Contrato
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: UA.. Cuando un lazo te une más allá de lo imposible. Cuando es la última opción que te queda. Cuando ya no hay más caminos. ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo

por diversión!

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: _**Verónica Pereyra **_(Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction

Prólogo.

¿Vivir o morir? Una simple pregunta con miles de interrogantes…

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a dar a cambio de una vida? Dinero, joyas, sacrificio…

¿Pero podrías dar tu propia vida?… Yo lo hice y no me arrepiento.

¿Quién soy? Una esclava, pero no una cualquiera. Soy una mujer que está aquí para complacer. No seamos tontos, sabemos a qué me refiero. Un esclava o mejor, para no confundir, una puta.

La puta de Edward Masen para ser más exactos, estoy a su merced, mi cuerpo es suyo, mi vida, mi alma… Y sí señores, lastimosamente también mi corazón. Complejo de Estocolmo llaman muchos, yo empecé a llamarlo masoquismo al comienzo pero es jodido y bruto amor, cuatro letras con tantos significados.

No podía llorar, yo elegí estar aquí, él ni siquiera sabía de mi existencia pero el Karma es algo jodido y por cosas del destino aquí estoy, presta y dispuesta para hacer la voluntad de mi señor, mi hombre… Mi amo.

Porque él me compró y yo le pertenezco según nuestro contrato por los próximos

235 días pero en mi corazón, este contrato no tiene caducidad, mi corazón es

consciente que siempre le perteneceré a él y solo a él.

.

.

.

Mayra se esconde y mira a algun lado a ver si ve a alguien, esta muerta de miedo pero V, le dice que tiene que seguir, Suspira fuertemente y se anima a subir el primer cap, dejando todo en manos de los Vulturis!, digo de Dios

Jajaja, asi o mas paranoica jejee espero les guste mi primera locura en este mundo...

Aryam


	2. Subasta

**Los personajes de Twilight son Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí.**

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: _**Verónica Pereyra **_(Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction

**Nota de Autor:** Chicas antes de empezar a leer he de advertirles que esta historia no es apta para cardíacos, los primeros dos cap. serán suaves pero luego habrá de todo aquí: lenguaje sexual explícito y sadomasoquismo, por eso es rating M. Sin más espero que les guste.

**El Contrato.**

"_El __**Pasado **__está ausente, el __**Futuro **__es incierto pero el __**Presente**__, es Tuyo..."_

**Subasta.**

— ¿En realidad lo harás? —Mike me preguntó por enésima vez.

—No encuentro otra opción Mike, es eso o eso —, dije terminando de peinar lo que quedaba de mi cabello. Había vendido gran parte de él hace unos días, mi hermoso cabello castaño que llegaba hasta por debajo de mi cintura, ahora a duras penas llegaba a mis hombros.

—Hay más opciones, podemos trabajar… —dijo mi amigo mirándome a través del espejo.

—Tú y yo ya trabajamos, Mike. Además tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades, Andy es mí responsabilidad.

— ¡Pero mujer!... Podemos hipotecar la casa y el negocio, hacer un préstamo en el banco.

—Mike, sin peros. No voy a permitir que arriesgues tu negocio y tu casa con una segunda hipoteca, y sabes que para el préstamo demoran mucho tiempo para al final decirnos que no. Yo no puedo seguir exponiendo a Andy, cada segundo cuenta Mike. Así que nada me hará cambiar de idea, ahora sé un buen amigo y dime, ¿cómo me veo?

—Como un conejo asustado —, respondió escaneándome de arriba abajo. Lo miré interrogante; sí, estaba asustada, no todos los días vendes tu virginidad. —Te ayudaré un poco. Siéntate allí —señaló la silla, luego se colocó frente a mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empezó a maquillarme. Después soltó mi cabello y empezó a peinarlo retorciéndolo y rociándome laca.

—Mike debo irme, me estarán esperando —, dije mientras lo sentía jalar de mi cabello.

— ¡Lista! Quedaste bellísima, primor —dijo dando la vuelta a la silla, me miré al espejo asombrada de ver lo que este reflejaba. Era yo, el maquillaje aunque suave resaltaba mis ojos y escondía mis pecas. — ¿Y bien? —preguntó mi amigo mostrando una gran sonrisa detrás de mí.

—Mike… —No sabía qué decirle. Mi cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, no era muy elaborado pero lo hacía lucir bonito y elegante.

—Mi niña —me giré para ver a Alec con mi pequeña niña en brazos, —estás guapísima —, sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

—Voy a colocarme el vestido y ya regreso —les dije con voz cortada. No quería llorar, Bree había confiado en mí al entregarme a su hija, ella era mía, mi responsabilidad, mi hija. Suspiré mientras tomaba el vestido negro, no era muy elegante ya que no tenía dinero para malgastar, a parte Bree me había dado este cuando aun vivíamos en Seattle, cuando ella aun no sabía que estaba embarazada.

Pasé la mano por la tela y luego lo tomé deslizándolo por mi cuerpo. No tenía la gran figura y tampoco era muy alta pero el vestido parecía resaltar mi piel y el color de mis ojos. Estaba algo corto pero me sentía bien, caminé hasta el closet y saqué los zapatos de tacón que había comprado con lo que había sobrado de la venta de mi cabello. Me di una última mirada en el espejo y salí de la habitación.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —fue el grito de Alec. —Estas preciosa, muñeca —dijo dándome dos besos, Andy movió sus manitos hacia mí y la alcé dándole un beso en sus mejillas. Sus negros cabellos estaban sueltos y tenía una batita de Bob Esponja, al verla, nadie podía imaginar lo enferma que estaba pero la verdad era que su corazón estaba deteriorado a los dos años de edad.

—Está noche saldré, no sé a qué horas llegue, muñeca. Te quedaras con los tíos, sé buena con ellos —. Mi pequeñita rió y luego estiro sus brazos a Alec, ella lo amaba.

—Yo te acompañaré —dijo Mike. Negué, lo amaba tanto como a Alec pero esto lo haría yo sola. — ¡Te vas a meter a la cueva de la loba! Victoria Adams es el ser más perverso que yo haya tenido el infortunio de conocer. Si no fuera porque es una buena clienta que paga en efectivo y contra entrega, te aseguro que no le daría ni el saludo —. Quién veía a Mike y a Alec no se imaginaban que fuesen una pareja gay, ambos eran tan machos y sobre protectores conmigo y la niña. —Así que yo te acompañaré y es mi última palabra.

Me vi asintiendo antes que terminara, no tenía caso pelear con él.

—Te amo, Andy —dije dándole un nuevo beso y entregándosela a Alec.

—Mientras ustedes vienen, veremos los Simpson un rato. Suerte pequeña, tú solo relájate y trata de disfrutar. Ojalá que no te toque un bastardo pesado —acarició mi mejilla con su mano libre y luego subió las escaleras.

—Lo odio, ¿cómo puede estar tranquilo y decirte eso? A veces no sé ni cómo estamos juntos, somos como agua y aceite.

—Quizás respeta mi decisión —dije en un susurro mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del local. Mike echó llave a la cerradura.

—Yo la respeto pero no la comparto. ¡Es tu primera vez! Se supone que debe ser con la persona que ames y que te ame, dando todo por el todo.

— ¿Sabías que el 99% de las parejas que hacen el amor solo un 15% se aman?

—La diferencia es que tú no harás el amor, tendrás sexo con un desconocido.

—Gracias por la motivación, Michael —bufé y detuve un taxi. The Chalets, no quedaba muy lejos del Bronx, solo esperaba que no fuera tan desastroso como me temía que iba ser.

De camino al local, Michael se mantuvo callado y yo preferí mirar por la ventana del taxi. Al bajarnos, Mike le entregó unos billetes al taxista, mi cuerpo tembló al estar en la entrada de The Chalets.

Erick, el hombre de seguridad, caminó hasta quedar dos pasos sobre mí, su mirada lasciva y su risa ladeada casi me hace vomitar.

—Hola pequeña —recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir desnuda. —Es una lástima que los empleados de este lugar no podamos ofertar por ti hoy —su asquerosa lengua remojó sus resecos labios, —pero ese coñito tuyo me pertenecerá algún día.

Gracias a Dios, Michael apareció a mi lado. —Madame te espera en su oficina, ya sabes donde es —. Abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar a Mike y a mí.

Caminamos por los pasillos oscuros de The Chalets, hasta llegar a la oficina de Victoria, toqué tímidamente mientras le pedía a Michael que me esperara afuera. No quería que me acompañara, como supuse el negó con la cabeza y me siguió dentro del salón.

Victoria sonrió socarronamente: —Mi mina de oro ha llegado —. Espantó al chico que estaba junto a ella y me señaló la silla frente al gran escritorio de madera. Me senté con Mike a mis espaldas. —Este es el contrato que celebraremos entre tú y yo el cual dice que tengo derecho al 25% sobre la última oferta Isabella.

— ¿No que era el 15%, Madame? —dijo Mike con voz neutra aunque yo sabía perfectamente que estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo solo por saber que Victoria había amentado su porcentaje un 10%.

—Mi querido Michael, este negocio es entre Isabella y yo. Tú eres un gran estilista y no me gustaría perderte, dejas a mis chicas espectacularmente bellas, he aumentado el 10% porque esto no es una casa de caridad. Los hombres más importantes de Nueva York buscan compañía en mis niñas —, se giró mirándome a mí. —Ahora pequeña Isabella, firma aquí —. Su uña pintada de un color rojo sangre señalo la línea en donde debía firmar.

—Antes quiero pedir algo —dije lo más tranquila que pude aunque en mi pecho mi corazón latía como mil caballos a galope.

—Claro, si está entre mis posibilidades niña —dijo bebiendo su copa.

—Tan pronto haya un ganador… —me sentí como trofeo, —quiero que se deposite el dinero a la cuenta de Michael —. Mi amigo me miró alarmado. —No me voy a vender por menos de 250 mil dólares —. Esa era la suma para la operación de Andy.

Mi pequeña había nacido con un defecto congénito en su pequeño corazón ella había sido un bebé azul pero sin duda, el bebé más lindo que yo había podido tener entre mis brazos. Su mamá Bree, mi mejor amiga, había muerto en el parto así que yo me convertí en su madre automáticamente. El doctor Thomas había hecho un gran sacrificio al colocar en su partida de nacimiento que yo era la madre, como Bree había pedido. Él había estado con nosotras en todo el embarazo de Bree, fue el que le dijo que su corazón no aguantaría el parto, sin embargo mi amiga había luchado por su hija y bajo ninguna circunstancia yo permitiría que su sacrificio fuera en balde. Si tenía que dar mi vida por Andy, la daría con creces.

—Hecho —dijo Victoria con una sonrisa de triunfo. —No pienso venderte por menos de 500 de los grandes, muñeca, ahora firma —. Suspiré fuertemente antes de estampar mi rúbrica en la línea señalada. —Bien ahora ve a vestuario, el peinado me gusta, sin duda es una obra de Michael pero estás muy vestida para la subasta, niña. Michael, tú y yo podemos esperarla aquí. Desde esta habitación podrás ver todo lo que sucede en la sala continua —. Tomó un control haciendo mover un gran cuadro, se dejo ver por entre luz una sala. — ¡Todavía aquí!, ve a cambiarte niña en media hora estaremos en la subasta.

Salí del salón donde una chica pelirroja me llevó hasta el vestuario.

—Madame ha escogido esto para ti —. Miré el diminuto bikini de color rojo, enarqué una ceja. —Te aconsejo que te lo pongas rápido y te cambies los zapatos por estos —, me mostro unos zapatos de charol rojos impresionantemente altos para mi gusto.

—Me caeré de allí —, dije mirando los zapatos.

—La primera vez yo también casi me muero, luego te acostumbras a ellos —, dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

—Tú... ¿Tú también te vendiste? —pregunté insegura.

—Hace un año, supongo que seremos buenas amigas, soy Molly —me tendió su mano.

—No volveré a este lugar, ¡jamás! —aseguré.

—Eso mismo dije yo pero esto es dinero fácil nena y bueno, yo lo necesito. Te dejo sola para que te cambies —sin más salió de la habitación dejándonos solos, al diminuto bikini y yo... Esto iba a ser difícil.

.

.

.

Me miraba el espejo cuadrando el diminuto triangulo del bikini en mi pubis, al menos me había depilado, mis pechos parecían querer salirse del sostén y con mi trasero no podía hacer nada, el hilo dejaba completamente descubierto mis partes traseras.

Tocaron un par de veces la puerta y corrí al colocarme una bata de seda roja que había en una silla y el antifaz de plumas que había en el tocador que para variar también era rojo. ¿Qué fetichismo tenían con el rojo en este lugar?

Abrí la puerta lentamente pensando encontrarme con Molly, pero era Laurent el que estaba allí.

—Te esperan en el salón del premio, lindura —, guiño un ojo pícaro. Caminé lentamente debido a los tacones de muerte que llevaba y cuando por fin divise la puerta de roble marrón, mi corazón se disparo a mil. Creo que los caballos le quedaban pequeños en este momento, lo que yo sentía era una estampida de elefantes. Traté de respirar, de relajarme un poco pero no podía. Victoria abrió la puerta en el peor momento, estaba hiperventilando y sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, su mano helada todo mi brazo dándome una mirada en la que me decía que no aceptaría una negación de mi parte. Me coloqué el antifaz y negué con la cabeza.

Recordé a mi pequeña, su respiración acelerada, sus labios azules cuando apenas era un bebé, la posibilidad que ella por fin tuviese una vida normal como los demás niños: correr, saltar, hacer deporte sin preocuparme porque su corazón fallara, eso me dio la fuerza necesaria para moverme del marco de la puerta. Me percaté que había un par de chicas más junto a mí pero antes que pudiese siquiera mirarlas bien Victoria me hizo quitarme la bata de seda y caminar por una plataforma. Traté de no mirar a nadie pero fue imposible, había más de nueve hombres en la sala, todos lucían trajes de diseñador. Mis manos empezaron a sudar, con uno de estos hombres me acostaría hoy.

Mis sentidos se nublaron estaba demasiado nerviosa a ninguno podía verle el rostro ya que tenían antifaces de colores, miré a la audiencia pero mis ojos se enfocaron en uno de los hombres, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo como un perro viendo un plato demasiado exquisito, también había otro hombre: uno vestido completamente de gris, su antifaz era plateado y no muy grande pero cubría sus ojos y su nariz, tenía el cabello cobrizo pero corto muy corto, al estilo militar, y una barba prolija y bien arreglada que curvaba sus labios de manera pecaminosa. Su mano tocó su mentón mientras se ponía cómodo en la silla, me quedé justo al lado de las dos chicas, también tenían antifaces pero más sencillos que mi antifaz de lentejuelas y plumas.

Victoria caminó frente a nosotras con un micrófono inalámbrico en sus manos, los hombres alzaron el maletín que tenían al lado de su silla y sacaron sus Black Berrys.

—Buenas noches, señores —Victoria habló con tono firme y monocorde. —Esta noche he traído para ustedes estas tres bellezas a las que llamaremos A, B, C —. Lo bueno de todo es que él nunca sabría mi nombre. —La chica A tiene 25 años, es estudiante de Ingeniería de Sistemas y está dispuesta a satisfacer sus más oscuras fantasías —. La chica de cabellos castaños caminó mostrando el diminuto bikini azul que tenia puesto, mire nerviosa a los hombres frente a nosotras. —La subasta empieza en $100.000 —. Podía ver a varios de los hombres tecleando afanosamente en su celular. —Tengo $130.000, ¿alguien quiere dar $150.000? —, nuevamente los hombres teclearon —. Tengo $180.000, ¿Quién da más? $180.000 a la 1, a la las 3… ¡vendida! ¿Podría levantarse el caballero que se llevará esta noche a esta linda jovencita? —. Un tipo bajo y calvo que no había visto, ya que estaba hasta el final del salón se levanto, su antifaz era de color verde y también vestía un traje costoso, aunque tenía la corbata enrollada en su mano. Las arcadas volvieron a mí pero traté de serenarme, volví a escanear el lugar mientras pedía a Dios que no me tocase un tipo como ese. A pesar que no podía ver su mirada podía sentir que el tipo era un sádico y yo esperaba tener un sexo tranquilo, el misionero que había visto en el Kamasutra me parecía perfecto. La voz de Victoria me sacó de mi divague mental.

—La chica B tiene 24 añitos, es estudiante de enfermería y aun conserva su virginidad anal. Está deseosa porque alguno de ustedes sea capaz de llenar ese espacio en su vida —. Tragué grueso. Por ese lugar nada entraba, solo salía. Nuevamente los hombres teclearon en su celular hasta que Victoria dio la última oferta $250.000 dólares. Un tipo ni tan alto ni tan bajo, se levantó de su silla y salió por la puerta trasera mientas la chica con cabellos de fuego abandonaba el lugar.

Desgraciadamente, había llegado mi hora…

—La chica C es una bebita, tiene 20 añitos señores y es un amor. Si ven su cuerpo es 100% natural no hay mano humana en él y lo mejor de todo es que es pura y virginal —. Casi me río de lo que había dicho, si bien aun era virgen, debajo de mi cama tenía varios libros eróticos pero solo tenía la teoría y eso no era tan bueno como la práctica. —La puja por Isabella… — ¡Demonios había dicho mi nombre! — ¡Ups! Lo siento corazón, se me ha escapado… —Quise mirarla de mala gana pero gracias a esta malditas plumas sabía que ella no me vería. —Como les decía, la puja por esta chiquilla empieza en $250.000 —. Varios de los hombres que habían en la sala se levantaron y se retiraron quedando solo tres: el extraño vestido de gris, cuyo porte tenso me hacía temblar; el chico vestido de negro y uno que no había visto estaba vestía una bata blanca y sobre su cabeza había un turbante…

Es árabe… —, me susurré a mí misma temblando de miedo.

Sabía que ese hombre no sería suave conmigo, sus facciones eran duras y su cuerpo era demasiado musculoso, calculando creo que podía medir poco más de 1.80 m de estatura y yo apenas rosaba los 1.65 m.

—Tengo $270.000, ¿alguien me da $300.000? —. El hombre del turbante se levantó de la silla y salió dejándome respirar, al menos el no sería el que estuviese conmigo esta noche. Podía sentir el temblar de mi cuerpo pero no podía hacer nada por detenerlo, los dos hombres se miraron sin verse completamente y el que estaba vestido de gris sonrió de lado, esa sola sonrisa hizo que mi parte sur temblara de anticipación. Ambos se enfocaron en sus celulares. —La última oferta que tengo es por $ 330.000 dólares —. El tipo vestido de negro se levanto del sofá y tiró el celular a un lado.

—$350. 000 dólares —, dijo a una Victoria estupefacta, y bueno, yo también lo estaba.

—$370.000 —, dijo el chico de gris. Su vos tenía un acento extraño pero destilaba tanta sensualidad a pesar de ser fuerte y ronca, se acomodó mejor en el asiento, subió su pierna de manera que se veía mucho más cómodo que antes.

—$ 400.000 dólares —dijo entre dientes en hombre vestido completamente de negro, lo observé a pesar de estar estupefacta con la cifra, tenía cabellos rubios bastante largos para ser un hombre de negocios, sus pectorales estaban definidos y marcados se podían palpar a pesar del saco negro que tenia puesto, sus manos estaban en puños mientras miraba al otro chico.

—$410.000 —dijo el de gris sin siquiera mirarme, su mirada estaba concentrada en el otro hombre.

—$420.000 —dijo el peli plata echando sus cabellos hacia atrás.

El chico de gris tocó su mentón como lo había hecho minutos antes: —$500.000 dólares.

Mi quijada casi se cae de la impresión eso era el doble de lo que había pensado principalmente. Con eso, no solo la operación de Andy estaba cubierta, si no sus gastos médicos post operatorios y quedaba para pagar la hipoteca del negocio de Mike y sobraba dinero aun con la comisión que Victoria descontaría. Nuevamente la voz de Victoria me sacó de mi divagues momentáneamente.

—$500.000 a la 1, a la las…

— ¡$510.000! —gritó el hombre vestido de negro.

De nuevo Victoria habló: —$510.000 a la 1…

—$600.000 —volvió a decir la voz moja bikinis. Hubo un silencio tenso en el salón hasta que el tipo de negro soltó una maldición y salió del lugar dando un sonoro portazo.

—Es suya, señor H —el tipo volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa ladeada que estaba tornándose peligrosa para mi salud mental. Tomó un poco de su copa y luego la dejo en el suelo levantándose hacia la puerta y saliendo del salón. —Se reunirá contigo en el camerino donde te vestiste, no tengo que decirte que ha pagado muy bien por tus servicios esta noche y que debes ser extremadamente obediente con él. El señor H viene hace poco, las chicas dicen que es algo raro pero que es un maldito Dios del sexo, muy experimentado y nada suave. No me hagas quedar mal, le daré a Michael los $450.000 dólares que te corresponden después que hable con el señor H. Es la primera noche que quiere tomar una virgen… ¡Hombres!, ellos y su fetichismo… ¡Ve al camerino, niña! —me gritó antes de salir por la puerta que yo había entrado.

Salí del lugar poco después, llegué al camerino en donde Molly me esperaba.

—Debes cambiarte el bikini, he escuchado que lo harás con H. ¡Joder niña, ese hombre es un dios arrojado del Olimpo! ¡Su solo caminar hace que se te mojen las bragas! Yo no he tenido la oportunidad de estar con él pero donde me elija alguna vez te juro que ni le cobro, solo le digo que le pague su 25% a Victoria y que me permita disfrutarlo muchas veces… ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Pareces un ratón a punto de ser devorado por una serpiente!

—Victoria dijo que él es rudo y bueno… —negué varias veces. —Solo estoy algo asustada —dije respirando profundamente. Me quite el antifaz y tomé la ropa que Molly me estaba dando, otro lencería francesa, muy provocativa en un color negro y de encajes, salí del baño a los segundos.

—Él solo ha estado con Tanya desde que viene aquí. Lo hace unas dos o tres veces al año. Es italiano pero habla perfectamente el inglés. Tanya dice que si es rudo pero excitante, que es un amante generoso y que siempre le proporciona varios orgasmos antes de venirse él, que nunca lo hace dentro de ella a pesar de que usa condón y Tanya le muestra analíticas de sangre cada vez que viene. También dice que de vez en cuando no habla si no solo italiano que es tres mil veces más sensual cuando lo hace, pero lo que más la asusta es el temible…

Sentimos como tocaban la puerta y mi cuerpo se tenso en el momento. Ahora si me había llegado la hora.

Afortunadamente era Mike, me tire a sus brazos agradecida que fuese él. —Victoria me ha dado un cheque por $450.000 dólares, Bella. ¡$450.000 dólares! ¿Quién da tanto dinero por una virgen, mujer? ¿Quién?

—Al parecer, yo —dijo el temible hombre de gris. Era alto, muy alto, le sacaba una cabeza a Mike; aun llevaba el antifaz puesto pero recordé que yo no me había puesto el mío. Busqué en la habitación a Molly pero ella ya no estaba. —Y lo que haga con mi dinero no le interesa a nadie —, dijo mirando a mi amigo. —Ahora por favor salga que ella y yo tenemos… —Sonrió de medio lado y podía volver a sentir mi parte sur en problemas, grandes problemas, —cosas que resolver.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras pero tú eres terca —dijo Mike cerca a mi oído, —por favor muñeca, si se pasa de pesado métele una patada en las bolas, te juro que se retorcerá de dolor. Quería quedarme pero Victoria me ha dicho que debo irme. No voy a poder dormir esta noche, así que te quiero mañana bien temprano en casa. Por Andy no te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien —. Sin más me dio un abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla antes de irse dejándome sola con él extraño hombre de gris.

Cuando Mike cerró la puerta, él caminó hacia mí mientras yo retrocedía unos pasos, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que traía consigo un maletín. Se sentó en uno de los sofás de la habitación y sacó un sobre marrón tirándolo en la mesita

—Vengo a ofrecerte un negocio, Isabella —no quise moverme de la pared en la cual me había recostado. —Necesito que firmes eso antes de comentarte mi oferta —. Tomé los papeles lentamente, iba a preguntar qué era pero él se adelantó. —Es un CDC —mi cara debió ser todo un poema, —un contrato de confidencialidad. Me garantiza que lo que se hable aquí se quedara entre tú y yo, o si no irás a pasar una larga temporada a la cárcel y yo me encargaré personalmente que no salgas de allí en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Leí los papeles una y otra vez hasta darme cuenta que en realidad era un contrato de confidencialidad, firmé donde estaba señalado con un resaltador verde e inmediatamente él se quitó el saco gris, dejándolo en un traje de dos piezas. Luego quitó el antifaz revelándome los ojos verdes más impresionantes que había visto en mi corta existencia.

—Bien, este es el punto: estoy buscando una mujer que se haga pasar por mí prometida ante la sociedad por esa razón he entrado hoy a la subasta. Por lo general siempre pido a Tanya cuando estoy en Nueva York, mi residencia actual es Italia. Pero por este año tendré que quedarme en esta ciudad supervisando... Cosas que no te importan. Hubiese podido escoger a Tanya pero es muy puta y la mitad de los hombres de Nueva York se han acostado con ella. Pero tú eres virgen, apenas empiezas en este camino, y tu rostro ha estado oculto en casi toda la noche, lo que obra a mi favor. Te pagaré la misma cifra que he dado por ti en la subasta por vivir conmigo durante 365 días y aparentar ante la sociedad Neoyorkina que estás loca y perdidamente enamorada de mí. Compartirás mi casa, mis cosas pero lo más importante… Mi cama.

— ¡No soy una puta! —dije enojada, me había comparado con Tanya, ¿qué se creía este hombre?

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo se le puede llamar a una mujer que da su virginidad a cambio de dinero? —. Su mano rascó su barba levemente. —Eso es lo que hace una puta, Isabella.

—Escúcheme bien ni a usted, ni a nadie le importa por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto. Limítese a hacer lo que tenga que hacer —. ¿De dónde había sacado tanto coraje? No lo sabía.

—Tsk, Tsk… Serás una buena adquisición si es que aceptas —, dijo con voz ronca. —No tienes nada que perder, al menos no tendrás que acostarte con uno y otro. Yo siempre exijo fidelidad pero eso no quiere decir que yo te sea fiel. Míralo por el lado amable, te estoy dando mucho más dinero del que podrás conseguir aquí en toda tu vida.

Él tenía un punto a su favor, solo sería sexo. Poner en práctica lo mucho que he leído para que cuando llegase mi primer amor, todo fuese más sencillo.

— ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? — dije temerosamente y él asintió. — ¿Por qué un hombre como usted, necesita contratar una persona para eso?

—Eso es algo que no debe importarte, Isabella —dijo cuadrando la mandíbula. —Simplemente tengo tres reglas —dijo mirándome fijamente. Este hombre me hacía sentir chiquitita y no precisamente por mi estatura...

—Usted dirá —conteste sin saber que decir.

—Se supone que eres mi pareja delante de las demás personas podrás llamarme por mi nombre, sin diminutivos, sin estúpidos apodos cariñosos, para mis amigos soy Ed pero como tú no serás mi amiga, para ti seré Edward. ¿Entendido? —Asentí. —En fin, mis reglas son básicas y sencillas.

No me interesa tu vida, no debe interesarte la mía. Con eso me refiero a que no puedes meterte en mis asuntos. No sentimientos, siempre tienes que tener presente que te compré, que tenemos un contrato y que éste caducará a no ser que seas una buena dama de compañía y quiera renovarlo, otro año más. No reclamos, no me gusta que se metan en mi vida lo que nos lleva a la regla número uno. Como ves, son reglas muy sencillas, si las cumples no tendremos ningún problema —llevó su copa a la boca. —Ah, y se me olvidaba la regla de oro... Siempre debes estar dispuesta para mí, Isabella. Siempre...

La habitación se sumió en un silencio tenso mientras pensaba en todo lo que ese dinero podía darle a mis seres queridos. Andy tendría sus estudios pagos de por vida, podría ayudar a Alec y a Mike, y lo mejor de todo podría comprar una casa e ir a la universidad sin necesidad de volver al bar donde era mesera.

—No soy un hombre paciente —dijo tamborileando sus dedos en el sofá, —así que, ¿qué decides? —Iba a hablar pero él me detuvo. —Una cosa más… Soy un Dom por naturaleza, ¿has oído hablar del BDSM? —asentí, sabía perfectamente lo que esas letras significaban. —Me gusta tener el control del placer, no soy un Dominante excesivo pero tengo mis momentos efusivos. No soy tierno, ni suave, odio el sexo vainilla y definitivamente la peor posición del Kamasutra es la del misionero, ¡la detesto! Así que no solo serás mi dama de compañía, la mujer que caliente mi cama en esta horrible ciudad y la que se verá perdidamente enamorada de mí cuando estemos en público, serás mi sumisa y me deberás respeto, obediencia y complacencia. ¿Crees poder con todo, Isabella? —su mirada era oscura, tenebrosa pero era casi un millón de dólares. Un millón que no solo arreglaría todos mis problemas si no que me dejaría pensar en un futuro tranquilo, sin presiones y lo mejor sin el miedo de que el padre de Andy apareciera en cualquier momento, queriendo llevársela con él porque yo no tenía como mantener a la niña.

— ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? —dije con voz temblorosa. Su sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro, metió nuevamente las manos en su maletín y sacó otro sobre de color marrón.

—Obediencia y respeto es la clave aquí —dijo tendiendo el sobre. Tomé los documentos y me fui a una silla para leerlos detenidamente y como el otro solo era un contrato de dos hojas: una donde decía el valor total a pagar y la otra era donde yo aceptaba sus términos como… Dama de compañía y sumisa a tiempo completo. Me debatí entre hacerlo o no hacerlo.

—Tsk, Tsk… Si no estás segura de poder llevarme el ritmo, entonces no lo hagas. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer y nunca nos tropezaremos en nuestra jodida vida. Tú eres una sumisa perfecta, te he visto en el tiempo que estuviste en la tarima, tenías pequeños movimientos que mandaban relámpagos directos a mi entrepierna, por eso oferte tanto esta noche —. Tomó el contenido de su copa en un sorbo. —Créeme, si no creyera que vales la pena no hubiese dado tanto por ti. Ahora, ¿vas o no vas a firmar? —me tendió un lápiz de tinta negra y yo apoyé el papel en la pared, firmando mi sentencia a un año de sumisión.

—Buena chica —dijo cuando entregué los documentos. —Ahora déjame ver lo que he comprado. ¡Desnúdate!

¡Diablos! era la primera vez que un hombre me vería completamente desnuda.

.

.

.

.

...

Uff esta es mi primera locura para este mundo, espero les haya gustado, agradecer a mi beta hermosa por aguantar mis traumas en relación a este lado del foro... Te amo mi mu!

Aryam.


	3. Empezando el Juego

Los personajes de Twilight son Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí.

.

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica PeAndyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

.

"_**El instante mágico, es el momento en que un sí o un no, pueden cambiar toda nuestra existencia." Coelho.**_

**Empezando el Juego...**

.

.

.

— ¿¡Qué? —prácticamente grité.

—Dije —su voz salió burlona, —D-E-S-N-Ú-D-A-T-E —separó letra por letra como si fuese retrasada mental.

— ¿Haremos el amor aquí? —ok sabía que no podía quejarme de nada pero no había una cama siquiera.

_Fácil quiere que lo montes _—. Susurró mi Subconsciente.

¿Qué lo… qué? —

_No seas idiota, Isabella. Quiere que lo montes… A ver, ¿te explico con crayones? El tipo quiere que te montes sobre su polla y… _—respondió sarcástica.

Movi la cabeza de un lado a otro al escuchar la estridente carcajada del Señor H.

—Yo no hago el amor, Isabella —volvió a reír. —De hecho nunca lo he hecho, a mí me gusta el sexo, la dominación, creo haberte explicado ya eso —siguió burlándose. —Ahora, solo quiero verte —se sentó mejor en el sofá y abrió los botones de su chaleco.

— ¿Aquí? —pregunte torpemente.

_No, ¡En Paris idiota!… _— dijo mi Sub.

—Pensándolo bien, mejor no, hay una cámara —me señalo arriba en una esquina. —No me gusta que otros vean lo que es mío y tú lo serás por los próximos 365 días —. Joder, estaba harta de eso, de que era de él… ¡Yo era mía!

_Él está pagando 450.000 dólares por ti.._. —me respondió mi Sub limandose sus uñas.

Demonios, la maldita voz tenía razón. Un leve toque en la puerta me saco de mi divagues. Vi como el señor H se levantó de la silla, sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con el destello de las luces de la habitación. Abrió la puerta recibiendo una bolsa y una nueva copa de brandy.

—Espéranos en el auto, Seth —murmuró, se giró mirándome de frente. —Ponte esto —dijo lanzando la bolsa hacia mí. Abrí la bolsa sacando una gabardina negra larga y que muy seguramente me quedaría enorme. —Es mía, no pensarás que te sacare de aquí en eso, ¿verdad? —su mano subió y bajó.

—Mmm… Mire, no es necesario, tengo un vestido y…

—Solo póntela, ¿quieres? —su voz fue fría, rasposa, mientras se colocaba su saco. Así que me vi colocándome la gabardina antes que el terminara la oración, cuando estuvo atado el cinturón a mi cintura, él habló: —Siempre voy delante, Isabella. Nunca te me adelantes, puedes ir a mi lado pero siempre asegúrate de ir un paso detrás de mí.

El tipo era un maldito arrogante, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de toda esta locura. Total, si pasaba la noche con él, ya tenía el dinero de la operación de Andy.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? O quieres seguir admirando esta pocilga —dijo con voz dura. Asentí, él abrió la puerta y salió del lugar, me aseguré que él estuviese siempre un paso frente a mí. Salimos por la puerta de atrás de The Chalets.

De camino allí, pude sentir la mirada de Tanya en mi espalda más no le di importancia. Cuando salimos al exterior, el viento me pego por completo y ajuste la gabardina a mi cuerpo, me percaté que un joven de piel casi rojiza y cabello negro como la noche nos esperaba con la puerta de un lujoso auto, abierta. Traté de mirar el modelo y lo supe: era un Lexus LFA. Bree era una apasionada por la velocidad, así que tenía cierto conocimiento sobre autos de lujo, pasé mi mirada del auto al chico con cara de piedra y ojos increíblemente oscuros que me miraban sin mirarme; estaba vestido completamente de negro. H se subió al coche y luego me hizo un ademan para que subiera junto a él, el chico de no más de 26 años cerró la puerta y luego tomó su lugar como piloto.

Tenía miedo de preguntar pero al final lo hice: — ¿A dónde… —suspiré, armándome de valor. ¡Yo no era una cobarde! — ¿A dónde vamos, señor H? —dije tímidamente. Una nueva carcajada irónica por parte de él me hizo querer encogerme en la silla.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? —pregunto jocosamente.

—Perdón —, me ruboricé, obvio él no se llamaba señor H. —En el salón, la señorita Victoria lo llamo así y yo… —mis manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Soy Edward Masen Platt —ahora si quería morirme, no había que ser estúpida para no saber quién era Edward Masen.

—El Arqui- Arquitecto y Pre-Presidente de… ¿Masen Corporation? —terminé tartamudeando.

—El mismo —dijo extendiendo su mano. — ¿Y tú eres? —su mano tomó mi brazo pegándome a él.

—Soy... Soy… —miraba sus ojos verdes casi hipnóticos, sin parpadear. —Isabella —tragué grueso, —Swan.

—Swan —, dijo mi apellido en un extraño acento italiano. —Bien, Isabella Swan —su mano fue a mi cuello, no pude evitar tensarme. —Relájate —su voz ahora era suave, —voy a hacer algo, que quiero hacer desde que te vi en esa pasarela**… **—su rostro se acercó al mío y pude inhalar su olor, era brandy mezclado con menta.

— **¡Maledicalo! Sei veramente bella… la mia bella ragazza (1)**—no entendía lo que decía pero sabía que era italiano. Su lengua delineó sus labios mientras su mano apretaba fuertemente mi cabello, no quería aceptarlo pero me estaba asustando. —Ahora no te muevas, no digas nada y ni por equivocación se te ocurra dominar. Tú solo relájate y disfruta —empujó mi cabeza hacia adelante y atrapó mis labios con los suyos en un beso fiero y demandante. Mi primer beso.

Traté de seguirle el ritmo, primero lentamente, jadeé y su lengua aprovechó para colarse en mi boca, demandando más de mí. Sentí extrañas cosquillas en mi vientre y de un momento a otro mis manos tomaron vida propia, tal como leía en los libros, las pase por su cuello acercándolo más a mí… ¡Craso error!

La mano en mi cabello tiró de él, separándome al instante, haciéndome emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor. — ¡Nunca! Entiéndeme bien, ¡nunca! Trates de llevar el control. Ese es mi placer, Isabella —su voz fue fuerte y afilada, mis ojos se abrieron asustados, ¿dónde diablos me estaba metiendo? Soltó mi cabello con algo de rudeza y alisó las arrugas inexistentes de su saco, cuadró todos sus músculos y luego se enfocó en su BlackBerry.

Muerta de miedo, me arrinconé en el otro lado del vehículo, miré hacia el retrovisor enfocando mi vista en el chico que conducía, pero aparentemente él no había notado lo sucedido. Era eso, o simplemente se hacía el de la vista gorda. Miré por las ventanas aunque no podía ver nada, los vidrios estaban tintados y era casi imposible ver algo con claridad, abrí mi bolso y saque mi reloj de pulsera: faltaban diez minutos para las tres de la mañana. Suspiré llenándome de valor.

Un silencio tenso e incómodo se instaló dentro del coche hasta que el chico habló.

—Señor —dijo sin vacilación. — ¿Desea que lleve el auto a la parte trasera, o lo dejo frente la mansión?

—Déjalo en frente, Seth y luego lo llevas a la cochera —. No despegó su vista del celular, el chico giró a la izquierda y pude apreciar la enorme casa de paredes rústicas. Estaba cercada por una reja muy alta y parecía abarcar medio vecindario. Seth susurró unas palabras al llegar a la entrada y la reja se abrió, condujo un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta y luego se bajó, abriendo la puerta para Edward. Él salió del coche y me esperó fuera hasta que yo saliera. Detallé lo más que pude la casa, los dos dragones que hacían de pasamanos en las escaleras. Cuando Edward llegó hasta la puerta, un chico de cabellos castaños la abrió para él.

—Buenas noches, señor —susurró en voz baja.

—Buenas noches, Benjamín —miré al chico, su cara era extremadamente seria. ¿Qué acá nadie reía? —Dile a Ángela que para mañana quiero huevos con tocino y tostadas francesas, que saque el té que traje de Italia en mi último viaje y que la fruta sea fresca.

—Sí, señor.

—Y dile que coloque dos puestos en la mesa —caminó hasta las escaleras de la casa, no quise mirar mucho y mantuve mi cabeza mirando un punto inexistente del suelo. —Sígueme, Isabella —. Subimos las escaleras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y seguimos caminando hasta que él se detuvo delante de unas puertas de roble marrón. Las empujó un poco y ambas se abrieron, dándonos espacio a una estancia, me fije en los acabados de las paredes, en los cuadros y en el sofá en forma de "L" que adornaba el lugar, pero lo que de verdad me impacto fue la pared que colindaba a la parte trasera de la casa, era completamente de vidrio y se podía ver el inmenso jardín que había tras ella.

— ¿Piensas quedarte allí toda la noche? —la voz de Edward me hizo girar para verlo, se había quitado su saco y estaba tratando desesperadamente de sacarse su corbata, que arrojó a un sofá empotrado en la pared. —Sígueme —susurró abriendo la puerta que estaba al lado del sofá. Lo seguí como él había dicho y lo vi sentarse en un sofá de cuero negro. —Esta es mi habitación, una que tú compartirás conmigo de ahora en adelante —, desabotonó los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca, luego llevó sus manos a los puños de su camisa, empezando a subirlos hasta dejarlos en su codo. —Quiero que me dejes verte. Desnúdate ahora, Isabella —su voz ahora fue sensual, sexy, podría decir que hasta aterciopelada. —Deseo verte. Estoy muy, muy cachondo, y deseo verte. No es necesario que hagas bailes o estupideces, eso lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

Tragué grueso cuando desanudé la gabardina, no tenía caso intentar parecer moralista, yo me había vendido para esto. La prenda resbaló por mi cuerpo, dejándome solo en el minúsculo cachetero y el corsé de encaje negro que me había puesto en The Chalets.

Senti su mirada verde ardiente recorriendo cada rincon de mi cuerpo, suspire y cerre los ojos, cuando los abri, lo vi acomodarse en el sofá hasta que su cabeza casi toco el espaldar, su avariciosa lengua mojó sus labios y sentí como una corriente eléctrica serpenteaba por todo mi cuerpo, frenando en mi vientre.

—Buena chica, ahora quítate lo demás —mi garganta se hizo un nudo pero aun así lleve mis manos a la parte trasera del corsé, desabrochándolo poco a poco, hasta que mis pechos quedaron libres. No era de pechos grandes, eran más bien como pequeñas manzanas. Mi corazón se aceleró bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. —Muy bien, quítate las horquillas del cabello —dijo con voz enronquecida, hice lo que me pidió y mi cabello cayó como una cascada de risos chocolates.

—**La mia bella ragazza (2)**—dijo con su voz aterciopelada. —Ahora déjame ver tu monte de Venus —. Una risilla tonta se escapó de mis labios, pensé que iba a hablar un poco más fuerte, el no se veía como un hombre que hablara del monte de Venus de una mujer. — ¿Te parezco gracioso? —negué, su voz perdió toda suavidad y fue como una daga afilada. — ¡Quita tus bragas! ¡Ahora! —demandó.

Llevé mis manos a los cacheteros y empecé a bajarlos. — ¡No te agaches!, deja que caigan solos —lo hice como él lo pidió. — ¡Cristo! —susurró, —no estás completamente depilada, necesito que lo hagas —. Su mano se metió en medio de sus pantalones y un gemido ahogado se escapo de su boca, cerró los ojos fuertemente y se levantó del sofá caminando hasta donde yo estaba. Ahora si era verdad que no podía moverme.

—**Ho bruciato nelle profondità dell'inferno (3)**—susurró mientras tomaba mi mano y la llevaba a su miembro. — ¿Sientes como estoy, Isabella? —asentí, muerta de vergüenza. Su otra mano, acarició los contornos de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi muslo, luego hizo la jodida cosa mas exotica que habia visto...Inhaló sus dedos como un perro oliendo carne. —Hueles jodidamente bien —su voz volvía a sentirse ronca, soltó mi mano y separó la suya de mi cuerpo. —Métete a la cama antes que no responda por mis actos —. Dio dos pasos y salió a la habitación continua.

Me metí en la cama sin saber bien qué hacer, pasados unos minutos, el sueño me estaba venciendo y él no entraba en la habitación. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida.

.

.

.

Desperté la mañana siguiente un poco desorientada, sentía un posesivo brazo pegado a mi cintura mientras algo duro me tallaba desde la espalda.

— ¡Mierda! —jadeé al recordar la noche anterior.

—No es una bonita manera de empezar los buenos días —dijo una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas. Quise separarme de él pero su brazo aferrado a mi cintura no me lo permitió. —Hace mucho que no amanezco con una mujer, así que no te muevas, quédate un rato más.

—Debo ir a casa —susurré.

—Esta es tú casa —dijo entre dientes.

—No entiendes, tengo obligaciones.

—Y yo debo ir a trabajar. Por cinco minutos más no se va acabar el mundo —. Su mano se movió de mi cintura hasta atrapar uno de mis pechos, solté un pequeño grito por la forma de cómo sus dedos jalaban mi pezón y luego lo hacían rodar en su palma, su erección presionó aun más en mi trasero y me vi buscando aire desesperadamente.

— ¿Vamos a hacerlo ahora? —pregunte con voz ronca, sentía una extraña presión en mi vientre pero era una deliciosa presión.

—NO —su voz fue tajante y detuvo el movimiento de sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no se cobro su deuda anoche?

—Tienes que hacerte unos exámenes antes.

—Soy virgen.

—Y yo alérgico al látex, no hay nada mejor que la libertad, sentir piel contra piel —me giró, dejándome frente a él. —Desayunaremos juntos, irás a tu casa y pasare por ti a medio día. No es necesario que saques nada, iremos al doctor y luego de compras.

—Pero…

—Complacencia, Isabella —dijo. —Sumisión —se levantó de la cama dejándome ver su espectacular, redondeado y firme trasero, sus piernas eran enormes y musculosas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el tatuaje en su espalda. Era enorme y tan extraño, no podía definir si era un águila, un león u alguna otra cosa. —Es un grifo —dijo de espaldas, —una criatura mitológica, mitad águila mitad león. Son guardianes —y sin más desapareció por una de las puertas. Me levanté de la cama cubriendo mi forma desnuda hasta llegar a los cacheteros de encaje y el corsé, me los coloque rápidamente y luego tomé la gabardina, colocándomela encima. Empecé a detallar la habitación, era una típica habitación de hombre: un sofá pegado a la pared, las mismas estaban pintadas de un gris claro y habían varios cuadros colgado. La cama era amplia pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran las dos puertas de roble que estaban al final de la habitación.

La de la izquierda era por la que Edward había desaparecido, antes de pensarlo mis pies me llevaron a la puerta de la derecha, tomé la manija empujando suavemente para abrirla.

—Solo yo tengo la llave —la voz de Edward era indescifrable. —Pronto conocerás el contenido de esa habitación —. Me giré para verlo y por un momento me quede sin aire. Mis cuerdas vocales colapsaron y mi mirada se perdió en el perfecto cuerpo de Edward Masen, su pecho parecía cincelado por los propios dioses, era fuerte de pectorales marcados y abdominales de muerte, tenía una toalla gris atada a su cintura en donde se detenían las gotas de agua que bajaban desde su cabellos trazando diversos caminos por su pecho, las venas se marcaban en sus fuertes brazos y tenía otro tatuaje, unas letras chinas, a Bree le gustaba la cultura asiática así que había visto con ella muchas de esas letras.

—En el baño está todo lo que necesitas para asearte —dijo fuertemente.

— ¿Qué significa? —pregunté señalando las letras sobre su pecho izquierdo.

—Nada que pueda importarte, ve al baño —. Este tipo era bipolar, estaba bien y al minuto parecía querer matarte. Me fui al baño y encontré una bolsa con mi vestido negro y un par de bragas de Victoria Secret.

Me di una ducha rápida y me coloqué las bragas, note que no había sostén más no le di importancia. Cuando salí de la habitación, don todo poderoso no estaba, una chica pequeña y menuda de cabellos negros entro a la habitación.

—El señor Masen la espera en el comedor, señorita —dijo con voz pausada. Asentí brevemente mientras salía de la habitación, bajé las escaleras con cuidado y entonces me vi en un gran aprieto. ¿Dónde diablos estaba el comedor?

—Señorita —alcé la mirada encontrándome con el chico que nos abrió la puerta ayer. —El Señor la espera, sígame.

Caminamos por un pasillo lleno de cuadros pintados al oleo, el techo era de madera y los pisos de cerámica negra, brillaban tanto que uno podía tomarlo como espejo. El chico empujo dos puertas marrones y entramos, encontrándonos con Edward en una actitud concentrada en su celular.

— ¿Te perdiste? —la burla en su voz era palpable. —Dile a Ángela que ya puede servir el desayuno y tú puedes sentarte, no muerdo a esta hora del día —me di cuenta que no me había movido de la puerta, caminé insegura hasta sentarme tres sillas después de él, su vista no se despego del celular. El chico se retiró dejándonos a los dos en el gran comedor, la habitación quedó en absoluto silencio, Edward movía sus dedos al parecer mandando mensajes de texto y yo me dediqué a mirarlo a él: vestía de azul oscuro casi tirando a negro, un traje de Armani si no estaba mal, su corbata negra resaltaba ante su traje, pasó la mano por su cabello y luego rascó su barba, su ceño se frunció y lanzo una maldición por lo bajo.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a la chica del cabello azulado, comimos en silencio, unos minutos más tarde estábamos en un impresionante Ferrari de color plata como el Lexus. Entramos al vecindario luego de media hora de viaje , Seth como se llamaba el chico de piel rojiza, parqueó en la entrada del salón de Michel.

—Pasaré por ti a medio día, odio esperar así que está lista. Como te dije, no deberás traer nada ya que compraremos lo necesario para ti —asentí e iba a bajarme del coche cuando su mano atrapo mi muñeca. —Se te olvida algo —, su mano nuevamente tomó con fuerza la parte posterior de mi cuello, antes de capturar mis labios en un beso hambriento. Esta vez no intente nada, mis manos estuvieron pegadas a mis rodillas. Me dejé llevar mientras sentía que mi corazón quería explotar en mi pecho. Este hombre tenía la capacidad de hacerme olvidar que como humanos necesitábamos respirar. Su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca y no se lo negué, sometió a la mía a un ritmo frenético, su mano se tensó en mi cuello y tiró de mi labio separándose completamente de mí.

Sentía mis piernas temblar cuando bajé del coche y tuve que recostarme en el poste de luz que estaba al frente del local. Cuando el coche arrancó, respire fuertemente juntando mis piernas para calmar la incómoda molestia que se había instaurado allí.

— ¡Isabella! —Michel me gritó desde el balcón. —Mi niña… —bajó y abrió la puerta en menos de dos minutos, abrazándome como si no me hubiese visto en siglos. — ¿Estás bien, pequeña? ¿Ese bruto no te hizo nada? —medité las palabras de Michel… En efecto, Edward no me había hecho nada, solo un par de besos que parecían dejarme completamente atontada.

—Estoy bien —suspiré. —Andy, ¿dónde está mi niña? —pregunte mientras Michel y yo entramos al local y subiamos al segundo piso, donde mi pequeña jugaba con unos bloques. La alcé y besé sus mejillas haciéndola sonreír.

— ¿Cómo fue? ¿Se comportó bien? ¿Te hizo daño? ¡Habla mujer, por amor a todo lo sagrado! —dijo Michel zarandeándome.

—No ha pasado nada —dije en un susurro, —pero pasará —. Escondí mi rostro en el cabello de Andy.

Alec salió de la cocina con el biberón de Andy. —Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal anoche? —dijo tendiéndome el biberón. Volteé para ver a Mike mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué has querido decir con "pasará", Isabella? —dijo Mike entre dientes.

—Necesito un favor de ustedes… —dije, empezando a contar todo lo que había sucedido desde anoche, omitiendo las partes de dominación, sumisión y obediencia.

— ¿¡Que tú hiciste qué! —Michel gritó sobresaltando un poco a Andy, que ahora dormía en mi pecho.

—Seré su dama de compañía por un año —dije sin verlo a los ojos.

— ¡Estás loca niña! —gritó nuevamente. Alec le colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Entonces necesitas que cuidemos de Andy —dijo calmadamente.

—Yo vendré a verla diario, si no pueden, todavía puedo hablar con él y permitir que ella venga conmigo pero no me gustaría sacarla y alejarla de todo esto. Por otro lado, vamos a empezar con todo lo referente a la operación y quiero que Andy este en un entorno conocido para ella.

—Podemos hacernos cargo —Alec era mi salvador

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? —Mike se levantó sulfurado. —Ella no puede simplemente venderse.

—Por si no lo sabes, ya lo hizo, Mike —dijo Alec con voz monocorde.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se supone que solo era para la operación de Andy, con el dinero de la subasta era suficiente para eso.

—Necesito el dinero, chicos. No siempre podré vivir con ustedes, además de que para poder mantener a Andy necesito una carrera. Ella necesita estabilidad, ustedes pagan una hipoteca.

— ¿Lo hiciste por la hipoteca? —el rostro de Michel estaba de un rojo escarlata.

—Lo hice porque lo necesitamos.

— ¡Eres una tonta! —gritó saliendo de la sala.

— ¡Mike!

—Déjalo, y por supuesto que podemos quedarnos con la pequeña diabla —sentimos la puerta tirarse fuertemente. —Vendrá en cuanto se le pase la neura. Sabes que está preocupado por ti, ¿verdad, cariño? —asentí sin saber que decir.

Fui a la habitación y me cambie el vestido por unos vaqueros y un sweater cuello alto, me deshice de mis tacones y me coloqué unos converse violetas que hacían juego con la camisa. Salí a la sala y ayudé a Alec a abrir el local mientras esperábamos a Michel, pero se hizo medio día y el no volvió. Vi el Ferrari color plata aparcarse fuera del salón, tomé un suspiro muy grande mientras abrazaba a mi pequeña y se la entregaba a Alec.

—Cuídala mucho —le pedí. —Yo vendré mañana, a la misma hora que hoy y estaré con ella y dile a Mike... —me cortó.

—Le diré que te llame, cariño —su brazo atrapó mi cintura.

—Gracias —dije y vi a Seth bajarse del coche. —Te amo, Andy —dije a mi pequeña princesa mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del salón. Seth abrió mi puerta y me introduje en el auto. No me había sentado correctamente, cuando Edward unió nuestras bocas en un beso igual de salvaje que el de la mañana, mordió mi labio fuertemente y gemí de dolor, mas él siguió besándome hasta que Seth arrancó el coche.

—Odio esperar, espero que sea la primera y última vez que lo hagas o tendré que castigarte —dijo agarrando mi cabello fuertemente y unió nuestros labios en otro demoníaco beso. —Respira… —susurró aun con nuestros labios juntos, luego se separo de mí. —Iremos al ginecólogo, a visitar a un amigo y luego de allí a comprar lo que necesites, para hacerte pasar por mi compañera.

Luego no habló más, se enfrascó en su celular hasta que Seth detuvo el coche. Esperó que le abrieran la puerta y se bajó del coche tendiéndome la mano.

—Recuerda que eres… —frunció el ceño, —algo así como mi novia y también recuerda estar un paso detrás de mí —. Asentí antes que entráramos a la clínica, subimos al ascensor hasta el piso 7, cuando las puertas se abrieron sus dedos se anudaron a los míos y me sonrió de medio lado. Se detuvo cerca del mostrador donde una chica baja, de cabellos rojos lo miró como una alucinación divina. —Doctor Carlisle Cullen —dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos.

—Consultorio siete —dijo embelesada, él le guiñó un ojo y camino buscando el consultorio del tal Cullen. Su puerta estaba abierta entramos sin preguntar y casi me muero de la impresión y no era porque el tipo se veía realmente divino, si no porque el tal doctor Cullen estaba besando… ¡Qué digo besándose! ¡Estaba comiendose a una chica pelirroja!

_Eso es un beso… ¡Y qué beso!..._

Edward se aclaró la garganta y ambos se separaron abruptamente, la chica se giró, viéndonos, y luego limpió el lápiz labial de la boca del doctor.

—Te espero a la salida —dijo el doctor a la chica, ella solo asintió y luego salió del consultorio.

—Carlisle, ¿qué tal? —dijo Edward mirando al señor frente a él.

—Edward Masen —el doctor caminó hasta quedara frente a nosotros. — ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no te veía, amigo? —sonrió. —Toma asiento —dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla de cuero negro.

—Desde la época de la universidad —dijo Edward devolviéndole el saludo y sentándose frente a él. —Lamento haber entrado así.

—No interrumpiste nada, ella es mi esposa, solo venía a decirme que tendría guardia hasta las tres —dijo el doctor sentándose en su silla.

— ¿Te has casado? —dijo Edward mirándolo incrédulo.

—La gatita supo atraparme, tenemos dos hijos.

—Vaya, no has perdido el tiempo —, el doctor negó. —Entonces has abandonado la cultura.

—Completamente —dijo firme. —Aunque Esmerald se ha adaptado a mis necesidades —, ambos sonrieron y yo no tenía idea de qué era lo que hablaban.

—Necesito pedirte un favor —el doctor se inclinó hacia adelante. —Ella es… —se quedó callado mientras me miraba fijamente. —Mi nueva compañera —guiñó un ojo y el doctor sonrió, como si supiese lo que en verdad era para mí, Edward Masen. —Necesito un chequeo general.

—Pasa detrás de las cortinas y ponte la bata que está allí —dijo el doctor mirándome de reojo. Me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta encontrarme con la bata de hospital.

— ¿Nueva sumisa? —susurró el doctor.

—Estaré aquí un año y odio estar con putas, tú y yo sabemos que es mejor una sumisa —dijo Edward de vuelta.

Me desvestí rápidamente y me coloqué la bata, cuando salí detrás de las cortinas, Edward y el doctor hablaban en susurros, el doctor sonrió y me condujo a la camilla subiendo mis pies a los estribos.

—Te va doler un poco —dijo cuando hizo una ligera presión en mi intimidad. Pasado un tiempo, bajó mis pies de los estribos y me pidió que me sentara en la cama. —Aparentemente todo está bien, mandaré a analizar la citología, no demoraran mucho, mientras podemos hablar de los anticonceptivos —. Edward asintió mientras el doctor Cullen quitaba sus guantes y se sentaba en su silla.

— ¿Quieres intentar con pastillas? —no se me pasó que hablaba mirando a Edward.

—No pastas Carlisle, puede olvidase de tomar una —su voz fue tajante.

—Mi esposa tiene el dispositivo intrauterino —Edward negó. —Te aconsejo el Evra, es un parche que puede colocarse en cualquier parte del cuerpo. Libera la cantidad de hormonas necesarias para que no haya fecundación, es indoloro y debe cambiarlo semanalmente, lo único es que debe tener mucho cuidado de no dejar que se caiga, debe colocarlo en un parte visible como en su brazo.

—Me parece riesgoso, tú entiendes perfectamente que puede caerse y no darnos cuenta.

—Entonces solo nos queda el Implanon, es como un chip, lo insertaremos en su brazo derecho y le colocaremos una venda que debe mantener durante las próximas 24 horas, esto es para evitar un hematoma. El implanon, al igual que el Evra, libera hormonas que impiden la fecundación. Es por tres años pero puede retirárselo en el momento que ella desee y solo toma un minuto instalarlo.

—Creo que usaremos ese —dijo Edward mirándome, yo estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me pudieron haber dicho que me harían un tatuaje, similar al de su espalda, y yo hubiese dicho que sí.

Me subieron nuevamente en la camilla, mientras me colocaban un analgésico local, suspiré y di un pequeño brinco cuando con mucho cuidado colocaron el dispositivo. El doctor colocó la venda, Edward le dio la mano y abandonamos el lugar. No le iba mentir, me dolía un poco el brazo.

Del consultorio Seth condujo hasta la quinta avenida, ni en mis mas locos sueños había pensado comprar allí, el todo poderoso me arrastro a varias tiendas y jugo conmigo a Barbie Bella, perdí la cuenta de cuanta ropa me probé, cuando fuimos a pagar mis ojos casi se salen de mis orbitas, Jesús María y José con todo lo que se gasto podíamos darle de comer a una población en África, cuando pensé que la tortura había acabado me vi arrastrada hasta Jimmy Choo, donde compramos varias clases de zapatos, la mayoría con tacones de muerte y para completar fuimos a Victoria´s Secret, en donde compramos toda clase de lencería. Para cuando dieron las cinco, estaba agotada. Fue solo poner la cabeza en los asientos del coche para quedarme dormida.

Llegamos a la casa varias horas después, la noche ya había caído y Edward me pidió que lo acompañara a su despacho, sacó de un cajón un nuevo folder marrón.

—Necesito que firmes estos documentos —dijo en voz suave.

— ¿Qué son?

—Son los documentos de las transferencias, un nuevo contrato de confidencialidad y unas formalidades que exige mi abogado: como un seguro para ti durante este año y otras cosas —firme cada documento leyendo rápidamente lo que decían. —Este es el contrato en sí —, dijo mirándome fijamente. —Léelo con calma, dice lo que espero de ti y lo que puedo hacerte. Yo tengo que volver a salir, por favor dile a Ángela que te prepare algo de comer, estaré de vuelta en unas tres horas —. Y por primera vez besó mi frente antes de salir de allí.

Leí el contrato con calma, no decía mucho más que el otro, solo que esperaba de mi obediencia, respeto y sumisión, también decía que tenía todo el día libre siempre y cuando estuviese en casa a las 5:30 de la tarde, que cuando Edward entrara a la habitación que compartíamos debía tener la cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión y que bajo ningún motivo yo revelaría lo que pasaría entre nosotros. Firmé en la línea punteada y coloqué el sobre en el escritorio, estaba muy cansada y el brazo me dolía horrores.

Llegué a la habitación contigua, a la gran habitación de Edward y tomé mi celular para llamar a Michel pero fue Alec el que me contestó.

Pregunté por Andy y le pedí a Alec que me pasara a Michel, yo le debía mucho a él pero se negó a tomar el teléfono, diciendo que ya le había llegado el mensaje en donde su cuenta de ahorros tenía 225.500 dólares más y que él no pensaba tocar ese dinero. Hablé con Alec un rato más y colgué. Caminé hacia la pared de vidrio y me dediqué a mirar al jardín del patio trasero mientras pensaba en lo duro que Michel había sido conmigo. Yo solamente estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos nosotros, ¿por qué él no podía ser como Alec y simplemente ayudarme?

La puerta se abrió mostrando al todo poderoso Edward Masen. Su traje ajustado a su cuerpo, lo hacía ver espectacularmente bien, el hombre tenía lo suyo, al verlo bajé la cabeza como lo había leído en el contrato, en señal de sumisión. No me gustaba mucho hacerlo pero ya había empezado toda esta locura, había firmado los trece mil contratos que me hizo firmar y dado la mitad del dinero pactado. Aunque Michel había sido tajante al decir que bajo ningún motivo tocaría ese dinero, si no se presentaba algo con Andy.

—Buena chica —dijo acariciando mi cabeza, solo faltaba que me hiciera menear la cola. —Te compré un regalo —dijo extendiendo una caja pequeña, forrada en un brillante papel de color plata.

— ¿Otro? —pregunté pensando en la cantidad de cosas que habíamos comprado esta mañana. —Creo haberte dicho que con los de esta mañana eran suficientes...

—Obediencia y complacencia, Isabella... ¿Recuerdas el contrato? Vas a ser mi mujer en casi todos los sentidos, por los próximos 364 días, me gusta que mis mujeres se vean bonitas ante mis ojos, elegante ante los demás, me complace regalarle cosas a mis mujeres y me complace mucho más que ellas acepten sin chistar. Así que sigue siendo tan buena chica y toma la caja —su voz aunque suave, tenía un toque de fiereza.

Tomé la caja titubeando, como si en cualquier momento esta me fuese a arrancar la mano.

Alzó su manos en ademan de que desenvolviera lo que fuera que me había comprado, traté de que mi mano no temblara tanto al rasgar el fino papel de la envoltura. Mis ojos se abrieron como plato y pude sentir como toda la sangre se me aglomeraba en la cabeza cuando vi el artefacto: era trasparente, completamente alargado y hasta tenía lucecitas.

—Quería buscar uno de mi talla, pero al parecer es imposible —dijo con una sonrisita sardónica. Mi habla se había esfumado. —Te dejo para que te diviertas.

— ¿Para qué quiero yo esto? —pregunté en voz baja mirando fijamente el vibrador en mis manos.

—Creo que es claro lo que quiero. No soy suave, mucho menos pasivo y definitivamente, no soy un puto maestro. Desvírgate y luego ve a mi cama, para eso te lo compré —. Sin más se metió a la habitación y yo me quede sentada en el sofá, sosteniendo el aparato con el cual debía desvirgarme.

.

.

.

Hola chicas, gracias por la acogida, por leer y comentar, espero les guste el segundo cap, agradecer a mi linda beta porque hace un trabajo sensacional con esta historia, como se dieron cuenta Edward es italiano, por eso las palabras Molly le dijo a Isabella que a veces lo hablaba siempre dejaré debajo las traducciones como ahora.

(1)!Maldicion!, eres realmente bella...Mi chica hermosa

(2)Mi chica hermosa

(3)Me quemaré en el más profundo de los infiernos.

.

Aryam


	4. La Habitación del Dolor

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...Mil gracias MU! :)

**"Cada hombre tiene sus penas secretas las cuales el mundo no conoce, y con frecuencia llamamos a un hombre frío, cuando él simplemente está triste."**

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

.

.

**LA HABITACIÓN DEL DOLOR…**

.

Me tomó sólo un minuto levantarme del sofá y caminar hacia la habitación de Edward Masen. El agua de la ducha me decía que estaba bañándose, me senté en la cama aguantando a toda costa las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir mientras mis manos sostenían fuertemente el consolador.

—Eso fue rápido —la voz de Edward me sacó de mis divagues, allí estaba él cubierto con una minúscula toalla negra mientras otra guindaba de su cuello, —pensé que quizás te llevaría más tiempo.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Lo sabías? —dije con voz ronca y los ojos aguados ¡No iba a llorar!... Al menos no delante de él.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —dijo mirando mis manos.

Negué lentamente —Eres hombre para practicar el masoquismo pero no para desvirgar a una mujer… —solté.

—Cuida tus palabras —dijo mordaz.

— ¡O qué! ¿Me golpearás?

— ¡No me tientes!—su voz fue dura y sus ojos, de ese verde que tanto me gustaba, se habían vuelto un par de Icebergs… Fríos.

— ¿Sabes qué puedes hacer con esto? —levanté el vibrador, con rabia —¡Puedes metértelo por el culo, quizás tú también eres virgen por allí, maldito hijo de puta! —sin más le lancé el vibrador al pecho, no iba a poder aguantar más las lágrimas y quería por todo lo sagrado salir de allí. Caminé hasta la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, su cuerpo no se había movido ni un centímetro y parecía que era la primera vez que le decían algo así. No quise esperar a su reacción, así que salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Tenía ganas de llorar, de matarlo de… ¡joder! Pasé la mano por mi cabello sin saber que hacer… le había gritado, tirado su maldito dildo por la cabeza y había salido de esa habitación frustrada, enojada, pero sobre todo, dolida. Yo podía aceptar cualquier cosa pero… ¡Quitarme mi virginidad con un consolador! Ya era bastante denigrante tener que vender mi virtud para que ése imbécil quisiera que lo hiciese con un vibrador.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina sin darme cuenta que Ángela no estaba allí. La cocina era enorme como toda la casa, en el centro tenía un rústico comedor de granito. Suspiré fuertemente mientras caminaba hasta llegar al refrigerador de color gris, lo abrí y saqué una jarra con agua, busqué entre las alacenas un vaso. Necesitaba calmarme y no iba a llorar. ¡No iba a… Limpié la lágrima que sin permiso había rodado por mi mejilla, me escurrí entre el refrigerador y el muro de granito dejando caer las lágrimas que no quería derramar. Mike tenía razón, yo no debería estar aquí, yo no debería pasar por esto.

Sólo quería llegar a casa y abrazar a Andy con todas mis fuerzas, para que me diese ánimos para continuar. Suspiré tratando de no ahogarme con mis lágrimas pero fue imposible, quería detenerlas pero parecían mandarse solas así que sólo enterré mi cabeza en mis piernas dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Había pasado no sé cuanto tiempo desde que había salido de la habitación, aún estaba sentada en el frio mármol de la cocina, cuando su aroma inundó mis sentidos.

— Así que aquí estabas… —dijo acariciando mi cabello **— (1)**Sono una cagna cazzo ha detto di —susurró. —Isabella… —me negué a levantar la mirada ante él. Mis lágrimas seguían saliendo como dos cascadas sin freno alguno, —mírame —volvió a susurrar. — **(2) **¡Maledicalo!... Mírame Isabella —levanté un poco mi rostro tratando de enfocarlo a través de la cortina de lágrimas, estaba en cuclillas mirándome a los ojos. —Puedo llegar a ser un maldito cuando me lo propongo, te juro que no fue mi intensión ser tan brusco —sus dedos retiraron las lágrimas de mis mejillas, —no llores más, tienes que entender que yo no quiero hacerte daño preciosa —. Era la primera vez que me llamaba con un apodo cariñoso.

_Apenas tenemos dos días aquí, no toda una eternidad_ —Bufó mi Sub.

Sorbí mi nariz. —Soy rudo, Isabella, nunca en mis 33 años de vida he estado con una virgen, pero he escuchado historias...

—No voy a hacerlo con un consolador —dije con voz ronca por el llanto.

Pasó las manos por su cabello y luego acarició su barba, pensativo.

—Te deseo —dijo en voz baja. —Mi cuerpo arde por el tuyo, estoy famélico por ti. Desde que te vi, solo puedo imaginarte en mi cama, amarrada con mis corbatas mientras mi polla desaparece en tu cuerpo —, se levantó caminando hacia un lado y otro. —No sabes lo que daría por arrancarte esos vaqueros y hacerte mía sobre este mesón —se detuvo frente a mí y luego se agachó tomándome por la cintura hasta sentarme en el mesón de granito. — ¿Has leído el contrato? —su voz se dulcifico ¿Acaso era bipolar?, primero estaba hablando de follarme y ahora era dulce… —Isabella —, asentí incapaz de decir algo. — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme? Háblame, no puedo tocarte esta noche —acarició con suavidad el vendaje que había colocado el doctor Cullen. —Así que solo tendrás ésta noche para hacer todas las preguntas que tengas en mente.

Me quedé callada. Sí, tenía muchos interrogantes pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—Ya te dije que no era un hombre paciente, si no quieres preguntar entonces ve a la habitación, yo iré al estudio —agarró mi cuello. —Recuerda que debes respirar —mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos y cuando quise reaccionar, sus labios devoraban los míos con el mismo ritmo endemoniado de siempre. Su agarre se tensó en mi cuello mientras sus dedos agarraban mi cabello tirando suavemente de él, abrí mis labios en una invitación silenciosa a lo que el sonrió aún sin dejar de besarme, su lengua serpenteó hasta enredarse con la mía y el beso se volvió frenético. Una de sus manos localizó mi pezón y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi garganta. Sin querer me vi pegándome a su cuerpo en busca de más, tiró de mi cabello dejando expuesto mi cuello y sus labios se dirigieron a él, chupando cada poro de piel, acariciando con su lengua con cada succión.

Mis manos se aferraron de sus hombros mientras juntaba mis piernas buscando liberar un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado allí, bajó la mano de mi pezón hasta dejarla en medio de mis piernas, mientras tensaba más mi cabello.

— ¡No! —susurró con voz ronca. —Yo soy el único que puede darte placer — y su lengua volvió a torturar mi cuello.

—Que-Querías que... me desvirgara con un… consolador —hablé entrecortado.

—A veces soy algo indescifrable, no trates de entenderme —me miró a los ojos antes de volver a atacar mis labios pero con menos intensidad, hasta tirar suavemente de mi labio inferior terminando con el beso. — **(3)** Se continuiamo così ti porterò a letto dimenticando il sotto —Nuevamente palabras en italiano. —Ve a la cama, desnuda —tensó nuevamente mi cabello haciéndome verlo a los ojos, —y nunca, ¡jamás! Vuelvas a alzarme la voz o intentar golpearme, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas.

Lo vi girarse para salir de la cocina.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes de BDSM? —preguntó antes de salir.

—La verdad, no mucho —fui sincera, había leído libros en donde los mencionaba pero solo tenía el concepto básico.

—Espérame aquí —susurró, me quedé mirando cómo salía de la cocina, esta era una casa enorme y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí, me bajé del mesón y abrí el refrigerador sacando los ingredientes para prepararme un sándwich.

Estaba terminando de colocar la mantequilla de maní cuando lo vi entrar a la cocina nuevamente, tenía puesta una remera blanca y un pantalón de pijama de cuadros grises y negros.

—Toma —extendió sus manos pasándome un Ipad III. —Tiene conexión inalámbrica, tengo que revisar unos documentos antes de ir a la cama, sí, mañana quiero pasar el día en casa.

¡Joder!... ¡Él quiere pasar el día en casa! Mañana sería domingo, yo debía ir y ver a Andy, le había prometido a los chicos.

—Ve a la cama y averigua todo lo que puedas sobre BDSM, mañana tú y yo charlaremos sobre tus preguntas y luego veremos la manera de deshacernos de tu virtud.

Lo vi salir de la cocina, tomé el Ipad y un plato con mi sándwich, y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Busqué el consolador con la mirada más no lo hallé en ningún lugar. Suspiré mientras me subía a la cama y abría el servidor de google. Digite rápidamente BDSM…

El servidor me arrojó una cantidad de sitios con información, pero no sabía cuál era el más indicado. Comí el sándwich y bajé a la cocina a dejar el plato, de regreso a la habitación oprimí la primera opción que había en el navegador: Wikipedia.

_BDSM: es la denominación usualmente empleada para designar una serie de prácticas y aficiones sexuales relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina sexualidad extrema convencional._

_Bondage: B_

_Disciplina y Dominación: D_

_Sumisión y Sadismo: S_

_Masoquismo: M_

_Bien, eso ya lo sabía, seguí leyendo poco a poco..._

_El bondage, es la práctica de encordamientos o ataduras sobre el cuerpo humano, con fines estéticos o sexuales. Para el arte del encordamiento, se puede conllevar la inmovilización de la persona pasiva, o no. Así mismo, puede incluir o no la sujeción de ésta a un elemento fijo, la suspensión parcial o total, etc. También se entiende de forma extensiva como bondage las inmovilizaciones con esposas, pañuelos, cadenas, etc._

Deslicé mi dedo por la pantalla queriendo leer más.

_Disciplina: es un término genérico que describe las actividades de quienes gustan, por activa o por pasiva, de la flagelación erótica, también llamada la práctica de los azotes eróticos. Consiste en el uso de la mano para azotar principalmente las nalgas de la persona pasiva, o bien usando algún instrumento, en cuyo caso se extiende la zona azotada a piernas, senos, tórax, etc., y se habla de flagelación. Los instrumentos de azote clásicos en este último tipo de práctica son los floggers o gatos de cola, la paleta, la canne o vara fina y flexible de fresno o similar, la fusta y el látigo, entre otros. Y también un sinfín de instrumentos diseñados en principio con otro propósito, como cepillos para el pelo, zapatillas, etc._

Recordé las palabras de Edward… _Y nunca, ¡jamás! Vuelvas a alzarme la voz o intentar golpearme, o te pondré sobre mis rodillas._

Batí mi cabeza de un lado a otro no dejándome intimidar por lo leído.

_Dominación-sumisión: es integrada por una parte pasiva, que adopta el rol sumiso, y una parte activa, que hace lo propio respecto del rol dominante. En todo caso se concreta en torno a un modelo de Intercambio Erótico de Poder (EPE), basado en el consenso._

_El sadomasoquismo, es un término genérico que define relaciones en las cuales el binomio dolor-placer tiene una gran importancia como medio de materializar relaciones de intercambio de poder. Se denomina sadismo, por otra parte, a la práctica activa que realizan las personas que sienten un placer sexual al castigar a otra._

_Masoquismo: sería la práctica pasiva, la de aquellas personas que experimentan un placer sexual al sufrir determinada intensidad de dolor._

_Todas las actividades enmarcadas en el BDSM tienen un elemento común: los participantes construyen, de forma voluntaria y partiendo de una situación de consenso, relaciones con marcado traspaso de poderes._

Bueno, hasta aquí yo sabía todo eso, con menor profundidad pero lo sabía. Deslicé el dedo nuevamente por la pantalla:

_Palabra de seguridad: La palabra o código es usada por la parte sumisa para indicar de forma rápida que el grado, las circunstancias o la actividad que se está desarrollando no es de su gusto y que desea parar. La ética del BDSM prefija que en todo momento la parte dominante respetará dicha manifestación e interrumpirá la actividad._

Bostecé fuertemente y giré mi reloj de pulsera para ver la hora, era casi media noche y Edward aun no llegaba a la habitación. Me levanté de la cama y me quité los vaqueros y el suéter de cuello alto que tenia puesto, las botas estaban a un lado de la cama, las tomé y las coloqué en un rincón. Edward me había comprado una gran cantidad de ropa, pero Ángela las había guardado quién sabe dónde.

Me deshice de mi sostén, pero cuando iba a quitarme las bragas decidí no hacerlo, apagué el Ipad y me metí dentro de las cobijas. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Morfeo vino a mí.

—Despierta… —susurró una voz sensual en mi oído antes de succionar el lóbulo levemente.

— ¡Aaah! —gemí mientras mi cuerpo se pegaba involuntariamente a una superficie dura, sentía un hormigueo extraño en mi vientre mientras los labios de Edward recorrían mi nuca suavemente y su mano trabajaba en mis pecho, acariciando y tirando de mi pezón derecho. —Ed...Edward…

—Shutt… —susurró mientras seguía besando mi hombro, y mi espalda se pegaba cada vez más a su ancho pecho, su mano abandonó mi adolorido pezón, trazando planos inexistentes sobre mi abdomen. — ¿Por qué tienes las bragas puestas? —Su voz sensual mando latigazos de dolor a mi vientre, —tienen que irse… —sentí la tela rasgarse mientras sus dedos acariciaban externamente mi centro. —Sin depilar… tsk tsk, estás comprando todos los boletos para una buena zurra, Isabella —. Su dedo entró en mis pliegues — ¡Joder! Eres receptiva, preciosa —pegó su erección a mi trasero, clavándome su miembro en mis nalgas, gemí ante el contacto mientras sus dedos recorrían lentamente mis pliegues.

—Ed...Edww…¡Sr. Masen!... —grité al sentir la tortura.

—Relájate…Respira —me recordó a la vez que las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris y no pude evitar el grito que salió de mi garganta. — (**4) **Come lista di condanna mente —sentí su dedo curvarse mientras entraba en mí. Para ese momento mi cuerpo respondía sólo, arqueándose contra la espalda de Edward. Su bombeo era frenético, pegué mi cabeza complemente al hueco de su hombro izquierdo mientras gritaba abrumada por las mil y una sensaciones, mi cuerpo se empezó a contraer… ¡me voy a correr!

— ¡No!... ¡Resiste más! —su orden fue sensual, clara, fuerte y joder… ¿cómo carajos lo iba a aguantar? —Si te corres, aumentaré los azotes la próxima vez que me faltes el respeto —. ¡Mierda!, su nariz acariciaba mi cabello, sus besos en mis hombros y sus frenético movimiento me tenía en el bode de un maravilloso orgasmo.

— ¡Resiste!

—No puedo… —lloriqueé, y el aprovechó para agregar un dedo más a la ecuación. — ¡Por favor! —supliqué sin saber qué.

— ¡Aún no! —susurra palabras en mi oído... Italiano… y joder estaba más caliente que un día en el desierto del Sahara. Su ritmo no había disminuido, sus dedos ágiles se movían dentro y fuera de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó. —¡Dámelo!... ¡córrete preciosa! —sentí como el espiral que estaba en mi vientre se rompía en mil pedazos, mi cuerpo se contrajo dolorosamente, mis músculos se hicieron pesados mientras estaba presa de aquel arcoíris de colores. Lo siguiente que sentí fue a Edward encajar sus dientes en mi hombro, haciéndome gemir no sé si de dolor o placer…

—Eso fue malditamente perfecto —dijo mientras yo bajaba de la milésima nube, sentía mi cuerpo como peso muerto pero estaba bastante relajada. Podía ver claramente a mi Subconsciente tirada en el sillón más lejano de mi memoria, quería hablar pero las palabras no salían así que me limite a tratar de calmar a mi acelerado corazón, los dedos de Edward aún se encontraban dentro de mi cuerpo, moviéndose lentamente, su erección ahora está ubicada dentro de mi nalgas pero sin entrar en mi cuerpo y espero que siga así. —Bien hecho —sus dedos abandonan mi centro y de mi garganta sale un pequeño grito.

Levantó sus dedos hasta mi cara, sé que estoy más roja que la nariz de Rodolfo.

—Quiero que aprendas a conocerte —separó los dos dedos que habían estado dentro de mí. —Odio compartir —su otro brazo me hizo girar quedando frente a frente, sumergida en ese pozo azul cielo que son sus ojos. —Chupa —dijo lentamente enseñándome un dedo. —¡Hazlo! —moví mi cabeza un poco hasta alcanzar el dedo, introduciéndolo en mi boca. —¡Cristo! —murmuró cerrando los ojos. — **(5) **¡Little Devil!

No tenía mal sabor, era algo entre dulce y salado, no encuentro con que compararlo, succiono un poco más mientras mi lengua se desliza por su dedo.

— ¡Basta! —dijo sacando sus dedo de mi boca y abriendo sus ojos, el verde esmeralda se ha ido dejando un verde intenso. Lleva su otro dedo a su boca y… ¡Mierda! Un pequeño gemido escapa de su boca mientras su lengua absorbe mis fluidos —Al baño, ahora —su voz es dura. —Tu virtud peligra —dice cerrando los ojos, —y tu trasero también…

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente, encerrándome en el baño y cerrando la puerta con seguro. Gradué el agua y me metí bajo el chorro, con cuidado de no mojar el vendaje puesto por el doctor Cullen, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido minutos atrás. Abrí el gabinete del baño preguntándome qué había detrás de la puerta que estaba a un costado del baño, lo revise encontrando lo que necesitaba, solo esperaba que Edward no se molestara.

Con mucho cuidado depile mi parte sur, me sentía a la expectativa de todo, cuando estuve completamente rasurada, dejé caer el agua caliente sobre mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí del baño Edward no estaba, sujeté bien la toalla a mi cuerpo y caminé hasta la mitad de la habitación, me senté en la cama recordando nuevamente lo sucedido, suspiré resignada al no tener ni idea de dónde podría estar mi ropa.

—Te gusta tentarme, ¿no, Isabella? —la voz de Edward tenía un toque de diversión, me giré para contestarle pero no pude hablar, frente a mi Edward lucía una sudadera negra que colgaba de sus caderas junto con una camisilla blanca, cada uno de sus músculos se pegaba dolorosamente a la tela, y para completar tenía una toalla en su cuello, estaba descalzo y… ¡Joder! ¡Se veía espectacularmente bien!

—Yo... Yo sólo… —respiré tranquilizándome. —No sé donde Ángela dejó mi ropa.

El rió, una sonrisa fresca y divertida mientras caminaba al baño.

—Sígueme —dijo en voz baja, volví a tensar el nudo de la toalla mientras lo seguía, entramos al baño y luego abrimos una de las puertas que estaban allí. —La ropa de la izquierda es la tuya, escoge algo sencillo ya que ahora en la mañana no saldremos a ningún lado.

—Verás, yo…

—A ningún lado, Isabella, obedece. Tengo hambre y Ángela ya tiene el desayuno listo — y se giró para salir del imponente closet.

—En el contrato decía que yo podía salir de 8 am a 5 pm —dije fuertemente.

—Y también decía que era siempre y cuando yo no estuviera en casa.

— ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —grité, ¿por qué este hombre se empeñaba en joder los momentos tranquilos?

—Y a mí no me importa si tienes una cita con el vaticano, cancela lo que tengas que hacer y bajas a desayunar —dijo con voz fuerte, —tienes cinco minutos y van tres, te espero abajo —. Salió dejándome completamente frustrada, tomé un sweater de algodón y unos nuevos vaqueros, registré buscando unas bragas, me las coloqué rápidamente y salí de la habitación.

Para variar, él brillaba por su ausencia, calcé unas bailarinas que había traído de casa y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, el omnipotente estaba sentado en la silla mirando su Blackberry, Benjamín estaba a un lado como una estatua.

—Diez minutos de retraso para unos simples vaqueros y un sweater —dijo sin mirarme.

—Necesito salir —dije sentándome.

— ¡Te dije que no! —su voz se subió dos octavas.

No quería hacerlo, no quería rogarle pero yo necesitaba ver a Andy.

—Por favor… —susurré.

—Benjamín —miró al chico de ojos purpuras. —Dile a Ángela que puede servir el desayuno —. Benjamín asintió y luego salió del salón. —Isabella, cuando doy una orden no me gusta discutirla —pinchó el puente de su nariz, —si yo digo NO, es simple y llanamente, no. No vuelvas a preguntar, no me contradigas y no insistas porque no cambiaré de opinión, si no que al contrario, pones tu trasero en peligro, ¿está claro?

Suspiré aguantando las lágrimas.

—Dije, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor —dije en voz baja mientras bajaba la cabeza, Ángela llegó con Benjamín sirviendo los platos. —Sírvele al señor, Ángela, he… —levanté la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, —he perdido el apetito… —me levanté de la mesa dispuesta a salir del maldito comedor.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo taciturno. —Siéntate y come, Isabella.

—No tengo hambre, quiero retirarme.

—Tienes que comer.

— ¡Ya decidiste tenerme encerrada el día de hoy, es mi problema si como o no! —grité de vuelta, Ángela me miró con los ojos abiertos y Edward apretaba los cubiertos como si quisiera doblarlos.

—Siéntate y come —dijo entre dientes. —No lo repetiré, Isabella.

Sonreí sardónicamente mientras salía del comedor, Benjamín salió tras de mí.

—Señorita por favor —susurró. —No es manera de ganarse las cosas, vuelva a la mesa.

— ¿Por qué le tienen tanto miedo tú, Seth, Ángela? —pregunté.

—No es miedo, es agradecimiento. El señor parece ser un ser despreciable pero…

—ES un ser despreciable, Benjamín —dije con voz contenida.

—No, no lo es, su vida no fue fácil, todo lo que ha pasado en ella lo han vuelto un hombre duro. Cada hombre tiene sus penas secretas las cuales el mundo no conoce, y con frecuencia llamamos a un hombre frío, cuando él simplemente está triste.

— ¿Triste? ¡Ja! Benjamín no me hagas reír…

—Por favor vuelva a la mesa, señorita —dijo frustrado.

—No lo haré, Benjamín —dije y subí las escaleras. Edward Masen triste, y yo soy el hombre de las diez mil cabezas. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me tiré en la cama, busqué entre mis pocas pertenencias mi celular y marqué a Mike. Pero no me contestó, al parecer mi amigo aún estaba enojado, intenté con Alec pero tampoco tuve éxito, solo esperaba que Andy estuviera bien.

Volví a marcarle a Mike, pero nuevamente me envió a buzón

—Hola, sólo llamaba para ver como estaban, no creo posible ir hoy. Mike, no me juzgues, esto es demasiado difícil como para que también tenga que lidiar con tú indiferencia. Necesitan el dinero, las hipotecas los van a consumir vivos y lo sabes, yo no estoy arriesgándome por ustedes y tampoco quiero que me veas como una víctima, soy consciente que no es la mejor opción y que me estoy vendiendo como una puta cualquiera, pero entiéndeme… —suspiré dejando escapar unas lágrimas. —Si no fuera por ustedes, ¿qué habría sido de Andy y de mí? Sólo estoy retribuyendo un favor, sé que ustedes cuidaran bien a mi pequeñita, por favor hazme saber que están bien —, sorbí mi nariz. —Dile a Andy que mami la ama y que mañana iré a verla.

Ángela entró con una bandeja a la habitación. —Le dije a Benjamín que no tenía hambre, llévate la bandeja.

—Debe comer algo señorita —dijo con voz suave.

—Quizás más tarde, ahora no Ángela, por favor llévatela y no vuelvas a decirme señorita, soy Isabella.

—El señor no es un hombre malo…

La corté.

—Benjamín ya me dio el sermón del hombre triste y sabes qué, Edward Masen es todo menos un hombre triste, llévate la comida ¿sí? —ella asintió y salió de la habitación. Me recosté en la cama y miré la mesita encontrándome con el Ipad, lo tomé y encendí.

Google: Edward Masen

_Presidente y CEO de Masen Corporation, empresa a nivel mundial con sedes en América del Norte, España, Londres y cuya casa Matriz radicaba en Italia._

Dejé que el dedo se escurriera por la pantalla del ordenador, no me interesaba mucho su empresa, quería saber de él.

_Hijo de Elizabeth Platt y Anthony Masen, huérfano desde los 6 años, criado por su tío Aro Vulturi. Estudió arquitectura en Oxford y su maestría de planificación y diseño urbano la realizó en Harvard. A los 25 años, se hizo su nombramiento oficial como presidente de Masen Corp., para con el traspasar de los años hacerla una empresa prospera que provee 1564 empleos por país de ubicación._

_A sus 33 años, Edward Masen, es el empresario más sagaz en la industria de la construcción, entre sus proyectos está la remodelación de varios teatros y la construcción de edificios importantes a nivel de Norte América, España, Londres e Italia…_

—Ángela me dijo que no habías querido comer nada —alcé la mirada viendo a Edward con una bandeja. —Come —su voz no fue alta pero si tenía un tono que no aceptaba réplicas, lo vi sentarse en un lado de la cama.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Ángela, no tengo hambre —dije cerrando la página de google y sentándome mejor.

— ¿Es porque no irás a verlo? —su voz tenía un toque de… ¿celos? Mi estómago gruñó, anoche solo había comido un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y hoy no había comido nada. El hambre me estaba haciendo ver fantasmas ¿Edward "todo poderoso" Masen, celoso?

—Necesito salir —dije lastimosamente.

Pasó su mano por sus cortos cabellos y luego delineó su barba.

—Está bien —susurró. —Sólo no te acostumbres. Los domingos estoy en casa, a no ser que me toque viajar, si estás aquí es para acompañarme, así que los días que esté en casa no saldrás. Por hoy puedes salir pero te quiero aquí en dos horas — estuve a punto de saltar y abrazarlo pero me contuve.

—Come por favor —susurró, —y por lo que más quieras, que solo sean dos horas, Seth te llevará e irá por ti. Tienes que acompañarme a un lugar esta noche y odio llegar tarde —se levantó de la cama dejando la bandeja con los dos burritos y el vaso de jugo en la cama.

—Y antes de irte, cámbiate esa ropa —miré mi ropa, pensando en qué estaba mal, —al menos ponte una cazadora, hace frío allá afuera. Estaré en el estudio, ven a verme cuando te vayas —se giró y se fue.

Comí uno de los burritos y la mitad del jugo, salté al baño, me cepillé los dientes y busqué en el gran closet una cazadora de cuero. Me cambié las bailarinas por mis antiguas botas de cuero y me maquillé un poco, volví a intentar llamar al celular pero nuevamente se fue a buzón.

Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos tropezándome con Benjamín en la parte de abajo.

—El señor esta en el estudio —dijo en voz baja, a veces este chico daba miedo. —Corredor izquierdo, tercera puerta a la derecha —dijo leyendo mi mente.

—Gracias —dije mientras caminaba hacia el estudio. Toqué levemente y luego asomé la cabeza, Edward estaba sentado en una esquina de su escritorio, hablaba por celular, en italiano maldecía y en su muy fluido ingles intercambiaba palabras con la persona que hablaba. —Toma el primer maldito avión que traiga tu patético trasero a este condenado país —gimió antes de trancar la llamada, levanto la vista encontrándose conmigo.

—Ya me voy —susurré.

—Seth te estará esperando afuera. Ven aquí… —palmeó su pierna, caminé vacilante hasta que él extendió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. —Dos horas, Isabella. No hagas que me arrepienta de darte libertades —sonrió. —Ahora despídete como se debe… –su mano subió por mi espalda hasta tensarse en mi cuello, su boca demandante se apodero de la mía en un beso frenético que hacía que mi parte sur se contrajera dolorosamente, una de sus manos bajo hasta mi trasero, inclinándome hacia delante pegando mi muy necesitado centro a la erección que sobresalía en su sudadera, su beso duró dos largos minutos, una eternidad para mí, terminó dando pequeños besos en mis labios. —Vete ya.

Salí del estudio algo desorientada, moví mi cabeza rápidamente hasta centrarme en salir de la mansión. Seth me esperaba en un lujoso Ferrari color gris plateado, había caído en cuenta que todo lo de este hombre era de esa gama de colores.

Me subí al impresionante coche de asientos de cuero en color piel, mientras un muy serio Seth conducía sin preguntar a donde, cuando llegué, tanto el local, como el balcón estaban cerrados.

Y empecé preocuparme, los exámenes para la operación de Andy empezaban mañana a no ser que…

—Isabella —la voz de Alec me trajo a la realidad. —Pensábamos que ya no venías pequeña… —dijo besando mi frente.

—Me levanté tarde...

_Nos tenían presa de un orgasmo… _—dijo mi Sub.

Rodé mis ojos por lo directo de mi subconsciente.

—Luego estuve llamando pero no encontré respuesta alguna ¿Dónde está Andrea? —pregunté.

—Con Mike, en el parque. Yo vine a buscar su biberón, los celulares los dejamos, hoy queríamos un día con la bebita. Alec abrió el local y entró tan rápido como salió. — ¿Vamos? —Asentí mirando a Seth.

—Seth puedes irte —le dije, a lo que el negó.

—El señor Masen me ha ordenado expresamente esperarla las dos horas que estará aquí.

— ¿Dos horas? —Alec enarcó una ceja.

—Umm… como quieras —lo ignoré mirando a Seth. —Iré con Alec al parque.

Cuando llegamos, Mike no me miró, dejó a Andy en mis brazos y se alejó del lugar más no se fue del parque. Alec salió tras él y los vi discutir, negué con la cabeza mientras hundía mi nariz en los negros cabellos de Andy.

Las dos horas pasaron tan rápido como cuando uno toma un centímetro cúbico de agua. Antes de que pudiese preverlo, Seth estaba parqueado en el parque. Le di a Andy a Alec, ya que Mike había desparecido luego de la discusión con él, deposité un beso en su cabecita y le dije a mi amigo que mañana a las 10 estaría en la casa. Sabía que solo Mike estaría allí, Alec era abogado y a esa hora estaría en el bufete.

Media hora después estaba en la mansión, Seth bajó con dos cajas de comida italiana, ¿en qué momento la había comprado?

Caminé hasta el estudio y sonreí al ver a Edward mirando su ordenador, tenía unos lentes cuadrados con orillas plateadas puestos. Su ordenador era un Apple y como para variar plateado.

—Ya estoy aquí —dije sin saber por qué, el levantó su vista y me quedó mirando.

—Ángela y Benjamín tienen el día libre, Seth trajo comida seguramente, ve y come.

— ¿Y tú? —pregunté.

—Me serviré luego y comeré —levantó sus lentes y acarició sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué no pongo la mesa mientras tú dejas de trabajar por hoy? —estaba feliz de haber visto a mi pequeña.

—Está bien, igual ya no iba a trabajar más, hay cosas que quiero enseñarte.

Durante el almuerzo estuvimos callados, solo se escuchaban los cubiertos al rozar el plato y nuestras respiraciones. Al terminar, Edward se levantó de su puesto y me tendió su mano.

—Quiero que conozcas partes de la casa, esta mañana me di cuenta que no sabes la ubicación de muchas cosas —sonrió. Tomé su mano y sus dedos apretaron los míos suavemente. Se sentía bien cuando él y yo podíamos hablar como dos personas civilizadas, salimos de la casa y me llevó hasta la parte posterior del jardín. —Esta es la cochera —dijo suavemente mientras vi a Seth limpiar un lujoso Lamborghini.

— ¿Es un Lamborghini? —pregunté.

—Sí, murciélago 6, todo un bebé con 12 velocidades y seis caballos de potencia —parecía un adolescente hablando de su artista favorito.

—Es… plateado —dije tontamente.

—Tengo un fetiche por las cosas de ese color, no es ni muy oscuro ni muy blanco, ni muy bueno, ni muy malo, tal como soy yo. Vamos dentro.

Fuimos a la cocina y a su estudio en donde había una puerta al final de la pared derecha; esta era la casa de las habitaciones con puertas, casi me caigo de la impresión cuando la abrió: era una sala de juegos. Había un impresionante televisor de 48 pulgadas empotrado a la pared, al lado habían consolas de video juegos, un XBOX 360 junto a una repisa de cds, un Play3 y para terminar, una repisa llenas de películas Blu Ray con un Dvd. En la mitad había un sofá de dos puestos y una silla reclinable, miré a la izquierda donde había una pared literalmente llena de libros y la pared de la derecha era como la de la antesala de la habitación, era en vidrio y daba directamente al jardín.

—Esta es mi habitación de entretenimiento, está al lado de mi estudio porque es algo muy preciado para mí, es donde puedo quitar el estrés de la jornada laboral. Todas mis casas tienen una —dijo suevamente. —Puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, Ángela tiene una llave del estudio pero esta puerta permanece sin llave.

Caminó hasta salir de la habitación, lo seguí sumisamente mientras el subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartíamos. Abrió la puerta que daba al baño y luego abrió otra puerta que no había visto.

—Este es un pequeño sauna —dijo prendiendo la luz. —Aquí está el Jacuzzi también, sólo debes graduar la temperatura —observé las butacas de madera y el impresionante jacuzzi del centro. Tomó mi mano nuevamente y salimos del baño camino hasta la puerta que estaba al otro extremo de la pared, —y esta es la habitación de juegos —. Lo miré confundida, ¿qué esa habitación no estaba abajo? —Sólo yo tengo la llave —dijo sacándome de mi divagues. —Te daré una copia luego. Cuando yo diga que me esperes aquí, debes venir y esperarme desnuda, arrodillada en el suelo, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, con tus palmas fijas en el suelo y la cabeza gacha ¿he sido claro? —asentí mirándolo fijamente mientras el sacaba la llave de su pantalón y la giraba en su cerradura.

—Cuando estés aquí dentro voy a someterte, a exigir de ti hasta el último ápice de placer y entrega que puedas darme. Voy a llevar tus límites hasta donde no puedas soportar. Seré tu señor o tu amo, dentro de esta habitación no puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Dentro de esta habitación, te enseñaré a satisfacer todos mis deseos, serás parte de mis perversiones, me darás placer y yo te lo daré en iguales cantidades, me obedecerás y acatarás cada una de mis órdenes ¿entendido? —volví a asentir. —Si no cooperas, te pondré sobre mis rodillas y azotaré ese respingón trasero que tienes. Si me haces enojar también lo haré, es una manera de disciplinarte, eso lo has leído en el contrato —asentí. —El castigo será según la falta que cometas y lo haré con mi palma o con alguno de mis juguetes —me dio su sonrisa torcida y sentí un corrientazo que acabo en mi entrepierna. ¡Joder, me estaba excitando su tono de voz! El saber que me golpearía ¡me estaba volviendo loca! Debería tener miedo que un bastardo me golpeara pero estaba aquí, de pie tras él, a la expectativa de qué me aguardaba tras la maldita puerta. Podía sentir como mi centro se empapaba cada vez más cuando él hablaba, su voz era baja pero no por eso era menos sexy y provocativa.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió invitándome a pasar.

¡Ay, joder!... Jesús, Ala, Buda, Poseidón, Thor, Odín y todos los demás dioses paganos y no paganos…

¡Esa era la habitación del dolor, no el cuarto de juegos como él lo había llamado! Era grande, mucho más grande que las demás, las paredes eran de color gris y las cortinas en color negro pero eso no era lo que asustaba, lo que me tenía jodidamente petrificada era la cantidad de tablas, fustas, flogger, correas, látigos, cadenas… Esto daba miedo, escuche el click de la puerta al cerrarse mientras los dedos de Edward hacían un recorrido entre mis hombros y brazos. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi cuerpo y saber que estábamos solos y encerrados, hacía que tuviese un nudo en el estómago.

—No tengas miedo —susurró. — ¡Nunca! Jamás te haría daño, al menos no intencionalmente, la mayoría de las cosas aquí presentes son para el placer de ambos —tragué grueso ante la palabra daño. Seguí detallando la habitación enfocándome en el closet de madera gigante empotrado a un lado de la pared, Edward vio mi mirada y habló. —Allí hay cosas que utilizaremos de vez en cuando, poco a poco, te iré informando de cada una de ellas. Soy Dominante, Isabella, pero nunca haremos algo que tú no quieras.

— ¿Qué… —sentía mi boca seca. —¿Qué hay allí? —pregunté.

—Velas, cuerdas, bolas chinas, esposas, dulces, pinzas, dildos, tacones, ropa, dilatadores, etc.; cualquier cosa que me proporcione placer, Isabella —sus dedos en mi brazo trataban de tranquilizarme pero… ¡joder! Faltaba mucho para que me tranquilizara. —Relájate, hoy sólo te estoy mostrando —. Exhalé tratando de relajarme.

Noté que el cuarto estaba tapizado con una hermosa alfombra de color negro con rayas plateadas. Había un gran espejo empotrado a una pared y un banco de terciopelo negro frente a él. Del otro lado había un sofá de cuero negro, era curvado como el de los salones de striptease de The Chalet, en el centro un tubo que salía del techo hasta el suelo.

Yo no iba hacerle el baile de tubo… ¡Mierda, ni siquiera sabía hacerlo!

En el centro de la habitación, pegada a la pared, había una cama de madera inmensamente grande, con dosel, cortinas negras bajaban desde el techo y se unían con las columnas de la cama con un cobertor negro; y a su lado dos mesas de noche cada una, de una gaveta.

Paradójicamente sobre la cama, empotrado en el techo, había un espejo del mismo tamaño de la cama…

—Es placer, Isabella, sólo placer —susurró, quería salir de allí. —Contrataré una persona para que te enseñe a bailar Vertical Pole, soy bastante fetichista, al igual que un entrenador personal. El Ipad que te entregué ayer es tuyo ¿has investigado sobre el BDSM como te lo sugerí? —asentí. — ¿Tienes preguntas que hacerme? —negué. —Bien, quiero que investigues sobre los ejercicios Kegel también.

Pude ver a mi Subconsciente escribiendo en sus post-it de colores escandalosos.

—Ajá… —fue lo único que pude articular, buscaba afanosamente algo que hubiese perdido de vista.

—No hay cámaras de seguridad, ni de video, soy fetichista pero no al extremo. Me basta con los espejos y mis pequeños juguetes. Vámonos de aquí, tenemos una cena a la que asistir y necesito que nos arreglemos —suspiró y se pinchó el puente de la nariz. —Salgamos de aquí, hueles… demasiado apetitosa para tú propio bien, si seguimos aquí, te follaré sin contemplación —dijo girándose y abriendo la puerta. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo de ese lugar.

Cuando llegué a la habitación normal en la que había estado durmiendo todas estas noches, Edward no estaba allí, lo busqué con la mirada hasta que salió del baño.

—Me gustaría que te colocaras esto —dijo extendiendo un vestido marrón en la cama, era sencillo pero elegante. —No te pongas botas, quiero los zapatos que te compre en Jimmy Choo ayer, los dorados a juego. Voy a dejarte arreglar sola, yo iré a la habitación de huéspedes. Reúnete conmigo en el estudio en una hora —sin más salió de la habitación.

Me di un baño lentamente, necesitaba comprar un jabón de baño, el de Edward olía bien pero era muy masculino para mi gusto, anudé la toalla a mi cuerpo y salí al closet buscando ropa interior. Tomé una bolsa de encaje negro que era lo que mejor se vería con el vestido, el sostén era pequeñísimo pero tapaba lo necesario y ni que decir de la tanga.

Me coloqué el vestido y me miré en el espejo. Sonreí, quedaba justo debajo de mis rodillas y tenía un generoso escote, me hacía ver hermosa y elegante. No podía quejarme, soy mujer vanidosa y coqueta como todas. Peiné mi cabello anudándolo en una pequeña cola dejando mechones de cabellos sueltos, me maquillé discretamente y me subí a las armas mortales que Masen había dicho que usara.

Bajé con cuidado las escaleras hasta llegar al estudio, Edward se veía impresionante como siempre. Tenía un traje hecho a la medida de color negro, no plata como siempre, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra a juego, nuevamente hablaba por celular.

— ¿Conseguiste vuelo? Entonces estarás aquí mañana por la tarde… ¿ella vendrá contigo?... Sí, ella está aquí… ¡No me jodas Jasper! ¡Controla a la enana que tienes por esposa o te juro que la mandare en una cohete a la luna!… Sabes muy bien que puedo pagarlo… —sonrió. —Sí… Sí, le diré que cenaremos mañana con ustedes y por favor controla a tu mujer, no quiero preguntas muy subidas de tono, Isabella es algo tímida… si y nada de hablarle de mis parejas de Italia.

Carraspee haciéndome notar.

—Jasper tengo que irme… si, ella está aquí… (6)¡Joder! Cazzo Idiot non stanno andando fuori a cena, lascia la sciocca e controlla il goblin male è come una donna —colgó. —Estás realmente hermosa…. (7) mia bella ragazza —dijo con su voz aterciopelada. —Ven aquí —tendió su mano, —gírate… —ordenó cuando llegué al frente de él sentí el metal deslizarse por mi cuello, me volvió a colocar frente a él. —Bella, cuando lo vi supe que se vería hermoso en ti…Ven —tomó mi mano hasta dejarme frente a la vitrina del bar, el collar era sencillo, de oro y con un brillante en forma de media luna.

— ¿Es un diamante? —pregunté acariciando el dije.

—Sí, no quiero objeciones, me complace vértelo puesto —dijo serio, — ¿nos vamos?

Asentí, sin replicar, al final el se pondría en tono mandón y yo no podría hacer nada.

Me colocó un abrigo en la salida de la casa y salimos para encontrarnos con Seth, que nos esperaba en el Lamborghini.

— ¿Seth no descansa? —pregunté.

—Yo nunca conduzco, Isabella…

— ¿Nunca, nunca?

—Nunca.

— ¿Por qué?

—No preguntes cosas que no quieres saber…

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero saber? —pregunté, —si pregunto es porque quiero saber.

—Entonces no preguntes cosas que no quiero contestar.

—Tienes una cantidad de autos lujosos y caros, y no conduces. ¡No entiendo!

—Soy fetichista ya te lo dije, y no quiero hablar de eso, ¿sí?

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—A casa de Carlisle Cullen, fue mi compañero hace varios años atrás y ahora que estaré aquí me hará bien conversar con él.

Seth aparcó en una casa similar a la de Edward, varios minutos después de conducir. —Recuerda por qué me acompañas y asegúrate que mi copa nunca esté vacía —dijo serio, antes de que Seth abriera la puerta del coche. Me aseguré de estar un paso atrás de él.

En la puerta nos recibió una señora regordeta con sonrisa amable. La casa era enorme, blanca con un estilo fresco y juvenil. No podía imaginar que el doctor Cullen viviese aquí. La señora nos acompaño hasta el living donde el doctor estaba con un pequeño de no más de 1 año, me recordó automáticamente a Andy y sentí mi peso hundirse un poco, aún faltaban 363 días para poder estar con mi pequeña todo el tiempo.

—Carlisle ha llegado tu visita —dijo la señora amablemente haciéndonos pasar.

—Toma a Kellan y dile a mi esposa que ya llegaron los invitados, debe estar en la habitación de los chicos —le dio el niño a la señora. —Siéntense —dijo en voz suave, —veo que aún conservas el vendaje, puedes retirarlo esta noche antes de ir a la cama, esa herida cierra con rapidez —sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada, coqueta, igual como la que de vez en cuando Edward dejaba salir.

Me senté al lado de Edward y el tomó mi mano suavemente, enredando mis dedos con los suyos. Lo miré confundida, era la tercera vez que lo hacía el día de hoy.

El doctor Cullen miró nuestras manos y sonrió cuando una chica entró a la sala. —Siento la tardanza, Michael es un poquito difícil a veces, lo he dejado en casa de Drew, y a Kellan en casa de Dante —sonrió antes de acercarse al doctor y darle un beso. La chica se veía amable, tenía una falda a la cadera blanca y un sencillo sweater azul con unas bailarinas a juego. Recordé el nombre que ella había pronunciado, Mike, como mi amigo. Me hizo recordar lo mal que me había tratado hoy, a veces la indiferencia duele más que una bofetada…

Edward me miró serio al notar el cambio en mi rostro, removí un poco mi mano y trate de sonreír.

— ¿Pasamos a la mesa? —preguntó el doctor, haciendo que Edward relajara la mayor parte de sus músculos y se levantara.

La cena estuvo realmente deliciosa, y de postre sirvieron cheesecake de galleta oreo, el favorito de la señora Cullen. Ellos fueron muy amables y la esposa del doctor se veía realmente agradable, pasó casi toda la noche hablando de los pequeños y de lo mandón que a veces era el doctor. Mientras los hombres hablaban de negocios, en algún punto de la velada luego de la cena, Edward besó mis nudillos y me susurró que hablaría con el doctor en privado. Ambos se encerraron en lo que parecía un estudio, mientras la señora Cullen me enseñaba su casa y me mostraba fotos de los pequeños demonios, como ella llamaba a sus hijos y a su esposo.

Eran pasadas las diez cuando Edward y el doctor salieron del estudio, se estrecharon las manos y el doctor susurró un "sé amable", quería pensar que no hablaban de mí. Su esposa lo abrazó fuertemente, miré al doctor, parecía que era capaz de ponerse frente a una bala solo por protegerla. Algún día me gustaría que me amasen así. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna cuando Edward unió nuestras manos.

— ¿Entonces cuando me envías el boceto de borrador? —preguntó el doctor rodeando la cintura de su esposa con un brazo.

—Trabajaré en él mañana y te enviaré un preliminar a primeras luces del martes —dijo en tono profesional.

—Está bien, lo esperaré. Espero que podamos repetir esta velada —dijo mientras volvían a estrechar sus manos.

—Algún otro día —la empleada nos dio nuestros abrigos mientras yo daba gracias a Dios por irnos a casa y descansar mis pies, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de alturas.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, Edward escribía en su celular y yo miraba por la ventana. Al llegar, Seth abrió la puerta de Edward y él me tendió la mano para bajar.

—Ve a la habitación, yo iré en un momento —asentí. —No te desnudes, espera que yo llegue, puedes quitarte los zapatos. Espero que te acostumbres a ellos, es uno más de mis fetiches —sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada exactamente igual a la del doctor Cullen, pero en él lucía diferente. Lucía como un niño pequeño planeando una travesura.

Subí las escaleras, llegando a la habitación continua a la recamara, me senté en el sofá y me quité las armas mortales más conocidas como zapatos. Subí las piernas al sofá y me quedé mirando a la luna un rato, siempre me había parecido enigmática, mirándonos desde el cielo, acechándonos.

Una locura, de pequeña veía un animé que trataba de un imperio en la luna y me gustaba mucho, pero dejaron de trasmitirlo de un momento a otro, cuando aún yo era feliz, cuando aún era una niña.

La puerta cerrándose me hizo girar para encontrarme con Edward, se había quitado el saco y su corbata negra, parecía… nervioso, algo que me hizo poner en estado de nervios a mi también.

—He hablado con Carlisle —se sentó a mi lado en el sofá

Mi Subconciente se mordía las uñas, y cuando el levantó la mano, ella empezó a sudar y yo también.

—No puedo esperar más —su voz se enronqueció. —Mi cuerpo me pide que te reclame, cada mañana es más difícil dejarte ir y atender mi erección, soy un hombre insaciable —su mano acarició mi mejilla levantando mi mentón. —Tengo más de una semana sin tener contacto con alguna mujer, solo esta mañana cuando no pude controlar mis manos... Te vez realmente adorable cuando duermes, la mia bella ragazza —sus labios buscaron los míos y accedí, dejé que su lengua acariciara la mía, mientras mi respiración empezaba a fallarme, mis manos se cernieron a sus brazos, mi corazón empezó acelerarse y ya casi no tentía aire. Se separó de mí sonriendo.

—Debes aprender a respirar, Isabella —se levantó del sofá. —Ven… —su mano se extendió hacia mí. No podía creer que tres letras podían sonar tan sensuales y llenas de expectativas, tomé su mano indecisa y ambos caminamos a la habitación. —Por ser tu primera vez, no utilizaremos la habitación de juegos —susurró atrayéndome a él, podía sentir su erección… ¡Joder estaba más que mojada! ¡Y a la expectativa!

Me dio un nuevo beso, uno voraz, fuerte y demandante y luego se alejó pinchándose el puente de la nariz.

— ¡Cristo, esto será difícil! —murmuró para sí mismo. —Estoy cachondo y te deseo como un maldito lobo en celo, como un sediento en el desierto. Voy devorarte, Isabella, voy a beber de tu cuerpo y voy a enterrarme en ti tan duro, tan fuerte… Te haré ver las estrellas y el final del arcoíris —Dios… su voz era demasiado sensual, me hacía temblar de anticipación. No sé si por miedo o por excitación.

Volvió a situarse frente a mí, había estado estática desde que el abandonó mis labios, sus manos se fueron a los botones del vestido desabrochando uno por uno y rosando deliberadamente mi piel con sus dedos. Su mirada los seguía hasta llegar al último y empujar la prenda hasta que se deslizara por mis brazos, cayendo al suelo. Mi respiración se aceleró más cuando sus dedos se ciñeron a mis costados, mi corazón latía como si una estampida de hipopótamos estuviese dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Cristo... No te olvides de respirar —susurró. — (7) Sei veramente bella —sentí el clic del sostén. Iba a pasar ¡oh Dios bendito, iba a entregarme a él!

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos mis pezones, gemí quedito — Disfruta —susurró con voz ronca, su mano derecha bajo por mi vientre hasta colarse en la diminuta braga que me había puesto para la dichosa cena. —Buena chica, te depilaste —dijo acariciando superficialmente mi parte sur. — ¡Dios mío! —gimió, — (8) la mia morte, il tuo corpo sarà la mia tomba e seppellirmi felice se muoio con il mio cazzo dentro di te —su voz era cada vez mas ronca, más sensual, iba a morir de combustión instantánea, me alzó de las caderas haciendo que emitiera un pequeño grito, me dejó recostada en la cama. —Mi inocente Isabella —susurró antes de quitarse la camisa blanca.

Todo el aire quedó retenido en mis pulmones nunca me cansaría de ver su pecho desnudo, era marcado por los músculos que tenía, sus abdominales eran perfectos y sus brazos... ¡Dios! No quería mostrar lo necesitada que estaba, en vez de tener miedo quería que él me desvirgara rápido.

Sus manos jalaron su cinturón y desabrocharon el pantalón, dejándolo sólo en bóxers negros de muerte, que tallaban su intimidad perfectamente. Solté todo el aire que tenía retenido cuando él, sin palabras, me ordenó respirar.

Se subió a la cama lentamente, como un tigre mirando a su presa.

_Te recuerdo que él es un tigre y nosotras su presa_ — dijo mi Subconsciente, mirándome desde su cama. Ya tenía las piernas abiertas en una invitación silenciosa. — _¡Deja que nos coma!_

—Edward... —susurré al verlo sonreír, un depredador, ante un conejo asustado.

—Shutt… —sólo sentí que su cuerpo cubrió el mío, y su boca se apoderó de la mía en un asalto mortal y violento. Tiraba de mi labio superior, mordía el inferior, frotaba su erección en mi pelvis…

— ¡Jesús! —gemí cuando él hizo más presión en nuestros sexos, —por favor… —solté un jadeo. Tiró nuevamente de mi labio inferior y me miró a los ojos, los suyos eran lava, mar endemoniado, brisa fuerte. Jesús, Ala, Buda, Juan Pablo Segundo, José Gregorio Hernández, Odín y todos los dioses… Mi cuerpo ardía en la lava de sus ojos, quería más. Llevé mis manos a su brazos y él las tomó por mi muñeca subiéndolas a la altura de mi cabeza.

—Te voy a follar fuerte, lento, me voy a correr las veces que quiera, tú lo harás cuando te lo ordene. Me estoy quemando en el quinto infierno por ti, no te corras sin mi autorización, o te juro por todos los dioses que golpearé tu trasero hasta que mi palma pida clemencia —dijo con voz gutural, gimiendo en mi oreja. Su respiración casi tan acelerada como la mía, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aparto un mechón de mi cabello y volvió a estampar sus labios en los míos, levantó su cuerpo de la cama quedando arrodillado, con mis piernas entre las suyas, se levantó de la cama y caminó como león enjaulado, luego de verme por unos minutos se quito el bóxer.

¡Oh mi Dios!

¡El tipo era enorme!

Miré su impresionante miembro, se alzaba victorioso entre una mata de vello púbico, era grueso y enorme largo, muy largo, surcado de venas. La cabeza rosada estaba húmeda por el líquido pre seminal, joder… Yo había leído esto en algún lado pero no encontraba dónde. La punta le brillaba, acarició su erección emitiendo un gemido, gruñido o lo que sea, sus ojos mar revuelto se volvieron más intensos mientras caminaba hasta alcanzar mis bragas y destrozarlas de un solo tirón.

¡Madre santa de todo lo sagrado!

Volvió a subirse en la cama, separando mis piernas y aspirando fuertemente justo ahí.

— ¿Confías en mí? —preguntó con voz sensual, sus manos tenían las mías fuertemente agarradas por encima de mi cabeza.

—No —contesté, mi respiración errática, el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, su frente perlada en sudor y mis pezones endurecidos por tres cosas: el frio de la noche, mi excitación y sus anteriores caricias.

—Al menos sabrás que no te haré daño, no adrede —su voz ronca, sensual, su erección golpeando mi pelvis. ¡Este hombre iba a matarme!

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cobra tu deuda y salgamos de esto de una vez y por todas —dije tratando de no evidenciar mi nerviosismo.

—No soy un caballero, al menos no uno bueno, no te dejaré hasta que no me sacie de ti —ubicó su miembro en mi entrada.

—Sé lo que eres, sé lo que harás. Sólo acaba pronto… —gemí al sentir la presión en mi parte sur.

Había llegado mi hora…

.../.../.../.../.../

Mayra esconde su cabeza mientras le pide a su Sub que cave más rápido. Oh chicas no quieran matarme, si lo hacen no podré seguir escribiendo. La Sub me mira y asiente. Este Edward es de lo más divertido, esas palmadas en el trasero prometen...

Dejo la traducción de las palabras en italiano:

*Soy un maldito hijo de puta.

*Maldición.

*si seguimos así te llevare a la cama olvidándome de tu virtud.

*Tan condenadamente lista.

*Pequeña diabla.

*Pedazo de idiota no vamos a follar estamos saliendo para una cena, deja las bobadas y controla a la duende del mal que tienes como mujer.

**Mi chica hermosa

*Eres realmente hermosa.

*serás mi muerte, tu cuerpo será mi tumba y me enterraré feliz si he de morir con mi polla en tu interior.

Flogger: Látigo suave, para iniciación en el BDSM.

Kiss

Ary


	5. La Habitación del Dolor Parte II

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión!

.

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

**La habitacion del Dolor II Parte**

Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos genuinamente perverso. Grant Morrison.

.

.

Dejó que su miembro resbalara por mis pliegues golpeando mi clítoris en el proceso y haciéndome emitir un pequeño gemido.

—Cuando entre en tu cuerpo quiero que muerdas mi hombro —gimió, — con todas tus fuerzas… —su miembro volvió a realizar el mismo paseo torturador de minutos atrás. —Voy a soltar tus manos —poco a poco lo hizo, sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y entonces me penetró.

Fuerte, potente, desgarrador, las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos mientras el ardor barría con mi interior. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda al sentir cómo me partía en dos ¿o en cuatro?... ¡Creo que en mil!

Ardía…Como si te estuvieses quemando en el mismísimo infierno. Edward salió un poco de mí, haciéndome soltar un jadeo y abrazándolo más fuerte por su cuello.

—Shutt, relájate, no me voy a salir completamente —dijo suave, —relájate Isabella, si no te relajas seguirá doliendo… —suspiré fuertemente tratando de relajarme antes de que su boca buscara la mía, dándome pequeños besos pero dominando totalmente, tiraba de mi labio inferior, succionaba el superior. Sus fuertes manos tomaron mis caderas y volvió a entrar fuertemente en mí.

—Estás tan húmeda… —murmuró en mi oído. — ¡Joder! —gritó.

Poco a poco el dolor remitió, dando paso nuevamente al espiral en mi vientre enviado oleadas de calor y placer por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Mis caderas se movieron por si solas encontrándome con él en cada arremetida, Edward apoyo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara, embistiéndome fuerte y lentamente, variando su ritmo mientras susurraba cosas en italiano. El corazón me latía con fuerza y mucha rapidez, ya no eran sólo caballos, elefantes, e hipopótamos, creo que toda la selva estaba en estampida.

— ¡Este coño tuyo será mi muerte!... y Satanás me recibirá en las puertas del infierno cuando termine este año, junto contigo —susurró de manera sardónica. Mi espalda se arqueó y la espiral en mi vientre cada vez era más fuerte, lo sentía llegar más lejos con cada arremetida. —Eres tan húmeda, estas tan estrecha y resbaladiza… ¡Joder, Isabella!

¡Jesús!, iba a acorrerme como en la mañana.

— ¡NO! —gritó acelerando sus movimientos. —Aún no Piccola, falta… —pasó su brazo por debajo de mi rodilla levantando mi pierna hasta su hombro.

—Ahh… —gemí ahora, lo sentía llegar más profundo, era una tortura jodidamente deliciosa. Su boca bajó hasta mi pecho hasta morder mi pezón fuertemente.

— ¡Edward! —grité, —porfa… —arremetida, mi cuerpo imploraba por clemencia. — ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!... Por favor… —gemí, —ya… por favor, por favor —no iba a poder retenerlo más. Mi espalda se curvó, levantándome levemente del colchón.

— ¡Dámelo nena! —perdí toda noción del tiempo y el espacio, jadeé, gemí, grité… El espiral se rompió dando paso a los fuegos artificiales del 4 julio. Mi cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía sin control, el arcoíris salió después de la tormenta.

— ¡Oh, Jodido Cristo! —un gemido gutural salió de su pecho, antes que su boca se apoderara de la mía mientras lo sentía pulsar en mi interior.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, al debilitarse el apoyo de sus brazos, su respiración es casi tan errática como la mía. Lo sentí suspirar fuertemente antes de volver a apoyarse en sus brazos, podía sentir su miembro aún palpitante dentro de mí. Bajó su rostro hasta el mío y sometió mi boca a su santa voluntad, moviéndose muy suavemente sobre mí.

—No me mordiste… —dijo entre beso y beso, quería hablar pero era imposible. Levantó sus caderas fuertemente y salió de mí.

—Ahh… —gemí por su ausencia. Se levantó de la cama y lo vi caminar al baño mientras me quedaba allí tirada en la cama, sin moverme, limitándome a calmar el latir acelerado de mi corazón. Sentía los músculos pesados y mis párpados empezaban a cerrarse cuando sentí como la cama se hundía nuevamente.

—Aún no es hora de dormir, ragazza —dijo Edward mientras me alzaba en brazos hasta llevarme al baño, pasamos las dos puertas hasta encontrarnos en el Jacuzzi, me sentó en una de las butacas de madera mientas con sutileza se deshacía del vendaje en mi brazo.

—Entra en la bañera —ordenó con voz suave cuando ya había quitado el vendaje, hice lo que me pidió, el agua estaba caliente pero confortable, —dame espacio —murmuró haciendo que me moviera un poco y situándose detrás de mí, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

—Estuviste muy bien, pequeña —susurró lavando mis hombros, tenía tanto sueño que temía quedarme dormida mientras él hablaba. Busqué a mi Sub con la mirada, pero no la veía por ningún lado, la localicé en un pequeño rincón casi durmiéndose como yo. —No es hora de dormir, Isabella —susurró Edward con una voz endemoniadamente sensual.

Comenzó a acariciar suavemente mis hombros, mis brazos, pasó a mi cintura y subió lentamente hasta mis pechos. Su toque era suave, pero estimulante. Sumado a los pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello y pellizcos en mis pezones, sentía su erección firme en mi espalda, comenzando a palpitar… Deseosa de seguir.

¿Qué los hombres no se cansaban después del primer round?

Bajó despacio una de sus manos, acariciando sin rumbo mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi zona sur, paseó un dedo por mis pliegues haciéndome arquear entorno a él, hasta llegar a mi clítoris realizando pequeños círculos en él, estimulándome, excitándome… podía sentir como se unían las moléculas una a una hasta formar la ya conocida presión en mi vientre bajo.

Mi cuerpo actuó con vida propia moviendo mis caderas, buscando más contacto con su mano, sus labios se situaron en mi oreja, chupando, mordiendo y succionando el lóbulo deliberadamente.

El aire empezó a faltarme, mi respiración se hizo superficial: —por favor... —susurré, —no más tortura, por favor… —hoy había rogado más que todos los días de mi existencia.

—Dije que no te dejaría hasta que no me saciara de ti —sus manos me tomaron por la cintura suspendiéndome en el aire, alineando mi sexo con su muy despierta erección.

Su miembro se deslizó dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir por la invasión. Mi Sub abrió los ojos mientras se relamía los labios dispuesta para la segunda carrera.

Mientras sus manos ahuecaban mis pechos, pellizcándolos y haciéndolos rodar en su palma, sus arremetidas eran tortuosamente lentas. Mi espalda se pegó completamente a su pecho, una de sus manos abandonó mi pezón para bajar hasta ejercer una pequeña presión en mi clítoris, mientras sus movimientos empezaban a aumentar en velocidad…

—Edwa… —jadeé, por las miles sensaciones que me embargan. — ¡Aaaaah! —sentí el placer extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, mis manos sujetas al borde del jacuzzi, el agua salpicando por cada arremetida. Iba a morirme, —por favor…

—Vente… ¡Ahora! —el espiral volvió a explotar tan fuerte e intenso como en la primera vez, dejándome como una muñeca de hule. Sentía mis párpados cerrarse lentamente cuando él me levanta por las caderas saliendo de mí. —No te duermas —susurró.

—Estoy cansada —le dije de vuelta.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo mientras salía del agua buscando una toalla. Mi mirada se perdió en el gigantesco grifo de su espalda, lo vi anudarse una toalla a la cintura, mientras sentía como mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse solos, —ven —salí de la tina torpemente, me siento como si caminara entre nubes.

Edward me hizo sentar en el borde del jacuzzi mientras me secaba, tocando mis pechos con delicadeza, secando mis pies y subiendo por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi cintura, lo deje hacer, no pude moverme. Me sentía como si estuviese atrapada en arenas movedizas, no fui consciente de cuando me tomó en brazos, sólo cuando siento el mullido colchón en mi espalda y luego el abrazo de hierro de Edward en mi cintura, poco a poco caigo en la inconsciencia.

Desperté la mañana siguiente sola, desnuda y adolorida, cualquier movimiento parecía como si mil alfileres se encajaran en mi intimidad.

Me levanté poco a poco hasta sentarme en la cama, las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a mi cabeza como Flash backs, llevé las manos a mi cabeza y suspire fuertemente.

Ya no era virgen y había comprobado de primera mano que hay hombres como los de mis libros, gire mi cabeza hasta encontrarme con la prueba de mi virginidad

La sábana estaba manchada de sangre… Mi sangre…

—Ángela cambiará las sábanas cuando tú estés en el baño —dijo Edward. No me molesté en mirarlo, mis ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña mancha mientras sentía los colores subirse a mi cabeza. Podía jurar que estaba peor que un tomate. —Te espero a desayunar —dijo con voz seria cerrando la puerta.

Me paré de la cama emitiendo un pequeño gemido de dolor, joder… ¡Me dolía todo el cuerpo! Enrollé las sábanas en mí y caminé hasta el baño, dejando que el agua caliente relajara todos mis músculos. Cuando salí del baño, las sábanas ya estaban cambiadas, el edredón gris plata había sido cambiado por otro de color negro con hilos plateados. Me coloqué una falda a la cadera y un sweater de tiras, no tenía ganas de ponerme las botas así que me calcé mis bailarinas, até mi cabello en una coleta alta rápidamente y decidí bajar al comedor.

Edward estaba impecablemente vestido como siempre, su traje azul oscuro se ajustaba perfectamente a su silueta, nuevamente las imágenes de anoche se agolparon en mi cabeza.

Dejó el periódico a un lado y sus ojos se enfocaron con los míos. —Siéntate —dijo, sin dejar mis ojos. Rodeé la silla para sentarme pero Edward negó, —desde hoy quiero que te sientes a mi lado, Isabella.

Caminé hasta la silla junto a él y me senté sin decir nada, lo sentí suspirar fuertemente antes que su mano tomara la mía.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Me duele un poco —dije incómoda.

—Ángela te dará un par de advils, ¿te quedarás en casa hoy?

—Debo salir.

—Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí.

—No puedo.

—Isabella…

Ángela entró trayendo el desayuno, hotcakes y huevos con tocino. Al dejar mi plato, dejó las dos pastillas y un vaso con agua. Comimos en silencio, bueno… yo comí en silencio, Edward alternaba comer con textear.

—Hoy llegaré temprano, así que espero que estés aquí cuando regrese —su voz fue mucho más dura que minutos atrás. —Te recuerdo que en nuestro contrato dice que mientras tú estés bajo mi techo, no puedes estar con más nadie —sin más se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

_Está celoso… —_

—Sí, y nos ama… —le contesté a mi Sub rodando los ojos, mientras me levantaba de la silla para lavar mis dientes e irme con mi pequeñita.

De camino a casa de los chicos, Edward estuvo ladrando órdenes por teléfono. Al parecer su buen humor había desaparecido, miraba de reojo a Seth quien mantenía los ojos en la carretera.

— ¡Despídelos a todos por ineptos! —gritó Edward haciéndome saltar. — ¡Maledicalo! —tiró su celular y pinchó el puente de su nariz, la vena en su frente palpitaba y sus manos se hicieron puños, algo realmente malo debía haberle pasado.

El silencio nos envolvió, podía sentir la ira que Edward tenía, quería tocarlo pero preferí mirar por la ventana.

Seth estacionó el coche fuera del salón, miré a Edward que se había puesto sus Ray Ban negros y al no ver la más mínima intensión de su parte, decidí salir del auto. Su mano se cerró fuertemente en mi muñeca.

—Estaré en casa cerca de las tres de la tarde, Seth vendrá por ti a las dos —asentí, —despídete como se debe.

Su mano tensó mi coleta y sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un beso lento, sus labios acariciaban los míos lentamente, su lengua pidió acceso a la mía y emití un pequeño jadeo que él aprovechó para someter mi lengua a su voluntad. Sentí la puerta del coche cerrarse a la vez que los dedos de Edward movían mis bragas hasta hundir uno de sus dedos en mi ya húmeda cavidad.

— ¡Dios!...

—Edward —, dijo con voz burlona. —Me llamo Edward, aunque con el tiempo aprenderás a amar mi versión del cielo o del infierno.

Sus dedos bombeaban fuertemente en mi interior a un ritmo desesperado, mientras que yo trataba de tomar un poco de aire, iba a correrme, estaba a punto… mis paredes empezaron a cerrarse en torno a su dedo y entonces él se retiro. Jadeé adolorida.

—Eso es para que sepas a quién le perteneces —jaló mi coleta hasta dejarme con la cara alzada mirándolo a los ojos, —a las dos, Isabella. Bájate ya, antes de que decida hacerte mía en el auto.

Respiré fuertemente antes de bajarme del coche, agradeciendo a la divina providencia que los vidrios estuviesen tintados, cuando vi a Alec en la puerta.

Seth bajó la cabeza en señal de despedida pero yo no podía hablar. Alec llegó hasta mí dándome un gran abrazo, justo y como lo necesitaba, el auto arrancó con fuerza haciendo chillar las llantas en la gravilla. Respiré fuertemente la loción de Alec, no era tan fina como la de Edward pero lo necesitaba tranquilizarme.

— ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieses visto un fantasma —dijo Alec en su típico tono burlón.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el bufete?

—Yo pregunté primero —sus manos tomaron mis mejillas y sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos. — ¡Ya no eres virgen! —no fue una pregunta, fue una jodida afirmación con cada una de sus letras.

— ¿Quieres un megáfono? —arqueé una ceja.

— ¡Santa mierda!, me lo confirmas… ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Te dolió? ¿Fue tierno?

— ¿Tenemos que hablar eso aquí afuera? —dije exasperada.

—El ogro está adentro… ¿crees que me dejara preguntar? Satisface mi curiosidad, nena —en ese momento recordé que Alec era el del delantal en esa relación, aunque Mike fuese el estilista.

—No puedo, firmé un CDC —dije mirándolo, como abogado el sabía a lo que me refería.

— ¿Un contrato de confidencialidad? —asentí. —¡Mierda!

— Te quedarás con la ganas, ahora llévame con mi hija.

.

.

.

Estuve toda la mañana con Andy y los chicos en el hospital. El doctor Smith realizó cada uno de los exámenes para que la operación de mi niña fuese en dos meses. A las dos en punto el Lexus estaba en la puerta.

—Te amo —dije mirando a Andy, —pórtate bien con los tíos y mañana vendré más tiempo, lo juro.

Mike había estado igual de distante conmigo, solo hablándome lo necesario. Me estaba matando su alejamiento, pero no iba a hacer nada por cambiar su forma de pensar, esto lo estaba haciendo por todos. No por mí.

Me subí al coche y para mi sorpresa "todo poderoso" Masen estaba allí, su cuerpo se veía tenso, me senté a otro lado de coche mientras lo veía de reojo, pasó su mano dos veces por su cabello antes de que su celular empezara a sonar.

—Masen —ladró. —No estoy para tus malditas niñerías… —bufó, —estaremos allí a las 5:30, no me comuniques con ella, ¡maldita sea Jasper! he dicho que… Alice… —su voz se suavizó, —he tenido un día de mierda pequeña, por favor no lo arruines más aún, ya Jasper me ha dicho donde estarán. Si, ella irá conmigo… (1)Non maledire andare ai vostri interrogatori iniziare senso, ¡Mierda si! Alice Brandon —bufó otra vez, —esta noche, lo sé, adiós.

Esa había sido una conversación rara…

Pinchó el puente de su nariz, suspiré y miré por la ventana.

—Aún no me has saludado como se debe —dijo haciéndome girar a verlo. —Ven aquí —palmeó su muslo, me giré lentamente hasta quedar a su lado, me alzó un poco dejándome completamente sentada en su regazo. —Me aburre estarte diciendo estas cosas, se supone que eres mi mujer. De vez en cuando te haría bien tomar la iniciativa, siempre y cuando no estemos en la habitación de juegos o en la alcoba.

Bajé mi cabeza lentamente hasta tocar sus labios con los míos, el tomó el control del beso como siempre, y su mano se sujetó a mi nuca mientras exigía todo de mí. Nuevamente me olvidé de respirar mientras Edward tenía una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra en mi nuca. Liberó mis labios tirando de mi labio inferior, me bajé de su regazo algo aturdida.

Seth guió el auto a la urbanización y al llegar a la mansión, abrió la puerta de Edward.

—Sígueme —dijo el jefe cuando entramos a la casa. Caminamos en silencio hasta su estudio, —dos personas muy especiales para mi llegaron al país hoy, van a quedarse por un largo tiempo acá. Jasper es mi mano derecha en Italia y Alice es su esposa, tiene cinco meses de embarazo, es pequeña, ruidosa, entrometida y fastidiosa, e irritante pero él esta hasta los huesos por ella y yo respeto eso. Iremos a cenar con ellos, dentro de tu ropa nueva recuerdo haber escogido un vestido azul celeste y quiero que uses ese en la cena.

¿Qué? ¿Él estaba diciendo lo que yo creo que decía?… Me estaba ordenando como debía vestirme…

—Podrías llevar los zapatos de charol negros que compramos Jimmy Choo, no te maquilles mucho, me gustas al natural y por favor está lista a tiempo, odio salir retrasado. Ahora vete, debo trabajar —se sentó, quitó su saco y luego se sentó en su imponente escritorio.

— ¿Se supone que debo colocarme lo que ordenaste? —dije sarcástica.

—Así es —encendió su laptop y buscó sus lentes.

— ¿Y si no quiero? —dejé la pregunta en el aire.

—No hagas este día de mierda, peor de lo que ya es. Eres mi sumisa debes cumplir mis órdenes y mi orden es que vistas con la ropa que acabo de decirte. Ahora por favor, te retiras —dijo resoplando.

—Edward…

—No me hagas ponerte sobre mis rodillas, Isabella —suspiró, —tienes una buena cantidad de azotes anotados a tu nombre. Puedo ser un maldito bastardo si me llevas la contraria ahora, así que sólo desaparece hasta las cinco.

—Pero…

— (2) ¡Maledicalo! ¡Sal de la puta oficina ahora! —gritó haciéndome estremecer.

Me fui directo a la habitación enojada porque no podía hacer nada, saqué de mi bolso el libro que Alec me había prestado, según lo que él me había contado era de vampiros y lobos. Solo esperaba que no fuera la típica historia de amor, quería algo fuerte, de acción… algo que me hiciera olvidar de mi jodida vida. Me descalcé rápidamente y me subí a la cama dispuesta a sumergirme en el mágico mundo de la lectura.

Tenía casi una hora leyendo y estaba realmente fascinada; (3)Caleb era hermoso, lo imaginaba tal cual como la autora lo describía y era tan perverso, tan fuerte, mire el reloj en mi muñeca.

¡Diablos!

Las 4:00 pm me sonreían como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, me bajé de la cama rápidamente y me metí en el baño dándome una ducha rápida, y tome un par de ropa interior color blanca de encajes muy bonita. Saqué el dichoso vestido azul deslizándolo por mi cuerpo, era bonito y sofisticado como el vestido que había usado anoche, llegaba cuatro dedos antes de mis rodillas.

Este vestido no tenía escote, aún así tomé el collar que él me había regalado y lo deslice en mi cuello.

Miré los zapatos de charol que él muy amablemente, nótese el sarcasmo, había sugerido que usase. Pero los deseché, eran impresionantemente altos y yo aún sentía molestias por la noche anterior, tomé unos zapatos muchos más bajos, 6 centímetros de tacón, y que se veían perfectos con el vestido, me maquillé superficialmente y ricé un poco mi cabello dejándolo hacer en perfectos bucles sobre mi cabeza.

Me di una última mirada al espejo y bajé hasta el estudio. Edward me miró de arriba abajo fijándose en mis pies.

— ¿Quieres desafiarme, Isabella? —preguntó con voz contenida.

—Estoy algo adolorida, por… —me sonrojé —anoche, los tacones son muy altos… y veras yo…

—Está bien —dijo levantándose del la silla. —Ven aquí —caminé hasta llegar frente a él, abrió un gaveta y sacó una cajita de Tiffany & Co., había una pulsera linda y sencilla de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

—No más regalos, por favor —dije moviéndome un paso hacia atrás.

—Compláceme —susurró con voz baja, —no puedo llevarte por ahí usando joyas baratas o peor, no usando una buena joya.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? No me siento bien recibiendo ese tipo de regalos.

—Escúchame bien —su mano agarró mi brazo, —esto lo hago porque quiero, puedo y porque eres mi mujer. Eso quedó más que comprobado anoche.

—No soy tu mujer, anoche cobraste una deuda, tú pagaste por mi virtud.

—No me hagas enojar —dijo derrotado.

—Luces cansado —me atreví a decir cambiando de tema, había un buen ambiente y no quería arruinarlo.

—Hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, trabajo con una partida de idiotas, tengo un maldito grano en el culo —lo miré fijamente, pinché el puente de su nariz y sonrió. Sonrió como un niño pequeño. —Es en sentido figurado, Isabella, vámonos ya. Seth ha de estar esperándonos.

Salimos del estudio siempre manteniéndome un paso detrás de él, Seth nos esperaba en un flamante auto móvil.

—Es un mercedes alas de gaviota, te dije que era fetichista —susurró Edward antes de darme la mano mientras entraba al coche.

Llegamos al Colandra New Corner rápidamente, Seth bajó y abrió la puerta del coche a Edward, lo siguió y luego me dio la mano para que yo saliera. Caminamos hasta el maître. El lugar era bonito, amplio y se veía elegante y sofisticado. El maître nos llevó al salón de apartados en donde el amigo de Edward tenía la reservación. Llegamos y casi muero al llegar allí. Frente a nosotros estaba un adonis, Dios… era un hombre realmente hermoso, rubio, de cuerpo trabajado e impresionantes ojos azul mar. A su lado había una chica más baja que yo, su cabello llegaba casi hasta su cintura, era negro con destellos azulados sus ojos eran grandes y muy expresivos.

Al llegar a la mesa ella abrazó a Edward lo más que pudo a pesar de su barriguita, Edward se tensó, actuó como un robot y luego su cuerpo se relajó dándole un precario abrazo. Luego el chico le dio la mano fuertemente con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

—Alice, Jasper, ella es Isabella —dijo presentándome, la chica me dio un abrazo igual de intenso que a Edward y el Dios personal bajado del Olimpo, me dio una sonrisa espectacular antes de estrechar nuestras manos y luego llevarse mis nudillos a su boca.

— (4)Sei molto bella questa sera signorina, senza dubbio questo idiota è un bastardo Fortunato —dijo en un fluido italiano.

— (5)Il tuo cazzo —dijo Edward en el mismo idioma.

— (6)!Ancora i due! — ¡Oh que lindo!, ella también hablaba el idioma.

_Bruta, son de Italia… —_

El maître trajo las cartas y me sentí como una completa analfabeta… Joder, el restaurante era italiano y obviamente el menú estaba en su idioma original. Miré a Edward suplicante y la sonrisa ladeada y burlona curvó su rostro, cuando entendió el motivo de mi mirada.

— ¿Quieres que ordene por ti, preciosa? —dijo suavemente tomando mi mano sobre la mesa, asentí como imbécil. Si él no ordenaba me iba a morir de hambre. —Esta bien, ¿te apetece algo en especial? —rodé los ojos, no entendía un comino de lo que aquí decía.

—Confió en tu criterio, Eddie —su cara dio una mueca de disgusto, él me había prohibido utilizar diminutivos con su nombre. Alice nos miró de reojo y luego volvió la vista a su menú.

—De aperitivo queremos una Frutta Di Mare, de sopa una Stracciatella y de plato fuerte un Fettuccine Alfredo —desvió su mirada del maître a mí, — ¿quieres pescado o pollo? —preguntó.

—Pollo —dije bajito.

—Dos porciones de Pollo Castelli Romani con berenjena a la parmesana Marinara, Tiramisù veraniego de postre y una botella de Chardonnay, Gallo de Sonoma.

—Muy buena elección, Mister —alabó el maître.

Jasper y Alice optaron por pedir lo mismo que Edward había pedido para nosotros, sólo que para ella pidieron agua mineral por su embarazo.

La cena estaba realmente deliciosa aunque en un momento tenía ganas de reírme, tanta palabrería para un plato de espaguetis, berenjenas rellenas y pollo.

Mientras los hombres hablaban de negocios, me disculpé para ir un momento al tocador. Alice se ofreció a acompañarme a pesar de no haber hablado nada conmigo durante la cena.

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Edward? —preguntó seriamente en un fluido inglés.

— ¿Ah? —levanté una ceja interrogante mientras observaba su reflejo por el espejo.

—No te hagas la idiota, simplemente hay cosas que no cuadran. Edward viaja porque tiene un maldito problema con su primo y la empresa, y luego llama a Jasper porque se siente con instintos asesinos ante la porquería de James. Dos días después tiene novia y viven juntos… Es demasiado extraño, nunca ¡jamás! nos habló de ti y de un día para otro te ama y te adora.

—No sé de qué me hablas —saqué de mi cartera el brillo labial para aplicármelo, una forma de evadir su dura mirada a través de espejo.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste? Es una pregunta fácil de responder.

—En el aeropuerto —me gire mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Cuándo? —preguntó con las manos en la cintura y mirada desafiante.

—Hace un par de meses —peiné mi cabello con una de mis manos en un gesto muy de Edward. —Si quieres saber algo pregúntale a él.

—Él es un maestro para mentir, lo conozco demasiado bien y sé de sus andadas en Italia. Él y Jasper eran iguales cuando los conocí, Jazz cambió después de nuestro matrimonio… pero Edward siguió igual, siempre es tan posesivo, controlador y fuerte con sus parejas, y ellas parecen unas zorras, que digo parecen… son unas (7)Shifosa, unas (8) Bagascia , pero tú… Tú no pareces una (9)Puttana.

_¡Oh! Te sorprenderías chica…_ —susurró mi Sub.

—Tengo que cuidarme contigo, las perras sabían lo que tenían. Pero tú eres indescifrable y no eres para nada como las demás, sólo te voy a pedir un favor, Edward Anthony Masen ha tenido su cuota de sufrimiento en este mundo: primero sus padres, luego el mal nacido de su tío, Carlie, y el maldito dolor de culo que es James. No lo jodas más —. Sin más, la pequeña enana salió del baño dejándome desorientada… ¿quién demonios era Carlie y por qué James era un dolor en el culo de Edward todo poderoso Masen?

De vuelta a la mesa, Edward susurraba cosas a la pequeña chica en italiano mientras ella le discutía por algo.

La cena terminó normal y cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos de nuevo en casa.

Me quité el vestido y tomé una toalla húmeda para desmaquillarme, como siempre Edward estaba en el estudio. Iba a meterme a la cama cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Edward muy cansado. Mi Sub se levantó provocativamente, esperando ver al Edward de anoche, pero el sólo se quitó su saco y el chaleco, y los colocó sobre la silla cerca del tocador. Luego bajó y se quitó los Berluti y el pantalón, desbotonó su camisa lentamente, mis ojos no se despegaban de cada pedazo de piel expuesta.

_Tengo que cuidarme contigo, la perras sabían lo que tenían, pero tú eres indescifrable y no eres para nada como las demás…_— la voz de Alice volvió a mí, imagino que las perras se refería a sus sumisas. —_Edward Anthony Masen ha tenido su cuota de sufrimiento en este mundo: primero sus padres, luego el mal nacido de su tío, Carlie, y el maldito dolor de culo que es James, no lo jodas más._

Quería preguntar qué había pasado con sus padres o quién era Carlie, pero preferí quedarme callada sólo mirando como sus músculos se flexionaban tras cada movimiento, grabando en mi mente lo que decía justo sobre su corazón. 知人知面不知心 y lo que estaba escrito con letras pequeñas en su brazo izquierdo (10) Il tempo guarisce tutti i mali.

—Edward —lo llamé. Él levantó su mirada verde enigmática, mirándome sin moverse. —Que significa puttana, Bagascia y schifosa.

El sonrió, una sonrisa torcida y aniquila bragas: —Las tres cosas significan lo mismo, no creo que quieras saber lo que significa —se giró dejándome ver el animal que me asustaba y me excitaba de igual manera, y tuve la imperiosa necesidad de apretar mis piernas. Deslizó su bóxer negro sobre sus piernas y se subió a la cama, dio dos palmadas y la luz se apagó.

Joder y yo aún buscaba los interruptores cada noche…

Su pecho se pegó a mi espalda, y su brazo se amarró a mi cintura como todas las noches.

— ¿Cómo…Cómo hiciste eso? —pregunté tontamente.

—Tecnología de última generación —dijo suspirando fuertemente, —¿has leído sobre Kegler?

—Lo siento, yo... Lo olvidé.

—Recuérdalo mañana —su mano se movía perezosamente por mi vientre y su cabeza se ubicó en el hueco de mi hombro, sentía su erección tallar mi espalda baja pero no habían movimientos, sólo la presión de un abrazo de Anaconda. — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que hacerme sobre el BDSM?

—Sí, ya he visto y leído cosas, sé que no me harás daño.

—Cierto, no lo haré —su voz era suave, pausada. Estábamos rodeados por la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Y además tendré una palabra de seguridad, que utilizaré cuando sienta que no pueda llevarte el ritmo.

—Así es…

— ¿Cuál será esa palabra, Edward? —pregunté pegándome más a su pecho, me gustaba el calor que sentía desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Lo sentí suspirar fuertemente sobre mi hombro: —Amor —dijo entre dientes, como si le costara decir la palabra.

— ¿Amor? —pregunté tontamente.

—Es una falacia Isabella, eso es el amor. Se cometen muchos pecados en su nombre. Un marido celoso mata a su esposa por amor, una madre regala a su hijo por amor, un maldito ebrio se bebe toda una maldita botella por amor y luego por amor sale a las calles sin importarle que no deba conducir si está bebiendo —su mano subió hasta alcanzar mi pecho derecho y acariciarlo suavemente debajo del edredón. — ¿No olvidarás tu palabra de seguridad?

—No lo haré, también leí sobre un collar de sumisión o algo así —dije.

—No lo llevarás, al menos no aún, hasta que aprendas a confiar en mí.

—No tendrá puntas, ni será muy llamativo, ¿verdad?

—No, iras conmigo a muchos lados, no puedo llevarte con un collar así. Pero será algo que grite que me perteneces —su boca succionó la piel de mi cuello, —como una marca. ¿De qué hablaron tú y Alice en el baño? No me mientas.

—Ella dijo las palabras que te comente, y también pregunto cómo y cuándo nos conocimos, le dije que fue hace unos meses atrás en el aeropuerto. Lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada más.

—Lo hiciste bien… Alice siempre ha sido una enana entrometida.

— ¿Tienes más amigos?

—Yo no tengo amigos, Isabella.

—Ellos…

—Son personas especiales e importantes, pero no amigos —dijo en voz baja, —si no tienes más preguntas que hacerme duerme, Piccola —dio un suave beso donde había succionado. Lo sentí removerse en la cama y cuando me estaba quedando profundamente dormida, la cama vibró a mi lado. Abrí los ojos para verlo tomar un albornoz y salir de la habitación.

.

.

.

Llegué a la casa con el tiempo justo, Seth no había podido ir por mi pero me había llamado diciéndome que tomara un taxi que él se demoraría con Edward. Busqué a Ángela por la cocina pero no estaba ella sino Peter.

— ¿Ha llegado Edward ya? —pregunté, a Benjamin cuando lo vi entrar a la cocina había un tráfico de muerte y de mi casa hasta acá eran casi hora y media de viaje. Miré mi reloj de pulsera, eran las 5:35, el negó y suspiré, el demonio no había llegado aún. Le di una sonrisa tímida a Benjamin y salí de la cocina, terminaría de leer el libro de los vanirios, mientras Eddie regresaba.

_Que Dios nos proteja si se entera que estas llamándolo con un ridículo apodo_ —mi Sub me miró ceñuda, a lo que yo le saqué la lengua en un acto de total madurez.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente, hacía ya tres días desde que Edward y yo habíamos intimado. Milagrosamente no me había vuelto a tocar, algo que no sabía si me tenia triste o relajada. Abrí la puerta de la antesala a la habitación y pasé de largo para buscar el libro entre mis cosas, pude sentir como mi cara se sonrojaba cuando entré a la pulcra habitación, eso pasaba siempre que estaba aquí. Por las noches, Edward trabajaba hasta muy tarde, así que me acostaba sola y desnuda, no lo sentía cuando llegaba, pero mañana tras mañana podía sentir su gruesa erección pegada a mi trasero mientras mi centro se humedecía, y mi Sub se inclinaba orándole a Freyja que Edward decidiera jugar un poquito.

Para frustración de mi Sub, él respiraba en mi hombro, se levantaba y se perdía en el baño. Cuando salía, estaba impecablemente vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar.

Después de nuestro baño juntos, también esperaba que me pidiese que lo hiciera nuevamente, pero nunca lo hacía. Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a buscar mi libro, con él entre mis manos salí a la habitación continua, me descalcé las botas y me subí al sofá.

_¿Qué hacemos leyendo esto? Nos pone cachondas y luego Eddie ni nos mira... _—bufó mi Sub cuando abrí el libro por la página que había quedado.

(11)_Caleb empezó a presionar su erección contra ella. A frotarla acompasadamente en círculos sobre su intimidad. Las fricciones eran cada vez más fuertes y poderosas, y Eileen sintió como un calor húmedo y palpitante se concentraba en su entrepierna. Sin perder el ritmo, el vanirio dirigió la boca a su cuello. Eileen se estremeció pensando que iba a morderla, pero sorprendentemente Caleb sólo lamió la sangre que había en aquella zona. Un lametón largo, como un rasposo satén, para luego cerrar la boca a la altura de la yugular y succionarla, sólo rozando con los colmillos, no hincándolos._

_Eileen cerró los ojos al sentir aquel contacto lleno de calor. Ella era sabrosa, adictiva como ninguna otra que hubiese probado. Cuando limpió su cuello con la lengua y la boca, deslizó los labios por su barbilla casi en una caricia y luego ascendió hasta la mejilla. _

Estaba tan sumergida en mi lectura que di un brinco cuando mi nuevo celular, un lujoso Black Berry Carl 9000 en color plata brillante, sonó inesperadamente.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunté al ver que el número era privado.

—Ya han pasado tres días, estoy a cinco minutos de la casa, sé una buena chica y espérame en la habitación de juegos, como te lo indiqué —colgó.

Me quedé como tonta mirando al celular… ¿la habitación del dolor?

De reojo vi a mi Sub poniéndose su corsé de mujer de los años 70, era rojo con encajes negros… ¡Ella esperaba por esto!

Me levanté del sofá dejando el libro escondido entre los cojines, tuve que apretar mis muslos un poco, la sola lectura ya me tenía un poco excitada y saber que Edward me quería en: "La Habitación del Dolor", me tenía entre asustada y excitada.

Me deshice de mis medias, y me quité los vaqueros desgastados que me había puesto en la mañana, y el sweater cuello alto. Sentí a la puerta de la antesala abrirse, y me apresuré a quitarme el sostén y las bragas, me arrodillé en el piso con las palmas hacia delante firmemente pegadas el piso, la cabeza gacha, la respiración a mil por hora, y la estampida de elefantes corriendo en mi corazón.

Sentí sus pisadas, la manera en la que tiro su maletín al sofá como todas las tardes, el nudo de su corbata al jalarlo como siempre. ¡Iba a morir de un ataque cardíaco a los 20 años!

Mi Sub asintió enérgicamente, mi entrepierna empezó a humedecerse.

¡Jesús! ¿Por qué se demora tanto? La puerta fue abierta, mi frente descansaba sobre mis palmas en el suelo…

— ¡Cristo! —susurró con voz enronquecida. —Estuve todo el día imaginando en como sería verte en esa posición, desnuda y dispuesta a complacerme. Ninguna de mis imágenes se acerca al espectáculo de verte como mi sumisa —se agachó a mi lado y su dedo recorrió mi columna vertebral, mandando mil espasmos a mi vientre bajo. —Puedo olerte… —su mano completa acunó mi trasero, deslizándose hasta que sus dedos tocaron mis húmedos pliegues.

— (12) Sempre pronto per me, questa posizione mi accende il mio piccolo, troppo bagnata per questi tutto ciò che ho progettato per rendere questa notte —susurró en su perfecto italiano… joder, debería empezar a aprender el idioma.

Dos de sus dedos empezaron a pasearse alrededor de mi clítoris, pequeños jadeos salían de mi boca pero aún no levantaba la cabeza, el espiral de mi vientre amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

¡Dios, apenas si me había tocado!

_Hemos pasado casi dos horas leyendo un puto libro erótico... ¡estas son las consecuencias!_ —gruñó mi Sub, mientras se retorcía en su cama de hierro.

Los dedos de Edward seguían explorando lentamente mi muy necesitado centro, de un momento a otro se detuvo...Mi sub pegó un grito como si estuviese en agonía...

—Siempre lista para mí, ¿te excita esta posición, mia bella ragazza? Estas demasiado húmeda, pero esto no es lo que tengo preparado para hacerte esta noche, Bella. No levantes la cabeza aún —ordenó suavemente, lo vi levantarse y caminar alrededor de la habitación, sólo podía ver sus Berluti negros caminando de un lado a otro, abriendo gavetas al azar, y caminando hacia la cama para dejar lo que sea que sacaba de las gavetas.

—Levántate —ordenó con voz gruesa, —te volviste a depilar, esa es mi chica —sonrió, y yo me di besitos mentales por mi buena decisión de depilarme por la mañana. Se acerco a mí con su andar felino, mientras desabotonaba su camisa blanca, hice el intento de mirar hacia la cama. — ¡NO! —su mano tomó mi mentón obligándome a mirarlo fijamente, su otra mano fue a mi coleta jalando mi cabeza hacia atrás, su lengua delineó su labio y en una fracción de segundo estaba sobre mi boca, exigiendo, tirando, mordiendo y sometiéndome a su voluntad, hasta que mis pulmones bramaron por aire. Mis piernas se sintieron de gelatina y nuevamente el espiral amenazaba con explotar, tiró dolorosamente de mi labio inferior.

—Ve a la cama —caminé lentamente hasta llegar allí, —recuéstate, ¿sabes que no voy a hacerte daño? —asentí. —Voy a atarte y voy a exigir de ti mucho placer —su voz se enronquecía más…

¡Superman ayúdame!

Tomó las esposas de la mesita y las colocó en mis muñecas, luego las ató a las cadenas que estaban en los postes de la cama

—Ahora vendaré tus ojos —su mano se movió hasta alcanzar una pañoleta de color negra, hasta deslizarla por mis ojos y amarrarla en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. — ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? —dijo acariciando suavemente mis pezones, asentí incapaz de hablar: —Dilo —su voz fuerte me hizo pegar un brinco.

—Amor —dije con voz quebrada.

—Buena chica, ya regreso —se iba a ir y me iba a dejar sola, —prometo no demorarme, Isabella, tú sólo… —pude escuchar su sonrisa sardónica, —tú sólo no te muevas.

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos… los minutos en horas…

_Exagerada…_

Bueno, ya llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, vendada, desnuda y atada en una habitación que estaba diseñada para la tortura…

Sentí la cama hundirse levemente y luego las manos de Edward sobre mis muslos.

—Abre las piernas, bella —dijo con voz baja, ronca y sensual. Obedecí su orden, abriendo las piernas hasta que su mano abarcó mi sexo. — ¡Oh, Joder!, siempre tan lista preciosa. Este coño, ya no te pertenece —sus palabras estaban cargadas de sexualidad mientras abarcaba mi sexo con una de sus manos. —Es mío, y sólo yo puedo darle el placer que se merece, y lo haré cuando lo considere necesario —sus dedos se adentraron en mis pliegues haciendo una carrera lenta y tortuosa, un gemido escapó de mi garganta. Sentía su respiración agitada cerca de mi oído…

Él estaba desnudo, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

—Hace dos noches, tuve el inmenso placer de estar en tu interior —su voz aterciopelada barría con todos mis instintos, mandando oleadas de placer a mi vientre bajo. —No te muevas, o me veré obligado a atar esas lindas piernas… (13)Non che diavolo ti ha portato a me, ma io sono la persona più fortunata del mondo maledetto di averti — ¡Puto italiano! No entendía ni mierda de lo que me decía, pero sonaba tan sexy que estaba segura que era algo sucio y perverso.

Uno de sus dedos se curvó en mi entrada, haciéndome separar mi espalda del colchón.

—Esta noche quiero probarte entera —susurró, —esta noche te iniciaré al BDSM, me proclamaré como tu amo, seré tu dominante y tú, mi sumisa ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —susurré.

—Bien pequeña, no hay nadie en casa así que eres libre de gritar, gemir y jadear como quieras, no me prives de eso —. Su boca agarró fuertemente mi pezón izquierdo, haciéndome gemir por la fuerza con la que succionó. Estaba próxima a mis días y mis pezones estaban más sensibles que nunca. —Beberé de ti, del sabor de tu piel hasta saciarme y luego te follaré hasta que el puto mundo reviente para ambos… ¿Estas lista, Isabella? —su voz tenía una promesa implícita, mi Sub asentía concienzudamente. —Contéstame.

—Soy toda suya... Señor —estaba más que excitada y dispuesta.

.

.

.

.

Hola, primero perdon por no subir antes, segundo gracias por al acogida de verdad, nunca pense que podria gustarles mi Edward /bestia, tercero agardecer a todas aquellas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario a las que han agregado en favoritos y alertas, Quinto esta historia esta subiendose en Sailor Moon simultanamente porfa fijence en los caps para que no se equivoquen NO HAGAN TRAMPA jajaj tratare de subir rapido para enparejarlas y Sexto les dejo la traduccion de lo que el loco ese hablo en italiano

1.. Maldición, no vayas a empezar con tus interrogatorios sin sentido.

2.. Maldición

3.. Personaje de la saga vanir (El libro de jade)

4..Esta usted muy linda esta noche Señorita, sin duda este imbécil es un cabrón con suerte.

5..Tu puta madre

6..¡quietos los dos

7, 8 y 9... Significan la misma cosa. Puta, Zorra.. Etc...

10.. El Tiempo Cura todas las Heridas

11.. Fragmento del libro de Jade (Saga Vanir)

12.. Siempre lista para mi, esta pocision me enciende, estas demaciado humeda para lo que yo pensaba hacer esta noche

13.. No se qué demonios te trajo a mi pero soy el maldito más afortunado en el mundo por tenerte.

Ary :P


	6. Regalo

**Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión!**

**.**

**.**

**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**

**ww. facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**.**

**.**

**Se conoce la cara de una persona, pero no su corazón.**

**知人知面不知心**

**.**

**MI VIDA HASTA LLEGAR A TI…**

**Italia -Génova, 10 de febrero de 1990**

Desperté sin saber muy bien dónde estaba, las paredes eran blancas e inmaculadas, tenía miedo. Lo último que recordaba era la melodía que mi padre escuchaba por la radio, ambos cantaban juntos la ridícula canción mientras yo los miraba jugando mi juego favorito, "Dante en el Infierno". Papá me había comprado ese nuevo video juego por mis altas calificaciones y habíamos decidido ir a ver ET en el multicinema que quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Recordaba la voz de mi madre poniendo entonación cuando ella cantaba:

—_Hoy les prometo amor eterno, ser para siempre suya en el bien y en el mal, hoy les demuestro cuanto los quiero, amándote hasta mi final…_

El resto fue terror, el auto se sacudió, papá grito y luego oscuridad…

Cuando desperté estaba solo. Ellos me habían dejado, se habían ido dejándome solo… ¡Solo!, llore por largo rato hasta que mi tío Aro entro a la habitación.

— ¡Los hombres no lloran, Edward! —dijo fuertemente cuando una lágrima rodó por mis mejillas.

No pude ver a mis padres ya que él los había mandado a hacer cenizas, solo estuve allí de pie al lado de James, mientras el sacerdote decía unas palabras que no entendía.

¿Por qué Dios había llamado a mis padres? Yo los necesitaba… Yo estaba solo. A los siete años, yo estaba solo…

El amor eterno no existe…

.

.

.

**Italia - Génova, Marzo de 1991**

— ¡Por un demonio niño! ¿Qué no puedes hacer una puta cosa bien en tu jodida vida? —Me zarandeó, — ¡es una maldita entrega! —Gritó mi tío. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mi vida había cambiado desde que el tal Dios se había llevado a mis padres. —Ya te dije que los hombres no lloran Edward… ¡Ja! Mi hermano sí que era un imbécil, como dejó que su mujer te pusiera ese maldito nombre de mujercita… Eddie, Eddie... Mariquita… Tráeme un whisky con hielo, al menos sirve para hacer esa minúscula cosa —, me empujó. —James, hijo de mis entrañas, ¿mañana podrás llevar un encargo que tu papi necesita? —mi primo asintió mientras yo servía el vaso con el licor. — Eddie, Eddie, esta noche no hay comida para ti. Si no trabajas, no comes, así de sencillo —asentí, no era la primera vez que me acostaba sin comer, terminé la bebida y fui a entregársela James metio su pie haciendome caer sobre Aro arruiné su costoso traje. — ¡Maldita sea! —y me abofeteó. Sentí el sabor metalizado en mi boca, quería llorar, pero no lo haría, _"los hombres no lloran Edward, los hombres no lloran",_ me repetía como mantra. —Desaparécete de mi vista antes de que te envié con tus padres —murmuró con desprecio.

No comí esa noche, ni los dos días siguientes, tampoco fui a la escuela. Una noche en medio de una de sus acostumbradas borracheras, él entro a mi cuarto, y él me tocó mientras yo repetía mi mantra… _"los hombres no lloran Edward, los hombres no lloran"._

.

.

.

**Italia- Génova, Junio de 1997**

Hoy la vi por primera vez, Carlie Cozzolino... Es muy linda y vive al lado de nosotros. Hoy es su cumpleaños, Aro no me dejó ir, solo fue James. Miré mis brazos, los cardenales empezaban a verse verdes y aunque la espalda casi no me dolía, sabía que quedarían cicatrices allí. El encargo se había roto, a mis catorce años me había acostumbrado a llevar entregas antes de llegar a la escuela, pero para la última se me había hecho tarde y había decidido llevarla después de clases; James comenzó a pelear, traté de detenerlo y me empujó, él es más fuerte que yo… supongo que porque come todos los días, me fracturé el dedo índice y anular pero eso no fue lo peor, caí sobre mi mochila y revente la mercancía…

_El amor es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentiras… El amor baila al son que le toquen… Sea Dios, o el demonio…_

Los latigazos no fueron tan fuertes como lo que él hacía conmigo cuando se emborrachaba, su tacto me daba ganas de vomitar, él se limitaba a tocarme... solo eso, tocarme. Me hacía sentir tan sucio, me daba tanta ira, pero soportaba los golpes y la humillación sin derramar una sola lágrima, porque muy a pesar de lo que él hacía… Yo era un hombre.

_El pacto hereje más allá de lo divino._

_Rezar a un dios que está sordo y ciego._

_La última noche el alma arde._

_Tres pequeñas palabras y una pregunta: ¿Por qué?_

.

.

.

**Italia - Génova, Septiembre de 2000**

Muerto. Aro Vulturi, el medio hermano de mi padre, había muerto y con ello había adquirido mi libertad. Cuando lo encontré tirado en su alcoba, con la boca llena de una babaza entre verde y amarilla, sabía que era libre, lo pateé con todas mis fuerzas hasta cansarme y luego llamé a la policía. Solo estábamos los dos, James había terminado la secundaria y había viajado a América y yo en cambio, me había quedado, entregando paquetes y aumentando mi rabia.

El deceso de Aro fue por sobredosis de heroína, el maldito bastardo no era más que un puto drogadicto. Me juré a mi mismo salir del mundo de las drogas.

James llego dos días después, tal como con mis padres, lo había hecho cenizas. Ni las aves carroñeras hubiesen querido comérselo, maldije una y otra vez mientras el sacerdote hablaba de amor.

Busqué entre los papeles del estudio de Aro el testamento de mi padre y la escritura de Masen Corp., la empresa de construcciones de mi padre. Saqué de la caja fuerte todo el dinero en efectivo para contratar el mejor abogado de Italia, Franco Cozzolino. El padre de la mujer que quería en secreto, la que había visto llorar porque mi primo la había engañado, la que lloró en mi hombro y se acurrucó a mí en su casa del árbol después que él, ahogado en el alcohol, le quitó su virtud y luego le dijo que ya no le servía…

Dos meses después, Edward Masen tomo las riendas de su vida. Pero a pesar de tener la novia más bella del país, estudiar en la mejor universidad, de haberme olvidado del mundo de la droga y ya no tener al maldito pervertido acechándome, la rabia hacia mí mismo me consumía.

Era Italia… Italia y todo lo que ella representaba. Aro y su maldita sonrisa, Aro y sus manos asquerosas, Aro y su maldito aliento a alcohol…

Destruí la casa y mandé a construir un orfanato. Liquidé las empresas de Aro bajo la tutoría de Franco, sin importarme los berrinches de James, y a cambio de que me dejara en paz, hice lo que peor podía haber hecho en mi jodida vida…

— ¿Estás seguro? —susurró mi mano derecha mientras me acomodaba la corbata en el espejo, mi rostro no era el de un muchacho de 19 años, era flaco, por no decir raquítico, había rasurado todo mi cabello dejándolo corto, muy corto, casi pegado a mi cuero cabelludo.

—Sí, una sucursal en América lo hará estar lejos de mí. Una sucursal que dependa de Masen Corp., una donde yo tenga el control de las decisiones y que él sea solo un títere —dije cerrando la corbata gris plata que Franco me había traído, por ser la primera junta directiva a la que asistiría.

Este era mi mundo a partir de hoy, yo y solo yo, gobernaría mi vida y la de los demás...

.

.

.

**Italia- Génova, Abril de 2005**

Traté de negarlo, traté de esforzarme, Génova me consumía. Las pesadillas en las noches eran eternas, las citas con el psicólogo eran dinero mal gastado, nada podía sacarme de la mente al maldito Aro… Nada. Ni siquiera en las noches en que Carlie me entregaba su cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Tenía que huir.

—Es hermoso —, dijo ella repasando las palabras en Italiano grabadas en mi brazo derecho:—_**Il tempo guarisce tutti i mali**_—susurró. Ella lo había dicho una vez que yo había despertado cubierto en sudor por una de mis pesadillas.

—Pero amo más este —y señalo mi pecho, el tatuaje estaba reciente, lo había visto y a ella le había gustado. —Se puede conocer una persona pero no su corazón, yo conozco las dos, ¿verdad bebé?

—Tú me conoces bien, duerme ya amor —, habíamos tenido una maratón de sexo y estaba muerto.

Aro y sus sucias manos atacaron mi sueño como siempre que mis ojos se cerraban.

— ¡NO! —gemí levantándome como casi todas las noches, solo que era de día, Carlie acarició mis cabellos. — ¡Vámonos hoy! —gemí desesperado, mientras ella me abrazaba repasando con sus dedos las cicatrices de mi espalda.

—Voy donde tú quieras Eddie…

— ¡NO! ¡No el maldito apodo! ¡No! —dije acariciando su rostro. —Tú no bebé, tú no… —la besé y me entregué a ella, como ella a mí.

_Y la luz azul del amor _

_Me tocó desde ti _

_Y en ese momento, supe que no había esperanza._

_._

—Tengo que ir —dijo riendo mientras yo la sujetaba por la cadera. —No seas niño Edward, de verdad tengo que ir. No hemos salido de este departamento en semanas, mamá está preocupada.

—Me dejarás solo.

—Amor, mañana nos iremos, seremos solo tú y yo —rió. —Es tarde de chicas, aunque si te pones un vestido nadie notará que no eres una —, me alejé completamente de ella. —Vamos bebé, sabes que sé que eres un hombre, me lo has demostrado todas estas semanas… ¡Eres insaciable, caray! Sabes, tengo huesos y músculos que están atrofiados y adoloridos por tu culpa —, me abrazó por la espalda. —Sabes cómo es Alice bebé, ella y mamá juntas son capaces de venir a buscarme aquí.

—Mándalas al demonio.

—No voy a demorarme, lo juro —y me besó.

—Toma un taxi.

—Conduzco desde los catorce años amor, no me va pasar nada.

— ¿Me lo juras?

—Sabes… ¡eres peor que un niño! —Rió. —Te lo juro bebé, mañana nos iremos a Inglaterra y seremos felices amor, tu harás tú maestría y yo haré la mía, serás el presidente de Masen Corp., el más grande CEO visto en la historia. Y destruirás cabezas, y yo estaré malditamente orgullosa de ti.

—Vuelve a mí —, susurré.

—Siempre bebé, te amo —, y se fue, no volvió… Ella me dejó nuevamente solo.

_El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza y al final siempre se va._

.

.

.

**Italia -Génova Septiembre de 2005**

Cinco malditos meses… ¡Cinco! Y al final, ella se había ido completamente. De nada valieron mis ruegos, mi dolor, mis susurros de amor, de nada valió que le implora que volviera, que pasara horas metido en el puto hospital, mis lágrimas de agonía… nada sirvió para que ella cumpliera su maldita promesa.

_Me dijiste casi diario, pero todavía rompiste mi corazón, tan pronto como podrías volar otra vez, en el cielo abierto. Me dejaste sin ninguna razón, atrás en este mundo, para morir._

Ella murió. Ella, mi hijo y yo… Los tres morimos ese maldito 6 de Septiembre. Ese día, el mundo acabó para mí.

Alcohol, mujeres… una vida de excesos. Masen Corp. se fue a la mierda, Franco entre su dolor de padre, hizo lo que pudo, y James aprovechó la ventaja y compro el 30% de las acciones de la empresa.

Nada me importaba... Nada.

¿Dónde estaba el maldito amor?

Y a mis 22 años caí. Yo, que me había jurado a mi mismo nunca caer en ese mundo lo hice... Me inyecte una... dos dosis, y caminé… Caminé buscando al maldito y jodido amor que se había ido a cualquier parte de la mierda de este mundo. La probé y me gustó. Me mantenía fuera, alejado de la porquería que me rodeaba, me encerré con fotos de mi vida, porque Carlie no era mi amor… Carlie era mi vida.

_Maldito el momento que te hice mía, si dices adiós y te amo todavía. Malditas las ganas de volver a verte si ya te he perdido. Maldita suerte de quererte aunque se acabe el mundo. Vivir para ti, morir cada segundo. Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo… Y el cielo se desplomó._

_._

_._

_._

**Italia -Génova, Diciembre de 2005**

Voces en mi cabeza… Las manos de Aro tocándome, su voz alcoholizada, las cicatrices riéndose de mí... Las malditas carreteras y lo que tenían en mi contra.

— ¡SIN ANESTESIA MALDITA SEA! —grité.

—Es inmenso Señor, tenemos que sedarlo —dijo el dependiente asustado.

— ¿Va a doler? —pregunté riendo. Hoy no me había inyectado, quería que doliera, quería sentir y dejar de ser un maldito ente sin vida.

—Mucho… —susurró el chico con cara de punk, pero que estaba seguro que se iba más por la música plancha.

—Entonces adelante —, dije tensando la espalda. —Que no se vea ni una puta cicatriz —. Y la primera punzada llegó, el dolor recorrió las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Punzada tras punzada, por más de seis horas mientras estuve tendido en esa cama…

_El amor es el funeral de los corazones,_

_y una oda a la crueldad._

_Cuando los ángeles lloran sangre_

_sobre flores abiertas de maldad._

_El funeral de los corazones_

_y una súplica de misericordia._

_Cuando el amor es un arma_

_separándome de ti._

_Ella era el Sol, brillando sobre la tumba _

_de nuestras esperanzas y sueños tan frágiles._

_Él era la Luna, pintándote con su resplandor, _

_tan vulnerable y pálido._

Pagué y me fui al departamento, até mi brazo con la corbata de Franco y escapé una vez más del dolor.

.

.

.

**Italia - Génova, Febrero de 2006**

— ¡No puedes seguir así! —gritó Franco mientras me levantaba del suelo. —A ella no le habría gustado esto, Edward. No puedes tirarte a morir, tres meses, ¡tres meses, niño! —abrió la regadera, limpiando el vómito y la sangre. —Te vas a recuperar por ella maldita sea, vas a ir a Inglaterra y vas a hacer la dichosa maestría, y vas volver a Masen Corp. a recuperar lo que queda de ella, por mi hija y por tus padres, maldita sea… ¿¡Me escuchas Edward Masen!

La mañana siguiente tomé el primer avión a Inglaterra. Harvard y su prestigio, fraternidad, alcohol, putas y sectas… Todo para el chico escuálido que quería morir y gritar.

_El amor es una tumba helada _

_Excavada y abierta por ti _

_Yace en un cementerio que reza mi nombre. _

_El amor es una melodía violenta, _

_de mí para ti, _

_rasga tú corazón y te deja, _

_mostrando una sonrisa en tu cara. _

Noches en el Gimnasio, noches en vela para no soñar, para no recordar... Sectas… Dos personas tan llenas de mierda como yo… Carlisle Cullen y Jasper Witloock. La misma mirada perdida, las mismas ganas de reventar el maldito mundo, y la mejor secta de todas.

— ¿Conoces el BDSM? —dijo la chica entre dientes, mientras me miraba de forma lasciva. —Me gustas, eres mío.

Sumisión... Dominación... Masoquismo... Sadismo...

Me ató, me usó. Más cicatrices admiraban el tatuaje, seis meses y el chico escuálido había desaparecido. Ahora mi cuerpo trabajado por los meses de gimnasio y concentración, mi cabello rapado al estilo de los militares americanos y la barba que me caracterizaba. Me convertí en un Dom, me gustaba infringir dolor.

Me había convertido en un Sádico…

Sueños, pesadillas, dejar de dormir, ejercitase por las noches, un maldito vampiro que se alimentaba de gemidos, un grifo que necesitaba jugar, una bestia hambrienta de sexo que se fortalecía con la tortura.

Dos años. Lastimando, hiriendo, arrancando gemidos dolorosos de placer. Y cumplí mi promesa, volví a Italia, me convertí en CEO, despedacé cabezas y corrió sangre en el día, mientras por las noches, más gemidos, más dolor, más oscuridad...

.

.

.

**Italia - Milan, 10 de Diciembre de 2011**

— ¿Entonces vas a viajar? —preguntó Jasper, mientras revisábamos los planos del nuevo hotel en Chicago.

Franco había muerto hacía dos años atrás. Cáncer hepático, después de la muerte de su única hija, en su vida se dedicó a dos cosas: una botella de Whisky y Masen Corp. Su esposa, la madre de mi vida, se había ido con sus parientes a Australia, y entonces él conoció Alice, que estaba más intrusa e insoportable que siempre.

Lo abandoné todo, y nuevamente era yo contra el mundo. Jasper se casó y dejó de ser un Dom, mientras que yo frecuentaba bares, buscaba prostitutas y utilizaba mi mejor arte como diversión.

A nadie obligué, a nadie soborné y a todas las marqué. Sádico hasta la muerte…

— ¿Edward?

—Sí, voy a tener que ir a verle la cara al maldito —, dije entre dientes. —Termina tú de revisar esto, debo irme.

—Mmm, ¿te verás con Emma?

—Debo despedirme —y sonreí. La sonrisa ladina, la cínica, la misma que usábamos en Harvard, la misma que Dimitri tatuaba cuando encontraba a su presa, la misma que Jasper lucía cuando se lo ocurría algo nuevo, la que yo colocaba cuando la noche seria larga… y dolorosa.

_"Yo nunca me conoceré a mí mismo hasta que traté de hacerlo por mí mismo, y nunca sentiré nada más, hasta que mis heridas estén sanadas. Yo nunca seré nada, hasta que rompa esto fuera de mí."_

Llegué al departamento y abrí mi habitación, con el tiempo había coleccionado cosas inimaginables. Tomé las velas dejándolas en la mesita de noche sin mirar a Emma, tirada en el piso como una buena sumisa, agarré una pañoleta de seda gris y la ubiqué en su boca, la quería silenciosa…

—Esta es la última noche que nos veremos, Emma —, la vi tragar grueso. —Mañana viajo a Chicago y estaré un tiempo allá, así que esta será nuestra despedida.

Bajé hasta sujetar gran parte de su cabello rubio y hacerla levantar la cabeza. —No tendrás palabra de seguridad esta vez, pero sabes perfectamente que debes abrir tus manos cuando sientas que ya no puedes más, yo estaré pendiente de ellas —, mi voz era baja susurrante. —Ve a la cama y ponte en cuatro, esta noche follaré ese lindo culito que tienes, pero antes me divertiré un poco —. Se levantó del suelo para colocarse a cuatro patas en la mitad de la cama. Tiré sus manos hasta dejarlas esposadas a los postes cabeceros de la cama.

—Ya sabes, Emma, manos abiertas cuando no puedas más —. Mi dedo recorrió su espina dorsal. —Sabes que no te haré daño, al menos a propósito.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Confías en mi, Emma? —volvió a asentir. Tomé las velas y el encendedor. Encendí la primera vela, dejando que se derritiera un poco y esparciendo pequeñas gotas de cera en la espalda de mi sumisa, la veía arquearse y restregarse contra mi miembro cuando estuve tras ella.

Tomé la pala y azoté fuertemente su trasero por su irrespeto, mirando como la blanca piel se coloreaba por el azote. Tomé la segunda vela y repetí la acción, esta vez no se pego a mí, su espalda se tensó pero ella no abrió las manos, esta noche prometía… Prometía mucho.

_¿Te importaría si te hiero? Entiende que lo necesito._

.

.

.

**Chicago Febrero de 2012**

Entrar al bar de Victoria era fascinante, nadie sabía quién era, ya que todos "los caballeros", usábamos antifaz.

—Disculpe —murmuró una cosita pequeña de ojos marrones. — ¿Me escuchó? Déme permiso, necesito pasar —, dijo enojada mientras cargaba unos vasos en una charola. Me moví un poco dejándola pasar, más mi mirada se concentró en el trasero con piernas, redondo y respingón, que gritaba fuertemente "azótame".

Caminé hasta llegar al camerino de Tanya, quien era la que me atendía cada vez que venía.

Había llegado a este bar gracias al mal nacido de James, cuando se empecinó en construir los últimos siete edificios con cimientos de mala calidad, y estos empezaron a agrietarse, me tocó venir y hacerle frente al problema. No en balde había sacado a Masen Corp. de la quiebra, la había convertido en una empresa próspera, y ahora era el CEO más hábil a la hora de tomar decisiones.

— ¿Quién es la musaraña de pelo oscuro? —dije a Tanya, esos ojos de inocencia y esa carita en forma de corazón, eran demasiado rentables... Sonreí, Tanya estaba en la cama en la posición de sumisión. Cuando llegaba, tocaba la puerta tres veces seguidas para que ella supiera que era yo, el que estaba afuera. Por el bien de su trasero siempre debía estar lista. —Tienes permiso para hablar y levantar la cabeza.

—Imagino que es Isabella, viene a veces y ayuda a Madame con las bebidas… es tan mojigata.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

— ¿Quién diablos sabe? —susurró.

—Quiero un Whiskey —, señalé con la cabeza que lo buscara y me lo diera. La vi levantarse hasta el bar y servir el licor.

Tomé un trago y caminé hasta ella, tiré de su cabeza, la besé fuerte y rudo, mordiendo sus labios y haciéndola sangrar mientras la muy puta gemía como loba en celo. Solté mi corbata y le vendé los ojos. —Bien Tanya, ¿serás una chica complaciente hoy? —dije sacando el vibrador de mi bolsillo, ella asintió. — ¿Alguna vez has estado con dos hombres a la vez? —negó. —Bueno querida, pronto lo sabrás…

_Quiero encontrar algo que he querido todo el tiempo, algún sitio dónde pertenecer..._

.

.

.

**Chicago Abril de 2012**

—Tanta decencia no le duró tanto —, dijo una de las chicas de Victoria mientras pedía un trago en la barra.

—Se venderá al mejor postor, es más puta que todas nosotras juntas —dijo otra.

—Isabella no es así chicas, ella debe estar realmente necesitada, como para vender su virtud así como así.

— ¡Oh Molly! Tú aun eres tan inocente… —dijo la que habló primero. —Ve a ayudarla, lástima no poderla ver por un huequito cuando la estén subastando como una vaca.

La chica se levantó de la silla y corrió en dirección a los camerinos.

Así que una virgen... La musaraña de pelo oscuro, virgen…

Mis pies me llevaron hasta el gran salón del premio. En la puerta, Victoria entregaba un número de pin a los que estaban. Miré hacia la izquierda y allí, vestido de negro, estaba el maldito que me había arruinado parte de mi infancia, que había jodido a mi vida y que pretendía destruir mi empresa. Tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia que daba asco.

Una que yo pronto le borraría…

La subasta comenzó con dos chicas bonitas… Sí, según Victoria, eran complacientes, pero para complacer, yo ya tenía a Tanya. Cuando la cosita pasó al frente, mi pantalón se tensó dolorosamente, era su olor… ella olía como Carlie...

Negué con la cabeza, no, nadie olía como mi alma. Nadie.

Victoria empezó la subasta y vi a James texteando. Sonreí, así que el coño virgen de la musaraña era lo que quería el bastardo… Si yo lo permitía…

Estaba tensa, parecía un ratón frente a un elefante, caminaba torpemente y su cara estaba cubierta por un antifaz, tenía el cabello castaño suelto y tenía puestos unos zapatos de infarto.

Todas mis sumisas habían sido rubias… ¡Todas!, la única morena en mi corazón sería mi Carlie, la única mujer en mi vida sería ella.

Al final uno a uno se fue retirando hasta que quedamos los dos, fue una lucha, al parecer a mi primito no le había quedado claro quién era yo. Cuando el ofrecía, yo daba más, y más, y más.

Hasta que se rindió con una fuerte maldición, sonreí sin quitarme el antifaz cuando Victoria dio un claro… — ¡Vendida!

La cosita sin gracia era mía, ahora venía la mejor parte. Estaba cansado de las putas, aunque fuera Tanya. Alice al saberse esposa de una persona importante para mí, a parte de ser la mejor amiga de mi vida, tenía entre ceja y ceja que yo debía buscar a alguien, una novia. Alguien, según ella Carlie lo entendería, pero yo no dejaría que más nadie entrara en mi corazón. Lo que yo necesitaba era una sumisa a tiempo completo, alguien que calentara mi cama las dos horas que yo dormía, alguien que estuviera dispuesta para mí, pero sobre todo, necesitaba alguien a quien mostrar a la sociedad…

¿Cuánto pediría la cosita sin gracia para estar un año conmigo? Ella era una puta como las demás en este lugar.

Salí de la habitación y caminé donde Tanya, esta vez solo le pedí una mamada, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso como para negociar con la cosita. Cuando descargué mi libración en su boca, le arrojé un cheque por los servicios prestados y salí, era hora de ver a mi próxima sumisa.

.

.

.

Hola :P

Esta es mi forma de agradecer su apoyo y aceptación a esta novata que llevada por todo lo que ha leído y soñó con su propia bestia, de verdad muchas gracias a FFAD por su apoyo, a las chicas del grupo por sus ánimos, a Vero, porque niñas les digo que esa chica se gano el cielo conmigo, gracias mi reyna porque sin ti El Contrato no fuese nada de verdad, te quiero muchísimo, gracias a las que leen y no comentan, las que me agregan en favoritos, los anónimos mil y mil gracias!

Nos vemos en unos dias con la Iniciacion de Isabella...:P

Aryam!


	7. Iniciación

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión!

.

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

El sexo es como el alcohol, mientras más lo tomas más te embriaga. Anónimo…

.

.

.

—Es un verdadero placer verte así, Isabella —, dijo con voz ronca. —No sabes lo que le hace a mi polla verte tan... expuesta…—la última palabra la dijo en un tono de voz bajo. —Estas muy tensa, relájate, disfruta… —sus dedos recorrían el contorno de mi cuerpo suavemente, una caricia sensual e indolora hasta el momento.

Temblaba de deseo mientras estaba a la expectativa, mis sentidos se agudizaron a tal forma que podía sentir su respiración.

—Estos son míos —, sus manos abarcaron mis pechos, suave y lentamente. —Sólo yo puedo ponerlos así —. Atrapó mi pezón entre su pulgar e índice, apretando fuertemente.

—Aahh… —gemí de… ¿Placer? ¿Dolor? No lo sabía, sentía mi entrepierna humedecerse lentamente.

—Eso pequeña, grita —volvió a apretar mi pezón, ¡diablos, dolía!

Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás, intentando no olvidar que era necesario respirar, acarició mis pezones con su palma: —Quiero que me digas si lo que te hago, te gusta o no. Quiero que grites, gimas y jadees por cada sensación que recorra tu cuerpo —su voz de terciopelo se escuchaba deseosa, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a pesar que el único contacto entre nosotros eran sus dedos y su voz.

Pellizcó con más fuerza mis pezones, y los hizo girar entre sus dedos, sentí mi espalda arquearse sobre el colchón. Me mordí el labio buscando sofocar los gritos que amenazaban por salir de mi garganta.

—Voy a hacerte venir tantas veces, que no habrá poder humano que te saque de la cama mañana —. En este punto ya temblaba como una hoja entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estas húmeda preciosa? —una de sus manos abarcó mi sexo, dejando que sus dedos recorriesen mis pliegues.

— ¡Oh! ¡Jodido Cristo! —, mi respiración se volvió superficial, y no pude evitar el grito cuando uno de sus expertos dedos, se coló por mi entrada.

— ¿Confías en mí, Isabella? —casi no escucho su pregunta, tanto mi Sub como yo, estábamos metidas en las múltiples sensaciones que sus hábiles dedos daban a nuestro cuerpo. —Te he hecho una pregunta, Isabella —susurró nuevamente.

—NO —, dije en un gemido lastimero. Mi voz salió estrangulada por mis nervios y por el deseo que se había formado en mi vientre bajo.

—Mmm, sabía que esa seria tu respuesta —unió un dedo más dentro de mí, y sus dientes mordieron mi pezón derecho fuerte, rudo. Dolió y mi entrepierna se humedeció muchísimo más de lo que ya estaba.

Mi vientre comenzó a tensarse ante la ya conocida sensación del orgasmo, mientras Edward mamaba de mi pecho, y sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo.

— ¡Basta de juegos! —gimió separando su cabeza de mi pecho.

¿Juegos?

—Pruébate —sacó sus dedos de mi intimidad, haciéndome gemir por la ausencia, —abre la boca… —demonios, su voz era tan sensual que me vi abriendo la boca, mientras Edward introducía sus dedos dentro de ella. —Chúpalos —susurró. Dejé que mi lengua se deslizara por los dedos, gimiendo ante mi propio sabor. — ¡Detente! —Gimió con voz queda. —O nada impedirá que te folle hasta al amanecer.

—Tu olor es delicioso, me intoxica, es tan suave y dulce… Como una droga… Heroína, cocaína pura… Puedo convertirme en un adicto de tu coño jugoso, de tus pequeños pezones… —uní mis piernas tratando de crear un poco de fricción. —Mantén esas piernitas separadas, si no quieres que use una barra de estiramiento.

Abrí las piernas lo más que pude, esa dichosa barra no auguraba nada bueno.

Entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba….Me besó, suave, lento. En una perfecta sintonía, sus labios jugaban con los míos. Subí mis caderas buscando algo de presión.

— ¿Ansiosa?

Ni muerta le digo que sí…

Sentí la cama moverse, eso era una jodida tortura. Lo sentí colocar algo a mi lado y luego, algo suave tocó mi vientre... Plumas…

Acarició mi sexo, mis pechos, mi vientre y mis brazos con las plumas, deteniéndose en mis pechos, haciéndolas girar poco a poco.

¡Maldita sea! Estaba jugando conmigo. No había forma de que yo pudiese saber que haría conmigo, me estaba enloqueciendo. A esta altura, parecía pez fuera del agua, luchando por que el oxígeno entrara a mis pulmones, deseando que él... ¡Dios!, deseando que él se hundiera en mí.

Sentí una leve pero molesta presión en cada uno de mis pezones, como si los pellizcara hasta más no poder.

—Ed... —, me removí inquieta por la presión que se ejercía en esa zona.

—Son abrazaderas para pezones, puedo graduarlas hasta tener el placer deseado… No te están haciendo daño, ¿verdad? —la pluma seguía con su recorrido por mi cuerpo.

Negué, porque aunque molestaba, no era doloroso.

—Muy bien… Continuemos —, el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho. Súbitamente, las plumas dejaron de acariciarme, su respiración estaba pesada, parecía que se contenía. Se separó de mí mientras respiraba fuertemente, algo golpeó mi frente, era suave, algo extraño. Lo rozó hasta llevarlo por el puente de mi nariz, delineándolo hasta llegar a mis labios, y golpear mi barbilla nuevamente.

El estómago se me contrajo cuando él lo posó debajo de mi nariz, cuero...

Bajó el objeto extraño por el valle de mis pechos, hasta bordear mi pezón izquierdo con él… Estaba callado, pero su respiración era tan trabajosa como la mía, sentado a horcajadas de mí, podía sentir su miembro sobre mi centro, estaba tan concentrada en el calor de su cuerpo, tan ida en los miles de pensamientos, que brinqué cuando lo sentí.

Un golpe fuerte…Total y brutal, sobre mis ya sensibles pechos. Grité, me removí inquieta, deseando más… Otro golpe más en mi pezón derecho, uno más en el izquierdo.

¡Bendito Capitán América!

— ¡Edward! —grité su nombre, cuando seis golpes más se situaron en mis pezones, tiré de las esposas sin importarme el dolor en mis muñecas.

Joder, dolía como la mierda, pero estaba tan excitada. Mi vientre dolía, mi Sub exigía su liberación desde su cama con postes, levanté las caderas encontrándome con su miembro duro y grande, deseando que acabara de una vez y por todas.

— ¡Ahh! —gimió ante el contacto. —No, pequeña tramposa —murmuró retirándose.

Quería creer que para él también estaba siendo difícil, pero no, seguramente para Edward _"soy el puto amo del mundo"_ Masen, esto era pan comido.

Salí de mis divagues mentales cuando algo frío y húmedo, empapó mi vientre, el olor llego rápidamente hasta mi nariz.

Whisky…

Mi Sub levantó la cabeza y sus ojos rodaron sobre sus cuencas.

—Abre las piernas —no me había dado cuenta que las había unido, sus manos tomaron mis rodillas, abriéndolas fuertemente y entonces… un último golpe me hizo desear tener las manos libres.

Fue fuerte, rápido y muy doloroso… ¡Pero joder! ¡Me había gustado!

— ¿Te gusta? —su voz era irreconocible, y ¡sí, señores!, para mi desgracia la respuesta era afirmativa. —Responde.

—Sí… —susurré obligando a mis cuerdas vocales a hablar.

— ¿Sí, qué? —el objeto de cuero recorre mi vientre.

—Sí, Señor.

Había golpeado mi clítoris con el cuero, haciéndome rodar los ojos, apretar más mis manos en puños, y que los dedos de mis pies se retorcieran del dolor y el placer, que disfrutaba a iguales medidas.

Dio un nuevo golpe sobre mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar en voz alta, e inmediatamente un líquido corrió sobre mis piernas, ¡el whisky estaba frío!

¡Soy una maldita masoquista!

—Tranquila —ordenó en voz suave, mientras seguía vertiendo el whisky sobre mi cuerpo.

—Mira lo mojada que estás, Isabella, y no solo es por el whisky —susurra a mi oído, pudo sentir el vello de su pecho rozando mis pezones, me besa duro. Su lengua invadiendo mi boca, sometiendo la mía a su santa voluntad, ha estado bebiendo Whisky, su sabor a menta junto con el licor me hacen gemir quedito…

Sus labios empiezan a bajar a mi cuello, dando besos salteados por la separación de mis pechos, mi vientre…

—(1)Tu non sai quanto vorrei che la mia bella ragazza, la mia dea delle foreste incantate, ti farò mia immagine e quando si concluderà il tuo anno maledetto, che viene a me, il mio scopo è la mia speranza che i miei baci ti rueges derritas il mio cazzo di essere la ragazza più obbediente e sottomessa, che avrebbe voluto, voglio che tu sia l'ultima, che è sempre con me nella sala giochi … non come e confusa perché ho disperatamente Mi chiamavi la tua figa vostri appelli del corpo per me ... Che cosa stai facendo con me piccola cagna ... Tu ... Tu .. Tu mi stai facendo commettere il più grande follia che si possa immaginare...

¡Puto italiano!

Sus labios se situaron entre mis piernas, mordiendo y jalando mi clítoris una y otra vez, succionando en mi entrada; su lengua arremetiendo contra mis labios vaginales, dando lametones mordaces, saboreando el whisky que había esparcido anteriormente junto con la humedad de mi excitación. Repite sus suaves lametones en contra de mi clítoris, una, dos, tres veces.

¡Por Dios Santo!, tiro de mis muñecas jadeando por sus caricias, gimiendo por el dolor.

—Por favor… —le ruego.

El muerde mi clítoris, no puedo, no puedo.

—Por favor, Señor —gimo en voz alta, mi cuerpo separándose completamente del colchón, Edward hunde sus manos en mis caderas y yo me dejo ir…

— ¡Diablos! —grité, porque sabía que esto aumentaría el número de azotes marcados a mi nombre. El espiral se expandió y barrió con cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

—Tu sabor es tan fino, Isabella, tan exquisito… —Y sin más, sus manos tomaron mis caderas para penetrarme con una fuerte embestida, empujándome hacia atrás.

— ¡Aaaahhhhggmm! —Gemí… la garganta se me desagarró, mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir un invasor dentro de él. Doloroso y placentero a la vez, y Edward Masen se quedó quieto, enterrado dentro de mi cuerpo como un ancla.

—Me gusta mucho escuchar como ruegas para que te permita tener un orgasmo —, susurró. —Sabes perfectamente que tus orgasmos me pertenecen. Levanta tus piernas, preciosa, envuélvalas alrededor de mi cintura —. Hice lo que me pidió débilmente, tensando mis piernas a su cintura, doblando los pies justo en el inicio de su trasero, cuando lo sentí salir un poco y volver a envestirme fuertemente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se moviera hacia adelante.

Por la cabeza de Thor….

— ¡No te correrás, a menos que yo te lo pida! —Gritó envistiéndome. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras trataba de seguirle el ritmo, era desesperantemente abrazador. Sus manos se colaron debajo de mi espalda, alzándome un poco, dándole a Edward un mejor ángulo de penetración. Comencé a jadear de forma entrecortada, agarrando las esposas para evitar hacerme más daño en las muñecas.

El vaivén era tortuoso, desesperado, me estaba volviendo loca de placer, luchando por respirar, gemir, jadear, y no permitir que el espiral reventara de nuevo, y entonces empezó a moverse. A moverse de verdad.

Este hombre tomaba red bull, o simplemente se drogaba...

Entraba y salía de mi cuerpo rápidamente, sin consideración alguna. Jadeaba entre dientes, su carne chocando contra la mía de manera ruidosa, la fricción que su miembro creaba dentro mi interior…

—Por favor… Señor… Por favor... —Lloriqueé entre jadeos y gemidos, no iba a poder soportarlo.

—Joder, dime que leíste sobre Kegler —gimió entre dientes. — ¡Dímelo!

— ¡Sí! —grité presa de las sensaciones, perdida en el mar de electricidad que amenazaba con destruir mi cuerpo.

—Hazlo... Ciérrate sobre mí, ¡joder apriétame, ordéñame! ¡Puta mierda! ¡Hazlo ahora! —fue una orden agónica y exigente, traté de cerrarme como lo había leído, traté de hacer lo que había practicado mientras iba al baño, la sensación fue diez mil veces más placentera.

Iba a morir, este hombre acabaría conmigo… Vi a mi Sub escribiendo tortuosamente su testamento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Oh, joder!… Jodido Cristo —, murmuró entre cortado, haciéndome gritar de forma gutural, —es tan placentero follarte, preciosa… —. Su voz rasgada de placer acompañó a su movimiento, siseaba entre dientes y gruñía de forma descomunal mientras no me daba tregua.

Dios… Dios… Dios…

Estaba poseyéndome de forma apremiante, fuerte, ruda y desesperada, sentía un tornado formarse en mi vientre.

—Nece… Por favor… Por favor… Por favor… —, dije mordiendo mi labio, evitando por todos los medios que el tornado arrasara. Podía ver a mi Sub con los puños cerrados, admitiendo unos cuantos azotes más a nuestra cuenta.

— ¡Córrete para mí! —Ordenó en un ronco jadeo. — ¡Córrete!… ¡Hazlo ya!... ¡Ahora! —ordenó agónicamente.

Me dejé llevar por un nuevo orgasmo. ¡Oh…! ¡Joder! El tornado arrasó y destruyó todo a su paso: mi voluntad, mi fuerza, mi instinto. Mis piernas se soltaron de su cadera mientras él seguía envistiendo, lo sentí vibrar con fuerza mientras un gemido animal salía de su boca. Sus dedos se enterraron en mi cadera mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Soltando mis caderas para sentir sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, respirando fuertemente sobre mi pecho, expulsando hasta la última gota de su orgasmo dentro de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios buscaron los míos que se movieron por inercia… Esperaba que no necesitara más de mí, estaba muerta y follada en toda la extensión de la palabra. Salió de mi despacio, y se tiró a un lado de la cama, su respiración acelerada y su corazón como mil elefantes en estampida.

—Bien hecho, preciosa —murmuró entre dientes — ¿Esto ha dolido?

Joder, sí había dolido, pero a la vez había sido tan placentero…

—Contesta…

—Un poco, pero fue tan… No hay palabras —, sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla y luego subió la pañoleta, quitándola por completo de mis ojos. Me costó medio segundo adaptarme de nuevo a la claridad.

Edward sonreía, una sonrisa de _"soy el dueño de tus orgasmos"_, parecía orgulloso de sí mismo. Sus dedos trazaron planos inexistentes alrededor de mis pechos, y luego quitó las abrazaderas, haciéndome emitir un pequeño gemido cuando la sangre se reactivo en ese lugar. Se estiró sobre mí, tomando de la mesa de noche las llaves, y abriendo las esposas de manera lenta y pausada.

—Debes moverte menos —susurró suavemente, mientras repasaba con sus dedos las marcas en mis muñecas.

Voy a quedarme dormida, es un hecho constatable, estoy totalmente agotada… Mi Sub levanta la cabeza y hace girar los ojos, dando a entender que ella ha tenido su buena ración de Edward Masen. Él me toma, pegándome posesivamente a su húmedo pecho, me siento pegajosa por el whisky y la cama está completamente empapada.

— ¿Estás destrozada? ¿No es así? —dice con su voz de _"gracias a mí"._

No puedo hablar, mis neuronas se niegan a conectarse una con la otra, así que asiento levemente.

—No he tenido mi cuota de ti todavía, dije que me saciaría de ti, ¿recuerdas?

¡Este hombre estaba loco! Eso, o era un ninfómano sin remedio.

—Estoy agotada, no podría obedecerte ahora —, dije como niño frustrado.

—Quiero más, mucho, mucho más… puedes darme más —susurro lentamente. —Gírate y ponte a cuatro patas, no me discutas —, ordeno. Ni loca, no puedo mantenerme en pie, —Isabella… —, su voz tiene un timbre de advertencia al ver que no me muevo.

—No puedo… —susurro en un gemido lastimero.

—Gírate y afianza tus manos en el cabecero de la cama, ¡ahora! —. Di un gemido ahogado pero hice lo que pidió con movimientos torpes y pausados, y me sostuve del cabecero de la cama. —Abre las piernas —dijo moviendo su pierna entre la mía. —Después podrás dormir preciosa, (2) tu sei bella, come una rosa, morbido e delicato —. Su mano golpea mi trasero haciéndome gemir.

Mi Sub se levanto de su cama, haciendo porras con sus pompones, maldita… ella esta de espectadora.

Un nuevo azote golpea fuertemente mi trasero.

—Esto es por haberte corrido sin mi permiso —, su mano acaricia el lugar donde el golpe fue dado. —Abre más las piernas… —me abro completamente, mientras lo veo tomar una fusta, es delgada y alargada, parece las que usan para entrenar caballos. Golpea mi clítoris desde atrás suavemente con ella.

—Ahhhhh… —me inclino hacia delante, presa de sensaciones encontradas... Placer y dolor...

¡Joder, nuevamente estoy húmeda!

Masoquista… Masoquista, mil y una vez. Masoquista….

Su mano izquierda me hace bajar la espalda sin deshacer mi amarre al cabecero.

—Algún día voy a follarte por aquí… —mi cuerpo se tensó, —no hoy, Isabella, pero algún día lo haré —. La fusta hizo círculos sobre mi ano.

¡Oh, no! ¡Azótame, papito! Mi culo es, y seguirá siendo virgen, hasta que me muera…

—Esto va ser rápido, muñeca, tú sólo agárrate fuerte —dijo mientras agarraba mi cabello con su mano, enredándolo en ella y tirando mi cabeza hasta pegarla con mi espalda. — ¡Sostente preciosa! —gritó, su cuerpo se pega al mío, mientras se introduce en mí de un solo tirón.

Me envestía de forma frenética, una y otra vez, sin tregua, sin parar. Su miembro se abría paso en mi interior, tocando un puntito que me estaba haciendo ver estrellas literalmente. Una de sus manos en mi cadera, la otra en mi pelo tirando de él fuertemente, obligándome a cerrar los ojos para no caer presa de una combustión. Cada vez lo sentía más adentro, más profundo.

Jesús, Ala, Buda... ¡Virgen María del perpetuo socorro!

—Voy a correrme —, no le estaba pidiendo permiso, solo avisándolo.

—Es muy pronto —, dijo entre dientes, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia las mías.

—Por favor...

—Por favor, ¿qué?

—Por favor señor, maestro, amo, puto dueño del mundo —susurre logrando conectar todas mis neuronas. Lo siento sonreír, mientras se movía aún más fuerte y rápido.

Su mano soltó mi cadera, tocando mi clítoris, pellizcándolo, y tirando de él — ¡Cristo va a matarme!

—Vamos Bella, dámelo… —gruñó entre dientes mientras el tornado, ¡joder! ¡Qué tornado ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Esto era un Tsunami! ... Sí, uno que sacudía mi cuerpo con espasmos temblorosos y jadeos ahogados, siento como él se libera dentro de mí. Mis manos pierden fuerza y caigo en la cama como peso muerto, mientras Edward sale de mi cuerpo y se acomoda nuevamente a mi lado.

Giro mi cabeza viéndolo, entre despierta y dormida.

—Bienvenida al BDSM, cariño —, murmuro colocando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. —Creo que necesitas descansar, pero esta habitación no es la indicada para eso —. Se levantó de la cama, buscando entre los cajones hasta sacar una sudadera, lo veo colocársela sin bóxer y luego me toma en brazos.

—Fuiste una buena chica, pero aún no puedes dormir —, susurro en mi oído.

Podré ser muy su esclava, pero ni mi mente, ni mi cuerpo, podrían conseguir otra carrera.

Como en nuestra primera vez, me sienta en una de las butacas de madera del mini sauna, mientras llena el jacuzzi. Tomó mi cabello atándolo a una desordenada e improvisada coleta, y me estoy quedando dormida, cuando él me levanta en brazos y me deja en la gran tina.

La temperatura del agua es agradable, y se siente fenomenal en mis partes nobles, sólo espero que él no quiera un nuevo round, yo ya estoy ponchada. Lo siento pasar la esponja de baño con suavidad sobre mi cuerpo.

—Recuérdame decirle a Ángela que debe comprar un jabón de baño para ti —, dijo con voz suave. Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas por no dormirme, mientras el tenía sumo cuidado en no mojar mi cabello, la esponja acarició mis muy adoloridos pezones, y gemí de incomodidad.

— ¿Cuándo viene tu periodo? —preguntó sin dejar de tallarme.

—Siete días —, me esforcé en unir mis neuronas y contestar a su pregunta.

No dijo nada, lavó el otro pecho y luego la deslizó por mi vientre, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, limpiando lentamente en ese lugar. Me enjuagó el jabón restante y luego me sacó de la tina, sentándome nuevamente en la butaca, pasando una toalla muy lentamente por mi cuerpo. Cuando se percató de que estaba seca, me alzó nuevamente en brazos hasta dejarme en la cama. Miré la mesa de noche buscando la hora, 12:45, más de cinco horas en la habitación del dolor…

—Descansa, preciosa… —desató mi improvisada coleta, y me arropó con el cobertor. —Mañana no saldrás de casa —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y encerrarse en el baño.

Estaba muy cansada para discutir sobre mi estadía en casa en la mañana, así que esperaría a despertar para dejarle los puntos sobre las íes.

Cerré los ojos, entregándome al mejor dios de todos... Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

Hola :P

No pueden quejarse mi beta hermosa trabajo rapido... jajaj XD un abarzo para ella sin su ayuda no podria ser posible esto. He tratado de responder todos los Revs al menos los que tienen cuenta, espero que el cap les haya gustado, agradecer los Revs chicas de verdad no saben lo bien que me ahcen sentir, porfa no hagan trampa no se lean EL CONTRATO, vero y yo estamos actualizando dos veces por semana para tratar de emparejar las historias, gracias a los que leen y comentan a los que leen y no lo hacen a los que me agregarona historia favorita Mil gracias!

Nos vemos si dios quiere el Miercoles...

1) No sabes cuánto te deseo mi hermosa niña, . Yo te haré a mi imagen, y cuando este maldito año acabe, serás tú la que venga a mí. Es mi propósito, es mi deseo que ruegues por mis besos, que te derritas ante mi polla, que seas la niña más obediente y sumisa que hubiese podido desear. Quiero que seas la ultima, la que este conmigo siempre en este cuarto de juegos… no sé ni cómo, ni porque me confundes desesperadamente, tu coño me llama, tu cuerpo me atrae… ¿Que estás haciendo conmigo pequeña zorra?… Tú...Tú…Tú me estás haciendo cometer la más grande locura que pueda imaginar…

2. *Eres hermosa, como una rosa, suave y delicada

Aryam. :P


	8. Castigo

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión!

.

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

.

El límite entre lo bueno y lo malo, pertenece a ambas definiciones al mismo tiempo. Anónimo

.

.

.

Desperté sintiéndome terriblemente adolorida, las marcas en mis muñecas eran realmente espantosas… Edward tenía razón, estaba demasiado cansada como para siquiera pensar en levantarme.

Aun así, recordar la carita de mi hija me hizo armarme de valor para caminar hasta el baño, cada paso que daba era como si enterraran algo en mi cuerpo.

Mi Sub me miraba adolorida desde la comodidad de su cama, pero reuní las fuerzas necesarias como para llenar el jacuzzi y sumergirme en él.

Salí alrededor de media hora después, cuando el agua empezó a tornarse fría, aún con la temperatura del sauna a 30 grados. Llegué a la habitación para casi morirme de la impresión: el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba que eran la 1:35 PM; saqué unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa de mangas largas. El día estaba templado eso me daría una excusa perfecta para llevar esta camisa a la vez que cubría mis muñecas. Si Mike las llegaba a ver, era mujer muerta. Calcé mis bailarinas y me até el cabello en una coleta alta.

Con dificultad bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso, el Lexus no estaba, así que tendría que irme en un taxi.

—Buenos días, señorita _—, _la voz de Benjamín me hizo pegar un brinco, un grito de susto y emitir un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Joder!... Benjamín, voy a comprarte una jodida campana _—_dije llevándome una mano al corazón.

— _¿_Necesitaba que le subiera algo? ¿Ha estado mucho tiempo llamándome? _—_dijo preocupado.

—No, es solo que eres peor que un gato, demasiado silencioso _—_sonreí.

—El señor no está _—, _su rostro se relajo visiblemente.

—Lo sé, voy a salir, espero llegar antes que él.

—Lo siento señorita, pero el señor dio la orden de no dejarla salir de la casa. Es más, ordenó expresamente que no saliera de la habitación.

—Benjamín, voy a salir _—_dije resuelta.

—Lo siento señorita, pero...

—Pero nada, voy a salir y estaré de regreso antes de las 5:30 y me importa un comino lo que el amo del puto universo haya ordenado, ¿¡entendido! _—. _Salí dando un sonoro portazo y caminé hasta salir de la casa y tomar un taxi.

Durante el trayecto sentí mi celular vibrar varias veces pero lo ignoré, seguro era el señor todo poderoso y no estaba de ánimos para hablar con él.

Cuando llegué a casa Alec, no estaba. Mike atendía a unas chicas en el salón, prácticamente ni me miró, subí escaleras arriba gimiendo un poquito ante cada punzada, Masen había sido un completo animal.

—_A mi me gustó su lado salvaje —, s_usurró mi Sub mientras se pasaba pañitos de agua tibia en su entrepierna. Bufé por lo bajo. _—A ti también te gustó, aunque lo niegues —_bufó molesta.

Lo único que pensaba es que no había sido tan malo como pensé que sería…

Estar con Andy alimentaba mi alma, y saber que en solo dos meses ella tendría un corazón fuerte y sano era algo que hacía que soportara cada punzada, o el dolor abrazador, en mis brazos y muñecas.

A las 4:30 Alec estaba de regreso, le di a la niña con algo de dificultad y él sonrió.

— ¿Cansada…? _—_susurró con burla.

—Muy…, no sabes por todo lo que pasé anoche _—_dije alimentando su perversión.

— ¡Oh Mujer! Eres mala, mira que no contarme si el monumento andante es un dios en la cama… _—_dijo fingiendo enojo.

—Yo diría más bien un demonio _—, _dije acariciando mis muslos.

— ¡Jodido Cristo!

— ¡Muy jodido! _—_dije riendo.

— ¡Oh!... ¿En qué momento pasaste de virgen a pequeña zorra? ¿Qué hiciste con mi bebita? _—_dramatizó.

—Desde el momento que me vendí por más de medio millón de dólares _—_dije triste, esa era la realidad, yo era solo una puta.

—Bells… _—_su mirada y su tono de voz cambiaron, mi amigo me dio un gran abrazo sin decir nada más.

—Tengo que irme Alec, cuida de mi bebé.

—Sabes que soy como su madre _—, _dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo sé _—. _Bajé las escaleras encontrándome con Mike, recogiendo el cabello del suelo.

—Mike… _—_traté de amistarme

—No Isabella, si hablo contigo, diré cosas de las cuales me arrepentiré, la niña no nos hace estorbo, pero deberías pasar más tiempo con ella.

—Yo lo intento pero…

—No quiero tus excusas _—_dijo antes de subir las escaleras.

Suspiré fuertemente intentando no llorar. Salí y tomé un taxi en la avenida, le di la dirección de la casa y dejé que mis lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

El taxi me dejó fuera de las rejas de la mansión, digité la clave y entré caminando muy despacio, solo quería regresar a la habitación y dormir hasta mañana.

La casa estaba sola, por no decir desierta. A pesar de que el Lexus estaba en la entrada, Seth no se veía por ningún lado. Mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, 5:15, era imposible que Edward hubiese llegado ya.

Subí las escaleras lo más lento que pude hasta llegar a la última, y respirar llenando mis pulmones de aire. Empujé la puerta de la habitación y casi muero del susto. Frente a mí, enfundado en un traje negro de tres piezas, estaba Edward y su mirada era indescifrable…

—Ve al cuarto de juegos _—, _dijo con voz trémula. _— _¡Ahora! _—_gritó.

—Edward… _—_traté de decirle que aun estaba adolorida.

—No me discutas Isabella, ve a la habitación y espérame como es debido _—. _El tono de su voz era para no replicar, suspiré fuertemente antes de caminar hasta la habitación del dolor.

Me descalcé y desabroché el jean dejándolo caer por mis piernas, mientras me recordaba lo que yo era… Una puta. Tiré de mi sweater y quité mi sostén.

Con mucho cuidado, me ubiqué en la misma posición que ayer y esperé a que mi amo viniese por mí.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando lo sentí llegar a la habitación.

—Levántate _—, _dijo secamente.

—Edward, yo...

—Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, no solo me desobedeces sino que cometes errores, Isabella _—, _su mano apretó mi quijada, no era un agarre fuerte, pero si incómodo _— _¿Quién soy cuando estamos aquí?

Dios mío…

—Estoy esperando, Isabella.

Tragué saliva: _—_Mi… _—_suspiré. _—_Mi amo, señor _—_dije lentamente.

— ¿Y cómo me has llamado?

—Yo… Lo siento, señor _—. _Ok, su mirada me estaba asustando. Soltó mi quijada fuertemente y se dedicó a caminar en círculos a mí alrededor.

Él, tenía una pose tensa y su mirada era más fría y dura que el iceberg que hundió el Titanic.

— ¿Eres católica, Isabella? —Mi Sub temblaba levemente, _—_te he hecho una pregunta, parece que además de desobediente, eres sorda.

—Sí.

— _¿_Si qué, Isabella?

—Sí, señor _—_susurré.

—Bien, pon tus manos como si fuese a rezarle al más creyente de tus santos —, vacilé un poco. _—_Es para hoy, Isabella —expresó en tono monocorde.

Hice lo que me había pedido, el tomó mis muñecas y les dio una mirada. _—_No vayas a intentar moverte, Isabella —. Asentí, mientras él tomaba su pañoleta de seda gris y amarraba mis manos un poco más allá de las marcas de anoche. Caminamos hasta la cama, dejándome de pie delante del reflejo de mi cuerpo desnudo, gracias al espejo que estaba a un lado de la puerta.

Alzó su mano dejándome ver algo que no había visto antes... Un arnés.

Mi Sub se encogió en su habitación del molino rojo, mientras que mis ojos trataban de no derramar una sola lágrima.

Ató una cuerda separando mis manos un poco y luego la sujetó al arnés.

—Esta mañana, dije expresamente que no podías salir de casa.

—Debía salir, señor —dije suavemente.

—Baja la cabeza, y no la levantes hasta que yo te lo ordene. Ahora, levanta los brazos.

Bajé mi cabeza mirando sus zapatos negros de charol, lo siguiente que sentí fue como mis brazos fueron quedando suspendidos en el aire gracias al arnés.

—Señor yo…

—Calla, no quiero que hables a no ser que yo te lo pida _—_dijo enojado. _—C_uando doy una orden, espero que se cumpla. Cuando ordeno a mi sumisa, espero que me obedezca _—. S_u voz no daba tono a replica. _—_Te he dado una orden y tú la has incumplido, anoche fui claro al decirte que hoy no saldrías de casa _—_caminó hasta el closet y levanté un poco la mirada. Sacó una fusta, la misma de anoche, un látigo y una tabla.

_¡Nos llegó la hora!_

¡Joder! ¡Iba a azotarme!

Sentí mi entrepierna empezar a humedecerme. Y mi Sub ya estaba lista, empinando su respingón trasero.

—Estoy supremamente cabreado, Isabella, pensé que esperaríamos un tiempo más antes de esto, pero hoy has agotado mi paciencia —dijo caminando frente a mí con esas tres cosas en la mano.

—Señor, yo...

— ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Te he permitido hablar? _—_su dedo subió mi barbilla hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con sus esmeraldas.

—Te quiero callada. Cada grito, aumentará por dos los azotes a tu nombre. Serán 20 en total, cinco con cada artículo y cinco con mi mano_—. S_e quitó su saco y aflojó su corbata.

Se colocó detrás de mí acariciando mis pezones con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, tiraba mucho más de la cuerda, dejándome ligeramente suspendida en los dedos de mis pies.

Su tacto no era suave, era fuerte y rudo sobre mi adolorido pezón. Sentí el liquido acumularse en mi centro y uní un poco mis piernas.

— ¡NO! _—_su mano viajo hasta mi entrepierna. _— _¿Te excita esto, Isabella?

Joder, quería decir que no, pero mi cuerpo era un traidor.

—Sí, señor _—_susurré con voz ronca.

—Separa las piernas, y no quiero volver a decirlo _—. _Hice lo que me pidió mientras mi mirada buscaba sus orbes a través del espejo.

—Los primeros cinco azotes serán con mi mano. ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? _—_asentí. _— _¿Por qué hago esto, Isabella?

—Porque lo desobedecí, señor.

— ¿Entiendes que te azotaré con la fusta, el látigo y la pala al final?

—Sí, señor.

—Quiero que mires al frente Isabella, y ni por equivocación cierres los ojos o grites. Si lo haces, el castigo se multiplicara el doble, sea cual sea el objeto que esté usando, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Señor.

— ¿Por qué me desobedeciste? _—_descargó el primer azote sobre mi nalga izquierda. La sensación fue extraña, entre picazón y calor _—. _Me mordí el labio para no gemir, el azote viajó por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas estrellándose súbitamente en mi entrepierna. Acarició mi nalga de forma suave y cuando menos lo esperé, descargó el segundo azote en la misma nalga.

¡Joder!

Estaba excitada hasta los límites de la cordura. Había olvidado el dolor de mi entrepierna, o peor, lo había remplazado por ese dolorcito de necesidad que me atacaba antes que él empuñara su miembro en mi centro hasta su base. Hice todo lo posible por retener el gemido de dolor y placer que tenía en la garganta.

Un nuevo azote de su parte me hizo gemir: _— _¿Por qué me desobedeciste? ¿Qué no puedes pasar un puto día sin verlo? Te vendió como una maldita puta y aun así lo sigues amando…

Dios Santo… ¿de qué hablaba este tipo? Un nuevo azote me hizo temblar de deseo y dolor, sentía como mi lubricación se derramaba por mis piernas.

—Eres tan masoquista que no te bastó con nuestra noche y fuiste a verlo hoy _—. _No entendía su reacción, ¿me golpeaba porque me había ido, o porque había estado con los chicos? Pero él hablaba de un él. Su mano agarraba fuertemente la cuerda que tenía el arnés, logrando que mis brazos siempre estuviesen arriba mientras la otra volvía a arremeter contra mi carne.

—(1)'re così cagna che ha sempre bisogno di un cazzo bloccato nella bella figa, perché diavolo sei arrivato vergine a me perché mi confondere l'inferno così tanto, perché si può semplicemente cura revuelques con gli altri... ¡diavolo stai facendo con la mia vita! _—_sagrado rostro, debía aprender italiano.

Lo vi tomar la fusta y detallándola bien, me di cuenta que era mucho más gruesa que la de anoche.

— _¡_No hay un él! —grité sin saber porqué, cuando lo vi impulsar su mano antes de dar el golpe. _—_Es mi hermana _—_mentí, quería a Andy lejos de todo esto. _—_Voy todos los días a ver a mi hermana _—. S_u amarre en mis brazos se debilitó. _— ¡_Te juro por Dios que todos los días salgo de aquí a ver a mi hermana!, tiene dos años y solo somos ella y yo… _—_me estaba exponiendo a que el castigo con la fusta fueran no solo cinco azotes.

— ¡Mientes! _—_sus manos tensaron nuevamente el arnés haciéndome gemir por el dolor en mis brazos, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

—Los chicos son pareja _—. _Gemí cuando azotó mi trasero con su mano, había colocado un azote más porque yo había gemido cuando el aun me estaba azotando con su mano. _—_Ellos solo me ayudan a cuidarla… _—_lo vi bajar por mi cuerpo hasta quedar de cuclillas detrás de mi trasero, mis piernas aun estaban abiertas.

—Mientes _—, _susurró para sí mismo hasta quedar a la altura de mi trasero, dio un beso en cada nalga. _—_ ¿Qué estás haciendo de mí? _—_dijo muy bajo, mucho antes de que su lengua acariciara mi piel desde la rodilla hasta mis muslos, recogiendo toda la humedad que había bajado por allí.

Ver lo que hacía a través del espejo era jodidamente erótico…

Su lengua se hundió en mis muy mojados pliegues, lamiendo como si fuese un helado. Sentía las piernas hechas gelatina, pero el amarre en el arnés era fuerte.

Por todo putos dioses de Asgard…

Lo sentía sorber succionar y tirar con sus dientes, lamer, chupar y morder desde atrás. Mis pezones estaban tan duros como mi clítoris, mi respiración era rápida y pesada, mi orgasmo estaba cerca, ya casi podía tocar las estrellas y entonces él se detuvo.

_¡Joder! ¿Porque se detiene? —_Gritó mi Sub, y yo me hacía la misma pregunta.

Caminó hasta llegar frente a mí y su lengua recogió la humedad que había cerca de sus labios, pensé que me besaría. La tienda de campaña en sus pantalones era evidente, y entonces el soltó el arnés.

—De rodillas, Isabella _—_dijo con voz entrecortada mientas su mano desbrochaba su cinturón y abría la cremallera. —Voy a verificar que lo que has dicho es cierto, y si así es, estarás momentáneamente librada de los azotes. Pero no se irán, nunca los dejo ir, Isabella. Los anoto y los reparto como quiero, pero si es mentira… te juro por todo lo sagrado que se aumentaran el doble.

_¡Mierda! —_Bufó mi Sub.

Soltó aun más el amarre del arnés dejándome arrodillada frente a él, bajó sus bóxer liberando su potente erección, las venas se le marcaban y el glande estaba húmedo por el líquido pre seminal.

—Métela en esa preciosa boca que tienes _—_gimió levantando mi cabeza con una de sus manos. Abrí mi boca y la lamí con la punta de mi lengua, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero había leído más de una historia sobre esto.

—Puedes dame más que eso, no eres tan mediocre _—. _Hierro, eso era su voz, hierro duro.

El señor H….

Envolví mis labios alrededor del glande y le di una pequeña succión, antes de lamer una gota de líquido pre seminal. Él era enorme, y yo sabía que no me cabría toda en la boca. Era difícil sin mis manos, sin embargo relajé lo más que pude mis músculos y avancé de rodillas hasta poder abarcar más de su erecto miembro entre mis labios. Él era duro y suave a la vez, tenía un sabor extraño pero no desagradable.

—Oh… _—_gimió. _—S_abía que podías... _—_su voz salía completamente distorsionada a medida que más de él entraba en mi boca. _—… _Podías dar más, Isabella _—. C_uando ya no pude llevarlo más a fondo, dejé que mi lengua se deslizara por su extensión, cerró su mano libre alrededor de mi pelo tirando mi cabeza hacia delante.

¡Joder quería ahogarme!

Salí un poco y volví a meter su intimidante polla en mi boca, lo vi apretar los dientes mientras sus piernas se tensionaban. Dejé que nuevamente mi lengua se enroscara alrededor de su miembro mientras lo hacía entrar y salir. Ahora solo necesitaba llevar el ritmo.

—Dame más... _—_susurró.

Me llené de valor empezando a lamer con más rapidez, esto era un Bon Bon Bum… Sí, eso era, me dije mentalmente mientras cerraba los labios entorno a él y succionaba ayudándome con mi lengua. Su mano empujó mi cabeza encontrando un ritmo entre rápido y lento que me pareció fácil. De la boca de Edward brotaban palabras inentendibles, a parte de una que otra palabra en italiano. Moviendo su mano en mi cabeza ganando más velocidad y fuerza con cada empuje.

Decir que esto no me excitaba era mentira… Joder, estaba desesperada. Sentía mi cuerpo muy caliente, mi entrepierna latía fuertemente y mis pezones se golpeaban con las piernas de él en cada embestida, encrespé los dedos de mis manos, la sangre corría veloz por mi cuerpo, el corazón ya no latía… Mi corazón, estaba en una carrera frenética junto con mis pulmones, luchando por circular sangre y oxígeno por mi cuerpo, mi garganta se relajaba cada vez más permitiéndome abarcarlo unos centímetros más que al comienzo.

Alcé la mirada disfrutando ver el estado de Edward, su mandíbula tensa y cuadrada, las venas de su frente sobresalientes, los pectorales cincelados... No podía ver su mirada, ¡pero por Thor!... Sus ojos verdes derrochaban lujuria.

Con mis dientes, acaricié su glande suavemente…

— ¡Joder! ¡Maldita sea! _—, _gimió entre dientes. El miedo había pasado, dando a mi cuerpo una sensación orgullosa, era yo la que le proporcionaba placer, era por mí que gemía y jadeaba sin cesar, era yo la que hacía que hablara entrecortado su idioma de cuna. Él estaba disfrutando de todo el placer que le daba.

Su polla comenzó a vibrar y a tener pequeñas sacudidas en mi boca, una señal clara de que estaba muy cerca su liberación. Apreté mis labios contra él, mientras él follaba mi boca, los labios empezaban a dolerme pero no importaba, no bajaba el ritmo, yo seguía en mi labor.

— ¡Traga! _—, _dijo con voz estrangulada, su agarre en mi pelo resultó doloroso, y un profundo y gutural gemido de placer rugió en su pecho justo antes de que su miembro empezara a chorrear dentro de mi boca.

Espesos chorros de semen llenaron mi cavidad bucal a la vez que seguía succionando y tragando. _— _¡Ah…! Qué buena chica... Joder, tu boca es tan buena como tu coño… _—_Su voz era ronca por el placer. Dejé que mi lengua limpiara los últimos vestigios de su liberación, _—_muy bien nena... Has sido una muy buena chica.

Su sabor no era del todo asqueroso. Era como si comieses nata, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero me había gustado. Mi Sub levantó sus pulgares en aprobación antes que Edward sacara su miembro de mi boca y se agachara quedando a mi altura. Su mano viajó dentro de mis piernas, haciéndome soltar un pequeño gritito cuando palpó la humedad en mis pliegues.

—Tu castigo… _—_dijo aún buscando su voz, _—_será quedarte a medias, Isabella. Eso te hará entender que nunca debes desobedecer una orden mía _—._ Sus ojos tenían esa mirada dominante que me excitaba y me asustaba a iguales maneras, mordí mi labio sintiéndolo un poco hinchado y adolorido pero no me quejé, lo vi subirse el pantalón y luego soltó el arnés.

Fue imposible evitar el gemido de dolor cuando mis brazos se vieron liberados de la presión, soltó mis manos con cuidado, me ayudó a levantar del suelo y me dejó en la cama de la habitación.

—No quiero enterarme que te has tocado, créeme, yo lo sabré. Esta noche dormirás en esta habitación. Ángela subirá y te traerá la cena, tienes prohibido usar el jacuzzi _—. _No dijo más, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Miré la fusta, el látigo y la tabla… de lo que me había salvado. Mi Sub también las miró de ladito antes de tirarse en su cama, acaricié mis brazos uno con otro. No me sentía usada como se suponía que debía sentirme, estaba aliviada y por otra parte frustrada, aunque estaba adolorida. Era mil veces mejor sentir el dolor que la polla de Edward me daba al salir y entrar de mi cuerpo, que el dolor latente de mi clítoris y el pulsar de mi vientre bajo.

Suspiré sonoramente antes de levantarme con cautela por el pequeño malestar de mis rodillas debido a la posición y caminar hasta el baño, quizás una buena ducha fría iba a ayudarme con el latir de mi zona sur.

O al menos eso hacían las protagonistas de mis libros...

.

.

.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente ¡Joder… 6:45 pm! Era una mujer muerta... Toqué insistentemente hasta que Benjamín me abrió la puerta.

— ¿Ya llego Edward? _—_le pregunté entrecortadamente debido a la carrera por las escaleras.

—Está en el estudio señorita —respondió Benjamín en su habitual tono serio

_Joder… ¡nos va a nalguear!_

— ¿Hace mucho…? _—_mi voz tembló un poco y mi cuerpo se tensó notablemente cuando Benjamín asintió.

_No nos vamos a salvar, te lo dije, pero tenías que quedarte más tiempo hablando con él..._

Caminé. No, corrí hasta el estudio sin detenerme a pensar una buena excusa para liberarme una vez más del bendito nalgueo.

—Antes de que aumentes más azotes a mi lista tengo que decirte que… _—_entré al estudio sin siquiera mirar, pero él no estaba allí. La puerta del cuarto de entretenimiento estaba abierta. Edward casi nunca subía a la habitación tan pronto llegaba, y cuando lo hacía, me llamaba antes para que lo esperara en la habitación del pánico-dolor-juegos...

Caminé con pasos vacilantes hasta llegar a la puerta, pude ver su figura recostada en uno de los sofás, en la mesita de al lado había una botella de whisky por la mitad y un vaso medio lleno. Aun tenía su saco puesto y el cabello aunque le había crecido, aun lo tenía corto.

Edward jugaba con los ojos pegados al televisor, mientras su personaje, mataba a sangre fría a quien se le atravesara. Me recosté en el marco de la puerta mientras ideaba una buena excusa.

En tres meses, era la primera vez que entraba en esta habitación, es más, era la primera vez que lo veía jugar. Había cosas en las actitudes de Edward que no me cuadraban, nunca se quedaba conmigo después del sexo, siempre me duchaba y luego lo hacía él, yo estaba tan cansada en esos momentos que por más que luchaba en permanecer despierta, siempre me dormía.

Habíamos experimentado tantas cosas en la habitación del dolor… Que bueno, ya no era ni de dolor.

A pesar de la desconfianza, Alice había tratado de ser mi amiga, había venido varias veces a cenar junto a el adonis que tenía como marido. La operación de Andrea había sido un éxito pero aun estaba en el hospital. Edward seguía creyendo que era mi hermana y le había dicho que estaba en el hospital porque era asmática y en estos días, las lluvias habían sido inclementes con la ciudad.

El parecía haberlo creído... O eso creía yo.

—Ven aquí _—, _susurró con su voz suave y aterciopelada. La sala estaba totalmente a oscuras ya que la pantalla del televisor, aunque grande, no daba mucha luz. Caminé despacio buscando no tropezarme hasta llegar a su lado. Me tomó de la cintura jalándome hasta dejarme sobre sus piernas, colocó el control en la mesita a su lado y me abrazó fuertemente.

_Ok, se está volviendo loco —_dijo mi Sub entre acalorada y asombrada. Era la primera vez en tres meses que recibía un abrazo en donde no hubiese tensión sexual.

— ¿Podrías... Olvídalo… _—_suspiró fuertemente, pegándome más a su pecho. Bueno… un abrazo no se le negaba a nadie, ni al peor de tus enemigos, así que con movimientos torpes envolví mis brazos a su cintura... bueno, lo que pude envolver. Él era grande, ancho y no me refería a...

_Pervertida..._

Pasamos varios minutos abrazados: _— _¿Sucede algo? _—_susurré en su pecho pero mirando el juego en el plasma. Joder… hasta los juegos de vídeo de Edward daban miedo.

—Nada que pueda importarte _—, _y como siempre, el idiota reventaba la burbuja.

—Seguro _—_dije moviéndome para levantarme, ya me fastidiaba estar ahí.

—Quieta _—_dijo con voz gruesa. _—_Recuerda que tienes una cuenta a tú nombre en azotes.

—Palabras, palabras, palabras… _—_dije separándome de él y levantándome de su regazo. ¿De dónde había salido esa mierda? Joder, ahora sí me iba a azotar.

—No me tientes, Isabella. El hecho que haya sido benevolente contigo, no quiere decir que no tenga esos Azotes anotados _—. S_e levantó del sillón y fue hasta el bar… Genial mejor me iba.

— ¿A dónde vas? _—_dijo sirviéndose una copa.

—A la habitación, se ve que no tuviste un buen día, y sinceramente no quiero esos azotes el día de hoy _—_contesté con fastidio.

—Quédate _—_dijo con voz suave, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón de cuero.

—Creo que es mejor que estés solo y…

—Es una orden, no una maldita petición _—_dijo colocando el vaso en la mesa y tomando el control nuevamente.

Jamás en mi jodida vida había visto tanta sangre en un juego de vídeo. Y nunca había visto a un hombre convertirse en un niño jugando uno de estos. Pero allí, delante de mí, estaba Edward Dios del Sexo Masen con 33 años, peor que un crió de 10, jugando el juego más espantoso que había visto en mi vida.

—Ven _—, _palmeó su rodilla y volví a sentarme en su regazo. Ahora a horcajadas. _— _¿Cómo sigue la niña?

—Cada día mejor.

—Entonces tú estás bien _—. _Sus manos se hundieron en mi pelo y tiró despacio de él, forzándome a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Me estas lastimando _—, _susurré. Su agarre se debilitó pero no del todo, dejó que su lengua recorriera mi cuello…

¡Oh sagrado y jodido Cristo!

Creo que nunca me acostumbraría a esto, mi entrepierna se humedeció súbitamente y mi corazón empezó la interminable carrera de siempre. Me sujetó con fuerza por la nuca mientras su otra mano se cerraba con rudeza sobre mi pecho izquierdo.

Gemí...

Y la sonrisa de Edward _"solo yo puedo hacerte gemir"_ Masen, apareció en su esplendor a la vez que su ya muy dura erección agujereaba mi trasero.

Mi excitación era innegable, y cuando sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi falda, su sonrisa se expandió muchísimo más.

— ¿Te excita que sea rudo, Isabella? _—_susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Uní todas mis neuronas para decir una frase coherente: _—_No _—, _¿qué? era mucho si contábamos lo que sus dedos estaban haciéndole a mi pobre, hinchado y muy necesitado clítoris.

— ¿Segura? _—, _maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero lo que salió fue un grito de júbilo… ¿O un gemido tormentoso?

Sacó la mano de entre mis muslos y me mostró lo excitada que estaba, sus dedos se encontraban empapados gracias a mi humedad.

—Puedo olerte desde aquí _—. _Su boca no se había despegado de mi oreja así que sus susurros, llenos de pasión, enviaban corrientes eléctricas que se estrellaban directamente en mi vientre bajo. _—_Tu olor es casi tan putamente bueno como tu sabor, pero sin duda alguna, paladearte es lo más putamente excitante en este universo _—._ ¡Por Freyja!... Iba a tener un orgasmo si él seguía hablando así.

Sus dedos acariciaron mis labios empapándolos con mi humedad y luego tiro de mi cabeza hasta que sus labios se estrellaron con los míos. ¡Oh joder!... Iba a estallar: el whisky, mi sabor, el aliento de Edward, la menta y la hierbabuena, me tenían a punto de un colapso. Mis pezones estaban duros, mi sexo caliente, eso era mucho para mí.

_Contrólate, Contrólate _—Gritaba mi Sub mientras se retorcía en su viejo sillón de gamuza roja. — ¡P_or lo que más quieras! Sé fuerte y no te corras!_... —sí, fácil decirlo, pero bien decía Bree que del dicho al hecho...

Mordió mi labio fuertemente y clavé mis uñas en sus hombros mientras trataba afanosamente de seguirle el ritmo al hambriento beso. Mis caderas se movieron por si solas hasta encontrarse con su ya muy hambrienta y desarrollada erección.

¡Dios!

—Edward… _—_dije separando mi rostro del suyo.

—Ve a la habitación de juegos y espérame allí, Isabella... Hoy no seré paciente ni suave. Te necesito dispuesta, desnuda y en la maldita cama _—_dijo con voz susurrante y agónica.

Subí a la habitación quitando mi ropa de camino, sabía que antes de subir a la habitación despediría a Ángela y Benjamín, ya que cuando estábamos allí, él desocupaba la casa.

Me arrojé al suelo, desnuda y dispuesta a satisfacerlo, todo con tal de no ver la maldita pala o el látigo.

Sentí sus pasos hasta llegar a la habitación: _—_Levántate, Isabella _—_lo hice rápidamente. _—_Hoy ha sido un día malditamente malo, Isabella, y no estabas aquí cuando llegue _—, _dijo suavemente. _—_Aparte, has dudado de mi control como dominante y has hecho una vacilación sobre mi castigo. El sexo forma parte de la naturaleza… Y yo me llevo de maravilla con la naturaleza. Soy un hijo de puta por convicción, y mi pasatiempo favorito es follar… _—_se calló mientras agarraba mis pechos. _—_Esta noche no es para ti, voy a ser egoísta. Esta noche solo yo importo…

.

.

.

Hola :P

Hipermegarapdio no jajajaj para que evan que no quiero que hagan trampa!, mi beta trabajo a mil TE AMO PRECIOSA!. Ok eso sono muy Gay jajaajaj XD espero les haya gustado estuvo calientito el castigo no

Ary :P


	9. Gala I Parte

Los personajes de Twilight son Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer. La historia me pertenece a mí.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction

.

.

.

"Los placeres violentos poseen finales violentos y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz."

William Shakespeare

.

Había algo en él… Algo, que me atraía de una manera descomunal. Era su aura dominante la que me enseñaba que él, era el maldito rey del universo, o al menos del mío.

Cada noche luego de cada entrega terminaba tan cansada que me dormía casi inmediatamente. Edward me dejaba sin fuerzas, él era como un volcán en erupción, fuerte, caliente… Pasional.

Y yo me dejaba fundir. Porque entregaba todo de mí en cada encuentro. Porque aunque me lo negara, Edward Masen, se había paseado por mi cuerpo hasta encontrar el eslabón más débil de mi anatomía, y por allí, se había filtrado haciendo un camino que había llegado directo a mi alma.

Me sentía fuertemente atraída por el hombre dominante en él que desprendía fuerza y seguridad en el momento que mis brazos y mis piernas se aferraban en su cuerpo, mientras estábamos unidos en un acto completamente carnal, mientras me susurraba cosas que yo supuestamente no debía entender, pero que lo hacía gracias a Alice. Era el hombre que yo creía amar, el hombre que pensaba disfrutar por los siguientes 9 meses, pero que secretamente deseaba amar para toda la eternidad.

Disimular lo que se siente, en ocasiones puede ser bueno. Y con más razón si tuvieras la certeza de que no te entenderían, ni Alec y su alegre forma de ver la vida, ni Mike con sus reticencias, ni siquiera Jasper que conocía nuestro contrato al derecho y al revés, podrían entender la masoquista forma en la que yo me le entregaba a este ser. Absolutamente nadie podría entender qué era lo que yo sentía por el hombre frente a mí.

— ¿Lo amas? —había dicho Jasper mientras peinaba su cabello con una mano. Habíamos hecho una cena en la que habíamos invitado al doctor Cullen y a su esposa.

—Es mi novio, por supuesto que lo amo —dije intentando alejarme de él.

—Conozco a Edward como la palma de mi mano, ustedes tienen cualquier tipo de relación, menos la de un noviazgo normal.

—No sé de qué hablas —, me hice la desentendida.

—Esa técnica puedes usarla con Alice, no conmigo —. Llevo su copa a la boca mientras buscaba a Edward con la mirada. —No me malentiendas, no voy a juzgarte, solo quiero saber si en verdad lo amas. Él ha tenido su cuota de sufrimiento, Carlie se llevó lo que quedaba de su corazón —. Vi a Edward salir con el doctor Cullen del estudio, traté de llamar su atención, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en la conversación, —respóndeme…

—Esta no es exactamente la situación ideal para mí, Jasper. Es… Difícil de explicar…

—Es una pregunta sencilla, Isabella. ¿Lo amas?

—Esto no es fácil para mí.

— ¿Por?

—Jasper, por favor…

—Respóndeme.

—Está bien —, dije frustrada. —Me estoy enamorando del hombre que pagó una cantidad exagerada de dinero por mi virtud —suspiré. —Él fue claro conmigo. No ama, sé perfectamente bien que cuando a ella la enterraron, él dejo con ella su corazón y en verdad me gustaría no poder sentir lo que estoy sintiendo Jasper, pero… ¡Joder, no puedo!

—Quiero a Edward como un hermano, lo conozco perfectamente bien. Tú eres una chica inteligente, dulce e inocente, ciérrate a ese amor o apártate de él. Te destruirá si se siente amenazado.

.

.

.

— ¿Estas lista, Isabella? —. La voz de Edward me trajo a mi realidad.

—Sí, señor —dije sin mirarlo, aunque me moría por verme reflejada en ese par de gemas verdes.

—Ve a la cama y siéntate recostando tu espalda en el cabecero —. Hice lo que me pidió sin levantar la cabeza. —Quiero que flexiones tus rodillas, que tus pies queden planos contra el colchón.

¡Joder! ¿Qué nos va a hacer?

—Abre las piernas Isabella —, lo obedecí. —Mírame —. Su voz era tan hipnotizante, tenía el poder de que yo cumpliera cualquiera de sus exigencias y no porque fuera su sumisa. Era algo más, era… — ¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?

_¿What? _—

Al parecer había exteriorizado la pregunta de mi Sub, ya que el rió mientras soltaba los botones de su camisa.

—Que te toques, principessa —susurró. —Acaríciate para mí.

Jamás lo había hecho… Sí, era una degenerada, me gustaba el hentai, había visto unas cuantas películas porno, era su sumisa y tenía toda una dote de libros eróticos, pero de ahí a meterme dedo…

—Estoy esperando —, dijo más fuerte mientas su camisa caía al suelo, seguida muy de cerca por sus pantalones, dejándolo en un bóxer que se adaptaba perfectamente a la tienda de campaña que era su erección. —Tócate, mia bella ragazza…

—Edward, yo... —traté de explicarle.

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —asentí. Lo vi acercarse a mí, caminando de rodillas en la cama. —Hoy aprenderás, bella… —tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó a mi pecho. —Aprieta —, susurró mientras conducía mi otra mano a mi sexo. —Tócate… —susurró moviendo mis dedos entre mis pliegues, me sorprendí un poco al sentir el primer latigazo de placer.

—Ed…

—Shuu… lo estás haciendo de maravillas —. Se alejó. —Hazlo tú, picola. Toma tu pezón entre tus dedos… Vamos, sé que puedes, se te da tan natural… Sí, así bella —. Yo trataba de hacer lo que él me pedía pero sabía que lo hacía torpemente. —Dame más, sé que puedes —. Dejé que uno de mis dedos se resbalara hacia mi entrada, estaba completamente empapada.

—Ohh, así… —gemí pegando mi espalda completamente al cabecero de la cama, mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás.

—Más rápido, Isabella —. Movía mi dedo más rápido, pellizcaba mi pezón. Dolía… Sí, pero era un dolor tan placentero que…

—Ahh… —, me vi gimiendo y levantando mis caderas en busca de más. Sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward en mi cuerpo y eso me excitaba mucho más.

—Otro dedo, Isabella. Mete otro dedo —. Su voz estaba mucho más enronquecida que de costumbre. —Muévelo más rápido —. Dejé que otro dedo se uniera al que estaba dentro de mí.

— ¡Dios!... —tenía que probar esto más a menudo, no era ni comparación con el miembro de Edward pero… ¡Joder!

—Con tu otra mano toca tú clítoris —. Bajé mi mano hasta mi clítoris. —Presiónalo.

— ¡Diablos! —grité presa de las sensaciones. — ¡Por Odín!...

—Abre los ojos. Mírame —, ordenaba. Abrí los ojos como pude y la imagen me dejo aturdida. Edward estaba desnudo frente a mí apoyado en sus rodillas, su miembro entre sus manos mientras deslizaba su mano desde su glande hasta su base. —Más rápido, Isabella —. Me había quedado congelada mientras lo veía… —No te detengas y no cierres los ojos —ordenó con voz pastosa. Mis ojos se conectaron con los de él mientras mis dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo. Mi mirada escaneó el perfecto cuerpo que tenía frente a mí: su nariz perfilada, su barba siempre arreglada, los pectorales de muerte que tenía, su perfecto abdomen que parecía una tableta del más exquisito de chocolate, la "V" que se formaba antes de llegar a su entrepierna y su miembro… grueso, palpitante, surcado de venas que sobresalían cuando se excitaba, la cabeza color rojiza, húmeda por el líquido pre seminal.

Tenía la boca hecha agua y… ¡Dios! Me removía inquieta en la cama, mis dedos no tenían clemencia estaba a punto… tan cerca. Mi espalda se arqueó, mi trasero se despegó del colchón, cerré los ojos y exploté mientras sentía los chorros calientes del semen de Edward marcando mi cuerpo.

Me dejé caer en la cama mientras las piernas de Edward se debilitaban haciéndolo caer sobre sus brazos en la cama. Saqué mis dedos de mi centro y lo deslicé por la mancha blancuzca que cubría mi vientre y parte de mis pechos.

—Gírate —, ordenó jadeando. Me giré rápidamente quedando a cuatro patas en la cama. Con el pasar de los tiempos, me había dado cuenta que a él le gustaba mucho esta posición y ¿para qué negarlo?, a mi también. Podía sentirlo más adentro, más al fondo.

—Voy a follar tu culo.

_¡Paren ese tren!… _—.

—Edward… —dije titubeando.

—Shuutt, seré suave.

—Por favor, ¡no por ahí! —supliqué. ¡Estaba aterrada!

—No pequeña, quiero que supliques cuando mi polla este enterrada en tu ano. Que supliques por más, que grites mi nombre. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido completamente llena?

No contesté… Mi atención ahora mismo estaba en el maldito dolor que iba a sentir allí.

—Quiero tu mirada en el espejo, Isabella. Quiero ver cuando te corras y veas que no estuvo tan mal.

Sentí un chorro de algo tibio caer directamente en mi espalda y luego las manos de Edward acariciar mi trasero.

—Abre más las piernas, pequeña —, susurró en mi espalda. Estaba muy asustada, siempre había tenido la creencia que ese era un lugar para que todo saliera, no para que entrara algo, y mucho menos el miembro de Edward.

—Tienes un buen culo, Isabella —me dio una palmada, pero no de castigo, era como si quisiera acariciarme pero… ¡Cristo, iba a enloquecer! —Abre más las piernas —. Sus manos recorrieron el contorno de mi trasero. – ¡Dios!... Hueles malditamente bien —. Jugueteó con sus dedos justo en mi entrada desde la parte de atrás, un gemido escapo de mi garganta pero me concentré en tensar mis brazos para no caerme. —Hoy vamos a jugar, Isabella… —. Sacó sus dedos de mi cuerpo y sentí como buscaba algo en uno de los cajones al lado de la cama, trate de relajarme el dolor era algo netamente mental… ¿cierto?

Sentí el zumbido y eso me hizo ponerme más alerta. —Este no lo hemos usado aun —me enseñó en el espejo un nuevo dildo, era color plata. Mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse en respuesta y cuando él lo encendió pasándolo por mi clítoris fue el puto cielo.

Agonía Vs Placer.

—Edward… —susurré como mantra mientras sentía la deliciosa tortura. ¡Iba a matarme de placer! Deslizó el vibrador por todo mi centro.

Gemí. Alto, fuerte, mis manos se hicieron puños en la sábana. Mi cuerpo se impulsaba más y más, pegándome a su miembro erguido.

— ¡Mírame! —ordenó guturalmente mientras metía el aparato en mí.

El aire empezó a escasearme. Jodida tortura placentera…

Dejó el vibrador sujeto a mi centro y una de sus manos azotó mi trasero haciéndome gemir una vez más. Llevó su dedo hasta mi entrada anal y lo introdujo poco a poco.

¡Sagrado rostro!

Mi cuerpo trataba de buscar aire desesperadamente, mientras sus dedos se introducían cada vez más en mi trasero haciendo círculos, dilatándome y preparándome para su miembro. Metió un nuevo dedo impulsándome hacia adelante por la pequeña punzada de dolor que sentía.

_¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema! _—gritaba mi Sub entre excitada y adolorida. _— ¡Me voy a quemar en el puto quinto infierno!_

Luego de no sé cuantos minutos retiró sus dedos, y suspiré agradecida por ello, hasta que sentí la punta de su miembro en mi entrada anal. —Has dilatado un poco y me he lubricado con aceite, solo relájate y yo haré el resto.

Mi Sub me miraba expectante y su miembro comenzó a entrar de a poco…

Dolor…

— ¡Ohh, Mi Señor! Estas tan apretada, Isabella. Esto es una tortura tanto para ti, como para mí —entró un poco más.

¡Diablos! Esto iba más allá de mi entendimiento. Mi cuerpo se movió hacia delante intentando escapar.

— ¡No! —, gimió agarrando mi cadera con una mano mientras con la otra movía el dildo —Relájate pequeña.

— ¡Edward! —grité. Sentía los leves espasmos que avecinaban un nuevo orgasmo, el seguía entrando, duro como una roca.

—Aahhh… Mírame, Isabella. Por todos los infiernos, mírame —gimió. Levanté mi cara enfocándolo a través del espejo, su rostro desfigurado por la pasión, sus ojos inyectados de lujuria, las venas que marcaban su perfecta frente… — ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Isabella? —moví mi cabeza mientras sentía una pulgada más de él dentro de mí.

_Va a matarnos, ¡va a matarnos!…_ —

Dolor. Ardor… Ardía mucho más que mi primera vez, iba a partirme en dos a pesar que estaba mojada. Podía sentir el vibrador en mi coño, goteando por la humedad que salía de mi cuerpo.

Un empujón más.

_¡Basta!_ —gritaba en mi mente, incapaz de decirlo en voz clara y alta.

Sus manos se apartaron de mi cintura y las llevó hasta mi pecho, apretándolos y entonces… me penetró con fuerza.

_Quema…_

— ¡Ahhh! —grité por el dolor que cubrió mi cuerpo. Sentí cada uno de mis músculos tensos por la invasión.

—Maldita y condenadamente estrecha… —susurró. —Relájate —su mano acaricio mi espalda. — ¿Te sientes llena, Isabella? —no dije nada, el ardor remitía y solo quedaba el placer de sentirme como él decía, completamente llena. El dildo en mi centro, su polla en mi trasero y el placer que agobiaba cada uno de mis sentidos.

— ¡Edward! —Chillé de dolor y placer cuando lo sentí salir y volver a entrar. Una de sus manos bajo hasta agarrar el dildo, para sacarlo y meterlo en mi cuerpo imitando envestidas, duro y fuerte, adentro y afuera, mientras la otra agarraba mi cabello tensándolo fuertemente.

— (1)Così caldo, bello e sensibile. Quando sono con te, sono confuso, cosa fare con i miei sensi? ... Perché il mio istinto domina quando questi accanto alla mia... Io non cadere in amore con Isabella... Non, non ti condanno vivere di me, perché non ho il cuore, il mio è morto sei anni fa, un 6 settembre su una strada in Genova... Io sono un uomo morto cammina Isabella... Si spera solo il giorno del giudizio, il giorno di incontrarla, il giorno che il cielo mi permette di vedere così andare giù all'inferno e bruciare per il resto dell'eternità.

Había entendido la mitad de sus palabras: no te enamores de mí, no te enamores de mí… Tarde, Edward Masen. Tu advertencia llegaba tarde.

La habitación olía a sexo y sudor. Sentía como mi cuerpo se contraía cada vez que Edward, sincronizadamente, movía el dildo y su cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante pegándome a él, gruñendo y gimiendo en mi espalda. Cada estocada era brutalmente perfecta.

Grité por el dolor y el placer que me daba su arremetida, la fuerza sobre mi cuerpo aun empapado con su semen.

— ¿Te sientes bien, principessa?, ¿esto te gusta? —dijo con voz distorsionada.

—Más… —pedí entre gemidos.

— ¿Segura, pequeña?

—Segura.

Edward sacó el dildo de mi centro remplazándolo por tres de sus dedos mientras el pulgar golpeaba mi clítoris.

¡Oh por Dios! …

— ¿Te gusta, bebé?... ¿Te gusta?

—Siiiiiii… —mi cuerpo empezó a contraerse más fuerte. —Edwa…

—Ohh nena… Dámelo, córrete para mí —. Mi cuerpo convulsionó ante su última orden. El orgasmo barrió conmigo mientras gritaba su nombre de manera incoherente, presa del placer que él me daba, y lo sentía gruñir y empujar más y más y más…

— ¡Isabella! —era la primera vez que decía mi nombre en medio de su orgasmo y ¡joder!... Se escuchaba como la puta gloria mientras sentía su miembro pulsar dentro de mí.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, mis manos habían sacado toda la sábana negra de la cama, mi respiración errática y los caballos ya corrían desbocados dentro de mi corazón…

No te enamores de mí…

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y pestañeé para que no salieran. Edward pasó sus manos por mi cintura llevándome con él hasta quedarnos recostados en la cama, besó el lóbulo de mi oreja aun sin salir de mi trasero, sus fuertes brazos me pegaron más a él si era posible y descanso su barbilla en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Gracias —, dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. —Diste todo de ti y me complaciste bien, hiciste un buen trabajo, te lo agradezco —no dije nada, lo único que quería era llorar.

¿Él me estaba agradeciendo por haber hecho un buen trabajo? ¿Trabajo? ¿Cuando yo estaba entregando todo de mí?

Estuvimos varios minutos allí recostados, a medio lado, con él enterrado en mí mientras yo acariciaba distraídamente mis brazos.

— ¿Estas dormida? —Negué. —Vamos a darnos un baño, empieza a oler —dijo refiriéndose a su semen en parte de mi vientre y en sus manos. Se separó de mí y no pude evitar el pequeño gemido, me alzó en brazos como siempre y fuimos al baño.

No usamos el jacuzzi como la mayoría de las veces, Edward gradúo la ducha de hidromasajes y nos metimos debajo de los chorros de agua, mientras con la esponja retiraba los restos de su excitación de mi cuerpo. Luego, en un gesto muy íntimo, tomé la esponja y lo limpié yo a él.

Su mirada aun se encontraba perdida, su cuerpo estaba conmigo, pero su mente no, pasé mis dedos por debajo de sus ojos, tenía unas ojeras terribles.

_¿A qué horas duermes, Edward?_ —quise preguntarle, pero no fui capaz.

Mi dedo bajó hasta su mejilla y luego delineó sus labios, antes que él abriera la boca y lo succionara.

—No empieces algo que sabes que no puedes terminar —, susurró con voz baja, haciéndome remover incomoda. — ¿Te he maltratado?

Cerré los ojos, el trasero no me dolía, pero había cierto grado de incomodidad por allí, tampoco podía decir que la experiencia había sido mala.

—Isabella —, su voz bajó un par de octavas, antes de tomar mi rostro con sus grandes manos. —Dímelo.

Negué.

Me envolvió en una toalla y me alzó en brazos hasta dejarme en la cama, tomó uno de los albornoces y se lo colocó luego de secar su cuerpo.

—Debes tener hambre —, me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

No lo entendía, a veces se mostraba preocupado por mí, en otras, él tomaba la ducha solo, y hoy estaba tan…

En mi cabeza resonaban las palabras: _No te enamores de mí._

Miré a mi Sub casi tan confundida como yo.

—Buscaré algo para que comas —susurró, pero lo tomé de la mano antes que se levantara.

—No tengo hambre —, le dije suavemente. —Podrías… ¿Podrías abrazarme? —él me miró sin entender antes de sentarme sobre su regazo y rodearme con sus brazos, toqué el tatuaje de su pecho.

—Se conoce una persona pero no su corazón —susurré suavemente sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. — ¿Qué te acongoja, Edward? Sé perfectamente que me has comprado, pero a veces me gustaría poder ayudarte más, porque a veces dices cosas que…

—Recuerda las reglas, Isabella —, me cortó. —No me interesa tu vida, no debe interesarte la mía. No puedes meterte en mis asuntos.

—No quiero meterme, solo quiero...

—Shuut —me besó. Su lengua invadió mi boca como serpiente en su guarida, sometiendo a la mía a su santa voluntad. —Recuéstate, yo iré abajo a terminar un asunto pendiente.

—Quédate…

—No insistas, pequeña —. Me dejó en la cama y luego salió de la habitación.

Me recosté en la cama, estaba cansada, sí, pero no quería dormir. Estos últimos días habían sido muy difíciles… Andy tenía quince días ya hospitalizada, y hacía tres le habían hecho la operación para cerrar su ventrículo izquierdo. Había pasado las dos primeras noches y casi todo el día junto a ella, y aunque el rey todo poderoso no le había hecho mucha gracia, se había quedado tranquilo cuando me le había parado firme y le había dicho por celular que solo muerta me separarían de la cama de mi bebé. Sin embargo las siguientes 24 horas, eran decisivas para el éxito de la operación. Me sentía mal, mi deber era estar con mi peque, aunque Alec y Mike estuviesen con ella, yo era su madre pero por otro lado estaba el contrato que yo debía cumplir.

Le había dicho a Edward que mi hermanita estaba un poco enferma a causa del asma, no quería que él supiese nada de mi pequeña, ¿con qué derechos le pedía yo que me contara sus cosas?

Me levanté de la cama, bajando las escaleras lentamente, eran las 9 pm y la casa estaba completamente a oscuras. Caminé hasta la cocina y preparé dos sándwich de jamón y queso, comí el mío sobre la mesa de granito y luego me encaminé al estudio... Escuché una extraña canción, era hermosa pero triste y melancólica.

Estaba recostado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás, se veía calmado pero la tensión en su cuerpo era más que evidente. Había una botella de Jack Daniel´s a medio acabar. Suspiré recostándome en la puerta escuchando aquella melodía triste, pero que expresaba tanto.

Maldito el momento en que te hice mía

Si dices adiós, te amo todavía

Maldita las ganas de volver a verte

Si ya te he perdido.

Mi mirada vagó por el estudio solo iluminado por una tenue lámpara de mesa, cerré los ojos frustrada por ver su alma acongojada y sin saber qué hacer para volver a ver el aura dominante que tenía mi bestia.

Idiota suerte de quererte, aunque se caiga el mundo.

Vivir para ti

Morir cada segundo.

¡Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos alcanzar el cielo!

Y el cielo se desplomó.

Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino.

¡Desesperado me ves!

Como me golpeó el destino.

Inmenso vacío.

Entonces esa última frase me lo dijo todo.

_**Yo no tengo corazón, el mío murió hace seis años, un seis de septiembre en una carretera de Génova...**_

—No sé qué haces despierta aun, ¿qué no te deje cansada esta vez?

_¡Joder! ¿Cómo nos vio? _—

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en la entrada de la sala de juegos?

—Te huelo, Isabella. Tu olor es incomparable con cualquier otro, están parecido al de… —se calló negando con la cabeza entré dejando el sándwich en la mesa y sentándome a horcajadas en su cuerpo, eran pequeñas libertades que estos tres meses había tomado. Sabía que le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa siempre y cuando no fuese en el sexo. Tomé con mis manos su rostro, y el abrió los ojos mostrándome su verde mar revuelto, triste y melancólico. Bajé mis labios a los suyos y los rocé, sus manos automáticamente fueron a mi nuca sometiéndome a su exigente beso; no estaba desnuda, había tomado el otro albornoz pero no tenía ropa interior.

Sus manos cobraron vida y sin importar lo que había pasado hacía una hora, dejé que tomara mi cuerpo como a él le gustaba: rudo, salvaje y sin ningún tipo de censura.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era dejado sobre la cama.

—No te vayas —, murmuré medio dormida. —Es tarde…

—Es temprano para mí, Isabella. Si me acuesto contigo ahora solo incomodaré tu sueño. Descansa tú, principessa. Cuando despiertes, yo estaré a tu lado.

Bajé las manos y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por el agotamiento físico.

Al día siguiente fui despertada por un torbellino pequeño pero fuerte, no podía entender como Alice whitlock, con casi ocho meses de embarazo, podía guardar tanta energía.

— ¡All! —medio gemí, medio grité.

—Es hora de levantarse, Isabella. El viernes es la gala anual de Masen Corp. —dijo abriendo las cortinas y dejando que el sol me impactara en la cara. —Estoy segura que no tienes un vestido para la ocasión.

—Alice, ¿qué hora es?

—Son las siete de la mañana, ¿has oído ese refrán que dice que cuando uno madruga las cosas le salen bien? —dijo con su perfecto acento italiano.

—All, es: "al que madruga, Dios le ayuda" —, dije levantándome de la cama pero cubriendo mi cuerpo con el edredón, las visitas en el hospital eran a las 8 de la mañana.

—Iremos a comprar el vestido y todo lo necesa…

— ¡Alice! —, la corté. —Tengo cosas que hacer, no puedo ir a comprar contigo. En el closet hay vestidos nuevos, además Edward no me ha dicho nada de una fiesta o gala.

—Edward… —dijo con voz rota. — ¿Cómo esta?

—Raro —, le dije no dándole a entender que era cuatro de septiembre. Vi a Alice sentarse en la cama y suspirar fuertemente acariciando su barriguita.

—El sábado se cumplirán seis años desde que nos dejó… —dijo a la nada, luego alzó la vista. —Yo no debería estar diciéndote esto, eres la pareja de Edward, no debe ser fácil.

—Carlie —, dije sin saber bien si quería saber. —No me molesta que me hablen de ella... —. Bueno, la verdad, nadie hablaba de ella. Había intentado preguntarle a Seth, Benjamín y Ángela, pero ninguno de ellos la conocía y yo solo había visto la foto que Edward guardaba celosamente de ella.

—Mi amiga tenía unas ganas de vivir, Isabella —volvió a suspirar. —Los primeros meses me culpé y… —se calló. —Edward también me culpo a mí y a la madre de Car, ya que ella iba a verse con nosotras…

— ¿Cómo murió? —pregunté. Alice estaba afectada y a la vez, dándome información.

—Un accidente de coche. Ella tomó el auto de Edward para ir a vernos a su mamá y a mí. Había decidido vivir con él y se marcharían a Inglaterra, así que era como una despedida. Cuando bajó al sótano por el auto, el suyo tenía una llanta ponchada así que tomo el Aston Martin de Edward… Estaba nevando, y el sujeto de un camión la envistió, no pudo controlar el auto y este se salió de la carretera, colisionando con un poste de energía.

—Mmm… —me senté a su lado cuando las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

—Quedó inconsciente inmediatamente, y luego entro en coma. Edward enloqueció, vivía con ella en el hospital. Por más que Franco o yo le decíamos que tenía que salir, él se negó. Siempre le hablaba y ese día… —su llanto se intensificó. —Lo hubieses visto, estaba completamente fuera de sí, él estaba con ella cuando su corazón se detuvo. Destruyó la habitación y se encerró con ella por horas, hasta que varios médicos derribaron la puerta… Lo encontraron con ella en brazos en un rincón de la habitación, mientras le exigía despertar. Después del funeral le perdí el rastro durante casi tres años —se secó las lágrimas. —Cuando volvió fue cuando conocí a Jasper.

—Lo siento mucho —no sabía que más decir.

—Carlie fue muy feliz con él, aunque a veces la asustaba. Ella iba a darle un hijo, pero tenía mucho miedo de decirle, ella no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría, en esos momentos Ed estaba pasando por unos momentos difíciles, pesadillas y cosas de su infancia lo torturaban, el bebé había sobrevivido al accidente. Murió junto con ella… —jadeé. —Para él fue muy difícil todo, y luego James cara de Culo, empezó a joder.

— ¿James? —pregunté sin saber.

—Es el primo de Edward, se odian. Lo conocerás en la gala del viernes. Hablando de la gala, tenemos que ir por ese vestido.

—Mmm, no puedo, veras que... —la puerta se abrió mostrando a mi bestia personal enfundada en un traje gris humo.

—Enana metiche y entrometida, ¿qué haces aquí? —Dijo en un tono juguetón, se veía mucho más tranquilo que anoche. — ¿Acaso ya tu marido no te quiere en casa y te echa temprano de esta? —dijo buscando el maletín.

—Iré con Bella a comprar el vestido para la gala del viernes.

— ¿Bella? —encaró una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Diminutivo de Isabella… En fin, iremos a dar una vueltita por la quinta avenida, necesitamos vernos hermosas.

—No iremos, Alice —dijo antes de que su mirada se enfocara en mí y su sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro. —Alístate preciosa, tengo el tiempo justo para dejarte en el hospital.

— ¿Hospital?... ¿Estás enferma, Isabella?

—Es mi hi... —Edward me miró enarcando una ceja, —mi hermana, ha estado enferma, si me permiten —dije tratando de caminar al baño.

—Entonces iremos al hospital y luego por el vestido —, dijo Alice levantándose de la cama.

— ¿Qué parte de no iremos no has entendido duende irlandés? —dijo Edward seriamente.

—Eres el presidente y accionista mayoritario de Masen Corp., así que debes ir, es la gala benéfica.

—No estoy para fiestas.

—Haces esto en honor a ella, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Cállate! —. Su tono juguetón se había pasado, las venas en su frente se pronunciaban más de lo debido, y podía ver sus músculos tensos debajo del saco.

¡Este hombre es bipolar!

Alice se paró en seco y su rostro perdió todo color. Yo estaba acostumbrada a los bipolares cambios de humor de este hombre, pero al parecer ella era harina de otro costal.

—No iremos a esa gala, no he ido nunca. No empezaré a ir ahora —, dijo con voz gruesa. —Te espero abajo, Isabella, apresúrate —dijo antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo.

—Ali… —traté de hablar pero... ¿qué demonios podía decirle?

—Ve a alistarte, Isabella. Edward y yo tenemos que hablar unos asuntos —, dijo con determinación antes de salir de la habitación.

Esto era una guerra y yo tenía miedo de que corriera sangre.

Me bañé y arreglé lo más rápido que pude, bajé las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al recibidor y desde allí se escuchaban los gritos.

— ¡Alice, no acabes con mi paciencia! —Gritó Edward. —Te respeto lo suficiente como para no decirte lo que pienso en estos momentos.

—Yo no te tengo miedo, Edward Masen. Te conozco y tienes que dejarla ir, Isabella es una buena chica. No te voy a negar que tuve mis dudas cuando la conocí, pero ella no merece vivir bajo la sombra de Carlie.

— ¡Que no la nombres!

—Amé a Car, fue mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, pero murió Edward… Murió, y tú decidiste hacer esa gala en su honor y nunca vas. Pensé que este año por fin irías, ya que hay una mujer en tu corazón.

Resoplé…

—Pero veo que sigues siendo el niñito de 22 años que eras cuando la conociste. No has madurado aún, ella te amaba y sé que es feliz porque encontraste a alguien que te ama como ella lo hacía.

Puff…

—Ahora, Isabella y yo iremos a buscar un bonito vestido para la gala del viernes. Si tú no quieres ir, es tú problema.

Me quedé de piedra cuando vi a Alice frente a mí, sus ojos aunque anegados en lágrimas no derramadas, tenían una furia y determinación que harían temblar a cualquiera.

Edward salió justo detrás de ella, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus hombros cuadrados.

— ¿Estas lista, Isabella? —. Su voz, aunque controlada, se escuchaba tensa. Suspiré antes de pasar a su lado caminando hasta el estudio, sentí como sus pasos me seguían.

—Ya es bastante tarde, Isabella. Se supone que tenía una reunión a las 8:00.

— ¿Debo ir con Alice a comprar ese vestido? —, pregunté sin saber porqué. Él suspiró fuertemente y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando te contraté te dije que serías mi mujer en la cama y ante la sociedad, en la cama… —sonrió su sexy sonrisa torcida, —ya eres mi mujer, intentemos con la sociedad —. Sin más, salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, Ángela servía el desayuno mientras Alice estaba sentada sin articular palabra alguna. Me senté junto a Edward y en el más absoluto silencio empezamos a desayunar.

.

.

.

—Te acompañaré al hospital, así conoceré a tu hermanita y a medio día iremos a comprar el vestido perfecto para ti. Tú sabes, algo que te haga deslumbrar el viernes porque mira que... —Alice hablaba y hablaba y hablaba, pero mis ojos estaban enfocados en los de Edward que me observaba a través del retrovisor.

—Está en casa temprano —, dijo Edward cuando Seth aparcó frente al International Medical Center. Salió del coche y abrió mi puerta para que Alice y yo bajáramos del mismo.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura, y su aliento tibio y mentolado me golpeó cuando su boca se estrello junto a la mía en un beso no apto para el público. Mis manos tomaron la solapa de su Armani, y mis piernas se volvieron gelatina.

Tanto mi Sub como yo, agradecimos que tuviera sus brazos bien aferrados a mi cintura, si no ya veía los titulares de la prensa la mañana siguiente:

"_Mujer se desintegra mientras su Dom la besaba…"_

Un pequeño carraspeo nos hizo separarnos, Alice nos miraba sonrojada, bajé mis manos del pecho de Edward alisando las arrugas que había creado en el traje.

—Nos vemos en casa, Principessa —. Tenía varios días llamándome así. —Compra un bonito vestido, si vamos a ir a la jodida gala, es mejor que impactes —me incliné un poco sobre mis pies y deje un casto beso en la comisura de su boca.

— ¿Pueden dejar los arrumacos para después? Digo, no se vale comer pastel delante de los pobres —, bufó Alice.

—No sabía que Jasper no te llenaba en el ámbito sexual —, dijo Edward con sorna.

—Intenta tener sexo con una pelota dentro de tú barriga… —mi hombre rió, una carcajada fresca como hacía ya varias semanas no le escuchaba.

Me quedé de piedra… Había dicho mi hombre…

—Hablemos cuando decidan tener hijos —, dijo Alice. —No te reirás tanto —. La cara de Edward se volvió de mármol.

—Yo ya tuve un hijo Alice, no pienso tener más —dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Se montó al coche y Seth arrancó.

Alice estaba petrificada, suspiré antes de caminar a su lado llevándola al interior del hospital.

..

.

.

.

Hola... :P

Primero que todo Gracias!, chicas no puedo Creerlo 194 Revs de verdad me hacen llorar, y siento la presion ya jajaj cada capi debe quedar mejor que el otro, jajajaj Gracias a mi Beta porque sin ella no me hubiese atrevido a subir, lamento no poder contestar los Revs, soy la administradora de una franquicia de Nintendo y esto pasa lleno de muchachitos y me toca estar a cuatro ojos para que no se roben nada... Asi que es dificil pero los leo todos y cada uno y dejan esa cosita linda en mi pecho al saber que apesar que mi hombre es un dominante como todos, ustedes lo han acepatdo sin comparar, Mi edward no tiene corazon el nunca dira te amo y lo digo en serio... Lamento desilucionarte Salem jajajaja XD, en fin ya me extendi mucho asi que les dejo lo que el loco dijo en italiano...

(Tan caliente, hermosa y receptiva. Cuando estoy contigo me siento confundido, ¿qué haces con mis sentidos?... Porque mi instinto me domina cuando estas junto a mi... no te enamores de mi, Isabella... No lo hagas, no te condenes a vivir a expensas de mí, porque yo no tengo corazón, el mío murió hace seis años, un seis de septiembre, en una carretera de Sicilia... Yo soy un muerto andante, Serena... Uno que solo espera el día de su juicio final, el día de poder encontrarme con ella, el día que el cielo me permita verla. Así tenga que bajar al infierno y quemarme allí por el resto de la eternidad.)


	10. Gala II Parte

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:)

.

.

_**Todo el mundo aspira a la vida dichosa, pero nadie sabe en qué consiste.**_

.

.

…..GALA II…

Alice estaba petrificada, suspiré antes de caminar a su lado llevándola al interior del hospital.

Alec estaba sentado en una banca de la sala de esperas.

—Mi niña hermosa —, dijo levantándose y dándome un sonoro beso en la boca. Alice arqueó una de sus perfectas cejas.

—Alec, ella es Alice, la esposa de un amigo de...

— ¡Del Dios del Sexo! —rodé los ojos, Alec a veces no tenía filtro en esa bocota que se mandaba.

—Mmm… si el Dios del Sexo es Edward Masen, entonces sí, soy la esposa de un amigo de Edward y también soy amiga de Isabella, venimos a ver a su hermanita.

— ¿Hermanita? —. Mike me miró duramente mientras sostenía los vasos con lo que imagino era café.

— ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche Andy? —hablé rogando a todos los dioses que Mike desviara su rostro, pero no, ahí tenía su mirada de: "me debes muchas explicaciones".

—Ahora mismo está como lo que ella es, un angelito durmiendo. La verdad es que nos dio algo de lata en la noche, sabes cómo es —, dijo Alec riendo.

—Voy a verla.

—Ve, yo me quedo con la esposa del amigo del Dios del Sexo.

Ambos se quedaron hablando como si se conocieran de años, y yo simplemente caminé hasta la habitación de mi bebé.

Cuando llegué, ella estaba acostada en su camita de barandales. Sonreí caminando más suavemente hasta llegar a la cama, acaricié los suaves cabellos negros como la noche y azulados en las puntas.

Todo valía la pena si ella estaba bien.

—Así que ahora es tu hermana —, dijo Mike irónicamente.

—La quiero fuera de esto —, dije sin mirarlo. — ¿Por qué Alec dijo que había pasado mala noche?

—Él no dijo eso en ningún momento, dijo que nos había dado lata, pero como para ti es más importante servirle en la cama a ese hombre que estar con ella aquí…

—No digas cosas que no sabes —. No me giré para hablar con Mike.

—Si lo digo es porque lo sé.

— ¡Sabes por qué lo hice! —grité haciendo que Andy se removiera incómoda.

— ¡No había necesidad de hacerlo!... ¡Joder, Bella! ¡Te vendiste! ¿Dónde carajos quedó tu dignidad?... Si Bree estuviese viva…

—Pero está muerta.

—Pero esa niña sigue siendo su hija.

—No, esta niña es mi hija Mike, y si tengo que venderme diez mil veces para asegurarle un futuro, lo haré.

—Claro, ¿qué conveniente no, Isabella?, todos creen que te estás sacrificando, cuando la verdad es que te fascina ser la puta de ese maldito hombre —. No pensé, solo actué. Me giré e impacté mi mano fuertemente contra la mejilla de Mike.

—No sabes lo que hablas, no sabes lo que dices —dije con lágrimas en los ojos. —Tú no sabes nada.

— ¿Y qué debo saber, Isabella? Dime que te gusta como ese hombre te somete, la manera en la que te besa como hace unos minutos… ¡Te vi, maldita sea! ¡Así que conmigo no tienes que ser la tonta remilgada que se sacrifica por Andy, cuando sé perfectamente que tú soñabas con que un ser tan perverso y extraño llegara a tu vida! —. Levanté la mano nuevamente pero él me atajó rápidamente. —No, Isabella. Tú querías que habláramos, lo estábamos haciendo.

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así Michael, te quiero muchísimo y estoy muy agradecida contigo, pero no podemos seguir así. No te permito que juzgues mis decisiones. Cuando Andy salga del hospital la llevaré conmigo.

—Si yo te lo permito —, dijo serio.

— ¿Y qué puedes hacer para que no lo haga?

—Ingresaré los documentos de adopción, alegaré que tú no eres su madre y que prácticamente la has abandonado.

— ¡No lo he hecho! —le dije realmente ofuscada, Mike no podía hacerme esto. —La dejé con ustedes, la personas en quien más confío.

— ¡Mientes!

—Yo no...

—Bella… —la voz de Alice se escuchó mientras abría la puerta, Mike caminó hacia la ventana colocando su cabeza en el vidrio. —Tu amigo el de allá —, señaló la sala de espera, —me dijo que podía pasar para conocer a la pequeña.

—Vendré por la noche —, dijo Mike. — ¿O necesitas que me quede?

—Yo estaré con ella todo el día.

—Tú debes ser el hermano mayor de Isabella —Mike bufó. —Te agradecería si te quedas con la pequeña, Bella y yo debemos ir a buscar un vestido.

—Un vestido… —dijo Mike irónico.

—No, no es necesario.

—Bella…

—Alice, ya te dije que tenía varios vestidos nuevos, no es necesario ir por otro —, dije cansada.

—Y yo te digo que ninguno está a la altura de la gala.

—Ve con ella, Bella —dijo mi nombre con ironía. —Yo me haré cargo de Andy, como en los últimos meses —bufó.

— ¡NO! Y menos después de lo que has dicho.

—Me excedí, ¿vale?… No pienso hacer lo que dije, si tienes que ir, ve —miré al que yo consideraba mi casi hermano.

— ¿Nos vamos? —dijo Alice rompiendo el momento.

—Alice, los chicos han pasado todas las noches junto con Andy, es mi turno de cuidarla. Ve tú y escoge un vestido a la altura de la gala.

— ¿Segura? —asentí, confiaba en Alice.

.

.

.

.

Confiar en Alice… ¡Por Odín!, que jamás de los jamases confiaría en Alice Brandon de Whitlock nuevamente…

Había pasado una tarde verdaderamente horrible. Muy a pesar del Señor Todo Poderoso, había pasado la noche en el hospital con Andy, solo faltaban 24 horas para que mi chiquita fuese trasladada de UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) a la habitación. Alice había ido con un tipo que era más gay que Mike y Alec juntos. Por Alá, el tipo hablaba y botaba plumas por doquier. Aunque claro, mis amigos parecían de todo, menos una pareja gay convencional. Ellos eran muy machos, bueno… Alec tenía sus caídas del banco como él decía.

Venía mas cargada que arbolito en mañana de navidad, me hizo subir a la habitación seguida del mari… del hombre afeminado, y dos chicas que parecían sacadas de un programa de esos en donde hablan de anorexia. ¡Joder, esas chicas no se estaban alimentando bien!, estuve a punto de decirle a Angela que trajera frutas y esas cosas.

—Francis nos dejará como principessas, Bella —había dicho ella cuando entró y yo terminaba el quinto libro de mi saga favorita. Joder, necesitaba saber si (1)Miya y Rota se salvaban de morir a manos de Seiya, el gemelo malvado de Miyamoto.

Francis, como se llamaba el mari… el estilista, nos hizo cambiar dejándome a mí en una fina pijama de tirillas y un pequeño short que Alice había comprado, alegando que había descubierto que no tenía pijamas cuando revisó mi closet.

No pude evitar que los colores se subieran a mi rostro. Creo que toda la sangre se aglomeró allí.

Nos sentamos en la ante sala de Edward, yo en el sofá que daba al jardín y Alice en el otro. Ella llevaba un minúsculo camisón de seda que se adhería a su abultado vientre.

—Ali, ¿qué nos van a hacer? —pregunté mientras veía las dos chicas caminar de un lado a otro.

—Chocolaterapia en el pelo, una mascarilla de pepino para el rostro, nos van a arreglar las uñas y por supuesto, depilación total. A Jazzy le gusta que esté completamente depilada.

—Menos información, por favor… —cerré los ojos fingiendo dramatismo. Al menos sabía que Edward no era el único con ese fetiche.

Entonces las chicas se sentaron frente a nosotras junto con un neceser, lo abrieron casi sincrónicamente y sacaron unas bandas.

—Las amarás —, dijo Alice. —Al principio duele un poco, pero con el tiempo se convertirán en tus mejores amigas… —sonrió. —Maddy —, llamó a la chica que estaba frente a mí, —empecemos por la chocolaterapia, luego la mascarilla y dejamos la depilación para lo último —. La chica sonrió y ambas sacaron un frasquito y empezaron a esparcirnos el tratamiento del cabello, y luego colocaron la mascarilla en nuestra cara y un par de rebanadas de pepino en nuestros ojos. Hasta ahí iba todo perfecto. Entonces llegaron las malditas bandas de cera depilatoria.

¡Joder!, prefería mil veces que Edward me azotara, antes de pasar nuevamente por esas putas bandas. Dolían como el infierno, y era algo que no le veía caso, el vestido era largo y las piernas no se me iban a notar.

¿Qué jodido problema tenía ella con que mis piernas fueran peluditas?

Luego habíamos pasado tres horas en la habitación mientras Francis me había torturado. Primero había alisado mi cabello dejándolo como si fuese una china para luego darle vueltas una y otra vez, según él hasta encontrar el peinado perfecto, dejándome con un jodido dolor de cabeza. Cuando ya estuvo elaborado mi peinado procedieron a arreglarnos las uñas de las manos. Al menos allí, no me habían torturado.

Alice no me había dejado ver el vestido, y yo rogaba internamente porque no fuera algo muy llamativo, ya que odiaba ser el centro de atención y esta era mi primera vez en público. Ya iba estar bastante nerviosa porque el Rey del Universo estuviese a mi lado.

Ya les había dicho que no volvería a confiar en Alice…

El vestido, aunque hermoso, era demasiado para mí. La muy astuta… se había ido antes de decirme que el vestido y todos sus accesorios estaban en el closet del baño. Así que aquí estaba yo, frente al espejo, mirando "el vestidito", como ella le había llamado.

Era azul eléctrico, hermoso y elegante con un escote en "V" que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La espalda estaba completamente descubierta, cerrándose justo sobre mi trasero. No llevaba ropa interior, ya que según Alice, se notaría. Así que debajo de este fino vestido yo estaba en cueros. Lo bueno era que estaba suelto en la parte de abajo y arrastraba de lo largo que era, aunque en las armas mortales que según ella, quedaría divino, justo a mi altura. También había accesorios en murano, y una linda cartera de mano color plata, igual al color de las armas mortales.

Después de mirarme mil veces al espejo, decidí que era hora de bajar. Si algo había aprendido en estos tres meses era que al Señor Todopoderoso, no le gustaba llegar tarde a ningún lado. Bajé las escaleras lentamente, con mucho cuidado de no caerme de los Manolos que Ali había comprado. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba Edward… Y no me equivoqué.

Estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero, su barba había sido levemente retocada, y descansaba su cabeza en el borde del sillón. Se veía realmente guapo, tenía un traje gris plomo que se ajustaba a su figura. El saco reposaba en el espaldar del sillón y su cuerpo aunque tensionado, se veía tranquilo.

—Nunca he ido a esa jodida gala —, dijo sin abrir los ojos. —A Franco y a Alice les pareció bien hacerla en honor a Carlie, pero a mí me daba lo mismo.

Suspiré…

Él levantó la cabeza y sus gemas verdes se enfocaron en las mías.

—Hermosa, ven aquí —palmeó su pierna y caminé hasta sentarme en el borde del escritorio, quedando entre sus piernas.

—Olvidemos la jodida gala y vamos a jugar a la sala de juegos…

Sonreí.

—No me gustan esas baratijas que llevas puestas, quítatelas.

—Pero…

—Obedéceme —. Me quité los aretes de murano, eran lindos, y el collar también. Edward saco de la gaveta una cajita alargada y plancha, y la abrió frente a mí.

Era un bonito collar.

—Son zafiros, hacen juego con ese vestido —. Me ayudó a colocarme los pendientes en forma de lágrima y luego ajusto el collar a mi cuello. Tocó levemente mi pezón y este se endureció enseguida. — ¡Qué demonios!, ¿no llevas ropa interior? —y nuevamente la sangre se fue toda a mi cabeza.

—Alice dijo que se notaría y yo…

—De espaldas, aférrate del escritorio —su voz se volvió extremadamente ronca e hice lo que me pidió rápidamente. Luego lo sentí subir la falda del vestido, mi cuerpo empezó a filtrar el ya conocido flujo pre sexo. —Amo cuando te mojas para mí —. Sus dedos hicieron un leve recorrido por mi intimidad. — ¡Joder, Isabella! Quería esperar un poco más para hacer esto —. Tomó el teléfono: —Angela, después que Isabella y yo nos hayamos marchado, quiero que Benjamin y tú recojan todas sus cosas y vayan a la casa que está en el patio frontal… Sí Angela, la que está más alejada de la casa, no los necesitaré hasta mañana al medio día —. Y colgó.

¡Diablos, iba dejar la casa sola!

— ¿En qué íbamos, Isabella?

—En que querías esperar más para…

—Oh si… —me interrumpió abriendo la gaveta y sacando de ella un par bolas plateadas que estaban unidas por un fino cordón.

¡Triplemente Joder! ¡Por Zeus y todos sus súbditos!

—Estas, son Bolas Chinas, funcionan mediante el movimiento. Las bolas interiores golpean con las exteriores y realizan una especie de efecto vibratorio, produciendo sensaciones muy eróticas y placenteras. Sabes que cuando regresemos estaré tan cachondo que tendremos sexo antes de llegar a la habitación —. Gemí involuntariamente. Cuando él derrochaba tanta sensualidad en su voz, era inevitable no hacerlo. —Te follaré de manera salvaje y tú estarás tan necesitada de mi polla, que harás lo que yo te pida. Ahora se una buena chica con tu amo y abre las piernas —. Hice lo que me pidió. —Más, Bella.

Joder, el vestido no daba para más. Como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, subió toda la falda de mi vestido a mi cintura, tomó una de las bolas en sus manos y luego sentí un leve empujón en mi intimidad. Respingué un poco cuando sentí el aparato dentro de mí.

—Estas tan mojada que no tuve necesidad de humedecerlas —, susurró antes de meter la otra. —Esto te dejará lista para mí, principessa. Gírate —, me giré quedando frente a él, sintiendo las bolas dentro de mí, removiéndome incómoda por las miles de sensaciones que me daban. —Siéntate en el escritorio y sube las piernas abiertas hacia los reposabrazos de la silla —. Me quedé un momento meditando ¿él quería que yo hiciera qué? —Isabella, ya estamos retrasados, haz lo que te he dicho —levanté mis piernas hasta dejar los tacones de muerte al lado de cada reposabrazos. — ¿Te he dicho que amo cuando tu coño está recién depilado? —su dedo dio una leve caricia en mi intimidad, abrió otra de sus gavetas, sacó un par de toallitas húmedas y limpió mi sexo sin ninguna intención sexual.

Gemí un poco cuando paso la toalla por mi clítoris, y su endemoniada sonrisa torcida hizo acto de presencia.

—Solo unas horas… —dijo en voz baja antes de bajar mis piernas y darme un beso en la frente. — ¿Nos vamos? —. Asentí, mientras él me extendía la mano para salir.

Dios, esta noche sería jodidamente larga.

.

.

Hola, Hola chicas les traigo un capitulo mas de mi locura espero que sea de su agrado!, Gracias a todas por sus comentarios

.

(1) Miya y Rota personajes de la saga vanir parte V

Aryam


	11. Gala III Parte

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:)

.

.

_**"El temperamento te mete en problemas, el orgullo te mantiene allí"**_

.

.

…..GALA III…

.

La noche estaba bastante fría en Nueva York, sentía la bolas rodar dentro de mí y daba latigazos de placer que se estrellaban en mi vientre bajo, no era incómodo, solo malditamente perturbador. Mi bestia tenía esa sonrisa de "cuando lleguemos te haré ver todo el puto arcoíris y te aseguro que no encontrarás oro al final de él, solo placer".

Internamente deseaba mandar la fiesta al demonio y subir a la habitación del dolor-pánico-juego, pero conociendo a Mary Alice Brandon, ella sería capaz de venir a buscarnos.

Seth, nos esperaba en el Lamborghini Murciélago. Estaba vestido de traje y bajo su brazo portaba un kepi del color del traje.

—Señor, buenas noches —, dijo abriendo las puertas del auto. Edward me dejó subir primero y luego subió él. A medida que el coche avanzaba por las ajetreadas avenidas de Nueva York mi cuerpo se tensaba, ¿qué me esperaría en esa gala?

Edward tomó una de mis manos dándole un ligero apretón.

—Vas a dañar el esmalte de tus uñas si sigues haciendo eso —dijo con voz suave. —Espero no se haya filtrado la noticia de que asistiré a la gala o los periodistas estarán más que dispuestos a obtener una primicia.

— ¿Por qué… —me aclaré la voz. — ¿Por qué nunca asistes?

—Los fondos que recauda la gala se hacen llegar a personas que han tenido que perder algún miembro por causa de un accidente automovilístico, o van a parar a la fundación que se especializa en lo mismo, también una parte de estos son destinados al orfanato que sostiene la empresa. Mi madre, hacía la gala para niños huérfanos, y cuando murió, esta gala desapareció por unos años. Luego cuando tomé el mando de la empresa entre la esposa de Franco y Alice, modificaron la fecha y el fin de la misma. No me gusta asistir, está llena de periodistas y gente que solo quiere hablar de cuánto dinero tiene en su cuenta bancaria.

— ¿La esposa de Franco?

—La mamá de…

—Carlie.

—Sí.

— ¿La conoceré esta noche?

Su mandíbula se tenso antes de negar con la cabeza, me quedé callada, lo último que necesitaba y quería era agobiarlo más. Seth aparcó el coche frente al imponente Hotel Ritz.

—Espéranos fuera, Seth —, dijo seriamente haciendo que Seth se bajara del coche con un asentimiento.

—Esta noche, harán una subasta para bailar, diez hermosas mujeres se ofrecen para pasar cinco piezas de baile. Escúchame bien porque no quiero repetirlo —acercó su cabeza a la mía —. Te prohíbo participar en esa subasta y en todas las que implique que tengas que estar con alguien más, que no sea yo —su voz tenía un matiz amenazante —, ¿entendido? —. Asentí —. Mi primo, también estará allí. No te quiero cerca de él, en estos momentos nuestra relación no es la más familiar, lo quiero fuera de mí empresa y el maldito empieza a fastidiarme con su 30% y sus malas decisiones. ¿Entendido?

Asentí.

Edward tocó el vidrio de la ventana del auto y Seth se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—No mires a nadie directamente, aférrate a mi brazo y da tu mejor sonrisa —murmuró mientras salía del coche y los flashes empezaban la función. Tomé su mano y él me dio un ligero jalón para salir complemente del coche, suspiré cuando mi manos se enroscaron en su brazo y empezamos a caminar a la entrada del hotel.

Las bolas hacían lo suyo, joder, mi cuerpo temblaba en cada rose, apenas había empezado y ya yo quería llegar a casa.

Mire a mi Sub sentada en su cama con unos ligueros de color negro, unos zapatos de tacón asesino y las piernas separadas mientras se echaba fresco con un platillo de esos de icopor.

¡Joder, era una puta cachonda!

Edward paró en la mitad de la alfombra y sonrió, ¡era una de esas sonrisas baja bragas marca E. Masen!

Tensó su brazo en mi cintura mientras varios periodistas lanzaban preguntas.

—Señor Masen, ¿quién es su acompañante?

— ¿Qué lo trae por acá hoy?

— ¿Qué tiene de especial esta gala, que la ha honrado con su presencia?

Edward no contestó ninguna pregunta, tensó su mano en mi cintura y empezó su andar, luego me miró y bajó la mirada a sus pies.

Joder, siempre tengo que estar tres pasos detrás de él, ¿pero cómo coño quiere que lo haga cuando él tiene su brazo en mi cintura como si fuese una anaconda?

Él sonrió. Ok, mi trasero estaba a salvo, luego retomó su marcha. Dentro del hotel un chico nos llevó al jardín posterior, donde se llevaba a cabo la gala.

La decoración era muy fina, aunque sencilla. La mano de Alice se veía por doquier, la busqué con la mirada más no la hallé por ningún lugar.

Edward empezó a sonreír, pero no era una sonrisa genuina, lo podía ver y sentir, sus músculos se veían tensos y su mandíbula estaba perfectamente cuadrada y en tensión.

Caminamos hasta llegar hasta uno de los salones del hotel.

—Pensé que la gala era en el jardín.

Negó. —Alice lo hace creer así, pero es mejor estar dentro de un salón por si llueve, o algo sale mal.

Entrar al salón fue impactante, si el jardín estaba hermoso, el salón era algo indescriptible. Telas blancas caían desde el tejado, y había pequeñas luces, similares a las que se colocan en el árbol de navidad. Las mesas circulares estaban al final, había una tarima y varios instrumentos, la luz era ténue, y en colores claros de muy buen gusto. En una esquina, al lado de la tarima, estaba un señor entre canoso, vestido de gala.

El salón estaba prácticamente lleno, mi mirada vagó por varios lados pero igual no di con Alice.

—Vamos —, susurró Edward mientras me guiaba hacia las mesas. Vi a varias mujeres susurrando cosas, seguramente que yo me veía como una garrapata frente a un lobo siberiano.

— ¿Alice? —pregunté.

—Jasper no ha llegado pero no debe demorar, sabe que detesto estas galas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Edward Masen de carne y hueso —dijo un señor enfundado en un traje negro.

—Doctor Phillips, es un placer verle —dijo educadamente.

—Me enteré de la noticia del Edificio Millenium, es una lástima que una empresa tan respetada, este metida en problemas tan grandes.

—Solo fue error de administración, pero estamos solucionando todo, e indemnizando a los más perjudicados.

—Eso es bueno saberlo, muchacho. No queremos negar una concesión de su parte por saber que están haciendo negocios fraudulentos.

—No, para Masen Corp., es importante que sus clientes tengan lo mejor.

— ¿Y esta hermosa señorita? —dijo el hombre extendiendo su mano.

—Ella es mi prometida, Gabriella Platt.

¿What...? ¿A qué jodidas horas me cambié el nombre y el apellido? No es que mi padre haya sido un santo, pero...

— ¿De los Platt de España?, buena elección muchacho. Fue un placer, señorita. Edward, debo retirarme, si mi esposa se da cuenta que la dejé sola, va a dejarme una semana durmiendo con el perro —, rió por su broma pero Edward no lo siguió.

— ¿Gabriella Platt? —pregunté cuando el hombre se había retirado.

—No quiero que nadie te moleste cuando nuestro contrato se acabe, si damos un nombre falso, nadie dará contigo.

Cierto, nuestro contrato tenía fecha de finalización.

Suspiré cuando él me miró alzando una de sus cejas, negué con la cabeza justo cuando Alice llegaba al salón. Tenía puesto un vestido negro abierto, que tenía un escote en V en todo su busto, con una faja de gasa negra apretando bajo su busto y de allí caía ocultando parcialmente su barriguita, también pude apreciar que ella no tenía trampas mortales.

—Lo sabía, perfecto para ti.-exclamó dandome dos besos.

—Ajam —, dije rodando los ojos. Edward se separó un poco de mi y empezó a hablar con Jasper. Muy pausadamente, el señor entre canoso subió a la tarima.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros, estamos aquí en la cuarta gala benéfica a favor de las personas que han perdido extremidades en accidentes de coche y los niños que han perdido hogares a través de los mismos. Como ya saben, esta gala se realiza simultáneamente en Italia y cada una de las sucursales de Masen Corporation. Es grato para mí decir, que en la gala de Italia, hemos recaudado novecientos cincuenta mil euros que serán divididos equitativamente entre las dos causas ya antes mencionadas.

El público estalló en aplausos hasta que el señor nuevamente habló.

—Esta noche, subastaremos cinco piezas de baile con diez lindas jovencitas, y también varios objetos que nos han donado. Pero antes tendremos unas palabras del presidente y CEO de Masen Corp.

Edward enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas en dirección a Alice, a lo que ella le dio una asombrosa sonrisa.

—Yo lo hago todos los años, hermano —susurró Jasper.

—Señor Masen —, dijo el amable señor.

Edward soltó todo el aire y tomó una copa de champagne cuando un mesero pasó a su lado.

—Esta me las pagarás, duende —dijo antes de caminar hacia el escenario. El encargado le tendió el micrófono y Edward lo tomó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—No soy muy bueno con las palabras, así que seré breve. Hace muchos años, mi padre empezó esta empresa con una pequeña oficina. Gracias a sus buenos trabajos -esto último lo dijo fuerte y claro-, le dio renombre. Mi madre siempre fue muy caritativa y mi padre supongo que la amaba tanto que le permitió hacer su gala en su empresa, yo solo he querido seguir la tradición, pero el éxito de esta gala depende de ustedes… Gracias.

Sin más bajó del escenario y caminó hasta Jasper, que palmeó su espalda.

—Abriremos la gala con la subasta del baile, le pido el favor a las hermosas damas suban al escenario.

Alice me dio un leve empujón.

—Ve, es por una buena causa —recordé la pequeña charla con Edward —Yo participo todos los años, solo que este año el único que quiere bailar conmigo es Jasper —sonrió acariciando su panza —. Anda, ve —volvió a empujarme.

—No, Ali —dije —. No me gusta ser el centro de atracción, además, odio bailar —Edward, me miró sobre el hombro de Jasper.

Una a una, fueron pasando las mujeres hasta que ella subió.

¿¡Qué jodidos hacía aquí!?

Sonrió pícaramente en dirección a Edward y él le devolvió la sonrisa moja bragas, la que yo pensé que solo era para mí.

La subasta comenzó y una a una las mujeres fueron "vendidas", eso me hizo recordar mi propia subasta, solo que en esta eran bailes.

Cuando llegó el turno de ella, pasó algo que jamás pensé que pasaría.

— ¡$1000 dólares! —gritó Edward, y yo me volteé a mirarlo con cara de… ¿What?

Mi Sub se quitó sus zapatos de tacón y lo miró amenazadoramente.

Alice me miró y yo traté por todos los medios de no mostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡1500! —gritó otro hombre.

— ¡1750 dólares! —dijo Edward aun sin mirarme… Esto era humillante, joder, esto era...

— ¡1850 dólares! —gritó el hombre nuevamente.

— ¡2500 dólares! —dijo Edward hundiendo cada vez más mi corazón.

—2500 a la una, 2500 a las dos… Vendida al presidente de Masen Corp., Señorita Tanya Denalli, puede ir con su comprador.

El nudo que se formó en mi garganta me impedía respirar, veía a Tanya acercarse a él, y él tenía esa sonrisa tatuada que yo creía que era para mí. Y aquí estaba yo… No podía hacer nada, maldita sea.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —dije suavemente a Alice. Ella me miró con… ¿lástima?, sí, eso era.

Caminé lentamente alejándome del salón, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué carajos había dejado que mi corazón se involucrara? ¿Por qué demonios había sido tan estúpida en creer que alguno de mis putos libros podía hacerse realidad en mí?, ¿en que el dom se enamoraba locamente de su sumisa?

No quería hacerlo, pero la primera lágrima rodó por mis mejillas cuando sentí la música empezar, sentándome en una de las fuentes del jardín.

—Isabella…

—Déjame sola, Alice —dije limpiando la lágrima, pero las muy traicioneras salían una tras otra.

—Yo lo mato, apenas acabe la música, te juro que lo mato.

—Solo déjame, ¿quieres? —susurré sorbiendo mi nariz.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Seth para que te lleve a casa?, puedes dejarlo aquí solo por bastardo.

Negué. —Entraré al salón cuando hayan pasado las cinco canciones.

— ¿Segura?

— ¿Podrías por favor dejarme sola, Alice?

No escuché nada más, me abracé a mí misma y lloré como una maldita tonta.

—Una flor tan bella, no debe llorar —dijo una voz extraña frente a mí.

Miré los zapatos negros de charol, impresionantemente brillantes, tenía un traje hecho a la medida de color negro que se ajustaba fijamente a cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—No estoy llorando —, dije limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Entonces, mi bella señorita, tiene usted una fuga en sus hermosos ojos. Mi nombre es James, ¿me recuerdas del hospital?-me tendio un pañuelo.

Lo miré bien bajo mis lágrimas, era el chico que había donado la sangre que Andy necesitaba para la operación, el chico al cual yo no le había agradecido como se debía por estar corriendo y temiendo al castigo del "Rey del Universo".

Limpié mis ojos nuevamente. —Te recuerdo —, le dije.

— ¿Como sigue la piccola? —dijo en un mal acento italiano, no sonaba como él.

Joder, me reprendí internamente, en estos momentos el maldito bastardo debía estar bailando con la puta más puta de todo Nueva York.

— ¿Está bien la niña?

—Ehh… Este… Sí, lo siento me distraje —reí y le entregue el pañuelo.

—Te hice reír y es mucho mejor que verte llorar, ¿puedo? —señaló el sentarse a mi lado y yo asentí. — ¿Tú eres…?

—Bella… —, me callé. —Gabriella Platt.

—Mmmm Platt—saboreó el apellido, su acento era tan extraño.

— ¿Eres italiano? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—Nací y crecí en Italia, pero desde que mi padre murió no he pisado mi ciudad natal. Trabajo aquí, en Nueva York. Lucho por no perder mi acento, pero aquí todo es muy Yankee —sonrió.

Era hermoso, muy guapo, no tanto como Edward pero tenía un cabello rubio y sus ojos eran dos zafiros turquesas.

— ¿Entonces la niña está bien?

—Sí, ya la operaron y está en observación. Ya mañana podrán llevarla a piso.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Estoy acompañando a alguien…

—Mmmm… ¿Y ese alguien se molestaría si te invito una copa? —Sonrió nuevamente —, ¿o quizás si me atrevo a pedirte una pieza de baile?

—Creo que por esta noche paso —, dije mirándolo y levantándome al sentir que _Strangers in the night_, que era la cuarta canción, acababa —. Debo regresar, un placer James —dije antes de entrar al salón.

Busqué a Edward o a la maldita perra pero no los encontré en la pista, Alice y Jasper bailaban mientras él le susurraba algo al oído y ella reía, se veía a leguas que él la amaba verdaderamente.

Una mujer mayor me hizo señas con sus manos debajo de su ojos, me toqué levemente y cuando miré mi mano me di cuenta que muy seguramente había corrido mi maquillaje.

Caminé hasta el baño de mujeres y cuando me miré al espejo casi me da un ataque.

Mi delineador estaba prácticamente todo corrido y muy seguramente no podría hacer mucho por mi maquillaje.

Mi Sub me miraba resoplando.

Tomé una toallita del dispensador y empecé a limpiarme el maquillaje, sentí una leve incomodidad en mi parte íntima y decidí sacarme las bolas. Si Edward "rey del mundo" Masen se molestaba me daba igual. Entré a un cubículo del elegante tocador y me agaché un poco para alcanzar el cordón que sacaría el molesto y desquiciante juguetito. Y en eso estaba cuando escuché lo que no deseaba escuchar.

—Ohh, sí señor… no sabe como lo extrañé, señor.

_¡NO! ¡NO!_ —gritó mi cabeza. Mi Sub negaba fervientemente, pero era ella… ¡Joder! Yo la había escuchado más de una vez cuando decidí aceptar el trabajo en The Chalet.

¡Qué demonios!

—Más… —gimió entre jadeos y negué con la cabeza antes de salir de un sonoro portazo.

¡Joder! ¡Edward Masen, iba saber quién era Isabella Marie Swan!

Salí del baño rápidamente, ubicando a James en una esquina.

Caminé fijamente hasta llegar a él.

—Sabes… creo que sí aceptare tu copa y el baile, no pude agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Andy —dije con voz coqueta.

Mi Sub me miraba con flamas, me mostraba su trasero y simulaba los azotes que me iba ganar esta noche.

Pero yo ya había decidido mandar todo a la mismísima mierda, creo que las dos copas de champagne estaban haciendo su efecto. James me pasó una tercera copa que tomé de un solo tirón.

— ¡Wooww! Despacio, regazza —joder… su italiano apestaba, ¡pero qué diablos!

—Quiero bailar —le dije en su oído, él me tendió su mano y juntos caminamos hacia la pista de baile.

A Alice casi se les salen los ojos de sus cuencas cuando me vio, trató de decirme algo pero la ignoré olímpicamente antes de girarme y que James me tomara por la cintura y moverme al compás de la música.

La primera canción llego a mis oídos era:_ I've got you under my skin_, de Frank Sinatra. James era ágil al bailar, palpe su cuerpo pero no era tan trabajado como el del Maldito Bastardo.

Mi Sub asintió al nuevo sobrenombre del Rey del Universo.

Lo buscaba con mi mirada, ¿debía salir del maldito baño en algún momento no?

— ¿Estudias o trabajas? —escuché la voz de James lejanamente, todos mis sentidos estaban alerta a Edward.

— ¿Mmm? —dije cuando lo sentí hablar otra vez.

—Que si estudias o trabajas —dijo riendo. —Eres una principessa bastante extraña… ¿entonces? —murmuró dando un giro.

—Estoy de vacaciones en la ciudad, llegue aqui por la operacion de mi sobrina.

Mi Sub vitoreó con mi fácil escapada.

—Yo soy arquitecto.

¡Qué diablos! ¿Qué todos tenían que ser arquitectos?

—Mi padre tenía una empresa de construcciones, pero luego mi primo las liquidó y me dio la sucursal aquí en Nueva York. Él está un poco enojado conmigo pero… —dejé de escuchar, cuando tanto mi Sub como yo olfateamos ese aroma tan peculiar que tenía Edward. —… hemos tenido problemas últimamente. La verdad es que es un desagradecido, mi padre lo crió como a un hijo más y…

— ¡Suéltala! —el grito retumbo por cada pared en el salón, vi a Jasper acercarse rápidamente—. Suéltala ahora —su voz era lava líquida corriendo por las faldas del volcán. No quería mirar sus ojos, pero joder… toda la pista se había detenido y miraba a James y a Edward, alternadamente.

—Cálmate —, exigió Jasper agarrándolo por el hombro cuando él llegó frente a mí.

Las venas de su frente estaban completamente dilatadas, los nudillos en sus manos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía en ellos y… ¡por todos los dioses del Olimpo! Sus ojos eran un tsunami de emociones: ira, enfado, odio... y la lista seguía, y seguía, y seguía.

—No es buen momento, Edward —dijo cuando lo vio levantar la mano.

—Vámonos, Bella —medio gritó tomándome del brazo. Gemí un poquito por la forma tan brusca en la que él me jaló.

—Ella está conmigo, ¿qué no ves, imbécil?-James lo empujo del pecho

Edward dio una mirada a todos los que estaban en la recepción, a pesar de que la música seguía sonando todo el salón miraba la escena.

—Lo diré una vez más, Isabella —sus dedos apretaron el puente de su nariz, soltándome en el acto. —Vamos a casa, ¡ahora!

—No tienes que ir con él si no quieres, Principessa —dijo James mirándome a los ojos.

Joder, la ira en los ojos de Edward aumento la ola del tsunami, era de más de diez metros y acabaría con todo a su paso.

—Nunca… —dijo entre dientes acercándose a James y tomándolo de la solapa del saco —. Nunca, en tú jodida y asquerosa vida, vuelvas a llamarla Principessa —, lo soltó y sus ojos se concentraron en los míos —. Nos vamos ahora, no me hagas volverlo a repetir.

Se giró sobre sus pies y con un movimiento de hombros apartó la mano que Jasper tenía sobre él. Su cuerpo se veía rígido de lo tenso que estaba, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada aunque el salón estaba repleto de gente.

—Bella —, Jasper se paró frente a mí —. Por favor no lo hagas enojar más, es lo mejor para ti —se giró—. Aquí no ha pasado nada, señores, aún tenemos que recoger dinero —. Dio una mirada rápida al encargado y este se subió a la tarima inmediatamente.

—Debo irme —, dije con voz baja. —Fue un placer conocerte.

— ¿Qué quiso decir con que es lo mejor para ti?

—No es nada, solo está celoso.

— ¿Qué eres de él?

—Soy su novia, solo son celos —, dije tratando que mi nerviosismo no se notara, desde ya podía empezar a sentir su mano azotándome.

—Este es mi número —. Sacó una tarjeta y se la iba recibir cuando Alice apareció junto a mí.

—Alice —dijo James.

—James —se giró a mí —. Te está esperando en el auto, te aseguro que si no sales, va estrellarlo hasta dejarlo inservible.

—Es su coche Ali, puede hacer lo que quiera —al principio tenía miedo, pero después recordé lo que él me había hecho a mí y tomé la tarjeta que James me ofrecía antes de que Alice me sacara del salón.

—Traté de advertirte, ¿recuerdas James cara de Culo?

Gemí internamente.

_¡Va a matarnos!_ —Exclamó mi Sub sacando toda su ropa del closet y metiéndola a empujones en una maleta_—. Vámonos de aquí, ni por equivocación te subas en ese coche..._

Caminé con la barbilla en alto, al menos yo no me estaba follando una puta en un baño.

Yo no le tenía miedo a Edward Masen.

.

.

.

Hola :P

Primero me disculpo por haber tardado tanto problemas tecnicos Chicas 257 Revs! No puedo creerlo Gracias!, segundo dedico este Capi a FFDA Feliz cumple chicas sigan dandole apoyo y confinaza a todas esas chicas que dia a dia buscan ese empujoncito para empezar a desarrollar su imaginacion, sigan siendo esa gran familia que son!, por otro lado mil gracias a mi beta Hermosa mi niña bella que seria de mi sin ty tu sabes que te amo!

Ahora como fui tan malita les dejo un adelanto del cap 11

.

Limites...

.

.

Ok, ya no estaba tan calmada.

Y Seth aparco el coche.

—Baja del auto, Isabella —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Edward…

— ¡Ahora, maldita sea!

—Yo…

—Baja del jodido auto en estos momentos, Isabella. Me desobedeciste, fui claro y lo hiciste, espérame en la habitación del juego y más te vale por tú bien que estés desnuda y en posición de sumisión, o te juro por todo lo sagrado que hasta que no vea tus huesos hecho polvo no acabaré contigo.

—Tú...

— ¡Que te bajes maldita sea, Isabella!, ¡bájate o me olvidaré que eres una mujer y no veré hasta que supliques que pare con el castigo!... ¡Bájate del maldito auto! ¡AHORA! —las venas de su frente se surcaron fuertemente, sus ojos me observaron enloquecidos de una ira que me decia ya no había volcán ni tsunami, era una mezcla extraña de dolor, ira, repulsión y decepción. Seth abrió mi puerta y me bajé del coche, pero no quise obedecerlo si el tenía rabia.

Yo estaba Dolida. Yo había estado allí. Era a mí a la que había dejado, solo por irse a follar a la puta... ¿Qué demonios acaso yo no era suficiente?

.

.

Espero No demorar tanto esta vez!, Besitos

Ary :P


	12. Limites

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo

.

Nota de Autor: Hola chicas primero que todo odio hacer este tipo de notas en los caps pero esta es necesario, este cap puede ser un poco cruel y diferente, antes que nada quiero acalarar que este Edward No es Fifthy Shades (aun no los leo), Ni es el Puto amo Ni el Dragon (dos personajes que amo), este es mi Edward, Sadico, dominante, cruel, cabron y sin sentimientos actua por impulsos le gusta ejercer dolor. No se mucho de BDSM aparte de lo que he leido, pero se que mi bebe se escuda en la Dominacion y sumision para poder hacer lo que le gusta, espero que este Cap no hiera suseptibilidades, alguna critica Constructiva muy amablemente pueden hacermela por Inbox

Gracias

Aryam...

..

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:)

.

…**..Límite…**

**.**

**El dolor y el placer son las dos caras de la misma moneda. Hay muy poca diferencia entre las dos, más allá de la reacción de los cuerpos.**

.

.

Edward ya estaba dentro del coche mientras Seth me esperaba con la puerta abierta, necesitaba calmarme y no demostrarle que estaba algo asustada, habría sido buena idea hablar con Alec ahora mismo.

Me regañé mentalmente al no haberlo hecho antes de salir.

—Señorita.

—Buenas noches otra vez, Seth, puedes por favor decirme ¿qué horas es?

—Es la 1:25 am, Señorita.

— ¿Sabes que mi nombre es Bella, verdad?

— ¿Puedes dejar la conversación y entrar de una puta vez al maldito auto Isabella? —Ok, estaba más que enojado, suspiré y le sonreí a Seth antes de entrar al coche a su lado. Su cuerpo seguía con la misma tensión de minutos atrás, no le dije nada, no lo miré, y trate que mi respiración fuese suave y pausada, aunque las cabras locas tenían una fiesta en mi corazón.

— (1) Sea una cagna cazzo —dijo en su perfecto italiano sin mirarme siquiera, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pantalla del Black Berry. Cabe anotar que no entendí nada, sabía algo de italiano, pero aun me confundía. —Solo ti lasciano in pace in modo che si lascia dietro ogni cazzo —, murmuró entre dientes—. Dannazione perché farlo? Cazzo avvertito.

No me giré a verlo, trataba de calmar a mi corazón y dejar mi mente en blanco. Él me iba a azotar, pero antes le iba decir sus cuatro verdades.

El resto del camino solo fue silencio, la pose de Edward no había cambiado, seguía siendo tensa, más yo milagrosamente estaba calmada.

Cuando entramos a Golden Coast, Seth disminuyó la velocidad hasta llegar a la mansión.

Suspiré fuertemente.

La mirada matadora de mi Sub estaba llena de terror, sabía perfectamente que Seth iba a azotarnos.

¿Cuántos azotes fueron la última vez? Traté de recordar…

Eran 15, pero nos lo redujo y anotó los otros 10...

¡Oh, joder!

Ok, ya no estaba tan calmada.

Y Seth aparcó el coche.

—Baja del auto, Isabella —dijo con voz estrangulada.

—Edward, yo...

— ¡Ahora, maldita sea!

—Yo…

—Baja del jodido auto en estos momentos, Isabella. Me desobedeciste, fui claro y lo hiciste, espérame en la habitación del juego y más te vale por tu bien que estés desnuda y en posición de sumisión, o te juro por todo lo sagrado que hasta que no vea tus huesos hecho polvo no acabaré contigo.

—Tú...

— ¡Que te bajes maldita sea, Isabella!, ¡bájate o me olvidaré que eres una mujer y no veré hasta que supliques que pare con el castigo!... ¡Bájate del maldito auto! ¡AHORA! —las venas de su frente se surcaron fuertemente, sus ojos me observaron enloquecidos de una ira que me decía ya no había volcán ni tsunami, era una mezcla extraña de dolor, ira, repulsión y decepción. Seth abrió mi puerta y me bajé del coche, pero no quise obedecerlo si él tenía rabia.

Yo estaba dolida. Yo había estado allí. Era a mí a la que había dejado, solo por irse a follar a la puta... ¿Qué demonios acaso yo no era suficiente?

Me senté en la escalera dispuesta a esperarlo pero por más que pasaban los minutos él no aparecía.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos hasta la habitación en la cual dormíamos. Más minutos pasaron y él no llegaba, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, sentí sus fieros pasos sobre la escalera y la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrándome a una bestia.

Frente a mí no estaba Edward Masen, estaba un hombre que verdaderamente no reconocía. Su aura dominante era fuerte, se había quitado el saco y sus músculos se veían tensos bajo la tela de la camisa, la corbata estaba tirada a lado y lado de sus hombros, su rostro era frío e impenetrable... Un salvaje. Sí, esa era su apariencia, las aletas de su nariz se dilataban por su respiración.

Mi cuerpo entero se puso en estado de alerta y por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi Sub con la cabeza metida abajo de la cama y el culito parado con calzones negros, ligas y tacones de muerte mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Este hombre no estaba calmado por mucho que intentara estarlo, su auto control se había ido por el caño, su frente palpitaba afanosamente, el aura amenazante que desprendía me tenía ligeramente petrificada. Sus ojos nuevamente eran un mar revuelto que decían tanto y nada a la vez, no podía prever su reacción pero de algo estaba segura:

Él era un depredador y yo era su presa.

El miedo recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, recordándome que él no me haría daño a propósito.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con voz grave.

—Yo…

— ¿Que no te dije que me esperaras en la habitación de juegos?

—Edward, tenemos que hablar, yo no sabía…

Una risa tenebrosa salió de su garganta interrumpiéndome. —No sabías, no sabías… Fui claro contigo, Isabella. ¡No me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda y ve a la maldita habitación! Tienes cinco minutos para esperarme como te lo he ordenado.

— ¡No! —me paré frente a él.

Su mirada se oscureció de ira, el volcán hizo erupción en su punto máximo.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

— ¡Que no iré a la habitación! —, intenté que mi voz no se quebrara pero fallé al final, lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano fuertemente cerrada en mi muñeca.

—Me desobedeces, —caminó hacia mí —, me retas, dudas de mi capacidad como tu dominante, me haces caer en ridículo —decía entre dientes mientras me arrastraba hacia la habitación.

Agarró mis manos con una de las de él y con la otra soltó su corbata, luego me amarró fuertemente a la columna de la cama dejándome de frente al gran espejo mientras hablaba frases incoherentes en italiano. Frases que no podía traducir debido a lo bajo y lo rápido que hablaba.

El temblor de mi Sub había ganado fuerzas y ahora me miraba por las rendijas de su closet.

_¡Cobarde!_ —Le grité mentalmente, pero joder, yo también estaba igual que ella. Las manos de Edward tomaron el vestido con fuerza haciéndolo girones de tela, tensando mi cuerpo por su brusco movimiento dejándome completamente desnuda ya que no llevaba ropa interior.

Olas y olas de terror bañaron mi cuerpo, e intenté inútilmente soltarme de la columna pero su amarre era perfecto. Se fue hasta el closet y por mi mente solo paso una palabra o más bien un objeto:

La pala.

—Edward —, lo llamé pero no me miró, siguió buscando lo que fuera que buscaba—. Señor —intenté nuevamente, mas el seguía sin mirarme. Quería llorar pero me ordenaba no ser débil, a no demostrarle que estaba aterrada, iba a hablar a si fuese yo sola, pero él hablo.

—En mis años como dominante, ninguna de mis sumisas había llegado tan lejos, Isabella. Tú has acabado con mi paciencia, has traspasado todo mis límites, yo no quería llegar a esto pero tú lo has buscado.

— ¡Te fuiste con ella! —grité.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y?... —sentí la rabia invadir mi cuerpo. Alejando el temor me removí nuevamente jalando la corbata. — ¿Y?... ¡Maldita sea, yo estaba ahí!

—Cuida tu vocabulario o te juro que no serán 10 azotes, te los has ganado a pulso.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Deberías.

—Pues goza de la desilusión, maldito bastardo. Porque no te temo.

Sus ojos relampaguearon y sacó el artefacto con el que implementaría su castigo.

— ¿Qué parte del que tú me seas fiel, no quiere decir que yo también la sea, no entendiste Isabella? —me miró por medio del espejo y mis ojos se enfocaron a lo que su mano derecha tenía.

Mis ojos se abrieron al mirar el látigo: era largo, con siete tiras de cuero atadas finamente a un mando, y en cada una de las puntas habían pequeñas bolitas de cuero. A pesar del miedo que volvía a sentir, me paré recta sobre los tacones de doce centímetros y lo miré fijamente a través del espejo. Mi mirada era desafiante y su mirada era indescifrable.

—Mírame —, dijo fuertemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por el espejo. En un momento, solo por un segundo, me pareció ver algo diferente a la ira pero fue demasiado rápido—. Sabes que estoy haciendo esto porque me desobedeciste, me faltaste el respeto y abusaste de mi confianza. Serán diez azotes, Isabella y quiero que los cuentes en voz alta y clara, por cada azote que no cuentes lo multiplicaré por dos y te aseguro que no te va gustar nada el resultado final. ¿Has entendido? —su voz me hizo tragar grueso, asentí—. ¿Recuerdas tu palabra de seguridad? —Volví a asentir—. Aférrate al poste, esto será doloroso —susurró. Me sujeté al poste de la cama, este castigo no sería como el otro—. No vuelvas a desafiarme —alzó la mano y yo me preparé para el primer golpe.

Fuerte, duro y ardiente el azote barrió con todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, las siete tiras de cuero golpearon la sensible piel de mi trasero, dejando al instante que el dolor me invadiera.

— ¡Cuenta! —gritó. Por medio del espejo podía ver las venas de su frente dilatadas, su respiración acelerada y sus ojos inyectados de rabia—. ¡Quiero escucharte contar! —su brazo se flexionó antes de darme el segundo azote.

— ¡Uno! —gemí mientras las primeras lágrimas bajaban por mi mejilla, su mano acarició mi trasero antes que la otra soltara el tercer azote.

— ¡Dos! —Mis piernas flaquearon por el dolor.

—Tres… —mordía mi labio fuertemente intentando evitar los gemidos por el dolor producido.

— ¡Cuatro…! —la piel me ardía, las lágrimas brotaban y el flash back llegó a mí recordándome mi infancia…

Flash Back

—Corre, Bella. Métete a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que papá se haya ido —, dijo mi mamá empujándome por las escaleras. Las subí hasta llegar a la mitad…

— ¡Mujer! —Gritó mi padre al llegar a casa, por su tono de voz sabía que había bebido—. ¡Esto está asqueroso! —Gruñó antes de escuchar a loza quebrarse, empecé descender las escaleras pero no pude moverme al escuchar el grito estrangulado de mamá.

—No lo hagas Charles, por favor… —gimió entre sollozos antes de escuchar un nuevo golpe.

Uno más y otro más, y otro… y otro…

.

.

— ¡Sigue contando! —el grito de Edward me trajo nuevamente a la realidad—. ¡Cuenta!

Un nuevo azote golpeó fuertemente mi trasero, el objeto golpeó fuertemente las partes ya adoloridas.

— ¡…Seis! —gemí de dolor, retorciéndome contra la columna, afianzándome más a ella mientras un nuevo azote me golpeaba.

—Siete… —mis sollozos eran más fuertes, aunque mi vos era mas débil, mis lágrimas caían desbocadas por mis pómulos.

— ¡Ocho! —grité presa de tristeza cuando el octavo azote pegó en una parte demasiado adolorida.

¿Esto era lo que yo quería?, ¿quería a un hombre como mi padre?… ¡NO!

Yo no merecía esto, Andy no iba a pasar por lo que yo había pasado, sorbo mi nariz y grito enceguecida de dolor cuando el noveno azote me golpea en la parte derecha de mi trasero. Siento la piel en carne viva como si se rasgara, mi rostro mojado por las lágrimas es la visión que me da el espejo y el décimo azote llega… lento, letal…

El trasero me duele, el corazón se me rompe… En estos momentos odio a Edward Masen, lo odio con cada latir de mi corazón, quiero cerrar los ojos y desparecer… Cierro mis ojos dejando que dos nuevas lágrimas resbalen por mis parpados.

Siento su frente apoyada en mi espalda, sus manos acarician suevamente la curvatura de mi cintura antes de tocar mi trasero suavemente.

La habitación se sume en silencio, sus manos en mis caderas y su frente en mi espalda, las lágrimas que se derraman como un rio desbocado, el corazón latiéndome a mil por segundo y el dolor de mi cuerpo devastado por un castigo que no merecía.

—Lo siento —sus ojos estaban horrorizados. Un gemido escapo desde lo más profundo de mí ser... Era dolor, pero no dolor físico, era como si me hubiesen quitado una parte importante de mí—. Yo perdí el control, lo lamento —, dice suavemente. Su voz muestra arrepentimiento pero yo solo deseo que me suelte, tiro una vez más de su corbata—. ¡Ya basta!, no sigas haciéndote daño —. Mis manos picaban, tenía una cantidad de insultos en la punta de mi lengua pero necesitaba estar suelta antes de enfrentarlo—. Déjame atender tus heridas —susurró.

—Suéltame, por favor —rogué, mi voz salió amortiguada por el llanto. Su mano acarició mi espalda antes de elevar su mano y soltar el nudo con una facilidad que si no hubiese estado tan adolorida, hubiese rodado los ojos.

Cuando me vi libre del amarre, acaricié mis muñecas levemente antes de girarme e impactar mi mano en su mejilla.

— ¡Eres un maldito, un enfermo, un asqueroso hijo de puta! —cada palabra era acompañada de un golpe en su pecho. Por mi rostro corrían lágrimas pero no eran de dolor físico, era que mi dignidad y lo que quedaba de mí autoestima había sido destrozado con esos diez azotes. Él se dejaba golpear mientras su rostro mostraba culpabilidad—. ¡Eres el ser más asqueroso que he tenido la desgracia de conocer! ¡Un maldito sínico que necesita herir para sentir que su vida no es tan miserable! ¡Disfrutas mi dolor, Edward! ¡Lo disfrutas! —Él intento agarrar mis manos que seguían inútilmente golpeándolo—. ¡No me toques, maldita sea! —lloré. —Te odio… te odio… ¡Maldito el día que me crucé en tu camino, el día que decidí decir sí, el día que me vine a esta casa! —Lo golpeé empujándolo un poco—, pero más maldigo el día que... —Negué con la cabeza —. Soy una idiota —volví a golpearlo.

—Cálmate… —me abrazó fuertemente.

— ¡Suéltame! —demandé fuertemente, soltándome de su amarre.

—Isabella, yo… —trató de tocarme nuevamente pero yo me moví a tiempo y salí corriendo hacia la habitación continua, encerrándome en el baño. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y gritar, quería desaparecer. Me recosté sobre el frío baldosín del baño, sentía mi trasero en llamas pero eso no dolía tanto como el sentir que me habían quitado algo importante en mi vida.

— ¡Isabella! —los aporreos en la puerta eran fuertes y demandantes—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta ahora, Bella! —Gritó, coloqué las manos en mis oídos negando con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos—. Una puerta no va impedir que hablemos, Isabella. ¡Abre la puerta o la tiro!

— ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! —Grité sin control—. ¡Espero que te mueras y te pudras en el infierno, maldito enfermo!

Lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, odiaba el hecho de que mi dolor fuera su placer, odiaba amarlo como lo hacía cuando sabía que él era un veneno para mí, odiaba el hecho que parte de mi corazón, él lo tenía... Pero sobre todo, odiaba el hecho que aun con el dolor físico y mental una parte de mí, quizás la más masoquista, quería volver a él y hacer el amor como salvajes. Las lágrimas salieron silenciosas, no iba a poder aguantar un año.

Tirada en su cama boca abajo, mi Sub sollozaba por primera vez.

Me dejé caer de rodillas en la cerámica del baño, mi cuerpo temblaba como una niña asustada. Por primera vez desde que Bree me había dejado, sentí temor de no ser suficiente, de no lograr nada. La habitación se sumió en silencio y yo había logrado calmar mis sollozos, llegué a pensar que Edward se había ido, pero él hablo.

—Lo lamento —, dijo nuevamente, arrepentido, pero su arrepentimiento me importaba una mierda. Lo hecho, hecho estaba—. Déjame entrar, debo revisarte las heridas —su voz teñida con algo similar a la angustia—. Bella… —dijo suavemente, podía jurar que su cabeza estaba pegada en la puerta—. ¡Isabella!... ¡Maldita sea, no seas terca! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —Pateó la puerta, mi sollozo se volvió más fuerte, podía sentir su respiración acelerada—. Be…

— ¡Jódete, Edward! —Grité—. ¡Déjame en paz! —empezó a forzar la puerta mientras decía palabras en italiano, maldijo un par de veces antes de volver a patear la puerta... Sentí sus pasos alejarse y luego la puerta fuertemente azotada.

.

.

.

Luego de unos minutos abrí la ducha y gemí cuando el agua rozó mi trasero, nuevas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas mientras tocaba la parte adolorida. No quería verme en un espejo, sorbí mi nariz y cerré la llave del agua. Colocarme el albornoz fue un suplicio y cuando asomé la cabeza por la puerta sentí un gran alivio al no ver a Edward en la habitación.

Suspiré antes de llegar hasta la puerta y pasar el pestillo, no quería verlo esta noche. No, no quería verlo nunca…

Tome el Ipod de la mesa de noche y me acosté sobre mi estómago en la cama, encendí el aparato y dos lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos al escuchar la canción reproducirse:

.

Y todo eso le hizo daño a mi alma

Porque, no podía marcharme

Por todas esas paredes eran tan gruesas

No puedo parar mi sufrimiento

Lamento mostrar, que he perdido el control

Porque sigo caminando hacia atrás y voy de nuevo ahí

Y lo que tengo que hacer es alejarme de aquí

Tengo que escaparme de aquí

Alejarme de ti

Escaparme, alejarme, alejarme

Debería de haber sabido que solo fui usada para tu diversión

No podía verlo por todo este humo,

Por toda esta ilusión

Ahora he estado lamiendo mis heridas

Pero el veneno se filtra más profundo

Nosotros juntos podíamos seducir

Pero querido, me tienes prisionera

Oh, estoy a punto de romperme

No puedo parar este dolor

Soy adicta a tu encanto,

Y estoy solo buscando la cura

Pero cada paso que doy, me conduce al error

Porque sigo caminando hacia atrás y voy de nuevo ahí

Y lo que tengo que hacer es alejarme de aquí

Porque me voy a romper, y no puedo parar el dolor

Pero siento que no hay vuelta atrás

Lo que me hiciste es algo que no merecía

Mi dolor es como una quemadura

Y en todas partes doy vueltas

Porque sigo caminando hacia atrás y voy por algo que necesito

Necesito escaparme de aquí.

.

Pasé las manos por mis mejillas, espantando algunas lágrimas. El dolor seguía lacerando mi cuerpo, los recuerdos laceraban mi alma. Yo no estaba a punto de romperme, yo ya estaba rota. Nunca sería para Edward Masen más que su sumisa, el siempre haría cosas como las de hoy en la gala y si yo lo desafiaba iba golpearme porque según sus reglas eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba tan perdida en mis cavilaciones que no había escuchado el repique de mi celular hasta el tercero. Quise ignorarlo, lo más seguro es que fuese Alice y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie ahora mismo, recosté la cabeza en la almohada mientras sentía el teléfono repicar.

Tomó todo de mi levantarme de la cama hasta tomar la cartera en el sofá, tenía 5 llamadas perdidas: Alec. Un dolor profundo se instauró en mi pecho antes de marcar rápidamente el número de mi mejor amigo y el contexto al segundo repique.

—Alec…

—Es Andy, Bella… Es nuestra bebita —dijo mi amigo entre sollozos—. Tienes que venir, Isabella, tú tienes… —un nuevo sollozo se escapó de él y yo deje de escuchar.

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse a mil, me importo muy poco mi dolor mientras sacaba un par de bragas nuevas del cajón y colocaba una falda amplia junto con un jersey cuello de tortuga. Tomé mis botas colocándolas rápidamente mientras sentía las punzadas de mi trasero. Pero mi mente y mi alma estaban ahora mismo con Andy.

Bajé las escaleras tensándome a cada tirón de mi piel y estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando la mano de Edward me agarró del hombro.

— ¿Huyes? —En sus ojos ya no había ira, el sentimiento había sido remplazado por varios muy diferentes: asco, arrepentimiento, repulsión y por muy raro que me pareciera, podía jurar que miedo—. Debo curarte, es mi deber —dijo casi rogando—. ¿Por qué no dijiste la puta palabra, Isabella? Yo… —calló—. Yo me habría detenido.

—Seth… —dije mientras dos lágrimas más escapaban de mis ojos.

— ¡No te irás! —su voz salió estrangulada, su aliento tenía un ligero olor a Whiskey.

—Ahora no, Edward… Tengo que ir con Andy —susurré limpiando una nueva tanda de lágrimas. —Por favor… —rogué desesperada.

—Seth no está, le he dicho que puede irse —pude notar la verdad en sus palabras.

— ¡Llévame! ¡Por favor, llévame al hospital! —me agarré de su camisa sollozando. — ¡Por favor, por favor…!

—Yo no conduzco, Isabella —dijo frustrado, lo solté rápidamente antes de girarme sobre mis pies dispuesta a irme—. ¡Espera! —saco el celular de su bolsillo y marco una tecla. —Benjamin, te necesito ahora en la casa… ¡He dicho ahora, Maledicalo!

El teléfono en mi mano volvió a sonar.

— ¿Dónde demonios estas? —gritó Mike.

— ¡Voy en camino! ¡Voy en camino! —dije, Benjamin llegó jadeando y en pijama.

— ¿Me ha llamado, señor?

—Saca el Lexus de la cochera. ¡Ahora Ben! —vi al castaño moverse rápidamente.

Tan pronto Benjamin aparcó el auto me subí sin importar el dolor lacerante que taladró cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndome pegar un salto dentro del vehículo.

—Ven —Edward me habló suave mientras me tomaba en sus brazos, girándome de tal manera que quedaba recostada en el asiento trasero con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre sus rodillas—. Debo curarte —, repitió—. Lo siento tanto, Bella —dijo—. De verdad, lo siento —. Nada me importaba, lo único que quería era llegar a la clínica rápidamente—. Tú sabes porque lo hice —decía en susurros mientras sus manos acariciaban mi cabeza.

Yo estaba demasiado preocupada para apartarme, el teléfono nuevamente repico.

— ¡Alec! —dije sintiendo el dolor más fuerte aun en mi pecho.

— ¡Es más fuerte que ella! —dijo mi amigo sollozando más fuerte aun.

El grito que se formó en mi garganta murió allí, sentí mis ojos inundarse en lágrimas, el teléfono resbaló de mis manos mientras mi mente negaba.

_¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Esto no está pasando!_ —gritaba mi mente.

Andy no había muerto, Andy no había muerto…

.

.

Hola :P

Este es el momento donde Mayra y Vero se esconden seguidas rapidamente de las Sub... Joder no em maten todo tiene su razon y esto era necesario, Si me mandan amenzas o amanezco inexplicablemente muerta ya saben que no sabran que pasan..Puff me hice bolas Agradecer a Verito mis niñas porque realmente ella hace magia con los caps! jajaj, como siempre mis niñas les dejo la frase que mi bestia hecha hombre dijo en Italiano para su pobre ratoncito

.

.

Eres una maldita puta-dijo en su perfecto italiano sin mirarme siquiera sus ojos estaban enfocados en la pantalla del Black berry, cabe anotar que no entendí nada, sabía algo de italiano, pero aun me confundía-solo es dejarte sola para que salgas de tras de cualquier polla-Maldita sea ¿porque él?, joder te lo advertí, estoy enojado... No quiero reventar el puto mundo...

Ary :P


	13. Decisiones parte I

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo.

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:)

.

**Decisiones**

**.**

**Cuando el corazón y las emociones dominan al cerebro muy pocas decisiones se toman correctamente.**

.

.

Sentí como el mundo perdía sentido para mí, Andy no podía estar muerta, mi bebé… Había luchado demasiado para que una maldita esquelética me la quitara.

Cuando Seth aparcó el auto en la entrada del hospital, me importó muy poco mi cuerpo adolorido, corrí, corrí sin importarme los gritos de Edward, corrí mientras mis lágrimas nublaban mi visión, corrí por Andy hasta estrellarme en los cálidos brazos de Michael.

—Dime que no es cierto —solloce en su pecho—. ¡Dímelo! —demandé—. ¡Dímelo, dímelo! —dos lágrimas surcaron su rostro—. ¡No! —me alejé de él—. ¡No es cierto!, ¡mientes! —grité. Él volvió a abrazarme fuertemente, sentí otro cuerpo pegado junto al mío pero solo podía llorar… Quería morirme.

—Está viva… —Dijo Mike con voz entrecortada—, pero está muy mal, pequeña —sorbió su nariz. Alec y él me abrazaban fuertemente, mi mente se había quedado en las últimas palabras de Mike. Mi bebé, estaba viva.

Cuanto tiempo estuve entre los brazos de mis mejores amigos, no lo sabía, pero por más masoquista que fuesen mis pensamientos yo deseaba que fuesen otros brazos los que me sostuvieran en estos momentos, deseaba que su aroma me tranquilizara, deseaba que estuviese aquí como mi pareja, no como mi Señor.

Entre Alec y Mike me habían hecho sentar en una silla, no me quejé cuando mi trasero chocó contra la dura silla del hospital, mi cuerpo aún temblaba levemente por los sollozos emitidos

—Ella estaba bien, de un momento a otro su boquita fue colocándose morada y fue perdiendo color, el doctor Smith dijo que era un código azul y de ahí la llevaron a quirófano, aún están ahí —terminó Mike—. Luego salió un doctor y le preguntamos por la niña, y nos dijo que la habían perdido…

—Fue cuando te hablé —Alec se sorbió la nariz con unos klinnex en un gesto muy amanerado, sabía perfectamente que Edward estaba aquí, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi cuerpo y su aroma inundando mis sentidos.

Deseaba abrazarlo, pero hasta ahora solo había podido contener mis sollozos y mirar mis manos, me levanté de la silla gimiendo internamente por el dolor en mi trasero, ese dolor no era tan fuerte como el dolor que tenía en el pecho, y que no era porque Andy aun estaba en quirófano y nadie nos daba noticias.

Algo en mí me decía que mi pequeña iba a estar bien, algo me decía que esta intervención la haría más fuerte, la vida no podría ser tan injusta como para quitármela de golpe.

—Familiares de Andrea Swan —dijo un señor de aspecto cansado, estaba completamente vestido con ropas de cirugía—. Andrea tuvo una anomalía muy extraña, ¿alguno de ustedes estaba con la niña, antes de que empezara a presentar los síntomas?

—Yo estaba junto a ella —dijo Mike—. Estaba inquieta y empezó a llorar, no podía calmarla y luego su piel se colocó de ese extraño color azul —como si mi pequeña estuviese angustiada con algo.

—Eso es prácticamente imposible, es un bebé apenas —manifestó el doctor y luego suspiro cansado—. Necesito hablar con sus padres —dijo el doctor, vi a Mike tragar grueso.

Sabía perfectamente que él me estaba observando, su mirada era como la de un halcón que sigue a su presa antes de engullirla, tomé aire fuertemente.

—Yo soy su madre —dije sintiendo la tensión del lugar, por un minúsculo momento todo fue silencio.

—Sígame, Señora Swan —dijo amablemente el señor. Caminamos hasta llegar a un impoluto consultorio, había una chica sentada de espaldas mientras revisaba unas placas.

—Es raro esto, doctor Smith —dijo mirando al doctor—. ¿Isabella?

— ¿Señora Cullen?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Doctora Cullen, ella es la madre de la menor Swan.

— ¡Diablos! —chilló—. Perdón, doctor Smith —respondió rápidamente—. Siéntate, Isabella —decliné por el bien de mi trasero.

—La doctora Cullen, fue la encargada de la intervención de hoy, ella le explicará qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—Pues he estado repasando todo el caso, he leído la historia clínica un par de veces y la válvula fue implantada con éxito. Hubo un fallo en su organismo que la rechazó y eso no debería suceder, no entiendo porqué la pequeña tuvo esa reacción —se levantó de la silla, joder sabía que ella era doctora pero hablaba con tal seguridad, ¿cuántos años podía tener la esposa del doctor Cullen? ¿22? ¿24?

—Tengo 25 —dijo ella respondiendo mi pregunta, me ruboricé pensando que quizás lo había dicho en voz alta—. Aún no soy cardióloga, me faltan unos meses, pero estoy de prácticas en este lugar, asistí al doctor Smith cuando hizo la primera intervención y fue perfecta. Como dije, la válvula fue cambiada satisfactoriamente, así que no entendemos qué pudo haber salido mal, lamentamos el hecho de no tener una explicación para lo ocurrido.

Suspiré, recordando lo que había dicho Mike…

— ¿Estará bien? —pregunté preocupada.

—Hemos actuado a tiempo, pero aún tenemos que esperar esta noche y todo el día de mañana, vamos a monitorearla y sedarla. Puedes pasar a verla si quieres —asentí—. Ahora que sé que es tu hija, estaré mucho más pendiente de ella, me tomaré este caso como personal —, dijo tocando mi hombro.

Le di un pequeño gracias mudo.

—Andy será una pequeña muy fuerte y traviesa —sonrió dándome confianza—. Confía en Dios.

.

.

.

Miré por la ventana suspirando fuertemente, mientras veía los primeros rayos del sol. Suspiré por novena vez en menos de quince minutos, mis sollozos habían pasado y Andy dormía profundamente, el dolor en mi trasero era igual de lacerante y me sentía con algo de temperatura. Caminé de vuelta a la cuna y suspiré nuevamente, observando la tranquilidad con que dormía mi pequeña.

—Te juro Andy, que trabajaré fuerte para que nada nunca te falte, tú solo tienes que ser fuerte, mi niña —dos lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras veía a mi pequeña conectada a los monitores, solo tenía puesto un pañal desechable. Volví a quebrarme, había pasado muy poco en menos de 24 horas. Miré la herida en el pecho de mi bebé y sorbí mi nariz sacando las últimas rayitas que quedaban de mi fuerza, ambas tendríamos cicatrices en la vida, pero esas cicatrices nos harían más fuertes.

No quería salir de la habitación luego de que hablé con la doctora Cullen. Salí a la sala de espera y hablé con los chicos, Edward trató de acercarse pero yo solo negué y caminé directo a la habitación donde estaba Andy, sabía perfectamente que él estaba afuera, esperándome, y deseaba que no fuese así.

— ¿Cómo está? —Mike asomó su cabeza entre la puerta, sacándome de mis divagues mentales.

—Dormida —, susurré. Seguía acariciando el bracito libre de Andy en donde no tenía la intravenosa, mientras mi amigo entraba a la habitación. — ¿Mike? —lo llamé.

—Lo siento, Bells —dijo mi amigo a punto de llorar—. Lamento haber actuado como lo hice —, dijo el mirándome a los ojos—. Yo…

—Ya no importa —traté de sonreír—. ¿Tienes tu chequera aquí? —Pregunté. Él asintió—. ¿Podrías por favor, darme un cheque por el segundo valor consignado por Edward?

— ¿Vas a devolverle el dinero? —Asentí—. Está bien, ¿por qué no vas a casa y descansas?, te he visto de pie toda la noche.

—Estoy bien así —susurré, enfocando mi mirada nuevamente en mi angelito, Mike se sentó en una de las butacas de la habitación antes de sacar su chequera y hacer el cheque por la segunda suma.

— ¿Crees que lo acepte?

—No lo sé —volví a susurrar.

— ¿Estas en tus días? —Me preguntó y negué—. Tu falda esta manchada con lo que supongo es sangre.

—Voy a fijarme, ¿te quedas con ella? —él asintió.

Salí de la habitación, justo para encontrarme de frente con Edward. Hablaba con el doctor Cullen y su esposa.

Antes que pudiese siquiera pensar en escapar, sus brazos me tenían fuertemente agarrada, yo necesitaba y quería alejarme, estaba demasiado dolida, pero joder… Masoquista o no, también necesitaba ese abrazo que era para conservar en mi corazón una última vez.

— ¡Oh, pequeña! —Susurró—, háblame… —No dije nada mientras obligaba a mis lágrimas a quedarse dentro de mis ojos. Me separé de su abrazo y lo miré a los ojos, traté de no demostrar nada.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dije suavemente.

—Lo sé —susurró—, pero antes hay que curar tus heridas, principessa —. Su dedo alzó mi mentón—. Cullen, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

—Seguro —el doctor Cullen se separó de su esposa y miró a Edward—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Un lugar donde pueda hablar con Isabella.

El doctor se giró donde su esposa.

— ¿Me pides ayuda demonio? —Dijo ella juguetona, una vez más la envidié—. Puedes ir al consultorio del doctor Smith, es el seis —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —, contestó Edward antes de girarse al doctor Cullen—. ¿Carlisle, podrías acompañarme? —El doctor asintió.

Caminamos hasta el consultorio seis.

— ¡Estas sangrando!… ¡Oh, Bella! De verdad lo siento, Piccola —no dije nada, el doctor Cullen nos abrió la puerta e ingresó con nosotros.

—Ve detrás de las cortinas y colócate una bata, Bella —dijo con voz pausada—. Ya he hablado con Edward —hice lo que me pidió.

Me quité la falda y el jersey, dejando mi sostén y mis bragas, eran tipo hilo y no molestaban mis heridas. Cuando volví al consultorio, el doctor y Edward susurraban, las manos de Edward estaban hechas puños y respiraba afanosamente.

Carraspeé un poco haciéndome notar.

—Acuéstate sobre tu estómago, Isabella —dijo el doctor con voz contenida, me subí sobre la camilla conteniendo nuevas lágrimas cuando el doctor descubrió mi trasero—. ¡Joder! —No quería mirar, no quería sentir y definitivamente, no quería llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo—. Debo retirar la sangre seca Isabella —asentí enterrando la cabeza en la camilla.

La curación fue dolorosa, e hice todo lo que pude para contener mis lágrimas pero fue en vano. Una a una, se deslizaron por mis mejillas hasta que el doctor terminó.

—Te enviaré antibióticos, sin la sangre tiene mucho mejor aspecto del que creí en un comienzo. Sanará rápido chica, solo hay una cortada, lo demás es solo hinchazón de los músculos que bajarán con desinflamatorios.

—Dale la lista a Benjamin, que vaya a la farmacia y compre lo necesario… Y gracias, Cullen.

—De nada, Edward. Solo ten un poco más de control la próxima vez.

¡Próxima vez! Quise reírme. No habría una próxima vez.

—Bueno, yo tengo que ir por mi esposa, me costó mucho sacarla de aquí —dijo el doctor Cullen, tratando de cortar el espeso silencio que se había formado en la sala.

Traté de levantarme una vez la puerta se cerró.

—Isabella, yo lo… —lo corté.

—Ya no más, Edward. Lo hecho, hecho está —caminé hasta las cortinas y me cambié de ropa rápidamente.

Cuando salí él me esperaba sentado en la camilla, su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Este no era mí dominante, era un hombre que había quitado sus corazas, o al menos eso quería creer.

Mi Sub me miraba expectante, rezando a sus dioses para que cambiara de opinión.

¡Maldita cachonda y masoquista sin remedio!

—Fue por ella que subastaste tu virtud —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede ser tu hija —suspiró, —me he rebanado la cabeza toda la noche y aun no encuentro una explicación lógica para todo esto, yo te tomé siendo virgen.

Levantó su mirada y me miró fijamente.

—Carlisle me ha explicado que la niña sufría de la anomalía de Ebstein, que es una cardiopatía congénita cianótica en la válvula tricúspide. Me explicó algo sobre que eran más grandes de lo normal y que esto ocasiona que la válvula funcione de manera deficiente; la sangre se vaya por el camino equivocado de regreso hacia la aurícula derecha, provocando represamiento del flujo de sangre… y que esto provoca hinchazón del corazón y acumulación de líquido en los pulmones, o en el hígado…

Asentí, yo misma había visto una y otra vez como mi bebé empezaba a perder color y como su pálida piel se tornaba azul en ocasiones.

—Andy también presentaba un agujero en la pared que separa las dos cámaras superiores del corazón, y la circulación a través de este agujero provoca que la sangre oxigenada vaya hacia la otra cavidad nuevamente. Bree tenía esta enfermedad, ella murió cuando dio a luz, dejándome a Andy —, dije pegándome en la pared—. Andy es todo lo que tengo y si tengo que vender mi alma al diablo… —Sonreí irónica. Efectivamente le había vendido mi alma y mi corazón al diablo—, lo haré.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio, tan denso y espeso que era difícil de respirar allí.

— ¿Por qué no recurriste a organizaciones? ¿Por qué no buscaste ayuda? —Dijo seriamente—. ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que era tu hermana?

— ¿Te recuerdo tus reglas, Edward? —Sonreí sardónica—. No me interesa tu vida, no te interesa la mía.

— ¡Joder, esto es algo diferente! —Gritó—. Hubieses buscado una fundación, ¡algún lugar que te ayudara!

— ¡Basta! —Le grité de vuelta—. Quería ver a Andy fuera de nuestro contrato, eso solo nos incumbía a nosotros dos.

—Nos incumbe, Isabella…

Negué.

—Tienes que aclararme muchas cosas, Swan —dijo en tono calmado—. Mi cabeza es un jodido laberinto. Comprendo si quieres quedarte un poco más, yo debo ir a la empresa pero hablaremos cuando llegue a casa. Tienes cosas que explicarme —su voz era baja y suave, se levantó de la cama para acercarse a mí y retrocedí.

—No —, dije fuerte—. No volveré —saqué de mis jeans el cheque que Michael me había dado—. Este es el valor total de tu dinero —tragó grueso—. Yo no lo quiero.

— ¿Es por el castigo?

_¡No! ¡Soy masoquista, me gusta que me golpeen! _—Gritó mi Sub molesta.

—Tenías que decir la puta palabra, para eso te la di. Si tú no la dices, yo considero que aún puedes soportar más —presionó el puente de su nariz. —Isabella… —Trató de acercarse nuevamente, pero volví a alejarme.

—Por favor, toma el cheque y déjame ir.

— ¡No puedes dejarme! Te recuerdo que tú y yo tenemos un contrato firmado por doce meses, Isabella —dijo fuertemente.

—No voy a cumplirlo —extendí nuevamente mi mano, dándole el cheque que él había girado a la cuenta de Mike.

—No, Isabella. Las cosas conmigo no son así —murmuró—. Eres mía durante los próximos 178 días, y así va a seguir siendo.

—No quiero estar contigo, me repulsas —dije con un odio que no sentía.

—Y yo no quiero dejarte ir —se sentó en la camilla y acarició su barba—. ¿Leíste las letras pequeñas, Isabella? —Negué—. Entonces por más que te repulse mi presencia, estas atada a mí…

—Dije no más, renuncio, Edward —dije con voz clara.

El rió, una sonrisa cruel, burlona. — ¿Renuncias? —Volvió a reír—. No Isabella, tú eres mi sumisa por un año. Soy consciente que me excedí en el castigo que te impuse pero si leíste bien el contrato, decía que yo te podía castigar como me pareciese justo, siempre y cuando me faltaras el respeto.

—También decía que podía irme, si tenías una falta grave —dije lo más ecuánime posible.

—Pero no he cometido una falta grave —, dijo cuadrándose de hombros.

— ¿Golpearme hasta sangrar, no es una falta grave para ti? —pregunté indignada en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era matarlo.

—Fue un castigo, y vuelvo a repetirte que fue tu culpa por no decir tu palabra de seguridad.

—Toma tu dinero y deja mi vida en paz, Edward Masen, ¿por qué no vas con Tanya? ¡Ella quizás quiera ser tu sumisa! —Mi voz se alzó un par de octavas, sintiendo la rabia en mí, al recordar cómo me había dejado por ella.

—No quiero seguir discutiendo estupideces, nos vemos en la casa, Isabella —dijo con voz gruesa.

— ¡He dicho no! —Dije tirándole el cheque en el pecho—. Tengo dignidad, Edward Masen, y no voy a volver a tu casa.

—Firmaste un contrato.

—No me importa.

—Pues debería…

— ¡Vete al Infierno!

—Hace años que estoy allí —respondió irónico.

—No quiero verte y no lo haré. No volveré contigo por más puto contrato que tú tengas.

—Puedo acusarte de no cumplir con tus obligaciones, puedo enviarte a prisión, y estarás allí una larga temporada —dijo cínico y sonriendo como si tuviese la última palabra.

— ¿Y que el mundo se entere que el gran CEO, no es más que un maldito maltratador de mujeres, que necesita herir para sentirse macho? —Repliqué.

—No me provoques, Isabella —dijo entre dientes—. No lo hagas, porque no te conviene. Hablaremos en la casa, tengo que irme.

—No entiendes, no iré.

Se acercó a mí, dejándome acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo, su respiración era pesada y sus ojos desprendían pequeños destellos.

—Escúchame bien, Isabella Swan. Odio repetir las cosas dos veces. Y tú, pequeña niña estúpida, me haces decir varias veces la misma cosa. Me excedí, lo lamento, la culpable eres tú por no haber dicho la minúscula palabra. ¡Maldición!, ¿qué tan difícil era para ti decir "amor"? Ahora vas a obedecerme por una puta vez desde que firmaste, y llegarás a casa antes que yo, me esperarás en el maldito estudio y hablaremos de esto.

—No te tengo miedo, Edward. Esto se acabó —dije rotundamente.

—No, querida —caminó hasta la puerta—. En esta relación el dominante soy yo, yo elijo cuando esto se acaba… Y yo digo que tú te irás cuando yo lo decida, no cuando tú creas que ha acabado con dignidad —. Cerró la puerta fuertemente saliendo del consultorio.

Me quedé un rato más en el consultorio antes de salir y reunirme con mi niña… No iba a volver a la mansión, no iba a ser su sumisa.

.

.

.

El resto de la tarde la pasé con Alec y Mike. Andy aún seguía dormida pero los doctores que entraban cada treinta minutos a monitorearla, me habían dicho que eran los sedantes. La doctora Cullen se había ido y luego vuelto, para chequear a mi pequeña. Ella sonreía cada vez que la chequeaba diciendo que si las próximas doce horas seguían así, todo iba a ser perfecto.

Los chicos se disculparon para ir a la cafetería a buscar algo que comer. Se veían realmente cansados y los entendía, tenían aquí más de 24 horas, faltaban 20 minutos para las seis y el celular sonaba insistentemente en una de las mesitas de noche, no sabía qué demonios hacía aquí.

Edward.

La puerta se abrió y la doctora Cullen entró sigilosamente, volvió a checar los monitores revisando las notas de los últimos residentes, me separé de la cama volviéndome a la ventana a mirar cómo el sol se escondía entre los rascacielos.

—Son difíciles de comprender —dijo ella. Por un momento pensé que hablaba de los apuntes—. A hombres como ellos, solo hay que darles amor —me gire viéndola completamente—. Entre Carlisle y yo, no hay secretos —, pude sentir la sangre en mi cabeza—. Si no le importase, no hubiese estado tan preocupado por curarte. Afortunadamente, Carlisle y yo, no llegamos hasta esos extremos. No tengo mucha información acerca de ese tipo de relación, pero hay algo en los ojos de Edward que me hace recordar mi comienzo con Car. Sea lo que sea, piensa mucho antes de tomar una decisión.

El celular volvió a sonar insistentemente mientras Alec volvía a la habitación. —Tu Dios del sexo, lo dejo para ti —, dijo tomando el celular—. ¡Wow! Veintisiete llamadas perdidas, el último es un texto —me tendió el celular y lo tomé sin muchas ganas. Efectivamente, había veintisiete llamadas perdidas, cuatro correos de voz y quince mensajes de texto.

Así o más dominante…

Los mensajes eran de Alice en su gran mayoría, los eliminé sin siquiera mirarlos, ya luego le hablaría. Igual hice con los mensajes de voz, Andy se movió ligeramente y enfoqué mi mirada en ella antes de sentir el aparatito vibrar.

Miré el mensaje rápidamente.

_Ya que no quieres contestar mis llamadas, te informo que debo viajar a Italia urgentemente. Tómate esos días para poner tu cabeza en orden, yo te avisaré cuando llegue, espero encontrarte en mi habitación de juegos, desnuda y a mi merced_.

EC.

¿Qué se creía este hombre?

Eliminé el mensaje sin siquiera contestar.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron, uno a uno, sin ningún miramiento más que Andy. Estaba evolucionando satisfactoriamente y eso tenía a los doctores eufóricos. Seth había ido por mí esa noche que Edward se había ido, le había devuelto el celular y el cheque con el dinero.

—Señorita, no lo haga más difícil —susurró cuando le dije que no iba con él.

—Seth, dile a tu jefe que no iré —le dije fuerte.

—Por favor…

Negué antes de girarme y volver a la habitación de Andy.

.

.

.

Un mes había pasado y por fin mañana, mi pequeña saldría del hospital. No había sabido de Edward, cosa que me tenía entre aliviada y triste. Lo deseaba masoquistamente, si bien mis heridas físicas se habían curado, aún en mi corazón había dolor... El dolor de haber visto, que a pesar que me entregué, a pesar que me rendí… para él había sido un trapo viejo y usable, porque eso era lo que él había hecho conmigo. Me había usado a su antojo.

Al menos agradecía que hubiese dejado mi vida en paz.

Quité los pensamientos de Edward de mi cabeza y me metí a la ducha, veinte minutos después estaba lista para empezar un nuevo día.

Los chicos se habían disgustado pero yo quería empezar de cero, así que lo primero que hice fue buscar un departamento y un trabajo. No me gustaba mucho el trabajo pero no había podido conseguir más, quería estudiar y poder ser alguien para mi pequeña, y sabía que poco a poco lo lograría.

Alec me había ayudado aplicando para unas becas en universidades públicas, estudiaría Psicología por las noches y trabajaría en las mañanas en la cafetería que quedaba cerca al puente de Brooklyn.

Dumbo no era un gran barrio residencial pero era tranquilo, había un parque cerca donde podría llevar a Andy cuando estuviese más recuperada. El apartamento era pulcro e higiénico: tenía una habitación, lo que para mí era genial ya que solo necesitaba un lugar para mi nena y para mí. Mi vecina, era una chiquilla loca que amaba la vida y gracias a ella, tenía trabajo.

Salí del departamento cerrando la puerta fuertemente, justo cuando mi vecina loca lo hacía.

— ¡Hey nena! Mañana es el gran día —dijo con su sonrisa característica, mientras cerraba su departamento.

—Sí, estoy ansiosa —dije realmente feliz. Había pasado por mucho para poder tener a Andy a salvo.

—Si la señora Cope me dejara acompañarte —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Estarás aquí cuando llegue no? —sonreí.

— ¡Dúdalo! ¡Voy a ser la primera en darle un par de besos a mi nueva sobrina! —bajamos las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la calle, ajuste el abrigo a mí cuando el frío golpeó mis sentidos, noviembre amenazaba con ser uno de los mas fríos del año.

Afortunadamente el trabajo nos quedaba cerca, giramos a la derecha antes de que mi loca acompañante me hiciera parar en seco.

—Joder mu, llámame loca o como quieras, pero te juro por el actor papasote que interpreto al vampiro que brilla, que ese auto nos ha estado siguiendo —, dijo señalando un auto negro que pasaba por la calle.

—Tanta película de vampiro y tanto libro erótico te esta fundiendo el cerebro V —, dije retomando mi marcha.

— ¡Oye!... La mayoría de mis Porn Books me los has dado tú y es en serio, estoy viéndolo desde hace una semana.

—Sugestiones tuyas —, dije entrando al local y quitando mí abrigo.

—Debe ser la falta de sexo —bufó—. Tengo que ir esta tarde a comprar baterías para Mr. Hyde.

— ¿Terminaste de leer al Señor del Dolor?

— ¡Oh, joder! ¡Sí!, mi Sub y yo te agradecemos ese libro —, se colocó el delantal—. Hemos estado de lo más entretenidas.

—Tenemos que agradecerle a Alec, él es quien proporciona nuestra lectura.

Mi amiga suspiro. — ¿Sabes, Isabella? A veces sueño que se me aparezca mi propio demonio del mal... ¿Habrá alguno por ahí esperando por mí? —Hizo un puchero.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —dije sinceramente.

— ¡Oh, sí! Se quiero un Heathcliff en mi vida —, iba a contestarle pero la señora Cope nos avisó que habían clientes.

—Eres una loquilla —, dije antes de salir a empezar mi día laboral.

La mañana pasó entre pedidos y comentarios chistosos que hacía V. Hacía pocas semanas de conocerla, pero esta niña era una parte importante de mi vida.

—Bella —, alcé la vista al ver a la señora Cope—. Atiende la mesa siete —sonrió dulcemente, tomé mi libreta y caminé escuchando Toxic desde mi Ipod, a la mesa Siete.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo señor?, la especialidad del día de hoy es pie de manzana, tenemos torta de chocolate también.

—Puedes ayudarme en muchas formas, Isabella —esa voz... Era Él.

.

.

.

Hola... Ven V hizo trabajo mega rapido, cuando escribi este cap le dedique este capitulo a ella, y vuelvo a hacerlo sos una luchadora mi nena, entiendan nosotras tenemos un amor no sexoso raro ajjaja esta vez no parlo en italiano T.T... en fin gracias por todo el apoyo comente una vez que no tengo mucho tiempo para agardecer los reviews, debido a mi trabajo y falta de internet en casa pero si los leo todos desde el cel.. Nos vemos el Viernes con el capitulo 14, y solo estamos a Cinco caps para emparejar las historias besos y gracias por tomarse su tiempo y comentar en esta locura la bestia se los agradece.

anamart05 ,Indacea , Isis Janet, sandra32321, TaNiiaGG, EriM,CindyLis, zujeyane, Ginegine, beakis, Konnyxa , Karlita carrillo,JOALMA, PRISGPE, Karina Castillo,mara, dis potter, LAUCAMI, FlorVillu, dracullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, yolabertay, BETTY CULLEN, karito CullenMasen , romycullen, Jane Dakota Volturi Swan, ISACOBO, alimago, Valentine89, .Pasion, hilarycullen17, Tata XOXO, Tatahasi y mi reina Maricoles

Aryam S. M...

Posdata: Mara .. el puto amo Rendicion Excelente Fic!


	14. Consumación Outtake II

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo.

.

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:)

.

**Me hicieron creer que nunca amaría a alguien más.**

**Hice un plan, ser la clase de hombre que sólo puede amarse a sí mismo.**

**.**

.

Edward POV

Llevaba una semana en Milán hablando con los directivos y socios de Masen Corp., buscando la manera de no cerrar la sucursal en América.

La primera noche en Italia fue jodidamente difícil para mí, la musaraña me estaba calando hondo... Joder, la extrañaba... La había llamado infinidad de veces al teléfono pero me enviaba al buzón, yo había planeado pedirle disculpas por haberme excedido y tratar de ayudarla con su supuesta hija.

Hasta ese momento no había querido investigarla, ella parecía pura y transparente, pero caras vemos, corazones no sabemos.

A raíz de lo sucedido, había llamado a mi viejo amigo Jenks, solicitándole toda la información de Isabella Swan.

Estaba harto, la sucursal me valía mierda, pero no la cerraría. No por culpa de James. Primero muerto, antes que aceptar que el maldito bastardo había destruido algo mío. Una vez más, llevé el vaso que bebía a mi boca, dejando que el amargo sabor del brandy quitara de mi cuerpo la sensación de necesidad que lo recorría, dejé que mi cabeza chocara con el espaldar del sofá.

Recordando esa noche…

La había maltratado... Y aunque sonara estudipo o extraño, no me sentia bien.

Yo era un sádico por convicción, por lo general mis sumisas aguantaban todo tipo de maltratos, por esa razón les daba la maldita palabra de seguridad, pero ella no la había usado.

Mis manos se hicieron puños al recordarla entre los brazos del maldito bastardo, sentía la ira apoderándose nuevamente de mi cuerpo, pero una parte de mí, quizás la que aún era humana, se sentía extraña. Tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida dejando que el alcohol nublara mis sentidos, dándome cuenta de algo.

Extrañaba los profundos ojos chocolate de mi musaraña...

_¡NO!_ —Gimió el grifo haciendo que el vaso que estaba en mis manos se estrellase contra la pared del lujoso Mini Bar, tomé el celular furioso y marqué a la única persona con la que podía sacar el dolor, la rabia y la frustración que sentía en estos momentos.

El celular repicó un par de veces y luego lo mandó a buzón. Maldita Madeline, quería hacerse de rogar por lo ocurrido la última vez cuando la cera caliente se escurrió entre su espalda, ella no sabía quién era yo.

Era Edward Masen, yo no rogaba, no extrañaba, no necesitaba. Tomé el saco del perchero y salí de la habitación, necesitaba un maldito, estrecho, y húmedo coño para volver a sentirme bien conmigo mismo. Necesitaba olvidar lo que había dejado en América, desfogar al grifo ardiente que pedía gemidos y jadeos, no importa si eran de una puta, o de una inexperta señorita, necesitaba calmar al maldito chupa vidas que estaba hambriento de dolor, y era mi obligación alimentar a ambos.

Llegué al bar del hotel y pedí un Whiskey doble seco. El pianista tocaba una pobre imitación de la canción de Tears of love.

Amor... Maldita palabra vacía...

Sentí al grifo rugir cuando cierta rubia apareció en nuestra periferia... Era menuda, su cabello rubio perlado llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía unos tacones de infarto, lo único bonito en ese conjunto de grasa y huesos.

El grifo rugía de deseo, lujuria contenida. La rubia subió sus ojos y sus ojos verdes se enfocaron con los míos.

Deseo...

Levanté una ceja y brindé una de mis mejores sonrisas, la que adornaba mi rostro cuando sabía que la tortura de la noche sería malditamente placentera.

Ella sonrió... Pero algo faltaba, no era la sonrisa que yo quería ver, batí la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sentía al grifo rugir más fuerte. Sonreí nuevamente una sonrisa asqueada por ver la reacción de aquella mujer, que creía verse como una mujer fatal. Pedí al barman un cosmopolitan para la chica, y ordené que lo llevaran a la mesa de la pobre cucaracha que creía haber llamado mi atención con su estúpida sonrisa, y su movimiento exagerado de pestañas. Cuando la vi anotar algo en la servilleta, sonreí...

¡Bingo!

Un coño… Era lo que yo obtenía si lo quería, ¿quién necesitaba a la imbécil de Madeline? ¿Quién necesitaba a la musaraña, cuando yo podía obtener el coño que quisiera con solo una sonrisa ladeada?

El chico se acercó con la servilleta doblada en dos, no la abrí, la dejé cerca de mi vaso mientras veía a la mujer levantarse y caminar en un patético intento de ser sexy. Sonreí, se veía malditamente ridícula, pedí un cigarro al barman y lo encendí, dejando que la nicotina pudriera mis pulmones. Si algún día iba morir sería porque yo lo decidiese, no porque un imbécil me dijera que había llegado mi hora, estaba seguro que no iría al cielo... No, yo me encontraría con Aro en el maldito infierno, para seguir haciendo su vida imposible.

Volví a aspirar el humo mientras veía a mi grifo sonriente, y el vampiro sacaba todos sus juguetes. La bestia bramaba por sexo, pero el tiempo era excitante, terminé el trago y apagué el cigarro en el cenicero, tomé el papel y lo desdoblé.

703

Pedí otro cigarro, fumar era uno de mis grandes placeres después de la sumisión y los gemidos que Isabella Swan me otorgaba en nuestros encuentros. Mi miembro se irguió al recordar sus pequeños jadeos, sus gemidos entrecortados, mientras la empalaba hasta el fondo.

_¡No!_ —gimió el grifo por tercera vez, apagué el cigarro y entregué mi tarjeta plateada al barman, necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema, estaba pensando muchas estupideces a causa de la musaraña, sonreí al barman cuando me entregó la tarjeta y tomé el papel de la ridícula mujer que serviría para desfogar mis ganas de dominación, me levanté de la cama cuadrando la espalda mientras me quitaba la corbata de seda negra y la enredaba en mi mano... La noche prometía, y mucho...

.

.

.

.

Asqueado… Así me sentía, tallé mi cuerpo con la esponja fuertemente. La noche había sido larga, tortuosa, y muy placentera. Lauren, como se llamaba la chica, había sido una buena sumisa, le había dicho mis planes y ella se había sometido a diferentes tipos de tortura, la había follado hasta el amanecer, pero me sentía vacío. No eran sus gemidos, ni su olor.

Su maldito olor que me estaba comiendo vivo… Necesitaba sentirme bien conmigo mismo así que sin pensarlo me vestí rápidamente y bajé, Tyler me esperaba en el auto.

Llegar a esa casa no fue normal, muchas fueron las noches en las que ella me quitó hasta el último ápice de mi dignidad, pero ella era la única que podría ayudarme ahora, me sentía ahogado, hastiado, en una vida llena de tierra, barro y estiércol.

Un chico pelirrojo abrió la puerta, se veía joven y desgarbado, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha, reciente, no me extrañaba que hubiese sido ella.

Sulplicia me recibió en la sala: — ¿Tú aquí, hijo del mal? —Me dijo sin siquiera levantarse de la silla.

—Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, Sulplicia.

—El mismo que yo no tengo noticias tuyas, a no ser que salgan en la prensa, ¿Que buscas aqui?.

—La necesito.

—No puede atenderte —dijo tajante.

—Dile que estoy aquí, ella me recibirá.

—Está ocupada —sentí el grito ahogado de un chico—. Sabes cómo son las cosas, Eddie —apreté las manos en puños ante el maldito apodo—. No voy a molestarla, chico.

—La esperaré.

—No.

—Mira Sulplicia —dije realmente cabreado—. Me voy a sentar aquí, y voy a esperar que acabe, porque yo la necesito.

Ella no me miró, ni me molestó, caminé hasta el bar y me serví un trago tomándolo en un solo sorbo.

— ¿No es muy temprano para beber? —Dijo Sulplicia sin mirarme—. Tu vida debe ser una completa mierda si estás aquí.

—Eso es algo que no te importa, —me serví otro y me senté junto a ella teniendo como música, los gemidos ahogados de un chico. Cuando los gritos cesaron, levanté mi cabeza.

—Sabes dónde tienes que ir —Sulplicia sonrió—. Por tu bienestar espero que recuerdes cómo debes estar cuando ella llegue allí —se levantó y con paso lento, abandonó la sala.

Caminé hasta la habitación negra, como ella solía llamarla, agarré la manija inspirando fuertemente, y girándola para entrar. La habitación estaba exactamente igual a cómo la recordaba, a excepción de la cama. Miré fijamente la cruz pegada en la pared norte, los arneses colgando del techo, y los látigos que estaban colgados en la pared. Había remplazado el látigo que ella me había dado en nuestro último encuentro, el mismo con el que yo la había marcado a ella.

Quité mi chaqueta y mis vaqueros, y los dejé cerca a la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta, no iba a quitar mis bóxers.

Me arrodillé en la mullida alfombra, y coloqué mis brazos sobre mis piernas bajando la cabeza.

Sentí sus gráciles pasos acercarse, ella era en apariencia como un pequeño venado asustado, pero las apariencias engañan y a veces también matan. La puerta se abrió y me obligué a mantener la cabeza abajo, aunque mis manos estuviesen empuñadas.

—Miren a quién ha traído el viento —dijo con su voz de sirena.

—Señora —hablé sin moverme de mi posición de sumisión... Joder odiaba esto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Edward Masen, mi primer y más especial sumiso. Dime qué te trae por acá —me quedé inmóvil—. Puedes levantarte y hablar —me levanté quedando frente a ella, ella caminó hasta quedar a mi espalda.

—Extrañé este extraño animal —el cuero recorrió mi espina dorsal—. Dime... —su voz salió ronca.

—Necesito una zurra —dije en voz baja.

— ¿Una qué?

—Eso señora, necesito un castigo.

—Dime por qué.

Levanté la cabeza, se veía más hermosa que nunca, enfundada en ese albornoz rojo de transparencias, su cabello rubio llegaba hasta su trasero y sus piernas se veían realmente apetecibles, movió la fusta por toda su mano como si la acariciara.

—La necesito, señora —bajé la vista a mis pies, ya que ella no me había dicho si podíamos hacer contacto visual, la sentí dar una vuelta alrededor mío.

—Me extralimité como dominante, mi sumisa es mucho más que eso. Me enojé y la golpeé, creo que... —no podía decirlo...

_¡No!_ —El grifo se negaba a que hablase.

—Creo que ella ha entrado en mí...

Su delicado dedo alzo mi barbilla. —Explícate —sus verdes ojos enfocados en los míos—. ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Yo estoy involucrado con ella…

—De qué forma.

—Cristo, Rosalie, no me harás decirlo —la fusta que tenía en sus manos dio directamente en mi pecho.

— ¿¡Cómo me has llamado!?

—Lo siento, señora —la fusta recorrió mi pecho hasta levantar más aun mi mentón.

—Habla, Edward.

—Ella me... —No podía decirlo—. Ella dice amarme —dije de una vez.

—Y tú, ¿la amas? —No respondí—. ¿Has venido como sumiso o como amigo, Edward?

—Usted y yo no somos personas de amigos —ella sonrió.

—Entonces has venido como sumiso.

—Soy un dom, no un sumiso.

—Eres lo que yo creé —caminó hasta su sillón rojo y dobló sus piernas.

Rosalie siempre me había parecido una hermosa mujer cuando recién entré a Harvard. Ella me inició, pero ella es quizás mucho más sádica que yo.

— ¿Sabe de nuestro mundo? —preguntó en voz baja mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—No exactamente, ella no es una sumisa.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—De un bar… Eso es lo de menos. Yo iba a enseñarle a darme todo lo que un hombre como yo necesita, pero no he podido...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con "no has podido"? ¿Es eso, o simplemente no has querido ser la bestia que eres con ella? Voy a hacerte una pregunta simple… ¿Qué sientes por ella?

—Nada.

—No te creo… —Se levantó y llegó hasta mí, soltando todo el aire de su cigarro cerca de mi rostro. Rosalie era mucho más baja que yo, pero sus delicados pies estaban enfundados en esos hermosos y altos zapatos rojos—. Respóndeme con toda la sinceridad que puedas, o con gusto recordaremos tus castigos.

—Sí, señora.

— ¿Hace cuánto no la vez?

—Hace unos días —respondí.

¡Joder parecía que hubiesen pasado más!

— ¿Cómo te sientes sin ella? —No hablé—. Responde —la fusta volvió a golpear mi pecho.

—Necesidad —dije en voz baja—. La necesito, pero no quiero su amor. Quiero su cuerpo, Rosalie.

—Sabes perfectamente que personas como tú y yo no se enamoran, ¿verdad?

—No quiero enamorarme, no deseo su amor.

—Sientes algo por ella, Edward. No puedes aceptarlo, ni negarlo, por lo que veo.

—No, no entiendes… Es su maldito olor el que me hace dudar.

— ¿Dudas?

—Diablos, no me confundas más —un nuevo golpe fue a mi pecho, justo antes del tatuaje.

— ¿Cuál es su olor? ¿A qué huele esta mujer que te ha hecho dudar de tu cultura? —Caminó hasta la pared y tomó uno de sus látigos—. Esta mujer que te hace reconsiderar tu estilo de vida.

—Ella no me hace reconsiderar nada Rosalie.

— ¿Te sientes mal por golpearla?

— ¡Por un demonio! ¡No sé qué rayos me pasa!

— ¿Quieres que te zurre, Edward? Porque no solo estas siendo irrespetuoso al llamarme por mi nombre, has maldecido y blasfemado en mi casa.

—No soy un sumiso, ya no —respondí mirándola.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Necesito un castigo.

—Ya antes te habías extralimitado, ¿no? ¿Qué hace a esa chica especial?

—No lo sé.

—No puedo castigarte, Edward —soltó el látigo—. Hace muchos años que tú no eres mi sumiso.

—Señora —traté de convencerla, necesitaba sentir el castigo, necesitaba sentir lo que ella había sentido.

—Vístete. Voy hablarte como amiga, Edward —tomé mis vaqueros y me los coloqué—. Y como una persona que te conoce te voy a decir algo, déjala ir o consúmela. Es la única forma que estarás bien contigo mismo. Personas como tú y como yo no amamos, si no mírame a mí y a Jasper.

—Nunca lo amaste.

—Jamás, tú y él eran mis sumisos. Como eso los vi siempre, como personas que estaban ante mí, para mi placer. ¿Recuerdas nuestra última vez?

Cómo no recordarla, él y yo, dándole placer a ella entre ambos, mientras podía ver la mirada dolida de mi amigo Jasper. La amaba, y por eso ella lo despreció.

—Yo no puedo amar, Edward, por eso lo dejé ir. Era eso, o consumirlo por completo, y sabía perfectamente que si tú no te ibas con él, no iba a irse. Al final todo resultó bien para él. La diferencia fue que él cambió su vida y su cultura por una mujer.

—Es diferente, él se enamoró.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú no lo estás?

—No lo estoy, Rose —cerré el botón de mis vaqueros.

—Entonces déjala ir, Edward, es mi consejo. Ahora si me disculpas, le he dado tiempo a ese chico, es hora de empezar a jugar —su boca se acercó a la mía—. Sé que va contra tu voluntad —sonrió—, pero no me domines —. Sus labios dulces y suaves tomaron los míos con una fuerza arrasadora, sus manos se tensaron en mis brazos, y su lengua invadió mi boca haciéndome sisear por lo bajo. Durante varios minutos me resistí a no dominar, pero mi parte dominante arrasó, recostándola en la pared y metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Logrando una batalla de dominación mutua hasta separarnos por falta de aire—. Sigue siendo un placer besarte —su lengua delineó sus labios—. Sabes exquisito... —Suspiró y luego caminó con su andar felino hasta la puerta—. El sábado tengo una invitación a la reinauguración del bar del Hotel Príncipe Di Savoia, me pregunto si te gustaría ir conmigo...

—Si tú lo deseas.

—Me gustaría, le diré a mi chofer que pase por ti a las 11, espero que lo pienses y hagas lo correcto.

Me coloqué la camisa y salí de allí, me sentía mucho más confundido que antes, pasé las manos por mis cabellos por no haber logrado nada aquí.

Afuera, Tyler me esperaba.

— ¿Lo llevo a la empresa, Señor? —preguntó formalmente.

—Llévame al Cementerio monumental de Milán —dije en italiano. Necesitaba verla y hoy era su cumpleaños, pasé por una florería y compré las flores que ella amaba, los lirios turquesas.

Cuando entré al coche nuevamente, dejé que mi cabeza golpeara el cuero de la tapicería recordando las palabras de Rosalie.

_Déjala ir, o consúmela, Edward es la única forma que estarás bien._

Dejarla ir… No. Nunca. Isabella Swan tendría que acabar su parte del contrato, ella sería mía hasta el 12 de Abril del siguiente año.

—Señor —Tyler me miraba a través del retrovisor—. Hemos llegado —dijo seriamente.

Respiré fuertemente y tomé el ramo de flores antes de salir del auto.

Caminé entre el silencio, el viento, y las bóvedas del Cementerio. No me asustaba lo desierto que podría estar a esta hora, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y por experiencia personal, sé que caminar por el cementerio monumental puede llegar a ser inquietante y en un cierto modo, macabro. Los árboles, hacían junto con el viento, que se produjera un murmullo espantoso; ni que decir de las sombras que se proyectaban a la luz del sol. Cuando Carlie murió, yo elegí este lugar para ella y sus padres solo lo aceptaron. Miré una a una las estatuas, sintiendo la misma presencia que me seguía cada vez que llegaba a este lugar.

— ¿Estás conmigo, bebé? —Pregunté al aire mientras caminaba acercándome a la bóveda familiar. El silencio era pesado a pesar del murmullo del viento, esta maldita ciudad nunca era silenciosa, pero entrar aquí era como llegar a la dimensión desconocida. Era llegar y encontrarte con tus verdaderos fantasmas... —Sé que quizás pensaste que no vendría —digité la combinación de la bóveda familiar, y entré.

Pasé la mano por la tumba de mamá y apreté los puños al pasar por la de papá. Caminé un poco más hasta llegar al final de la bóveda.

Carlie Michelle Masen — Antonella Masen.

Septiembre 06 de 2007

_"Luchaste con todo lo que pudiste, pero no cumpliste tu promesa._

_No volviste a mí."_

Nadie había dicho nada cuando pedí por un juez aun cuando ella ya no estaba con nosotros. Yo no creía en el matrimonio pero ella siempre quiso casarse, así que lo hice, me casé en la capilla del hospital con el cuerpo inerte de mi alma. Solo con la presencia de su padre como testigo. Tampoco dejé que sacaran a nuestro hijo de su vientre, esa era la razón por las que ellas estaban juntas.

Suspiré cambiando las flores, y sacando mi pañuelo para limpiar las letras doradas en la lápida de mis chicas. Mías, lo único que en realidad me había pertenecido y que me habían quitado.

—Sé que estás enojada conmigo, nena —una brisa fría golpeó mi costado izquierdo, acaricié mi mejilla con mi hombro—. No la amo —dije fuertemente —; pero la necesito como un maldito adicto, bebé. Huele como tú —. Nuevamente el viento me azotó, ¿cómo jodidos había viento en una cripta completamente cerrada? Era ella. Era mi vida—. ¿Podrás ayudarme, bebé? —Toqué su lápida, suspiré y pegué mí frente al frío mármol, entonando aquella canción que a ella le gustaba tanto.

_El reloj roto es un confort_

_Eso me ayuda a dormir esta noche._

_Tal vez mañana se detenga_

_De robar todo mi tiempo._

_Estoy todavía aquí, esperando._

_Aunque aún tengo mis dudas._

_Estoy fuertemente herido_

_Como tú ya lo has averiguado._

_Estoy cayendo a pedazos, estoy apenas respirando_

_Con un corazón roto que aún esta latiendo,_

_En el dolor está el alivio,_

_En tu nombre encuentro significado,_

_Así que estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando, estoy…_

_Estoy apenas aguantando por ti._

— ¿Cómo he sobrevivido sin ti, Tesoro? —Pasé una vez más la mano por la lápida—. Feliz cumpleaños, Mia Bella Regazza —sentí mis ojos inundarse de lágrimas y las tragué forzosamente, Edward Masen no lloraba… No lo había hecho cuando ella murió, no lo iba hacer ahora—. Me destruiste, Dolcezza —dije levantándome del frío suelo—. Y esto es lo que soy, te juro como que me llamo Edward Anthony Masen, que la musaraña cumplirá su parte del contrato y luego yo la dejaré ir.

Salí de la cripta no sin antes patear la caja de hierro que habitaba en el suelo, el imbécil de James pensaba que su padre estaba enterrado en América, pero no, sus cenizas aún estaban aquí.

Era de noche así que volví al hotel, el pent house que estaba a mi disposición, era amplio. El sonido de mi celular me distrajo de mi partida de Silent Hill.

—Jasper —respondí secamente.

—Estoy aterrado hasta los huesos, (1)figlio bastardo di una cagna, ¿dove diavolo sei? —dijo en nuestro idioma de cuna.

—Milán.

— ¿Fuiste con ella? —Dijo Jasper duramente.

—La necesitaba, pero no me has llamado para preguntarme por ella o cómo jodidos estoy.

—No —se quedó callado, iba a hablar cuando él empezó—. Tu ahijado ha nacido.

—Jasper...

— ¡Por un demonio bastardo! Serás el padrino de mi hijo, eres el único en quien confió si algo malo llega a sucederme a mí, o a Alice.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —no quería preguntar pero lo hice—. ¿Has visto a Isabella?

—Seth la mantiene vigilada, se ha mudado a Dumbo, la niña aún sigue en el hospital.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas en la torre? —serví un poco de whiskey en un vaso.

—Jodidas, el perro sarnoso supo mover bien sus fichas para que no pudiésemos culparlo de nada ante las autoridades. ¿Cómo te ido a ti con los socios?

—Los McColem quisieron retirarse, pero he logrado convencerlos de que triplicaré sus ingresos si se quedan conmigo.

—Deja que se vayan a la mierda, puedo hacer una nueva inyección de capital.

—No es cuestión de dinero, sino de credibilidad —le dije.

—Lo sé, Alice está despertando cabrón. Procura no demorar mucho, Italia te asfixia y mi hijo quiere conocerte.

—Felicidades, Jazz —algo en mi pecho se apretó fuertemente—. Nos vemos después —colgué.

Me levanté del sofá y caminé hasta las cómodas de la habitación donde estaba mi ropa, sacando la delicada prenda en azul celeste, y llevándola a mi nariz; respirando su maldito y único aroma. Era incluso un poco más fuerte y adictivo que Carlie.

Liberé la erección que de un momento a otro se había formado en mis pantalones, y con una mano apretando sus bragas en mi nariz y la otra en mi miembro, me dejé llevar por los recuerdos.

La primera vez que la hice mía…

Su iniciación…

Nuestras sesiones en el cuarto de juegos...

Sus pequeñas muestras de afecto...

Sus gemidos ahogados...

Mi miembro se tensó mientras mi mano se movía rápidamente en mí. Cristo, iba a correrme como un maldito crío.

Recordé su boca lamiendo mi polla, y no pude más, me dejé ir gritando incoherencias mientras espesos chorros de semen abandonaban mi cuerpo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me masturbaba, desde aquella vez en la oficina poco antes de pedirle que se desvirgara con el vibrador. Cuando estuve relajado, apagué el televisor, me di un baño rápido, y me coloqué ropa deportiva. Eran las 11:25 de la noche y no tenía ganas de seguir buscando un punto por donde pudiera masacrar a James. Haría lo que mejor sabía hacer. Buscar a alguien para follar.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas estuve viajando por todas las sucursales de Masen Corp., necesitaba el apoyo de todos los socios. Se nos venían tiempos difíciles empezando por la sucursal en Milán, que estaba empezando a ser auditada por el ministerio.

Había pasado un mes, un maldito mes sin sentir su cuerpo, su calor, sin sentir su coño apretarme hasta dejarme seco, y estaba en combustión, la necesitaba mucho.

_Déjala ir, o consúmela, Edward, es la única forma que estarás bien._

.

.

_Las cerraduras rotas fueron una advertencia_

_Tienes el interior de mi mente._

_Intenté lo mejor siendo cauteloso._

_Soy un libro abierto a donde ir._

_Aún veo tu reflejo dentro de mis ojos_

_Que buscan un propósito,_

_Están todavía buscando la vida._

_Estoy cayendo a pedazos, estoy apenas respirando_

_Con un corazón roto que aún está latiendo_

_En el dolor está el alivio,_

_En tu nombre encuentro significado_

_Así que estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando, estoy..._

_Estoy apenas aguantando por ti._

.

.

Las auditorías estaban siendo realmente pesadas, pero el personal en casi todas las sucursales era competente, así que no tenía de qué preocuparme.

Esa última noche una vez más busqué refugio en un coño, no quería pensar solo en follar como un maldito animal, sacar la frustración y todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza, pero acabé más confundido que cuando le di esos azotes. Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo, mi cabeza solo pensaba en ella... Salí del hotel y corrí por las calles de Milán. Un loco, eso era, un maldito adicto sin su dosis preferida. Porque sí, follaba, pero no era ni un cuarto de placentero de cómo era follarla a ella.

Seth me mantenía informado sobre los movimientos de Isabella. Sabía que trabajaba como mesera en una cafetería, y que la niña pronto saldría del hospital, esto último lo sabía gracias a Carlisle. Ese día me levanté de la cama realmente cansado, mi cuerpo la deseaba, caminé con parsimonia hasta donde Tyler, mi más joven y fiel empleado, que me esperaba para llevarme al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue largo y tortuoso, trabajé lo más que pude en nuevas estrategias para reactivar la confianza en la sucursal de América.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York, John F Kennedy, le dije a Seth que me llevase a la cafetería donde ella trabajaba.

Estaba inclinada en la barra, hablando con una chica alta de cabellos negros. Me senté en una mesa y detallé el lugar. No era un mal lugar, solo no me gustaba. Suspiré cuando sentí su aroma inundar mis fosas nasales, se estaba acercando y yo era un maldito perro dominado por el lavanda que ella desprendía, por la miel que desbordaba de sus poros, y por las fresas de su cuero cabelludo... ¡Dios! Lavanda, miel y fresas, una combinación perfecta y letal para mí. Ni siquiera el olor a tarta de chocolate recién horneada podía competir con el olor de mi nena.

Porque sí, ella era mía...

En Italia, había comprobado algo, ella era mía y yo era un maldito caprichoso que la tendría hasta finalizar el contrato, que la haría con mis acciones odiarme para que se pudiese librar de mí, cuando todo acabara.

Yo era un adicto... Un adicto a ella.

_Las luces rotas en la carretera_

_Me dejan aquí solo._

_Tal vez he perdido mi camino ahora,_

_Pero no he olvidado mi camino a casa._

_Estoy cayendo a pedazos, estoy apenas respirando,_

_Con un corazón roto que aún esta latiendo._

_En el dolor está el alivio,_

_En tu nombre encuentro significado,_

_Así que estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando, estoy_

_Estoy apenas aguantando por ti._

_Estoy aguantando._

_Estoy aguantando._

_Estoy apenas aguantando por ti._

Sus pasos se acercaron aun más y me vi inhalando como un maldito perro hambriento, ante plato favorito.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor? La especialidad del día de hoy es pie de manzana, tenemos torta de chocolate también.

—Puedes ayudarme en muchas formas, Isabella —dije apretando las manos.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Edward? —Preguntó fingiendo un coraje que yo sabía que no tenía.

—Vine por lo que me pertenece —mis manos se hicieron puños sobre la mesa—, y no me iré hasta obtenerlo.

—Te devolví todo tu dinero, déjame en paz, Edward Masen.

— ¿Todo bien, Bells? —dijo la chica de cabellos negros desde la barra.

—Perfecto, el cliente ya se va —se iba pero yo era mucho más rápido, así que agarré su muñeca—. Suéltame —susurró en voz baja, solo para que ella y yo escucháramos.

—Me perteneces, Bella.

—No le pertenezco a nadie, Edward. Ahora si me permites, debo trabajar.

—No tienes que estar trabajando aquí, te pagué dinero suficiente como para no tener que verte en este lugar —. Le di una mirada asqueada al lugar.

—Prefiero ser una simple mesera, que una puta. Ahora tú y yo no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, te pido que te retires.

—No sin ti —mi susurro fue bajo y agónico—. Me debes mucho, Isabella.

—No te debo nada, tú pagaste por mi virtud y yo cumplí mi parte del contrato.

—Pero aun tenemos uno vigente —traté de que mi voz fuera suave pero me encontraba molesto por verla trabajando aquí.

—Creo que ese contrato quedó anulado cuando me golpeaste —dijo con rabia.

—Fue tu culpa —me levanté de la mesa—. Tú tenías que decir la palabra.

—Retírate, o llamaré a la policía.

— ¿Y qué les dirás, Bella, que te exijo cumplir tu parte del contrato?

—Vete —, volvió a decir nerviosa cuando vio que una señora se acercaba a nosotros, suspiré resignado.

—Bien, me iré… Por ahora, Isabella. Y escúchame bien —me acerqué a su oído, —yo siempre recupero lo que me pertenece —. Tenía que dejarle claro una cosa—. Volveré.

Ambos nos consumiríamos.

Si de algo estaba seguro, era que arrancaría el corazón de Isabella Swan de tajo, durante cada día que pasara junto a mí. Al final ella me odiaría y yo estaría lo suficientemente saciado de ella como para dejarla ir…

...

Hola Chicas garxias por el apoyo 360 Revs Gracias ! jamas imagine llegar a tanto es bueno que les guste mi pequeña bestia, agradecer a Vero por el Beteo del cap y porque ella insistio para que subiera aca, me moria de miedo

Agradecer sus Revs y nos vemos el amrtes con el Cap 15.

(1)hijo de puta, ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Aryam S.


	15. Decisiones parte II

Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFADD)

www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:)

.

Recomendación Musical...

watch?v=DewHAq3mTj0HYPERLINK " watch?v=DewHAq3mTj0&feature=fvst"&HYPERLINK " watch?v=DewHAq3mTj0&feature=fvst"feature=fvst

.

Decisiones Parte II

_"Muy bien que me tortures hasta la muerte para divertirte, sólo permíteme que yo me divierta de la misma manera, y guárdate de insultarme tanto como seas capaz"_

_Cumbres Borrascosas_

.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Edward? —pregunté reuniendo todo el coraje que pude.

—Vine por lo que me pertenece —sus manos se hicieron puños en la mesa, —y no me iré hasta obtenerlo.

—Te devolví todo tu dinero, déjame en paz, Edward Masen.

— ¿Todo bien, Bells? —Gritó V, desde la barra.

—Perfecto, el cliente ya se va —. Dije sarcastica, me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme pero el agarro mi muñeca. —Suéltame —susurré.

—Me perteneces, Isabella.

—No le pertenezco a nadie, Edward. Ahora si me permites, debo trabajar—Me solté de su amarre con fuerza.

—No tienes que estar trabajando aquí, te pagué dinero suficiente como para no tener que verte en este lugar —, le dio una mirada asqueada a la cafetería.

—Prefiero ser una simple mesera, que una puta. Ahora tú y yo no tenemos nada más de qué hablar, te pido que te retires.

—No sin ti —su susurro fue bajo y agónico. —Me debes mucho, Isabella.

—No te debo nada, tú pagaste por mi virtud y yo cumplí mi parte del contrato.

—Pero aún tenemos uno vigente —su voz destilaba veneno.

—Creo que ese contrato quedó anulado cuando me golpeaste —dije con rabia.

—Fue tu culpa —se giró levantándose. —Tú tenías que decir la palabra.

—Retírate, o llamaré a la policía.

— ¿Y qué les dirás, Isabella, que te exijo cumplir tú parte del contrato?

—Vete —, dije viendo como la Sra. Cope se acercaba.

—Bien, me iré… Por ahora, Isabella. Y escúchame bien —se acercó lo suficiente a mí para escuchar su susurro—, yo siempre recupero lo que me pertenece —. Se giró sobre sus pies—. Volveré —caminó hasta la puerta, se giró sobre sus pies: —Volveré —. Me dio una última mirada, mis ojos estaban a punto de derramar las lágrimas contenidas pero no lo iba permitir, suspiré fuertemente antes de levantar mi cabeza e ir a atender otra mesa.

Se me hizo muy rápida la hora para salir de la cafetería, V tomó el autobús que la llevaría hasta su universidad, mientras yo me dirigí a la clínica.

Al llegar, la doctora Cullen me dijo que todo estaba listo para que mi bebé saliera al día siguiente. Su cicatriz había cerrado satisfactoriamente y ahora solo quedaba la cirugía reconstructiva. Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde salí del hospital en dirección a mi casa.

El viaje en metro fue atroz, estaba muy lleno, aun así conseguí una silla libre. Busqué mi Ipod hasta empezar a reproducir varias canciones, Addicted de Kelly Clarson se coló entre mis oídos, mientras recordaba a Edward.

Su rostro se veía abatido, mas aún conservaba su aura controladora, dejé que mi cabeza reposara en el respaldo de la silla mientras veía pasar las estaciones.

Acomodé mi abrigo cuando salí de mi estación y empecé a caminar de regreso a casa. Iba entretenida en una nueva canción cuando el auto negro de la mañana pasó justo a mi lado.

Estar con V me estaba causando instintos de persecución, suspiré mirando bien el auto preguntándome si sería Edward, deseché el pensamiento al acordarme que los autos de Edward eran plateados.

Llegué a mi cómodo apartamento faltando siete minutos para las siete.

Abrí el refrigerador sacando todo lo necesario para preparar un omelet de queso y jamón siendo consciente que partir de mañana debía alimentarme mejor.

Con Andy, el trabajo y la universidad en el nuevo año, tenía que mantenerme fuerte. Estaba terminando de comer cuando tocaron mi puerta, pensé que era V, así que abrí sin siquiera preguntar.

Grave error. Allí, enfundado en su muy tradicional traje gris, estaba él. Mis pernas se estremecieron y mi Sub se levantó de la cama corriendo hacia el tocador.

La verdad, se veía fatal...

Miró el corredor con su mirada de: "puedes vivir mejor conmigo" pero no me importó nada, iba a cerrar la puerta pero su pie fue mucho más rápido que mi cerebro, bloqueando que pudiese cerrarla.

—Largo —, dije mirándolo de frente. No podía mostrarle lo consternada que me había dejado su visita por la mañana.

—No —fue rotundo y no daba lugar a réplicas.

— ¿Qué parte de "deja mi vida en paz," fue la que tú no entendiste Edward? —Bufé girándome y caminando hasta la sala.

Lo vi quitarse el saco y sentarse en el pequeño sofá que tenía el departamento.

—Si claro, siéntate y ponte cómodo —dije sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

—No ruedes los ojos, Isabella —medio gruñó.

— ¿Qué quieres Edward?

— Que vengas conmigo.

—No lo haré —, dije cruzando mis brazos por encima de mi pecho.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

—Mira Edward, te lo dije una vez, y te lo voy a volver a repetir… No te tengo miedo, no confío en ti y quiero que salgas de mi casa en estos momentos, o te juro por todo lo sagrado que voy a empezar a gritar como una loca y no quieres ver tu nombre en el primer titular amarillista el día de mañana. Tu empresa tiene demasiados problemas como para que quieras agregarle una demanda por invasión de propiedad, asalto, abuso de confianza y sexual. A demás de otras tantas que estoy segura que Alec te daría gustosa.

—No me amenaces, Isabella... —se levantó del sofá. En su frente se podían notar sus venas mientras caminaba hacia mí. Empecé a alejarme hasta que él me encarceló entre sus brazos y la pared de la cocina.

Mi Sub salió del baño acomodándose sus pechos en el negligé negro de encajes que llevaba puesto.

—Volverás conmigo.

—NO —grité.

— ¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —Rugió—. Te necesito, vuelve a mí —miré la pared de gemas verdes que había empezado a interpretar por primera vez en mi vida, me negaba a hacerlo, había tanto allí, miedo y desesperación.

—No quiero.

—Por favor… —. Mi sub se montó en su cama dando brinquitos. La bestia pedía favores—. Vuelve conmigo —, su nariz hizo un paseo por mi cuello—. Por favor, te daré... te daré lo que necesitas, todo.

—No puedes darme lo que necesito —su boca voraz abrazo la mía y por un momento, solo por un momento, quise quedarme así para siempre. Mis manos tomaron su rostro alejándolo de mí—. No, no puedes —me deslicé debajo de sus brazos hasta salir de su encierro.

—Tú solo pide... —Se pasó la mano por sus cabellos—. ¿Quieres más... Más… Más dinero? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza sin saber si debía reír, llorar, o darle una patada por el culo.

—No entendiste nada, Edward —me senté en el sofá—. No soy una puta —declaré—. Tenía una necesidad y por eso me vendí... Dios, era mi virginidad, Edward. Eso debía decirte que no lo era.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos es lo que quieres? ¿Una casa? ¿Un auto? ¿Estudios pagos para ti? —Se calló y golpeó la cabeza con la pared—. ¿Tu hija?

— ¿Quieres comprarme, Edward Masen? —Pregunté, aunque sabía la respuesta.

—Quiero tenerte a mi lado.

—Ya te dije que no puedes darme lo que quiero —me pasé la mano por el cabello—. Vete, por favor —la voz se me quebró sin saber por qué. De un momento a otro solo quería llorar. ¡Yo lo amaba!

—Pídeme lo que tú quieras y será tuyo. Vuelve a mi cama y te doy el mundo entero si lo quieres, yo te necesito... Te deseo… —Llegó a mí rápidamente, sentándose a mi lado.

Levanté la cabeza, no lloraría, no lo haría… La primera lágrima se deslizó sobre mi mejilla derecha.

— ¿Podrás amarme, Edward? —Pregunté con voz rasposa por el llanto, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar. Él se había quedado completamente mudo—. Llámame idiota, masoquista, o lo que tú quieras.

—Isabella... —Su voz bajó un par de octavas.

— ¡Contesta mi pregunta! ¿Podrás darme amor, Edward Masen? —Él volvió a golpear la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, la habitación quedó completamente silenciosa a excepción de los autos de la avenida.

—No puedo prometerte amor, Isabella —dijo bajando la mirada—. Yo solo sé que te necesito. Estos días sin ti han sido mi muerte... Y... Yo lo lamento, Bella. Lamento haber sido tan rudo contigo, haberte... —Negó con la cabeza y se levantó abruptamente de la sofá—. (1) Con te mi sento confuso, quello che stai facendo con i miei sensi? Perché il mio istinto domina quando questi accanto a me? Non rientrano, per me, Isabella, un... Non, non condannano se stessi per vivere a spese di me, perché non ho cuore.

—No volveré a ti como una sumisa, Edward... Eso va más allá de mí —sorbí mi nariz.

—Esto es lo que soy yo, esto es lo que puedo darte... Sexo, no amor, eso no puedes pedírmelo a mí, el amor fue arrancado de mi vida y tienes que entenderlo... —Caminó hasta la puerta.

_¡Joder! ¡Se va! ¡Haz algo, maldita sea! ¡No dejes que se vaya Isabella Swan! ¡Nos estamos muriendo sin él, estamos frías sin su calor! Lo necesitamos, su aura dominante, su mundo oscuro… ¡Es todo lo que siempre habíamos soñado! —G_ritó mi Sub mientras él tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

Era mí decisión. Mi vida. Dejarlo ir y recordarlo cuando Alec me trajera un libro, o demostrarle que podía amarlo y que él podría amarme a mí…

Decisiones, decisiones… Mi mente trabajaba a mil, ¿quién era yo para cambiarlo, para impedir que siguiera siendo el mismo cabrón arrogante que era? No tenía gran cuerpo, ni mucha educación. Solo era yo, una mujer enamorada de la lectura, una mujer que soñaba con algún día dominar a una bestia, una chica normal, común y corriente, que solo deseaba tenerlo, porque uno no le dice al corazón ama a este o al otro. ¿Quién era yo para tomar su mano y borrar las crueldades que el mundo le había dado? Yo no era nadie, solo una mujer que amaba, una que no se rendía pero sobre todo, una que haría lo posible para recuperar al hombre de 22 años que amaba la vida, y dejar escondido en lo más profundo del corazón a este de 33 que comparaba su vida con una pila de estiércol. Muy lejanamente escuchaba a mi Ipod resonar desde los pequeños parlantes.

_Yo sé que has sufrido_

_Pero no quiero que te escondas_

_Está frío y sin amor_

_No dejaré que seas negada._

_Cálmame._

_Haré que te sientas pura_

_Confía en mí_

_Puedes estar segura._

_Quiero reconciliar la violencia en tu corazón_

_Quiero reconocer tu belleza, no solo es una máscara_

_Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado_

_Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón._

— ¡NO! —Grité.

Su mirada transparente chocó con la mía.

— ¡No te vayas!... Yo… Yo… —Él caminó rápidamente hasta mí.

—Shuu… —Sus dedos taparon mi boca—. No lo digas, por favor no lo digas, Bella… No sé qué hago aquí, yo solo puedo dañarte y no lo deseo. Es mejor que nuestros caminos no vuelvan a unirse.

—Edward...

—Por ti, por mí y por tu hija, estar conmigo no te hará bien, es mejor que me marche ahora. Igual yo depositaré el resto del dinero pactado en nuestro contrato, porque soy yo el que está diciendo basta.

— ¡Déjame hablar Edward! Maldición, tú no puedes saber lo que es bueno para mí.

—Créeme, si lo sé —su aura dominante, esa que tanto había extrañado, se alzó victoriosa. La comisura de su boca se alzó en una pequeña sonrisa... Mi sonrisa moja bragas—. Yo sé lo que es mejor para ti, principessa, y no soy yo.

Iba irse, iba a dejarme y yo no sabía qué hacer.

_No dejarlo ir…_ —Dijo mi Sub.

—Edward —lo llamé—. No vas a decirme qué hacer.

—Eres tan desafiante, pequeña —se regresó hasta llegar a mí nuevamente. Su mano se levantó, tocando mí mejilla—. Tan inocente… —Murmuró—. Soy un ser dañado, Piccola... Lamento haberte marcado.

—Edward.

— (2) Non puntare il tuo cuore, perché si partirà, non due —sonrió irónicamente, —lo hará en mil pedazos... Yo soy destrucción, debes entenderlo.

Retiré su mano de mi rostro y lo besé…

Sus manos se aferraron a mi pelo y el beso que empecé yo dominando, muy fácilmente se tornó en mi contra. Edward devoraba mis labios con hambre y necesidad, dominando el beso en un cien por ciento mientras yo me dejaba llevar por ese mar de pasión que solo él podía darme, mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción, identificándome con ella, sosteniéndome.

_Quiero reconciliar la violencia en tu corazón_

_Quiero reconocer tu belleza no solo es una máscara_

_Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado_

_Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón_

_Compláceme_

_Muéstrame como está terminado_

_Engáñame_

_Tú eres la única._

No me importó que mi espalda chocara con la pared violentamente. En este momento lo único que importaba era como sus labios sometían a los míos, como su lengua danzaba alrededor de la mía, como su anatomía encajaba con la mía, su erección golpeaba mi vientre bajo y como sus manos acariciaban mis brazos sin clemencia.

— (3) Non so come si voleva —su voz era rasposa, podía sentir como mi cuerpo cosquilleaba por sus palabras, sus caricias.

Mi Sub jadeaba como si hubiese corrido un maratón y por Dios y Cristo Jesús que me iba a desintegrar.

— ¿Sientes mi deseo, Isabella? —su cadera embistió las mías fuertemente—. Todas estas noches… ¡TODAS! Sin ti, sin poder estar con nadie porque tu maldito recuerdo no me dejaba disfrutar, tu olor estaba en la punta de mi nariz... Tu maldito olor, el que me controla, el que me hace estar aquí como un imbécil pidiéndote que vuelvas a la vez que me obligo a mí mismo a dejarte ir.

—Edw...

— ¿Qué quieres, Principessa? ¿Qué deseas?

—No quiero ser tu sumisa.

—Yo no puedo darte más —sus labios descendieron por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros. Maldije internamente por no tener más que una camisola de tirantes—. Esto soy, Bella... Fuego. Yo no amo, principessa —sus labios seguían bajando, podía sentir como la piel se me achinaba donde sus labios se posaban—. (3) Non voglio essere amato, così ho seppellito mio corazónl, non posso più con la morte e se mi ami... Se mi ami si perde e non riuscivo a stare in piedi —succionó el camino entre mis pechos—. No me voy a arriesgar, Isabella. Yo te necesito... Dispuesta —volvió a succionar y el gemido que pugnó de mi garganta fue vergonzosamente escandaloso—. Te necesito en mi cama y no sé por cuánto tiempo.

—Tómame —, dije entre jadeos entre cortados. Lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo pedía por él.

—Si te tomo ahora, volverás a mí…

—No quiero tu dinero, ni tus lujos, te quiero a ti.

— ¿Serás mi sumisa por convicción, Isabella?

—No permitiré que me vuelvas a castigar —sus labios tocaban cada poro de mi piel, sin tocar los puntos que más lo necesitaban.

— ¿Sin castigos? —Dijo él con voz ronca mientras subía mi dormilona y besaba mi vientre—. Solo vuelve a mí… —Susurró antes de arremolinar su lengua en mi ombligo.

Sentí mi cuerpo arder en deseo, los corrientazos de placer eran cada vez más fuertes. Tomó mi pierna subiéndola a su hombro y pasó su nariz por encima de mis empapadas bragas.

—Hueles tan maldita y putamente bien, Isabella —olfateó como perro buscando un hueso, antes de sentir como su húmeda lengua me acariciaba por encima de la tela—. ¿Quieres esto, Piccola?

—Sí…

— ¿Si qué, Isabella? —Su voz aunque susurrante, fue muy dura.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, Principessa? —Con sus dientes separó las bragas de mi piel.

—Quiero que me tome, Señor.

— ¿Quieres que te folle?, ¿quieres que mi verga empale tu coñito húmedo? ¿O quieres que sea mi lengua la que te haga gritar mi nombre?

—Señor… —Murmuré.

—Dime.

—Por favor…

Sentí como mis bragas eran desprendidas de mi cuerpo de un solo tirón y luego la lengua de Edward sorbía de mis pliegues, mis manos se aferraron a su cabeza mientras su lengua se introducía dentro de mí, una y otra vez, sin cesar. Pensé que iba a desfallecer, mi pierna tembló ligeramente y el orgasmo estaba a puertas.

Gemí, jadeé… El nudo en mi vientre empezó a tener su cuenta regresiva y él se retiró.

—Ruega, Swan.

_¿¡Qué!?_ —Mi Sub levantó la cabeza.

—Ruega, Isabella, demuéstrame que esto es lo que quieres, demuéstrame que quieres que te someta a mí.

Me separé de él quitando la dormilona de mi cuerpo y luego caminé los dos pasos que nos separaban. Dejé que mi cuerpo se postrara de rodillas frente a él, estirando mis brazos y bajando mi cabeza.

— ¡Cristo! —Susurró—. No hay marcha atrás después de esto que acabas de hacer… —Su voz enronquecida me tenía en el borde.

Mi Sub gritaba de placer.

Su dedo recorrió mi columna vertebral, mandando mil espasmos por mi cuerpo.

— (5) Ti cazzo proprio qui, la mia bella ragazza. Io mi riempire con il vostro corpo, avete accettato i miei punti e per Cristo! ... Berrò ogni goccia del tuo piacere. Un mes, Isabella. Trenta giorni cazzo e cazzo, ora senza di te... E 'stato troppo per me, ho bisogno del tuo profumo, perché puzzi come lei?, Perché me lo ricordo così tanto? Il mio amore, il mio unico grande amore, Isabella —Dios… Ese italiano susurrante que me enloquecía. Su dedo siguió su recorrido, pasando por mi trasero hasta hundirse profundamente en mí.

—Tan húmeda —susurró—. Extrañé tu coño prieto, (6)affetto —el dedo bombeo un par de veces, antes de salir de mí—. Esta noche voy a permitirte todos los orgasmos que quieras. Has dicho sí, Isabella. Gírate —hice lo que me pidió con voz rasposa—, abre las piernas, mírame.

Mis ojos se enfocaron en los suyos, dejé de respirar cuando su cabeza bajó y sus labios hicieron contacto con mi ardiente carne.

—Ahh… —Gemí con anticipación al sentir su aliento ahí. Mostró sus dientes un poco antes de morder fuertemente uno de mis labios vaginales.

El dolor viajó por mis terminaciones nerviosas, combatiendo a muerte con el placer que me daba. Sentir su lengua, que se movió sinuosa hasta encontrar el montículo de carne que palpitaba por él.

—Córrete cuando quieras, nena —y sin más… Succionó, lamió, embistió y torturó mi clítoris de manera perversa y agónica, dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mí.

— ¡Dios! —Estaba a punto, lo sentía tan cerca que… ¡joder! —Edw... —Traté de retirar su cabeza—. Por favor, por favor… — ¡por qué demonios rogaba! —Sí, sí, sí… ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Moví mis caderas de manera casi imperceptible mientras sentía sus manos aferrándome al suelo y su lengua cada vez más dentro de mí—. Por favor no te detengas, estoy tan cerca, por favor… —Mi Sub y yo convulsionamos ante el grandioso orgasmo.

Lo vi beber hasta la última gota de mi excitación, sus dedos abandonaron mi centro siendo remplazados por su lengua viperina. ¡Dios!... Sentía el segundo orgasmo a puertas, su cabeza no se despegaba de mí y exploté nuevamente viendo estrellitas de colores y todos los putos juegos artificiales de Pekín.

Subió sus labios nuevamente hasta llegar a mis pechos, succionando el izquierdo, mientras sus manos acariciaban el derecho.

—Quiero todo de ti, Isabella —volvió a succionar, sus dientes se hincaron en mi pezón, grité nuevamente por las sensaciones encontradas.

Dolor… Agonía… Placer… Necesidad…

Su lengua invadió mi boca perversa y masoquistamente, dejándome paladear el sabor de mi sexo.

Ahí, tirada en el suelo de madera, yo me dejaba hacer. Intenté alejarme, intenté rehuirle pero no podía. Mi cuerpo era suyo, mi alma era suya… Y muy en contra de mi voluntad, mi corazón también lo era. Dejé que mis manos arañaran el sweater gris que llevaba puesto mientras mis pernas lo envolvían y me dejaba ir.

— ¡Mía! —Dijo succionando mi cuello, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Me separó de su cuerpo y se levantó del parqué dándome la mano.

—Desvísteme, Isabella.

Llevé las manos a su sweater levantándolo hasta sacarlo por encima de sus brazos, mis dedos temblaban mientras desbotonaba su camisa blanca hasta deslizarla por sus hombros. Actué por impulso y llevé mis labios hasta su tatuaje, yo conocía su corazón… Era negro, oscuro, y no había luz, pero lo tenía. Él gimió bajo, sus manos se hicieron puños mientras yo deslizaba las mías hasta alcanzar la hebilla de su pantalón.

Y aquí estaba yo, Isabella Marie Swan, desnuda en una fría noche de Noviembre mientras atendía los deseos de mi amo, con el corazón en brazas y los sentidos nublados por la necesidad de sentirlo.

—Te necesito —susurró en voz baja—, más de lo que quiero reconocer —abrí su cremallera dejando salir su erección.

Mi mano acarició su glande recogiendo el líquido pre seminal para darme mayor lubricación, podía ver sus gestos de placer, haciéndome sentir poderosa. Logré mantener el ritmo mientras mi otra mano acariciaba sus testículos.

—Te deseo —le dije en voz baja—. Huir de ti fue duro, me lastimaste.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero ser tu sumisa.

—No puedo ofrecerte más, has mostrado tu sumisión a mí. No te dejaré ir —, hablaba entre cortado gracias a mi manos.

—Déjame cuidarte.

—Ohh… No te detengas —siseó entre dientes.

—Respétame.

— ¡Cristo!

—Ninguna mujer mientras estemos juntos.

— ¡Demonios! A la habitación, Isabella. ¡Ahora! —Quitó mi mano de un manotón, moví mis caderas sensualmente… Joder estar con V era imitar su coquetería y su determinación.

Cuando entró a la habitación traía el sweater gris que tenia bajo el saco.

—Sabes lo que haré —dijo con su voz sensual—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Asentí.

—Manos juntas, Isabella y arriba de la cabeza —susurró.

Mi Sub hizo lo que pidió mientras ella misma se amarraba a las esposas pegadas en su cama.

Hice lo que me pidió y él envolvió mis brazos en su sweater de lana sobre mi cabeza.

—No puedo darte mi corazón —murmuró—, pero te juro que de ahora en adelante, tendrás mi protección para ti y tu hija —y sin más me besó.

Sentí su erección punzar en mi centro.

—Te necesito, no seré suave, me has negado esto muchos días, Isabella —asentí—. Tus ojos en los míos —, ordenó.

Me penetró, la primera estocada fue dolorosa, mi cuerpo nuevamente adaptándose a él. Grité aferrándome de su cintura, con mis piernas obligándolo a ir más adentro. Colocó sus fuertes manos debajo de mi cintura yendo más profundo. Seguí gritando con todas mis fuerzas, sin importarme si mañana no tenía departamento. Los embistes eran rápidos, constantes y certeros. Su boca succionando mi cuello, sus manos enterrándose en mis caderas, su polla llegando a límites insospechados.

— ¿Me sientes nena? Esto soy, esto puedo darte todas las putas noches, Principessa. ¡Todas las putas noches!

—Lo acepto —rugí sintiendo mis músculos tensarse.

—Por favor, espera un poco más —rugió aumentando las embestidas solo un poco más. Sentía las paredes de mi sexo contraerse—. ¿Recuerdas a Kegler?

—Siiiii…

—Hazlo, maldita sea. ¡Hazlo! Ciérrate para mí —comprimí mis músculos lo más fuerte que pude. El calor era sofocante, me estaba quemando y moría por quemarme entera.

Un gemido gutural escapó de su pecho a la vez que yo gemía su nombre en voz alta y me entregaba al placer destructor y agotador que me daban cada uno de sus orgasmos.

— (7)Niente mi ha separato da te, Isabella —dijo con su perfecto acento italiano—. Il proprio…

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaa

En el capitulo pasado se me olvido agradecer a dos grandes amigas, estaba con ellas cuando este capirulo llego y Dios sabe que tenia el bloqueo mas infernal que haya existido con esta historia gracias Gine por tu orientacion, y Betza, por dañarme el epilogo, gracias por estar ahi cuando tengo una crisis como ese dia yo se que jodo pero piensen algo que seria de ustedes si yo no las jodiera cada noche por Pin!... No Contesten! ¬¬

Tambien agradecer a mi Beta bella, mi nena se que tienes mil obligaciones pero tranquis todo pasa LONDRES NOS ESPERA! Ohh si BRITANICOS!

Chicas que les puedo decir una vez mas mil gracias!, por la aceptacion por tratar de comprender a este niño golpeado... Se resiste el desgracioado pero alli esta naciendo en el eso que tanto se niega por aceptar, ustedes diran Mayra parece disco rayado con eso de que no puede contestar Review la verdad me da pena pero en serio no puedo cuando ahcen una pregunta la respondo soy de palabras cortas jajajaj XD, asi que no es apatia ni nada por ese estilo, gracias a todas las que leen, las que me agregarona favoritos a las lectoras anonimas... Nos vemos el Viernes Dios mediante

zujeyane, Miranda, BETTY CULLEN, anamart05, suzette-cullen,yessenya, dracullen,lu537, Isis Janet, The Princess of the Dark, Karlita Carrillo, hilarycullen17 , Beakis, BABYBOO27 , Tatahasi, Carina Castillo, Gretchen CullenMasen, Camii Pattz, cecycullenpattinson, Maricoles, Maricoles, alimago , FlorVillu, nany87, chusrobissocute, Eve Runner , Deathxrevenge, TaNiiaGG, nelda, yolabertay, CindyLis, Indacea, Tata XOXO

Las frases en italiano:

(1)Contigo me siento confundido, ¿qué haces con mis sentidos? ¿Por qué mi instinto me domina cuando estas junto a mí? No te enamores de mí, Isabella... No lo hagas, no te condenes a vivir a expensas de mí, porque yo no tengo corazón.

(1)No apuestes tu corazón porque se partirá, no en dos

(2)No sabes cómo te deseaba

(3)No quiero que me amen, por eso enterré mi corazón. No puedo con una muerte más y si tú me amas... Si tú me amas te voy a perder y no podría soportarlo

(4)Voy a follarte aquí mismo, mi chica hermosa. Voy a llenarme con tu cuerpo, has aceptado mis puntos y ¡por Cristo!... que beberé hasta la última gota de tu placer. Un mes, Isabella. Treinta malditos y putos días, horas sin ti… Fue demasiado para mí, necesito tu olor, ¿por qué hueles como ella?, ¿por qué me la recuerdas tanto? Mi amor, mi único y gran amor, Isabella

(5) Cariño

(6)Nada te separara de mi Isabella... Ni tú misma


	16. Volver a ti

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**_

_**.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por **__**Verónica Pereyra**_

_**(Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:P**_

.

_Pregúntame todo lo que quieras, y dependiendo de lo que te aprecie, te responderé más cosas o menos cosas__._

Mientras estaba acostado en mi pecho, acaricié la parte baja de su cabello, su respiración y la mía eran tranquilas en ese momento. Solo deseaba poder hacer lo correcto para mí, para Andy, pero sobre todo para él.

—Debo pesar como una tonelada —murmuró contra mi pecho izquierdo.

—Pensé que dormías —susurré de vuelta.

—No duermo, no hasta que sale el sol y solo lo hago un par de horas, dos o tres a lo mucho.

— ¿Por eso nunca te quedabas conmigo?

—No, siempre tenía algo que hacer.

— ¿Qué haces por las noches, Edward?

—Trabajo, hago ejercicio… Follo —se acercó a mi pezón mordiéndolo levemente.

— ¿No te cansas?

— ¿De follar? —No dije nada… ¿Habíamos solo follado?, yo sentí algo más—. No trates de machacar tus neuronas, Isabella. Yo follo, tengo sexo, no me pongo con sentimentalismos ni bobadas rosas, esto es lo que soy y tú te has entregado a mí entendiendo esto —se removió incómodo, así que quité mis manos de su cuello dejándolo levantarse—. ¿Cuánto pagas por esto? —Dijo mirando el departamento.

—Es una renta cómoda —me levanté un poco de la cama cubriéndome con el edredón mientras lo veía caminar y mirar a todos lados.

— ¿Dónde está el baño? —Preguntó mirándome.

—Saliendo de la habitación —respondí.

Lo vi salir de la habitación, sus piernas tonificadas y su trasero prieto, me había entregado a él y a todo lo que conllevaba.

_Puedes con ello, Isabella_ —me dijo mi Sub muy suavemente_—. Amor, a hombres como él hay que darles amor_ —asentí pasándome las manos por el cabello.

—Esto es realmente una caja de fósforos, Isabella —bufó mientras entraba a la cama.

Se acomodó de medio lado atrayendo mi cuerpo al suyo. Podía sentir su miembro semi erecto en mi trasero, su vaho me producía cosquillitas en mi cuello, miré mi habitación con suma atención.

Jamás en la vida me hubiese podido imaginar esto.

_¡Oh sí que lo imaginábamos!_ —Mi Sub estaba desnuda desparramada en su cama.

—Edward —lo alerté cuando sentí su mano moverse entre mis muslos.

—Sabes que podría castigarte por haber descuidado esta área en específico.

—Iba a depilarme mañana.

—No creo que depilarte fuese suficiente —sonrió atrapando el lóbulo de mi oreja y dando un fuerte chupetón.

—Ahh... no... —Gemí un poco—. Dame un momento, yo necesito… ¡Diablos! —. Su mano se colocó en mi sexo abarcándolo en su totalidad, separó mis piernas colocando una sobre su cadera mientras pegaba mi espalda más a su pecho.

—Creo que habría que hacer una tala de árboles aquí —su dedo se coló entre mis húmedos pliegues—. Desinfectar con veneno… —Lo introdujo en mi cuerpo.

—Exa... — ¡Dios!... Iba volverme loca—. Exageras.

—Exagerar... No principessa, estoy completamente seguro que la selva amazónica es un jardín botánico si hacemos una comparación con esto —sonrió mordiendo nuevamente mi lóbulo.

— ¡Edward! —Jadeé—. Por favor…

— ¿Qué quieres mia bella ragazza? —Susurró nuevamente justo sobre mi oído.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero Bes… Edward.

— ¿Cómo me ibas a llamar? —Su voz salió juguetona mientras sacaba sus dedos y acomodaba su miembro justo en mi entrada.

—Bestia… —Gemí al sentir la punta de su glande.

—Oh sí, Isabella. Eso es lo que soy… Una puta bestia —y se introdujo en mí.

.

.

.

¿Cuántas veces habíamos estado juntos esta noche?, no podía saberlo. Lo único que sabía era que me dolía hasta la punta del cabello. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando lo sentí removerse de la cama, alargué mi mano atrapando la de él.

—No —, dije con voz somnolienta. —No te irás.

—No lo haré —susurró—. Quiero que duermas bien y ya te dije que yo no lo hago hasta que el sol no haya salido. Duerme tranquila, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Ni aunque el diablo quiera me separaré de ti, Isabella, menos ahora que eres mía por convicción.

Me levanté de la cama tapando mis pechos con la sábana y negando con la cabeza.

—No —me tallé los ojos—. No quiero dormir —lo miré bien, tenía los bóxer puestos—. Voy a preparar algo de café, ¿puedes pasarme un camisón? —Él sonrío, su sonrisa ladeada y desintegra bragas, se agachó un poco y tomó su camisa, tirándomela.

—Igual te la quitaré más tarde —volvió a sonreír y por todos los dioses que yo quería que esa sonrisa fuera permanente.

Me levanté sintiendo una pequeña punzada en mi interior. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y juntos caminamos hacia la cocina, se sentó en el desayunador mirando todo.

—Deja de observar mi apartamento como si fuese una pocilga.

—Es una pocilga —murmuró.

—Nop, no lo es —coloqué el café en la cafetera, bostezando.

—Ve a dormir —volví a negar subiéndome en el taburete al lado del desayunador.

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —Le pregunté acariciando su mejilla. Él se dejó querer.

—En Italia, tenía asuntos que resolver.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Fui con Carlie —declaró. Mi corazón se encogió un poco —. Siempre estoy con ella en su cumpleaños.

— ¿Cumpleaños? —Pregunté sin entender.

—Car, murió un seis de septiembre y ella cumplía el diez. Celebro su vida, no su muerte. No quiero hablar de eso —asentí —. Háblame de tu hija, Cullen me ha tenido al tanto de su salud, pero quiero saber muchas cosas de ella.

—Es mi hija, es lo único que debes saber.

—Sabes Isabella, tener una relación Dominante-Sumisa, no solo es tener sexo, yo debo velar por tu protección y tu salud. Si tú hubieses dicho la palabra de seguridad, yo… —Lo callé colocando la mano en su boca.

—No quiero recordar esa noche —retiré mi mano suavemente.

—Pero tú me debes algunas explicaciones de esa noche, Isabella, sobre todo tienes que explicarme qué hacías con el hijo de puta de James —su voz se fue tornando dura a medida que hablaba.

—Edward, yo no...

—Isabella, no hagas las cosas difíciles —la cafetera empezó a sonar anunciando que el café estaba listo, tomé dos tazas y luego las llevé al desayunador. Miré la hora en el reloj de la pared 3:25 am.

—No bebo café, es asqueroso —movió su tasa —. ¿Pasaste tres condenados meses junto a mí y no sabes que odio el café?

—Pensé que lo bebías, siempre tenías una taza en tu mano.

—Es té inglés. He odiado el café desde que tenía ocho años —bufó —. ¿Tienes algo de beber?

— ¿Agua?

—Sin chistes, no te aproveches de mi buen humor —tomé mi taza llevándola a mi boca —. Isabella… Estoy esperando que empieces a decirme qué demonios hacías bailando con James.

— ¿No querías que te hablara de Andrea?

—Isabella… —Su voz no daba lugar a replicas.

— ¡Tú te fuiste con la zorra! —Me levanté de la silla —. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara ahí esperando a que terminaras de bailar con ella?, ¿o mejor que te acompañara al baño e hiciéramos un trió? —Ahora estaba molesta.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —Se bajó del desayunador —. Eso no responde la pregunta que te he hecho.

—Tú te fuiste con Tanya, así que yo salí a tomar aire porque me sentí humillada —las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos y pestañeé obligándome a no derramarlas —. Él llegó, cruzamos un par de palabras, no sabía quién era él. ¡Dios! No hablamos mucho porque cuando escuché que las canciones estaban a punto de terminar, volví al salón, pero no estabas. Fui a los baños y… ¡Allí estabas tú! —Me giré viéndolo fijamente —. ¡Tú! —Mi dedo chocó con su pecho —. ¡Con ella, maldita sea! ¡Estabas con ella en uno de los cubículos del baño! ¡Y no estaban revisándolo precisamente! —Mis lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos —. Y tú, me juzgas por haber bailado media canción con él, eres un…

No pude decirle más, su boca nuevamente ataco la mía, su lengua sometiéndome, sus besos dominando, sus fuertes manos agarrando mis muñecas, pegándolas a la pared.

—Yo... —Beso —, nunca… —Beso —, estuve… —Sus labios bajaron a mi barbilla—, con Tanya —succionó mi cuello —. Ni siquiera en los bailes —sus manos soltaron mis muñecas arrancando los botones de su camisa —. Ya nunca podría estar con ella —acarició mi seno derecho —. Ella no huele como tú —volvió a besar mis pechos —, no sabe como tú, principessa —subió mis piernas, su miembro duro como la roca me llenó completo —, pero tú si bailaste con él —sus arremetidas eran feroces —. Él te tocó, puso sus asquerosas manos en ti y eso me volvió loco, nena.

Mi cuerpo entero se erizó al escucharlo, pero mi cabeza estaba en estado de shock. No podía emitir palabra o gemido alguno... mi olor lo enloquecía, ¿a qué diablos olía yo?

Tomé varias bocanadas de aire mientas nuestras caderas arremetían sin control, mis talones firmemente en su trasero, mis manos anudadas en su cuello, mis uñas arañando su espalda en cada una de sus embestidas, su boca poseyendo la mía.

—Oh... ¡Dios! —Grité mientras sentía mi cuerpo empezar a apretarse.

— ¡NO!... Aún no —dijo agónicamente mientas salía de mi cuerpo haciéndome girar y empalándome desde atrás.

Me sentí morir cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, lamiéndolo, mientras descendía hasta mi hombro.

—Escucha bien Isabella, no quiero que nadie más te toque. ¿Está bien? —Susurró en mi oído. Sus caderas arremetieron sin piedad en mi trasero y ambos gemimos en voz alta cuando su miembro tocó un punto dentro de mi interior que me hizo ver lucecitas de colores.

Separó su mano derecha de la mía, tomándome fuertemente del cabello. En vez de dolores, creí que iba a morir de placer.

Era una masoquista de mierda...

—Bésame —dijo entrecortado mientras giraba mi cabeza e impactaba sus labios con los míos. Seguía embistiéndome con una fuerza descomunal y por un micro segundo pensé que iba desbaratarme como aquel gif de las calaveras.

—Edward —lloriqueé ante la sensación de sentir mis paredes vaginales contraerse. Había extrañado esto, sentir su poderoso miembro dentro de mi cuerpo.

—Vamos a corrernos juntos, Isabella. Te prohíbo correrte sin mí —dijo entre gruñidos. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis pulmones bramaban por aire, el trasero empezaba a dolerme por el choque de su carne con la mía... ¡Dios! ¡Este hombre se tomaba la pastillita azul! Lo sentí rugir contra mi espalda —. (1) Mai ... Mai nella tua vita del cazzo, mi lasci di nuovo. Dio! Ciò non dovrebbe essere il caso, questo non dovrebbe ... Accidenti!—Gritó —. Nunca dejes que otro que no sea yo, te toque... Eres mía, Isabella Swan, solo mía… Joder ¡DILO!

—Tuya. Completa, absoluta e irrevocablemente tuya —en este momento él podía decirme que el cielo era verde y el césped azul y yo le hubiese dicho que sí —. Edward, estoy cerca... —Dije en un gruñido —. No voy... No voy a poder aguantarlo más —un jadeo ahogado salió de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos se flexionaron conteniendo el orgasmo. La habitación se llenó de jadeos incontrolables, el único sonido que se escuchaba aparte de los jadeos era el de nuestras carnes golpearse con rigor.

El volcán dentro de mi interior amenazaba con hacer una explosión devastadora.

—Edward —lloriqueé —, por favor... Por favor.

—Córrete ya, Mía Bella Regazza —esas simples cinco palabras dieron a mi cuerpo el toque de detonación perfecto. Mis piernas flaquearon pero las manos de Edward sostuvieron mi cintura no dejándome caer. — (2)Il mio ... Il mio ... miniera—repetía como mantra. Grité como posesa mientras lo sentía embestir un par de veces más, su cuerpo se contrajo y rugió como animal enjaulado antes de sentir el calor de su semen inundando mi cuerpo.

Descansó su cabeza en mi espalda mientras controlaba su respiración. Suspiré agarrándome de la pared mientras trataba de colocar nuevamente a los caballos dentro del corral de mi corazón.

Salió de mi cuerpo y no pude evitar el gemido vergonzoso que salió de mí.

—Vamos a la cama —susurró alzándome y caminando a la habitación, dejando los bóxer y su camisa hecha pedazos en el piso. Me acostó en la mullida cama y lo tomé por el brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Recuéstate.

—Dame un tiempo, no soy una puta maquina —rió.

—Pensé que te habías tomado la pastilla azul antes de venir —lo hice recostarse y me acosté sobre mi estómago, repasando sus abdominales con un dedo.

—Pastilla azul... Joder mujer, hieres mi ego —atrapó mi mano cuando empezaba a deslizarse por su cinturilla —. Quieta —llevó mi mano a sus labios erizándome todos los bellos y cuando digo todos, son todos. — ¿Porque mejor no duermes un poco?

—No lo haré si tú no lo haces.

—Duerme, Swan —su tono de voz era autoritario.

—No quiero...

—No me iré.

—Quiero que dejemos varias cosas claras —dije antes de pegarme más a su cuerpo. Él me miro a los ojos frunciendo sus perfectas cejas. —No me volverás a castigar.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que he de disciplinarte?

— ¿Nunca te quitaron tu juguete favorito?

—Estas como muy bromista… ¿Hiciste algún curso para decir pendejadas este mes?

Me levanté molesta de la cama. ¿Qué carajos? Este hombre sí que sabía cómo dañar un momento.

—NO —su mano sujeto la mía mientras con la otra apretaba el puente de su nariz —. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Respiré mientras mi Sub me daba esa mirada de: "o te calmas o te calmo".

—Un nuevo contrato.

—Pensé que no querías dinero —jalé mi mano bruscamente zafándome de su abrazo.

— ¡Y no lo quiero! —Me levanté de la cama —. ¡No soy una puta! —Volví a repetirle por vigésima vez en esa noche. ¿Qué este tipo era bruto, o sordo? —. Quiero un contrato donde digas que no volverás a golpearme, ni a castigarme, ni a utilizar ninguno de tus juguetitos torturadores en mí.

— ¿Ni los dildos? —Preguntó.

—Me refiero a los que empleas para castigar: la fusta, el látigo, la pala y en especial… El maldito látigo de siete puntas.

Se sentó en la cama mirándome caminar.

—Está bien pero debo disciplinarte si haces algo mal... ¿Puedo usar mi mano?

—No castigos, Edward. Ninguno en donde me humilles —rascó su barba pensándolo.

—Ninguno... ¿Ninguno?

—Ninguno.

Se dejó caer en la cama. —Bien mujer, tú ganas. Puedo disciplinarte con mil formas diferentes ¿Quieres algo más?

—No viviré en tu casa.

—Mmm… Me opongo, vivirás allí y dormirás en mi cuarto, todo será jodidamente igual, como antes.

—Tengo que tener a Andy junto a mí —recordé aquella amenaza de Mike. Aunque mi amigo y yo estábamos bien, no sabía cómo tomaría que volviese junto a él.

—En la mansión hay más de quince putas habitaciones, podemos adecuar una para tu hija.

—Edward…

—No voy a ceder en eso, Isabella.

—No sé nada de ti, eres completamente un extraño. No voy a exponer a Andy a eso, ni mucho menos a tu casa para que en unos meses nos saques de tu vida y no volvamos a vernos jamás —mi verborrea mental se había trasladado a mi boca y había dicho lo que hasta ahora mi corazón guardaba. Edward no dijo nada, no me miró, no se movió —. ¿O por alguna extraña razón esto va durar más que un año? —Le grité sintiendo el peso de mi realidad.

Silencio…

Salí de la habitación y di un fuerte portazo en el baño. Me dejé caer en el suelo mientras permitía que las lágrimas se derramasen. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ceder? Esto era lo que nosotros teníamos, un contrato, un puto contrato con fecha de caducidad.

—Isabella —su voz fue baja —. Isabella, no me gusta esta ciudad, la detesto. Yo... Yo voy a irme tan pronto deje la sucursal en perfecto funcionamiento y encuentre a alguien capacitado para el cargo. Has vuelto a mí y debes ser consciente que yo seré tu dominante haya o no castigo, y tú, serás mi sumisa. Esto no es una relación, tú no me amas y yo no podría llegar a amarte nunca, porque sinceramente desprendí el amor de mi cuerpo cuando ella murió. Es la tercera vez que te digo esto en menos de veinticuatro horas —rió, pero no una sonrisa feliz, era más bien una sonrisa irónica —. Yo soy un dominante por convicción, es este mi estilo de vida, ahora… —Su voz se quebró —. Ahora tienes dos opciones: ser mi sumisa por lo que resta nuestro contrato, o… —Se calló, como queriendo no decir lo que en realidad estaba pensando —. Prometiste no dejarme —estaba confundida, yo no podía dejarlo a él pero el si podía dejarme a mí —. Di algo…

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Sí, Edward, toma mi corazón y juega con él durante los próximos siete meses y luego entrégamelo destrozado?

—Abre la puerta, nena —no me moví ni un centímetro —. Una puerta no te va separar de mí nuevamente. Tienes que aceptar lo que somos, aceptar lo que soy.

¿Podría alguna vez aceptar lo que soy yo para él? Pegué mi cabeza a mis rodillas y me apreté fuertemente a mí misma. Confundida, mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, y por Dios que no sabía qué hacer.

Sentí como abrían la puerta y luego sus pasos hasta llegar a mí, sus brazos abrazaron mi cuerpo y me quebré completamente. Aferré los brazos a su cuello, llorando en su pecho, mientras él me levantaba y me llevaba de regreso a la cama.

— (3) **Se potessi lasciarti andare**—susurró en su idioma de cuna —, (4) **ma non posso, almeno non ora** —separé mi cabeza de su pecho y él limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos. Sshh… No más llanto, piccola. Ya va salir el sol, debemos dormir —asentí mientras nos recostaba en la cama, jalándome hasta dejar mi cabeza recostada en su pecho —. Más tarde hablaremos del contrato que quieres firmar y dejaremos todo de tal manera que nos satisfaga a ambos.

—Edward…

—Más tarde Principessa —sus brazos se aferraron a mi cintura mientras escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón.

.

.

Tocaban la puerta insistentemente, desperté y él aún dormía. Acaricié su pecho antes de sentir nuevamente el insistente toque, caminé hasta la entrada sintiendo un poco de dolor por cada paso que daba, tomé mi bata del suelo y la deslicé por mi cuerpo rodando con mis pies la ropa de Edward tirada en el suelo y a la vista.

—Dios, pensé que... No pensé efectivamente, se te hace tarde. ¡Caray, Isabella! Tenemos que tomar el bus, caminar tres cuadras y... —La cantaleta de V paró, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y miró un punto fijo en la pared.

— ¿V? —Pregunté realmente preocupada. Mi pequeña amiga era una parlanchina sin remedio y verla callada de un momento a otro, era sinónimo del fin del mundo.

— ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Oh Dios!... —Me giré para ver la cara pícara de mi bestia personal, enfundado solo en su bóxer negros mientas se rascaba el hombro.

—Al parecer se nos hizo tarde, ¿no? —Dijo antes de emitir un bostezo. Llegó hasta mí, dándome un beso en el tope de mi cabeza. —Edward Masen, señorita —extendió su mano. V, estaba paralizada y yo no podía creerlo…

—Soy… V para los amigos —pude ver el sonrojo que cubrió su cuerpo aun con guantes, gabardina y pasamontañas.

—Un gusto, V —sonrió. Oh sí, podía ver las bragas de mi amiga desintegrándose en cinco, cuatro, tres… —Voy a darme un ducha en esa excusa de baño que tú tienes —se giró caminando hasta la ducha. V no respiraba, no se movía y juraba por todos los santos que el interrogatorio iba ser largo, entonces Edward puso la cereza —. Te espero adentro.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, mi amiga se giró a mí.

— ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! Eres una perra con suerte, ese es el Heathcliff que yo me merezco. Eres una muy, muy mala amiga. Me voy a ir ahora y le diré a la que tú estás enferma... —Hablaba sin parar —. ¡Oh sí! ¡Muy enferma! ¡Que tuviste una noche terrible!... ¡Diablos! No quiero ni imaginar tu puta noche —el sonrojo en mi rostro llego a límites insospechados —. Seguro fue muy placentera, pero joder… Isabella, ¡te juro por todos los putos dioses de Asgard que del interrogatorio no te salvas! Dios, yo hablando de hombres con el demonio por dentro y tú tenías uno para ti solita y muy bien guardado, estoy enojada... Oh sí, ¡muy enojada! —Dijo saliendo del departamento sin siquiera permitirme hablar.

Escuché una maldición desde el baño y sonreí... La calefacción estaba apagada.

Me quité la bata y lo acompañé en el baño.

—Demonios mujer… —Dijo temblando cuando entre al baño —. ¡Esto está helado! —dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por sus fuertes brazos.

Moví una pequeña palanca dejando que el agua caliente nos rodeara a ambos, aún me dolía nuestra conversación de hace unas horas pero por muy perverso que pareciese, prefería disfrutarlo unos meses que perderlo desde ya. Me incliné un poco alcanzando sus labios a la vez que sus brazos apretaban mi cintura y sus manos acariciaban mi trasero.

Fue un beso largo, en donde como para variar su lengua sometía la mía, su barba hacía cosquillas en mis mejillas, mientras sus brazos me tenían unos centímetros alejada del suelo.

— ¿Tienes algo con lo cual pueda hacer la deforestación del jardín del Edén? —Preguntó separándose de mí, asentí caminando hasta la repisa y tomando una cuchilla de afeitar, él sonrió —. Siéntate en el váter —obedecí como un robot, lo vi agacharse un poco frente a mí —. Abre las piernas, principessa —Dios, no podía creer lo que el pensaba a hacer iba a…. Su precioso dedo delineó toda la raja de mi intimidad. Subió la mirada dándome una mirada muy pícara, mientras tomaba el jabón líquido dejando caer un chorro en su palma y luego esparciéndolo en mi intimidad.

Gemí…

Y el maldito bastardo rió.

—Después, Piccola —volvió a sonreír antes de deslizar la cuchilla en mi centro ardiente —. Esto es una medida desesperada, **affetto** —esa palabra era nueva, y era la segunda vez que se la escuchaba. Nota mental… ¡Dios! ¡Qué nota mental ni que ocho cuartos! Verlo allí de rodillas ante mí, rasurando mí intimidad, me tenía al borde de un orgasmo —. Haré una cita para que vaya a casa una de las asistentes de Francis.

_¡Las torturadoras!_ —Gritó mi Sub, pero también estaba hecha melaza con lo que él hacía. Rasuró los bordes exteriores haciéndome enrojecer, no sé si de excitación o de vergüenza, dejando mi centro perfectamente depilado a excepción de la línea de bikini.

Su miembro estaba erguido en toda su gloria y yo no podía negar que estaba muy, muy húmeda, y no a causa de la ducha.

—Verte así ante mí es como una visión, Isabella. (6)¿Cosa diavolo è successo a me quando ti vedo? Non posso innamorarmi di te ... non potevo sopportare se qualcosa di brutto dovesse accadere—no entendí, lo vi tomar la ducha íntima y la graduó, retirando el jabón y luego botó la rasuradora. Sus dedos se adentraron en ms pliegues. Jadeé aferrándome de sus hombros, le hice subir la cabeza y le besé.

Todo fue muy rápido y cuando quise reaccionar, mi espalda estaba pegada al frio mármol de la cerámica mientras jadeaba y gemía sin control.

Sip, este hombre tomaba la pastilla azul.

.

.

.

Me había colocado unos jean deslavados y un jersey cuello alto de color marrón, tenía mis bailarinas puestas y el abrigo cerca a la puerta para cuando saliéramos. Mi cabello había crecido de tal manera que ahora sí podía hacerme una coleta y no un remedo de esta.

Edward tenía puesto su pantalón gris junto con el suéter, la camisa estaba completamente destrozada y su saco aún reposaba en el sofá mientras yo preparaba algo sencillo: omelet de jamón y tostadas francesas con jugo de naranja para la bestia y café para mí.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ese hombre me había hecho suya, pero el dolor en mi intimidad me recordaba lo mucho que lo había disfrutado.

Sonreí colocando el plato frente a él, su cara de un momento a otro se había crispado con preocupación mientras miraba el blackberry.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunté temiendo la reacción.

—Nada que deba preocuparte.

—Se que soy tu sumisa, pero me gustaría poder ayudarte —susurré acariciando su mejilla.

—No es nada, solo otro titular amarillista, si seguimos así, Masen Corp. se irá al infierno. No vamos a tener con qué respaldar los nuevos proyectos, la sucursal de Italia no puede con toda la mierda que James hizo acá —se frotó la sien preocupado —. Jasper y yo, hemos hecho lo posible porque el verdadero escándalo no salga a la luz pública, pero si seguimos así tendré que cerrar esta sucursal. Lo peor de todo es que le maldito sigue teniendo el 30% de las acciones de la compañía. Pude sacarlo de la presidencia pero no de la junta directiva —dejó el celular en la mesa —. Si hubiese sabido que cocinabas tan bien, hubiese podido sacar a Angela de la cocina —, se metió el tenedor en la boca —. (7)**Semplicemente squisito**—ronroneó en italiano.

Sonreí por su ronroneo.

—Edward, no tendré mucha información sobre lo que está pasando en tu empresa pero he leído titulares y visto cosas en estos últimos meses, ¿no puedes decirle a los demás miembros que él ha hecho malos manejos y…

—No Isabella, esto no funciona así. Le estoy dando al maldito el valor triplicado de lo que valen esas acciones y no quiere. Toda su vida se ha dedicado a joderme y por lo que veo, aún no termina —separó el plato —. Ha sido suficiente para mí.

No había comido nada…

Marcó unos números en su celular. — ¿Estás abajo? —Dijo con voz de hierro —. Dos segundos —se giró hacia mí trancando la llamada. —Seth está abajo, nos vamos.

—Solo déjame lavarme los dientes.

Asintió.

Salimos del edificio y no pude evitar sentir celos por las miradas que mis vecinas daban a mi hombre. ¡Dios! Mi hombre… aunque no me amaba, era mío. Me había jurado no haber estado con nadie en este último mes, a parte había dicho que me necesitaba por como olía, recordé a Ayleen y como Caleb le olía a Mango. Edward olía a Dolce & Gabanna, también olía a menta y Whisky, y a sudor después de un fabuloso orgasmo, yo olía… Dios yo no olía a nada.

Seth sonrió mientras abría nuestra puerta, nos subimos al auto y no pude evitar preguntarle: — ¿A qué olía Carlie?

—Mmm… —Despegó la mirada de su celular.

—Tú dijiste que mi olor era como el de ella y yo…

—Eso es algo que no te diré —y sabía que no me lo diría. Me dejó en el hospital, afortunadamente yo no trabajaba hoy aunque la loca de V había dicho que le diría no sé qué cosas a la Sra. Cope —. Vendré por ti y la niña, Cullen me avisará cuando firmen la salida.

—Edward…

—Sin discusión, Isabella. Sé una buena chica y ven aquí y bésame —me acerqué a él y dejé que mis labios tocaran los suyos antes de que su beso voraz me consumiera por completo.

.

.

.

El hombre sigue resistiendose! Me vuelve loca se los juro... Pero yo lo amo asi!, les dejo la traduccion como siempre, gracias por sus Revs niñas hacen a esta chica feliz.

(1)Jamás... Nunca en tu puta vida, vuelvas a dejarme. ¡Dios! Esto no debería ser así, esto no debería… ¡Joder!

(2)Mía... Mía... Mía

(3)Si pudiera te dejaría ir

(4)pero no puedo, al menos no ahora

(5)Cariño

(6)¿Qué demonios me sucede cuando te veo? Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti… No podría soportar si algo malo te llegase a suceder

(7)Simplemente exquisito

Aryam :P


	17. Creyendo en el Destino

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**_

_**.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por **__**Verónica Pereyra**_

_**(Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:P**_

.

La gente cree que el destino es como un río que fluye en una sola dirección. Pero yo le he visto la cara al tiempo y es como un océano en la tormenta.

.

Se llega a amar no cuando se encuentra a la persona perfecta, sino cuando aprendemos a ver de manera perfecta a la persona imperfecta." -Sam Keen-

Creyendo en el destino

.

.

Respiré suavemente cuando las puertas corredizas del hospital se cerraron tras de mí.

_Calma…—_Susurró mi Sub, volví a tomar otra gran bocanada de aire, caminé hasta el ascensor y oprimí el botón seis.

Saludé a las enfermeras que estaban en el pasillo, después de la complicación de Andy, habíamos pasado un largo mes aquí, y conocía a casi todas las chicas.

Llegué hasta la puerta de mi princesita y sonreí al ver a mi amigo con ella en el sofá, afortunadamente hacía una semana le habían quitado los cables que tenía, y despejando un poco el cuarto solo dejando la pequeña cuna.

—Qué bueno que llegaste —dijo Mike levantándose del sofá, y entregándome a mi pequeña—. No sé cómo no te matas en ese sofá, es jodidamente incomodo —movió su cabeza haciendo sonar sus huesos—. ¿No dormiste bien anoche?, tienes una cara de no haber pegado el ojo...

—Algo así —susurré apretando a Andy contra mi cuerpo.

— ¿Estas preocupada por algo? —Inquirió encarando una ceja.

—Lo normal, pienso en nuestro futuro.

—Sabes que mi casa es tu casa, a Alec le va hacer mucha falta la pequeña diabla. No tenías por qué haberte ido.

—Tú me amenazaste con quitarme la única persona que me mantiene cuerda.

—Te dije que eso había sido por la efervescencia del momento —bufó.

—Como sea —me senté en el sofá y Andy trató de bajarse.

— ¿Crees poder con todo? El trabajo, la universidad, Andy...

—Buscaré una guardería.

—Isabella…

—Michael, es mi vida, tengo que empezar a pensar Andy no va ser una niña por siempre, y yo tengo derecho a buscar un gran futuro tanto para ella como para mí.

—Eso puedo entenderlo, mujer, lo que no puedo hacer es el entender por qué irte de casa, de nuestra casa.

—Porque debo aprender a enfrentar el mundo.

— ¿No será más bien porque quieres un lugar sola para que el maldito vaya a verte?

Demonios, Mike siempre atinaba.

—Es mi vida Mike, te pido el favor de que no te inmiscuyas.

—Tengo razón... ¡Joder, Bella! Yo te creía más inteligente, pero veo que eres tan hueca como todas.

—Estas ofendiéndome —le dije lo más calmada posible.

— ¡Me importa una mierda!, también te dejaste tentar por la cara bonita y el dinero de ese hombre. ¿Eso es lo que quieres para un futuro? ¿Ser una puta más para él?

—Sal de la habitación, Mike —le dije mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya estoy con Andy, puedes irte —me dolía ser tan hiedra con mi mejor amigo, pero Dios... A veces Mike necesitaba el filtro que Alec botaba con facilidad—. Vete, antes que tú y yo tengamos una discusión realmente fuerte —me levanté del sofá y dejé a Andy en la cunita de barandas.

—Bella, yo… Yo no quise…

—Solo vete, ¿vale Mike? Hablaremos más tarde.

—Le diré a Alec que vengamos por ti para llevarte a Dumbo esta tarde —asentí y luego sentí como la puerta era cerrada, había hablado con Edward de muchas cosas, pero seguía en el mismo estatus. Era su sumisa y él, mi dominante. Andy empezó a tallarse los ojitos, miré mi reloj de pulsera y la arrullé en mis brazos. Minutos después su pequeña boquita yacía abierta mientras ella dormía.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión, CNN mostraba el titular de prensa del New York Times en la sección de Finanzas:

_Otro Escándalo para Masen Corp.. Se rumora que el antiguo presidente de la sucursal establecida en NY ha hecho malos manejos..._

Dejé de escuchar cuando empezaron a mostrar fotos de Edward, tanto en Nueva York como en Italia, también había fotos de Jasper y Alice.

_Las cabezas visibles de la organización Edward Masen y Jasper Whitlock han estado presentes_…

El conductor seguía hablando.

¡Diablos, Alice! Ella ya estaba a punto de tener su bebé, o ya lo habría tenido... ¡Qué mala amiga había sido yo! Simplemente había desaparecido.

Una nueva fotografía salió en el televisor mientras la chica hablaba, era Edward, iba de la mano de una chica de pelo rubio, alta y muy hermosa.

_Él te necesita, ¿recuerdas? Nos los dijo mientras nos…_ —Moví la cabeza mientras recordaba en qué momento lo había dicho. Llevé las manos a mi cara y revolví un poco mi cabello, suspiré y recosté mi cabeza en el cabecero del sofá y poco a poco el sueño me venció.

Las horas fueron pasando y la doctora Cullen entró para hacerle una última revisión a mi pequeña, ella estaba distraída con sus muñecos de felpa.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella —dijo en su tono profesional—. La orden ya está firmada, tus amigos están afuera —sonrió alzando a Andy—. Debes pasar por facturación para finiquitar la salida —sonreí.

—Le diré a Alec que...

—Ve tranquila, yo me quedo con ella, tiene la edad de Daniel así que puedo con esto —sonrió nuevamente y la imité, y salí de la habitación. Imaginé todo menos verlo allí, hablando tan tranquilamente con Alec mientras Mike bufaba y se concentraba en su celular.

—Me has dado unas excelentes ideas, Alec —dijo Edward—. Me gustaría que te pasaras por la empresa y hablaras con los ineptos que tengo en el ámbito jurídico —se giró a verme y contuve la respiración, él era tan... Tan... Suspiré.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Dijo Mike mirándome fijamente.

—Voy a finiquitar los documentos de salida, debo ir a facturación.

—Te acompaño, además la chequera la tengo yo.

—No es necesario, Alec, solo voy a buscar unos documentos y luego tendremos que cancelar.

—Eso no va ser necesario —me giré completamente viendo a Edward, él no acababa de decir eso—. Las cuentas del hospital están saldadas.

—No lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —Dije mirándolo fijamente.

Él se levantó del sofá con todo su porte de: "No me retes".

—Hablemos —dijo en voz pausada.

Caminamos hasta el consultorio del doctor Smith. Cuando la puerta se cerró, sus labios atacaron los míos fieramente, me tomó todo mi autocontrol, el de mi Sub y el de todas las mujeres del planeta tierra, no corresponder al demandante, húmedo, exitoso y caliente beso.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Dijo separándose de mí.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Mi voz salió tan rota… Decepcionada.

—Te lo dije ayer, una relación de dominante y sumisa no es solo sexo. Tengo que velar por ti y si tú traes una arandela en el camino, también velaré por la arandela.

— ¿Tú acabas de llamar a mi hija, arandela? —Bufó—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—No importa cómo demonios la llamé —dijo enojado—, lo que quiero es que entiendas que mi papel en esto, es velar por ti, y si tengo que pagar la jodida cuenta de hospital por ti, lo haré. Tengo dinero como para que las fundaciones que patrocina Masen Corp. estén vigentes por años como para que me vengas a armar lío por 360.000 malditos dólares, eres mi sumisa, la mujer que comparte la cama conmigo y me importa un jodido infierno si te parece o no.

—No has entendido nada, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué diablos tengo que entender, Isabella? La que no entiende eres tú... ¡Demonios, es solo dinero! —Gritó, no le dije nada. Salí del consultorio dando un fuerte portazo, mientras tomaba todo el aire que podía para no llorar, caminé rápidamente hasta llegar junto a Mike.

—Trescientos sesenta mil dólares —le dije. Mi amigo sacó la chequera de su mochila y se apoyó en la mesa haciendo el cheque por la cantidad que había solicitado.

Estaba terminando de firmarlo cuando sentí la presencia de Edward a mi espalda, Mike rasgó el cheque y me lo tendió, espabilé queriendo no llorar… Una puta, la mujer que calienta su cama, su sumisa y qué más… ¿Solo eso? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde habían quedado las putas palabras de anoche? Mi olor, su necesidad...

Me giré con toda la dignidad posible: —Tu dinero —le enseñé el cheque.

—Quédatelo —dijo con voz gruesa.

—No es tu responsabilidad —empujé el cheque hasta su pecho, él bufó y luego recibió el cheque. Iba sonreír complacida cuando vi lo que hizo, rompió el cheque en dos, luego en cuatro, seis, hasta dejar solo virutas de papel. Caminó hasta Mike y le dio los papeles. —Yo no lo necesito —se giró sobre sus pies enojado y caminó hacia la salida, su cuerpo gritaba enojo a los cuatro vientos.

_Nos va a nalguear_ —dijo mi Sub.

_No, no puede_ —le respondí.

_Perdón, ayer dijo muchas cosas que hoy ni sus luces..._ —replicó.

_No va a golpearme nuevamente_ —aseguré.

_No vamos a dejarlo ir, ¿o sí?_ —su voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada.

—Bella —la voz de Mike me saco de mi divagues mentales. —Alec tiene todo listo para poder irnos, ¿iras a nuestra casa?

—No —miré el pasillo por donde Edward se había ido—. Iré a mi casa, con mi hija, y mis planes serán iguales que los que tenía hace dos días —me giré sin importarme que el magnánimo se largara.

.

.

.

.

Andy estaba dormida, había cambiado su ropita por un pijama cómodo y había soltado la cola de caballo que le había hecho Alec. Mis amigos acababan de irse: Mike, Alec y mi loquis V, me habían hecho pasar un tarde agradable y sin pensar en mi bestia, aunque mi amiga me había mirado con ojitos de _"aún te odio"_, más sin embargo, cuando fuimos a la cocina a buscar unas bebidas, ella solo dijo _"no es el momento",_ y salió contándole uno de sus chistes a Alec.

Ahora que todos se habían ido, aprovechando que Andy dormía plácidamente, me había dado una ducha y colocado un conjunto para dormir. La noche estaba fresca, así que me cercioré que mi pequeña estuviese realmente abrigada y salí a la sala de estar, me asomé por la ventana viendo caer los copos de nieve, miré el reloj en la pared y no pude evitar recordar que ayer a esta misma hora, Edward Masen, me pedía que no lo dejara y hoy, él se había marchado.

Suspiré...

Volví a mirar a la calle, si seguía nevando así, habría un gran problema mañana para salir, aunque mañana tampoco trabajaría así que estaría en casa con Andy. Hacía tantos meses que no me quedaba un día en cama con mi peque, que mañana nada me sacaría de la habitación.

Dos toques en la puerta me hicieron saltar de mi lugar, estaba casi segura que V solo estaba esperando que se fueran Mike y Alec para venir a hacerme la inquisición, pasé las manos por mi cabello y abrí la puerta.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar, mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos, mis manos se agarraron de sus hombros mientras mi pecho latía desaforado.

— ¡Qué demonios me hiciste, bruja! —Gimió Edward entre el beso—. Maledicalo, maledicalo, maledicalo —se separó de mí—. Respira —susurró.

Se me había olvidado que sus besos tenían la capacidad de sacarme del mundo.

Siguió dentro del departamento y se dejó hacer en el sofá.

Desperté de mi atontamiento. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Edward?

—(1)**Tu mi tiri fuori di proporzione, Isabella Swan. Si accende il mio mondo, tu sei come una droga per me cagna. Ho bisogno dei tuoi baci ei tuoi orgasmi, mi sono maledetto per causa tua..**Yo te necesito y haré lo necesario para que te quedes a mi lado, mientras estoy en este condenado continente.

—Quiero que dejes de tratarme como una puta —llegué hasta su lado y me coloqué de rodillas en el parqué—. No lo soy, Edward.

—Si pensase que eres una puta, no te habría elegido, Isabella, pero lo hice, te elegí y ahora no sé si hice lo correcto. Estas entregándote a mí de una manera que no merezco, que no quiero, ni acepto; pero soy un maldito cerdo egoísta que te necesita en la cama —mi rostro se contrajo—. No como una puta, sino como una mujer dispuesta a entregarme placer, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es protección por el tiempo que este aquí y dinero.

Me aleje rápidamente de él. —Para ser un CEO brillante eres muy estúpido, Edward Masen, no quiero ni tu dinero, ni tu poder. Nada de lo que representa el apellido Masen, para lo único que el dinero me servía ya estaba cubierto, lo más importante de mi vida está en esa habitación, lo único por lo que yo respiro y vivo, y luego llegaste tú y...

—Sshh… —Llegó hasta mí—. Por favor no lo digas, Bella, por favor no lo hagas... Yo he sido un puto cabrón de mierda contigo, te lastimé y tú vienes a decirme tu palabra de seguridad, cuando no la necesitas. No lo quiero, no eso, quiero tu cuerpo caliente, quiero tu coño estrecho y la sumisión de tus besos, pero no eso que tú crees sentir por mí.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mi corazón partiéndose en miles de partículas, esta sería mi vida, lo que él quería para mí... ¿Quería ser yo eso para él?

Mi Sub me miraba sin verme, podía ver el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo también.

—Entonces vete —dije sin verlo—. Déjame, porque yo no puedo extralimitar mis límites y poner en peligro a la segunda persona que más… Que más amo en este mundo.

—Prometiste no dejarme —alzó mi rostro—. Prometiste no acabar el contrato.

Contrato, eso es lo que éramos, simples pedazos de papel.

— ¿Me dejaras tú una vez lo acabemos?

—Lo haré, en Londres yo... —Se calló y respiró fuertemente—. Yo tengo una sumisa en Londres.

¡Oh sí, señores! Estaba confirmado, ¿puede el corazón partirse cuando ya está roto?

—Vete de mi casa, Edward —mi voz salió ronca—. Por todos los dioses, ¡vete y no regreses!

—Isabella...

— ¡Vete!... Quiero que te vayas, quiero olvidar que exististe, quiero... —Mis lágrimas ya salían solas—. Quiero que tú me…

Sus brazos se envolvieron a mi cuerpo. —Por favor, por favor, cumple tu parte. No me dejes ahora, Isabella —lloré como niña entre sus brazos mientras me sostenía a su fuerte pecho. Lloré porque yo no debía enamorarme y lloré porque él se negaba al amor—. Solo son siete meses, Principessa —me apretó más a él—. Ven conmigo a casa, tú y tu hija —dijo en voz baja—, yo las protegeré a ambas, lo juro —besó mi nariz y sus labios bajaron hasta besarme.

Era un beso cargado de necesidad, de temor y por un demonio yo lo amaba. Lo amaba, no podía dejarlo aunque mi razón me estuviera dando diez mil razones para dejarlo ir, aunque mi corazón yaciera en partículas pulverizadas, había que ser realistas y él no me iba a amar. Él estaba completamente cerrado a esa opción pero me necesitaba a igual manera como yo lo necesitaba a él.

Tenía siete meses para disfrutarlo, aunque al final del camino de Isabella Swan, quedaran solo vestigios. Lo besé de la misma manera que él me besaba a mí.

—Necesito tiempo —dije cuando nos separamos por falta de aire.

—No —fue tajante—, te necesito demasiado.

—No puedo.

—Lo prometiste.

—Por favor...

—No puedo dejar de verte, no estoy preparado para dejarte ir ahora.

—Puedes venir todas las noches y hablaremos, pero no me besaras, no me tocaras, no nada. Puedo ser tu amiga, Edward.

—Yo no tengo amigos, Isabella.

—Sí los tienes, Jasper y Alice, el doctor Cullen...

—No.

—Sí, déjame ser tu amiga y dame tiempo para asimilar todo.

—Una semana, Isabella, y vendré todas las malditas noches. Y cuando pase esta semana, te follaré tan fuerte que no vas querer separarme de ti.

—Lo sé, bestia.

Se levanto del sofá y alisó las arrugas de su saco. —Me voy, Swan, pero solo es una semana y luego volverás a ser mía, mi habitación de juegos te extraña, nena, y mi polla también.

Esa noche no dormí, ¿cómo demonios podía ser su amiga cuando yo quería mas? Di vueltas en la cama mientras divagaba una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida, desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza y enfoqué mi vista en la pequeña personita que me miraba con sus grandes ojos azules.

—Buenos días, tesoro —dije levantándome de la cama. Andy batió sus manitos, pidiéndome que la alzara y así lo hice, la acomodé en mi cintura como un monito y caminamos a la cocina.

Saqué un biberón de la nevera, encendí la estufa y coloqué el biberón en agua caliente para que estuviera al clima adecuado, cuando estuvo listo, caminamos hasta dejarnos caer en el sofá. Le entregué el biberón a Andy y encendí el televisor pasando distraídamente los canales, cuando Po apareció en la pantalla supe que estaba perdida, Andy soltó el biberón y me dio una de sus mejores sonrisas. Gemí internamente, mientras veía a Lala cantar una canción. Dios, odiaba los teletubies...

Diablos, ¿qué eran ellos extraterrestres? Joder, ni siquiera se movían bien y estaba casi segura que Pinky Winky era homosexual, usaba una cartera… Se suponía que la única niña del grupo era Lala.

Salté de la silla cuando mi momento favorito del programa llegó: "Hora de la tubi despedida, hora de la tubi despedida"... Joder, ¿en qué momento me había quedado dormida? Bufé mirando a mi bebé palmear, no podía volverme a ocurrir, pero tenía ya varias noches sin dormir bien.

Pasé el canal antes que empezara un nuevo programa estúpido, dejé en Bob Esponja, me gustaba arenita. Después de una mañana de flojera avanzada, en la que me aprendí todas las canciones de Hi5...

_Mira a mis ojos, cuenta diez y veras que te encontraré otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez..._

Le di un baño a Andy y un nuevo biberón antes de dejarla en su cunita e irme a bañar, estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando sentí como tocaban la puerta. Era temprano, apenas si rebasaban las dos de la tarde, recordé que Alec y Mike vendrían un rato así que me cerré el botón del jean y me bajé la camiseta, Andy estaba dormida y no quería despertarla.

V me miraba inquisidoramente: —Ok, Swan —dijo entrando—, ayer venía en la noche para acá cuando vi a tu Heathcliff caminar, ¡Joder! Amo como ese hombre mueve el trasero con cada paso —se dejó caer en el sofá—. Mueve tu culo para acá y cuéntame como conociste a ese adonis caído del cielo. Dime algo, ¿sabe mover su serpiente? —Subió las cejas de manera chistosa.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases ahora, V? —Pregunté.

—El chisme bramaba, así que aquí me tienes. No te hagas la chistosita conmigo y cuéntamelo todo. ¿Por qué yo que pido un hombre como esos no me llega y tú que no lo quieres... —Se quedó callada—. Ya decía yo: tu material de lectura, esas no ganas de que te dominaran... ¡Jesús, María y José! Es un demonio, ¿verdad? ¡Y no tiene una serpiente, tiene una anaconda! —Gritó y yo solté a reír.

—Ven para acá, pequeña chismosa, que Andrea está durmiendo —dije caminando hasta la cocina y sacando el bote de helado de la nevera. Le conté todo a V, por primera vez me olvidé del maldito CDC y le conté a mi amiga lo demonio que podía ser Edward Masen. V me miraba con una mezcla de envidia, adoración, veneración, mientras yo le relataba los cuatro meses que duro nuestro contrato—. Y así lo conocí.

— ¡Es una bestia! —Reí porque así lo llamaba yo—. Uuuff… Bells, ¿no sabes si tiene un amigo o algo así? Yo no necesito dinero, lo haría por amor al arte —sonrió pícaramente llevando una cucharada de helado a la boca.

— ¿Aceptarías que te atara, golpeara y te dijera como debes respirar y cuánto debes tomar de aire? —Le pregunté, y ella se quedó con la cuchara en la boca pensando. Revolvió su largo cabello negro con una mano y sonrió.

—Bueno, no sé si eso de golpearme sea bueno, pero joder sí que aceptaría que me amarrara y usase juguetitos conmigo —sonrió.

—No sabes lo que dices —negué con la cabeza.

—No, pero si sé lo que deseo: un hombre oscuro, de ojos azules lujuriosos y cabellos castaños, que me mire con ojos de "voy a follarte toda la maldita noche". Eso sería el paraíso —volvía a negar, a V le faltaba una tuerca.

_Nosotras queremos lo mismo_ —bufó mi Sub.

_No, yo quiero amarlo_ —respondí.

El resto de la conversación se centró en cosas banales, a las 5 en punto la puerta volvió a sonar, y Alec y Mike corrieron donde Andy que veía atentamente la casa de Mikey Mouse. Al menos no estaba viendo hi5 o los teletubies. Cuando empezó la cancioncita, V cambió el canal, colocando Mikey, y a mi nena parecía gustarle. Alec tomó a mi bebé y se dedicó a bailar con ella, cuando en la TV empezaron a bailar.

Mike nos observó un momento y luego se unió a hablar con nosotras, cuando el reloj dio las nueve, Andy yacía dormida en brazos de Mike. Ese era su trabajo, dormirla y mirarla por largo tiempo sin decir palabra alguna. Alec y V parecían dos ebrios riéndose por todo y por nada, Mike se levantó del sofá y llevó a Andy a la habitación.

—Creo que debemos irnos —dijo mirando a Seiya.

—Oh, tranquilo corazón, no te lo voy a robar —dijo V dándole una palmada a Alec en la espalda—. Te amo bebe, eres un amor —dijo a mi amigo—, pero me gustan bien machos —rió—. Yo sí me voy, sabes tesorooo que vivooo muy lejossss —dijo alargando las últimas letras de cada palabra, con un beso todos abandonaron mi departamento.

Caminé hasta la habitación desnudándome, y luego entrando a la regadera. Tiempo después me puse un pijama calentito, pues la noche estaba fría, me cercioré que Andy estuviese bien abrigada, pero Mike siempre la acostaba y la dejaba bien abrigada a mi bebé. Parecía un angelito, tenía una piernita sobre el barandal de la cuna y estaba atravesada, lo normal en ella, caminé hasta el sofá mirando por la ventana los copos de nieve caer. Dos golpes secos sonaron en la puerta y suspiré.

_Eres su amiga_ —me recordé—_. No dejes que te bese. Hagas lo que hagas no lo toques, o perderás._

_Deja la estupidez que lo extraño_ —bufó mi Sub, y yo rodé los ojos mientras abría.

Estaba vestido completamente de negro, y solo resaltaba la corbata gris perlada con la que me ató una vez.

Caminó con aire decidido y se sentó en el sofá quitándose el saco, por un momento todo fue silencio, lo vi suspirar pero no pude moverme de la puerta mientras sus ojos verdes me escudriñaban.

—Háblame de ti —dijo en tono de voz suave—. ¿Quién eres, Isabella Swan?

—No... —Me aclaré la voz—. ¿No me investigaste?

—Sí, lo hice.

—Entonces sabes todo de mí.

—Solo sé que escapaste de tu casa siendo muy niña, y que tienes una pequeña que dices es tuya —pasó las manos por sus cortos cabellos—. Quieres hablar, Piccola, entonces ven aquí y habla —palmeó el sofá. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a él y me senté a su lado, aspirando el aroma que me volvía loca.

— ¿Por dónde empiezo...

—Sería bueno si lo haces por el principio.

—Mi padre era un hijo de puta —dije cerrando los ojos—. Golpeaba a mi madre hasta cansarse, la ensangrentaba, y ella como idiota seguía allí, sirviéndole en todos los aspectos. Yo lo odiaba, así que un día fui a casa de una compañera de clases, y cuando volví… Mi madre estaba tirada al pie de las escaleras, no respondía, así que llamé al 911... Murió —sentí una lágrima rodar por mi mejilla—. Un accidente dijeron, pero yo sabía que él había llegado, la cama olía a sexo y mi madre había vivido en esa casa toda su jodida vida, ¿se iba a resbalar y caer así sin más? Al día siguiente de su funeral, tomé mis ahorros que no eran muchos y un par de conjuntos de ropa y me fui. Tenía 16 años, viajé desde Phoenix hasta New Jersey, y por azares de la vida conocí a Bree. Ella sufría del corazón, enfermedad heredada por su madre. Le debo lo que soy a Bree, ella fue mi ángel y yo el de ella.

Como él no habló, seguí con mi relato.

—El padre de Bree no era muy diferente al mío. Mi padre abofeteaba con golpes, el de Bree lo hacía con indiferencia, nunca estaba en casa, se iba muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde ebrio hasta la inconsciencia. Eso me convino, ya que yo pude vivir muchos meses en su casa sin que me descubriera… A los tres meses de vivir allí, Bree se enamoró, el chico no era de por ahí pero mi amiga lo amaba. Nunca lo vi, pero varias veces la acompañaba a los lugares que ella lo veía...

— ¿Cómo jodidos no lo viste nunca?

—Siempre me quedaba lejos de ellos, ya que no quería invadir su intimidad. Bree lo vio por cinco meses más y luego un día me dijo que no la acompañara, y que me escondiera bien por si su padre llegaba, que cuando regresara me lo contaría todo. Daría mi vida por volver a ver su cara cuando regresó, ella estaba simplemente radiante, tan enamorada que la envidié porque había encontrado un hombre bueno y cariñoso, que le diera el amor que su padre le negaba. La madre de Bree murió cuando ella nació y su padre siempre la culpo de eso... Cliché o no Edward, pero eso fue lo que pasó, en fin... —Abrí los ojos y pasé las manos por mi cabello mirando al hombre que me miraba fijamente, sus músculos en tensión y su respiración acompasada—. Desde ese día dejé de acompañarla, pero dos meses después, Bree volvió llorando, empacó varias cosas en una mochila y me dijo que se iba, que nos íbamos… Viajamos hasta Chicago, sí lo sé, no muy lejos pero fue hasta donde nos alcanzó el dinero. En un hotelucho de no muy buena reputación, ella me confesó que estaba embarazada y que su novio no era más que un imbécil pusilánime. Ella había pasado todo el viaje entre lágrimas y yo no quise agobiarla más. Al día siguiente, empezamos a buscar trabajo, algo difícil pues aún era menor de edad, pero conseguimos trabajar como meseras en una pastelería.

—Toda la vida has sido una mesera.

—No es un trabajo denigrante, Edward, es solo un trabajo.

—Continúa.

—Con los meses el embarazo empezó a notarse en Bree, y la despidieron por eso y a mí por ser menor de edad, ese día en la pastelería estaba Alec. Él era de muy buena posición económica y nos ofreció ayuda, Bree no quería, pero yo tenía la mala costumbre de confiar en mi instinto, así que nos fuimos a su lujoso departamento en Central Park. Allí vivimos dos meses, hasta que Alec conoció a Mike y sus padres se enteraron de su inclinación sexual, querían casarlo con una tipa y él se negó... ¿Puedes creer que no solo renegaron de él, sino que también le cerraron todas las puertas en bufetes? —Suspiré—… Fueron meses muy duros, Alec se negó a dejarnos ir y nos fuimos todos a vivir a casa de Mike, en el Bronx. A Bree no le caía bien Mike y él nunca pudo sostenerle la mirada, una vez llegué y los encontré discutiendo. Bree se negó a hablar y yo nunca la presioné, quiso que nos fuéramos, pero ella tenía siete meses de embarazo y yo pensaba en su bebé. El doctor Thomas, un amigo de los padres de Alec, nos ayudaba con los controles y un amigo de él checaba el corazón de mi amiga. Fue un embarazo largo y complicado, Mike hipotecó la casa y el negocio con tal de que Bree tuviese los medicamentos necesarios y pues… Tuviésemos qué llevarnos a la boca. También compró muchas cosas para Andy, cosas que mi amiga nunca le recibió —los recuerdos venían a mí, después de tanto tiempo —. A los ocho meses, ella estaba muy mal y tuvimos que hospitalizarla. Su embarazó se complicó por algo, por más que le pedí que me dijera qué había sucedido, ella no quiso —subí los pies al sofá, pegando mis rodillas a mi pecho—. Bree murió pero antes le pidió a Thomas que todos los documentos de Andy salieran con mi nombre, como si yo fuese su madre. Antes de entrar al quirófano me pidió que cuidase de su bebé, yo la hice prometer que la cuidaríamos juntas, y ella lo hizo, pero no cumplió su promesa. Yo estuve allí cuando Andy dio su primer grito en este mundo, y también cuando mi amiga respiró por última vez —a esta altura ya lloraba.

Edward bajó su mirada, su respiración se había acelerado, pero no se acercó a darme ese abrazo que yo quería que me diera.

— ¿Nunca supiste nada del padre de Andy? —Preguntó con voz trémula.

—No, Bree nunca me dijo.

— ¿Y te quedaste así, sin más?

—No lo conocí nunca, ni siquiera supe su nombre.

— ¿No investigaste? —Se levantó de la silla—. Esa niña era su responsabilidad.

— ¡No! —Dije fuerte, levantándome del sofá también—. Esa niña es mí responsabilidad.

—No, no lo es. Maldita sea, ¿te vendiste por una niña que ni siquiera te pertenece?

—Calla, no sabes nada Edward. Si tuviese que venderme mil veces más por Andy, lo haría, porque esa niña es todo lo que yo tengo en este maldito mundo y es mía, es mi hija.

—Buscaré al padre de Andy —dijo con determinación—. Le haré saber lo que significa ser un hombre.

—No, no lo harás.

—Tiene que hacerse responsable —su voz subió un par de octavas.

—No, no tiene por qué.

—Si fue tan hombre como para follarse a tu amiga, que por lo menos lo sea también para contribuir a la educación de esa chiquilla, ¿o es que piensas educarla a base de café y pasteles?

—A ella no le faltara nada, tendrá amor y cariño de mi parte, de Alec y de Mike.

—Con amor no se compran cosas, libros, estudios, ¿crees que podrás darle mucho siendo una simple mesera de una cafetería? —Espetó cruel.

—Le daré todo lo que pueda darle, y el pago en la cafetería es bueno, y es un trabajo Edward, decente.

—Y si su operación falla, ¿iras nuevamente a The Chalets ? Ya no tienes nada que subastar, ¿serás una puta, Isabella? —Mi mano voló a su mejilla tan fuerte que la palma ardía por el impacto.

—Si lo tengo que ser… —mis lágrimas brotaban de indignación, e ira—. Si tengo que ser una maldita puta para que a mi niña no le falte nada, lo haré Edward. A Andy no le faltará nada porque si tengo que volver a sacrificarme por ella lo haré. Andy es mi hija, no mi responsabilidad, y ningún hijo de puta va venir a quitármela, porque nuestro ADN no es el mismo.

Mi niña presintiendo la situación empezó a llorar, y yo corrí a la habitación porque necesitaba el refugio que solo el calor de Andy me daba. Llegué a la cuna y abracé a mi pequeña, consolándome y consolándola al mismo tiempo, sentí un fuerte portazo y mi llanto se intensificó, poco a poco Andy se quedó dormida.

—Te amo, mi niña, nada nos va separar nunca —susurré antes de acostarla en mi cama y recostarme a su lado.

El día siguiente empezó horriblemente mal, tenía un leve calambre en mi vientre bajo, no tenía ni idea a qué horas me había quedado dormida, las ojeras debajo de mis parpados pesaban como una tonelada.

Me di un baño rápido y desperté a Andy para darle un baño con agua tibia, había amanecido tremendamente frío y lo que Andy menos necesitaba en este momento era pescar un refriado ya que debía llevarla al trabajo, ya que no tenía más días de permiso. Afortunadamente cuando le había dicho a Sra. Cope, ella no había puesto objeción, terminé la maleta justo antes que el timbre sonara. A veces me daban ganas de darle una llave a V, suspiré bajando a Andy de la cama y encaminándome a abrir la puerta.

No era V...

—Buenos días, señorita Isabella —dijo amablemente Seth—. El señor le ha mandado esto —me tendió una caja forrada en un brillante papel plateado, este hombre y sus fetiches. Por un momento pensaba que iba a encontrarme con un nuevo dildo, pero la caja era demasiado pequeña como para que cupiese uno—. También me ha dicho que estoy a su disposición.

— ¿Se atrevió a manejar el todo poderoso? —Seth escondió una sonrisita burlona y negó—. Sigue adelante, Seth, ¿te apetece una taza de café?

—No gracias, señorita, y en cuanto su pregunta, la respuesta es no, el señor tenía una reunión con el doctor Whitlock y varios de los socios. Debo ir por él a las 17:00 hs en punto.

—Pues entonces tendrás mucho tiempo libre, Seth —dije caminando hasta la cocina. Tiré la caja en el desayunador y me giré sacando los dos biberones de mi peque—. ¿Qué es esto Seth? —Señalé la caja.

—No lo sé, señorita, yo debo esperarlas abajo.

—No —Seth me miró con los ojos abiertos—. Vete a Masen Corp. o a la Mansión, yo no te necesito.

—Pero el Señor dijo que...

—Dile al señor que yo te envié.

— ¿Está segura, señorita?

—Bella, mi nombre es Isabella. Bella para los amigos, así que vete acostumbrando —sonreí—. Ve tranquilo, Seth.

—Usted disfruta llevándole la contraria, ¿verdad? —Sonreí.

—Vete ya, Seth —dije negando con la cabeza, cargué a Andy y tomé la mochila antes de irme. Guardé la caja en el bolso y salí a tocarle la puerta a V que muy seguramente la había cogido el día.

El día estuvo relativamente tranquilo, y aunque a la hora del almuerzo hubo bastante movimiento, la Sra. Cope estuvo más que distraída con Andy. A las tres en punto colgué mi delantal junto con V, y ambas caminamos hasta la parada del auto bus que nos llevaría hasta el metro.

Andy iba distraída con una punta de mi cabello, y V y yo íbamos hablando del último capítulo de un libro que estábamos leyendo cuando un auto negro bastante conocido para nosotras pasó justo a nuestro lado.

— ¡Joder! ¿Ese es el auto que yo creo que es? —Dijo V, mirándome a los ojos. Mi primer pensamiento nuevamente fue Edward, pero él no tenía razones para seguirme. Además que él no tenía coches negros y por ultimo lo vería en la noche, o al menos eso había dicho Seth—. Ese auto ya me está dando miedo, Bells —V tomó a Andy de mis brazos y juntas volvimos a tomar nuestro camino.

Cuando llegamos a la parada el auto negro estaba estacionado en la otra acera, V estaba tan distraída con Andy que no lo notó pero a mí me dejo cierto presentimiento en el pecho.

Tomé el metro que me llevaría a casa, mientras V tomó el que la dejaría en su Universidad, camine rápidamente con Andy casi ahogándose entre mis brazos y cuando llegué al departamento cerré con doble llave.

Sabía que ni Mike ni Alec vendrían hoy, así que luego de darle un baño a Andy, la dejé jugando con sus bloquecitos de lego en su corral.

Preparé una comida muy rápida, pastas en salsa Bolognesa con carne molida, y saqué una coca de la nevera. Le di su comida a Andy y nos sentamos a ver Hi5.

Ya me sabía todas las canciones del dichoso grupo. Afortunadamente tan pronto pisaron las 8:30, Andy yacía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Saqué las cosas de la mochila y la caja plateada del bolso, la abrí para encontrarme con un nuevo celular y esta vez no era un Blackberry, era un Smartphone.

Estuve un rato aprendiendo de mi nuevo celular, hasta que sentí que tocaban la puerta, me enredé casi cayendo cuando supe quién era.

Abrí rápidamente para ver a mi bestia hermosa parada en el umbral de la puerta, tenía puesto unos vaqueros, una camisa azul marino por fuera, y una chaqueta de cuero oscura. Si de traje este hombre era hermoso, sin él era un puto dios bajado del Olimpo.

—Hola —dijo con voz gruesa, Angela me dio un saludo con su mano y me pregunté internamente qué carajos hacia ella aquí—. Ve a cambiarte, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

Salí de mi estupor inmediatamente. —Edward yo no puedo, está Andy.

—Angela se quedara con ella, ve a cambiarte, Isabella —pasó a mi lado junto con una tímida Angie—. Es para hoy, Isabella —murmuró entre dientes, caminé hasta el cuarto quitándome los vaqueros que tenía puestos y las bailarinas. Me di una ducha express sin mojar mi cabello, y me vestí con unos nuevos vaqueros, mis botas de gamuza marrón, y un sweater cuello alto. Tomé mi cazadora de cuero y salí a la sala donde estaba Edward mirando por la ventana.

—No vamos a demorarnos, ¿verdad? —Pregunté. Lo vi girarse y darme mi sonrisa favorita, sí señor, era la desintegra bragas.

—Solo un par de horas —caminó hacia mí y levantó mi rostro para besarme. Dios sabe que hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para alejarlo, pero tan pronto sus labios tocaron los míos me volví arcilla moldeable en sus manos, exigió todo de mí en ese beso y yo se lo di, su lengua serpenteó entre mi boca, enredando la mía, sometiéndola en un beso abrazador. Fuego y hielo sentía derretirse en mi boca, su aliento mentolado con un ligero toque de brandy. Mis manos se fueron a su cuello apretándolo más a mí sin importarme la presencia de Angela, y él se detuvo alejándome rápidamente—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tratar de dominar, bella mia Regazza?

—Lo siento —él rió una sonrisa de "no te creo", y la verdad es que no lo sentía para nada.

Le di unas indicaciones a Angela sobre Andy, aunque dudaba que ella despertara hasta mañana a las cinco, salimos del departamento a las nueve en punto.

Seth condujo hasta las afueras de Dumbo, bueno… Muy afuera, hasta un lugar llamado Luna Negra… ¿Una disco?, había pensado todo menos que Edward Masen me llevase a una disco.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —lo miré.

—Quiero enseñarte algunas cosas y este lugar ofrecía algo bueno hoy —dejó salir todo el aire—. Solo espero que no te asustes —susurró y tocó el vidrio para que Seth abriese la puerta.

.

.

.

Jamás en mi loca y jodida vida había entrado en un lugar de estos, era parecido a The Chalets, había música y muchas personas bailando.

— ¿Es un bar BDSM? —Le pregunté. Él asintió—. Quiero irme —tiré de él para salir de allí.

—No, ayer hablamos e hicimos las cosas como tú querías, hoy es mi turno.

—Esto me da miedo, Edward. Quiero irme —sostuvo mi mano fuertemente.

—No me retes, Isabella.

Dios, ¿por qué cuando yo pensaba que él estaba cambiando se portaba tan jodidamente cabrón?

—No me gusta esta gente, no me gustan esos collares, nunca usaré un collar de esos.

—No, nunca lo harás —dijo sin vacilación—. Eres mi sumisa, hace unos días te entregaste a mi por convicción —demonios me estaba arrepintiendo de eso, mi Sub me miró con cara de "sí, como no"—. Gírate, Isabella.

¡Qué!

—Que te gires.

—Edward, no voy a acostarme contigo. ¿Recuerdas qué te dije que... —me hizo girar.

—No voy a follarte, Isabella, porque eso es lo que hacemos tú y yo, follamos… —No debía dolerme pero me dolió, sentí como algo se deslizaba por mi cuello.

—Dijiste que no lo... —Me interrumpió.

—No uno como el de ellos —miré los collares, todos eran horrorosos y denigrantes, negros de cueros con puntillas. El que Edward me colocaba era muy fino —siento lo de ayer.

Y mis piernas se derretían en cinco… Cuatro…

— ¿No buscarás al padre de Andy?

No negó, pero tampoco asintió.

—Edward...

—Solo quiero que veamos algo de una antigua técnica japonesa —subimos las escaleras hasta sentarnos en una de las mesas que tenían vista hacia la pista de baile. Una chica en un diminuto traje rojo de cuero y tacones de infarto llegó hasta nosotros.

—Buenas noches, estoy aquí para complacerlo, señor —bateó sus pestañas postizas y yo vi todo rojo, ¿yo estaba pintada en la pared o qué mierda?

Agarré las manos de Edward sobre la mesa, él observó mis manos y luego sonrió su sonrisa endemoniada. — ¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó coqueto.

— ¿Una coca? —Dije indecisa, la carcajada de Edward fue gloriosa.

— ¿Una coca? —Repitió encarando una ceja.

—Sí, una Coca Cola —le repetí.

—Tráele una Smirnoff Ice y para mí un whiskey doble seco —la chica bateó sus pestañas nuevamente.

_Zorra_ —pensé.

_¿Una qué?_ —Preguntó mi Sub.

_Ni idea..._ —me hice la desentendida.

—La función debe empezar en unos minutos —miró nuestras manos unidas y alzó una ceja—. ¿Marcando territorio, Isabella?

Retiré mis manos de las suyas pero él volvió a unirlas, enredando sus dedos en los míos.

— ¿Función? —pregunté—. ¿De qué se tratará?

—Como te dije, es una técnica, principessa. El Shibari es la denominación japonesa para los atamientos tipo bondage, realizados como práctica de refinada relación sexual. Contrariamente al bondage... ¿recuerdas lo que leíste acerca de bondage? —Asentí—. Es algo similar y algo que me gustaría intentar contigo.

Tragué grueso...

— ¿Lo has hecho con alguien? —Pregunté vacilante.

—No, la verdad no me había interesado, pero hoy me han hablado de ella —las luces se apagaron de un momento a otro, mientras se encendía una luz roja en todo el centro de esta. Las personas que bailaban despejaron la pista y Closer de Nine Inch Nails empezó a sonar muy suavemente, mientras un par de chicas más aparecieron colocando una silla en el centro de la pista.

— ¿Qué van a hacer?

—La función —contestó sin mirarme—, presta atención, Isabella.

Un chico de mediana edad de cabellera rubia y cuerpo atlético se colocó en el centro de la pista. — ¿Es un sumiso? —Le pregunté.

—No lo sé —la zorr… digo la mesera, se acercó dejando el vaso con licor para Edwrad y para mí una botella con un líquido blancuzco. Edward bebió de su vaso y me incitó a beber de mi bebida, colocando el contenido de la botella en un vaso de vidrio que había dejado la chica. Tomé un poco y no me supo desagradable del todo, Edward sonrió. Sí, había elegido bien. Miré al chico que ahora había tomado un micrófono y luego de dar las buenas noches empezó a hablar.

—Podemos definir el shibari como la acción de realizar una serie de ataduras que a diferencia del bondage, no tienen por qué implicar la inmovilización y que a su vez poseen un gran valor estético —una chiquilla de largos cabellos negros y menuda se sentó sobre la silla, solo llevaba unas bragas de encaje roja, muy pequeña del tipo hilo—. El shibari se construye por etapas, con una considerable atención a los tiempos: primero se inmoviliza el tronco, luego las nalgas y el vientre, y finalmente el cuerpo en su conjunto —dos hombres más entraron a la pista—. Como parte básica de nuestro equipamiento, necesitaremos una o dos cuerdas de varios metros. El contar con algunas cuerdas cortas, de tres o cuatro metros, rompe la ortodoxia del bondage tradicional, pero nos ayudará mucho al comienzo —el chico siguió explicando: —Las 3 prácticas básicas son:

Shinju: bondage de senos - las perlas.

Sakuranbo: bondage de nalgas - las cerezas.

Karada: bondage corporal entero - el cuerpo.

Uno de los tipos saco una cuerda. — ¿La va amarrar? —Pregunté con temor.

_Huye Bella... Se está instruyendo para ser más monstruoso, nos va cobrar la dichosa semanita de amigos. Quizás ya no puede nalguearnos, pero es él... ¡La bestia! Va buscar una forma de darte tu castigo por haberle dado un cheque y no ser una niña buena, y aceptar que él hubiese pagado la clínica..._ —Mi Sub se inclinó sobre la barra mirando, pero yo no queria estar ahi.

— ¡Quiero irme! —Le grité levantándome de la silla, varias personas nos quedaron viendo pero no me importó. Caminé dos pasos más hasta que sentí su mano cerrarse al contorno de mi muñeca.

—Espera maldita sea—Bufo frustrado apretandome fuertemente por el brazo, dejandome encerrada entre su cuerpo y una de las paredesde ese espantoso lugar... Queria llorar.

—¿Porque me trajiste aqui?—gemi—No soy una Pu...—Me cortó

—Me estoy cansado de tu jueguito —dijo antes de caminar en dirección al auto, cuando yo quise llegar, él ya estaba dentro. En el trayecto, Edward no me miró, ni mucho menos cruzó palabra conmigo. Cuando llegamos al edificio pasaban de las once, Seth se bajó del coche.

Pero yo salí antes de que él pudiese abrirme la puerta y caminé enojada hasta la habitación. ¿Qué diablos se creía Edward Masen? Abrí la puerta del departamento sintiéndolo cerca de mí, y cuando la iba a cerrar su pie me lo impidió.

Angela se levantó del sofá al vernos llegar. —Baja, Seth te espera —Angela salió del departamento, justo antes que Edward me arrinconara contra la pared—. Te deseo —obvio que me deseaba, no era tonta, había visto su erección desde que salimos de ese lugar.

—No soy una puta —volvi a decirle—, ¿por qué me llevaste a ese lugar?

—Sé que no eres una, te lo dije, solo quería ver la técnica pero no es muy diferente al bondage —susurró en mi cuello.

—Siempre me quieres hacer sentir como una —dije dificultosamente.

—Tú siempre lo ves así —su viperina lengua se paseó por mi vena aorta haciéndome sisear—. Te deseo —repitió embistiendo sus caderas contra las mías.

—Amigos, ¿recuerdas? Una semana para ser amigos.

—Al diablo tu maldita semana —tomó mi rostro y me besó fuerte, áspero, sin un ápice de ternura o romance. Deseo, necesidad, no había nada más en ese beso y era lo mismo que yo estaba entregando. Eso más el plus de mi corazón en charola plateada.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis piernas, ajustándolas a su cintura mientras simulaba el coito aún con nuestras ropas puestas.

—Edwa...

—(2)Mi sei mancata —gimió en mi oído, succionando fuertemente—. (3)Non voglio aspettare una settimana cazzo—llegó colocando sus manos en mi rostro, y volvió a embestir mis caderas—. (4)La tua figa calda fare che più desiderate—volvió a embestir—. Cosí scopare buon.

Gemí, no había nada más apasionante para mí que escucharlo hablar en el maldito, puto y excitante italiano.

Sus manos subieron mi sweater hasta dejar al descubierto, el sostén de encajes rosas que tenía puesto. —(5)**La mia ragazza carina verginale e innocente**—, acarició por encima del sostén la piel de mis pechos, sin despegarme de la pared antes de bajar la copa y llevar su boca hasta la aureola rosada que exigía atención, mientras su otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho.

¿Qué estupidez estaba pensando cuando dije que podíamos ser amigos? Dios, yo también lo necesitaba. Me agarré a su cuello dejándolo mamar como niño hambriento, en mi corazón un tornado empezaba a desatarse haciendo que mi sangre circulara más aprisa, mi respiración empezó a ser más pesada y el cúmulo en mi vientre hacía pequeños estallidos, agrandándose para permitirme ver los juegos artificiales.

Sin dejar de mamar, guió su mano hasta mi vientre, acariciando mi ombligo y haciéndome gemir audiblemente, sin importarme que Andy estaba a escasos metros de nosotros. Desabrochó mi pantalón rápidamente y acarició mi sexo por encima de la tela de las bragas.

—Dolce —susurró despegándose de mi pecho para atacar el otro. Estaba en el puto paraíso. Así era como yo quería estar, con sus labios en mi cuerpo, con sus manos quemando cada lugar que acariciaba.

Sí, el tipo era un bipolar y lo que sea, y yo era una masoquista, así que éramos una pareja imperfecta. Su dedo se coló por mis pliegues, obligándome a mandar al carrizo todo pensamiento racional antes de tirar un poco mi clítoris, podía sentir su erección grande y gruesa golpeando mi pierna. Mi espalda se curvó un poco, permitiendo aun más su toque. Estaba a punto, iba a correrme, nada podía detenerlo...

— ¿Qué diablos, Isabella? —Dijo airadamente, separándose de mi cuerpo y casi haciéndome caer de culo contra el frío suelo—. ¿Qué es esa jodida cosa que guinda de tu centro?

Oh sí, lo había olvidado… Estaba en mis días. ¡Maldita maldición de Eva!

.

.

.

.

.

Hola chicas, perdon el retrazo, asuntos internos que se nos escapaban de las manos, como siempre gracias por sus Revs, no saben lo mucho que me alientan, Gracias a mi V personal... Mu se que este cap fue dificil para ti TQM!. Bueno, las dejo, y acá abajo tienen como siempre las traducciones de las frases en italiano.

(1) Tú me sacas de quicio, Isabella Swan. Volteas mi mundo, eres como una puta droga para mí. Necesito de tus besos y de tus orgasmos, estoy maldito por tu causa.

(2) Te Extrañe

(3) No estoy dispuesto a esperar una maldita semana

(4)Tu coño caliente es lo que más deseo

(5)Mi linda chica virginal e inocente


	18. Volviendo a la cueva

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la Sra SM yo solo me atribuyo la historiaaa

"Dentro del corazón de todos y cada uno de nosotros, existe un deseo de ser comprendido por alguien que realmente se interesa. Cuando una persona es comprendida, él o ella puede aguantar casi cualquier cosa en el mundo." -Ed Hird.

.

.

.

Volviendo a la Cueva.

Hacía tres días que me había devuelto a su casa. La habitación de Andy era grande y espaciosa; y Edward había colocado comunicadores en la habitación de mi peque y la que ocuparíamos nosotros. También estaba Jane, una linda jovencita que podría ayudarme con Andy, sus palabras habían sido: "tendrás a alguien que te ayude", pero yo sabía lo que implicaban esas palabras, era más bien algo como: "es alguien que estará con la niña mientras tú te ocupas de mí"… Oh sí, él pensaba en todo.

Mi semana de amigos se había ido al traste después de aquella noche en ese horrible bar, Edward no había preguntado, él había ido hasta mi habitación y me había tirado una colcha gruesa.

—_Cubre la bebé y vámonos ya, Swan —había dicho con voz de trueno—. Te estaré esperando abajo, tienes cinco minutos para despedirte de esa loca amiga tuya y dejarle dicho que no trabajaras más en esa cafetería._

—_Edward, tú no puedes…_

—_No, Isabella, ¿me retas? —Encaró una de sus perfectas cejas._

—_No te reto, teníamos una semana de tregua._

—_Te dije que tu semana se iba al diablo. Es así de sencillo, o arropas a tu hija y vas donde tu amiga loca a decirle lo que te he dicho, o simplemente puedo decirle a Ángela que venga por la bebé y yo mismo sacarte de aquí._

Así que aquí estaba, cuando él hablaba así de lindo era todo un sol.

No había querido ver a Andy, cuando llegaba a mi apartamento era demasiado tarde y mi peque ya estaba dormida; y desde que habíamos llegado a la mansión, él simplemente hacía como si ella no estuviese aquí.

_No quiere atarse_ —dijo mi Sub, mientras leía un libro en la habitación de Andy, aprovechando las horas de sueño de mi bebita.

Ya que el todopoderoso me había prohibido encender la televisión, como si yo viera mucho de eso, tampoco navegar por la tableta… El Ipad solo la utilizaba para descargar libros nuevos.

Jasper y él, habían llegado aproximadamente dos horas atrás, se habían encerrado en el estudio junto con un señor de cabellera castaña y uno de largos cabellos plateados. Cerré el libro que estaba leyendo.

Dominada por el deseo, un excelente libro en donde una periodista se enamora de su captor y este tipo era un dominante de lo peor, suspiré y revolví mis cabellos, me coloqué las bailarinas y revisé que Andy durmiera tan plácidamente como siempre lo hacía.

Mi bebé era un sol, dormía su siesta a las dos en punto, lloviera o relampagueara. Eso sí, era peor que un reloj despertador, a las cinco estaba despierta y de seis de la tarde a diez de la noche Jane se hacía cargo de ella, mientras yo me dedicaba a ver a Edward matar a cuanto pobre desalmado se pasara delante de él y su pistola de play3.

Odiaba GTA, había visto juegos jodidamente asquerosos y ese, para completar los genios, nótese el sarcasmo, de los creadores, habían hecho una versión con cinco ciudades diferentes:

Chinatown.

Santiago de Chile.

Armagedon.

Vice City.

Liberty City.

Y la mejor de todas, la más asquerosa, sangrienta y ordinaria… San Andreas.

Eso era lo que habíamos hecho durante los últimos tres días, él se sentaba a jugar y yo a leer, lo deseaba, cada poro de mi cuerpo quería sentirlo dentro de mí, maldita Eva… Tantos arboles en el Edén y ella fijo se metía con el que no debía comer. Ahora gracias a ella estaba jodida, bueno yo y miles de mujeres en el mundo, y a mi parecer Edward se desquitaba matando personajes en su video juego. A las diez en punto, me daba un beso perturbador y me enviaba a la cama, mientras él abría su laptop y se ponía a trabajar.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al recibidor, me extrañó que Benjamin no estuviera allí, miré por el ventanal para ver si Jasper aun seguía aquí y me extrañé aún más al ver la motocicleta de Alec.

Mis pies se dirigieron al estudio donde Edward maldecía y gritaba como poseso en italiano.

Escuché la voz de mi amigo suave y calmada, mientras hablaba con Jasper sobre las demandas que caerían sobre Masen Corp., algo malditamente malo había pasado y por eso el todo poderoso me había mandado aquel texto, sentí la silla rodarse y luego los dos señores que no conocía salieron del despacho, me sonrieron coquetamente y se marcharon, me debatí en entrar o no entrar. Al final, solo abrí un poco la puerta.

—Como cabeza visible de la organización tienes que decir algo, Edward —Alec estaba de traje, no se veía tan espectacular como mi bestia que vestía ese traje grisáceo que tenía en la subasta, pero mi amiguito se veía como el profesional que era—. Los medios van a empezar a hacer especulaciones y es mejor que los frenes antes que se salgan de las manos.

—Los medios pueden irse a la mierda, Alec —dijo llevando el vaso con licor a su boca.

—No es lo mejor para tu empresa —dijo Alec.

—Nada está bien para la empresa, ¿sabes cuántos contratos han perdido las otras dos sucursales? La casa matriz en Italia, está siendo sometida a auditorías, Alec—dijo Jasper con su tono de voz nada calmado.

—Y si no se enfrentan con los medios será peor —Edward bebió su vaso de un solo trago.

— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo Jasper? —El rubio asintió—. Si algunos de esos imbéciles llegase a nombrar a mis padres o a mí, y ligarme con la mierda que hizo James no sé qué haría…

—Primero debemos calmarnos —dijo Jasper estoico—. Tendremos que indemnizar a las familias, ¿no Alec?

—Sip, eso sería lo ideal, lamentablemente cuando terminen de auditar, se darán cuenta que los materiales eran de mala calidad y eso va a joder mucho más a Masen Corp.

—Maledicalo, bastardo —bufó en italiano.

— ¿Cuánto tendremos que darles? ¿Crees que podíamos ponernos de acuerdo sin llegar a un juicio?

Alec negó. —Son personas, Jasper; y murieron, realmente yo que ustedes estaría agradecido con Dios de que solo esas dos personas estaban allí negándose a abandonar el edificio, ¿se imaginan ustedes donde fuesen más?

Vi a Edward bufar; para él, Dios era un invento de ignorantes…

—No quiero ni imaginarlo —dijo Jasper.

—Cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo… Lenta y pausadamente —dijo Edward entre dientes, su mirada decía peligro a los cuatro vientos.

—No, no lo harás, la última vez que lo golpeaste tuvimos muchos problemas y la empresa no necesita un puto enunciado amarillista más —dijo Jasper—. Me asocié contigo porque vi tu capacidad para sortear y destrozar cabezas sin que salpicara sangre Edward, y así va seguir siendo; ni mi esposa, ni mi hijo van a quedar desamparados en un futuro por un puto arranque tuyo —sentenció. Jasper se veía diferente, más maduro, más… No sabía exactamente qué era.

La habitación se sumó en un silencio tenso, iba a devolverme a la habitación cuando su voz sonó como trueno.

— ¿Qué jodidos haces escuchando detrás de las puertas, Isabella? —La mención de mi nombre me hizo pegar un brinco—. ¿No te enseñó tu madre que era de mala educación? —Su voz era tan afilada como una navaja recién afinada—. Ven aquí —ordenó.

—Yo solo… —Alec me miraba extrañado, suspiré y llené de aire mis pulmones—. Venía a ver a Alec y preguntarle si quería pasar un rato con Andy.

Mi amigo sonrió, él amaba a mi hija, era como si fuese parte de él. —Me encantaría peque, pero tengo una reunión en veinte minutos con la familia Claister —se giró viendo a Edward—. Cuadraré todo para que puedas dar esa conferencia mañana, Jasper.

—Contamos con eso, Alec —dijo Jasper, mi amigo tomó su casco y su maletín, me dio un giño y pasó a mi lado.

— ¿La llevarás el domingo? —Preguntó antes de irse—. La extraño.

—Lo haré —sonreí y vi a mi amigo partir.

Jasper se pasó la mano por su hombro. —Yo debo irme también. Nico tiene su primera cita con el pediatra y Alice no quiere ir sola —se dieron un fuerte apretón de mano.

Jasper me dio un abrazo y salió del estudio dejándonos a Edward y a mí, sumidos en el más absoluto silencio, iba a salir a encerrarme nuevamente con Andy…

—Odio cuando te quedas escuchando conversaciones que no te incumben, Isabella

—Solo venía a ver a Alec.

—Y yo nací ayer —dijo irónico llevando el vaso a su boca—. Sé que escuchaste casi todo —suspiró—. Ven aquí —palmeó su pierna.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunté llegando a su lado.

—Sabes Bella, mi padre siempre decía que la ignorancia garantiza la felicidad, entre menos sepas más feliz eres —me hizo sentarme en su regazo.

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Y yo que no te metas.

—Edward…

—Shh… —Sus labios se unieron con los míos—. Ve con Andy, despacha a Jane y quédate toda la noche junto a ella, yo debo trabajar y luego salir.

— ¿Dónde irás?

—No hagas preguntas que sabes que no te responderé, mañana es la gala anual del GEA, Carlisle y su esposa nos han invitado a unirnos —sus manos tomaron mis caderas, levantándome de su regazo.

— ¿Estarás bien? —Él asintió.

—Te…

—Por favor, Isabella —pasó la mano por sus cortos cabellos—. No jodas más el día, sé la buena chica que me gusta y desaparece de mi vista hasta mañana, ¿quieres? No quiero desquitarme contigo, Principessa.

Me arrodillé delante de él y mis manos acariciaron sus mejillas, mi Sub respiraba trabajosamente. —Estoy aquí, Edward, para ti, para tus necesidades y tus problemas, sean los que sean…

—Lo sé… —Suspiró—. Vete ya, nena —me levanté acercando mis labios a los suyos, su perfecta mano me tomó de la nuca y unió nuestros labios en uno de sus besos devastadores—. Quédate con la niña, Isabella —asentí, si él quería silencio y soledad, yo se lo daría.

Subí las escaleras y me encerré en la gran habitación que mi hija tenía en esa casa, Jane estaba con ella, jugando con unos legos en la alfombra.

—Puedes irte, me haré cargo —le dije, ella sonrió.

—Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme —dijo antes de salir.

— ¿Qué vamos a armar pequeña? ¿Una mini ciudad para los teletubies? —Mi nena me pasó un bloque—. Un candado para colocar en el corazón de tu madre, él va cambiar Andy, yo lo sé. Tú y yo lo vamos a hacer cambiar, tú lo amarás y él te amará cuando te de una oportunidad —sonreí cargando a mi bebé y llevándola a la ventana, vi como el Lexus abandonaba la mansión.

_¨¿Dónde iras Edward Masen?¨_ —Pensé mientras apretaba a Andy contra mí.

.

.

.

Sentí un pequeño ruido y me levanté de la cama corriendo a la habitación de Andy, ella dormía como un angelito y una de sus piernas estaba por fuera de la baranda de su nueva cuna, sentí nuevamente el ruido y bajé las escaleras solo esperaba que no fuera un ladrón.

En serio… ¿Un ladrón? ¿En esta casa? ¿Con toda la seguridad que el maldito tiene? ¿Esa cerca inteligente y todo el rollo?

La luz del estudio estaba encendida, caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada, mi bestia estaba allí. No tenía el saco, ni la corbata, los tres primeros botones de su camisa estaban abiertos dejando ver sus trabajados pectorales, tenía en su mano un vaso con lo que suponía era whisky mientras con la otra presionaba el puente de su nariz, miré mi reloj de pulsera 3:45 am.

Su laptop estaba abierta y de allí salía una melodía triste y sombría.

—Jodido Cristo —murmuró —. ¿No te dije que no quería verte hasta mañana, Isabella?

¡Joder!

—Técnicamente ya es mañana.

—Chica inteligente, sal de la oscuridad Bella, y ven, voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad —me senté nuevamente en su regazo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Cepillé su cabello con mis dedos.

—No, esta sucursal se está yendo a la mierda y no puedo hacer nada para salvarla, el tiempo que estuve en Italia había logrado convencer a varios de nuestros socios pero con el desplome de ese edificio el día de ayer… La junta directiva quiere cerrar la sucursal, indemnizar a los empleados, y tratar de hacer lo posible por mantener la casa matriz a flote.

Iba a irse…

—Pero no lo permitiré, solo muerto, James no va a joderme otra vez —murmuró y dejó el vaso en el escritorio—. Hueles tan jodidamente bien nena —dijo oliendo mi cuello, su mano derecha subió por mi vientre debajo de la camisola que estaba usando para dormir, por lo general cuando estaba con él lo hacía desnuda, pero como estaba en mis jodidos días y él me había dicho que no quería verme, me la había puesto.

Sus labios buscaron los míos y no se los negué, me estaba quemando por sentir cualquier tipo de contacto de su parte, su tacto era el fuego en mi piel, quemando cada minúscula partícula de mi cuerpo.

Apresó mi muy sensible pezón, haciéndolo rodar en su palma y causando un gemido ahogado. — ¿Cuándo dejarás de sangrar como animal herido? —Murmuró deslizando sus labios por mi vena aorta—. Muero por enterrarme en ti.

Diablos, literalmente estaba húmeda y no era por causa de mi periodo… ¿Si lo hacíamos en la ducha tendría alguna repercusión? Dios, estaba más que caliente, el puto volcán era una mariconada al lado mío.

—Respóndeme preciosa.

—Mi último día fue hoy —murmuré incoherentemente mientras apretaba las piernas, ejerciendo presión en mi muy necesitado centro del placer—, pero tiendo a sangrar un poco la mañana siguiente.

—Shh… Ssh… —La mano que estaba en mi pecho se adaptó perfectamente a la curvatura de mi entrepierna—. Chica mala, eso no se hace cuando papá no puede jugar —dijo separando mis piernas. Me tomó de la cintura, subiendo un poco hasta dejarme sobre su muy erecto y dispuesto miembro, alzó sus caderas un poco y su nariz recorrió mi cuello de arriba abajo nuevamente.

—(1)Ti senti come se bella vuoi, io mi seppellisca in voi e vuole bere fino all'ultima goccia del tuo fiato gemito voglio che il mio nome ai miei. Arunes esopalda vuole sentire il calore del tuo corpo si strinse a me, che l'odore che mi avvolgere i pori bagno in voi e con voi fino a quando il mondo intorno a noi esplode cazzo —susurró en mi cuello. Solté un gemido ahogado al sentir su trozo hambriento, quizás mucho más hambriento que yo—. Ve a la jodida cama, ahora.

—Ven conmigo…

—Aún es de noche, nena.

—Por favor.

—Sabes que no lo haré —me levantó de su regazo, dándome una nalgada juguetona—. Ve a dormir, voy a trabajar.

—Me nalgueaste.

—Lo hice.

—Dijimos que…

—A dormir.

Me gire viéndolo…

_Te amo. Te amo_ —gritaban mis ojos, pero era incapaz de decirlo.

—A la cama y no cometas la estupidez de decir lo que tus ojos expresan, no conmigo, Isabella —. Se acomodó en su silla y enfocó su mirada en el computador.

Suspiré resignada a irme.

—Isabella… —Me giré—. Cómprate un vestido bonito para mañana, algo que deslumbre, tengo que salir temprano al terreno donde se construirá un nuevo edificio, pero Seth estará a tu disposición. Ahora vete.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente había sido una locura, era sábado. En la noche estaríamos en la fiesta de GEA y V estaba más intensa que nunca con el tema del vestido.

—Tenemos que comprar un bonito vestido —dijo V mientras le colocaba el pañal a Andy, de un momento a otro dio un grito—. Ya sé, tiene que ser rojo, para que resalte el color de tu piel —se levantó del sofá—. ¡Mierda! también tenemos que comprar zapatos… Altos, muy altos —Dios me libre, Alice recargada—. Sip, que te hagan ver regia al lado de ese pedazo de hombre… ¡Oh Dios! ¡Puta envidia, Isabella, eres una muy mala amiga!

Iba a hablar pero una vocecilla muy linda me interrumpió.

—Ella es una muy mala amiga, al menos te has dado cuenta ahora.

— ¡Alice! —Casi chillé mientras la abrazaba—. Oh Alice, lo siento…

—Sabía que tenías algo guardado —dijo mirando a Andy—. Así que no era tu hermana…

—Alice yo…

—Jazz me lo explicó todo, él debe amarte mucho, si te perdonó semejante mentirota —V me miró con cara de "y esta tipa quién rayo es"…

—Soy Alice Brandon—dijo extendiendo la mano a mi loquita.

—Yo soy… —V fingió pensar—. Soy V.

— ¿V?, Diminutivo de Vanessa o Victoria.

—No diminutivo de Ve…

—Solo V—dijo mi amiga interrumpiéndome, encaré una ceja.

—Entonces es tu hija —dijo Alice acercándose—. Bien al menos Nico no estará siempre solito —peinó su cabello—. Edward me ha llamado para que te acompañe a escoger un vestido.

Iba a hablar…

—No me vengas con esa excusa barata que tienes el closet lleno de vestidos —bufó exasperada.

—Nop, te iba a decir que V me iba a acompañar.

Mi amiga cuadró su postura quedando perfectamente erguida, ¿qué se supone que era yo? ¿Un hueso entre dos perros?

—Puede venir con nosotros igual —dijo relajándose—. ¿Si quieres venir, no?

—Por supuesto, claro que sí —dijo mi amiga también relajando su postura.

—Edward también me ha dicho que hay que comprarle ropa a la bebé.

—Andy tiene suficiente ropa —bufé tomando uno de los vestidos enterizos de mi hija.

—Tengo que comprar unas cosas para Nico y de paso compararemos para tu bebé y punto final, Bella. Me lo debes por no irme a ver mientras estuve de reposo.

—Dios Al, lo lamento. ¿Dónde está Nicolás?

—Abajo con Jessica, una chica que Jazz contrato según él para que me ayudara con Nico, pero apenas llega a casa me quita el bebé de los brazos y Jess se hace cargo de él hasta la mañana siguiente —ya sabía de dónde había salido Jane.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos a ir a comprar ropa? —Dijo V acomodando su cabello en una coleta alta.

—Creo que debemos ir donde Caro, ella quizás tiene un bonito vestido.

— ¿Qué Caro? —V encaró una de sus perfectas cejas negras.

—Carolina Herrera, yo debo ir a buscar mi vestido, así que por allí empezaremos —dijo saliendo de la habitación. Tomé a Andy y suspiré, el día iba ser jodidamente largo… Salimos de la habitación y Jane estaba esperándome.

—El señor me ha llamado y me ha dicho que debo acompañarlas —dijo seriamente.

—Déjala que te acompañe —Alice habló —. No vamos a poder con las bolsas y todo lo demás.

Me dio miedo Alice. Cuando ella decía Bolsas y la juntaba con Compras, significaba que el día iba ser demasiado tortuoso...

.

.

.

Y fue horrible...

Miles de bolsas, los pies me dolían cuando teníamos todo comprado, y cuando yo pensé que la tortura había acabado, Alice me llevó donde mi más grande pesadilla…

¡Francis!

Me tiraron del pelo, hubiese preferido ir con Mike pero él estaba hecho un energúmeno desde que se enteró que había vuelto con Edward, y esta vez había optado por el silencio...

Francis me estaba torturando luego de hacerme las uñas y una mascarilla que Alice y V me habían obligado a colocarme. Me enfrenté a las benditas bandas de cera depilatorias. Nota mental no juntar más a Alice y V... Si por separado daban miedo, juntas eran el demonio. Trataba de no pensar la cantidad de dinero que habíamos gastado mientras las chicas de Francis me hacían las uñas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward y Jasper salían del estudio.

— ¡Jesús, María y José! —Dijo V pegada a mi oído—. Dime por el amor a todo lo sagrado que ese espécimen hermoso no tiene dueña.

—Pues llegas tarde, corazón —Alice le giño un ojo divertida—. Esta atado a mi cama hasta que se muera.

—No… —V tenía un gesto demasiado dramático y cómico soltando las bolsas de las compras y llevándose la mano derecha a sus ojos.

—Deduzco que has herido de muerte mi tarjeta de crédito —dijo Jasper mirando a su esposa, ante la risa de Edward.

— ¡Quién te oye te cree exagerado! —Bufó —. (2)Anche comprare un po 'di qualcosa di godere, dopo la quarantena —le susurró en italiano guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, y Jasper sonrió exactamente la misma sonrisa de mi demonio.

— ¿Tú también compraste algo para después de la gala? —Mi bestia me dio mi sonrisa favorita. Segunda nota mental, Edward tiene mejor sonrisa que Jasper, V eligió ese momento para toser.

—Demasiada tensión sexual en esta sala. Solo me falta traer el violín y tocarles, o una cámara para grabar una porno —Edward y Jasper sonrieron.

Yo casi dejo caer a Andy que venía dormida en mi regazo y podía jurar que Alice estaba sonrojada.

—Puritanas… —Bufó—. Me voy, Bellita, espero que tengas una noche bastante movida —movió sus cejas recién delineadas sugestivamente, y yo le di un codazo—. Procura ponerte la roja. Eso les abre el apetito sexual —dijo en mi oído cuando se acercó a darme un beso.

Alice, Jasper y Nico se despidieron a los minutos que V se había marchado.

Entregué a Andy a Jane, y ella nos dejó solos en el recibidor. — ¿Compraste un bonito vestido? —Dijo Edward mirándome de arriba abajo. Jesús, parecía un perro hambriento, su mirada se situó en mis pechos y luego su lengua delineó sus labios, sentí un azote de deseo recorrerme entera. Dios, quería saltarle y decirle que si nos dábamos una ducha juntos no importaba si estaba en mis días, solo de imaginar a Edward desnudo debajo de la regadera, mientras las gotas de agua recorrían sus perfectos abdominales, me tenían al borde de un mini orgasmo.

—Voy a estar en el estudio, principessa —caminó hasta llegar a mí y levantó mi mentón dejándome perder en sus ojos verdes. Bajó un poco su cabeza dejando que nuestros labios casi se rozasen, me dio una nueva sonrisa deslumbrante—. Ven a mí cuando estés lista, yo me cambiaré en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes para que tú estés más cómoda —se apartó de mi girándose sobre sus talones y se fue.

¿Ni un beso? ¿Toqueteo o algo?

Dios, estaba desesperada, necesitaba sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Subí las escaleras en de dos en dos, y fui al cuarto de Andy. Jane ya estaba allí cambiándole de ropita, miré mi reloj de pulsera y suspiré, tenía el tiempo justo para comer algo rápido y arreglarme para la gala, le di un beso a mi pequeña y me fui a mi habitación.

Me despojé de toda mi ropa y con mucho cuidado de no dañarme el maquillaje y el peinado me di un baño sin mojar mi rostro.

Cuando salí, Angela tenía un emparedado para mí.

—El señor quiere que coma algo ligero antes de irse, señorita —asentí puesto que moría de hambre; cuando terminé, saqué el vestido y los zapatos, y los coloqué en la cama. Debía empezar a arreglarme antes que se hiciera tarde.

Una hora más tarde suspiré al verme en el espejo. Estaba levemente maquillada, esta vez no tenía un peinado tan elaborado, era suelto con pequeñas florecitas rojas ubicadas estratégicamente en la vincha trenzada de mi cabello y como la última vez, me veía diferente, me sentía hermosa.

El vestido era de un rojo intenso, completamente descubierto en mi espalda y con un escote bien pronunciado que marcaba mis... ¡Ustedes ya saben qué! Y que se agarraba a mi cuello. Por debajo del busto tenía una especie de faja que estaba sujeta al frente con un pequeño prendedor de pedrería muy delicado. De allí, caía muy suavemente, acariciando mi cuerpo, hasta mis pies.

Miré los zapatos de reojo colocados sobre la cama, Dios… Iba matarme en esos impresionantes tacones, solo esperaba no caerme.

Me los coloqué rápidamente, eran rojos igual que el vestido y tenían un tacón de 12 cm cortesía de V.

Suspiré tomando aire fuertemente antes de salir de la habitación. No fui con Andy, sabía que Jane estaba con ella así que estaba bien, bajé las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no caerme.

Edward estaba en el estudio como siempre, llegué justo frente a él. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla del ordenador, sabía que estaba diseñando ese nuevo hotel del que me había comentado.

Bien Isabella, tú puedes. —Estoy lista —dije con voz suave. Su mirada se alzó del computador, mirándome desde mis pies enfundados en esos zapatos de infarto hasta llegar al escote del vestido.

—Jodido y puto Cristo —susurró levantándose y fue mi momento para que mi boca se abriera hasta el suelo, allí estaba él, enfundado en un traje de tres piezas a rayas de corte recto, chaqueta con dos botones y chaleco con cuatro botones. Los pantalones no tenían pliegues y la corbata de seda negra resaltaba. Se veía como bajado del mismo cielo o peor, expulsado del infierno.

—Cierra la boca nena, lo último que quiero es llevarte al hospital. Hoy que no eres un animal herido —dijo dándome mi sonrisa preferida. Mis bragas se disolvieron inmediatamente—. Levanta el vestido, Bella —oh sí, su fetiche. Levanté el vestido dejando ver la obra de arte de V—. Puto infierno... Tenemos que ir a esa maldita gala.

—Tú dijiste que…

—Esta noche te follaré con esos zapatos puestos, nena —me interrumpió.

Mis piernas estaban hecha gelatina, sus ojos prometían una noche demasiado intensa y estaba segura por la cabeza de Thor, que los míos destilaban la misma lujuria contenida que los de él... ¡Diablos! Casi una semana sin sentirlo. Mi Sub pedía clemencia, lo vi caminar hasta llegar frente a mí apoderándose salvajemente de mis labios.

¡Di gracias al inventor del labial que no se corre!

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío dejándome ver su animal excitado y hambriento. —Quítate las bragas —su voz estaba demasiado contenida para mi gusto. Dios, esa era la voz de voy a follarte toda la noche—, Isabella —murmuró bajo su aliento.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —tenía que detenerlo—. Es la fiesta de tu amigo, le debo mucho a la doctora Cullen.

— ¡Qué Jodidos!, quítate las putas bragas ahora —dijo caminando hasta su escritorio y revolviendo unos de los cajones.

—Edward...

— ¡Maldición, Isabella! ¡Ahora! —Me quité las bragas como pude ya que el vestido era bastante tallado a mi cuerpo—. Buena chica, ven aquí —palmeó su escritorio y caminé hasta llegar allí —, dámelas —tomé el pequeño pedazo de tela roja y se la tendí, mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver que la guardo en el bolsillo de sus finos pantalones—. De espaldas, Isabella —me volteé y él delineó mi cintura con sus manos hasta tomar el vestido y empezar a subirlo.

—Vamos a llegar tar...

—Ssh, depilación total... ¿Quieres matarme, principessa? —Sonrió mientras sus dedos se adentraban dentro de mí, di un saltito por la impresión—. (3)Stasera come cazzo cazzo con quelle scarpe, voglio mettere nel mio petto, come il mio membro dentro e fuori del tuo bel corpo —no tenía ni puta idea qué decía. Debía retomar mis clases pero de algo estaba segura, la noche prometía sexo salvaje, y eso me tenía empapada —. Estas así para mí, mi nena —estaba así por las malditas 126 horas que tenía sin algún contacto íntimo... Maldije una y mil veces a los días que Dios había creado para que fuésemos más mujer que nunca—. Nunca pude disfrutar de las bolas chinas, Isabella.

—Tu culpa... —Murmuré y él volvió a reír, sentí la silla rodarse y luego su nariz entre mis piernas.

¡Oh, bendita tortura! ¡Jodido Cristo y todos los putos apóstoles!

—Como siempre hueles malditamente bien…

_Lame, lame, ¡lame!_ —Gritaba mi Sub mientras él delineaba su nariz en toda la raja de mi intimidad, abrió mis pliegues con sus dedos y su lengua le dio un leve lametazo a mi clítoris.

Cristo...

—Sube un pie, Dolcezza —Dios, la voz aniquila bragas estaba instaurada en su cuerpo, afortunadamente ya yo no las tenía—, el pie —pidió impaciente, así que subí el pie y lo sentí deslizar algo—. No mires, Isabella, sé una buena chica y sube el otro pie —hice lo que me ordenó y lo sentí deslizar nuevamente algo, mordió una de mis nalgas fuertemente y gemí de dolor y placer—. Voy a follarte como un maldito adicto esta noche y necesito que tu desesperación por mí sea tal, que cuando entremos a la limosina de regreso a casa, no desees nada más que mi hambrienta verga dentro de tu muy caliente coño —susurró y lo sentí levantarse subiendo unas bragas hasta dejarlas perfectamente colocadas—. Ve a la silla, Isabella, aún tengo que hacer algo aquí —ni siquiera le dije que ya estábamos retrasados, mi excitación estaba a mil, pero demonios, había quedado con la doctora Cullen de asistir a la gala.

Miró un par de cosas en su laptop mientras yo me sentaba en la silla frente a él.

—Edward...

—Sshh, pronto —levantó la cabeza de la laptop y vi su mirada pícara y su sonrisa de malicia, recapitulé los hechos, me había olfateado, me había lamido, sus dedos habían bombeado un par de veces dentro de mí... ¿No había colocado nada raro dentro o sí? No había terminado de hablar cuando sentí y un corrientazo en mi centro.

—Cristoooo —grité saltando de la silla y de nuevo otro corrientazo, miré a Edward sin saber qué pasaba, pero su mirada lo decía todo.

Maldito perro traidor...

Mi Sub frotaba sus piernas una con la otra buscando consuelo.

—Edward... —Otro corrientazo, este había durado más y demonios, estaba jadeando.

Mostró el pequeño aparatito, era más pequeño que el botón de alarma de un auto, con botoncito rojo y uno verde. —Esto, Bella, es un control, de la tanga estimuladora que te he colocado. Te dije que te necesitaba más que dispuesta cuando volviera, así que tendremos una noche muy entretenida —se levantó de la silla y se colocó su saco—. Vamos, querida, la noche es joven y malditamente larga.

Dios, era mi fin...

Hola chicassss, lamento la tardanza le dije a Vero y al parecer lo olvido estoy vaijando chicas de Barranquilla (Colombia) a Caracas (Venezuela) no se cuando será la próxima actu… Espero pronto Graxias por sus Revs…. Besitos

(1)Sientes como te deseo bonita, quiero enterrarme en ti y quiero beber hasta la última gota de tus jadeos, quiero que gimas mi nombre, que aruñes mi espalda quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo pegado junto a mí, que el olor que desprenden tus poros me envuelva, quiero bañarme en ti y estar contigo hasta que el puto mundo explote a nuestro alrededor.

(2)Además compré una cosita para que disfrutemos después de la cuarentena.

(3)Esta noche mientras te follo con esos jodidos zapatos puestos, quiero que los pongas en mi pecho mientras mi miembro entra y sale de tu cuerpo, hermosa.

(

.

.


	19. Disposicion

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra (Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:P**_

.

.

"_He aprendido por experiencia que la mayor parte de nuestra felicidad o miseria depende de nuestra disposición y no de nuestras circunstancias." — __**Martha**_** Washington**.

.

.

**Disposición…**

.

.

Edward me ayudó a colocarme el abrigo y luego él se colocó su gabardina negra, me tomó de la mano y juntos salimos a la terraza.

Estaba nerviosa y no tanto por las bragas estimuladoras que llevaba puesta, la última gala a la que había asistido había marcado no solo mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi alma… Había marcado mi manera de ver las cosas, también desde un punto de vista diferente.

Seth nos esperaba fuera de una hermosa limosina negra con la puerta abierta para Edward.

Me ayudó a subir y luego lo hizo él. Sacó de su bolsillo el celular y se dedicó a textear, suspiré mirando por la ventana los copos de nieve.

Llegar al gran edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de aniversario de GEA, fue rápido. Seth siempre conocía un atajo. o alguna manera para llegar más rápido.

Saqué mi celular de la cartera de mano roja y marqué a Jane, después de verificar que mi bebé estuviera bien, salimos del coche.

Edward entregó la tarjeta y juntos pasamos hasta el salón que estaba perfectamente decorado con los colores de la organización, blanco perlado y dorado.

Las mesas estaban organizadas de tal manera que rodeaban la pista de baile y la pequeña tarima donde tocaba una banda.

Caminamos entre las personas hasta encontrar nuestra mesa, la doctora Cullen rápidamente llegó hasta nosotros.

—Hola —dijo con su sonrisa característica—. Edward quiero darte las gracias por el estuche de Dolce & Gabanna que diste para la subasta.

—No es nada, sé que ustedes apoyan a niños huérfanos, es por una buena causa.

—Isabella, ¡qué bueno verte! ¿Cómo se está portando mi paciente favorita?

—Como un ángel —respondí con una sonrisa—. No tengo cómo agradecer todo lo que usted hizo por nosotras, doctora Cullen.

—Solo Esme, Isabella, ¡tengo 25 años por favor! —rió—. Ven conmigo —dijo cuando el doctor Cullen empezó a acercarse—, te presentaré unas amigas.

Internamente deseé que V estuviese por aquí…

Estaba hablando con las amigas de la doctora Cullen, cuando vi a Alice llegar. Se veía realmente hermosa en el vestido ocre que ella había escogido, sus zapatos eran impresionantemente altos, se acercó a la doctora Cullen y le dio dos besos antes de llegar a mí.

—Quedaste preciosa.

—Gracias.

—Míralo, no despega la vista de ti.

Miré a Edward y él me dio su sonrisa moja bragas, lo vi meter la mano que tenía libre al bolsillo del pantalón… No lo iba a hacer ¿O sí?

La respuesta llegó demasiado rápido cuando la maldita braga empezó a vibrar. Quise desaparecer…

— ¿Bella? —sabía perfectamente que Alice me hablaba pero mis sentidos estaban repartidos solo en dos cosas.

Primero. Implorarle con la mirada que parara.

Segundo. Contener el puto gemido que tenía en mi garganta.

Abrí los ojos respirando trabajosamente al sentir como la vibración mermaba… ¡Maldito bastardo!

Mi Sub estaba en su cama con una sonrisa de felicidad y las piernas completamente abiertas.

Él volvió a sonreír sin dejar de hablar con los hombres que lo rodeaban.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó Alice—. Has empezado a sudar y por Cristo, estas sonrojada.

¡Ábrete tierra y trágame!

—Estoy bien, Al —dejé que el aire llenara mis pulmones y lo solté lentamente.

Le di una mirada a Edward pero él ya no me veía, estaba absorto en lo que Jasper y el doctor Cullen le decían, mientras él negaba con la cabeza. De un momento a otro él miró a la entrada y su vista se quedó clavada en la perfecta figura de una mujer.

Era alta, hermosa, de largos cabellos rubios. Tenía un vestido strapless que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura y unos manolos negros muchísimo más altos que los míos.

Ella caminó provocativamente captando la mirada de casi todos los hombres del lugar, hasta llegar frente a Carlisle, Edward y Jasper.

—Como se acerque un poquito más le voy a quitar cada una de las extensiones que tiene en el cabello —siseó Alice.

—Si Carlisle sabe lo que le conviene, en estos momentos va mover su trasero hasta la tarima —dijo seria Esme.

¿Qué podía decir yo? ¿Podía exigir algo? La chica se acercó hasta Jasper hablándole muy cerca del oído.

— ¡Yo la mato! —Dijo Alice que iba a ir a donde estaban ellos pero yo la tomé del brazo.

—Te cuento hasta cinco Cullen y van tres —dijo Esme mirando fijamente a su marido.

Vimos al doctor Cullen caminar hasta subir a la pequeña tarima.

—Ese es mi hombre —dijo Esme pagada de sí misma.

La mujer se acercó de último a Edward y vi todo rojo. ¡Ese hombre era mío! Él se alejó rápidamente luego que ella intentara darle un beso en la comisura de su boca.

—Buenas noches —habló el doctor Cullen en tono monocorde—. Es para mí un honor tenerlos aquí, esto no es una gala benéfica —sonrió—, lo siento princesa pero no lo es —miró a su esposa—. Pero varios de nuestros amigos han donado cosas para las fundaciones que manejan mi esposa y sus amigas —se pasó la mano por su cabello rubio—. En fin, todos tenemos dinero; así que amor, ven aquí y empieza tu subasta a ver si podemos bailar, comer y beber de una buena vez —todo el mundo sonrió por lo jocoso de sus palabras.

Esme se subió en el estrado y dio una miradita rara a su esposo, me gustaba cómo se veían ellos dos, ya había dicho que él se veía como si pudiera colocarse frente a una bala por ella. Sentí el aroma de mi hombre acercarse y sonreí antes de que sus manos me abrazaran por la espalda dejándolas en mi cintura.

—Si te gusta algo solo dímelo —susurró mandando escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo—. ¡Cristo, mujer!, puedo olerte desde aquí.

— ¿Quién es ella? —Miré a la mujer de cabellos rubios—. ¿Una amiga? —quería preguntar: ¿una sumisa?, pero esa mujer tenía porte de todo, menos de sumisa.

—Sabes que yo no tengo amigos —susurró—. ¿Estás disfrutando de tus nuevas bragas? —sonrió cambiando el tema.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor…

—Te dije que te quería dispuesta —su mano subió un poco dejándola debajo de mis pechos.

—Edward, por favor…

—Todos miran al frente, principessa.

—Solo lleguemos a casa —está bien, no sabía qué carajos le había dicho, pero sentir sus manos tan cerca de mis pechos, añadido a sus susurros en mi oreja y el calor de sus duros pectorales aún con su traje; me estaba haciendo decir incoherencias.

Inhaló de mi cuello antes de separarse de mí y tomar una postura rígida, la subasta empezó con el estuche que Edward había donado, uno a uno los artículos que estaban en una mesa se fueron agotando.

—Este es de un donante anónimo —dijo una de las amigas de Esme, mostrado la cadenita. Era pequeñita, muy hermosa, de color plata con un bello dije de angelito. Me recordó tanto a una que tenía Bree y que tuvimos que vender cuando llegamos a Chicago, que el corazón se me estrujó y me vi negando antes que un par de lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos.

.

_Flash Back…._

—_Pero es de tu mamá —dije mirando los ojos negros de Bree—. No lo hagas._

—_Tenemos hambre y el dinero no va alcanzarnos —sonrió, sus ojitos oscuros no se iluminaron, así que no era una sonrisa verdadera. Se llevó las manos al cuello y desbrochó la cadenita—. Cuando consigamos trabajo la recuperaremos —dijo ella._

—_Sería un bonito recuerdo para nuestro bebé —le dije acariciando su vientre plano—. Trabajaremos mucho y la sacaremos de aquí._

_Mi amiga sonrió. —Mi madre siempre estará conmigo, Bells, tenga o no la cadena. Ahora mismo importa el presente y el dinero que tenemos no es suficiente._

—_Me siento como una completa inútil —bufé y ella volvió a reír._

—_Pues mire completa inútil, si usted no estuviese conmigo, aún estaría viviendo con mi padre, así que me has dado apoyo y para mí eso es importante —entregó la cadenita al dependiente después de cerrar los ojos y apretarla fuertemente_.

_Fin Flash Back…_

.

— ¿Te gusta? —Edward tomó mi mentón haciéndome mirarlo, mis ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas por los recuerdos. Negué con la cabeza.

—Setecientos dólares —dijo Edward, mis ojos se abrieron apartando las lágrimas.

—El señor de negro ha hecho una buena oferta, ¿puede alguien darnos ochocientos dólares? —dijo una chica rubia y menuda mientras el doctor Cullen estaba atrás y movía su pie impaciente.

—Mil quinientos dólares —dijo Edward. El doctor Cullen sonrió, una sonrisa ladina y ladeada.

—Es suyo, señor —dijo la chica dando saltitos. Edward sacó su chequera e hizo un cheque rápidamente. El doctor Cullen le entregó la cajita de terciopelo y él la guardó en su saco.

Esme se acercó al micrófono y después de dar las gracias, la orquesta empezó a tocar, era una canción suave por lo que varias personas se hicieron grupo para hablar en las respectivas mesas en las que estaban asignados. La mujer de cabellos rubios estaba con una señora de edad adulta y su mirada estaba enfocada en Edward, parecía un halcón vigilando a su presa.

Era hermosa, fina y se veía que muy educada, pero había algo en ella que no me gustaba del todo. Tenía un aura enigmática, algo en su alrededor decía "peligro", como si fuese una amenaza, un hombre alto y fornido de largos cabellos castaños se acercó a nosotros, dejando callado momentáneamente al doctor Cullen y a Jasper.

—Edward Masen —dijo extendiendo su mano a Edward—. Soy Emmett McCarthy. No me conoces pero he escuchado de ti —me pregunté internamente quién no había escuchado de él—. Me gustaría asociarme a ti, que hiciéramos negocios juntos.

—Emmett McCarthy… ¿De McCarthy Holding?

—Los mismos.

— ¿Negocios dijo usted? —dijo encarando una ceja.

—Sé que en estos momentos Masen Corp. está envuelta en problemas, pero también sé que no son gracias a usted.

—Él es Jasper Withlook, socio y vicepresidente de Masen Corp. —dijo Edward presentando a Jasper.

—Me gustaría hablar con ustedes —saco una tarjeta de su costosísimo traje—. Digan la hora y en dónde —este hombre no me gustaba, había algo en él que me daba terror, aunque por encimita se veía que no era peor a Edward y Jasper… A parte, era igual de hermoso, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos azules, y cuerpo y culo de infarto. Poseía tanta seguridad y emanaba de su cuerpo un fuego que abrazaba a su alrededor.

V lo iba a amar.

—Wow… Eso fue extraño —dijo el doctor Cullen mirando a Edward —. Creo que has conseguido un inversionista.

—No lo necesitamos —dijo Edward a la defensiva, sentí su mirada en mi cuerpo, dura y enfadada. Me di cuenta que estaba mirando el bien formado trasero de aquel hombre tan extraño, traté de no sonrojarme pero fue imposible.

¡El tipo estaba buenísimo!... Si bien yo estaba a dieta, eso no me impedía ver la carta de postres… ¿O sí?

—Siempre es bueno un inversionista, Edward. Eso le dará credibilidad a tu empresa y en estos momentos lo necesita. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo una tradición tonta con Esme, hay una canción que a ella le fascina y la bailamos en todas las galas del GEA —el doctor Cullen se levantó de la mesa llegando a donde el chico que cantaba en un fluido inglés, canciones suaves. Luego se giró y miró con picardía a su esposa antes que ella se reuniera con él en la pista de baile.

— ¿Quieres bailar amor? —Jasper le preguntó a Alice acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos y ella le dio una mirada de amor. Intenté no mirar pero fue imposible, joder… Yo quería que él me mirara así.

Edward suspiró, un suspiro largo y prolongado, su vista se enfocó en la de la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos enigmáticos, ella alzó su copa diciendo algo que no entendí, pero que lo hizo bufar.

—Anda, vamos a bailar —dijo levantándose y estirando las inexistentes arrugas de su saco antes de darme la mano, caminamos hasta la pista de baile mientras una melodía suave nos envolvía ambos.

Edward me pegó a su cuerpo, colocando una mano en mi cintura y la otra en mi espalda descubierta por el vestido. Dejé que mis manos se escurrieran por su pecho, agarrando las solapas de su traje. Él empezó a movernos suavemente, al compás de aquella canción tan hermosa que se colaba en mis oídos, mientras veía cómo el doctor Cullen besaba el tope de la cabeza de su esposa. Recosté mi cabeza en el pecho duro de mi hombre mientras escuchaba la letra de aquella hermosa canción.

_Mi corazón a muchos grados bajo cero, _

_Congela todo tu recuerdo y no aprendió a decir adiós._

_Mi corazón tan dominante y tan pendejo, _

_Le cuesta un mundo ser sincero y a mí mismo me engañó._

_Y no fui yo el caprichoso que quería soledad en vez de amor, _

_Sabes que no..._

_El que escogió abrazar la ausencia de tu cuerpo en mi colchón, _

_Fue mi egoísta corazón..._

_Quién repara este músculo anormal, _

_Que gobierna mi pecho sin pensar, _

_Que te echo de menos, _

_Que mi mundo es pequeño, _

_Si me dejas de amar..._

Edward me apretó más a él como si también estuviese escuchando lo que yo escuchaba, su cuerpo estaba rígido pero aún así él dominaba completamente el baile, guiándome y moviéndonos a su ritmo.

Suspiré, inhalando su aroma natural mezclado con la colonia que me volvía loca y dejándome llevar por la letra nuevamente.

_Mi corazón a pocas cuadras del infierno, _

_al pie de un desamor inmenso, _

_dio la vuelta y te buscó._

_Mi corazón tan dominante y tan pendejo, _

_le cuesta un mundo ser sincero y a mí mismo me engañó._

_Y no fui yo el caprichoso que quería soledad en vez de amor, _

_Sabes que no..._

_El que escogió abrazar la ausencia de tu cuerpo en mi colchón,_

_Fue mi egoísta corazón, _

_Quién repara este músculo anormal, _

_Que gobierna mi pecho sin pensar, _

_Que te echo de menos, _

_Que mi mundo es pequeño_

_Si me dejas de amar..._

Suspiró y su barbilla se apoyó en el tope de mi cabeza... Dios, quería llorar, maldita canción, era tan triste y tan hermosa y lo peor, la letra parecía escrita para Edward Masen.

Bailamos un par de canciones más, su aroma me tenía completamente drogada. Cada día más, el amor que sentía por él se expandía, y me dolía saber que él nunca me correspondería, ¿pero siempre hay una pena de amor no?... Siempre lloramos por un hombre, la mujer que diga que no lo ha hecho no sabe lo que es amar de verdad, yo lo amaba. Negro, oscuro y sádico, eso era él, esa era su esencia. Me recosté en su pecho inhalando un poco más de su costoso perfume, dejando que cada poro de mi cuerpo lo absorbiera y rogándole a mi nariz que mantuviese el olor para cuando él no estuviera.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció recordando nuestro final, Cinco meses y tendría que decirle adiós, la pregunta del millón de dólares era... ¿Podría hacerlo? Esperaba que sí.

—Vamos a la mesa —susurró Edward trayéndome de vuelta, antes de tomarme de la mano y conducirme a la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Mina y Jasper, el Doctor Cullen y Esme aún bailaban. Al final, él dio un tierno beso, las lágrimas querían salir pero dejé la mente en blanco y busqué aire desesperadamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —me preguntó Alice frunciendo el seño. Asentí, llenando mis pulmones mientras veíamos al doctor y su esposa caminar a la mesa.

Vi a Edward cruzar un par de miradas con Jasper y luego mirar hacia la mesa donde estaba sentada la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Dios, ¡allí había gato encerrado!

—Ey… —me llamó—. Estoy aquí, no allá —tomó mi mentón y dejó que nuestros ojos se conectaran, sacó de su bolsillo la cajita de terciopelo y la abrió sacando la cadenita... Era tan parecida, pero no la misma—. Ven, te la pondré —negué—. ¿Qué te he dicho de no aceptar mis cosas, Isabella? —murmuró en voz baja.

—No la quería para mí, se parece mucho a una que tuvo Bree, me gusta más para Andy.

Sus ojos estuvieron clavados en los míos. —Entonces se la pondrás a Andy cuando lleguemos a casa —. Hablamos unos cuantos minutos antes que empezaran a traer la cena.

El bufet estaba realmente delicioso, agradecí las clases que había tomado con Alice sobre protocolo y glamour antes del incidente del látigo, sentí la mano de Edward en mi pierna y mi cuerpo se tensó.

¡Diablos! No aquí.

Tomé su mano cuando ya iba por mis muslos. —No —articulé sin voz. Él me dio una mirada de "no me retes", antes de meter su otra mano en el bolsillo.

_¡NO!_ —Gritó mi Sub antes de sentir la tortura placentera de las bragas milagrosas. Cristo, todos sus amigos estaban aquí, en un evento público.

Sacó su mano de mi pierna antes y tomó el tenedor comiendo como si nada sucediese, mi mente solo gritaba una cosa.

¡Apágalo!

Pero como si leyera mis pensamientos la presión seguía más y más fuerte, enviando oleadas de placer a mi vientre bajo. Podía sentir las partículas estrellarse unas con otras antes de unirse al cúmulo de placer que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande y casi a punto de explotar.

—Por favor —le dije sujetándome de las orillas de la mesa, tratando que ninguno de nuestros acompañantes notara nada extraño. Alice hablaba entretenida con la doctora Cullen y los hombres estaban metidos en una conversación sobre no se qué diablos a lo que Edward respondía con monosílabos.

Jadeé quedito mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi entrepierna tratando de quitar el artefacto infernal que me estaba volviendo loca, pero no tenía ningún éxito, mi personificación del demonio dio una de sus sonrisas malvadas torcidas de esas que te llevan al mismísimo quinto infierno... Jesús, Alá, Buda, José Gregorio Hernández… Jodido Odín, y todos los putos dioses de Asgard... Iba morir, iba...

Lo apagó…

Mi cuerpo pesó como toneladas cuando las vibraciones cesaron, estaba húmeda y jodidamente adolorida, mi intimidad vibraba ante el placer dado y el no culminado. No sabía si agradecer porque hubiese parado, o maldecir porque no había seguido.

—Necesi... Necesito ir al baño —murmuré levantándome ante la sonrisa relampagueante de Edward, el bastardo lo estaba disfrutando.

Me levanté de la silla tratando de recomponer el latido acelerado de mi corazón y caminando lo más elegantemente posible para llegar al baño, podía sentir la humedad en mis partes íntimas, casi goteando por entre mis muslos; caminé hasta llegar al baño encerrándome en uno de los cubículos.

Sentía mi clítoris hinchado y palpitaba levemente. Diablos, estaba logrando su cometido, estaba sobreexcitada, creo que si volvía a accionar el aparatito del mal iba a tirarlo sobre la mesa y pedirle que me follara hasta que se acabara el mundo.

Me reí ante una imagen mía y de él en la mesa delante de todos, saqué de la cartera una toallita húmeda y bajé las bragas del demonio limpiando levemente mi excitación, ahogué un gemido, cuando mis dedos tocaron mi clítoris, encontrándolo extremadamente sensible.

Iba quitar esa prenda de mí, las bajé completamente y las saqué de mis piernas, el bastardo no me iba a torturar jamás. No señor, ya quería ver su cara cuando accionara el aparatito y no pasara nada.

Al final ya no había azotes en mi lista.

Guardé la prenda en mi diminuta cartera de mano, desechando el empaque de las toallitas, suspiré y acomodé mi vestido, debía salir antes que la bestia le diera por venirme a buscar.

Todo esperé, menos encontrarla a ella allí.

Mi cuerpo entró en tensión, llené de aire mis pulmones y caminé a los lavados todavía sintiendo su mirada en mí.

—Isabella... —Dijo suavemente, levanté mi mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos—. "La prometida" —hizo comillas con sus dedos—, de Edward Masen.

No le presté atención y seguí pasando la plumilla con el polvo por mi cara, retocándome el maquillaje, esa mujer no me daba buena espina.

—Hombres como él no aman. Yo conozco perfectamente a Edward.

_Ignórala... Se irá_ —asentí a mi Sub, mientras abría la llave de manos para lavarme.

—Es un dios perfecto en la cama, una máquina de gemidos, suspiros y mucho placer.

Mi respiración empezó a ser errática.

_Calma, resiste ¡no le dañes el blower!_ —Mi Sub trataba de calmarme.

—Es un Jodido Cabrón. Ya te maltrató, seguro que uso contigo ese látigo de siete puntas, es su favorito.

Lo sabía, ella había sido su sumisa.

—Creo que eres una de sus tantas muñecas inflables, una receptora más de semen —me giré mirándola con los ojos inyectados de sangre—. Te dije que lo conocía.

—Mire Señora…

—Rosalie Hale.

—Como sea, mi relación con Edward Masen es solo incumbencia de él y mía. Si soy su puta, o su prometida, eso a usted no le importa —saqué el labial y me retoqué el maquillaje—. Ahora con todo el respeto que se merece usted, déjeme decirle que usted no conoce a ese hombre —me encaminé dispuesta a salir del baño, a la seguridad que me daba la mirada de mi querida bestia.

Su risa irónica resonó por todas las paredes del pequeño baño, salí de allí deteniéndome para respirar un poco y calmarme, sentí sus tacones muy cerca de mí y se detuvo unos pasos detrás.

—Lo conozco, él no era nadie. Yo lo destruí, lo moldeé y le di la forma que tú le vez ahora, él está hecho a mi imagen y semejanza, y te voy a dar un consejo.

Me giré. — ¿Qué le hace creer a usted que necesito, o quiero un consejo suyo?

—Mira niña, Edward es un ser de fuego, de infiernos internos y cuartos oscuros. Te consumirá, jugará con tus límites, te quitará hasta el último ápice de amor, y el consejo es gratis querida, aplaca tu corazón o serás un ente sin vida una vez él se vaya, porque créeme, se irá… —Sin más, pasó delante de mí mientras yo me quedaba viendo su caminar felino y sensual.

Llegué hasta la mesa controlando mi respiración y mis lágrimas.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró por lo bajo, asentí—. Solo una hora más y nos vamos, bailemos —dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome al centro de la pista.

Esta vez no me concentré en su aroma, ni en el latir de su corazón, mi mente era un caos mientras recordaba las palabras de esa mujer.

De cómo decía conocerlo y la verdad que había en sus palabras. Él se iba ir.

—Te deseo —susurró Edward en mi oreja, bajando su mano hasta tocar mi trasero —. No sabes cuánto te deseo —siseó mordiendo el lóbulo de la misma mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo, gemí al notar el bulto de sus pantalones—. Nos he estado torturando, nena, y lo único que deseo ahora es tu coño tragándose mi verga —subí mi mirada para conectarme con la de él.

—Llévame a casa —susurré acariciando su mejilla. Solo me bastó decir eso para que su mano se cerrara fuertemente contra la mía y prácticamente me arrastrara fuera del salón, caminamos como posesos hasta llegar al elevador y no se había cerrado del todo, cuando con movimientos bruscos me recostó en la pared metálica dejando que cada hueso de mi columna se golpeara con la estructura, mientras su lengua arremetía dentro de mi boca en un beso desesperado, hambriento y doloroso, cuando sus dientes mordían y tiraban de mi labio inferior.

Embistió sus caderas en las mías y solté un grito de placer antes de tomar su rostro con mis manos y entregarme a su beso carnal y violento.

—Dios... Debería azotarte por haberte quitado las bragas... —mordió mi mandíbula sugestivamente, haciéndome sisear de placer.

—No azotes, ¿recuerdas? —dije entre suspiros volviendo a tomar sus labios.

—No creo poder llegar a casa nena, te necesito ahora —susurró aún con su labios pegados a los míos.

—Casa —articulé como pude, lo vi sacar su celular del bolsillo y oprimir una de las teclas.

— ¡Joder! —Gimió cuando enterré la punta del tacón en su trasero—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Te quiero fuera del puto edificio, YA! —Gritó antes de cerrar el celular, volviendo a atacar mis labios ferozmente. Cuando el ascensor paró en el primer piso, volvió a tomar mi mano hasta arrastrarme fuera de las instalaciones de GEA, vi a Seth aparcar el lujoso auto.

—Entra, nena —me urgió, ni siquiera esperó a que Seth se bajara a abrir su puerta, cuando estuve yo adentro, él se subió al coche —. Arranca —ladró mientras subía el vidrio que nos separaba de Seth—. Ven aquí, puto y maldito vestido del demonio —me subió ahorcajadas sobre su gruesa erección—. (1)Dio voglio voi in modo —me besó, su mano tomó mi nuca fuertemente absorbiendo mis labios, dominando mi lengua, sus manos trazaron figuras en mis pechos con sus palmas, antes de bajar e introducirlas por debajo del vestido que estaba enrollado a mi cintura y muslos.

—Intuía que te las quitarías. Te conozco bien, mi nena —sus labios viajaron por mi cuello succionando mi vena, mientras sus dedos abrían mis pliegues, húmedos por su anterior beso.

Dos de sus dedos entraron en mí sin contemplación. — ¡Cristo! —Gimió y allí lo perdí, olvidé que estábamos en un auto, olvidé que Seth conducía, los labios de Edward bajaron hasta encontrarse con mi pecho izquierdo y me agarré fuertemente de los asientos del auto acallando mis gemidos, mordiéndome el labio hasta el punto de sentir el sabor metalizado en mi boca mientras los dedos de mi bestia hermosa se colaban en mi interior. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos absorbiendo mi sangre, mi saliva, dejando que su lengua acariciara a la mía mientras sus dedos entraban en mí a una velocidad descomunal, sentía la presión de mis paredes vaginales a punto de colapsar—. Córrete para mí, nena, sé que quieres hacerlo, baña mis manos con tus jugos, déjame probarte, principessa —susurró y estallé.

Grité como demente poseída por las múltiples sensaciones que me daban sus dedos saliendo y entrando de mi cuerpo, me dejé caer en su pecho, su respiración casi tan errática como la mía, el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón, aún con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora llevé mi mano a su protuberante erección y la acaricié por encima de la tela.

—No —gimió siseando—. Quiero descargarme dentro de ti, necesito llenarte con mi semen, sentirme en tu interior una vez más —sacó su dedos de mi interior y como siempre me invitó a probarme.

Dejé que mi lengua se escurriera por sus dedos, saboreándome mientras escuchaba los gemidos guturales de Edward y sentí la cabeza de su polla alineada justo sobre mi intimidad.

—Seth quiero estar en casa en menos de diez minutos —gritó la orden de manera forzada—. Acelera —ordenó, antes de que sus manos sacaran mis pechos por el vestido y él se dedicara a jugar con ellos.

No pasó mucho cuando sentimos a Seth estacionarse, mis pezones estaban rojos e hinchados, tenían la marca de sus dientes y yo estaba imposiblemente húmeda. La necesidad de tenerlo enterrado en mi interior estaba a mil, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo sudoroso sobre el mío, sentir el latido desesperado de su corazón, necesitaba amarlo; amarlo y olvidar las palabras de aquella mujer aunque supiera que eran ciertas.

Edward me tendió su gabardina negra ya que estaba prácticamente desnuda, el elegante vestido estaba enrollado en mi cintura dejándome el torso descubierto.

—Ve a la habitación de juegos y espérame en posición de sumisión pero sentada en la cama, con tu culillo frente al espejo —dijo acariciando su erección como diciendo "calma muchacho", sabía que estaba más duro y erguido que la mismísima torre Eiffel—. Ve y no te quites los zapatos.

.

.


	20. Dispocision Parte II

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por Verónica Pereyra**_

_**(Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:P**_

.

Antes de leer debo advertir este capítulo contiene alto contenido sexual, si eres moralista o simplemente no te gusta leer sexo abstente de leer.

.

_La felicidad es algo que depende no de la posición, sino de la disposición. __**(John GPollard)**_

.

.

_**Disposición II parte**_

Corrí escaleras arriba, tenía ganas de ir a ver cómo estaba Rey pero lo más seguro es que Jane estuviese ahí con ella. Llegué a la habitación y me despojé de la gabardina y el vestido, quité las joyas que me había colocado y abrí la puerta de la habitación del dolor. Hacía tanto que no entraba en esa habitación, que me dediqué a observarla por unos momentos hasta notar que tenía cosas nuevas, látigos y palas más delgadas también. Había algo que colgaba de una de las vigas techo justo en el rincón opuesto de la cama, dos espejos nuevos estaban situados en la pared del rincón... Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante lo que podría hacer él allí, sentí sus pasos en la habitación contigua, así que me subí a la cama adaptando mi pose de sumisión, dispuesta a complacer a mi amo.

Se acercó a la habitación, mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblando por anticipación.

—Bella —dijo en su perfecto italiano. Me obligué a mí misma a no subir la cabeza mientras sentía la ropa desprenderse de su cuerpo, caminó hasta el clóset que estaba en una esquina, y encendió el Ipod que estaba en uno de los compartimientos.

La habitación se llenó una suave melodía

—Ven —me llamó.

Me levanté de la cama llegando a donde él estaba de pie al lado de las cuerdas que colgaban del techo, tomó mi mano suavemente dejándome frente al espejo.

—Eres perfecta —susurró cerca a mi lóbulo.

Gracias a los tacones, su altura y la mía estaban parejas. Allí estaba yo, Isabella Swan, mirando fijamente el par de orbes verdes que denotaban una lujuria implacable, llené mis pulmones de aire enfocando mi mirada en el espejo, grabando en mi memoria la perfección de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Sus manos subieron por mis caderas hasta situarse debajo de mis pechos.

— (1)Voglio che tutti voi non solo bruciare il vostro corpo ... —Ahogué un gemido, ante el placer que era escucharlo parlar en su idioma de cuna—. Ho bisogno di ferire la tua anima con il mio respiro, rubare il vostro cuore e il proprio corpo, adueñarme della vostra mente, vuoi che i tuoi sospiri, gemiti adueñarme vostro gusto il respiro, il tuo sentire il tuo figa stretta e succosa, tu sei la schiava dei miei baci voglio che tu... —Sus manos se cerraron en mis pechos acariciándolos suavemente mientras sus labios acariciaban mi cuello, haciendo que mi cabeza se hiciera a un lado—, per me il tuo sangue, rubare in ogni colpo, condanno nell'inferno cazzo quinta la mia passione, voglio consumarti tutta, ma non posso... Isabella —mi nombre, mi nombre en sus labios susurrado tan sensualmente, hacía que hirviera por más, su aliento húmedo y caliente hacía que cada una de las partículas de mi cuerpo deseara fundirse con el mío—. Odiano, mi odiano e io andrò da qui in pochi mesi lasciata nel tuo corpo i segni di odio e di risentimento nei miei confronti perché non voglio essere amato, non desidera eseguire il destino degli altri, di quelli che una volta ha detto ti amo e non tornò più —succionó mi cuello fuertemente haciéndome pegar un grito, mis piernas se tambalearon antes que sus brazos me agarraron fuertemente pegándome más a él.

Me hizo girar mientras sus fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura suspendiéndome en el aire, pegando su erección a mi intimidad sin entrar en ella. Agarró mi cuerpo con uno de sus brazos mientras hacía que mi lengua se rindiera bajo estrictas órdenes de la suya.

— ¿Ves esto? Acarició las cuerdas de cuero que colgaban del techo—. ¿Confías en mí?

Mi mirada subió a su rostro, era una pregunta sencilla: ¿confiaba en él? Después de haberme golpeado, después de someterme a su voluntad… ¿Confiaba en Edward Masen? Él me miraba impaciente... ¿Confiaba en él? La respuesta esta vez fue afirmativa; en mi interior yo confiaba en el hombre frente a mí, en la persona lujuriosa que se convertía cuando cruzábamos estas paredes, en el aura dominante que desprendía cuando estaba cerca a mí, yo confiaba en el cabrón sin alma, confiaba en él de una forma sádica y masoquista. Lo miré con adoración sin profesar, con el respeto que le debía por ser mi amo y mi maestro. Su mirada me decía tanto y nada a la vez, haciéndome sentir deseada. Sabía que él me protegería, sabía que no me pasaría nada a su lado, el verdadero problema sería cuando él se fuera. Llené de aire mis pulmones, respirando temblorosamente ante la mirada de escrutinio de mi hombre.

—Confío en usted, señor —las palabras salieron suavemente de mi boca.

Quería decirle que lo amaba, me picaba la lengua y mis cuerdas vocales se negaban a mantenerse calladas, su mano derecha se cerró en mi nuca y volvió a besarme con hambre animal, feroz y desesperadamente, como si mi respuesta le fuese de su agrado. Agradecí internamente que mis piernas estuviesen enredadas en sus caderas, mientras me volvía masa moldeable entre sus brazos, mientras sentía la cabeza de su miembro empujar mi intimidad, los músculos de mi vientre contrayéndose levemente por la sensación que recorría cada célula de mi cuerpo ante la anticipación del placer que me iba a otorgar.

—Sube los brazos, Isabella —dijo con voz trémula, obedecí inmediatamente dejando que él amarrara mis manos a dos grilletes de felpa, sujetados con cuerdas de las que estaban atadas al techo dejándome indefensa y dispuesta para él—. Esto, Principessa, es un columpio erótico, mi último juguete… Aquí voy a follarte. ¿Estas lista? —Asentí entre excitada y temerosa.

Tomó una de las cuerdas que tenían como una especie de correas y la anudó a mi espalda por debajo de mis brazos y luego ató la otra que era similar a mi cadera. Sus manos tomaron mis caderas suspendiéndome en el aire.

—Flexiona una de tus rodillas, tranquila, no te dejaré caer —susurró mientras tomaba otra de las cuerdas y las pasaba por mi rodilla derecha, por unas azas que culminaban en la cuerda y luego hizo lo mismo con mi rodilla izquierda dejándome levemente suspendida en el aire—. ¿Tienes clara tu palabra de seguridad? Esto puede ser un poco extenuante para ti.

Asentí aunque no la usaría…

— ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad? —Susurró en mi cuello.

—Amor —dije con voz temblorosa.

—Buena chica —su lengua lamió desde mi hombro hasta mi cuello—. Voy a darte tanto placer que sufrirás una combustión al acabar, piccola —promesas implícitas, eso eran sus palabras—. Voy a suspenderte ahora, Isabella, no vas a caerte, confía en mí. Mantén las piernas separadas para poder ver ese dulce coño que tu posees y sujétate bien de las cuerdas que tienen tus brazos amarrados —Edward tomó un pequeño control y las cuerdas me suspendieron un poco, dejándome a la altura de su cadera, levemente sentada y como había dicho él, mis piernas estaban abiertas.

Su mirada lasciva me recorrió entera hasta quedarse fija en mi intimidad abierta para él.

— ¿Estás húmeda? —Asentí, sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos, él llevó su mano a mi intimidad y la deslizó entre mis pliegues haciendo que mi cabeza se fuese hacia atrás. Estaba demasiado sensible por todo el jugueteo del auto y por Cristo que lo necesitaba adentro, bien enterrado en mí. Antes de pudiera disfrutar más, la sacó y luego llevó sus dedos a su nariz y aspiró fuertemente para luego introducirlos en su gloriosa boca.

Gemí ante la visión de su viperina lengua quitando todo rastro de mi excitación de sus dedos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo cachondo que estoy —acarició su erección con sus manos, arriba y abajo, pasando la mano por su glande y esparciendo el líquido pre seminal en su base—, y me pone mucho más caliente verte allí colgada, dispuesta a entregarte a mi placer, con esos putos zapatos preciosos.

Acercó la punta de su miembro a mis pliegues dejándola entrar solo un poco antes de retirarse y deslizarla por mis pliegues.

Dios, no quería que jugara, quería sexo, quería que me follara. Yo estaba tan necesitada como él.

Mi Sub metía su dedo en su centro simulando las embestidas de Edward.

Nuevamente repitió su acción haciéndome sisear, y agarrando las cuerdas de las cuales mis manos estaban sujetas.

—Mira como nos vemos de bien nena, tu perfecto coño bañando mi polla con sus jugos —volvió a deslizar su miembro por mis pliegues, haciéndome mecer hacia atrás un poco debido a la posición y a las cuerdas.

—Edward —susurré.

— ¿Quieres mi polla dentro de ti? —Murmuró con voz contenida. Sabía perfectamente que el bastardo estaba a mil—. ¿Eso quieres? —Su voz tenía una fiereza ardiente—. ¿Lo quieres, Isabella? —Su glande entro en mí para luego volver a salir.

— ¡Por un demonio, sí! —Grité, estaba a punto, necesitaba sentirlo.

—Pídemelo, principessa.

—Por favor —dije con voz agónica.

—Se creativa, pequeña —movía sus caderas acercándolas a las mías a la vez que mi cuerpo se alejaba hacia atrás.

_¡Maldición!_

—Vamos, pequeña —susurró nuevamente.

—Maestro, señor, amo de mi puto universo, deseo que me entierre su polla y llene mi centro completamente —él sonrió complacido, una sonrisita canalla e irónica.

—Viste, puedes ser creativa cuando te lo propones, tesoro —dijo antes de tomar mis nalgas con sus fuertes brazos y pegarme a su cuerpo, haciendo que su verga, dura y potente, entrara en mí sin anticipación, abriéndose paso entre mis paredes vaginales, haciéndome gemir como una puta loba en celo por su intromisión. Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás a la vez que Edward unía nuestras caderas y yo tensaba mis brazos y obligaba a mis pulmones a seguir llevando oxígeno a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Me sientes, bebé? ¿Sientes cómo mi polla te llena? ¿Cómo me recibes completamente dentro de ti? Míranos, nena, míranos —susurró entre dientes, sacó su miembro un poco de mí y luego embistió duramente sin alejar sus manos de mi trasero. Entraba y salía de mí a una velocidad fantástica, el columpio se agitaba al ritmo de sus arremetidas triplicando la intensidad de cada una, haciéndome sentir en un abismo de placer torturante y cadencioso mientras yo tensaba cada vez más los brazos agarrándome fuertemente de las cuerdas, temiendo que si me soltaba iba a desarmarme—. Enrolla tus piernas a mi cintura, nena —lo hice, las puntas del tacón descansando en su trasero, sus manos se separaron de mis nalgas para agarrar mis aceras, cambiando el ángulo de sus frenéticas embestidas a la vez que controlaba más el vaivén del columpio. ¡Jesús, María, José y los pastores de Belén! Este hombre quería partirme en pedacitos, separar todos y cada uno de mis huesos.

Mi Sub hizo su testamento en sus Post It de colores escandalosos por quinta vez desde que comenzó toda esta locura, pidiendo expresamente que sus cenizas fueran tiradas en el lugar donde había grabado la película Moulin Rouge.

Edward aumentó la velocidad de sus arremetidas jadeando sobre mi cuerpo, el sudor de su frente caía en pequeñas gotitas justo sobre mi abdomen, manejaba el columpio de tal manera que siempre salía al encuentro de sus penetraciones.

Mi boca abierta tratando de tomar aire, mis jadeos y mis gemidos por el dolor tan placentero que él me estaba dando, les había dicho que soy masoquista. Cerré los ojos concentrándome en las mil y unas sensaciones que este hombre me daba, sin poder poner una precisa palabra que describiera lo que yo sentía. Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos, decorando el cuarto con partecitas de Isabella por aquí y por allá.

— ¡Mírame! —Su voz surgió oscura, imperativa y necesitada. Lo obedecí inmediatamente, volví a abrir los ojos mientras él volvía a empujarse dentro de mí de forma agónica, las paredes de mi vagina cerniéndose a él anunciaban que el volcán haría erupción en algún momento, sus brazos firmemente agarrados a mi cadera, el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos, el choque de nuestras carnes, el bamboleo del columpio… Esto era demasiado para mí, demasiado. Mi cuerpo se tensionó avisando que la lava estaba en la boca del volcán ¡Diablos! ¡Iba a correrme!

— ¡NO! —Ordenó soltando mi cadera, tomando mis piernas y apartándome de sus caderas antes de subirlas y flexionarlas de tal manera que las puntas de mis tacones estaban en su perfecto pecho, todo esto sin dejar de embestirme.

—Voy a correrme —le avisé.

—Un poco más, solo un poco más —murmuró mientras me embestía—. Ciérrate sobre mi nena, ciérrate y dame un gran orgasmo, Piccola —comencé a jadear y a gemir, sobrepasada por las sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo a medida que sus penetraciones cobraban velocidad y rigor—. Ciérrate, ahora —lo hice, me cerré en torno a él cuando el volcán hizo erupción haciendo que mi cuerpo vibrara por los temblores que ocasionaba mi orgasmo.

Edward jadeó, gritó, bramó como animal enjaulado, antes de lanzar su cuerpo hacia adelante sin soltar mis caderas, haciendo que mis tacones se hundieran en su pecho mientras su miembro se descargaba en mi interior.

Se inclinó aún más sobre mi cuerpo capturando sus labios entre los míos, besándome con necesidad y pasión mientras sentía las puntas de mis zapatos hundiéndose cada vez más en su piel, hasta que su miembro dejó de sacudirse en mi interior, fue cuando la velocidad de su beso se redujo quedando solo en pequeños mordiscos y succiones placenteras hasta que su frente se pegó a la mía, separándose de mis labios y tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración, mientras yo buscaba mi alma en algún lugar de esa habitación.

Aún en la nebulosa espesa creada por mi orgasmo, Edward salió de mi vagina suavemente y soltó mis brazos que inmediatamente los llevé a su cuello, algo cansada, recostándome en él, mientras soltaba las correas de mi cuerpo y luego quitaba las asas de mis rodillas manteniéndome firme y pegada a él. A pesar de su liberación aún estaba duro, podía sentirlo como una estaca sobre mi vientre bajo, me desamarró completamente y luego me alzó hasta dejarme recostada en la cama subiéndose sobre mi antes de volver a embestirme escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, dando pequeñas mordiscos y succionando mi piel levemente.

—Sé que estas cansada pero yo aún te necesito, nena, y hoy quiero ser egoísta —dijo moviéndose dentro de mí—. Quiero sentirte nena. Muérdeme, aráñame, succiona mi piel, entierra esos hermosos tacones en mi pecho otra vez —dijo sin levantar su cabeza—. Hazme daño, Isabella, márcame como yo lo hice contigo —mordió mi hombro antes de salir de mí y volver a entrar tan demoníacamente fuerte que expulsé todo el aire de mis pulmones.

Su vaivén era frenético, no tan fuerte como en el columpio pero igual de intenso, yo estaba demasiado sensible, podía sentir su gruesa erección entrando cada vez más profundo en mí, empujando mis límites más allá de la cordura, rodamos por la cama pero manteniéndome siempre abajo.

—Mi Dios —susurró antes de tomar mi pierna y subirla a su hombro—. Tan estrecha… Tan resbaladiza… Es por mí, ¿verdad, nena? Es por mí.

—Por ti —susurré uniendo todas las neuronas de mi cuerpo—, solo por ti Edward, soy tuya. Completamente tuya —y lo era. Mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo le pertenecían.

—Mía… Mi nena, Mi principessa —llevó su dedo a mi clítoris presionando levemente, volviéndome loca de placer, cerré los ojos ante el dolor y la necesidad de acabar.

_¡Va a matarnos! ¡Un día de estos vamos a caer a la cama con un infarto fulminante!_ —Decía mi Sub entre sollozos de placer.

La tortura en mi clítoris era cada vez más fuerte, más detonante, su duro miembro entrando y saliendo de mí. El nuevo ángulo que le daban mis piernas, una sobre su hombro y la otra firmemente amarrada a su cadera, los latigazos de placer que hacían que mis ojos dieran vueltas entre mis cuencas. Mi clítoris latió entre sus dedos, mi cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el suyo, mis bellos erizados por su calor… Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para abrir mis ojos y verlo, la tensión en su cara, las venas dilatadas de su frente, las aletas en su nariz ensanchándose con cada respiración.

El gimió, gimió mandando el sonido de su gemido por cada poro de mi piel, haciendo aún más difícil contener el orgasmo.

—Por favor —jadeé entrecortado—. Edward... —Mis manos se fueron a su cabeza rasurada dejando que mis labios succionaran su mejilla, que mis dientes aruñaran su mandíbula, mientras él arremetía sin piedad en mí, delineé como pude su vena aorta, mientras lo sentía gruñir y jadear forzadamente.

Estábamos al borde, en la punta del precipicio.

Nuestros corazones latiendo frenéticamente, mi sudor mezclado con el suyo, nuestros jadeos entrelazados.

—Edward… —Mi cuerpo en tensión, su polla entrando hasta el fondo de mi vagina, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas… Enloquecí, mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente antes de sentir como mis paredes internas se cerraban contra él, adaptándome a su textura como un guante de seda. Mi tercer orgasmo de la noche arrasó con mi voluntad, encendió una llama en mí; y cuando quise ver lo que estaba haciendo, mi hombre soltaba un alarido de dolor y placer, mis uñas enterradas en su perfecto trasero mientras mis dientes se encajaban en su hombro mordiéndolo fuertemente.

Agonía… Agonía… Agonía.

—Más —susurró—. Vuelve a morderme —sus manos se hundieron en mis caderas, estaba complemente segura que tendría marcas al día siguiente pero no importaba, él estaba ahí dándome placer, tomándome sin restricciones, podía sentirlo llegando cada vez más lejos, mordió mi pecho izquierdo y tiro de mi pezón con alevosía.

El maldito infierno abriéndose ante nosotros, consumiéndonos totalmente.

Pero él se contenía, siguió embistiéndome sin piedad. La habitación se llenó de alaridos por parte mía o de él cuando como bestias, nos hacíamos daño en medio de nuestro frenesí orgásmico.

— (2) Vado pazzo, pazzo bambino —murmuró. Volví a intentar cerrarme en él pero esta vez no fue tan placentero como la anterior, Edward gimió, gritó y aulló como un loco—. Córrete —suspiró ahogadamente—. Dámelo, nena —exploté, mi cuerpo se tenso por cuarta vez en la noche. Edward se estiró completamente sobre mí tomando mis piernas y flexionándolas, alzándolas un poco dejando mi trasero despegado del colchón, embistió un par de veces más antes maldecir sonoramente, y correrse en mi interior cayendo desmadejado sobre mi cuerpo.

—Cristo —susurró, antes de salir de mí y recostarse boca abajo a mi lado, pero mirándome insistentemente. Su frente perlada en sudor, su cuerpo en relajación total y la carrera frenética de su corazón, me levanté presionando los codos en el colchón admirando el cuerpo desnudo del hombre que amaba, peleando con el instinto y el corazón para no demostrar ni sentir lo que quería hacer.

Besar su espalda, recorrer con mi lengua su columna vertebral y decir que lo amaba con toda mi alma.

—No pienses —soltó todo el aire que tenía retenido y su mano acarició mi brazo con ternura—. (3)¿Cosa devo fare con te Isabella?

—Me gusta cuando hablas en italiano, pero es jodidamente cruel no saber lo que dices.

—Esa es la idea —dijo girándose hasta quedar de espaldas al colchón—. Sé que Alice te ha enseñado lo básico. Mi idioma es mi armadura, Isabella —sus ojos se conectaron con los míos—. Ven aquí, nena —palmeó su pecho con la mano libre. Arqueé una ceja—. Vamos, aprovecha —dejé que mi cabeza descansara en su fornido pectoral mientras su mano bajaba y subía por mi columna mandando pequeños espasmos por todo mi cuerpo.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio, mi Sub yacía desmadejada en su vieja cama, tratando de recuperar su corazón y fuerzas con una cara de felicidad en su rostro y el letrero de "Bien y recién follada", en su frente. Me dediqué a escuchar la hermosa melodía que daba el palpitar de su corazón, hasta que el suyo y el mío volvieron a la tranquilidad.

— ¿Estás dormida? —Negué con la cabeza—. Vamos a la habitación.

—Quedemos… —Le dije sin despegar la cara de su pecho, olía a hombre, el sudor y su colonia me tenían al borde de un abismo.

—Entonces quédate tú, yo voy a estar un rato en el gimnasio —dijo intentando levantarse.

—Quédate —susurré quedito.

—Son las 2:30, descansa —intentó levantarse nuevamente.

—Por favor, quédate —volví a intentarlo.

—No insistas, pequeña.

—Te lo pido, quédate un rato más, solo un rato. No tenemos porqué hablar, solo hazme compañía hasta que me duerma.

—Hasta que te duermas —susurró. Se sentó en la cama y quitó los zapatos de mis pies—. Descansa —susurró antes de acostarse nuevamente a mi lado, subí la cabeza recostándome justamente en su tatuaje y entrelace mi pierna con la de él dejando que mi centro se restregara descaradamente contra su cadera.

—Sigues caliente allí.

Suspiré.

— (4)La tua figa sarà la mia fine.

Dejé que mi brazo acariciara su cadera y me pegué mucho más a él recordando todo el placer que experimenté en el columpio.

Al cabo de media hora sentí su respiración acompasada, me levanté un poco para verlo profundamente dormido, nunca antes lo había visto. Por lo general siempre se despertaba primero y nunca dormía antes que yo, se veía realmente hermoso, un niño, un niño encerrado en miles de capas, su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración, se veía relajado y tranquilo.

—Te amo —articulé mientras mis dedos acariciaban sus pobladas cejas—. Te amo tanto —mi cabeza bajo hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos—. Quisiera poder decírtelo, poder demostrártelo de alguna manera, pero tú me evitas... ¿A qué le temes?

Mi dedo recorrió su rostro sin tocarlo verdaderamente. No quería que despertara y se fuera dejándome sola.

_Anda, aprovéchalo y duerme tú también —_Bufó mi Sub.

Me recosté en su pecho y suspiré antes de caer en una duermevela intranquila.

.

.

.

— ¡Basta! —El primer grito cargado de terror me despertó automáticamente—. No, suéltame… —Edward se removía en la cama—. Déjame en paz, no fue mi culpa —se quedó callado—. Maldito, maldito, déjame —gritó aún más asustado.

—Edward —lo llamé, di dos aplausos para que la luz se encendiera—. Edw...

—Suéltame —me empujó—. No te acerques a mí… Soy un hombre, soy un hombre —gimió—. ¡Vete!... Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mí, Aro, ya no soy un niño... No, aléjate, te destruiré. Voy a acabar contigo, bastardo. Crecí, te gané, te vas a quemar en el infierno.

Su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración estaba empezando a encausarse, acaricié su frente perlada en sudor mientras lo miraba con algo de temor.

—No me dejes… Por favor nena, vuelve... Carlie. ¡ME LO PROMETISTE! —Gimió—. ¡VUELVE!... Vuelve a mí, amor —esa palabra me desgarró—. No me dejes solo tú también, vuelve a mí, dolcezza. ¡No te la lleves, Aro! —Gimió como niño asustado—. No, es mía… Maldita sea, déjala James, ¿qué quieres de mí? Déjala… No, tómame a mí… A mi, déjala a ella… Carlie, mi amor, vuelve —empezó a sacudirse salvajemente.

—Edward —traté de removerlo y su mano impacto en mi rostro. Di un grito por el fuerte golpe y solo eso bastó, él abrió los ojos asustado, su respiración volvió a ser errática mientras me observaba fijamente sentado en la cama. Una de mis manos trataba de sofocar el dolor en mi ojo derecho.

— ¡Maledicalo! —Gritó—. ¡Tenías que dejarme ir! —Volvió a gritar tomando mis manos y apartándomelas del rostro—. ¡Madelicalo! —Maldijo al verme, se levantó de la cama caminando hasta la otra habitación.

¿¡Qué demonios había sucedido!?

No supe cuanto había pasado, miré el reloj para darme cuenta que eran las 3.25 am, no había pasado ni una hora desde que él se había quedado dormido.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Edward supremamente enojado, su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido y las aletas de su nariz se movían rápidamente, traía en sus manos una de sus toallas negras de hacer ejercicio.

—Déjame verte —se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

—Estoy bien —le dije bajito.

—No, no lo estas —bufó colocando la toalla en mi ojo, estaba algo fría—. Debiste dejarme ir, ¡maldita sea, Isabella! Yo no duermo mientras hay luna, no lo hago.

—No ha pasado na…

—Te lastimé.

—No eras tú —alcé mi mano para tocar su rostro.

— ¡No tu lastima, Isabella!

—Yo…

— ¡NO! —Gritó levantándose de la cama.

—Edward…

Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la salida.

—Solo déjame en paz —cerró la puerta de un portazo, suspiré mientras recogía mis piernas juntándolas con mi frente... Solo una hora. Miré por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche, el cielo no tenía estrellas, estaba encapotado como si fuese a caer una gran tormenta.

Quería llorar y no por el dolor palpitante en mi ojo derecho, quería llorar por su cara de niño asustado cuando abrió los ojos, por el dolor y el miedo de sus palabras, quería llorar por su pasado aunque sabía perfectamente que ya nada podía hacer para cambiarlo, quería llorar porque aunque lo amaba no podía hacer nada por él. Me levanté de la cama, ya no quería dormir, caminé hasta el baño y dejé que el agua se llevara mis lágrimas por sentirme impotente, porque como con Bree, me sentía como una completa inútil.

Salí del bañó minutos después, el cuerpo me pesaba horrorosamente, me coloqué el albornoz de Edward y salí de la habitación, caminé hasta la habitación de Andy, abrí la puerta con cuidado para ver a mi angelito dormir plácidamente, acomodé su piernita y la cubrí con la colcha antes de bajar las escaleras lentamente y caminar por la casa oscura hasta llegar al estudio. No estaba allí, encendí la luz y caminé hasta la habitación donde estaban sus consolas.

_¿Dónde estás, Edward?_

Agarré más fuerte el albornoz a mí, dirigiéndome a la salida trasera de la casa, abrí la puerta con cuidado y allí estaba sentado en los escalones.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Dijo llevándose una botella de Heineken a la boca—. Ve arriba.

—Edward…

—No ahora, Isabella —aspiró el cigarrillo que tenía en su mano mientras miraba a la nada—. Déjame solo, ¿sí?

Fui adentro de la casa sin decirle nada, corrí escaleras arriba sin importarme la ya conocida pulsación de mi centro, busqué una de las cobijas del armario del corredor y luego volví al jardín trasero, caminé los dos pasos que nos separaban y me senté junto a él en los escalones, colocando la cobija sobre sus hombros. Estábamos en Diciembre, New York helando como el puto polo norte, y apenas eran las 4 de la mañana. Él se encogió de hombros antes de suspirar y volver a beber de su cerveza, suspiré quedándonos ambos mirando a la nada.

—Ve arriba, nena. No es una petición —dijo con voz rasposa y sin mirarme.

—No puedes ordenarme, Edward, estoy aquí porque lo deseo y aunque eres mi señor, yo tengo voluntad, y mi voluntad es quedarme aquí con tu silencio.

Él no dijo nada, bebió lo que restaba de su cerveza y terminó el cigarro que estaba fumando antes de encender uno nuevo.

— ¿Sabías que eso daña tus pulmones? —Él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cáncer? ¿Has oído hablar de él?

—De algo debemos morirnos, Isabella —susurró demasiado bajo, por varios minutos más estuvimos callados.

Una brisa helada me hizo estremecer y acariciar mis brazos el uno con el otro, Edward me miró antes de pasar su mano por mis hombros, la pregunta salió sin siquiera planteármela.

— ¿Quién eres, Edward Masen?

—Lo que ves, Isabella.

Negué.

—Hay más —alcé mi mano acariciando su mejilla—. Quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo.

Negó. —Nadie puede...

—Al menos déjame intentarlo.

—Te lastimé —su mano acarició mi ojo derecho. Podía sentir un pequeño escozor y muy seguramente para mañana iba a estar de color rojo o morado pero no me miró, era como si estuviera y no estuviera allí.

—No fue tu culpa —bajó su mano y volvió a mirar a la nada—. ¿Qué te atormenta? —Moví su rostro dejando que sus dos hermosas lumbreras se conectaran con las mías.

—No quieres saber.

—Te estoy preguntando.

— ¿Estás preparada para escuchar esa historia? —Asentí—. Está bien, tú así lo quieres... —Me dio una mirada fría e impenetrable, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la casa.

.

.

Hola... No les dire cuando es el proximo cap. porque no se... espero que el domingo, como siempre estare dejando adelantos en el grupo... Graciasa todas que se toman el tiempo de comentar mil gracias!

(1)Quiero todo de ti, no solo quemar tu cuerpo... Necesito herir tu alma con mi aliento, robar tu corazón y poseer tu cuerpo, adueñarme de tu mente, tener tus suspiros, ser el dueño de tus gemidos, saborear tu aliento, tu olor, tu coño estrecho y jugoso. Quiero que seas la esclava de mis besos... Quiero hacer mío cada rincón de tu anatomía, robarte suspiros en cada caricia, quiero condenarte en el quinto puto infierno de mi pasión, voy consumirte entera, pero no puedo... Me odiarás, Isabella, me odiarás y yo me iré de aquí en unos meses dejando en tu cuerpo la marca del odio y el rencor hacia mí, porque yo no quiero ser amado, no quiero que corras la suerte de los demás, de todos aquellos que una vez dijeron te amo y no regresaron jamás.

(2)¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Isabella?

(3)Tu coño va ha ser mi fin.


	21. Oscuridad, Verdades y Sentimientos

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stefanie Meyer., **_

_**yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**_

_**.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por **__**Verónica Pereyra**_

_**(Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:P**_

_**.**_

**Oscuridad, Verdades y Sentimientos. **

.

Me levanté del escalón y caminé hacia la casa hasta llegar al estudio, Edward estaba allí sentado con su copa y la botella de Jack Daniels sobre el escritorio.

—Ve a la cama, Isabella —dijo colocando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz—. No estoy jugando, no quiero verte.

—Te dije que me quedaría y lo cumpliré.

— ¡Joder Isabella! —Gritó abriendo sus ojos—, ¡esto no es una jodida relación. Soy tu dominante, tu amo, tu señor y tú, eres mi sumisa, me debes obediencia y sumisión, y no cumples ninguna puta regla!

No me moví, Edward recurría al lenguaje grotesco y al mal humor cuando más necesitaba compañía.

—Prometiste contarme una historia —me senté frente a él—, y estoy aquí para escucharla —dije firmemente.

Él rió su sonrisa irónica y humillante, llevó la copa a su boca y dejó que su cabeza se recostara en su trono, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— (1)Perché ho avuto l'inferno con te.

—No sé, quizás tu corazón está menos ciego que tus ojos —le dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Alice... —susurró demasiado bajo—. Maldito duende, veo que te ha enseñado más que lo básico —volvió a beber de su vaso—. ¿A qué hora has estado practicando, Isabella?

—No muchas, querer es poder. No soy tan bruta como tú crees, terminé la secundaria y en enero pensaba entrar a la universidad. Un hombre pago muy bien por romperme la membranita inservible —bufé, a lo que él abrió los ojos y me miró con fiereza.

— ¡Maldita sea! —gimió frustrado—. ¿No te irás verdad? —negué—. Entonces disfruta de la frustración, Isabella, porque no pienso contarte mi jodida vida. No te interesa, mis reglas estaban claras y tú decidiste jugar, así que ahora no me vengas con sentimentalismos imbéciles y con la palabrería barata de querer ayudar cuando la única persona que podía ayudarme está metida en una urna en un cementerio de Milán. Te quiero fuera de esta habitación ahora, o me va importar una mierda nuestro acuerdo de no azotes y te daré unos cuantos por repelente y malcriada.

Me levanté realmente enojada de la silla. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a este hombre? ¡Joder! ¡Ella murió!... ¡Murió!, tenía que entenderlo. Me hacía daño cuando la nombraba, yo no era una puta estaca, tenía corazón y sentimientos. Sí, quizás se los había entregado al diablo pero quería ayudarlo, quería dejar de sentirme impotente y el muy imbécil levantaba su armadura negra y me sacaba de su vida… ¡Genial! Si eso era lo que quería, eso haría. Estaba harta de su mundo, tomé la perilla de la puerta y me volteé a verlo.

— (2)Sea un idiota se vuoi andare nel profondo della vostra merda poi cazzo io e mia figlia stanno andando —no supe cómo las palabras llegaron a mi cabeza y las dije de la manera más natural posible.

Él levanto la vista mirándome fijamente como si hubiese dicho algo extraño, bueno lo había mandado a la mierda pero él ya estaba allí.

—Repíteme lo que me dijiste —dijo con voz rasposa.

—Que te fueras a la mierda, que me aburrí y que mi hija y yo, nos vamos en este momento.

—En italiano.

—Ya te lo dije en mi idioma, ahora me voy —cerré la puerta con un sonoro portazo, haciéndole creer que estaba enojada, pero me dolía que él aún estuviera prendado de ella, iba a subir las escaleras cuando su mano cerrada a mi muñeca me detuvo.

—Espera —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Me cansé —le dije sin verlo—. Me estoy entregando a ti, no como sumisa, Edward, estoy entregándome a ti como mujer, pero tú estas metido en un mundo… Te quedaste con Carlie y ella murió, estoy completamente segura que ella descansaría en paz si tú pudieras avanzar, es más, si querías estar con ella… ¿Por qué diablos entonces no te hiciste una habitación en el panteón? —exageré mi movimiento de la mano.

Él se quedó callado, sus ojos se veían como mar revuelto como si se debatiese en hablar y no hacerlo.

—Prometiste no dejarme —dijo antes de soltarme y caminar al estudio nuevamente.

La ira recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas así que con pies de plomo y severamente cabreada me volví al estudio.

— ¡Yo no debo dejarte Edward!... ¡Yo! —grité—. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Tú si me vas a dejar en cuatro meses, no? Porque eso es lo que falta para que se acabe nuestro jodido contrato, porque eres un jodido cobarde. Eso es lo que tú eres, le temes a amar —sentía que iba a reventar si no hablaba—. Temes entregarte otra vez y yo ya no puedo más porque...

— ¡Basta! —me interrumpió pasándose una mano por su corto cabello—. ¡Tú no me conoces!, ¡no sabes nada! —su respiración se aceleró.

— ¡Sé lo que tengo que saber!, tu novia murió, mi madre también, Bree también murió y todos me dejaron, y aquí estoy… ¡Viviendo!, tú no tuviste que comer basura, tú no tuviste que vivir de la caridad, tú...

— ¡A TI NUNCA TE TOCARON!

La habitación se sumio en un silencio perturbador

—Edward yo...

— No sabes lo que es vivir pensando todas las noches que él volverá, que sus asquerosas manos estarán sobre tu cuerpo, ¿cuántas veces te golpearon con látigos?... No, tú no sabes lo que es pasar días sin comer, soportar golpes por cosas que no tenías porqué presenciar. ¡No sabes nada!

—Edward…

—No sabes lo que es vivir con miedo, no sabes lo que es pasar de tener todo a tener nada, no sabes cómo es ver que tu vida se consume, no sabes lo que es encontrar la luz de la esperanza y que te lo quiten abruptamente. Carlie era mi todo, ella era mi vida, mi luz, lo que me sacaba de la oscuridad, ¡y murió por mi maldita culpa! —colocó el vaso en el escritorio con tanta fuerza que este término rompiéndose y se derrumbó sobre el sillón, pensé que nunca vería este Edward. ¿Estaba llorando?... Sí, lo estaba. Me acerqué a él envolviendo mis brazos como pude en su cuerpo, quería consolarlo, quería estar para él, ¡por Dios! Quería que dejara que lo amara—. Yo no le hago bien a nadie, ¿sabes cuales fueron la últimas palabras que escuché de mi madre? "Hoy te prometo amor eterno," ¿sabes cuales fueron las últimas palabras de Carlie? "Serás el CEO más grande del mundo, volaran cabezas por donde pases y yo estaré malditamente orgullosa de ti porque te amo" —se levantó quitándome de su lado—. Amor —sonrió irónico—, una palabra y cuatro putas letras, Isabella, la palabra que más daño me hace, la palabra que me destruye. Tú dices amarme, ¿también quieres hacerlo? ¿También quieres destruirme? Si te llega pasar una jodida cosa por culpa de lo que dices sentir por mí, vas a destruirme… A aniquilarme. No puedo darme el lujo de creer que esto puede ser más, que yo merezco más, y cuando empiece a saborearlo… Me destruyan.

Miedo... Eso era todo, él tenía miedo.

—No voy a irme a ningún lado —lo abracé por la espalda, mi ira se habia disipado quedando solo el dolor de sus palabras—. Estoy aquí y te…

—Sshh… Por favor… —tocó mi cara suavemente, sus manos temblaban—. No lo digas, Isabella, por favor —dos de sus dedos callaron mis labios y luego me dio un beso en la frente—. Ve arriba, por favor —pegó su frente a la mía—, solo… Déjame solo, déjame solo —me incliné en puntillas y alcancé sus labios. Los besé tiernamente y por primera vez, él no tomó el control del beso, me dejó que cepillara sus labios mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en los de él, intentando decirle a través de miradas lo que sentía, me separé lentamente y suspiré.

—Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, y no tengo intensiones de irme, ni alejarte. Te comprendo con tus mundos oscuros, te comprendo con tus miedos pero no puedes excusarte en Carlie, o en tu pasado para no ver la vida que tienes frente a ti. Quizás tu infancia y tu adolescencia fueron una mierda; es más, sé que tu presente también lo es, pero puedes hacer algo para cambiar tu futuro —acaricié su mandíbula—, me encantaría que fuese conmigo, pero podré entender si nunca llegas a amarme como yo —negué con la cabeza al sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba—. Solo sé feliz, Edward, no eres un mal hombre —me separé de él y caminé hasta la salida del estudio.

— ¿Te irás? —preguntó mirándome.

—Me has pedido espacio y te lo daré, estaré arriba en la habitación. Masoquistamente yo quiero estar aquí —salí del estudio sintiendo las lágrimas en mis ojos. Necesitaba respuestas, Edward me había dicho mucho y nada.

Fui a la cocina, buscando un vaso con hielo, el ojo empezaba a escocerme y no quería que para mañana estuviese muy hinchado.

Entré a la habitación y busqué una toalla colocando los hielos y luego la puse en mi ojo, tomé la cartera y con el celular en la mano, marqué a la única persona que podría ayudarme:

—Jasper —dije después de un hola somnoliento.

— ¿Sucede algo, Isabella? —preguntó alarmado—. ¿Está bien Edward?

—Sí… No.

— ¿Sí o no?

—Jasper, necesito respuestas —le dije desesperada—. ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Edward? Una vez tú me dijiste que eras su casi hermano y yo necesito saber qué…

—Ey, cálmate, respira y dime qué quieres saber.

—Edward se quedó dormido, se levantó diciendo cosas y cuando despertó…

—Espera… ¿Se quedó dormido de noche?

—Fue mi culpa, Jasper en fin… Cuando despertó, se enojó y ahora está en el estudio pero no está enojado, solo ahí encerrado en su propio caparazón.

—Voy para allá —dijo Jasper. Se sentía movimiento por lo que imaginé que había salido de la cama.

—No, espera por favor, no vengas ahora ¿sí? Me pidió espacio y quiero dárselo, pero tengo una pregunta.

—Dime.

— ¿Sabes si él fue abusado de niño? —pregunté con cierto temor.

—Isabella… —su voz bajó un par de octavas—. No soy yo quién debe responderte ese tipo de preguntas. Edward es mi amigo... No, es mi hermano, me ayudó en muchas etapas de mi vida y me presentó a la que hoy es la reina de mis días, le debo lealtad y respeto. Él no habla de esa etapa de su vida y si tú lo amas como creo que lo haces, debes enfocarte más en el hoy y dejar al Edward del pasado allí mismo, en el pasado.

—Dijo tantas cosas… —retiré la toalla de mi ojo, dejando los hielos en el vaso.

—Pero te contó algo —Jasper parecía sorprendido.

—Divagó cosas, pero luego me pidió que lo dejara solo y eso hice.

—Déjalo, yo iré a verlo más tarde pero te diré algo: él se encerrará en sí mismo, no trates de entrar a la fuerza, dale sus tiempos.

—Lo sé, eso haré, Jasper.

—Y Isabella… Se paciente, Edward puede verse muy fuerte y muy cabrón, pero cuando se enfrenta a lo desconocido... —dejó la frase suelta.

—Te entiendo, disculpa por haber llamado tan temprano —dije mirando el reloj, 4:45 y aún seguía oscuro.

—Tranquila, estaba despierto, Nico puede ser muy molesto de noche.

—Te entiendo, gracias Jasper —colgué.

Me recosté en la cama mirando al ventanal, quería estar con él, necesitaba consolarlo. Había algo dentro de mí que me hacía querer bajar pero también había una fuerza extraña que me mantenía en la cama, cerré los ojos recordando las palabras que él había dicho, haciéndome miles de preguntas y todas sin respuestas. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos cuando la claridad del día me pegó en el rostro, no había corrido las cortinas de la habitación y ahora los rayos del sol pegaban justo en mis ojos, iba a moverme pero dos brazos estaban atados a mi cintura, giré un poco la cabeza para ver a Edward acostado tras de mí. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi espalda y estaba en posición fetal, acaricié sus brazos con la punta de mis dedos, antes de mirar el reloj de la mesita y ver que eran…

¡Las 11:30!... ¡Mierda Andy!

Entonces recordé que Jane estaba con ella siempre y que solo se iba cuando yo entraba a la habitación, me moví lentamente hasta salir de la cárcel que eran sus brazos, estaba completamente desnudo y yo aún conservaba el albornoz.

Cuando salté de la cama casi pegué un grito ahogado, me dolían los brazos, las piernas, mi intimidad… Diablos, el solo pensar en caminar me dolía, giré mi mirada para encontrarme con Edward de espaldas, el místico animal tatuado en su piel, las garras de águila y las patas de león.

Un guardián… Recordé aquellas palabras de Edward al día siguiente de haber estado con él.

_Los grifos, son guardianes._

¿Protección? ¿Este hombre intimidante y siniestro buscaba protección?

Decidí guardar mis teorías o me volvería loca, arrastré los pies hasta llegar al baño, no pude evitar mirarme en el espejo. Mis pezones estaban rojos casi como en llamas, pasé un dedo por mi aureola y siseé por el pequeño escozor, el izquierdo tenía la marca de sus dientes y también dolía un poco. Mi Sub tenía una sonrisita estúpida pintada en el rostro. Bajé mis manos por mi plano vientre hasta llegar a mis caderas, me giré un poco viendo los parches verdosos que empezaban a salir de lado y lado por la forma en cómo él me tomaba mientras estábamos en el columpio, mi cuerpo estaba adolorido completamente. Volví a fijarme en el espejo, quizás de todos los hematomas el más feo era el que estaba en mi rostro. Tal como lo había predicho, una forma oscura empezaba a verse allí, tendría que cubrirlo muy bien con maquillaje. Suspiré mordiéndome el labio sintiéndolo ligeramente más hinchado, Dios… Estaba destruida pero nada me dolía más que el golpe del ojo y no porque escocía, me dolía más ese por su mirada de anoche. Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro negando, él no quería mi lástima. Abrí la ducha graduando la temperatura del agua para que me ayudase a relajar mis músculos, cuando estuve lista, accioné todos los chorros de agua de la ducha de hidromasajes.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, así que dejé que mi frente descansara en la cerámica del baño.

¿Quién lo tocaba? ¿Por qué se sentía culpable de la muerte de Carlie? Estaba tan metida en mi propios divagues mentales que solo reaccioné cuando sentí unos tibios labios en mi espalda.

Sus fuertes manos agarraron mi cintura mientras me dejaba sentir el calor que desprendia de su cuerpo, siseé un poquito por el dolor en mi cintura y él bajó un poco más sus manos.

—Lo siento —besó mi espalda nuevamente—. Gírate, dolcezza—susurró en voz baja—. Te necesito —me giró sin soltar mis caderas.

La sola visión del agua bajando de su cabeza y recorriendo los contornos de su rostro hizo que mi vientre se contrajera dolorosamente. —Yo… —Sus labios acariciaron mi cuello succionando mi piel. Diablos, cuando él hablaba con esa voz rasgada y su boca empezaba a lamer y succionar, hacía que mi mundo diera vueltas, sus manos estaban firmes en mis caderas—, sé… —lamida—, que estas destruida —succión en mi pezón derecho. Podía sentir su barba raspándome cada poro de piel—. Pero yo necesito sentirte —se fue agachando hasta que su cabeza quedó alienada con mi cintura, su lengua dibujo un camino—. (2) Tu sei bella, principessa, non lasciare nulla di male, non cambiano mai, ho anche lasciarti andare io danneggiare la —**e**sta vez no le entendí, habló muy rápido y bajó su lengua y delineó mi ombligo un par de veces mientras sus manos bajaban de mi cintura hasta mis glúteos. Su manó bajó por todo mi muslo hasta dejarla apoyaba a la parte trasera de mi rodilla mientras su lengua besaba mi vientre bajo—. Ábrete para mí, principessa —abrí las piernas mientras él tomaba una subiéndola a su hombro, su nariz delineó toda mi entrada sin abrir mis pliegues... Cristo, ¡este hombre ahora sí iba matarme! Lo sentí susurrar cosas pero en su idioma de cuna muy bajo y cargado de tensión, mi cabeza solo pensaba en lo que iba a hacer, mi respiración imposiblemente rápida, la expectativa de verlo olfatear y ver.

Su lengua relamió sus labios antes de que sus manos volviesen a mi trasero, se separó un poco de mí, dejó su nariz justo sobre mi clítoris. —Y por ti me quemaré en el infierno —dijo antes de que su serpentera y viperina lengua hiciera un trazo desde mi clítoris hasta mi entrada.

— ¡Edward! —grité presa del placer que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sus labios rozaron mi sobreexcitado y muy sensible clítoris, succionándolo locamente durante unos maravillosos segundos o minutos, ¡qué diablos! Había perdido la noción del tiempo y del espacio, solo era consciente de sus labios y su lengua acariciando toda mi intimidad, la pierna que tenía apoyada en el suelo temblaba levemente cuando él mordía mis pliegues o lamía mi entrada sin entrar con su lengua en ella, acercándome peligrosamente a un agujero sin fondo a una velocidad alarmante, su lengua recorría todos mis pliegues e instintivamente llevé mis manos a su cabello deteniendo sus embistes.

Mi cuerpo estaba en éxtasis total y estaba a punto de rendirme ante el más glorioso de los orgasmos cuando él se detuvo abruptamente.

Gemí frustrada y abrí los ojos para ver su expresión de placer, su mirada pícara de niño malvado, el maldito jugaba con mi cuerpo, recordándome quién tenía el control en estos momentos. Sus dedos tomaron el lugar de su lengua delineando el contorno de mi entrada, acercándome y alejándome del abismo, se movía con pericia y dominio. Torturándome en el proceso.

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en los míos, Esmeralda y tierra. Uno de sus dedos me penetró levemente.

Gemí…

Gemí por el placer de mi carne caliente y palpitante deseosa por recibir todo lo que él quería darme, situé mis manos a lado y lado de su rostro, dejando su mirada conectada con la mía nuevamente. Me perdí en sus ojos, le dije con mi mirada lo que él se negaba a escuchar con palabras.

—Quiero ser perverso, Principessa, voy a ser perverso… Quiero escucharte gritar y pedir clemencia.

Mi Sub abierta de piernas en su cama rezaba el rosario cambiando las palabras "Dios te Salve" por "Edward Fóllame" y no sé qué cosas más. Edward introdujo dos dedos más, despacio… Muy despacio dentro, separándose un poco de mi cuerpo y observando cómo entraban pulgada a pulgada, curvó los dedos haciéndome ver lucecitas por todo el baño.

Mi pierna flaqueó cuando su lengua volvió a encargarse de mi clítoris.

—Edw… Dios, Edward… O por favor, para —le dije empujando mis caderas hacia él—. Por el amor a todo lo sagrado, detente —murmuré.

Su boca de dedicó a asaltar mi clítoris de manera salvaje mientras sus dedos me infligían un placer inexplicable, mi pierna volvió a ceder, sentía el orgasmo en la punta de mi vientre mientras él frotaba mi interior de una forma ardiente, aporreando y tocando ese punto dentro de mí que me estaba volviendo loca de placer, mi pierna cedió por completo y estaba preparada para caer pero Edward me tomó con su mano libre, subiéndola a su otro hombro. Me estremecí de puro placer contra la pared, mi espalda se arqueó mientras buscaba de donde agarrarme pero su cabello era tan corto, que no había posibilidad de sostenerme de allí, así que lo tomé por las orejas pegándolo mucho más a mi sexo cuando las poderosas sensaciones amenazaban con volverme más loca de lo que ya estaba. Sentía el cúmulo de placer expandiéndose en mi vientre, sentía como partícula por partícula se unían, haciéndolo cada vez más difícil de retener, sentía mi cuerpo temblar…

¿Deseo? ¿Frío? La ducha seguía abierta, el agua cayéndonos desde diferentes ángulos; estaba siendo salvaje y fuerte, necesitado, urgente, me estaba reclamando, imponiéndose, mostrándome que él era mi dueño. Edward sacó sus dedos de mi centro subiéndome con sus dos manos, despegándome de la pared hasta que su cabeza quedó debajo de mi vagina.

—Abre los ojos —siseó y lo obedecí, sus orbes estaban negras de lujuria y desesperación y entonces lo hizo.

Sentí su lengua entrando en mi húmeda cavidad, mi cuerpo entero se arqueó dejándolo entrar con su boca en mí, suspendida solo por sus manos en mi trasero. Lo sentí en mi vientre y extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo, miles de espasmos recorrieron mi espalda, mi vista empezó a ponerse borrosa, y cuando pensé que el placer era infinito, su lengua hizo camino de mi entrada a mi clítoris y sus dientes me dieron el mordisco más doloroso y placentero que había recibido en mi corta existencia, enviándome directo a un agujero sin fondo. Mi cuerpo se estremeció estrepitosamente, estallando, mandando latigazos de placer por cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Grité como alma en pena, sentía todo mi interior contraerse y lo perdí, caí directamente en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Cómo llegué a la habitación no lo sé, pero aquí estaba acostada, con mi cuerpo en modo perezoso, eran las 2 de la tarde, Edward había llamado a Benjamín y ordenado traernos algo de comer a la habitación, también había dicho que Jane debía quedarse todo el día con la niña. Estaba… Secuestrada, secuestrada y felizmente adolorida, no habíamos vuelto a... Follar desde el baño, eso fue hace una hora atrás, pero tampoco me había dejado vestir, así que aquí estaba desnuda mientras la mano de Edward subía y bajaba por mi espalda.

Mi Sub maullaba de puro placer.

Me levanté quedando sentada en la cama mientras miraba fijamente al hombre frente a mí, mi cara hizo un gesto por la pulsación de mi intimidad a lo que él sonrió.

Bastardo...

_¡Pero lo amamos! _—Vitoreó mi Sub.

Edward se veía más relajado, como si se hubiese quitado una gran carga de encima.

_¿Cuántos orgasmos le dimos desde anoche?_

Bufé a mi Sub, nosotras habíamos tenido mucho más, la vi asentir sinceramente antes de desplomarse en su cama nuevamente.

—Debo ver cómo esta Andy —le dije peinándome el cabello con una mano.

—Está con Jane —dijo.

—No entiendes, no podemos quedarnos acá todo el día.

—Sí, sí podemos.

—Edward…

—No quiero discutir Isabella, tu hija está bien y con la niñera, tu deber hoy es complacerme a mí, y a mí me place pasar todo el día en cama con mi mujer.

Dios, se escuchaba tan bien ser su mujer...

— ¿Eso soy para ti? —intenté, pero no pude evitar la pregunta—. Soy tu…

—Eres la mujer que está conmigo —dijo interrumpiéndome y sentándose en la cama, la sábana cubría parcialmente su masculinidad, me besó. Uno de sus besos diabólicamente placenteros, esos que arrasaban con Isabella, dejando a Bella zorra en modo on, dispuesta para una nueva ronda aunque sabía que mis huesos se reducirían a polvo.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia acariciando cada pedazo de piel del torso desnudo de mi hombre, sintiendo como los bellos de su pecho le hacían cosquillas a mis dedos, mimando cada tetilla, repasando cada cicatriz.

"_Látigos…"_

Me enfoqué en no pensar en eso, en disfrutar. Mi mano siguió su camino mientras sentía a Edward sonreír entre el beso ardiente que me estaba dando, una de sus manos estaba en mi nuca y la otra en mi cadera.

Tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y lo apreté levemente haciéndolo sisear, mordió mi labio y llevó sus manos tras su espalda liberándome un poco, bajé mis labios por su perfecta mandíbula y delineé su torso hasta llegar donde quería, sin mirarlo quité la sabana que ocultaba mi tan preciado chupete.

Cerré mis manos alrededor de él, mirándolo bajo mis pestañas, describiéndolo y acariciándolo con movimientos lentos, él era duro y suave al mismo tiempo.

Edward se dedicó a mirarme.

Mi Sub se relamía los labios.

Y yo estaba nerviosa, esta era la segunda vez que lo haría y quería hacerlo bien.

—Piensa menos y actúa más —dijo Edward marcando el acento de su tierra—. Compláceme con esa linda boquita, tesoro —tragué grueso y relamí mis labios acercándome a él, mirando fijamente la cabeza de su intimidante lanza, podía sentir el sudor en mi frente. Di un suspiro largo y entreabrí mis labios acercándolos aún más a su glande. En ese momento el nervio pasó de lado, él era el hombre que amaba y quise ser traviesa, así que solo apreté un poco los labios antes de dejarle un pequeño beso en su uretra—. Chica mala, ¿quieres jugar? —su mano agarró mi cabello en una coleta—. Anda linda, engulle mi polla en tu boca —negué antes de sacar mi lengua a jugar un rato, delineando el contorno de su uretra, recogiendo una gota de líquido pre seminal—. ¡Joder! —murmuró tensando sus piernas—. No juegues conmigo, Isabella, aún tengo mil maneras para castigarte sin necesidad de azotes —enrosqué la lengua alrededor y comencé a acariciarlo con largas lamidas a lo largo de toda su extensión, mientras escuchaba los guturales gruñidos. Lamí y besé su falo con parsimonia, sintiendo como tensaba su agarre en mi pelo, provocándolo, sin engullirlo completamente —. ¡Basta de juegos, Isabella! —dijo con voz estrangulada antes de separar mi cabeza de su eje.

—Mámamela —dijo fuerte y claro, llevando mi cabeza a su miembro. Cerré los labios alrededor de él y succioné, ayudándome con mi lengua empezando a sentir el dolor ya conocido en mi vientre bajo. Concentrándome en lamer, succionar y respirar, sentía mi garganta cada vez más relajada, dejándome abarcarlo unos pocos centímetros más. Él estaba tenso, su respiración a mil por hora y la cabeza relajada hacia atrás. Salí completamente de él y dejé que mis dientes rastrillaran su sensible punta, gruñó y jadeó sonoramente así que volví a hacerlo antes de dejarlo nuevamente dentro de mi boca, succionando su falo. Mi lengua volvió a enroscarse sobre él, sacándolo parcialmente de mi boca y cuando iba a bajar para volver a succionar él me detuvo.

— ¡Cristo! —gritó—. Detente o voy a bañarte, nena —volví a tomarlo con mi mano y a moverme por su base—. Tú así lo has querido, pequeña —dijo antes de meter con brusquedad su falo en mi boca—. ¡Maldita sea! —gruñó llevando él el ritmo de las embestidas casi brutales de su polla en mi boca—. ¡Ah…! Sigue. No te detengas… Qué buena chica —su voz ronca por el placer—. Más, dame más… Así, nena… —yo seguía succionando, concentrada en respirar y moverme, dejé que mis dientes volvieran a acariciar su polla antes que esta empezara a sacudirse en mi boca, la otra mano de Edward tomó mi pelo, llevándome mucho más adentro. Su cadera embistió mi boca en una embestida brutal, su cuerpo se tensionó y maldijo en italiano antes de sentir la vibración de su miembro dentro de mí y lo espeso de su semen dentro de mi boca, mientras él gemía como un loco desesperado. Me tiró del cabello separándome de su ya flácido miembro y no pude evitar que una pequeña hilera de su semen saliera por una de las comisuras de mi boca, tragué lo que tenía dentro sin despegar mi mirada de Edward y luego saqué mi lengua lamiendo lo que se había salido.

Mi Sub brincaba en su cama con pompones en mano, felicitándome por mi excelente actuación.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron de tal manera que cuando quise reaccionar yo estaba bajo él, con mis manos subidas en la cabeza mientras él me penetraba sin clemencia…

Caímos como muertos después de ese espectacular orgasmo, mi cuerpo estaba laxo y ahora si estaba segura que no aguantaría otro embiste más por hoy, estaba "fuera de juego."

Solo quedaba mi parte trasera y no pensaba volver a jugar por allí, esperaba de todo corazón que mi bestia hermosa estuviera completamente complacida.

¡Aunque él era una máquina!

Sentí sus manos debajo de mis pechos que dolían un poco por todos los mordiscos y jalones que habían recibido entre ayer y hoy, no puede evitar el jadeo.

—Estoy adolorida, creo que se cumplirá tu santa voluntad y estaré aquí por semanas metida en la cama.

Él sonrió en mi espalda mientras seguía acariciando mis pechos, era solo un roce, una caricia. —No soy una máquina, Isabella, pero tampoco estoy satisfecho, solo te dejaré descansar por los próximos... Cuarenta minutos —besó la piel que se encuentra entre mi cuello y mi hombro —. Cuéntame algo…

—Dime...

— ¿Cómo fue que te quedaste con Andy?

—Eso ya te lo conté —dije moviéndome entre sus brazos hasta quedarme frente a él, acaricié con mi dedo el puente de su nariz, sus labios y su barba—. Bree sabía que iba a morirse y antes de que entrara en labor, me hizo jurar que cuidaría a su bebé y que no permitiría que su padre le hiciera daño.

—Pero nunca te habló del padre —murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

—No, eso ya te lo dije, ni siquiera sé como se llama. Lo único que me importaba era la sonrisa de Bree, su padre era un cretino con ella.

—Entonces tú, con diecisiete años, te hiciste cargo sola de un bebé enfermo.

—Mmm, no estaba sola, estaban Alec y Mike. Ellos quieren a Andy como una hija y pues bueno… No fue fácil. La primera vez que vi a Andy estaba muy dolida por la muerte de Bree, pero mi bebé estaba ahí, tan azul como uno de los personajes de avatar... Bueno exagero, habían solo parte de su cuerpo más amoratadas que otras, sus deditos de las manos y la parte baja de su nariz, tenía unas gafas de lana que cubrían sus ojitos y estaba conectada a tantos monitores… —suspiré—. Se veía tan frágil que no la cargué en el primer mes, Alec y Mike se hacían cargo de todo, sobre todo Mike, él la ama tanto…

—Debe amarla —dijo él—, pero es un cobarde —murmuró. Lo que no entendí muy bien—. Digo, la ha tenido desde que nació.

—Exacto.

—Háblame de ti —dije mientras sentía su mano en mi cadera.

—Isabella…

—Tú sabes todo de mí y yo no sé nada de ti.

—Así debe ser —mi dedo recorrió sus parpados ahora. Tomó mi mano y besó el contorno de mi muñeca—. Creo que deberías dormir, así recuperas fuerzas para una nueva ronda.

—Estoy adolorida —me quejé—. Me gusta esto de hablar, además no creo poder aguantar otro asalto, a no ser que quieras estar con una muñeca de hule —sonreí y él también—. Vamos, hablemos… Cuéntame como la conociste, a ella... Carlie —su rostro mostró la tensión de su cuerpo—. Estamos hablando como amigos.

— ¿Amigos que follan? —encaró una de sus cejas y me dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—Es mejor esa terminología que sumisa y dominante.

—Es lo que soy, Isabella. Lo que somos.

—Y me gusta lo que eres tú, pero odio lo que soy yo —él sonrió.

—La conocí cuando tenía 10 años y murió cuando tenía 22, eso es lo que debe importarte —frunció el ceño levantándose de la cama y dejándome bajo su cuerpo.

— ¡Ninfómano! —grité al sentir sus piernas separando a las mías.

—Complacencia, Isabella —dijo divertido antes de succionar mi cuello.

— ¡Cachondo! —grité por las cosquillas que me daba su barba, mientras pataleaba y trataba inútilmente de hacerle cosquillas con mis uñas, sus manos tomaron mis caderas sujetándome a él mientras reía mordiendo mi hombro.

Su risa, quería escucharla todos los días, no quería verlo nuevamente como en la mañana, acaricié su rapada cabeza riendo igual que él cuando ubicó sus manos cerca de mis costillas y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

— ¡Por favor! —gemí—. Edd... ¡Basta! —hablaba entrecortado, buscando aire desesperadamente—. Bestia, detén... Dios, Edw… —lo jalé de sus orejas y empecé a tirar de ellas hasta que él cesó sus movimientos riendo como un niño mientras yo buscaba aire desesperadamente. Su mano acarició mi roja mejilla derecha antes de que sus dedos acariciaran mi ojo, yo me dejé querer... Lo amaba, sus ojos enfocándose en los míos, lo miraba diciéndole lo que mis labios tenían prohibido pronunciar, colocó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y se inclinó para besarme.

Alcé la cabeza haciendo menos lejos el camino de nuestros labios y entonces su celular empezó a sonar.

Edward se movió hasta tomar su celular de la mesa de noche. —Llévala al estudio y atiéndela, yo bajo en unos segundos, Benjamin —dijo con voz seria, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su cuerpo rígido, se bajó de la cama susurrando palabras en italiano antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Intenté llamar a Benjamin pero él se había llevado el celular.

Edward salió minutos después oliendo a especias y al mentolado de su jabón de baño, tenía puesta una sudadera negra que colgaba de sus caderas y la toalla enrollada a su cuello, su cuerpo aun se veía tenso y respiraba dificultosamente.

Me pregunté internamente quién estaba abajo esperándolo en el estudio.

—Edward —lo llamé cuando lo vi buscar una de sus camisas sin manga en el cajón del closet, se giró a verme y había algo indescifrable en sus ojos.

—Voy abajo, bajo ninguna circunstancia vallas al primer nivel de la casa, es más, preferiría que no salieras de la habitación, Isabella —se colocó sus pantuflas y la camiseta gris que había sacado del clóset—. No me hagas castigarte, Isabella, es mejor que esta vez me obedezcas —sin más, salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

UUUU. Quien creesn que llego?, el prox cap ya esta en beteo chicas! gracias mil gracias por su apoyo creo que conteste todos su revs porque ya tengo subditos jajaja(empleados), en fin mi pobre nene... De verdad creianq ue el se iba a sentar a hablar con ella como amigo?, no seria el, lamento si las decepcione...Besitos y les dejo lo traducido a Italiano

(1)Eres un idiota, si quieres seguir hundido en tu mierda entonces jódete, mi hija y yo nos vamos.

(2)Eres hermosa princesa, no dejes que nada te lastime, nunca cambies, a mí también me dolerá el dejarte ir.

(3)Y por ti me quemaré en el infierno.

Ary.


	22. Tocando Fondo

_Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer. Yo solo los utilizo por diversión!_

_Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Verónica PeAndyra (Beta FFAD)_

_www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction_

.

Tocando Fondo.

.

_Recomendación Musical_

_Gracias a Mi DJ VeritoxBetaFfad_

_I Love the way you lie._

.

Los sentimientos ocultos, son los que más tememos que sean descubiertos.

.

.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y llegué hasta el baño, me di una ducha rápida por lo que habíamos estado haciendo, y después me coloqué uno de los albornoces de Edward, salí de la habitación y caminé hasta la habitación de Andy.

Mi nena batió los brazos para que la alzara.

—Aprovechando que usted está aquí voy por su papilla —dijo Jane saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Cómo amaneció la princesa más bella de todo el continente? —Dije haciéndole cosquillitas a mi bebé que estaba en un overol color naranja, la risa de Andy era el más hermoso sonido para mí, miré los ojitos azules de mi nena se parecía tanto a…

Jane entró a la habitación.

— ¿Volaste? —Le pregunté burlona levantándome de la silla.

—Ángela ya la traía, el señor le dijo que me la diera antes de encerrarse en el estudio con la mujer que vino a visitarlo.

¿Mujer?

— ¿Le dará la papilla usted o prefiere que se la dé yo? —Pregunto Jane con la mano extendida hacia mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ofreciéndomela?—. ¿Señora?

Moví la cabeza a ambos lados. —Soy Bella, Jane—dije con la cabeza hecha bolas—. Dásela tú, yo debo ir a saludar a la amiga de Edward. Te amo bebé vendré más tarde —le di un beso a la cabeza de mi pequeña antes de salir de la habitación, bajé las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar al estudio.

— ¿Entonces? —Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente, mientras él le ofrecía una copa con licor.

¿¡Qué demonios hacía ella aquí!?

—No te incumbe —el cuerpo de Edward seguía tensionado, aunque sabía disimularlo o al menos lo intentaba.

—Te conozco demásiado bien, Edward.

—No, conocías al anterior Edward, hace muchos años que tú no me has visto para que sepas quién soy.

—Fuiste a mí hace un mes —replicó.

—Estuve con muchas mujeres hace un mes —dijo colocando su vaso en el escritorio. Sentí como mi corazón dejó de latir. Hace un mes... Él me había dicho que no había estado con nadie, recordé aquellas fotografías que había visto por las noticias, la mujer de cabellos rubios, era ella era... La voz de Rosalie me sacó de mi divagues.

— ¿Cuántas maltrataste? —Una sonrisa relampagueante cruzó la cara de Edward.

—Muchas —se levantó yendo hasta el bar y rellenó su copa de nuevo.

—Conocí a tu... —Se calló y sonrió burlonamente—. Prometida. Es que ahora se le llama así a las putas—Ella se levantó, caminó hacia él acariciándolo por la espalda, gracias a sus zapatos altos quedaban casi de la misma altura—. Sabes, todo este mes me has dejado pensando en ti —su lengua acarició el cuello de él, lo vi tensarse un poco más antes de apartarse—. Me pregunto qué habría pasado si te hubiese dado ese castigo que reclamabas —dijo dejándolo ir.

—Te habría follado sin contemplación —dijo él con voz rasposa.

—Mmm hubiese sido una lucha de poderes Edward —susurró ella—. Hubiese sido interesante, siempre supe que tenías algo, creo que fue un error haberte dejado ir —volvió a acercarse a él, más él volvió a apartarse de ella.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —Dijo ella con rabia—. ¿Sucumbiste ante el amor de esa cosita que tienes por sumisa?

—Deja de hablar cosas que no sabes —se sentó en su sillón de cuero.

—Oh sí, lo sé, tienes es mirada de corderito a medio degollar, estas a punto de ceder a ella.

La carcajada resonó por todo el lugar. —Ceder —dijo con voz trémula—. Nunca, Rosalie, yo desterré todo sentimiento de mí. He sido claro con ella, nuestro maldito contrato se acaba en unos meses, me iré a Italia y será como si ella no hubiese existido nunca —Dios… Me aferré la mano al pecho, no iba llorar, no iba a... Respirar me dolía pero estaba allí plantada como si me hubiesen atornillado al piso.

—Entonces… ¿No la amás?

—Otra vez volviste al tema, —enarco una de sus cejas— porqué mejor no me cuentas que rayos haces aquí en New York —dijo él.

—Quería ver a antiguos amigos, y me llego esa invitación del GEA, también tenía curiosidad por verlos a los tres juntos, sé que no tuve la oportunidad de instruir a Carlisle, el maldito quería ser un dom desde el comienzo… En cambio Jasper y tú querían aprender, me dejaban dominar, con Carlisle siempre fue muy difícil pero aún no me has contestado la pregunta que te he hecho, ¿la amás?

Edward tomó un sorbo de su copa sin despegar la mirada de ella.

—La última vez no tardaste tanto, es más, contestaste con un no rotundo —se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado y caminó hasta quedar justo a su lado, su larga uña de color rojo sangre acarició el mentón de Edward—. ¿Ha cambiado algo desde hace un mes? —Le tomó la mandíbula haciendo que sus ojos se conectaran—. ¿Amás a Isabella Swan? ¿Es alguien importante para ti?

El negó con la cabeza. —Importante… —Rió—. Para mí… A mi nadie mi importa...Rosalie métete algo en esa cabecita que tú tienes, Isabella Swan es una sumisa más, ella no es nadie, un juguete, una acompañante, un trapito que botaré a la basura cuando me aburra de jugar, cuando su ciclo de utilidad haya acabado… ¿Amar? Yo soy Edward Masen, yo no amo, no siento y no le pertenezco, ni le perteneceré a nadie —colocó el vaso en la mesa—. No, yo no siento amor ni compasión por nada, yo solo necesitaba el alimento de mis demonios, alguien que satisficiera mi necesidad, alguien que me diera placer, un cuerpo desnudo que le de calor a mi cama. Me conoces, soy el diablo, me quemaré en el infierno yo disfruto de mi maldita soledad.

¡Dios!, el aire empezó a escasearme, el nudo en mi garganta me impedía respirar, él no iba amarme nunca, él… Yo era eso una sumisa, un cuerpo desnudo, un par de piernas abiertas…

¿Por qué me dolían tanto sus palabras?, efectivamente eso era lo que yo significaba en su vida, era eso, él me lo había dicho infinidad de veces, no debería doler, no debería…

¡Al diablo! Dolía, una cosa es saberlo y otra escucharlo a él hablar así de mí, era como si me quemaran en brazas ardientes como si me cortaran las alas, qué estúpida había sido, que imbécil, me haba engañado a mí misma pensando que tal vez sus sentimientos hacia mí habían cambiado, ¡lo había visto! Sus ojos nunca me mentían, sus ojos eran transparentes para mí. La voz de Rosalie me hizo nuevamente enfocarme en la escena frente a mí.

—Bésame —le dijo ella mirando su boca—. Si no sientes nada por la poca cosa que tienes en la cama —él sonrió mi son…

¡Idiota!

Nada de él era mío. ¡Nada!

Inspiré profundamente viendo la sonrisa relampagueante de la bestia sin alma, a quien le había entregado mi corazón, antes de que su mano rodeara la curvatura de su cuello y pegara sus labios a los de ella.

Verlo era un espectáculo salvaje, ella dominaba pero él no dejaba dominarse complemente, imponía su ritmo, su fuerza, era una lucha de poderes; una en donde la más perjudicada era yo.

El grito de decepción quemó en mi garganta, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimás mientras veía la escena pero no me permití llorar, el corazón yacía destrozado latiendo lentamente como cuando estas a punto de morir, mis sueños, mi ilusión y mi amor estaban pulverizados en algún lugar de esa habitación.

Un gemido lastimero abandonó la boca de ella mientras se sentaba ahorcajadas sobre él, pasando sus uñas por su pecho y ese fue el detonante para mí.

Me obligué a caminar de nuevo a la habitación, haciendo todo por inercia pero sin permitir derramar una sola lágrima, empecé a subir las escaleras.

—Señorita —Benjamín me quedo mirando—. ¿Desea algo de comer?

No podía hablar, mi garganta estaba cerrada a fuego, así que solo negué y seguí subiendo las escaleras. No podía seguir con esto, yo simplemente no podía seguir tirándome del acantilado y seguir estrellándome con las piedras que encontraba en la parte de abajo, buscaba desesperadamente agua pero cada vez las rocas eran más filosas.

No sé en qué momento me vestí, estaba demásiado dolida, solo sé que actué por inercia cuando la razón quiso llegar a mí, ya estaba frente a la habitación de Andy, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla pero la quité rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Jane estaba arrullando a mi pequeña para su siesta de las dos, mi bebé estaba prácticamente dormida, y yo la necesitaba en estos momentos, solo ella me mantenía en pie. Extendí mis brazos hacia ella dejando que Jane me la cediera y enterrando mi rostro en su largo cabello negro, llenándome del aroma de inocencia que solo podía darme ella, sorbí mis lágrimas una vez más sintiéndome como el trapito sucio que era para Edward, como el juguete desgastado y roto que desechan cuando ya no sirve para más, me obligué a mi misma a no desmoronarme. No, aún no.

—Jane —mi voz salió ronca, así que carraspeé un poco cuando la linda pelirroja enfoco su vista en mí—. Ve abajo y alista la mochila para salir de Andy.

—Si señora, disculpe que le pregunte pero… ¿A dónde vamos?

Enfoqué mi vista en un punto fijo en la pared, —Puedes tomarte el resto del día, Alec me ha llamado y llevaré a la niña con él, apresúrate —la vi salir de la habitación, apreté a Andy a mí, repitiendo mi mantra.

No llores, sé fuerte… No llores, tienes a Andy. Busqué a mi Sub por algún lugar de mi mente pero no estaba en ningún lugar.

Dejé a Andy en su cuna al ver que mi pequeña había sucumbido ante el sueño pero solo fue dejarla en la cuna para que ella abriese sus ojos, sus pequeñas manitas agarraron mis mejillas, consolándome, mientras sus esferas azules me miraban interrogantes.

—Mamá —dijo mirándome.

—Oh Andy —dije acariciando su cabello—, mamá es una estúpida bebé —limpié la lágrimas que sin permiso se habían derramado justo cuando Jane entraba.

—He guardado su comida y un biberón —. Saqué una muda de ropa del armario y una cobija gruesa, tomé la mochila y luego a Andy antes de bajar las escaleras sin importarme la pulsación en mi centro.

Por un momento, por un maldito y mísero momento, quise volver al estudio, encontrar a Edward con la cabeza recostada en su sillón mientras bebía su whisky, pero temía que lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ese estudio no era nada parecido y no iba a destrozar más mi corazón.

Así que hice lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho, salir de allí. Afuera, Seth terminaba de encerar el Lexus.

—Seth —mi voz salió baja e inmediatamente me obligué a mantenerme ecuánime—. Necesito que me lleves a mi… A la casa de Alec y Mike.

—El señor no me ha dicho que usted iba a…

—Solo voy a ir un momento, Edward está ocupado con su vieja amiga y Alec acaba de marcarme, ya le he dejado una nota con Ben. Solo me llevarás y luego te hablaré para que vayas por mí.

—Como usted diga —dijo él tirando la toalla sucia a un balde a su lado antes de abrirme la puerta.

.

.

Durante el camino a casa de Alec y Mike, mantuve mi mente en blanco, saque de mi bolso el maquillaje necesario para cubrir el moretón de mi ojo y suspire aparentando una paz y tranquilidad que no sentía, porque lastimosamente estaba derrumbándome por dentro.

Me bajé del coche sin despedirme de Seth, Alec estaba abajo en el salón mientras que Mike terminaba el planchado de una de sus clientas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Alec mirándome fijamente.

—Lo estoy —mentí—, vine a traerla como te prometí.

—No me digas, necesitas tiempo a solas con el bastardo —bufó Mike.

—Hoy no Mike—mi voz se rompió al final y tomó todo de mí no derrumbarme en ese momento, y agradecí internamente que Alec hubiese arrebatado a Andy de los brazos—. Necesito hacer una diligencia, ¿podrían quedarse con Andy? —Sentí a Mike resoplar pero Alec asintió rápidamente—. Prometo no demorarme —dije.

—Sabes que amamos a esta pequeña —dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Nunca nos ha hecho carga—dijo Mike—. ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? ¿Una nueva gala? Saliste muy elegante en las fotos de la dichosa fiesta de anoche, ¿o mejor una cita Isabella? ¿O debería decirte Gabriella Plat?

—Sabes Mike… —el nudo en mí garganta era insoportable—. Vete al infierno —dije antes de salir del salón, mis energías eran nulas y mi fuerza se había agotado.

Caminé por horas, llorando, gimiendo internamente, recordando las palabras de Edward.

¿Cómo llegué a mi antiguo departamento? Supongo que caminé mucho. Subir las escaleras fue cruel, mi respiración era errática y sentía que no podría soportar por más tiempo, llené de aire mis pulmones antes de levantar la mano y tocar la puerta dos veces.

Adentro se escuchaba una de las tantas canciones de Muse, el grupo favorito de V.

— ¡Bells! —Mi amiga me abrió sorprendida, pero yo no pude decir nada, me pegué a su cuerpo como niño buscando calor, dejando la fuerza en un lado y quebrándome externamente tanto como estaba internamente.

V no dijo nada, me condujo al sofá mientras acariciaba mi cabello y yo dejaba ir el dolor, la frustración y la impotencia por haber sido tan idiota como para dejarlo entrar en mi vida y en la de mi bebé, cuando había decidido no hacerlo, cuando él me había hecho daño anteriormente.

Gemí, lloré y grité ante la mirada complaciente de mi mejor amiga, el ángel que Bree me había mandado desde el cielo porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, podía entender la forma tan retorcida en la V y yo nos compenetrábamos. Era como si ella y yo hubiésemos estado unidas de por vida a pesar de solo tener un par de meses conociéndonos.

Ella era mi consejo, mi libro abierto, mi hombro para llorar… Y yo en el fondo de mi alma esperaba retribuirle igual.

Deseaba ser para ella todo lo que ella era para mí.

—Basta ya de llorar, Isabella —dijo V después de un tiempo, cuanto había pasado ¿Un minuto, quizás dos?—. Te he dejado llorar por 20 minutos pero ya fue bastante —dijo con su voz de "no hay replica". Enfoqué mi vista borrosa por las lágrimas, espabilando para que dos más cayeran de mis ojos—. Espérame aquí —dijo caminando hasta su cocina y sacando de la nevera un par de botellas, luego llegó y se desplomó contra el sofá—. Mi nena, Smirnoff siempre es un buen calmante. Ahora estoy empezando a asustarme, así que empieza a beber y cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy —su pie empezó a repicar con el piso luego que yo tomara el primer sorbo de la bebida con sabor a limón, había alcohol, podía sentirlo pero era muy suave. Mi paladar recordó el sabor, lo mismo que había bebido en aquel bar, las lágrimas nuevamente volvieron a mí mientras recordaba sus palabras.

_Un trapito… Un juguete que botaré cuando cumpla su ciclo…_

—Ok, quería darte tu tiempo pero no soy tan buena amiga. ¿¡Qué demonios te ha pasado!? —Se levantó del sofá caminando en círculos y moviendo sus manos exageradamente—. Y más te vale que dejes de llorar y empieces a hablar, Swan —se acerco a mí—. ¿Tengo que darle una patada en los huevos al maldito bastardo? —Más lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos—. ¡Por un demonio, Isabella! ¡Estoy empezando a preocuparme! —Dijo mirándome a los ojos con su par de gemas oscuras enfocados en los míos.

—No le importo —dije sintiendo mi corazón disolverse un poco más. ¿Era mi corazón o algún otro órgano que sufría conmigo?—. Para él solo soy un juguete, un par de piernas abiertas, el objeto que da calor a su cama, V.

— ¿Te lo dijo él? —Dijo ella agarrando mis manos—. Yo lo vi ayer, ese hombre siente algo pero es un hijo de su mamá, se ve que no está acostumbrado a mostrar sus sentimientos pero allí hay algo…

—Deseo, lujuria… Sexo.

—Sexo, sí. Ese hombre dice te voy a follar con solo mirarte, pero hay algo más.

—Yo escuché como le decía… —Dije interrumpiéndola—. Le dijo que yo no era más que su sumisa.

—Isabella…

—V, me enamoré, no me preguntes cómo pero lo hice y Dios… Él lo sabe.

—Él siente algo por ti.

—No siente nada por mí y yo me cansé, no puedo seguir así, V. Sé que él ha sido claro, ha dicho infinidad de veces que lo que tenemos es un contrato pero joder, V… Duele, sus palabras son mucho peores que los látigos, pero no sé si podré separarme de él porque lo amo, masoquistamente lo amo.

—Isabella, soy tu amiga y te quiero y ahora seré una completa perra contigo, pero soy así, la vida me ha hecho así, el amor me ha convertido en esto, solo quiero que recuerdes que yo te quiero mucho —asentí—. Ok, ahí te va, ¡deja de llorar como una estúpida! ¿Quieres estar con él? Pues disfruta lo que te da y cuando se vaya, yo estaré aquí y saldremos de ésta. Solo piensa, ¿lo dejaras ir? ¿Tú realmente alguna vez deseaste que cambiara? ¿Tu problema es que esperas que cambie? Y hazte una pregunta, ¿realmente tú crees que él va a cambiar? Siento ser tan cruel, nena, pero yo te tengo que hacer esas preguntas para que tú lo pienses, para que cuando tomes una decisión, sepas que lo haces consciente.

—V, tú no entiendes…

—Escapé de mi casa a los dieciséis años con Jason, mi novio. Vivimos felices tres años pero su sueño era servir a este maldito país, y cuando estaban reclutando personal para la puta guerra con Irak, él se ofreció como voluntario. Lloré, gemí, le supliqué… Lo iban a entrenar seis meses al principio, pensé en irme y vivir sola, pero luego pensé… Y sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque estaba hasta el tuétano de Jason, así que aún sabiendo que él se iba para una guerra que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, me quedé junto a él. Esos meses tenía mi corazón en brazas, Jas me amaba y yo a él, pero a él le importaba más su puta guerra, es lo mismo que pasa con tu hombre, Isabella.

—Y el amor, ¿pudiste dejarlo ir? —V se sentó a mi lado—. Joder, Isabella, se fue hace cinco malditos años… Los primeros, lo esperé; el tercer año sin noticia fue horrible para mí y ya me resigné a dos cosas: la primera que murió y la segunda, que se consiguió una chica exótica que le mueve las caderas a punto de música árabe, a veces prefiero creer eso.

—Como hiciste para… —V bebió de su botella

— ¿Sabes que hacía cada vez que sentía las putas mariposas en mi estomago? —Negué—. Me tomaba un vaso de agua o lo que fuera necesario para ahogar a las malditas —sonrió—. Yo soy feliz si tú lo eres, pero no quiero verte mal de nuevo por cosas que tú ya sabes… —Bebió todo el contenido de su botella—. Mierda, soy una maldita. Se supone que debería decirte que le patearas el culo y no lo volvieras a ver jamás… ¿Pero por qué negarte esos cuatro meses que faltan, Isabella? ¿Por estar con sentimentalismos tontos? Tienes que ser consciente que siempre que te lances de un acantilado… ¿encontrarías piedras o agua? Con Edward siempre encontrarás piedras. Ese ha sido tu problema, lanzarte esperando que abajo haya agua o un jodido trampolín pero no; hay rocas y te golpeas, y te duele, y quieres morirte como ahora, yo que tú no lo dejo. Si para él eres un maldito juguete, entonces que él lo sea para ti también. Amarra tu corazón y ahoga las malditas mariposas porque vas a sufrir, Bella, lamento decírtelo pero decidas lo que decidas, te hará sufrir.

Pasé las manos por mis cabellos, lo que V me proponía era que volviera a casa como si nada hubiese pasado. No, simplemente no podía, mi cuerpo y mi corazón habían dicho basta.

—Tengo que irme —me levanté del sofá entregando la botella medio llena a V.

— ¿Iras a verlo?

—No lo sé V, necesito… Necesito pensar antes de tomar cualquier decisión, porque como tú dices, haga lo que haga la más lastimada voy a ser yo. Lo amo tan masoquistamente que no me importa seguir destruyendo mi dignidad, seguir recibiendo golpe tras golpe por estar a su lado, pero alejarme de él me hace el mismo daño, solo quiero pensar.

V caminó hasta quedar frente a mí tomándome por los hombros. —Eres una mujer fuerte, Isabella Swan. Yo he dicho muchas cosas hace unos minutos, estas enamorada y el amor te vuelve ciego y muy bruto. Somos como unas cucarachas, nos están pisoteando y aun así estamos dando lucha, entiendo lo que me dices de la dignidad y también entiendo el dolor del alma y sí, mi historia con JD es muy diferente… Ya me hice bolas —rascó su cabeza—. Tomes la decisión que tomes, aquí voy a estar.

—Lo sé, V —la abracé antes de caminar hasta la puerta.

Mi cabeza era un caos, mi vida una completa locura, necesitaba una señal, ¡algo! ¡Lo que fuese! Caminé hasta el parque que había visto la primera vez que visité el barrio, recostándome bajo el árbol que había sido testigo de muchos pensamientos y lecturas, el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, una neblina de resoluciones en mi cabeza y dos caminos que me auguraban dolor.

Respiré profundamente intentando no llorar, viendo a las personas pasar felices y los niños jugando, de alguno de los locales cercanos se escuchaba una canción, saqué de bolsillo de mis jeans mi celular y le marque a Alec.

No contestó.

—Alec… —empecé hablando—. Cuida a mi bebé mientras no estoy cerca —dije y colgué.

Cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el árbol dejando que el viento acariciara mi rostro.

Bree, ayúdame —susurré en voz baja. Sentí la primera gota en mi mejilla más no me levanté, ¿era esta la señal que yo pedía?

Mi vida era tranquila y se volvió una tormenta de un momento a otro, una tras una las gotas de lluvia empaparon mi cuerpo, no me moví, dejé que me cayeran una tras otra sin importarme que cada vez era más fuerte.

Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar

_Cuando estas con él._

_Lo conoces y ninguno de los dos sabe qué los golpeó_

_Tienes ese sentimiento raro y caliente_

_Si, solías sentir esos escalofríos_

_Ahora te esta enfermando mirarlo._

_Juraste que nunca lo golpearías; nunca harías nada por lastimarlo,_

_Ahora están cara a cara tirando veneno en sus palabras cuando las escupen._

_Se empujan, se tiran del cabello, se rasguñan y se golpean_

_Tíralo al piso, clávalo._

_Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos_

_Es una carrera y ese es el culpable que controla tu bote_

_Así que dicen que lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino_

_Supongo que no te conocen porque eso fue ayer_

_Ayer ha terminado; es un día diferente_

_Suena como canciones rotas sonando otra vez, pero se lo prometiste._

_La próxima vez que te resistas_

_No tendrás otra oportunidad_

_La vida no es un juego de Nintendo_

_Pero mentiste otra vez_

_Ahora te toca mirarla salir por la ventana_

_Supongo que por eso la llaman ventana del dolor._

_Esta era mi vida, una tormenta, una de la cual solo yo podía refugiarme. Dos caminos llenos de dolor y uno solo por andar._

Me levanté del césped dispuesta a superarme, a no dejarme consumir, el frío estaba calándome los huesos, tenía la ropa empapada y el corazón destruido. Caminé con pasos lentos dejando que la lluvia se llevara mis lágrimas, cada peldaño de la escalera que me llevaba a mi lugar seguro, ya mañana mi vida daría un nuevo giro.

No regresaría, no podía hacerlo, había escogido un camino igual de doloroso que el otro pero que con el tiempo sería más llevadero para mí. No iba poder olvidar a Edward Masen, quedaría grabado a fuego en mi corazón, pero iba a funcionar, necesitaba que saliera bien.

Llegué a mi departamento dando un último suspiro.

Tú puedes, Isabella —me dije a mí misma antes de abrir la puerta.

Esperaba todo, todo menos verlo allí… Con Andy entre sus brazos, mi bebé tenía puesto un vestidito gris acompañado de unas calcetas y un gorrito de lana. Su mirada estaba enfocada en la carita de mi bebé, en el perfecto puchero que adornaba su rostro cuando ella dormía.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tienes una bebé muy linda, Isabella. Tan linda como lo hubiese sido mi nena —me acerqué un poco a él sin importarme que el frío fuese insoportable, solo quería ver a Andy.

— ¿Qué haces con ella?

—Fui a buscarla y luego vine aquí, para tener solo un mes de su operación es una nena muy llena de energía.

— ¿Dónde… ¿Dónde está Alec?

—Imagino que en casa, no lo sé —subió su mirada reparando mi ropa—. Estas mojada —esas solas palabras me hicieron recordar la noche anterior.

Esta vez no Isabella, esta vez no puedes, ya elegiste.

—Ve a cambiarte, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —su dedo acaricio el contorno del rostro dormido de mi nena.

—Dame a mi hija, Edward —dije con voz neutra.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa, Isabella —dijo duramente.

—Yo…

—Sé que escuchaste lo que le dije a Rosalie —negó con la cabeza—. ¡Por un demonio Isabella! Nunca fuiste realmente mi sumisa —sonrió—. Nunca me obedeciste, era fácil quedarse en la habitación, pero tú siempre haces tu voluntad y tuviste que bajar.

—No quiero hablar de esto, quiero que me des a mi hija y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida.

—No hablaré contigo hasta que tengas ropa seca, no sería bueno que pescaras un resfriado —respiré profundamente y caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí.

—Deja a mi hija en el sofá y sal de mi casa —mis labios temblaban por el frío—. Sal de mi vida… ¡Y por un demonio no vuelvas más!

Lo vi levantarse del sofá y hacer el amago de colocar a Andy en él y luego negó caminando por el corredor.

—Edward... Edd… ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! Quiero que te vayas, quiero que… —Él no me prestara atención, quitó el gorro que Andy tenía en la cabeza antes de acostarla en su antigua cuna, miró hacia ambos lados y al no encontrar una cobija se quitó su saco y lo colocó sobre mi hija.

¿Por qué hacia eso? Eso me confundía, era un momento tan paternal que…

¡Reacciona! —Me grité a mí misma—. Dijimos basta, ¿recuerdas? ¡BASTA!

Cuando se cercioró que mi peque estaba dormida camino hacia mí.

—No te me acerques.

—Tienes que quitarte la maldita ropa y si no quieres hacerlo tú, tendré que hacerlo yo —dijo duramente llegando frente a mi me levantó del suelo aferrándome entre sus brazos, inundándome con su aroma, haciendo que mis barreras se agrietaran...

No, no podía, no más, Isabella ¡No más!

Caminó hasta el baño mientras yo pataleaba y le pegaba, tratando de hacerle daño inútilmente. Abrió la puerta del baño y se introdujo conmigo hasta llegar a la regadera, con una mano aferró mi cuerpo al suyo antes de accionar la palanca dejando que el agua me mojase mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡Joder! —Gemí al sentir el agua fría en mi cuerpo minutos antes de sentir el tibio chorro de agua caliente, ¿siempre tenía que hacer lo que él quería?

—Te vas a enfermar maldita sea, y te juro por todos los dioses mundanos que si eso llega a suceder te azotaré, así después me mandes de vuelta al infierno —dijo dejando mis pies en el suelo—. Quítate la ropa, ¿o prefieres que te la quite yo? —Alzó una de sus perfectas cejas, mis ojos se enfocaron en su cuerpo.

¡Masoquista! —Me gritaba algo en mi interior, mientras veía su camisa blanca pegarse a su pecho y como los pantalones mojados no escondían el bulto de su entrepierna.

No pienses en eso, Isabella. No vayas por ahí.

Sentí sus labios en los míos pero por primera vez desde que esto había empezado no lo seguí, sus ojos se abrieron mirándome atemorizados, fue rápido muy rápido, su mirada cambio al mismo glaciar de siempre antes de soltarme bruscamente.

—Te espero en la sala —dijo con voz de trueno antes de salir del baño, lloré una vez más, pero era mi decisión y ya no había marcha atrás.

.

.

.

Salí del baño después de estar varios minutos debatiéndome en salir, si de algo estaba completamente segura era que si no salía él vendría por mí. Fui hasta la habitación y me coloqué una de mis viejas pijamas, agradeciendo al cielo que aún tuviese una parte de mi ropa aquí. Di un beso en la cabeza de Andy y no pude evitar que el aroma de su saco me envolviera por completo.

Una última vez Isabella —, me dije a mi misma antes de tomar el saco y estrecharlo fuertemente inhalándolo en el proceso.

Es hora de dejar todo fuera. Caminé con pasos lentos pero decididos a la sala, sabía que a pesar de que las luces estuviesen apagadas y que había un silencio denso, él estaba allí.

Y no me equivoqué.

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, el inmenso grifo en su espalda mirándome con sus ojos rojo sangre y su mirada retadora, ya que solo tenía una toalla atada a su cintura. Podía notar la tensión de su cuerpo, el flexionar de sus músculos y sus piernas rígidas.

Estaba concentrada detallando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, grabándolo a fuego en mi memoria para los días venideros.

—Cuando conocí a Carlie era solo una niña —dijo sacándome de mi escrutinio—. Era tan bella, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada y su cabello negro caía por su espalda, toda una belleza —no se giró—. Sabes, Isabella, yo dormía en el sótano de la vieja casa de Aro en Génova, solo tenía una pequeña rendija que daba al césped verde de los Franco, a Carlie le gustaba el sol, así que todas las tardes después que llegaba del colegio tiraba una manta en el suelo y se recostaba en ella en un diminuto vestido de baño. Como hombre, su figura esbelta me tenía loco, pero lo que más me atraía de ella eran sus ojos y su olor.

Suspiró.

—Me enloquecían el par de gemas azules que tenía por orbes, muy parecidos a los de Andy y su olor… Dios, las fresas que deprendía su cabello y su cuerpo tenía un aroma tan extraño era… Miel y lavanda. Supremamente dulce y adictivo —movió su cabeza circularmente —Un día me descubrió, Aro no me dejaba salir muy a menudo así que mientras él no me necesitaba, yo estaba encerrado en el sótano estudiando o simplemente espiando a mi vecina. Desde ese día, Carlie llegaba de clases directo a mi canal de aire, solo para hablar conmigo. Durante años seguimos la rutina hasta que James la separó de mí.

—Luego Aro murió, entregándome mi libertad, salí del sótano para encontrarla en el mismo lugar en donde siempre nos veíamos, su vestido roto y su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Le prometí protegerla y no lo hice —sus manos se apretaron en puños.

No entendía por qué me contaba todo esto, suspiré llenándome de valor.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? No tiene que ver conmigo —dije sin despegarme de la pared—. No quiero hablar contigo, Edward, solo quiero que desaparezcas y que te olvides que existí. Hay muchas mujeres que pueden alimentar a tus demonios —me llevé la mano al pelo echándomelo para atrás—. Después de todo, tú dijiste que no he sido una buena sumisa.

La tormenta tomaba fuerza afuera, sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por segundo pero mis palabras fueron tranquilas y suaves. Me obligué a moverme al sofá subiendo mi pierna y apoyando mi barbilla en ellas.

Edward no movió ni un músculo y el pequeño salón volvió a sumirse en el silencio.

—No me dejes —las palabras brotaron de sus labios y levanté los ojos impactada ante sus palabras—. Sé lo que le dije a Rosalie, como se que tú estabas ahí. Siempre se cuando estas cerca. Yo no quiero que te vayas —su espalda era lo que estaba a mi vista.

— ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso después de lo que he escuchado? ¿Después de cómo te has comportado?... ¿Después de lo que vi? —Dije minutos después.

—No conoces a Rosalie.

—Ni quiero conocerla —suspiré—. Mira, sé que Seth está en algún lugar de esta calle en el coche. Yo… —Deje el aire salir—. Yo estoy cansada de pelear contra ti, de entregarme una y otra vez, y golpearme cada vez más.

—Yo…

—Las palabras pueden dañar, quizás aún más que un golpe —lo vi estremecerse más, sin embargo no se giró—. Yo simplemente estoy cansada de luchar contra tus monstruos, no quiero seguir así… —dos lágrimas rodaron por mis ojos, la garganta me quedó seca y respiré fuertemente para seguir—. Deseando que en algún momento me correspondas, que me ames como yo lo hago —sorbí mi nariz ya que después de esas dos primeras lágrimas, habían seguido muchas más—. Hoy descubrí que no tengo oportunidad, porque tu miedo es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y estas tan ciego, tan absorto en tu oscuridad, que siento como si me lanzara al vacío una y otra vez, y no puedo seguir. Tus palabras de hoy fueron como un par de granadas directo a mi corazón —me levanté del sofá caminando a la cocina buscando una patética excusa, colocar distancia entre nosotros—. Yo simplemente digo basta —no pude llegar, me quedé con las manos crispadas sobre la isleta de la cocina.

Su aroma me aturdió por completo dejándome saber que él estaba justo detrás de mí.

—Solo dije lo que Rosalie lo que quería escuchar, Bella no la conoces, no iba a irse —mis labios picaron por decirle unas cosas—. Sé que viste el beso, joder… Yo no debí haber dicho nada, ni mucho menos besarla pero lo hice, esto soy, Isabella, nunca te he mentido.

—Lo sé, es por eso que no puedo continuar aventando mi vida a ti. No cuando yo necesito más que entregarnos cuando estamos en la habitación del pánico, porque puedes decir lo que quieras, Edward —las lágrimas caían silenciosas—. Tus ojos nunca me mienten y quizás no entiendo tu idioma pero sé que dices cosas hermosas cuando lo parlas. Yo no puedo seguir entregándome a ti cuando yo quiero más.

—Isabella…

—No, Edward. Se acabo. No puedo. No ahora cuando mi cabeza y mi corazón tienen una disputa muy grande.

—Ven conmigo… A Italia, olvidémonos del jodido contrato. Eres mía, te entregaste a mi…

—Y ahora elijo separarme.

— ¡NO! —Me giró entre sus brazos—. No entiendes… ¡Yo te necesito!, yo…

— ¿Para qué? —Mis manos se hicieron puños en su pecho—. ¿Para que tu cama este caliente?, ¿para alimentar a tus demonio? —beje la cabeza—¿para mantener un par de piernas abiertas, para eso es lo que me necesitas? —La voz se me quebró al final, así que me alejé de él—. ¡No soy de piedra! Yo siento maldita sea, y me duele. Me estas matando, Edward, y yo no merezco morir.

—Debiste quedarte arriba —dijo con la cabeza gacha—. ¡Debiste obedecerme, maldita sea!

— ¿Y seguir siendo la tonta Edward? ¿Seguir ilusionándome con algo que no va suceder? —Me dejé caer en el suelo de la sala pegada a la pared—. Tú sabías que yo estaba allí y no te importó —abracé mis rodillas—. Tú me consumes.

—Isabella… —Dijo con voz contenida.

—Vete por favor —supliqué—. Olvídate de mí.

—Yo…

—Yo haré como si tú no hubieses existido, salva tu empresa, encarcela a James y vete lejos de mí.

—No puedo —me tomó de los hombros—. Mírame, Isabella —no lo miré a pesar que él me tenía fuertemente sujeta—, tú me confundes tanto piccola… Tú me haces ser una mejor persona, me sacas el odio y el rencor. Mi oscuridad encuentra un faro de luz cuando estas cerca —levantó mi mentón—. No puedes abandonarme tú también… —Juntó su cabeza a la mía—. Yo… Yo… Yo estoy muy confundido, se supone que esto que me sucede cuando estás conmigo, no debería suceder.

— ¿Me amas? —Pregunté buscando una luz, una cuerda, algo en que agarrarme para no dejarlo ir.

—No… —Fue un susurro, uno muy bajo—. Yo no puedo amar, principessa.

—Amaste a Carlie.

—Eso fue antes de convertirme en esto. Tienes que entender, Isabella, que yo no pienso cambiar, estoy conforme con lo que soy y no quiero volver a ser el Edward vulnerable que era antes de que Carlie muriera —suspiró—. Lo que siento hacia ti, es muy diferente, es adicción, necesidad… —se levantó caminando nuevamente hasta la ventana, la lluvia había mermado aunque aún seguía cayendo—. A cambio te ofrezco mi protección y un futuro mejor para ti y la niña.

— ¿Hasta cuándo, Edward?, ¿hasta cuando cumpla mi ciclo de utilidad? ¿O cuándo ya no pueda darte lo que necesitas y me deseches como un trapo viejo? —Silencio—. ¡Responde! ¿Estarás conmigo hasta que muera de vejes? Yo merezco más que dinero y protección —caminé hacia él—. Merezco amor, merezco ser feliz y tú me destruyes —volví a quebrarme.

— ¡No! Yo no quiero destruirte —su voz salía contenida mientras se giraba a verme—. Por Cristo que no quiero dañarte, yo fui claro, yo te dije como serían las cosas —casi gritaba.

—Y puedo decirle eso a mi corazón, Edward. ¡Ni yo sé por qué te amo! Todo fue tan rápido, tan… —despeiné mis cabellos—. Ni yo sé por qué te amo como lo hago —dije bajo.

—Tú no debiste enamorarte de mí —dijo él—. No debiste.

— ¡Pero lo hice!

—Yo te dije, siempre te hablé con la verdad.

—Y saber la verdad no significa que no duela, Edward, que no me marque por dentro. Saber que no me amas no evita que me duela el pecho por tus palabras, no evita que mi mente repase una y otra vez el beso que vi con Rosalie, no evita que… —No pude seguir hablando porque sus labios estaban pegados a los míos, besándome con desesperación y miedo por primera vez, en casi ocho meses Edward Masen me estaba dando un beso torpe, torpe y terriblemente necesitado.

Me entregué a su beso, dejando que él llevara el ritmo, torpe y lento, abrazando su cuello con mis brazos.

Poco a poco soltó mis labios repartiendo besos por aquí y por allá. —Se que dije cosas muy crueles, pero créeme tenia que hacerlo —susurró sin dejar de dar pequeños besos en mi nariz—. Luego del beso le dije que ya tenía a alguien en mi cama, llamé a Benjamín y le ordené acompañarla hasta la salida, me tomé un par de tragos más y luego subí a la habitación.

Besó mis labios brevemente.

—Tú no estabas y Andy tampoco, te esperé, y me desesperé luego Seth llegó y me dijo donde te había llevado. Sin embargo decidí esperarte un poco más, me encerré en el estudio, me sentía mal, tenía rabia conmigo mismo, pero soy lo que soy maldita sea, no puedo cambiarlo, no quiero cambiarlo… Así que fui con Alec, él tenía a Andy… Mentí un poco y le dije que tú estabas en el auto y vine aquí, convencí al encargado para que me dejara pasar —volvió a besarme—. Y te esperé como un maldito maniático, solo tu hija me mantuvo en calma, la calma que tú me das, yo voy a ser un maldito por el resto de mi vida y quizás no puedo darte el amor que tu pides y mereces dolcezza, pero yo te juro que si me te quedas junto a mí, esta bestia hará lo posible para hacerte feliz. Cuando te dije que había estado solo en Italia —me tensé—, fue real, me desfogué con muchas, Isabella, pero nadie llenó el espacio que tú me das. Nadie me dio la luz que obtengo a través de ti. No acostumbro a pedir nada, Isabella, Edward Masen no pide, pero te pido que no me dejes —volvió a darme otro beso, este un poco más demandante hasta descansar nuevamente su frente en la mía—. Por favor…

Y por más decidida que yo estaba a dejarlo atrás yo lo amaba, su miedo era mi miedo, su dolor el mío y sus demonios mis más grandes contrincantes, y como en todos mis grandes libros yo quería ser la heroína, la que quería salvarlo. En el momento que su cuerpo suspendió el mío del suelo y sus labios mucho más dóciles que antes acoplaron los míos, lo perdí… Mi decisión se fue al traste, mi alma se lanzó al vacio y mi corazón… Mi corazón volvió a amarlo, sin dejar de besarme me llevó hasta la habitación dejándome suavemente en la cama.

—Solo tú —dijo mirándome a los ojos—. Te juro que tu olor y tu forma de ser me tendrán atado a ti —me besó, esta noche quiero tu compañía, mía bella regazza. Solo tú, la princesa, y este demonio que desea redención.

Me dejó en la cama caminando fuera de la habitación y luego volvió con su Ipod, lo colocó en el volumen más bajo y lo dejó en el taburete que hacía de mesa de noche y luego se recostó a mi lado aspirando mi cuello.

—Yo te demostraré que puedo protegerte, que no te lastimare si te quedas junto a mí, solo dame tiempo —creí escuchar que dijo pero era demasiado bajo, pegó mi cuerpo al suyo—. Trae a Andy —dijo empujándome un poco—, está lloviendo fuerte —sonrió, esa sonrisa ladeada que hacía que mi mundo me diera vueltas, caminé los dos pasos que me separaban de la vieja cuna de mi bebé antes de tomarla con cuidado y colocarla en medio de la cama, él la tomo en brazos dejándola sobre su pecho—. Yo no duermo nunca —dijo—, ella es hermosa y huele como tú —abrió uno de los brazos invitándome a acostarme a su lado.

Lo hice.

Lo sentí enterrar su nariz en mi cabello. —Lo intentaré, esta vez si te protegeré —susurró—. Confía en mí, tesoro no quiero dañarte —dijo antes de estirar su mano libre y encender su Ipod.

Era tarde y yo había tenido un día muy largo, suspiré aún sin saber si era lo correcto depositar lo poco que quedaba de mí nuevamente en él, este era mi último juego, la última ficha que tenía para jugar en esta ruleta. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la letra de la canción que se reproducía en el Ipod, la misma que esta tarde en el parque...

Ahora sé que dijimos cosas, hicimos cosas que no queríamos

Y volvimos a caer en los mismos patrones, misma rutina

Pero tu humor es tan malo como el mío

Eres lo mismo que yo

Pero cuando se refiere al amor, eres igual de ciega

Nena, por favor vuelve

No eras tú, nena era yo

Quizás nuestra relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía.

Quizás eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado encuentra un volcán

Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado para irme.

Ven adentro, levanta tus maletas de la vereda

¿No escuchas la sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?

Te dije que esto es mi culpa

Mírame a los ojos

La próxima vez que me enoje, mi puño ira contra la pared de yeso

La próxima vez, no habrá próxima vez.

Me disculpo a pesar de que sé que son mentiras

Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo la quiero de vuelta

Sé que soy un mentiroso.

Si ella vuelve a intentar dejarme

La voy a atar a la cama y prenderé esta casa con fuego

Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme quemar

Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele

Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar

Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes, amo como mientes

Amo como mientes.

Solo esperaba poder vivir si esto no resultaba…

.

.

.

.

Capitulo jodidamente difícil... yo misma tuve una gran pelea con Isabella, pero ella esta enamorada chicas asi es difícil... Espero No odien a Edward, y por favor no me salgan como en Sailor Moon que si el quiere algo con Andy… Jajjaj XD, simplemente recuerden que Carlie estaba embarazada Quiero agradecer sus Rev, los leo todos mis niñas... Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia le faltan 8 capitulos que espero terminar pronto, No había subido porque tanto Vero como yo tenemos ocupaciones. Este Capitulo esta dedicado a mi amiga, a la guerrera a la persona que me dio la confianza para estar aquí… Mi nena aunque no puedas seguir conmigo sabes que esta bestia te pertenece te quiero mi V.

Mayra


	23. Proposición

_**Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stefanie Meyer**_

_**yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.**_

_**.**_

_**Este capítulo ha sido beteado por **__**Verónica Pereyra**_

_**(Beta FFAD)**_

_**www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction ...:P**_

.

**Nota aclaratoria... todo la aqui dispuesto fue consulatdo con el autor original, las canciones son gritar de Luis Fonsi y No se si es amor de Roxette, Gracias Sachita 1212 por dejarme compartir un pedazo de tu hermoso Dragon.**

**.**

**.**

_La envidia va tan flaca y amarilla porque muerde y no come._

_Francisco de Quevedo (1580—1645) Escritor español_.

.

.

.

Alguien dijo alguna vez: si deseas algo con mucha fuerza, déjalo en libertad. Si vuelve a ti, será tuyo para siempre; si no vuelve, no te pertenecía desde el principio.

.

.

**Proposición...**

Desperté la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos de sol golpearon mi cara, la cortina aunque cerrada, dejaba pasar uno que otro rayo del astro rey. Abrí los ojos moviendo mi cuerpo rápidamente y gimiendo un poco por el dolor que me recorría, miré hacia la cuna de Andy, ella no estaba, la habitación estaba completamente sola y el apartamento sumido en un silencio pesado.

Después de la tormenta llega la calma, decía un viejo refrán, pero yo sabía que mi tormenta no había pasado… No del todo.

Me levanté maldiciendo internamente por las miles de cuchillas que atravesaban mi cuerpo, haberme bañado con agua de lluvia no era una muy buena idea y menos cuando helaba en Nueva York. Inspiré profundamente caminando hasta llegar a la sala. Andy le daba uno de sus bloques a la Bestia, mi ángel jugaba con el demonio mientras sus ojitos azules miraban con atención las manos de Edward, él parecía concentrado construyendo una gran edificación, tenía puesto los vaqueros de la noche anterior pero estaba sin camisa y descalzo, parecía una escena irreal. Si mi corazón no hubiese estado tan destrozado, incluso lo hubiese disfrutado, pero ya no...

Andy giró su carita sonriendo cuando me vio. —Mamá —dijo mirándome y haciendo que Edward se girara a verme, su ceño se frunció antes de tomar en brazos a Andy y caminar hasta mí.

—Mia Bella Regazza, cuánto lo siento —su mano delineó el contorno de mi ojo derecho. Me aparté de su toque, me quemaba y mi cabeza era aún un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas.

Extendí mi mano hasta Andy que se arrojó a mis brazos riendo. Mi nena, que bello y especial era ser un bebé; di un beso en su frente antes de caminar a la cocina.

—Ya le he dado de comer —dijo Edward—. Había leche y alimento en polvo en la mochila que me dio Alec me dio ayer, abrí el refrigerador y saqué uno de las botellas con agua. —Háblame, Isabella.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente, Edward se dio media vuelta antes de encaminarse a abrir.

— ¡Dios Mío! ¿Quieres matarme? Por lo menos ponte una camisa, ¿qué no vez que es muy temprano para estar medio desnudo por ahí? —Chilló V, golpeándolo en el pecho —. El chico buenote que tienes como tu chofer traía esto para acá, —le entrego una bolsa de papel—no te molestes, lo invité a mi departamento a desayunar conmigo. Vine por Andy como me lo pediste.

Salí de la cocina mirando a mi amiga.

—Ven con la tía V —dijo jalando a Andy de mis brazos—. Habla con él —susurró antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y salir del departamento con mi hija en brazos.

—Le dije a Seth que nos trajera algo de comer —dijo Edward acercándose a mí. Instintivamente me alejé dos pasos de él—. Isabella…

—Mi nombre bailó en sus labios mientras yo suspiraba antes de caminar hacia el sofá, él no caminó tras de mí.

Como era mi costumbre subí las piernas en el sofá descansando mi frente en mis rodillas. Dios… Estaba tan confundida que lo único que quería era volver a la cama y no despertar en unos cinco o seis años… Quizás no despertar hasta que el dolor remitiera.

—Debes comer algo, Piccola —susurró suavemente. Lo sentí colocar la bolsa de papel en la mesita de centro—. Sabes Isabella, no es fácil para mí estar aquí.

—Nadie te retiene —le dije con voz ahogada.

—No entiendes nada, mujer… —Se sentó a mi lado—. Perdí a mis padres cuando tenía siete años, eran buenos sabes, demasiado amorosos. Anthony amaba a Elizabeth, para él ella era como la luz que iluminaba su camino y justo ese día yo quería ver E.T. —se levantó caminando hasta la ventana—. Cuando el coche se volcó, papá me llamó y me dijo que mamá estaba asustada y que yo como hombre debía pedir ayuda. Mamá estaba llorando —ahogué un gemido y levanté la cabeza para verlo mejor—. Salí del coche buscando una salida y entonces todo se volvió confuso —su cuerpo estaba rígido—. Mamá me había prometido que la cigüeña me traería un hermanito, pero el maldito pájaro se la llevó a ella y a papá.

No dije nada, ¿él se estaba abriendo a mí?

—Luego conocí el infierno de primera mano y por diez largos años, nunca pensé que encontraría esa luz que me daba mi mamá. Fue cuando Carlie apareció en mi vida, como pareja, ella era mi todo y yo daba mi vida por ella. Me sacaba del profundo abismo en el que yo me recurría una vez se cerraban mis ojos, ella me amaba y yo la idolatraba. Ese día en que se fue, ella había estado preguntando cosas, habíamos estado acostados por horas combinando nombres, cuando ella dijo Antonella yo dije Carlie. Nuestro juego de nombres… El nombre de mi tesoro, mi alma murió con una vida desarrollándose dentro de ella, el infierno no se abrió ante mí pero me condenó a estar en el maldito purgatorio, es por eso que yo no quiero amor —dijo la palabra con dificultad—, porque ya lo tuve y fue el jodido paraíso. ¿Sabes lo que significa que te arrebaten el mundo dos veces? Estoy cansado, Isabella, me gusta ser lo que soy. No siento, no duele, no existo.

Limpié las lágrimas que sin querer se habían derramado de mis ojos. —Ninguno de los golpes que me dio Aro fue tan doloroso y cruel como perder a Carlie aquella tarde —silencio—. Yo te necesito porque aunque ha sido difícil, he de reconocer que posees esa luz que tenía mi madre. Lo supe desde que tropezaste conmigo en The Chalets, y luego cuando te vi en esa tarima no solo fue la forma en la que mi cuerpo se estremeció ante tu ingenuidad, o la forma en cómo mi olfato reaccionó a tu olor, había algo más, algo que hasta el momento no he podido entender.

Se giró mirándome.

—Te he herido de todas las maneras posibles, pero no ha sido por gusto. Soy un caparazón, Isabella, soy carne y músculos —llevó la mano a su pecho—. Pero aquí no hay nada, eso me lo enseñó Rosalie.

—Tú…

—Sshh. No voy a permitir que nada me haga daño, Isabella, mucho menos la maldita palabra que empieza con "A". ¿Me entiendes? Me cansé de sufrir y me convertí en esto, soy lo que soy, y eso nada ni nadie va cambiarlo.

—Tienes miedo de… —Me interrumpió.

—Tu hija me ha llamado papá hace unos minutos —no me sorprendió que Andy lo llamara papá, ya que lo hacía también con Alec y Mike, pero si pude ver como el rostro de Edward se suavizo—. Es una niña excepcional, si Anto estuviese viva tal vez yo no fuese esto. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me sorprende? —Sonrió, esas sonrisitas irónicas y de autoflagelación—. Que yo era mucho más sádico antes de ti y en estos momentos me siento en paz conmigo mismo a pesar de todo. Es la última vez que te lo voy a pedir, Isabella swan; quédate a mi lado, con mis reglas, podemos firmar un contrato más si eso es lo que deseas. Mientras atiendas mis necesidades, tendrás mi fidelidad, podré disciplinarte sin necesidad de humillarte, te protegeré a ti y a tu pequeña niña, y estarás conmigo hasta el día del juicio final y yo te respetaré, lo juro. Esas son mis garantías es lo que puedo darte, un futuro y protección, lo que sí no puedo y pienso permitir es que me ames —tragó grueso—, porque puedes tener la certeza que yo nunca te amaré.

— ¿Me permitirás curar tus heridas, Edward?

—No —bajó su cabeza y luego volvió a subirla—. Yo necesito que esas heridas sigan abiertas, soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarlas cerrar, así como me niego a dejarte ir. Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo a Milán.

—Eso es algo que no puedo decidir ahora —le dije con voz calmada—. Ha pasado mucho entre tú y yo; y como dijiste, me has lastimado tanto que no sé si mi corazón puede soportar más.

—Eres una chica fuerte, tan fuerte como mi tesoro. No voy a tratar de pedirte más lo que ya sabes que deseo y puedo darte, porque no soy yo el que está aquí frente a ti. Los vestigios del antiguo Edward son los que te han hecho peticiones, pero estoy tan seguro como el infierno que cuando cruce esa puerta mis demonios me consumirán si no consigo una respuesta afirmativa de tu parte, y entonces que Masen Corp EU. se vaya a la mierda, porque este país me asfixia y sin ti ya no quiero estar en él.

Si antes estaba confundida ahora estaba peor.

—Come —ordenó en voz baja antes de sentarse en el otro sofá y tomar uno de los vasos—. Seth compro Cocoa, sé que te gusta y yo lo tolero.

— ¿Y qué hago con mi amor Edward? —Pregunté sin mirarlo.

—El amor es una enfermedad que te penetra, envenena el corazón y la mente, te hace jugar con tus instintos y te mantiene en una falacia, Isabella. Tú no estás realmente enamorada de mí, te atraen mis mundos oscuros, mis demonios hambrientos y el animal que enaltece mi espalda, pero no es jodido y bruto amor lo que te hace estar a mi lado. Eres masoquista y sádica como yo, mi placer es el tuyo.

—Te equivocas. Yo te amo, Edward Masen.

—Entonces estas más condenada que yo y lo lamento profundamente, porque sufrirás tomes la decisión que tomes —iba a decir algo más pero su celular conectado al toma corriente de la cocina empezó a sonar, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia él—. Masen —ladró—, sí… —Caminó de vuelta a la sala—. ¿Estás seguro? —Su mano acarició su cabeza rapada—. Entonces la rata asquerosa dejó mierda a su paso, yo sabía que su cabeza no podía darle para tanto —suspiró—. En media hora estoy allí, Jasper —colgó.

Su rostro a pesar de la tensión estaba tranquilo.

—Al parecer James no es tan inteligente como creyó. Yo debo irme pero piensa en lo que te he dicho —tomó su camisa y se la colocó aferrando los botones uno a uno. Presionó una de las teclas de su celular—. Mueve tu trasero al coche, ahora —volvió a colgar, se sentó a mi lado y se colocó sus zapatos —dio otro gran suspiro antes de soltar la coleta que ataba mi cabello agarrándome por la nuca, juntando nuestras frentes y haciendo que todos mis vellos se colocasen en estado de alerta—. (1)Non voglio farti del male dolce, principessa, ma dovete capire che non vi è potere nel diavolo volete che io mi separi da te per scelta —entre abrió sus labios levemente hasta dejarlos a la par de los míos y me besó.

Como la idiota que era correspondí a su beso cargado de la misma necesidad y dominación de siempre, hasta que el cuerpo nos bramó por aire.

—Respira —susurró antes de tirar de mi labio inferior—. Seth vendrá en un par de horas con una caja para ti. Si has tomado una decisión quiero que te vistas con el contenido que hay dentro de la caja y vayas con él a un lugar, yo estaré allí; si no vas entenderé que has tomado el camino que mi mente grita que tomes y entonces esto será solo un recuerdo que olvidaremos con el paso del tiempo; y yo Isabella, te borraré de mis memorias, volveré a mi mundo de sufrimiento, placer y dolor —mordió mi mandíbula antes de separarse de mí, tomó su saco y caminó hasta la puerta, giró el pomo y salió de allí dejándome en al borde del caos.

Recosté mi cabeza en el sofá. ¡Quería dejar de sufrir!, quería que el corazón no me doliera, una vida sin amor... Tenía a Andy pero toda mujer merece caricias tiernas, besos suaves, y palabras cursis susurradas al oído, con él nunca iba a tener eso.

.

.

.

El teléfono celular sonó estridentemente, no me había dado cuenta que entre la revolución de mis pensamientos, el llanto y la decisión que tenía que tomar, me había quedado dormida.

—Mike —contesté al ver el nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.

— ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? —Gritó encolerizado—. Ese hombre vino y se llevó a mi bebé desde anoche, y tú no te osas a contestar el maldito celular. Él puede hacer lo que quiera contigo y tú con él, pero ninguno de los dos puede decidir por la vida de mi bebé y además...

—¡Michael Newton! —grité cortándolo. Les debía mucho a Mike y Alec, les debía esta vida y la otra, pero estaba harta de su bipolaridad, harta de que él quisiera meterse en mi vida—. En primer lugar deja de gritarme, ¡No soy tu jodida hija! En segundo el celular lo había dejado con V y ella me lo trajo esta mañana —mentí, lo había escuchado sonar un par de veces mientras estaba en el parque y en la noche, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie—. Mi bebé —hice hincapié en que Andy era mía—, está bien, está conmigo, con su mamá. Espero que sea la última vez que me grites maldita sea, estoy harta que todos quieren dominar en mi vida y el único que tenia derecho a hacerlo lo mandé por un tubo sin regreso cuando huí de casa, así que te pido el favor Michael que si vas a seguir con ese tira y afloje hacia mí, creyendo que puedes meterte en mis asuntos y mis decisiones cortemos esto de tajo y se acabó. No los necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie, tomo mis decisiones y soy consciente de todo lo que representa cada una— colgué exaltada, el teléfono sonó un par de veces más pero no vi quien era, la cabeza me dolía así que me tomé un par de pastillas y fui por Andy.

—Imagino que no has comido nada —dijo V cuando me abrió la puerta de su departamento, efectivamente aún en la mesa reposaban los vasos con cocoa y la bolsa de papel que Edward había puesto antes de hablar—. La princesa está viendo a Doki, el perrito parece gustarle y prefiero mil veces que vea los badyardigans a que vea los teletubies maricones —un temblor fingido recorrió su cuerpo—. Vamos creo que aún hay un trozo de pizza de anoche en el refri.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, me dejé caer en uno de los taburetes de la isleta mientras V sacaba la pizza del refrigerador y la colocaba en el microondas.

V tenía su mini laptop encendida y de ella salía una melodía que no era precisamente su estilo de música.

_Y gritar, y gritar, y gritar, y cederle al coraje un lugar _

_Y ponerle nombre al miedo _

_Y arrancarle un rayo al cielo ser feliz aunque pueda fallar _

_Porque un nudo en la garganta no se suelta si se aguanta _

_Las espinas no se deben tragar _

_Las palabras tienen filo y a mí nadie me ha prohibido gritar. _

—Si es loco —dijo ella sin mirarme—. Ni yo sé porque me gusta la canción. ¿Quieres gritar, Isabella? —Dijo con voz amortiguada ya que su cabeza estaba dentro el refrigerador—. ¿Coca o cerveza?.

Sinceramente no tenía ganas de beber.

—Coca —le dije al tiempo que el pitido del micro nos avisaba que la pizza estaba lista.

V puso el plato frente a mí pero aunque no había comido en casi 12 horas, lo moví apartándolo de mi lado mientras afirmaba los codos a la mesa y dejaba que mi cabeza se apoyara en mis palmas.

—Mmmm, me parece que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Me pidió que fuese con él a Milán.

—Eso significa que a la pelo de estropajo no le importa.

—Es más que eso, es irme a un país en donde estaré sola si algo pasa…

—Sabes Isabella, llámame loca o descerebrada pero yo me iría con él —dijo sentándose a mi lado—. Ese hombre está un una batalla interna que ni él mismo puede controlar. Su estado es de absoluta negación. No puedo decirte que te ama, allí no meto mis manitos, pero de que siente algo lo siente. A ver… Míralo, es alto, dolorosamente hermoso y esta forrado en dinero, un hombre como él puede tener a la mujer que quiera con solo chasquear los dedos, pero no él te lo ha pedido a ti.

—Después de besuquearse con otra.

— ¿Te dijo si al menos sintió algo? —Inquirió haciéndome levantar la cabeza—. Digo, porque si sintió algo con ella y contigo no siente nada, mándalo a la porra. Llama a los chicos que vengan por Andy, y tú y yo nos vamos a beber a un bar, yo quiero experimentar y tú debes... —Fingió pensar—. No sé, olvidarte del bastardo.

—No es fácil —escuchamos el llanto de Andy por lo que ambas nos levantamos y caminamos hacia la habitación, tomé a mi bebe en brazos.

—Ya te explique lo que me pasó con Jason y no pienso decirte más nada.

—Ayer había decidido no volver con él, pero hoy...

—Lo amas y te sientes como idiota porque habías tomado una decisión y ahora estas reconsiderándolo —dijo V sonriente—. No lo niegues aquí la Psicoloca soy yo.

—Me voy a casa antes que sigas psicoanalizándome, necesito tomar un par de aspirinas.

—Te acompaño así tú descansas un poco y yo que me quedo con la diabla y me aseguro que comas algo.

—No quiero comer V, pero si me gustaría estar contigo hoy —la abracé.

Subimos a mi departamento entre pasos pesados y pausados, la cabeza aún martillándome y sin una decisión tomada.

Según V necesitábamos una tarde de chicas y que mejor que la manicura para ello...

V preparó tortillas rellenas de jamón y queso mientras se me secaban las uñas de los pies. Eran de color negro, no me gustaba pero mi amiga era medio gótica y hoy dejaría que hiciera conmigo lo que ella quisiera. La verdad no quería hacer nada pero ella se empecinó que una mujer debía ser primero un cadáver antes de estar mal arreglada, eran las seis treinta de la tarde y había logrado comer la mitad de lo que había en el plato que V me había preparado.

—Sabes que a pesar de que nos conocemos hace poco menos de un mes te quiero como la hermana que no tuve —me dijo mi amiga sin mirarme.

—Yo también te quiero V, aunque no sé quién eres —ella me miró con fingido enojo—. Para empezar no te llamas V.

—Odio mi nombre y lo sabes, me gusta V resume las cuatro V que mi linda madre agrupó y me dio por nombres. En fin, eso no es lo que quería decirte, lo que yo quiero saber es… —Un leve toque en la puerta nos exaltó a ambas—. ¿Esperas a alguien? —V encaró una de sus cejas.

—No —peiné mis cabellos hacia atrás con una mano—. Es lunes así que Alec está en el bufete y tuve una pequeña discusión con Mike.

— ¿Edward? —Ella alzó una de sus cejas, sentimos otro toque—. Bueno voy a ver—se levantó de la silla, la sentí hablar con alguien y luego cerró la puerta—. Seth trajo esto para ti, dice que su jefe ya te dijo.

—¿Seth? —alce una ceja ante la forma en como ella lo había llamado.

—Es mi amigo depravada—dijo V riendo.

Colocó la caja en la isleta de la cocina, era blanca y tenía un lazo negro. Una tarjeta con la muy estilizada letra de Edward que recitaba:

_Te espero en el Barbetta_ _a las 8. Seth estará esperando que bajes… EC_

— ¡Ábrela! —Apremió V curiosa. Solté el nudo del lazo y destapé la caja mirando lo que tenía dentro, el silbido de V me hizo reaccionar—. Amiga saca todo —Dios, se parecía a Alice cuando íbamos de compras.

Saqué la suave tela de seda quedándome maravillada ante el vestido, era un lindo strapless con un fajón grueso en lentejuelas, se veía que era entallado y corto, unos cuantos centímetros antes de la rodilla.

— ¡Hay más! —Chilló V sacando una caja más pequeña—. Oh, bendito Dios, he muerto —dijo dramáticamente sacando el par de armas mortales. Eran unos Manolos negros completamente cerrados, podía calcular unos 18 centímetros de alto.

¡Quería matarme!

EL tacón era una fina puntilla de color plata brillante, miré dentro de la caja buscando algún papel, pero solo encontré una cartera de mano negra junto con una cajita de Tifanny, tomé la caja con cuidado y la abrí, encontrándome con un par de finos aros con incrustaciones en piedras de color negro igual de finos a una pequeña gargantilla y un reloj.

— ¿Es todo? —Pregunto V. Negué entre las virutas de papel había otra bolsa, la tomé sacándola y desenvolviendo lo que estaba dentro: un conjunto de encajes de La Perla, era una micro tanga y un sostén—. La noche parece prometer —dijo V haciéndome mirarla fijamente.

—No pienso ir, basta de auto flagelarse, no soy mártir ni mucho menos estoy pagando una manda .

— ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? Wákala soné como Hanna Montana, puajj —V hizo gestos graciosos—. Isabella no vez lo que yo veo, el hombre está desesperado mujer. Es tu oportunidad, él quiere que viajes con él a Milán y tú te mueres por hacerlo aunque digas que no pero no se lo dejes tan fácil —la miré sin entender—. Ve a esa cita y hazlo pagar.

—V, V, V, V —ella me miró ceñuda—. No te sigo.

—A ver, Isabella. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?

— ¿Qué me ame? —Ella me miró mal.

—Sabes que no lo hará —no pude evitar el gesto de dolor que atravesó mi rostro—. Lo siento pero soy realista, al menos no te lo dirá, pídele algo que tú quieras a cambio de que te vayas con él.

—No quiero dinero —le dije cansada.

—No te dije que sea dinero, te dije pídele lo que tú quieres, a ver amiguita piensa…

—Ya te dije V, quiero que me ame.

—Entonces pídeselo.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? —Me levanté de la silla—. Dios, me ofreció un nuevo contrato con tal de que vaya con él.

—Entonces has un contrato tú. Voy a volver a preguntarte, ¿qué es lo que más quieres de él?

—Quiero amarlo, quiero que me ame, como una pareja normal —V sonrió.

—Entonces tú tienes el poder, Isabella. ¡Juega!

.

.

.

Eran las 7:30 cuando sentimos el leve toque en la puerta, no había que ser videntes para saber quién era, me miré por última vez en el espejo, V había hecho maravillas conmigo: el maquillaje me hacía ver diferente, aún frente al espejo ni yo podía reconocerme, había alisado mi cabello dejándolo suelto y sin ningún tipo de adorno, el vestido se entallaba completamente a mi cintura y la faja daba realce a mis pechos, el color negro contrastaba con lo pálido de mi piel y las joyas eran lindas pero no muy llamativas.

—Quedaste de woww… —Dijo V haciendo un cuadrado con sus dos manos imitando al lente de una cámara—. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hablamos? —Asentí—. No permitas que te lleve a casa, debe ser un lugar único, tampoco se vengan para acá, recuerda que esta noche tú debes mandar —frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca graciosa—. Bueno déjalo mandar a él pero mandando tú... ¿Me entiendes? Éxitos mi nena —dijo dándome dos besos—, de Andy ni te preocupes. Esta belleza se va a ver una maratón de Pocoyo con su tía favorita.

—Que no te escuche Alec—le dije de broma, a lo que ella farfulló algo que no entendí, tomé el sobre marrón en el que V y yo habíamos trabajado en las últimas dos horas, suspiré una vez más y salí del departamento, bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al auto.

Seth me esperaba con su traje entero negro.

—Se ve usted muy hermosa, Señorita Swan —sonreí, de nada valía volverle a decir a Seth que mi nombre era Isabella.

—Gracias, Seth —él me abrió la puerta y luego se subió al coche. Mientras pasábamos por las calles mi mirada iba centrada en la ventanilla, esperaba que Edward aceptara lo que pensaba proponerle.

Seth se detuvo cerca del teatro de Manhattan, cerca a la calle 46, abrió mi puerta dejándome ver el lugar, se veía antiguo pero elegante, y lleno de historia. Adornado armoniosamente con luces y arboles, y un letrero luminoso que decía Barbetta.

—Debe entrar y preguntar por la reservación del Sr. Masen —dijo Seth cerrando la puerta y sacándome de mi estupefacción, subí los peldaños dejándome llevar por la magia del lugar, un chico vestido con un elegante traje abrió la puerta para mí, apreté el sobre marrón suspirando fuertemente cuando llegue frente al maître.

—Reservación para el Sr. Masen —dije lo mejor que pude, guardando mis nervios.

—El Sr. Masen llegó hace unos minutos, está en uno de los reservados, sígame Señorita Swan —dijo en un fingido italiano. Mientras caminábamos hacia el reservado no pude evitar conservar el lugar estaba adornado con muchas antigüedades y candelabros, había una lámpara de araña en toda la mitad del lugar, las mesas eran cuadradas adornadas con manteles de lino blanco y sobre manteles en color oro, con muebles y cuadros rústicos y olía maravillosamente bien a especias y pasta de tomate; una esquina estaba adornada por un piano en un blanco marfil y un chico tocaba melodías suaves y hermosas.

Por uno de los ventanales pude apreciar una pequeña fuente adornada con luces y querubines, pasamos el salón principal a uno un poco más pequeño, las mesas estaban una más lejos que la otra. En el rincón del final, visiblemente tapado por una planta estaba él.

El corazón se me detuvo al verlo, tenía un traje de tres piezas de color azul oscuro y se veía tan malditamente sensual como el día de la gala de Masen Corp, curvó su rostro en su sonrisa torcida, esa que hacía temblar hasta el último vello de mi cuerpo y se levantó para darme la mano cuando llegue a él.

—Me alegro que vinieras —susurró sensualmente mientras el maître retiraba mi silla—. Dile a mi mesero que puede traer el champagne —dijo sin mirarme.

No había pasado ni dos minutos cuando un chico nos trajo una pequeña cava con hielo y la botella dentro, sacó la botella y sirvió dos copas, Edward me tendió una.

—Porque te ves realmente hermosa vestida de negro —dijo antes de llevarse la copa a la boca.

Mis piernas eran gelatina, agradecí mentalmente estar sentada, el chico nos dio los menús y como la primera vez, no entendía ni una puta palabra.

— ¿Quieres que pida por ti? —Me dijo con su sensual acento italiano, amaba cuando él lo entonaba.

—Por favor —dije en un susurro tomando un trago de mi copa.

—Tráenos feta de jamón crudo, con queso de campo, más caviar de entrada acompañado de un Rayun Cabernet Sauvignon del 2007. Para plato fuerte queremos filete de cordero a la plancha con salsa de pimienta picante y ensalada de hortalizas verdes acompañado de un Inglenook Cabernet Sauvignon Napa Valley de 2008 —se gióo mirándome y sonrió... ¡Dios pensaba matarme con esa maldita sonrisa! Mi Sub se limpiaba la baba que salía de la comisura de su boca—. ¿Te gustaría comer algo de postre? —Me encogí de hombros—. Y una porción de crostata de duraznos —entregó los menús al chico y este se retiró con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Suspiré por... Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había suspirado, el celular de Edward vibró y él leyó el mensaje sonriendo, al parecer había una buena noticia. Tomé un poco del contenido de mi copa, no transcurrió mucho tiempo cuando el chico colocó el primer plato en nuestra mesa, estaba finamente decorado, las lonjas de jamón en el centro junto con el queso una hoja de lechuga levemente roseada con aceite de oliva y el caviar sobre esta, también tenía una pizca de albahaca y aceite decorando los espacios vacios del plato, el mesero llenó nostras copas de vino y luego se marchó.

—Cuando vivamos en Italia, harás un curso basico de italiano, Isabella. —dijo catando el vino.

—Veras Edward, yo quería...

—Después de la cena hablaremos, come —ordenó. Tomé el tenedor y empecé a comer.

La entrada había estado deliciosa y el plato fuerte era sencillamente exquisito, la cena estaba transcurriendo con calma pero demasiado silenciosa para mi salud mental, a pesar de que me sentía mucho menos nerviosa gracias a las dos copas de vino y la copa de champagne que me había bebido.

— ¿Cómo les fue con lo de James? ¿Encontraron algo? —Pregunté tímidamente, Edward dejó su tenedor a un lado antes de limpiarse con su servilleta.

—James nunca fue demasiado inteligente, por eso Jasper y yo decidimos enviar a un infiltrado a la empresa, cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaba haciendo malos manejos —lo miré sin entender—. Veras, Isabella, construir un edificio no es tan sencillo como unir un par de bloques de lego, se necesita hacer estudios de suelo y entorno, también calibrar materiales. James estaba comprando materiales de mala calidad, como por ejemplo: cemento mezclado con polvo entre otras cosas. El infiltrado nos lo dijo todo y entonces yo decidí viajar a pesar de lo mucho que detesto esta ciudad —llevó la copa de vino a su boca antes de continuar hablando—. Esto hubiese sido mucho más sencillo si hubiésemos tenido algo con qué hundirlo, pero la rata había hecho las cosas demasiado bien, no había huella alguna de él en los documentos y las firmas. Jasper ha estado revisando todo muy minuciosamente y ayer hemos encontrado la prueba reina para que el maldito se pudra tras las rejas, no solo estaba construyendo con materiales de mala calidad, también estaba haciendo negocios ilícitos bajo el nombre de Masen Corp. El miércoles tenemos reunión de socios y se dirá el veredicto final de James.

— ¿No lo llevaran ante las autoridades?.

Rio irónicamente. —Isabella, en mi mundo la autoridad soy yo. Soy un hombre de negocios, su patética libertad a cambio de su 30% de Masen Corp. y hablando de negocios, si estás aquí es porque tomaste una decisión —dijo con voz baja, su lengua delineó sus labios provocativa y sensualmente.

—Efectivamente la he tomado —el mesero llegó retirando los platos, el apartado nos mantenía a él y a mi lejos de todo, solo somos él y yo—.

Mi propuesta… —Suspiré fuertemente antes de deslizar por la mesa el sobre marrón—. Has sido claro conmigo. No quieres amarme, ni quieres mi amor.

—Exacto.

—Seremos amigos en condiciones de derecho y…

—No —Dijo rotundamente—. Seremos dominante y sumisa, Isabella. Todo seguirá tal cual como hasta ahora con la diferencia que será un contrato sin fecha de caducidad. Yo me comprometo a serte fiel siempre y cuando tú mantengas cubiertas mis necesidades. He prometido no utilizar nunca más la fuerza en ti y nunca disciplinarte severamente, pero si cometes un error yo deberé castigarte, es mi naturaleza.

—Quiero algo a cambio —él tomo la botella de vino y volvió a llenar nuestras copas—. Te escucho…

—Abre el sobre —le dije bebiendo un poco más de la mitad de mi copa, mientras lo veía tomar el sobre y sacar las cuatro hojas que reposaban dentro de este.

— ¿Un contrato? —Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Es lo que pido por ser tu sumisa por lo que resta de nuestras vidas.

—Sabes perfectamente que solo serás mi sumisa dentro de mi habitación de juegos, fuera de ella serás la mujer que elegí…

—Nadie sabe lo que sucede detrás de las cuatro paredes de una casa —susurré.

Edward empezó a leer el contenido de los documentos, su rostro adquirió varios gestos mientras leía, para cuando terminó su cuerpo estaba rígido. Su mandíbula cuadrada y la vena de su frente sobresalía palpitante.

—No puedo aceptar esto —dijo antes de colocar los documentos dentro del sobre—. Isabella, tienes que entender que…

—Edward —lo interrumpí—. Tengo 20 años, toda mujer sueña con ese momento aunque sea una vez en su vida. A veces soñamos nuestra primera vez así —bajó la mirada apretando fuertemente el mantel de la mesa—. No puedes negarme eso que pido.

—Yo he sido claro contigo, Isabella. Yo no hago el…

—Lo sé —volví a interrumpirlo—. Tú tienes sexo y follas, nunca haces el amor porque no está en ti pero es lo que yo quiero. Caricias y palabras cursis, besos tiernos y susurros en el oído.

— ¿Y para qué lo quieres? —Cuestionó molesto—. ¿Para qué quieres que sea un cursi de mierda si a la mañana siguiente seguiré siendo quién soy? Seguiré follando, atando y lastimando, Isabella; utilizando mis juguetes y jactándome de placer… No te equivoques conmigo, Swan.

—Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar Edward, esa es mi condición —me levanté de la silla y caminé lo más erguida que pude hasta la salida, esperaba que su necesidad por mi fuese tal que me siguiera pero no lo hizo.

No iba a llorar, no era una estúpida, yo sabía a lo que me enfrentaba y sabía perfectamente quién era él. Iba a doler, por supuesto que dolería pero sería mejor dejar todo atrás.

Subí al taxi dándole una última mirada al restaurante, con el corazón encogido, pero entera. Ahora lo más importante para mí sería Andy.

.

.

.

Era sábado en la tarde, Alec había venido a buscar a Andy alegando que necesitaba estrechar lazos tío/sobrina, razón por la cual se la llevaba todo el fin de semana. Había esperado ver titulares de Masen Corp., pero lo único que habían dicho era sobre la venta de las acciones de James Masen al presidente de la compañía. No había sabido nada de Mike, él no me había llamado y yo sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Me senté en abriendo el último libro erótico que Alec me había traído, había leído la primera parte en cuestión de horas debido a que V estaba realmente intensa con que se la pasara.

V, me había dado su hombro para llorar después de aquella última vez que había visto a Edward, se había quedado a dormir en el depa y a la mañana siguiente tenía una montaña inmensa de waffles con mucha miel. El refrigerador estaba lleno de dulces por que según ella tusa no era tusa. si no se subían unos kilos, había venido al departamento cada día después de clase, no hablábamos de él… Dolía hacerlo y prefería escaparme al mundo de la lectura, un mundo donde los dominantes aman.

_El Dragón y la Ninfa_ me daban consuelo, abrían mi mente dejándome sumergir en ese mundo en donde nadie desea escapar, un mundo que te envuelve de tal manera que te absorbe de toda la realidad. Él no había llamado, todo se había hecho como él lo había querido y ahora muy seguramente estaba con su nueva sumisa.

Mi Sub lloraba de pena, pero a la vez estaba aliviada de que el daño no fuese irreparable, tenía puesta una camisa demasiado grande para mi gusto y estaba tirada en su cama rememorando viejos tiempos, comiendo helado y chocolate.

Mi Ipod estaba conectado, podía escucharse muy suavemente la melodía de Roxatte.

No sé si es amor

Pero lo parece.

Con él soy feliz

Pero vivo sin él.

No sé si es amor

Pero crece y crece

Tan dentro de mí,

Que se ve a flor de piel.

¡A Qué curioso!

Siempre juntos,

Él con nadie

Yo con él

Y se me escapa

Entre los dedos.

Medio ángel, medio cruel.

Eso es amor o no es amor,

Yo no lo sé.

Sí, la música no combinaba cuando uno leía _Follando con el Diablo, _pero nadie iba a saberlo. Tirada en el sofá trataba de no rememorar nada aunque mi Sub me diera recuerdos muy vívidos de nuestra última noche juntos. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro releyendo por quinta vez el fragmento:

"_El auto se llenó de sonidos, gruñidos, del olor dulzón y metálico del sexo de ambos, del aire de sus respiraciones viciadas, del amor venido desde los principios del tiempo, del deseo impresionante, de la necesidad de comerse en uno al otro._

_Ella estaba a punto de llegar, no tanto por la fricción de su mano, sino por la visión de él tocándose él mismo; levantó su camiseta casi hasta sus senos._

— _Márcame… ¿Siii?_

_Por un momento él paró y se quedó viéndola con sus ojos verde jade profundo._

— _¿Quuue?_

— _Márcame…Vente sobre mí._

— _¡Jesús!_

— _Vente sobre mí…._

_La excitación de él llegó a niveles infernales._

— _¡Mierda! Estoy tan cerca…._

— _Vente sobre mí… Márcame — el sexo de ella ya dolía, el orgasmo— quiero sentirte sobre mí._

— _Ohhhh dilo… Diiiiillllo… Repítelo, repítelo por favor… Mi amor._

— _Márcame baby… Márcame ángel… Márcame."_

Solté el libro dejándolo caer, él me había marcado una vez a mí, esa noche mientras me enseñaba a darme placer.

—Cristo… —susurré cerrando los ojos y golpeando mi cabeza con los cojines, el timbre de la puerta sonó y me levanté sabiendo quién era.

—Anda di que si… —Dijo V haciendo pucheros—. Por favor, van a ir chicos lindos de mi facultad…

—Te dije que no estaba para salidas —le dije amarrando mi cabello en una coleta suelta.

—Pero ni siquiera has hecho el intento de…

—V —la llamé—, en serio tengo que hacer —señalé el libro—. Ve a la fiesta, diviértete, échate un polvo, bebe, que se yo… Ya te has preocupado por mi toda esta semana, yo estoy bien —ni yo me creía eso. Fui a la cocina buscando el medio pote de helado de browni que aún me quedaba, V me miró mal y rodó los ojos ante mi eufemismo de estar bien—. No me mires así, tú trajiste el helado.

—Me preocupas —dijo seria—. Amas demasiado a ese hombre y solo te he visto llorar el lunes después de la cena.

—Tengo los lagrimales resecos después de llorar casi todo el domingo y gran parte del lunes —bromeé—. Vamos V, llorar no va hacer que vuelva a mí, ni que me ame. Además no puedo derrumbarme, estás tú y Andy que son lo que más quiero aparte de él. Ve a tu fiesta y lígate a alguien mujer.

—Seguro, quiero tener un buen revolcón con un chico que siempre me encuentro en la cafetería, sé que estudia finanzas o algo así, trataré de hacer mi puja hoy.

— ¿El chico de las fotos del celular? —Dije mirándola divertida.

—Te amaré toda la vida por haberme dado esa hermosa herramienta, mi celu era un trasto viejo que no servía para nada —sonreí—. Mmm… ¿Segura que estarás bien si te dejo solita hasta mañana? —Preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, mami —bufé—. Tengo para entretenerme —señalé la pequeña pila de libros cortesía de Alec.

—Bueno —suspiró derrotada—. Quiero estrenarme esos lindos zapatos que la bestia te envió el lunes.

—Están en la caja debajo de la mesa de noche —V dio un brinquito antes de salir disparada para el cuarto, sentí el sonido de mi celular era un texto de Alice.

"_Sé que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes pero soy tu amiga. Jasper puede quedarse con Nico y Andy esta noche, y tú y yo salimos por ahí… O mañana de compras, como quieras, te extraño. Al."_

Le respondí inmediatamente…

_Esta noche no, se que somos amigas Alice eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie, ¿te parece si le dig vamos mañana las tres de compras?_

No tenía mucho dinero, pero solo quería ver a Alice necesitaba hablar un poco.

_Hagamos algo mejor, vamos a almorzar las tres. Yo invito. Hay que celebrar que James haya salido de Masen Corp. y Edward pueda volver a Italia, es más tranquilo cuando está en Milán. Odia esta ciudad, Carlie quería vivir aquí._

Leí el mensaje sintiendo la ya conocida opresión en el pecho.

…_Lo siento No quise decir eso. En fin, mañana a las dos, puedes llevar a Andy mi niñera puede con ambos niños. M._

Contesté...

_Andy esta con mis amigos, le dig te confirmo, dale besos a Nico._

Pulsé la tecla enviar justo antes que V saliera del dormitorio con los Manolos puestos. —Me veo más hermosa —dijo mirándose en el espejo. Sonreí—. Mantén el trasto viejo que Alec te dio por celular cerca, estaré llamándote cada media hora.

—Sí, ma… —bromeé.

—También cierra bien las puertas y no le abras a nadie.

—Mary Alice Whitlock nos invita a almorzar mañana, tengo unos ahorros y quiero comprar algo lindo de navidad a Andy.

—Ok, prometo estar aquí antes de medio día y vamos a hacer las compras navideñas. Te quiero, pequeña Padawan.

—Me too, Sensei —dije antes de cerrar, me llevé la última cucharada de helado a la boca y dejé el pote vacio en la isleta antes de tomar el libro del suelo y retomar la lectura.

.

.

.

Había avanzado cinco capítulos y culpado a la protagonista por ser tan idiota, y huir cuando el mas la necesitaba, estaba metida de lleno en la lectura cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, bufé molesta al tener que dejar de leer en el mejor momento.

—V, no me digas que la fiesta estuvo tan mala que solo duraste menos de dos horas en ella —dije abriendo la puerta riendo. La risa no me duró mucho.

No era V…

—(2)La mia bella bambina quanto ho perso —dijo antes de abalanzarse sobre mí, sus labios capturaron los míos haciéndome entender que no era simplemente yo la que lo había extrañado. Allí estaba todo resumido, su necesidad, su poder y su aura controladora. Llevé mis manos a su espalda besándolo tan intensamente como él lo hacía conmigo pero dejándolo tener el control como sabía que lo gustaba—. ¿Quieres una noche con jodidas flores, Isabella? Es tuya. ¿Quieres que sea un maldito dulce? Te causaré un coma diabético, pero no seré yo, mantenlo presente. Montaré todo el show, tendrás las malditas velas, los pétalos de flores en la cama y la puta música góspel, pero no seré yo. Yo no soy dulce, yo no soy suave. Será un espectáculo, guárdalo en tu memoria porque será la primera y última jodida vez que veas esa faceta en mí —su voz salió ronca y suave a la vez, sus manos apretaban mi cintura mientras sus dedos subían mi vieja camiseta acariciando la piel de mis costados, pegándome más a su cuerpo.

Y eso era todo lo que me importaba de él, había cedido. Él me había buscado y aunque él lo negara, yo le importaba y ya estaba dicho, me dejaría llevar. Desde hoy, Isabella Swan, moría para ser una extremidad más de Edward Masen. Me perdería en él, su mundo, su vida, sus cosas, su cuerpo, su mundo oscuro me absorbería y aunque estaba segura que mi corazón quedaba detenido en este momento…

_Yo quería consumirme…_

.\.\./././././

Nota de Autor!

El Dragón y la Ninfa No es un Libro, Follando con el diablo es uno de los capítulos de uno mi Fic Favorito El LIMITE DE CAOS, al igual que ese fragmento es parte de ese Cap, su autora fue muy amable en dejarme colocar esto aquí Sachita Simon Gracias!

Como siempre les dejo las frases en italiano

Yo no quiero hacerte daño dulce princesa pero tu tienes que entender que no hay poder en el maldito infierno que quiera que me separe de ti por voluntad propia.

Mi pequeña niña hermosa cuanto te he echado de menos.


	24. Esto soy Esto Somos

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo sólo me atribuyo la historia.

.

Recomendación musical gracias a Dj V, Dj Saku, Dj Diau ..jajaja XD

Ángel de Jon Secada- Not Strong Enough-Apocaliptica-Mientes de Alejandro Fernández

Intentando Domarte.

.

A veces te das cuenta de tus sentimientos, cuando crees que vas a perder a esa persona. Ama sin esperar nada a cambio, vive dando y muere recibiendo. Debería esta ser una premisa de vida... pero, ¿Cómo hacer cuando el lado egoísta desea algo más?... y por desear mas corras el riesgo de perderlo "todo", aunque ese todo siempre haya sido una simple ilusión...

.

.

.

—Edward —jadee entre el beso agónico y demandante mis manos se deslizaron desde su cuello hasta su pecho el beso estaba siendo demasiado violento, había tanta necesidad en el que hubiese podido llorar de la emoción, pero todas mis neuronas estaban enfocadas en recibir aire y tratar de seguirlo, la imperiosa necesidad de tomar aire me hizo separarme.

—Vuelve a mi cama nena, vuelve a mi cama —dijo colocando su cabeza en mi hombro-yo te daré lo que me pides pero vuelve a mi cama.

_A mi cama no…a mí…_

Me separe un poco de el revolviendo mis cabellos con una de mis manos.

—Te amo —las palabras salieron suavemente, en un susurró casi espontáneo.

Pude ver la expresión de horror que se instalo en su precioso rostro, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego camino hasta sentarse en el sofá, era como si le hubiese tirado una lanza directo a su corazón.

—Malgastas tu amor conmigo —murmuró— Nunca voy a amarte —negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una maldita vez?, no quiero compromisos Isabella.

—El amor no es un compromiso Edward.

—No, solo da el poder a los demás para volverte mierda y es un puto fantasma todos hablan de el pero nadie lo ve.

—Tu lo viviste, lo sentiste —cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella —Con Carlie.

—Y se desapareció como con un acto de magia.

—El amor es libertad Edward y tú no puedes evitar que yo te ame.

—Pero puedo tratar de protegerte y lo hago mejor si sé que nada nos une.

— ¿Por qué accedes a darme la noche que te pido?, si no crees en el amor.

—Soy un hombre de negocios Isabella y tú me has entregado un contrato, una noche de cursilería a cambio de tú vida.

— ¿Es así como lo ves? —no pude evitar el toque de decepción.

—Eso es lo que es Isabella, tú me das una cosa a cambio, yo te entrego otra —suspiro y enfocó sus ojos en los míos — ¿cambiaste de opinión? —Negué— Entonces ven aquí nena una semana sin ti es lo máximo que mi cuerpo puede aguantar.

No me moví...

— ¿Quieres algo más?— Había olvidado que mi IPod estaba encendido hasta que escuche esa canción... Miénteme, eso era lo que yo quería.

—Quiero una noche de amor, quiero sentir que soy para ti más que la mujer que calienta tu cama, quiero que esa noche me engañes y finjas amarme.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué te auto flagelas?, ¿Por qué quieres que finja algo que no va pasar nunca? A veces no te entiendo mujer y no sé qué demonios hago aquí cuando sé perfectamente que no puedo entregar lo que tú tanto ansias.

Se paso la mano por la frente deteniéndolas en el puente de su nariz.

—Podrías al menos fingir que me amas —mi petición salió como un ruego involuntario, él me observo de una manera fría, controladora, haciéndolo lucir como el mas vulgar de los ruegos.

—Ya te dije que te causare un puto coma diabético, además soy un buen actor —se levanto del sofá— ¿Dónde esta Andy?

—Con Mike y Alec —Camine hacia él al ver que susurraba y maldecía muy bajo — ¿Sucede algo? —Negó— Endi..

—Me voy Isabella— llego hasta quedar frente a mi mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado—Ocho en punto nena, ni un jodido minuto mas, ni un jodido minuto menos —dijo en voz baja— Mi cuerpo esta famélico por ti... —sus dedos tocaron mis labios haciéndome temblar por ese mísero toque —Mis demonios necesitan alimentarse —¡Dios! su voz aniquila bragas iba a matarme —y el grifo extraña tus bonitas uñas enterrándose en él —introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi boca y gimió cuando mis dientes y mi lengua lo envolvieron —(1)cattiva ragazza... —Susurró— Seth vendrá por ti... Abrígate bien, han dicho que esta noche será muy fría— saco su dedo de mi boca y delineo mi mejilla acariciando la piel hasta llegar a mi cuello su mano abarco mi nuca y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los míos —Shh, quieta...—susurro con voz endemoniadamente baja, su rostro acercándose al mío... Odiaba el poder que esos ojos tan verde como un par de esmeraldas tenían en mi, era como si me paralizara, como si... Sus labios tibios y demandantes se pegaron a los míos sometiéndome, apresándome, tirando levemente del inferior... ¡Cristo!... —Te espero nena… —sin mas me soltó y salió del departamento.

Cerré la puerta tras su salida y me tire al sofá… ¿Qué era todo lo que había pasado?, él había venido a mi se había entregado y rendido, ¿Eso no era lo que yo quería? si era lo que quería. ¿Entonces porque estaba dudando?

Gire la cabeza hasta que mi vista quedo clavada en el reloj de pared. 5:35 pm. Tenia casi dos horas para meditar bien las cosas, quería llamar a V, pero si la interrumpía en media faena iba a matarme y mas si e encontraba con su chico finanzas, no, esto tenia que decidirlo por mi misma, tome mi libro del suelo y trate de concentrarme en la lectura… Diez minutos después Follando con el Diablo yacía tirado en algún lugar de mi pequeña pero acogedora sala mientras yo me levantaba del sofá.

¡Maldito Edward! Maldita yo, por dejarme influenciar por su embriagadora presencia.

Solté mi cabello y tome mi celular no era tan elegante como el Smartphone que el todo poderoso me había dado pero era un buen celular, recibía y enviaba mensajes de texto y me servía para llamar ¿Qué mas puede uno pedirle a un celular?

Que tenga una cámara decente y acceso a Facebook —chillo mi Sub— eso es lo mínimo tu sabes hay cositas agregadas el whats app o el Pin también que grabe videos uno nunca sabe que va encontrarse por la calle.

¿A Rob Pattinson quizás? —sonreí ante mi pelea conmigo misma y digite los números de Alec.

—Soy Alec Vulturi, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, si deseas déjame un mensaje con tu número telefónico y tan pronto pueda te contestare.

Iba a dejar un mensaje en la contestadora pero negué inmediatamente, desconecte la llamada y lance el celular al otro sofá.

Sentía los músculos tensos como si hubiese hecho tenido mucha actividad física, mire el reloj una vez más 5:45 ¡Diablos!, me levante del sofá caminando hacia el baño, un buen baño podría ayudarme a relajarme, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba relajación.

Deje que mi vieja camiseta cayera en cualquier parte de mi habitación mientras bajaba mis pants jeans rápidamente.

Encendí mi Ipod dejando que la suave música de Ángel llenara la pequeña habitación mientras ajustaba la calefacción cuando el agua estuvo tibia me metí bajo los chorros de agua permitiendo que esta me relajara un poco no solo mis músculos sino también mi mente, cuando vi que mis dedos empezaron a arrugarse cerré la llave y me envolví en una toalla, abrí mi pequeño closet aun sin pensar que me depararía la noche, me quede observando mi ropa, no tenia nada bonito aquí aparte del vestido que Edward me había obsequiado para la anterior cena así que mi "basto" guardarropa no eran mas que unos vaqueros y varios suéteres de cuello alto. Tome uno de los vaqueros, el menos desgastado y un suéter negro tejido y de cuello alto y los arroje a la cama, camine hasta mi gaveta de la ropa interior y tome un sostén de encaje negro y un unas bragas tipo hilo, tome mis viejas botas negras gamuzadas y el bote de crema deje caer la toalla esparciendo lentamente la crema en mi cuerpo y pensando en lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

Una vez lista, me observe en el espejo, había subido un par de kilos, quizás uno o dos pero seguía teniendo buena figura respire mordiéndome el nudillo del dedo índice un nuevo habito adquirido gracia una de las protagonistas de uno de mis libros favoritos me había dado cuenta que empezaba a mordisquearme los nudillos del dedo meñique cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Busque mi reloj de pulsera y me di cuenta que eran casi las 7 me coloque la ropa interior, los vaqueros, las botas, ajuste mi cabello a una coleta alta y me coloque el rímel, cambie el suéter negro por uno de color rojo, me mire nuevamente en el espejo y sonreí no me veía como una chica que iba a pasar su primera y única noche de amor con un hombre como Edward Masen, pero esta era yo.

El timbre de la puerta me hizo salir de mi estupidez momentánea tome la gabardina negra antes de salir a la sala, abrí la puerta y un tímido Seth me sonrió.

—Buenas noches señorita Isabella, el señor me ha enviado a buscarla.

—Buenas noches Seth —devolví el saludo, antes de devolverme por mi mochila, no sabia a donde me llevaría Edward ya que en el papel solo había una dirección, Seth abrió la puerta para mí al llegar al coche — ¿Sabes a dónde vamos Seth? —era una pregunta estúpida lo sabia pero deseaba que el me dijera alguna pista.

— ¿Donde el señor la espera? —sonrió a través del retrovisor.

—Muy chistoso Seth, obvio que donde Edward me espera la pregunta del millón de dólares es ¿dónde?

—Ya vera usted cuando lleguemos señorita —bufe antes de recostarme en la tapicería de cuero del Lexus.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el auto se detuvo, debido al tinte de los vidrios del auto no sabia a ciencia cierta donde nos encontrábamos, pero era un lugar de muchas luces y aparentemente elegante. Seth bajo del coche e inmediatamente abrió mi puerta.

—El señor esta en el Penthouse, cuando usted entre a recepción le darán una clave que debe colocar en el elevador —dijo Seth seriamente.

— ¿No iras conmigo? —pregunté con voz baja.

—Lo siento señorita pero el señor fue muy claro y preciso con sus órdenes.

Asentí suspirando fuertemente podía ver a mi Sub fumarse el decimo cigarrillo desde que nos habíamos subido al coche, decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corto antes los terribles espasmos que producía mi cuerpo antes la anticipación de saber lo que estaba dispuesto Edward a hacer por mí…

Al llegar a la recepción una chica menuda y pelirroja me entrego un sobre cerrado —Es la clave que debe digitar cuando llegue el piso veinte señorita Swan— volví a asentir mientras me encaminaba al elevador, estaba empezando a transpirar… Mientras me veía en el espejo del elevador me di cuenta que debí haberme colocado algo mas atrevido, se supone que hoy habría algo más que gemidos, jadeos desesperados y ordenes, golpeé mi cabeza con la pared del elevador, esto era lo que yo quería una noche para sentirme amada, definitivamente y ante los recientes acontecimientos me consideraba una verdadera masoquista por convicción mañana estaría bien si volvía a la habitación del pánico y Edward quería atarme y jugar con sus juguetitos.

"Si, Isabella esto es lo que tu quieres" me dije mentalmente, mientras el elevador ascendía, saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje a V.

_Estoy bien decidí ir a casa de Alec, extrañaba a Andy disfruta la fiesta y lígate al hombre de tus sueños…_

_B._

Pase mis dos manos por mi cabello y solté mi coleta volviéndomela hacer, cuando por fin llegamos al piso diez, digite la clave y el elevador siguió su curso hasta detenerse segundos después, las puertas se abrieron directamente en una habitación oscura iluminada simplemente por velas ubicadas estratégicamente… Sentí mis ojos aguarse cuando mire al balcón y vi la silueta del hombre por el cual estaba dispuesta a vender no solo mi vida sino también mi dignidad.

¿En que momento me había yo enamorado de él? No lo sabia. Nunca se había comportado cariñoso conmigo, en ningún momento habían salido de sus labios pecaminosos alguna palabra de amor, él no era tierno, ni suave, ni dulce… Edward Masen era fuego, pasión, ira, erotismo y lujuria, mas sin embargo aquí estaba en una habitación iluminada por velas que olía a fresas y vainilla…

—Llegaste —dijo en voz baja, fui consiente que en medio de mi verborrea mental había caminado hasta llegar a las puertas corredizas del balcón, Edward no se giro tenia las manos dentro de su pantalón azul oscuro y parte de la corbata salía de su bolsillo derecho.

—Si… Llegué —dije sintiéndome tonta— esto es… —no habían palabras para describir no solo la habitación, era la vista, las luces, Nueva York rindiéndose ante el.

—Cuando cumplí 22 años, ya vivía con Carlie, ella amaba esta ciudad viviríamos aquí una vez ella y yo termináramos los estudios, mandaría a James de regreso a Italia y yo trataría de encontrar una vida aquí, pero ella se fue —No sabia que decir, ¿Por qué la nombraba tanto últimamente?, No me sentía celosa a pesar de que ella había tenido lo que yo tanto anhelaba… Corrección ella aun tenia lo que yo deseaba de él — ¿Vez las luces Isabella?… —suspiro podía ver el aire congelado alrededor de él —se burlan de mí, del niño idiota que una vez pensó que el jodido mundo por fin no conspiraba en contra de él, en fin —Se giro— espero te guste el espectáculo —sin mas paso por mi lado entrando a la habitación.

_Te daré el maldito show, pero no seré yo… _—recordé sus palabras.

Sentí mi corazón oprimirse ante el pensamiento mas sin embargo lo deje pasar, era obvio que él no iba a acceder así como así, lo vi sentarse en una mesa que no había visto, o prestado atención estaba decorada con un pequeño ramito de flores y un candelabro con dos velas, habían dos platos servidos cubiertos con tapas de peltre y varias piezas de cristal una botella de lo que parecía champagne y una de vino tinto, Edward volteo su mirada enfocando sus orbes en los míos.

— ¿Piensas quedarte toda la jodida noche allí? — dijo mordaz.

Camine vacilante hasta sentarme en la silla frente a él.

—Quítate la gabardina, o ¿piensas tenerla puesta el tiempo que estaremos aquí? — su tono de voz no era suave pero tampoco duro como momentos atrás.

Me levante de la silla soltando los botones de mi gabardina negra y luego caminando hasta el perchero que había cerca a la entrada una vez ya lista camine hasta quedar nuevamente frente a él.

—Comamos— dijo tomando la botella de vino y sirviendo en las dos copas antes de destapar su plato, hice lo mismo y destape el mío, era una cena sencilla había un corte de lomo al vino, con puré de patatas y una ensalada verde —Come Isabella— dijo sin mirarme, me di cuenta que llevaba un poco mas que sesenta segundo mirando el plato frente a mi, tome el tenedor y comencé a picar lo que había en el plato, un silencio muy tenso nos envolvía, tan tenso como la postura rígida que Edward tenia, muy disimuladamente mi vista vago por su cuerpo, se había vuelto a cortar el cabello, lo sabia porque las puntas de los mismos se veían como erizos, su barba estaba perfectamente retocada lo que significaba que había ido con su estilista antes de llegar a este lugar.

Edward levanto su rostro — ¿Te gusta lo que vez? —preguntó con voz ronca antes de rellenar nuestras copas.

—Me gustas tú— le respondí, el soltó su tenedor y se levanto de la mesa rápidamente.

—No empieces mujer—dijo quitándose el saco, me levante de la mesa —mientras estamos Fo…—busco las palabras— En la cama —termino diciendo— No quiero que digas la palabra con "A", a no ser que este empujando tus limites, cosa que no pasara porque tu quieres que yo sea un jodido cursi.

—Esta es mi noche Edward, puedo decir y hacer lo que yo quiera, porque esta noche no estas aquí como dominante y yo siendo tu perfecta y jodida sumisa, estamos aquí como una pareja —finalice respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, cosa que parecía imposible, ya que sus palabras eran tan duras…

Sonrió, su sonrisita sarcástica e irónica.

—Cree lo que quieras creer —dijo antes de sentarse y enfocarse en la comida.

La cena continuo tensa y silenciosa... di mi ultimo bocado en la ensalada antes que Edward suspirara frustrado y levantara la vista hacia mi —Ven, terminemos con esto de una buena vez— dijo levantándose de la silla y tendiendo su mano hacia mí. Limpie mi boca con la servilleta que estaba a un lado del plato y me levante tomando su mano, el calor de su cuerpo y la pequeña corriente que me atravesó en ese momento me hizo estremecer, pero antes que pudiera si quiera pensar que hacer él apretó mi mano levemente y empezó a guiarme dentro del Penthouse.

Caminamos por el pequeño corredor hasta llegar a una rustica puerta de roble marrón, el corazón me latía a mil por hora y estaba empezando a respirar entrecortado, ¿así sin mas? ¿Qué me deparaba dentro de esa habitación?

Edward me jalo un poco dejándome delante de él antes de girar la perilla y dejarme entrar a la habitación… La palabra hermosa resultaba ínfima ante la magnitud de lo que yo estaba viendo.

La habitación era algo fuera de cualquier imaginación, grande, enorme, blanca con un pequeño sofá y tapizada en una alfombra que se veía suave había unas puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban a un balcón similar al de la sala en las paredes habían cuadros muy bonitos y aparentemente costosos, y una cama tamaño King decorada con un bello cobertor color negro con hilos dorados, pero eso no era lo que podía calificarse como mas que hermoso, lo realmente alucinante eran las velas, como en la sala ubicadas estratégicamente alrededor del lugar y los pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas que decoraban no solo la cama si no también los muebles y la alfombra.

—Esto es… —No existían adjetivos para describir la perfección del lugar —Demasiado…

—Cursi —mi burbuja se reventó— Ángela lo hizo mientras yo trabajaba —No era que esperar que lo hiciera el, algo tan bello y dulce no podía salir del demonio que estaba tras de mi, pero ¡¿por qué demonios tenia que reventar mis burbujas de felicidad?!

Que no te importe recuerda para lo que estamos aquí… Nuestra noche de amor, miel y dulces.-dijo mi Sub con sus dos trenzas y su uniforme de colegiala

—Iba a decir que era hermoso—dije caminando hasta el centro de la habitación aspirando el aroma, me di cuenta que eran las velas las que lo desprendían, sentí a Edward suspirar fuertemente antes que sus manos apretaran mis caderas pegándome a él y a su muy despierto animal, con sus dedos acaricio mi cuello bajando un poco el suéter antes de que su boca hambrienta y desesperada se hiciera camino por el, sus labios tibios acariciaron cada poro de mi piel.

—No puedes pedirme algo que no soy Isabella, pero tratare de Intentarlo… Desde Carlie, nunca he intimado con alguien, siempre he sido fuego y pasión, pero quiero darte gusto, aun en contra de mis demonios quiero darte tu jodida, ridícula y cursi noche de dulces— su voz era ronca y sosegada por que estaba besando mi piel… Mis piernas no eran gelatina… No señores mis piernas eran agua liquida luchando para mantenerse erguidas.

Él lo estaba intentando…

Se separo de mi y camino hasta tomar el mando a control remoto el minicomponente en una de las esquinas de la habitación se encendió, y de el salió la melodía muy linda si no me equivocaba, una de las tantas letras de un cantante Mexicano… Alejandro Fernández.

_Si tú supieras que tu recuerdo me acaricia como el viento que el corazón se me ha quedado sin palabras para decirte es tan grande lo que siento_.

Edward se estremeció al escuchar la letra de la canción e inmediatamente apago el equipo… En otro momento me habría parecido hermosa, quizás si él no fuera él pero la tensión que había en la habitación no estaba para una de esas jodidas canciones de amor— ¡Cristo! — suspiro recostando su espalda a la pared estaba muy tenso como si por primera ve en su vida no supiera que hacer.

Esta es mi noche—me dije mentalmente, antes de caminar hasta donde él.

—Relájate— mis manos acariciaron su pecho, quitando el saco que aun traía puesto —Soy yo, solo tú y yo, esta noche tu serás mío y luego yo seré tuya por el resto de la eternidad Edward y nos consumiremos en el infierno, tu por tu forma retorcida de ser y yo por seguirte hasta el reino de Satanás —sentencié antes de empinarme y envolver mis labios con los suyos trate de demandar y dominar pero él estaba allí como un maniquí sin moverse, sin seguirme con sus manos a lado y lado de su cuerpo, puse mas empeño en mi beso dejando que mi lengua se escurriera dentro de su boca.

Él gimió y su pequeño gemido me supo a gloria, a victoria y a fantasía de una noche marcada por el amor y no por la lujuria que desbordaba este hombre cuando el momento era netamente sexual.

Las manos de Edward cobraron vida propia deslizándolas suavemente por mis brazos pero luego me soltó, volvió a ponerlas a lado y lado de su cuerpo, empuñándolas cerca de él, sus labios dejaron de responder mi demandante beso, esto era una pantomima… Se estaba restringiendo y yo no quería eso… No lo quería.

Si era sincera conmigo odiaba que el estuviese tan pasivo, me separe de él mirándolo a los ojos estaba impenetrable, a pesar del beso su cuerpo estaba aun en tensión, sus labios levemente hinchados se volvieron una fina línea tensa antes de apartar sus ojos de mi… Me di cuenta que esto había sido una soberana estupidez.

Suspire hondo llevándome el flequillo hasta atrás cuando rastrille mis cabellos —Edward— lo llamé, mas él no me miro, esto no era lo que yo quería en mi noche de amor, mirando la habitación caí en cuenta de otra cosa.

Nada de esto era el… ¡Y yo era una jodida masoquista!

Camine hasta salir de la habitación.

Como para variar quería llorar…

—Isabella… —mi nombre bailo entre sus labios— Yo…

—Llévame a casa Edward, no quiero obligarte a nada —dije con voz ronca por el llanto retenido, él no se movió así que yo tome mi gabardina y empecé a caminar en dirección al elevador. No había nada más que hacer aquí.

Para bajar no había que digitar ninguna clave cuando estaban a punto de cerrarse las puertas del ascensor el pie de Edward se coló por el elevador, retuve mis lagrimas a toda costa mientras miraba las inexistentes pelusas de mis botas, podía sentir su cuerpo aun tensionado a un lado mío, pero no levante la cabeza y no me permití llorar delante de él… Por Odín que no lo haría.

El camino de regreso a casa fue horriblemente devastador, estaba emocionalmente cansada y la mente me daba vueltas una y otra vez, Seth me observaba de reojo por el retrovisor del Lexus mientras Edward repasaba cosas en su celular, un gigante elefante rosado estaba en medio de los dos, mis ojos se enfocaron en las avenidas de Nueva York que estaban abarrotadas de coches y personas, era relativamente temprano 9:45 apenas.

Mi mente recordaba el patético intento de beso y la forma en que sus labios se movían contra los míos. Fríos y cuadriculados, cerré los ojos no queriendo recordar más, esta noche había sido un completo fracaso.

Tan pronto Seth aparco el coche salí corriendo escaleras arriba en dirección a mi departamento, el nudo que tenia en la garganta me impedía respirar y necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua y ahogar las malditas mariposas, grillos, parásitos o lo que sea que me hacia pensar que yo tenia derecho a ser mas que un frasco receptor de semen para el.

Abrí la puerta con manos temblorosas tocando el swtich y encendiendo una de las luces, importándome poco si cerraba o no la puerta, la cuestión estaba sencilla aquí acababa todo.

Camine hasta la cocina tomando un vaso y llenándolo de agua tomándolo casi sin respirar, sentí sus pasos y el olor a su colonia me envolvió completamente antes de que el me girara y sus labios hicieran contacto con los míos de una forma que debería estar prohibida.

Su toque era suave pero enérgico a la vez, era demandante y cariñoso, sus manos apretaron mis caderas y su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca, estaba tan encismada en la punta del monte Olimpo que el vaso resbalo de mis manos haciéndose astillas en el suelo.

—Lo siento —susurro separándose un poco— Lo siento… (2)Io Vedo il futuroTi voglio qui con me Ne ho bisogno in modo non pensare non pensare al mattino amiamo oggi ora vivono.

Sus labios nuevamente acapararon los míos antes de alzarme en sus brazos y caminar conmigo hacia la habitación.

—Tu noche principessa— Dijo antes de deslizar sus manos por mis costados hasta dejar que mi gabardina negra callera por mis hombros, sus labios volvieron a bajar juntándose con los míos en un beso suave pero que marcaba las pautas sobre quien tenia el poder en esos momentos.

Y señores no era yo.

Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos cubiertos por las mangas de mi suéter hasta tomar el doblez de mi camiseta y sacármela por los brazos —bella —susurro— Mia bella regazza —dijo antes de desabrochar mis jeans y deslizar la cremallera.

Era la primera vez que Edward Masen me desnudaba sin prisas, disfrutando cada rose de mi cuerpo. De algún lugar de mi edificio, salía una melodía, una canción que no podía sonar en mejor momento.

_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme,_

_No puedo correr de ti_

_Siempre regreso a ti_

_Como la malta me estoy derramando por tu flama_

_Di mi nombre, pero no es lo mismo_

_Tu miras en mis ojos y estoy desnudo de mi orgullo_

_Y mi alma se rinde y tu traes mi corazón a mis rodillas_

Mis manos se movieron nuevamente por su pecho soltando cada botón de su camisa blanca vanagloriándome una vez mas de sus fuertes abdominales y del vello que cubría su pecho, saque la camisa de sus pantalones mientras nuestras miradas se conectaban, me incline ofreciéndole mis labios y el los tomo gustoso mientras era mi turno de deslizar su camisa por sus hombros.

Y lo hice, jamás me cansaría de ver el torso desnudo de este hombre.

—(3)Io sono un uomo dolce, ma amo accanto a me, con me non avrai cuori dolci e posso solo di proteggere, non avrà parole di formaggio e ridicolo, ma vedrò la notte paradiso cazzo dopo notte, non ti amo, ma io darò il mio calore non voglio essere schiavo del tuo amore ma io sarò il esclavod ed il vostro piacere il nostro piacere, perché ho intrufolato nella mia bella bambina, ti sembra che non hai mai voluto, bambina non lo so, ma io dipendo da te ... e ho il terrore, per Cristo e Satana, che mi rifiuto di continuare a sentire cose che non dovrei sentire ... 're il mio ... da oggi fino al Lucifero sembra separare ...

—Shs— Lo tomé de la mano mientras caminaba hacia la cama, dejándome caer en ella e invitándolo a proseguir —No pienses Edward... Siente, solo eso, soy tuya, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen, te amo y no me importa si tu nunca me llegas a amar, soy consiente de lo que eres y lo que puedo obtener contigo y lo acepto.

Él se arrodillo sobre la cama mientras yo observaba su pecho, sus increíbles abdominales la "V" que se formaba justo en sus caderas. V tenia razón en algo él era hermoso, hermoso podía tener a quien quisiera con un tronar de dedos, sin embargo estaba aquí, conmigo en contra de sus instintos —No te contengas —susurré ante su mirada— te quiero igual, quiero que seas tu y quiero que me hagas sentir lo que estoy segura ningún otro podría, eres tu, son tus desplantes, tus manías, tus locuras... Tus demonios lo que cada vez me acerca mas a ti —me beso no dejándome continuar.

_Y me estás matando cuando estas lejos, no me iría y no me quedaría_

_Estoy confundido, tan difícil es escoger_

_Entre la presión y el dolor_

_Y sé que está mal, y sé que está bien_

_Incluso si intento ganar la pelea, mi corazón ganaría a mi mente_

_Y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme_

—Shs— puso sus dedos en mi boca —No sabes lo que pides nena, No lo sabes.

—Sé lo que quiero, sé lo que necesito y para sentirme amada y deseada solo te necesito a ti, tu fuerza, tu lujuria… y ¿sabes que es lo peor?... —le dije mientras mi mirada se centraba en el y algo en mi interior decía que la entrega no seria solo de mi parte, a pesar de toda la diatriba que pudiera tener, él se entregaría así como yo lo hacia —No me importa tener boleto sin retorno al infierno, con tal de que esta noche seas realmente mío.

Sin mas acerque mis labios necesitados de su contacto..., era el momento de enseñarle de lo que una mujer que ama es capaz por el hombre de sus pesadillas...

Porque él, no era de los protagonistas de lindos sueños de amor... él era el dueño de mis mas oscuras y terribles noches de terror, mi mas real y hermosa pesadilla... yo no era una princesa... Ni tampoco una niña gótica, ahora yo era una extensión de él y de sus batallas internas. Nuestros labios se amoldaron perfectamente como un herraje que finalmente encontraba su llave maestra... sus manos acariciaban mi costado delicadamente, cada roce asemejaba el movimiento exacto y necesario del arco de un violín con el instrumento para lograr la mas hermosa melodía que pudiera escuchar jamás... de un instante a otro, rápido, pero delicado como solo él podía actuar sus dedos se deslizaron hasta llegar a la pretina de mis jeans que como mantequilla ante el mas caliente contacto se deslizaron por mis piensa hasta volver a la pretina.

—Después de esto nena... Después de...

—Calla y ámame Edward—. Volvió a besarme, lento. Agónico. Torturante...

Sus labios descendieron suavemente por mi barbilla, lamiendo mi cuello lentamente, sentía su viperina y serpenteante lengua dejando su rastro cálido por mi piel hasta que cruzo el valle de mis pechos, suspiro dejando su frente recostada allí, quería levantarme pero solo me limite a controlar mi respiración —(4)Tu sei il faro nella mia oscurità— susurro antes de continuar besándome hasta llegar con su boca al lugar donde estaban sus manos, sentía el deseo correr por mis venas acelerado… Veloz. Era como si una avalancha estuviese corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo sus dedos se fundieron en mi piel, levanté mis caderas dejando que se deslizara llevándose en el trayendo mis sencillas braguitas acariciando mis piernas y sacando mis botas en el proceso —(5)Mía cara... La mía principessa forte e determinata— murmuro dejándome prácticamente desnuda.

—(6)Mi piace il cazzo di universo— le dije lentamente cuando sus ojos aunque enfocados en mi cuerpo parecían no verme—per sempre.

Solo eso basto, se cernió sobre mí separando mis piernas con sus rodillas y luego llevando sus dedos a mi intimidad. La abrió deslizándolos arriba y abajo para ese entonces yo ya estaba húmeda para él—Cristo...— su susurro fue ronco excitante, sus dedos acariciando mis labios vaginales sin tocar mi clítoris pero pasando muy cerca de él.

Temblorosa lleve mis manos hasta la pretina de su pantalón desabrochándolo y empujándolo un poco, ayudándome con una pierna para bajarlo, sus dedos me acariciaban, sus ojos me envolvían mientras él con una absoluta destreza bajaba sus pantalones dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Escuche su risa, clara sin intención a burla cuando mis ojos se quedaron enganchados en su entrepierna— ¿Algo ha cambiado en esta semana? —enarco una de sus cejas mirándome interrogante.

Trague grueso efectivamente nada había cambiado— ¿Me besas? —pregunte tontamente, su sonrisa ladina iluminó su rostro mientras sus labios se unían a los míos y sus manos ahora atendían mis pechos, sobre la tela de encaje —el broche esta enfrente— murmure cuando lo sentí escurrir su mano entre mi espalda y el colchón.

Cubrió su cuerpo completamente con el mío alineando la punta de su miembro en mi entrada mientras besaba mi hombro con devoción.

—(7)E io bruciare all'inferno cazzo—susurro deslizándose en mi interior, cerré los ojos de puro placer él lo había hecho suave, sin prisas dejándome sentirlo pulgada a pulgada, mi cuerpo reconoció a su visitante asiduo adaptándose complemente a él, envolviéndolo en mi interior, Edward suspiro fuertemente y se detuvo por ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos?...

Sin abrir los ojos me moví bajo su cuerpo pidiéndole silenciosamente que por favor se moviera. —Mírame nena—pidió —Disfruta de esto porque no se si pueda volver a dártelo—su voz era rasposa —Manos arriba preciosa— involuntariamente subí mis manos —tranquila— susurro antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos y volver besarme…

_Y me estás matando cuando estas lejos, no me iría y no me quedaría_

_Estoy confundido, tan difícil es escoger_

_Entre la presión y el dolor_

_Y sé que está mal, y sé que está bien_

_Incluso si intento ganar la pelea, mi corazón ganaría a mi mente_

_Y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme_

Sus envestidas eran suaves, lentas y profundas, mis manos acariciaron el hermoso animal grabado en su espalda, mientras escuchaba sus jadeos sosegados en mi cuello mi frente se apoyó en su hombro una parte de mi extrañaba la fuerza feroz que tenían cada una de sus embestidas, pero otra parte la que aun creía en cuentos rosas, disfrutaba el maravilloso y tortuoso roce que me daba su miembro al entrar tan endemoniadamente lento en mi.

—Me sientes nena… —susurro— ¿esto es lo que querías Dolcezza? —murmuro dejando su frente en mi hombro.

_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme_

_Que puedo hacer_

_Moriría sin ti_

_y con tu presencia y mi corazón no conoce la vergüenza_

_No soy a quien culpar_

_Porque tu bajar mi corazón a mis rodillas_

—No te detengas —Jadee— déjame verte —con mis manos toque su rostro, cuando el despego su cara de mi cuello —Je t'aime— Lo había leído en la mañana y sabia lo que significaba —Je t'aime Edward… Cristo… Mas, No te detengas por favor — estaba viendo al malnacido de Odín… necesitaba que Edward fuese mas a prisa pero no lo reconocería, su verde esmeralda enganchado en mis orbes oscuros, la manera en la que su boca se contraía para no gemir y maldecir, —Yo voy a cuidar tus pasos— Me mordí el labio cuando sentí un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo —No me puedo desprender de ti, Ya no Edward, Yo curare tu soledad, Yo estaré aquí para ti… No tengas miedo de sentir Je t'aime —dije por ultima vez, mientras veía la vena de su frente dilatarse, mientras escuchaba sus jadeos roncos, mientras nuestras manos estaban fuertemente unidas, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío, mis ganas de gritar mientras nuestras caderas se unían en el baile mas antiguo del mundo.

—Shss—sus manos delinearon mi cara—No más Dolcezza—susurro bajo

— Je t'aime— dije otra vez, —Por favor…

Él continúo con su torturante vaivén, moviéndose en mi interior y frunciendo el ceño para controlarse sabia que ir a ese ritmo no era fácil para el y saber que lo hacia por mi le daba el sentido a esta noche. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado las pequeñas partículas uniéndose una a una después de estrellarse contra las paredes de mi vientre bajo, mientras mis ojos capturaban la belleza casi salvaje de mi hombre, la forma en como sus manos abrazaban las mías, seguía siendo posesivo y controlador, en mi interior una vocecita de felicidad decía que yo merecía ser amada de esta manera por él solo por él, su frente estaba perlada en sudor, su vena palpitaba para mí y aunque me gustaba este ritmo yo simplemente necesitaba mas.

_Y me esta matando cuando estas lejos, no me iría y no me quedaría_

_Estoy confundido, tan difícil es escoger_

_Entre la presión y el dolor_

_Y sé que está mal, y sé que está bien_

_Incluso si intento ganar la pelea, mi corazón ganaría a mi mente_

_y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme_

—Edward —lo llamé con voz sesgada, él enfoco nuevamente su vista en la mía —Se la bestia que amo— eso fue todo lo que necesito para finalmente dejarse llevar.

Su cuerpo se envaro antes de soltar un grito agónico, tomo mis piernas flexionándolas levemente y me embistió con fiereza este era mi hombre, esta era su fuerza su pasión, su esencia... Sus embestidas fueron demoniacamente perfectas, feroces y rápidas yo estaba en mi limite caminando en medio del arcoíris que el colocaba frente a mi cada vez que se anclaba en mi interior, él gemía descontrolado, mientras se clavaba en mi interior de forma ruda y posesiva, mi cuerpo se arqueaba con cada envestida, mientras sus labios atacaban los míos de forma violenta.

_No hay nada que pueda hacer_

_Mi corazón es sueño para ti_

_Y no puedo liberarme_

_Mira lo que esto ha hecho en mí_

En un repentino instante sentí como Edward tiraba de mi labio inferior causando una combustión a mi cuerpo entero ante el fuerte y potente mordisco que regalaba. Grite mientras mis músculos internos lo apresaban con fuerza y alcanzaba el mas magnifico de los orgasmos... No paso mucho tiempo para que el alcanzara su propia liberación.

Su cuerpo cayo sobre el mío y en ese momento hubiese podido morir de felicidad, aprese mis caderas a sus piernas mientras mis manos acariciaron su espalda sintiendo bajo mis dedos las cicatrices que ocultaba el grifo, él intento moverse pero no se lo permití, quería disfrutar de su sudor envolviéndome de su respiración agitada en el hueco de mi cuello, del latir acelerado de su corazón justo sobre mi pecho… Ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de lo que V tanto me había dicho en esta ultima semana... En algún lugar de su corazón debajo de la armadura y las mil corazas auto impuestas Edward Masen sentía algo por mí… Necesidad, Locura, Obsesión o amor ya no me importaba lo que fuera, lo único que importaba en este momento era que yo me aferraría a ese sentimiento fuese cual fuese para aprovecharlo a mi favor…

Giré mi cabeza besando el lóbulo de su oído que era lo que tenia a mi alcance, a la vez que trataba de besar su mejilla, lo sentí endurecerse en mi interior así que contraje mis músculos vaginales un poco haciéndolo sisear.

—Te amo— susurre y mi burbuja se reventó.

Edward se removió inquieto — ¡Suéltame Isabella! — aunque su voz fue suave tenia una dureza implacable —Anda nena, no quiero ser brusco—dijo aun con la cabeza en mi hombro, solté mis piernas de su cintura y quite las manos de su espalda.

Él se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, sentí como mi sub me comía con la mirada por haber arruinado el momento —ya tuviste lo que querías si quieres que podamos tener algo fijo es mejor que nunca vuelvas a decir esa jodida palabra —Se levanto de la cama y camino en dirección a la ventana.

—Edward — Me levante de la cama caminando hasta él y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo —No puedo negar lo que siento por ti —deje que mi frente descansara justo sobre el grifo— quizás tu no lo quieres pero yo…

— ¡Basta! —Grito— ¡Basta Isabella! —Se giro tomándome bruscamente de las muñecas— ¿Qué demonios nunca lo vas a entender? mi corazón es un maldito veneno para ti nena, te lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, no quiero, deseo, ni merezco tu amor y sé que soy un maldito cerdo egoísta al pedirte que seas mía en las condiciones que exijo —sus manos soltaron mis muñecas y se dirigieron a mis mejillas —pero mientras nuestro clímax arrasaba tu y yo hemos firmado el ultimo contrato de nuestras vidas —(8)purtroppo ho legato a me per sempre, una vita senza amore— Me beso, su lengua fue inclemente en contra de la mía, sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios hinchado por los besos ya dados, me subí en la punta de mis pies enredando mis brazos en su cuello y dándole todo de mi… Él tenia razón habíamos firmado el ultimo contrato de nuestras vidas, mi felicidad a cambio de su necesidad.

Junto nuestras frentes cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguirle el ritmo —Yo te hare feliz —le dije mientras sus dedos tocaban mis labios, estábamos de pie frente a la ventana a tres escasos días de navidad, desnudos y entregándonos en mitos silenciosos —Yo te hare feliz —le repetí.

—Mientras acates mis órdenes, me complazcas y seas la buena chica que me gusta, será suficiente para mí.

Negué —Yo te hare feliz— parecía disco rayado.

—He aprendido con golpes que la felicidad no existe, —suspiro— y si existe, no se hizo para mi Isabella...

—Shs —Fueron mis dedos los que callaron sus labios —Ven.

—No voy a dormir.

—Lo se… Solo ven —Volví a decirle— quiero sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, si es necesario ninguno de los dos dormirá esta noche

—Isabella…

—Aun es mi noche, ven, volvamos a la cama, Hablemos.

—No voy a contarte mas de lo que ya sabes de mi vida —dijo con voz fuerte levantando su rostro.

—Hablaremos de cualquier cosa, lo que tu quieras solo permíteme sentirte —tome su mano y lo guie a mi cama me acosté a medio lado dejando que cada poro de su piel se pegara a la mía sus manos se cernieron a mi vientre y me dedique a acariciar sus brazos.

—Mañana iremos por tu hija —dijo apartando mi cabello y dejándolo caer por un lado de mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué te sucede con Andy?

—No soy un pedófilo Isabella.

—No he dicho eso.

—Solo no me gusta que pase tanto tiempo con personas que no la merecen, ella debe estar contigo, tú eres su madre.

—Podrías explicármelo, no entiendo bien que quieres decir con personas que no la merecen, esta con Mike y Alec ellos la han amado desde que ella llego al mundo.

—No me prestes atención Piccola —suspiro y continuó besando mi cuello.

— ¿Todo salió como querías con James? —me anime a preguntar si no hablaba me quedaría dormida y era seguro que una vez yo entrara a los brazos de Morfeo él se levantaría de la cama y no quería eso.

—Es un gallina, tan pronto Jasper y yo lo desenmascaramos y le mostramos las pruebas que teníamos en su contra me cedió el 30% de sus acciones a cambio de no pasar lo que le queda de patética vida en la cárcel.

— ¿Así sin mas? —pregunte extrañada.

—Sí, el maldito ha desfalcado a la empresa por años Isabella, tiene dinero como para vivir esta vida y la otra, lo dejamos marchar con todo con tal de sacar sus asquerosas garras de mi compañía.

—Ahora tú tienes un 30% más de acciones, que los demás…

—Solo el 15%, el restante son de Nicholas, Jasper las administrara hasta que él tenga uso de razón.

No iba a decirlo pero Nico y Andy lo tenían en la palma de la mano.

—En tres días es navidad…

—Nunca la he celebrado, para mi es un día normal como cualquier otro —Trate de removerme para girarme pero él no lo permitió —Quieta…Me gusta así.

—Los chicos siempre celebran la navidad con nosotras.

—No saldrás de mi casa una noche mientras estés junto a mí.

—No quería salir, solo hacer una cena con los chicos, V, Alice, Jasper y Nico.

—No…

—Edward. —insistí.

—No insistas a Jasper tampoco le interesa celebrar esa tradición estúpida y vacía.

—No es vacía —esta vez si me gire mirándolo a los ojos —Es más que dar regalos y cenar, es estar en familia.

—Yo no tengo una familia, perdí la mía hace ya veinte un años y cuando creí poder volver a tener una también la perdí.

—Me has pedido que me quede junto a ti por el resto de mi vida, atada a mi vida hay una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos turquesas, ella y yo somos tu familia ahora—deslice mi mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, él cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente

—No podemos quitarle a Andy el significado de la navidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ya te lo dije, una cena con nuestros amigos, celebrar que James cara de culo salió de tu empresa y de tu vida para siempre y que no va a joderte mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

—Esta bien, programa todo con Benjamín y Ángela, solo no te acostumbres a hacer tu santa voluntad Isabella —Bien, había cedido, mi sub daba brinquitos en su cama.

—Gracias— Me impulse y deje un casto beso en sus labios.

—Gírate como estabas —murmuró, hice lo que me pidió y sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi vientre.

Un silencio cómodo nos absorbió por un momento.

—Mañana voy a ir con V y Alice a comprar los regalos de navidad de los bebes.

—Cómprate algo bonito.

—Edward…

—No vengas con tus pretextos, compláceme y ya.

—No, era eso lo que quería decirte, veras cuando nos separamos después del incidente del látigo —Lo sentí tensarse—ya paso, en fin, cuando paso me postule para varias becas para ingresar a la universidad.

— ¿Has obtenido ya respuesta de alguna?

—No. Pero aun estoy a tiempo así que…

—No la necesitaras.

—Edward…

—Terminare de arreglar todo lo que hace falta aquí, además de tramitar tus documentos y los de Andy, en un mes o dos nos iremos de esta maldita ciudad, si quieres estudiar en Milán hay buenas universidades, no me negare a eso siempre y cuando cumplas con tus obligaciones conmigo y no descuides las tuyas.

—Pensé que no te gustaría la idea que estudiara —Me relaje en sus brazos,

—No entiendo porque quieres ir a una universidad, si yo estre al pendiente de tus necesidades, pero si eso te hace feliz

—No quiero tu dinero, te lo he dicho muchas veces, me gusta que no te parezca mal, ya no podrá ser en este semestre pero puedo postularme en becas publicas una vez nos hayamos radicado en la ciudad.

— ¿Publicas? —Indagó— No vas a estudiar en una jodida escuela publica, mi mujer no estará mendigando por una puta beca cuando yo tengo el dinero para pagar los estudios de los tataranietos de Andy.

—No voy a aceptar tu dinero.

—Lo harás y fin de la discusión —gruño apretándome más a él.

Estuvimos hablando por largo tiempo hasta que el silencio volvió a embargarnos, era fácil estar así con él, mis dedos acariciaban sus fuertes brazos y podía sentir su reparación en mi hombro.

—Edward…—Susurré, cuando su respiración se hizo débil.

Me gire como pude quedando nuevamente frente a el —Yo vigilare tus sueños mi amor— dije al verlo profundamente dormido, me levante de la cama, sentándome en la silla del tocador mientras lo miraba dormir, la sabana cubría su virilidad, estaba a medio lado abrazando una de mis almohadas, verlo allí en tanta paz era casi perfecto. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y su respiración era tranquila, estuve mirándolo por largo tiempo rememorando su toque en cada momento de la noche, tome su camiseta dejándola deslizarse en mi cuerpo, salí de la habitación y mire el reloj colgado en la pared 2:25 am, fui a la cocina y busque un poco de agua, tenia la boca seca de tanto hablar, busque mi cartera y mire mi celular tenia un mensaje de texto de V y uno de voz de Alec.

Abrí el mensaje de Alec primero.

Hola hermosa, ¿Sucedió algo? tengo varias llamadas perdidas de tu parte, deje el celular en casa fuimos con Andy a comprar su regalo de Navidad, después Mike y yo fuimos a ver una película con la mostra pero ella estaba dormida, supongo que montarse en las atracciones mecánicas fue agotador, aunque no se quien se agotó mas si ella en el carrusel o Mike gritando que no fuera a dejarla caer, en fin. Espero que estés bien y te esperamos mañana quizás podamos ir al parque como en los viejos tiempos Te quiero mi nena.

Psdta: Lastima que a ese celular que tienes no puedo enviarte las fotos que le tome a la pequeña.

Sonreí y abrí el mensaje de V

_Diabla ¿Por qué te fuiste? te necesitaba un maldito bastardo hijo de puta, me daño la noche, el muy idiota pensaba que iba a irme con él a quien sabe donde, solo porque tiene un coche bonito y apariencia de Ken… Sí, Ken el marido de la Barbie, ese que siempre de pequeña dije que era Gay, es un engreído un típico niñito rico con aires de grandeza y superioridad, quería sentarme contigo a leer follando con el diablo Y comer helado, estoy triste mi polvo de la noche se fue a la mierda cuando este idiota hizo su aparición, tenia a mi chico números y próximo CEO casi a punto de caer ante mis encantos, pero nooo tenia que llegar este arg! Estoy enojada y frustrada sexualmente, creo que tendré que usar a Mr Hyde otra vez, pasa buena noche con la muñeca y dale muchos besos de su tía V._

Tome el vaso dejando que el agua bajara lentamente por mi garganta, estaba a punto de regresar a la habitación cuando lo escuche-

— ¡Lárgate!, —Su grito fue agónico desgarrante— con ella no maldito, —corrí lo mas rápido que me dieron las piernas, como la ultima vez su frente estaba perlada en sudor mientras manoteaba y gemía —con ella no… No me la arrebataras Aro, ella es mía… Mía —su respiración estaba acelerada pero al parecer volvía a quedarse en calma encendí la luz justo antes del siguiente grito — ¡Nena! —grito mas fuerte— !Nena ¿dónde estas?!, !dolcezza!, no te escondas de mi… No aléjate de el principessa… !Vete!, te he sacado de mi vida, te he destrozado como tu padre James, lárgate maldito… tu padre esta en Italia enterrado en mierda como estuvo siempre imbécil… Noo, déjala ella esta afuera de esto… Corre Isabella— ¿Yo? —Maldito… Maldito —me subí en la cama cuando vi que su cuerpo se estremecía, estaba exponiéndome a un nuevo golpe pero no me importaba.

—Edward despierta—le llame a una distancia prudente —Edward —Me acerque mas mientras lo veía pelear con alguien invisible en un ataque de valentía me tire sobre su pecho —Sus ojos se abrieron con furia y en cuestión de segundos sus manos me tenían con las manos arriba de mi cabeza mientras mi cuerpo estaba bajo el suyo.

—Isabella...— su reparación era jadeante, rápida y arrítmica, sus ojos mostraban tanto miedo, desesperación y odio que solo reaccione cuando sentí que sus labios bajaron a los míos fuerte y demandantes y lo entendí, el me necesitaba, así que lo deje que tomase de mi cuerpo lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos.

.

º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-

Hola, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas por eso aqui esta HOY VIERNES!, Este capitulo fue beteado por mi amiga Ginette Bri Gb, nena gracias, yo se que no es facil lidiar con mis errores, Estoy muy agradecida chicas 700 Review GRACIAS!, a ustedes y a FFAD, por darme el apoyo que necesitaba para lanzarme, este capitulo y los que sigan estan dedicados a mi nena preciosa mi V personal, porque ella no solo me apoyo, me entendio y me conmprendio me siento perdida sin ti :( en fin Gracias mil gracias a todas aquellas que comentan, entender a Edward no es facil ni yo lo entiendo, el es tan complicado y ella tan masoquista que yo simplemente los dejo ser... se que muchas no estan muy contentas por la forma de ser de ella, pero en el mundo hay miles de mujeres asi, Bella no es debil, si la ven al fondo es una chica fuerte, simplemente esta enamorada y en nombre del amor se cometen miles de estupideces ya les dejo tanta palabreria y ahora llega el momento que no me gusta... He emparejado las historias asi que llego el momento que toda autora pide, Calma y paciencia a este fic le quedan menos de 7 capitulos razones por las cual me demoro mas para escribir tratare de no demorarme tanto maximo una semana, les dejo traducido las frases en italiano

1 Chica Mala

2 Yo no veo el futuro, yo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, lo necesito así pienses, mejor no pienses en el mañana vamos a amarnos hoy, ahora es momento de vivir.

3. No soy un hombre tierno, pero te quiero a mi lado, conmigo no tendrás corazones ni dulces yo solo puedo protegerte, no tendrás palabras cursis y ridículas, pero te hare ver el puto paraíso noche tras noche, no te amare pero te daré mi calor, no seré un esclavo de tu amor pero seré el esclavo de tu placer de nuestro placer, porque te colaste en mi niña hermosa, hiciste que sintiera esto que nunca quise, no lo sabes pequeña niña pero dependo de ti... y estoy aterrado, por Cristo y Satanás que me niego a seguir sintiendo cosas que no debo sentir... eres mía... desde ahora y hasta que Lucifer se aparezca para separarnos...

4. Tú eres el faro en medio de la oscuridad.

5. Mi niña, mi princesa fuerte y determinada

de mi puto universo

7. Y me quemare en el Infierno

8. Desgraciadamente te he amarrado a mi para siempre, una vida sin amor.


	25. Navidad I Parte

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la Sra Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo la historia.

.

.

Muchos problemas tienen la misma raíz: El miedo.

El miedo desaparece gracias al amor… Pero, el amor nos da miedo.

.

Navidad I Parte

.

Me encontraba despierta, después de ese último asalto no había podido dormir… Edward tampoco, sin embargo podía sentir la perezosa mano de él en mi espalda mientras mi cabeza descansaba justo sobre uno de sus tatuajes "se conoce una persona pero no su corazón" recordé en ese instante.

Yo conocía el corazón de este hombre, el silencio entre nosotros en este instante no era cómodo, resultaba malditamente perturbador, podía sentir su cuerpo tenso y mi respiración entrecortada, en la habitación había una nebulosa espesa y sin sentido.

El sol ya asomaba sus primeros rayos, me removí entre sus brazos hasta sentarme en la cama sin la vergüenza de cubrir mis pechos de él, sus ojos verde esmeralda me observaban sin mirarme realmente, suspire fuertemente sabiendo que después que mi boca se abriera él tomaría sus cosas y adiós noche nueva.

—Aro te violó. —No pregunté fui directo al punto, él no se movió, su cuerpo se tensiono aun mas si es que era posible—. Cuando eras niño él abusó sexualmente de ti.

Edward se envaró, su mandíbula cuadrada se tensó y la vena en su frente estaba tan sobresalida que temí que llegase a reventarse, trato de levantarse y se lo impedí.

—Me has dicho que seré tu mujer, mi cabeza está llena de miles de preguntas, no te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes tu vida... Sé que no lo harás, pero si tu no me dices nada seguiré teniendo interrogantes y al menos debería haber confianza entre nosotros —seguí hablando, mientras la mirada de Edward estaba perdida en algún lugar de la habitación —puedo tener mi propia respuesta a cada interrogante pero créeme que no sería como si tú me hablaras… —genial estaba hablando con una piedra—Edward…

—No —dijo tajante— Nunca abuso sexualmente de mí.

—Pero siempre que te duermes…-

—Mi padre estaba loco —ahora sus ojos estaban puestos en mi sus dedos colocaron un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja—muy loco cuando firmo el poder donde decía que si algo llegase a sucederle sus dos amores quedarían en manos de la única persona en la que podía confiar… Su medio hermano.

Se quedo callado y yo decidí darle sus tiempos.

—Aro no era mas que un maldito narcotraficante, un perro mas en el escalafón de la droga, su posición era el cateo —lo mire sin entender— pasaba largas horas probando que los proveedores le dieran cocaína de alta calidad, para cuando llegaba la hora de dormir estaba tan envuelto en su mundo que bajaba al sótano y se dedicaba a tocarme y a hacerme tocar… —me estremecí de asco y dolor, el solo tenia seis años —las primeras noches llore, lo que me hacia merecedor de varios golpes luego solo me apresuraba por hacerlo llegar al orgasmo así se iría mas fácil, ¿sabes lo que es para un niño que un hombre adulto se corra en sus manos? —Cerré los ojos aguantando mis lagrimas, el no quería mi lastima —satisfecho se subía los pantalones y se iba, unos meses después yo ya sabia lo que me tocaba hacer y durante diez largos años yo tuve que proporcionarle placer a ese hijo de puta, el día que murió fue el día de mi liberación un jodido proveedor había dado polvo mezclado con alguna otra sustancia, tan destructivo que al maldito se le reventaron las venas de la nariz, nadie debe alegrarse de la muerte ajena decía mi madre, pero por Cristo que ese fue el día mas feliz de mi patética existencia —se quedo callado nuevamente — ¿he satisfecho tu jodida y retorcida curiosidad? —finalizó de mala gana.

—Yo… —trague grueso ante la imperiosa necesidad de llorar —No era…

—Calla —dijo jalándome nuevamente contra su pecho —No quiero volver hablar del tema Isabella.

Nuevamente la habitación estuvo en silencio.

—Háblame de Rosalie.

—Pensé que no querrías saber de ella.

—Quiero saber de ti.

—No. No quieres saber de mí…

—Si te lo pregunto-

— ¿Quieres saber porque ella me beso y su empeño en que quiera que la folle?

Exacto… Pero no lo reconocería.

—Ella quiere saber si puede volver a ser mi dominante...Esta no es la primera vez que lo intenta, el error fue mío al buscarla cuando estuve en Italia. Lo que ella no sabe es que me instruyo bien, además que quiere saber si tengo algún punto débil, así ella tendría poder sobre mí.

— ¿No entiendo?..

—Rosalie es una mujer fría, una anaconda ella no te consume, ella te digiere entero, te envuelve en su sensualidad, quiebra tu autoestima y luego te engulle. Yo acababa de perder a Carlie cuando la conocí, Franco estaba haciendo lo posible por mantener Masen Corp., a flote mientras yo terminaba de educarme, cosa que no era sencilla debido a la cantidad de negocios ilícitos que el maldito de Aro tenia, usando como fachada la constructora de mi abuelo.

Hizo una pausa y suspiro larga y sonoramente, yo aproveche para pegarme mas a el y entrelazar nuestras piernas.

Acaricie su brazo jugando con el escaso vello que tenia en sus manos — ¿Te lastimo? —pregunte sin saber bien si quería escuchar esa respuesta.

—Sí —volvió a quedarse callado por varios minutos—. Te dije que Rosalie tiende a quebrar tu autoestima, a diferencia con Jasper yo no tenia autoestima ya, la había enterrado junto con otras tantas cosas el día que enterré a Carlie en Genova. Yo no quería existir, porque sabes Dolcezza, yo no era mas que un niñito cobarde cuya ciudad lo absorbía, cuyas noches eran eternas y cuya existencia era sostenida por la frágil línea de la única mujer que estaba para ayudarlo.

Silencio…Jodido y puto Silencio…

Suspire… E iba a hablar cuando el retomó la conversación

—Cuando me tatuaron el grifo fue sin anestesia. —Mi cuerpo se estremeció y el aferro mas su brazo a mi cintura —Fue jodidamente placentero sentir dolor, así que cuando Carlisle nos hablo de la "cultura" para mi fue fácil entrar, remplazar la cocaína por la satisfacción que te proporciona un golpe.

Rosalie nos destruía a su manera, no sabes la cantidad de juguetes que esa mujer utiliza para su placer. Jasper al principio quería aprender, sus padres son una completa mierda, fueron los típicos padres que traen un niño al mundo por las apariencias, la sociedad o sencillamente por que se equivocaron en las cuentas, para él la dominación era algo nuevo que quería experimentar, pero cuando Rosalie nos arrojó bajo su mundo él se prendo de ella él entregaba su corazón en cada golpe mientras que yo le daba mi placer sádico y masoquista. Para mi fue mi maestra no mi señora ya que yo necesitaba alguien que me enseñara y me hiciera sentir…

…Para Rosalie solo soy un sumiso que resbalo de sus manos y el motivo por el cual se encuentra tan encaprichada a mí por decirlo de alguna manera, para mi ella es la razón por la cual yo me quede vagando en este mundo… Ella me enseño a sobrevivir.

Silencio…

—Desde la universidad vez a Rosalie…

—Estuvimos con ella en el transcurso de nuestras carreras, luego ella objeto haberse aburrido de nosotros, sin embargo nos encontramos unos años después en Milán.

— ¿Fuiste su sumiso en ese momento?

—No su sumiso, fuimos iguales… Dolor por parte y parte.

—Te la follaste —No fue una pregunta.

—Hay muchas maneras de infringir dolor sin llegar al contacto íntimo.

—No te entiendo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te castigue?…

Sí que lo recordaba la cicatriz en mi glúteo derecho me hacia morisquetas cuando estaba cerca al espejo, se notaba claramente como su maldito látigo me había marcado.

—Por tu silencio puedo darme cuenta que si…, Tu dolor fue mi placer aunque lamento que yo te…-

—Basta de disculpas, eso ya paso.

—Cuando necesito un castigo siempre voy con Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué?

Silencio…

—Edward...

—Shh, no empujes mis límites tesoro.

Quise preguntar nuevamente pero me quede callada esperando que él continuara y me contara lo que quisiera contarme… Pero él no hablo otra vez.

Suspire sonoramente antes de preguntar… Aun temía que cualquiera de mis preguntas levantara al animal enjaulado y lleno de ira.

— ¿Por qué un grifo? —Alce la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

—Desde que tengo seis años nunca duermo mientras haya luna, al principio Aro no me dejaba, luego yo temía que regresara, a los diez solía quedarme dormido a causa del cansancio pero él volvía y me despertaba, a veces solo se sentaba en la cama y me observaba. En fin… —suspiro— otros días las malditas pesadillas dónde tenia todo y me lo desgarraban en segundos se burlaban de mi… cuando fui con el tatuador habían varios dibujos, yo necesitaba uno grande que me hiciera sentir, habían dragones, súcubos, demonios, gárgolas, Ave Fénix y el maldito animal que me llamaba… Un guardián, mi propio Ángel…

Pensé en decirle que su tatuaje parecía todo menos un ángel. Volví a acomodarme sobre su pecho y él aferro su brazo a mí pegándonos aun más.

—Isabella —Su mano alzo mi barbilla— ¿Por qué demonios estás llorando? —preguntó con voz dura.

Pase las manos por mi mejilla, efectivamente habían un par de lagrimas.

—Si te conté mi maldita vida no es para que llores o te sientas mal —miro mis ojos— No quiero lastima, ni la tuya ni la de nadie, mi vida no fue un jardín de rosas —sonrió con sorna—Sí… Pensándolo bien si fue un puto jardín de rosas, uno marchito y lleno de espinas —me removí de su abrazo de hierro levantándome sobre mis codos.

Me acerque a él y deposite un beso sobre sus labios —Ninguna vida es un jardín de rosas Edward o todas lo son —me pase la mano por el cabello echándolo todo hacia atrás—. No te tengo lastima... Al contrario, me duele y me molesta que te hayas tropezado con un ser tan retorcido como Aro, el maldito ya se murió y ahora seguramente se esta quemando en el infierno, ahora aunque tu no me ames estamos Andy y Yo y vamos a estar junto a ti por lo que resta de la maldita eternidad —él levanto su mano hasta dejarla en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

—Bésame Isabella Swan —Ordenó empujando sus manos hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron en el más profundo, sexual y devastador de los besos…

.

.

.

—Iremos por Andy y luego tú y ella irán a mi casa. —Ordenó cuadriculadamente sentado en la isleta de la cocina mientras tomaba un vaso con agua, eran casi las doce del medio día.

—Te dije que iría con V y con Alice a comprar y a almorzar quedamos de vernos a las dos, por supuesto me llevare a Andy.

— ¿Dónde estarán?

—No lo sé Edward, aun Alice no llama y…-

—Llámala tu —dijo pasándome su celular.

—Veras ella dijo que…-

— ¡Hazlo! —Tome el celular y busque entre los números hasta dar con el All, después de una breve charla quedamos en encontrarnos a las 3 p.m., en el centro comercial, Edward había salido del departamento y Seth nos esperaba fuera del Lexus.

Edward se enfrasco en su celular mientras Seth conducía en dirección a la casa de Michael

— ¿Qué soñabas anoche? —pregunte mientras viajábamos por las calles de Nueva York.

Edward no contesto enseguida, seguí observando los autos pasar hasta sentir un largo suspiro —Nunca recuerdo lo que ocurre en mis sueños—dijo tenso.

—Soñabas conmigo —dije— me llamaste…

Él me miro por unos segundos —No quiero hablar de eso —su mandíbula estaba perfectamente cuadrada, enfoco su vista al celular y me ignoro por el resto del camino.

Michael estaba fuera del salón limpiando una ventana cuando llegue detrás de el, no me gustaba pelear con uno de mis mejores amigos así que apreté su cintura fuertemente y aunque se tenso un poco se relajo cuando le dije que era yo.

—Hola pequeña —se giro riendo y me dio un beso en la frente, había hablado con Mike antes que Alec fuese por la pequeña y sin gritos, ni reproches habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias —la beba esta con Alec arriba, ¡Dios! esta mucho más tremenda que antes —Sonrió mientras hacia un gesto dramático con sus manos y yo sonreí con él —Esta realmente hermosa Isabella se parece tanto a… —Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando sentí el portazo de un auto y la colonia de Edward inundo mis sentidos.

— ¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí? —Lo mire y suspire—¡Estas con él de nuevo! —Afirmo.

—Mike…-

—Me dijiste que lo habías dejado Isabella —me soltó de su brazo.

—Michael —me lleve el cabello hacia atrás —No empieces porque...-

— !Por un demonio! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Mike, es la decisión que he tomado, él me necesita y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarlo…

— ¿Y arrastraras a Andy contigo? —Me interrumpió— No eres una jodida súper heroína Isabella.

—Tampoco una cobarde —la voz de Edward tenía un matiz extraño, era dura, marcada y muy fuerte a pesar de haber hablado en tono bajo —No eres quien para juzgar las decisiones de las personas cuando en tu vida tus decisiones han sido una completa mierda.

—Con todo el respeto que usted no se merece pero que como hombre…-

— ¿Hombre? —Lo interrumpió— No me hagas reír —dijo sarcástico.

—Edward —me gire enfrentando al hombre frente a mi, su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus manos hechos puños apretadas tan fuertes que sus nudillos eran tan blancos como la cal.

—Ve por la niña Isabella —Su voz fue hierro, duro y sin quiebres no me miro, sus ojos escudriñaban a Michael —Obedéceme —murmuro entre dientes pinchándose el puente de su nariz.

—La niña no sale de aquí si te vas con él —Sentencio Michael que también estaba tenso, me gire completamente mirándolo incrédula.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —dije mirando a Mike.

—Lo que has oído Isabella, no voy a permitir que Andy viva con este hombre —Mike apretaba el trapo que tenia entre sus manos tan fuerte que si no fuese tela ya la hubiese reventado.

Suspire fuertemente llenando de aire mis pulmones y tratando de no agravar el problema —Mike, ¿sabes que te amo verdad? —comencé a hablar en tono dulce.

—Isabella no me vas avenir con...-

—No me interrumpas, hablamos hace unos días sobre mi vida y la de Andy, sabes perfectamente que ella lo es todo para mí.

—Tanto como para mi —Edward resoplo, y se río, una sonrisita irónica y burlesca pero sin decir nada.

Coloque la mano en la mejilla de mi mejor amigo —Los tres la amamos, cada uno a su manera pero la amamos y ella es todo lo que yo tengo, no quiero dañar nuestra amistad y mucho menos deseo separar a Andy de ti así que no me obligues a hacerlo, voy por Andy — entre al salón buscando a Alec y a mi bebé que se tiro en mis brazos tan pronto me vio.

Cuando salimos del salón Edward y Michael parecían discutir, vi a mi hombre pasarse las manos por sus cabellos en un vano intento por controlarse bufo sonoramente antes de decir algo entre dientes y se alejo hacia el auto, Mike cargo a Andy y le dio dos besos en sus mejillas.

— ¿Vienes para la cena de navidad? —pregunto Mike.

—Mmm.

— ¿Mmm? —Mike enarco una de sus cejas, mientras entregaba a Andy a Alec.

—Veras… Me ofrecí a hacer la cena en casa de Edward irán V, Alice, Jasper y un nuevo accionista de Edward, también invitamos a los doctores Cullen pero ellos están fuera de la ciudad, obviamente ustedes también están invitados.

—Claro allí estaremos —Dijo Alec dándome a Andy.

—Habla por ti, no pienso pisar la casa de ese cretino —Entro a la casa dando fuertes zancadas.

Alec suspiro —Tratare de convencerlo, cuida a mi bebe —me despedí de mi amigo y camine hacia Edward que dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza de mi bebé.

.

.

.

Estábamos en casa cuando llego V, Alice había llamado media hora atrás diciendo que ella pasaría a buscarnos así que había llamado a V para que nos encontráramos. Cuando llego fuimos a la habitación de Andy donde el interrogatorio fue largo y tortuoso…

Afortunadamente Edward entro cuando las preguntas estaban subiendo de tono—. Necesito que compres un nuevo celular y un vestido para la cena que quieres hacer mañana —metió la mano en su saco y me tendió un tarjeta negra —compra todo lo que necesites con eso.

—Tengo mi dinero.

—No vamos a discutir por el jodido dinero Isabella, se una buena chica y no agotes mi paciencia —dijo cuando intente hablar nuevamente—. Solo toma la tarjeta y has tus compras —me entrego la tarjeta que tome a regañadientes y salió de la habitación, él había estado tenso desde su no discusión con Michael.

Alice había llamado al celular de V diciendo que nos esperaba en la puerta de la mansión, en el recibidor Edward y Jasper recibían a un hombre que yo conocía, V solo podía mirar al extraño, y ella estaba viendo lo mismo que yo, el tipo no estaba bueno, estaba buenísimo ese trasero yo lo conocía.

—Ya se van señoritas —Dijo Jasper mirándome y sacándome del transe del trasero con patas —Me alegro que hayas vuelto—me giño un ojo, y luego se giro hacia el hombre frente a él—Emmett vamos al estudio —cuando los hombres se retiraron Edward siguió mi mirada y luego me vio duramente.

—Mmm te espero afuera —dijo V saliendo de la mansión.

—Compra cosas bonitas y vuelve antes de seis —me beso, fiera y demoniacamente y luego se alejo caminando hacia el estudio.

V no estaba afuera…—con besos como ese yo también aguanto al maldito, me dio calor de solo verlos —Sonreí— pero ese ya es tuyo, dime como se llama trasero lindo.

—Su nombre es Emmett McCarthy, al parecer quiere invertir en Masen Corp.

Baje los peldaños de la mansión hasta llegar al auto de Alice, Jessica había entrado a la casa y estaba con Jane, así que las tres nos encaminamos al centro comercial.

.

.

.

—Creo que hemos vaciado media tienda —Dijo V sentándose en una de las mesas de la plazoleta de comida —Dios amo las compras ¡pero venir contigo es un suicidio!

Alice se sentó a su lado riendo —Mis padres me enseñaron muy pequeña que el verdadero poder de una mujer lo hace esta cosita tan insignificante —mostro su tarjeta de crédito dorada, —Jazz, entiende lo que significa que yo tenga este poder, es el único que puedo tener —sonrió—ahora eso es exageración solo compre regalos para todos.

—Sí, para toda la población de este país.

— ¡Exagerada!

— ¡Compradora compulsiva!

Y antes que fuesen a iniciar una guerra las detuve — ¡Basta!

Me senté dejando las bolsas en la mesa, la gran mayoría eran de Alice, había comprado una corbata azul para Alec, un nuevo rizador para Mike, la muñeca de Andy, uno de esos Cd´s de los Rolling Stone para V y mi nuevo celular por orden expresa del amo del universo. Agradecí mentalmente que Jane se hubiese quedado con mi bebé en casa, mi bolsa era realmente pequeña en comparación con las de V y las de Mina que ya había guardado unas cosas en el baúl de su coche

—Yo creo que ya hemos comprado todo—dijo Alice

— ¿Crees? — V enarco una de sus negras cejas y luego clavo sus ojos en mi figura, suspire mientras jugaba con la tarjeta negra brillante que Edward me había dado — ¿Tu no tenias que comprarte un vestido?, porque hemos recorrido mil tiendas y aun no has comprado nada para ti.

—No necesito nada...

—Ohh vamos Bella, la bestia dijo que quería verte con un bonito vestido, además lo necesitas para la cena de navidad, dime una cosa ¿Trasero lindo estará allí? porque joder ese hombre tiene todo donde corresponde.

— ¿Quien es Trasero lindo? —Alice me miro y detuve el movimiento de mis manos.

—Es el nuevo inversionista de Masen Corp. —dije restándole importancia.

—Es moreno, tiene ojos azules, alto y posee un cuerpo y culo de infarto —V llevo una mano a su pecho —Todo lo que me recomendó el doctor.

—El pastel de dulce que estaba en la gala del GEA —Alice no pregunto, me vi asintiendo —Lo mas seguro es que Edward lo invite, así que vamos hay que comprar ese vestido mujer.

V la miro con cara de ¿Qué?

— ¿Que? no me mires así hay que comprar un lindo vestido para mi amiga —me abrazo.

—En estos momentos tengo hambre, no daré un paso mas hasta no comer —V se planto en la mesa haciendo berrinche como una niña pequeña.

—Esta bien, comamos —dijo Alice de mala gana llamando al mesero.

La comida fue sencilla, sin querer nos habíamos sentado en un puesto de crepes, así que eso terminamos comiendo, cuando V estuvo satisfecha, salimos a una de las tiendas que estaban mas cerca, allí compre mi precioso vestido a pesar de las malas caras de Alice y Verónica.

El vestido era bastante sencillo y corto de un color rosa pálido y entallado en las partes necesarias, para complacer a Alice compre unos zapatos de 14 cm de alto de color plata.

Íbamos saliendo del centro comercial cuando me di cuenta que V se había quedado atrás

— ¿V? — llame a mi amiga, caminando hacia ella pero su mirada estaba enfocada en el local de al frente — ¡V! —volví a llamarla chasqueando mis dedos delante de ella, su cabeza negó varias veces antes de que tomara mi mano y nos metiéramos al local.

.

.

—Justo aquí —dijo V señalando su pecho al dependiente.

— ¿Estas segura? —Dijo Alice en un vano intento por hacerla cambiar de opinión, yo estaba muda —Mira que yo tengo un bebé y si duele como el demonio cuando te toca alimentarlos, no quiero imaginarme lo que es que perforen y te metan un pedazo de metal justo allí.

—Soy una mujer fuerte —se quito su playera negra, mostrándonos su piel blanca casi traslucida, tan pálida como la mía un pequeño destello en color negro colgaba de su ombligo, V, se bajo la copa de su sostén y respiro fuertemente el chico frente a nosotros se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba y limpiaba el área a perforar, tomo la aguja y V se agarro fuertemente del sillón mientras miraba al chico tomar el arito y prepararse para la perforación, cerro los ojos y para que negarlo Alice y yo también...

.

.

.

— ¿No te duele? —pregunto Alice con recelo, mientras salíamos del local de tatoo y piercing.

Caminamos un poco hasta sentarnos en unas pequeñas bancas que estaban alrededor del centro comercial.

—Claro que si, pero hace mucho que quería hacerlo —suspiro—Ahora podemos ir a casa.

— ¿Estas segura? sé que si hablamos con Edward no habrá problema en que te quedes en una de las habitaciones... —Me quede fría al recordar que no había comprado nada para él.

—Sí, estoy segura, ¿Sucede algo Isabella?

—No he comprado nada para Edward.

— ¿Qué?

—Compre para todos menos para él —dije sintiéndome mal, había comprado para V porque ella estaba conmigo, al igual que un carro a control remoto para Nico, había apartado unos zapatos altos para Alice y el dinero se me había escurrido de los dedos. Estaba ilíquida ya que no había usado su tarjeta.

— ¿Qué tenias pensado comprarle? —pregunto Mina seria.

— ¿Qué se le puede regalar al todopoderoso? —Dijo V mirándonos fijamente.

Mi sub pensaba lo mismo desde algún lugar de mi memoria.

—Había pensado en unos pañuelos —dije llevándome el cabello hacia atrás.

— ¿Para que te olvide? —V rio y Alice y yo la miramos— ¿qué? eso decía mi madre que cuando te regalan pañuelos es para que te olviden.

— ¿Una corbata nueva? —pregunte viendo a las mujeres.

— ¿Has visto cuantas corbatas tiene Edward? —chillo Alice.

—Siempre le veo una gris, al menos en las ocasiones más importantes como en The Chalets.

— ¿The Chalets?—Alice me miro con gesto adusto.

—Fue en el restaurante en donde nos conocimos —mentí rápidamente, fue el turno de V para mirarme extraño,

— ¿Qué no se habían conocido en el aeropuerto? — ¡Mierda! Piensa rápido Isabella…

—The Chalet es un restaurante de comida japonesa que hay en el aeropuerto —V zanjo el tema— en fin quieres regalarle una corbata — Ame a mi amiga aun mas `por sus astuto giro de la conversación.

—Aunque le regales mil va seguir usando esa corbata gris se la regalo Franco cuando lidero su primera junta de accionista y la escogió Car, es de seda italiana —No pude evitar el gesto en mi cara…— ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! —Alice tomo mi mano —Lo lamento Bella, pero Carlie y yo vivimos muchas cosas, y aunque ella ya no está sigue ligada con él.

—Lo entiendo —dije, en ese momento el ambiente se torno tenso.

—Bueno son las cinco de la tarde y tenemos que pensar que regalarle al demonio, tiene que ser algo único —Dijo V— debe ser algo inolvidable que lleve tu marca.

— ¡Ya sé! —Exclamó Alice riendo emocionada como si hubiese descubierto alguna vacuna contra el cáncer— ¿qué tal un baile erótico? —finalizó riendo, V abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sus ojos verde bosque mirándome con malicia…

—No —dije a lo que fuera que su mente estaba pensando.

—Soy inocente.

—No, tu mirada me dice que estas pensando en algo muy perverso —dije levantándome.

—No fui yo la que sugirió un baile erótico —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Ve a la gaceta de seguridad y pide un micrófono así quizás se entera todo el centro comercial —bufe rodando los ojos.

—No seas idiota Isabella, Dios tu hombre es un chico pervertido.

—Debe serlo si es amigo de Jasper —dijo Alice sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

—Dije que no—dije plantándome frente a ambas.

—Sé donde podemos comprar todo —dijo V levantándose de la banca.

—Pero antes debemos dejar esto en el coche odio comprar cosas cuando ya tengo las manos llenas —Alice miro a V.

— ¿Qué parte de NO, no han entendido ustedes?

— ¿Qué parte de que le darás el mejor regalo de navidad a la bestia, algo único e inigualable no has entendido tú? —V me golpeo en el pecho con su dedo índice.

—Chicas de verdad.

— ¡Calla! —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.

—No voy a entrar allí —dije mirando a Alic con ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh vamos Isabella no seas puritana, hasta yo tengo una cuenta aquí —dijo Alice, yo la mire arqueando una ceja — ¿!Qué!? Jasper es un hombre muy exigente a la hora de intimar y yo soy una mujer dispuesta y muy complaciente —giño uno de sus ojos y V rodo los ojos.

—Jesús, María y José —dijo V haciéndose la señal de la cruz— por favor no coman frente al pobre —hizo un cómico puchero— creo que debí aceptar el polvo que me ofrecía el nene cara de Ken, entremos yo no tendré marido pero si necesidades —sin mas, la mas loca de mis amigas entro a Sin Tabú… Todo para el placer sexual. No podía creer que estábamos en una Sex Shop.

— ¡Compra el de enfermara complaciente!

— ¡No el de colegiala traviesa!

— ¡El de conejita Play Boy!

— ¡Chicas basta! —Les dije observándolas mientras se movían de un lado a otro tomando lo que parecía ser todas las prendas de la tienda —No voy a disfrazarme por Dios, solo quería un obsequio de navidad.

—Por eso nena —V me hablo como si fuese retrasada, mientras tomaba mis hombros entregándole el disfraz de colegiala traviesa a Mina —Vamos a darle a Edward un buen regalo de navidad, ¿hay algún tuvo recto en casa del demonio?.

Recordé la pequeña tarima de Vertical Pole —Sí la hay —le dije, en ese momento su sonrisa creció a limites insospechados.

— ¿Alguna vez has bailado?

—De niña iba a clases de Ballet, pero eso fue hace más de diez años.

—Tienes nociones que es lo importante — hablo Alice dejando los disfraces de conejita y enfermera en sus lugares.

Suspire complacida por eso.

—Solo tenemos dos días así que te enseñare lo básico y tu tendrás el resto por tu cuenta, ahora centrémonos en lo importante vestuario, música y ambientación ¿Confías en mí? —V puso su mejor cara de gato con botas de Shrek.

Diablos que tenían estas mujeres y sus fascinaciones con los gatos de películas…

Alice se encargo de comprar no se que cosas mientras que V escogía lo que en sus palabras sería mi vestuario, no podía negarles que estaba algo intimidada, casi en igual medida que emocionada.

Al final V escogió una falda de jean según ella minifalda, según yo micro falda, una camisa roja de satín que cubría solo mis bubis tenia un par de tiras que se anudaban por la parte de adelante

—Un piercing se te vería hermoso en ese abdomen de lavadero —Ni loca me iba a hacer una perforación —No me decido con que se vería mejor ese atuendo si con unas botas de tacón alto que te lleguen a las rodillas o unos lindos Manolos de 18 cm —se coloco una mano en la barbilla pensante.

—Prefiero los manolos V—dije sin querer que me viese muy emocionada, mi hombre tenia un fetichismo por ese tipo de zapatos aunque no sabría si podría bailar con ellos, Alice se acerco a nosotras con una bolsa llena de cosas mientras V le mostraba las milimétricas prendas.

Luego de cancelar todo All y V me llevaron de cabeza a una tienda de zapatos excesivamente altos y costosos, creo que el dependiente iba a matarlas ambas pidieron zapatos negros de tacón alto y el dependiente había buscado mas de seis pares pero ninguno parecía gustarles, fue entonces cuando los vi, estaba segura que iba a matarme si llegaba a caerme de ellos pero eran perfectos para esta locura, parecían cubiertos de escarcha, el tacón era una puntilla jodidamente delgada y eran del mismo color rojo de la camisa, Alice y V sonrieron malignamente cuando le pedí al dependiente que me los mostrara.

Íbamos de camino a casa en el auto de Alice cuando V—soltó una risa estridente, tanto Mina y yo la observamos con cara e wtf —Somos idiotas no compramos nada de música.

—Puedo traerla mañana —dijo Alice, yo creo que ya es algo tarde para empezar con la parte practica hoy.

—Sí, además el chico de los tatuajes dijo que no debía Serenarme, creo que tomare en consideración tu propuesta de quedarme en casa del Andy del Universo —V se acomodó entre los paquetes—así podemos empezar a trabajar cuando él se haya ido a la oficina.

Asentí sin saber bien en donde me estaba metiendo.

Al llegar a la casa Jessica salió con Nico entre las cobijas mientras Seth nos ayudaba con las bolsas de las compras, sabia que Edward aun estaba en casa y esperaba que no se molestara por haber llegado después de las seis y que V estuviese en casa aun, después de darle una visita a mi bebe y ayudar a Angela a acomodar a V en una de las habitaciones baje al estudio donde sabía que se encontraba mi hombre.

Efectivamente estaba sentado con su cabeza recostada en el sillón de cuero y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Compraste todo lo que necesitabas nena? —Sonreí no había entrado y el ya sabia que yo estaba allí —ven aquí Isabella—Entre a la habitación y camine hacia él acariciando con mis dedos las pequeñas hebras de su cabello a pesar de tenerlo aun muy corto estaba algo más largo que de costumbre.

Sus manos atraparon mi cintura dejándome sentada sobre sus piernas —Si compre todo y algunas cosas para la cena del día de navidad, espero que Alec logre convencer a Michael de venir.

—Él vendrá —sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, sus brazos aferradas a mi y su cabeza recostada en el sillón.

— ¿Esta todo en orden? —pregunte sin apartar mis dedos de su cuero cabelludo.

—Dentro de lo que cabe si —enfoco su mirada verde intensa en la mía —No preguntes —un pequeño gemido de satisfacción escapo de su boca debido a las caricias que mis dedos le daban a su cabeza.

—V, va a quedarse esta noche, sé que es tu casa y que debí preguntarte pero…-

— ¿Su habitación esta lejos de la de nosotros?

—Ángela le dio la habitación más lejana del corredor.

—Bien, no tengo problemas con que uno de tus amigos se quede aquí, ¿atendiste a Andy?

—Sí, Jane esta con ella ahora junto con V, ¿invitaste al señor McCarthy a cenar con nosotros en la cena de navidad?

— ¿Para que sigas viéndole el culo? —Dijo tenso, deje de respirar —Jasper lo invito, pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, no permitiré que estés viendo el trasero de ningún otro hombre, no en mi presencia —su brazo se aferro en mi cintura —Ahora bésame Swan…

Y sus deseos eran órdenes para mí…

.

.

.

Habíamos desayunado y estábamos esperando a que Minako apareciera, llego con Nico, y ordenó a Jessica subir a la habitación de Andy junto con Jane.

—Traje varios Cd´s pero no sabia cual escoger.

— ¿Qué trajiste? — V arrebato la bolsa — ¿Crees que esto nos sirva? —dijo sacando los acrílicos.

—Bueno me imagino que es un baile sensual no, Shakira sabe mover las caderas y Britney tiene música que sirve para estos propósitos.

—Britney paso de moda hace años luz, la onda de hoy es Pink o Rihanna —se quejo V.

—Brit tiene buena música Toxic me encanta se lo he dedicado mil veces a Haru —Minako se ofusco— También traje Moulin Rouge.

Pasamos toda la mañana mirando los videos y la película, sabiendo que jamás de los jamases podría moverme así.

— ¡Voy a matarme! —gemí internamente cuando V me obligo a subirme en los que hasta ayer me parecían unos muy bonitos zapatos, estábamos utilizando uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, ya había escogido la canción con la cual bailaría, Alice además había traído un escenario de Pole Dance armable, según ella quizás lo necesitaríamos.

El resto del día V me estuvo dando pequeños consejos y estuvimos practicando varios pasos que según ella eran básicos y sencillos, ¡obvio! ella no era la que estaba encaramada en dos peligrosas armas mortales, para cuando Edward llego a casa Alice se despedía dejaría a V cerca del departamento y luego se iría a casa con Jasper.

La cena estuvo tranquila y antes de irnos a acostar Edward hizo algo que no había hecho desde que habíamos llegado a esta casa, entro al cuarto de Andy cuando ella estaba a punto de dormirse.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunto estirando una de sus manos a lo cual Andy tomo mucho antes que yo asintiera, él la tomo en brazos y camino hasta el ventanal de vidrio de la habitación mientras miraba la espesura de la noche, suspiro audiblemente antes de darle un beso en el tope de sus negros cabellos y arrullarla susurrando lo que parecía una canción de cuna, mi vista esta enfocada en lo que para mi era una perfecta imagen, quizás Edward no lo sabia pero él seria un gran padre… Esperaba ser yo la madre de sus hijos, Lo deseaba con el alma. Luego de no se cuantos minutos, él detuvo su cantar miro a Andy que estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos le dio un nuevo beso y camino hacia mi entregándomela —Esta noche trabajare hasta tarde, duerme, —Acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos— no me esperes como anoche, no se a que hora vaya a la cama —Asentí sabiendo que iría a la cama cuando ya el sol estuviese asomando sus primeros rayos y desafortunadamente yo estaba realmente cansada, su mano agarro mi nuca antes de besarme brevemente y salir de la habitación.

Algo le sucedía pero ¿Qué?, arrulle a Andy un poco mas y cuando me cerciore que estaba profundamente dormida la recosté en su cama, le di un beso de buenas noches y camine hasta la habitación, mas específicamente hacia el baño despojándome de toda la ropa y preparando el jacuzzi, mis músculos pedían algo de relajación, una vez listo mi baño tome el I-pod y lo coloque en mis oídos mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo se relajara con el agua mientras escuchaba la canción que seria para el regalo de Edward y repasaba con mi mente uno a uno los pasos de la coreografía ensayada.

Cuando el agua se torno fría, quite mis audífonos tome uno de los albornoces y me cubrí con el, dejando el i-pod en uno de los bolsillos, saque de la maleta que había traído de casa uno de los libros que estaba leyendo era bueno, muy pícaro y esa protagonista estaba loca, me subí a la cama dejando mis pies contra el colchón y tratando de concentrarme en la lectura, pero definitivamente tenia otras cosas que pensar, patee el edredón bajándome de la cama y caminando hasta la habitación del pánico.

No estaba segura si estaba abierta así que tome la perilla con precaución… para mi buena fortuna no tenia cerrojo.

Entre con pasos vacilantes y aplaudí dos veces para que las luces se encendieran… Suspire cuando me encontré con mi objetivo la barra... Saque el i-pod colocándolo en la canción que había escogido y me lo coloque en los oídos… Quería que saliera perfecto.

Dos horas después completamente agotada y con un poco de dolor en mis brazos decidí irme a la cama… No te escondo nada, aun estaba esperándome, tome el libro y me dedique a leer… A que horas me quede dormida, no lo se, solo sé que sentí como el brazo posesivo de Edward se apretaba contra mi y como sus labios dieron un beso húmedo en mi cuello.

Desperté la mañana siguiente con un pequeño ruido, la cama del lado de Edward estaba fría como si él no hubiese dormido allí pero yo lo había sentido y además estaba desnuda y estaba segura que me había acostado con el albornoz puesto.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a mí ser perfecto… Bueno casi perfecto, suspire mirándolo tenia una sudadera negra que colgaba de sus caderas y una camisilla blanca, su tradicional toalla negra en su cuello su frente estaba perlada en sudor, sencillamente apetecible, mi vientre se contrajo cuando él se volteo y me dedico una de esas sonrisas marca de la casa.

—Buenos días —su voz salió suave y sexy, mis ojos se quedaron prendidos en el par de orbes verdes que me tenían colgando de una fina línea porque sí estaba completamente embrutecida por él, se sentó a un lado de la cama y su mano subió hasta acariciar mi rostro —te ves adorable cuando despiertas…

Mi sub se levanto alarmada de la cama… Adorable no era una palabra que él usara frecuentemente…

— ¿Te has levantado hace mucho? —dije completamente atontada.

—Hace unas horas, tenía mucho tiempo sin ejercitarme. Sabes tengo un regalo para ti.

—Los regalos se entregan en la noche —él me ignoro completamente, se levanto de la cama caminando hasta el closet y regreso con una cajita de terciopelo negro.

Suspire levantándome hasta quedar sentada en la cama con la sabana cubriéndome los pechos.

— ¿Recuerdas la palabra clave? es complacencia —dijo en voz baja —Ábrelo— mire la cajita negra con aprensión —No muerde Isabella —dijo tomándola y abriéndola sacando de ella un lindo collar, era sencillo con pequeños brillantes.

—Son… —Dios me aterraba decirlo…Que no fuera lo que yo pensaba.

—Diamantes.

—Edward yo...-

—Sin replicas Isabella, sabes que lo detesto.

—Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos collares me has obsequiado, es como si…-

—Te atara…

Asentí

—Eso hago Isabella… Te ato a mi, cada joya, cada collar es una forma de decir que te he amarrado a mi —su voz bajo varios niveles —déjame colocártelo —lo saco de la cajita y deslizo sus brazos por mi cuello hasta abrochar la fina cadenita, su mano bajo hasta retirar la sabana de mis pechos que estaban obscenamente erectos ante la cercanía de su piel —*bella ... La mia bella ragazza —acaricio con sus dedos el contorno de mi pecho derecho hasta llegar al brillante mas grande del collar—(1)Il tuo sangue canta per me, la tua vita è legata alla mia, faccio errore dopo errore in cerca di te, ma tu sei ora il mio faro Mi hai fatto bambino? — susurro subiendo su mano hasta sujetar mi barbilla

Mi respiración era errática y estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

—Quiero intentar algo —sus dedos delinearon mis labios —No te muevas —acerco su rostro al mío —quieta —su aliento mentolado me golpeo haciéndome acercar mi rostro al de él, sus labios se encontraron con los míos suaves, era un rose, sin afán, sin ritmo demoniaco y salvaje —mi Sub estaba pletórica mientas sus labios se movían suaves sobre los míos, desafortunadamente el beso no duro mucho, Edward se separo de mi antes de inhalar —eso no soy yo, esto no soy yo, lo siento—repitió entre dientes y su boca volvió a la mía fuerte mordiendo succionando y lastimando mi labio inferior, su cuerpo entero se posiciono sobre el mío mientras sus manos aplastaban fuerte y rudamente mis pechos, separo con una de sus manos la sabana y sin dejar de besarme se quito su camisilla.. Todo era demasiado rápido, salvaje y desesperado sus labios bajaron por mi mandíbula, mordiendo la piel encajando sus dientes en mi hombro, mientras su mano derecha abría mis piernas y colaba sus dedos entre mis pliegues sin lubricar… No era deseo, ni pasión, él estaba lastimándome, estaba fuera de si como comprobando algo. ¿pero que?. Yo estaba aquí, Yo era suya.

Esto estaba mas allá de mis limites, me estaba haciendo daño —Edward —trate de decirle que fuese mas despacio— Ed…— sus dientes lastimaban ahora mis pezones — ¡AMOR! —grite con lagrimas en los ojos cuando dos de sus dedos entraron a mi cuerpo fuertemente —Amor —las primeras dos lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos no por el dolor que sus fuertes caricias me habían dado, mis lagrimas eran por que había usado la palabra que tenia prohibido usar, Edward se levanto de mi rápidamente, sus ojos se habían vuelto tan oscuros como el carbón, su respiración agitada, la vena en su frente se contraía salvajemente.

—Perdón —se paso las manos por su cabello —perdón —aunque estaba algo asustada salí de las cobijas y me aferre a su cintura al ver su cara estupefacta y su cuerpo estremecido.

—Shh —lo apreté aun mas —estabas siendo muy rudo, pero estoy bien —camine hacia atrás hasta que mis piernas se tropezaron con la cama —Recuéstate, estoy bien —su mirada estaba en cualquier parte de la habitación, era como si su cuerpo estuviese aquí y su alma... su alma quien sabe donde —Edward mírame, —sus ojos subieron hasta los míos tan llenos de temor que no pude hacer nada mas que abrazarlo mas fuerte, él se recostó en la cama a medio lado y yo camine hasta el closet buscando una camisola y regrese con él —aquí estoy —le dije, a lo que él tembló un poco.

—Yo no soy Aro… No soy el nena, no soy el —cerro los ojos y yo coloque mi cabeza en su brazo… "el tiempo cura todas las heridas" bese las letras tatuadas en su piel, ¿algún día el curaría todas sus heridas?

—No, no eres el… —acaricie su cabello.

—Yo lo siento pequeña, lo siento tanto —silencio—Usaste tu palabra clave, perdóname nena.

—Shh... —Acaricie su cabello — ¿Ya desayunaste? —no negó ni afirmo, tome su celular y marque a Benjamín para que nos subiera algo de comer, lo ultimo que quería era dejarlo solo.

Para cuando Benjamín quiso traer la bandeja con el desayuno Edward se había quedado dormido, así que me di una ducha rápida y salí de la habitación en busca de Andy, ella parecía tranquilizarlo.

Estuve con mi bebé un rato y luego bajamos ella Jane y yo a la cocina para que junto con Ángela dispusiéramos lo necesario para la cena de esta noche, llevábamos casi media hora en la preparación del pavo cuando Edward entro a la cocina con su rostro duro y tensionado. Podía ver cada musculo de su cuerpo en rigidez, tenía un traje de tres piezas en color negro y una corbata color vino finamente anudada a su cuello.

Jane y Ángela nos dejaron complemente solos mientras el caminaba hasta la sillita de entrenamiento en la que Andy estaba sentada jugando con unos palitos de Zanahoria y apio. Acaricio la cabecita de mi bebé que le ofreció uno de sus palitos de zanahoria previamente sazonado con babas, el lo miro con algo de aprensión antes de tomarlo y caminar hacia mi ofreciéndome.

Abrí mi boca y mordí la zanahoria sazonada con la saliva de mi hija, él sonrió antes de morder el pedazo restante

—Debo ir a la oficina, tengo reunión con Jasper y Emmett llegaremos para la cena Isabella —se acercó un poco y me prepare para su beso a pesar de que podía sentir mis labios aun hinchados el suspiro—Yo…-

—Por favor no vuelvas a disculparte —sus manos me agarraron por mis brazos descubiertos por la franelilla que tenia puesta Edward se agacho un poco y pego sus labios en mi frente por varios segundos.

— (2) Se ti lascio andare il mio dolce tesoro, ma non posso chiedere il diavolo non riesce a liberarsi del suo angelo —se separo de mi —Nos vemos en la noche Isabella.

Después de medio día V y Alice llegaron a la casa a las 3 mientras V entretenía a Andy, ya que Jane se había ido con su familia yo lleve la bolsa con todo lo necesario para el baile a la habitación del pánico ubique las velas y los inciensos y deje todo ubicado solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado para el, con lo que había ocurrido en la mañana era suficiente.

Luego de recordar los pasos del baile en la habitación de huéspedes Alice y V se despidieron con la promesa que en un par de horas estarían nuevamente aquí mientras yo tomaba a Andy y la vestía como la princesita que era.

Con mi pequeña lista fue mi turno para ser princesa…

Edward subió a la habitación con Andy entre sus brazos mientras yo terminaba de darle los últimos toques a mi maquillaje.

—Te vez hermosa Dolcezza —dijo complacido al ver en mi cuello su collar.

—Tu también te vez bien —bien era un eufemismo… uno muy malo.

—Jasper, Minako, V y Emmett están abajo.

— ¿Michael y Alec? —Edward pasó a Andy de un brazo a otro.

—No, ellos no han llegado, aun… —camino hacia mi —No creo que ellos vengan Dolcezza —dijo acariciando mi rostro con su pulgar.

—Son mis amigos ellos vendrán —extendí mis brazos para tomar a Andy que rascaba sus ojitos.

—Bajemos —dijo antes de tomarme de la mano y salir de la habitación.

Estábamos todos en la sala y V había entablado una conversación con el señor McCarthy sobre edificaciones y lugares de Europa mientras que Jasper y Edward hablaban del trámite que necesitarían para trasladar Masen Corp., a una sucursal en San Francisco de la cual Emmett se haría cargo y controlaría los negocios de este lado del mundo, Jasper tenia a un Nico muy dormido en brazos, Andy llevaba varios minutos luchando por seguir despierta.

Un chico de cabellos rojizos repartía champaña y una chica que no había visto en la casa daba pequeños tentempiés en una charola mientras esperábamos la hora de la cena.

El timbre de la puerta sonó mientras un Benjamín elegantemente vestido salía a recibir a los invitados, me levante de mi asiento pensando que podrían ser mis amigos mientras daba gracias a Dios que la cena aun no estaba servida, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al no ver ni a Alec ni a Mike… En cambio vi a una mujer alta, hermosa y enfundada en un sexy y elegante vestido negro…

¿Qué Diablos hacia Rosalie Hale aquí?...

.

.

.

Holaaaa, se que no tengo perdón de Dios… Lo se estoy tardando horrores para subir, pero son los capítulos finales, estoy dedicándome 100% a cada capitulo y si no me gustan borro y empiezo otra vez…Ahora para las que no saben me caí (me volví patosa) y tengo una distención de en los músculos de la mano Izquierda (la verdad no le preste mucha atención al medico cuando decía, lo único que se es que tengo la muñeca hinchada y duele como el demonio) así que estoy mucho mas lenta para escribir que de costumbre.

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las que han llegado conmigo hasta el Capitulo 25 (comenten o no) 766 Reviews que miedo U.U… Diablos cuando pensé en esta historia me dije Mayra Máximo 14 capis… Pensar que aun faltan cinco… No tendrán que esperar mucho para la Segunda Parte de Navidad espero tenérselas mas pronto que en un pestañeo…Bueno exagero máximo unas horitas démosle tiempo a mi nena hermosa Mi amiguita Ginette Bri Gb que me esta ayudando a Betear en ausencia de mi querida V personal, Nenis Gracias se que tienes mil fic mas que editar sin embargo te ofreciste y sacaste campito para mi y mis horrores gramaticales ¡Eres Un SOL! I Love To Much (Mi Ingles también es pesimo)….

Les dejo la frases en Italiano, Una chica se ofreció a ayudarme con esto….. Porfa si aun estas interesada Te necesito!

*hermosa... Mi chica hermosa.

1.- Tu sangre canta para mi, tu vida esta ligada a la mía, cometo error tras error buscándote, pero tu eres ahora mi faro ¿Que hiciste conmigo nena?

2.- Debería dejarte ir mi dulce tesoro, pero no puedo no puedes pedirle al diablo dejar ir su ángel.

Nos vemos en unas cuatro o cinco horas con el capitulo 26 y el regalo de Navidad de Isabella…

Aryam Shields Masen…


	26. Navidad II Parte

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la Sra Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyo esta historia…

.

Nota Capitulo MA si no toleran el sexo por favor no lo lean..

.

…**Navidad II Parte…**

**.**

**Recomendación Musical**

**-Slave 4 You, Toxic…Britney Spears-**

**.**

El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente. (Gustave Flaubert)

Mire a Edward preguntándole con la mirada si él la había invitado, pero el azul flama que sus ojos me mostraban me decían que no estaba muy feliz de ver a esa mujer aquí.

En ese momento, Benjamín dio una disculpa muda antes de retirarse.

—Querido —dijo acercándose a Edward mientras contoneaba sus caderas la muy Zor… él volteo la cara para que su beso fuese en el aire, detrás de ella pude ver a la misma señora que la acompañaba en la gala del GEA.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Rosalie? —dijo con voz fuerte e intimidante tratando por todos los medios que su mal genio no se saliera de su cause, me imagino que por que el señor McCarthy estaba cerca.

—Vine aquí a despedirme…. —dijo riendo— Sabia que Jasper también estaría aquí, es como un perro rastrero ¿no?

Alice estaba que le saltaba a la yugular y no era para menos, Jasper se apretó el puente de la nariz y entrego a Nico a su mujer en una pobre excusa de intentar calmarla.

—Bien, ya puedes marcharte —respondió, su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo —Igual podías llamar o enviar un texto,

—Quería despedirme personalmente de tan buenos —sonrió—amigos.

Jasper se aclaró la garganta —Como dice Edward ya te has despedido, puedes retirarte.

—Shh… No estoy hablando contigo corazón —Jasper apretó sus manos en puños cuando ella llego a su lado —Edward y yo tenemos... Cosas que finiquitar.

V me miraba sin entender, Jasper solo negaba y Emmett McCarthy nos miraba a todos con una mueca burlona. ¿_Qué podría estar pasando por su mente?_

—Tu y yo no tenemos que finiquitar nada —dijo Edward entre dientes antes de caminar hacia ella tomándola de manera nada sutil del brazo y caminando hasta la salida de la sala de estar. Lo mire a los ojos cuando paso justo por mi lado —Vuelvo en un momento Cara…

Él no podía pretender que yo me quedara de brazos cruzados con esa mujer allí.

Le di a Andy a V que estaba a mi lado y salí detrás de él caminando hasta llegar al estudio.

— ¿_Qué demonios quieres_? —Soltó él bruscamente —_Fui bastante claro la ultima vez que estuviste aquí Rosalie, volveremos a vernos cuando yo te necesite_ — ¡qué! Él no podía estar hablando en serio.

— ¿_Y se supone que yo debo obedecerte_?, _No te olvides de quien soy y que puedo llegar a ser._

—_No me retes Rosalie… Tú tomaste tu decisión y yo disfruto de lo que soy._

—_Es bueno saber que caíste como un perro _—dijo ella con voz burlona —_Esperaba mas de ti bestia_.

—_No sé de que hablas._

—_La amas_… —se burlo— _Aunque lo niegues sientes por ella mas de lo que se debe sentir por una Puta _—finalizó en tono despectivo.

— ¡Lárgate! —rugió cuando ella dijo lo que sea que haya dicho.

Rosalie dio una carcajada burlona y grotesca nada elegante para una mujer de su porte y belleza.

—_Caíste como el mas vil de los idiotas, pero mientras lo reconoces la lastimaras o la perderás como todo lo que tocas._

— ¡_Benjamín_! —grito temblando de ira, en ese momento logre visualizar como sus manos estaban hecha puños y sus nudillos se veían blanco, Benjamín apareció pálido y asustado me dio un seco asentimiento y entro al estudio dejando la puerta entre abierta—La señorita se retira acompáñala a ella y a su acompañante a la puerta y dile a los imbéciles de portería que su presencia no es bien recibida en este recinto.

— (1)Si torna da me … —Dijo en su fluido italiano.

—Primero divago en los nueve anillos del purgatorio —contesto.

—Sal de tu escondite. Maldita sea Isabella —su grito me hizo dar un brinco, entre a la habitación y levante mi barbilla observándola desafiante cuando di un paso dentro del estudio.

Ella volvió a reír burlona —Siempre serás mi juguete favorito, el que nunca dijo su palabra clave —trato de tocarlo una vez mas pero él se alejó.

— Benjamín acompáñala a la puerta. —dijo observando al pobre que parecía temblar ante sus palabras y expresión de furia.

—Señorita, ¿me acompaña? —dijo Benjamín tartamudeando, Rosalie se giro caminando hacia donde le mostraba Benjamín, pero al llegar a mi lado se detuvo.

—Te destruirá, te hará polvo, él es como un carroñero, su alma esta negada a amar por eso nuestro juego es tan placentero — ¿a eso se resumía todo a un juego? —lastimar, herir, el placer en el dolor… Cuando el acabe contigo seremos él, yo y mi cuarto de juegos… —finalizó guiñándome un ojo.

—Eso si yo lo permito —dije seriamente.

—Así que la gatita sabe jugar, lo veremos querida, pero recuerda (2)il tempo viene per chi sa aspettare —dijo antes de salir del estudio.

Camine vacilante hasta llegar a Edward que estaba sentado en el escritorio como si hubiese librado una gran batalla... —No se dará por vencida…

— ¿Te ama? —pregunte fuerte a pesar de que mi voz fue pequeña.

Edward río levantando su cabeza de forma burlona, tal cual como Rosalie lo había hecho antes —Creo que no la has escuchado claramente Isabella, Rosalie no ama… Ella lastima y a mi me gusta su forma de herir… ella es la mejor dando placer en el dolor…

—Yo te daré placer de otra manera Edward me has elegido a mi…

—Y no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de porque lo hice, cuando tu no puedes soportar la carga de mi mundo.

—Tienes mi amor que ha soportado muchas cosas Edward ¿Crees que no es suficiente dolor que mi corazón lata así por ti? —dije tomando su mano y colocándola justo sobre mi corazón —Te he entregado mi vida y ya no me importa si me amas o no, mi amor es suficiente para los dos, quieres dolor yo puedo soportarlo por ti —subí mis manos hasta colocarlas de lado a lado en sus mejillas —Quieres placer… Yo seré tu esclava —uní mis labios a los de él en un leve rose. Él emitió un profundo suspiro antes de empezar a besarme como solía hacerlo, con deseo apremiante y lujuria palpable, dejando que su lengua sometiera la mía y haciendo que mis bragas se empaparan solo por la presión que ejercían sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos en mi nuca.

—Perdón, señor… —Benjamín se quedo mudo cuando Edward dejo de besarme y con su mano lo alentó a seguir —Su visita ya se ha ido y Ángela le manda a informar que la cena ya esta lista —con mi dedo retire el labial que estaba en la boca de mi hombre.

—Dile a Ángela que avise a nuestros invitados y ya vamos hacia allá —respondió antes de capturar mi dedo y succionarlo en una promesa implícita… No podía dejarme caer tenia que darle mi regalo primero.

Salimos del estudio y llegamos hasta el comedor.

— ¿Andy? —pregunte a V que estaba sentada a mi lado.

—Dejo de luchar con Morfeo y se quedo profundamente dormida, Alice me ha ayudado a cambiarla y la hemos llevado con Nico a su cama.

Ángela entro junto con la chica que estaba laborando ese día dejando los platos sobre la mesa ya servidos.

La cena estuvo tranquila a pesar de la desagradable visita, la ira de Alice y las insinuaciones y miradas coquetas de V al señor culo lindo, al cual yo por mi parte trate de no mirarlo mucho ya que Edward tenia sus ojos puestos en mi, además estaba muy nerviosa pensando en el baile. Alec y Michael no habían venido lo cual me tenia algo triste pero no podía hacer que Alec eligiera entre su pareja o nosotras.

Después de la cena los hombres se disculparon y se retiraron al estudio a fumar un puro. Vi como V le daba un papel al señor McCarthy antes de que ellos se marcharan, Angela recogió la mesa junto con Salem una de las chicas que hasta ese día me daba por enterada que trabajaba en la casa.

Más tarde luego de desearnos Feliz Navidad Benjamín y Ángela se retiraron su casa en los jardines de la mansión.

Alice, V y Yo nos fuimos a la sala de estar, ellas querían subir y ayudarme a arreglar la habitación para el baile pero no podía hacer eso, No cuando sabia lo intimidante que podía ser ese lugar en primeras vistas, subimos a ver a los bebes dejando a V en la antesala tomando una copa de vino tinto, cuando bajamos Edward, Jasper estaban allí y el señor McCarthy ya se iba

Subí las escaleras cuando el señor McCarthy se despedía ofreciéndole a V llevarla hasta su casa mientras Jasper y Edward se despedían, Alice se acercó a mi giñando un ojo y entregándome una cajita roja, fui hasta la habitación de Andy que estaba dormida y abrigada en su cunita, coloque la muñeca que le había comprado y un par de osos de Felpa que V y Alice le habían dado, sabia perfectamente que Edward no subiría enseguida era casi la una de la mañana pero aun era temprano para él, por lo que tenia dos horas para terminar de arreglar todo y calmar mis nervios que nuevamente salían al ruedo.

Me desvestí con parsimonia dejándome los aretes y el collar de diamantes que Edward me había dado por la mañana, camine hasta el baño y me di una ducha colocando especial interés en deslizar la esponja con jabón olor a fresas por partes estratégicas de mi cuerpo. Quería usar el jacuzzi pero no podía darme el lujo de no sentir si él decidía subir antes de la hora que yo tenia prevista, cubierta con un albornoz camine hasta la habitación del pánico encendiendo los diferentes inciensos y velas que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión.

Tomé la bolsa donde estaba el atuendo y la caja que Alice me había dado antes de subir. No pude evitar que toda la sangre se me subiese a la cabeza cuando vi la diminuta prenda de encaje roja y la nota que traía:

"_¡Son comestibles, por si se pone juguetón! mátalo nena! MT"_

Sonreí ante la nota y me desnude deslizando las minúsculas bragas sobre mis piernas y la micro falda tal como lo suponía parecía más un cinturón que una falda, tomé la camiseta y me la anudé al frente dejando mis pechos altos y mucho mas rellenos de lo que en verdad eran. Mi teléfono sonó desde la cama y lo cogí abriendo el mensaje era Alec.

"_Lo intenté… Lo lamento, feliz navidad mi niña te quiero, mañana iré a ver a la muñeca. Alec"_

Suspire y salí de la habitación del pánico sentándome frente al espejo del tocador ricé un poco mis cabellos dejándolo con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y me maquille con los tonos que V y Al, me habían sugerido. Una vez lista volví a la habitación y me dispuse a acomodar el sillón frente a la barra y una mesa donde coloque una copa de whiskey, conecte el I-pod a las bocinas, y me enfunde en los no tan preciosos tacones que usaría para el show, volví a suspirar poniéndome en manos de Jesús y los doce apóstoles, de Odín y todos sus dioses y de todos los súper héroes animados y no animados, me persigné rápidamente mirando el reloj en la pared cuando sentí unos fuertes pasos y como la puerta de la habitación principal se abría… había llegado el momento...

— ¿Isabella? —su voz fue suave, lo sentí caminar por la habitación que se encontraba en penumbra. y luego escuche como abría la puerta del baño buscándome.

—Estoy aquí... —mi voz salió temblorosa así que me obligue a respirar profundamente, pegue mi espalda a la barra metálica y lleve mis manos hacia atrás.

Mi respiración quedo atorada cuando lo vi... su traje negro se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo imposiblemente hermoso su cabello corto y su perfecta barba, su mirada intensa recorrió mi cuerpo fijándose en los zapatos de muerte que yo llevaba puestos, subió la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con mis ojos, saco su viperina lengua remojándose los labios y luego paso una mano por sus cabellos.

Su sonrisa sexi y ladina adorno su perfecto rostro — ¿Qué es todo esto nena? —dijo caminando dos pasos hacia mi…

—Su regalo de navidad mí Señor —susurré en voz sensual, mientras quitaba las manos del tubo, con un caminar lento y un contoneo de caderas, lo vi tragar fuertemente mientras me acercaba a él —siéntese y póngase cómodo— dije tomándolo de la corbata arrastrándolo hacía el sillón, Edward sonrió abriendo los botones de su saco y aflojándose la corbata mientras yo tomaba el vaso de whiskey que estaba sobre la mesa a su lado y se lo colocaba en su mano...

En el segundo siguiente me ubiqué en lo que sería mi posición inicial, accione el I-pod y la sensual melodía dio inicio...

_Sé que tal vez soy joven pero también tengo sentimientos_

_Y necesito hacer lo que siento_

_Pues déjame ir y sólo escucha_

Inicie el baile caminando lentamente alrededor de la barra, acariciándola suavemente mientras la música inundaba mis sentidos, dejándome llevar por la música di vuelta recordando los pasos que V había marcado para mí y pegue mi trasero a la barra deslizándolo de arriba abajo, dejando una mano sobre mi cabeza que acariciaba el tubo a medida que yo descendía con suavidad, esa era la técnica, rozar, acariciar, imaginar que era él y que la barra era una extensión de su cuerpo.

_Todos ustedes me ven como si fuera una nena pequeña_

_Bien, ¿pensaron alguna vez que estaría bien para mí caminar en este mundo?_

_Siempre diciendo nena no camines en el resplandor_

_Bien, estoy tratando de encontrar por qué_

_Porque bailar es lo que amo._

Volví a girar sobre el tubo tomando el impulso para el primer giro y quedar colgada de la barra V había dicho algo de esto, le había nombrado, creo que era un giro en ascenso. Aferré mis manos al metal y me impulse tratando de quedar lo mas alta posible y descendiendo con suavidad y sensualidad con mi pierna derecha enrollada del tubo, al llegar al final de este quede agachada completamente con mis piernas abiertas hacia él, baje mi cabeza haciendo que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro y luego la giré en un sexi movimiento, cuando alcé la mirada me encontré con el par de gemas azules que me encantaban, estaban encandiladas como las flamas de una hoguera.

_Tenlo, tenlo (oh)_

_Tenlo, tenlo (oh)_

_Tenlo, tenlo (oh)_

Jadee imitando el tono que sonaba en la canción, a lo que Edward respondió con un gruñido que conocía perfectamente, se estaba excitando… Me separe del metal moviendo mis caderas y mi vientre de un lado a otro para él mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza, giré sobre mi cuerpo dándole una buena vista de cómo se movía mi trasero y di el único paso que me separaba del tubo, me preparé para el siguiente salto para el cual debía quedar trepada en la barra a una altura considerable, cuando lo conseguí me di por satisfecha.

_Yo sé que me llegada por que_

_Puedo llegar tímida_

_Pero me siento hablando, siento bailando_

_Cuando veo ese chico_

_Que es práctico, que es lógico_

Arquee mi espalda sosteniéndome solamente con mis piernas moviendo mis manos en una técnica árabe tan vieja como la misma biblia, mientras conectaba mis ojos con los suyos amaba ver su deseo por mí, la satisfacción que le daba mi regalo, verlo allí sentado bebiendo de su whiskey con la corbata al lado de su pecho y su erección marcada en sus pantalones, lo cual me hacía sentir victoriosa.

_A quién diablos le importa_

_Todo lo que sé es que soy muy feliz_

_Cuando bailas allí_

_Soy una esclava por ti_

_No puedo tenerlo, no puedo controlarlo_

_Soy una esclava por ti_

_No lo negaré, no estoy tratando de esconderlo (bebé)_

Coloqué mis dos manos en el metal y suspendiéndome hasta quedar ahora apoyada por mis brazos, mientras la música seguía sonando yo trataba de parecer lo más segura posible y a la vez natural, no era una tarea fácil. Di otro giro colgada de la barra hasta caer agachada en el suelo, me erguí levantando mi trasero provocativamente y volví a pegar mi espalda al tubo ascendiendo pegada a él. En mi mente había una sola imagen que me prendía: la barra era su cuerpo contra el mío.

_Bebé, ¿no quieres bailar sobre mi?_

_(Solo quiero bailar junto a ti)_

_En otro tiempo y lugar_

_Oh bebé, ¿no quieres bailar sobre mi?_

_(Estás listo)_

_De atrás (vamos)_

_Como te gusta (si) ahora mírame_

_Tenlo, tenlo (oh)_

Un giro más sosteniéndome solo de mis brazos acariciando la barra metálica hasta caer al suelo, quedé de espaldas a él. Moví mi trasero imitando unas embestidas al ritmo de la música y di un giro más, en esto consistía este baile, en girar, en rozar... en seducir y disfrutar, su mirada tan penetrante lanzando llamas como siempre, era él, su poder la manera en la instaba mi cuerpo a bailar a seguir seduciendo, doblegando mis fuerzas, haciéndome sentir, la música, el baile, todo... Mi demostración de amor y entrega total.

_(¿Te gusta? Oh wow) (se siente bien)_

—Desnúdate... —Su maldita voz aniquila bragas me hizo trastabillar, suspire fuertemente y negué con la cabeza mientras volví a girar, lo vi desabrochar su cinturón y dejar el vaso en la mesa. Tragué grueso cuando libero su erección, su coronilla ya se encontraba húmeda por su excitación —Entonces sigue bailando para mi nena... Pero cuando termines... Dejare tus huesos reducidos a polvo — ¡Dios otra promesa! levante mi mirada a sus ojos... Si quería terminar debía mirar sus ojos no su erección.

_Realmente quiero bailar esta noche contigo_

_(No puedo hacer nada)_

_Realmente quiero hacer lo que tú quieras_

_(Siento que me voy a permitir ir)_

_Realmente quiero bailar esta noche contigo_

_(Quiero verte)_

_Realmente quiero hacer lo que tú quieras_

_(Uh uh uh)_

Coloqué mis manos nuevamente en la barra, estaban sudando y concentré toda mi atención en la música en la sensualidad que Britney destilaba trate de recordar algún paso de uno de los videos que las chicas me había obligado a ver pero nada llegaba a mi mente, el incienso parecía haberse evaporado y solo estaba la imagen de la dura, gruesa y larga erección de mi hombre... Mi vagina clamaba por ella y Mi sub se revolcaba en su cama diciendo que me dejara de tonterías me inclinara frente a él y llevara su dureza a mi boca.

_Bebé, ¿no quieres bailar sobre mi?_

_(Solo quiero bailar junto a ti)_

_En otro tiempo y lugar_

_Oh bebé, ¿no quieres bailar sobre mi?_

_(Estás listo)_

_De atrás (vamos)_

_Como te gusta (si) ahora mírame_

Acaricié mi abdomen mordiendo mi labio mientras veía el movimiento de sus brazos, estaba acariciándose... Cristo, quería matarme viva, volví a suspirar y me sujeté nuevamente a la barra jadeando un poco... Provocación mujer... Provocación, sin dejar de moverme contra la barra solté el botón de la micro falda de Jean y deje que descendiera por mis pies y jadeaba para él mientras sus ojos me consumían.

—Sigue nena —me alentó— ¡oh, por Cristo! Malditas y preciosas bragas— su mano continuaba acariciando su miembro.

¡_Por un demonio_! ¡_No mires o todo se irá al caño_! —gritó mi Sub.

Moví mis caderas circularmente, mis ojos encontrados en los de él, di una vuelta sobre mi misma ¡maldición! estaba improvisando no podía recodar lo que venía, mi mente estaba fija en él en su mano... El maldito estaba jugando sucio, me detuve abruptamente cuando su boca rugió, un gemido que hizo sentí que mi pobre corazón iba a explotar.

—Baila... No te detengas, sigue bailando —con la respiración acelerada, me separe del tubo moviendo mis brazos y mis caderas mientras miraba sus orbes, todo era putamente sensual y fantástico.

_Soy una esclava por ti_

_No puedo tenerlo, no puedo controlarlo_

_Soy una esclava por ti_

_No lo negaré, no estoy tratando de esconderlo (bebé)_

Di un nuevo giro sobre mi y me giré dándole la espalda nuevamente alzando mi culo a su vista mientras descendía suavemente hasta tomar con mis manos nuevamente el metal y girar moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados, podía sentir las gotas de sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo y no sabía si era por excitación o cansancio, me encontraba excitada a limites nunca antes vistos, mi centro palpitaba por él, mi espalda nuevamente quedo recta y alineada con la barra de metal y me deslice por ella quedando agachada en el suelo. Podía sentir como las bragas se empapaban con mi lubricación.

_Tenlo, tenlo (oh)_

_Tenlo, tenlo (oh)_

Subí las manos a mi cabeza contoneando mis caderas, moviendo mis manos por mis muslos, subiendo por mi vientre acariciando mis pechos suavemente hasta y siguiendo un camino hasta mi cuello… Mirándolo incitándolo el fuego vivo en sus orbes... Su cuerpo se tensiono y lo vi levantarse como un toro furioso, camino hacia mí y yo camine hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda quedo nuevamente completamente pegada al frio metal, moví mis caderas circularmente antes de tomarlo por los dos lados de la corbata y estampar mi boca en la de él.

_Soy una esclava por ti_

_No puedo tenerlo, no puedo controlarlo_

_Soy una esclava por ti_

_No lo negaré, no estoy tratando de esconderlo (bebé)_

Mi columna entera choco contra la barra de vertical pole mientras las manos de Edward me quemaban como si fuesen brazas ardientes tomo mis muslos impulsándome para que mis piernas se entrelazaran en su cintura, su mano subió hasta acariciar mi trasero colándose entre mis minúsculas braguitas, estaba perdida extasiada en el beso sin tregua que nuestras bocas estaban dándose las cuales eran una mezcla y hacían la perfecta sincronía entre la exigencia y la agresividad. Era lo que nos rodeaba pasión y lujuria desenfrenada un hombre capaz de arrasar todo con su presencia, una mujer capaz de ir al mismo infierno por entregarle paz, sentí como las bragas eran desprendidas de mi de un tirón y como Edward movía sus labios besando mi barbilla, estire mi cuello para que sus labios descendieran mientras sus caderas me envestían sin penetrarme aun, me agarre de sus hombros y busque sus labios pero él me los negó, sus dedos trazaron líneas sobre mis pliegues, me estaba quedando sin aire cuando sentí la cabeza de su miembro alinearse con mi entrada ardiente y deseosa de él, impulsó sus caderas hacia adelante y me penetro hasta el fondo podría jurar que tocaba el cuello de mi matriz, de mi boca broto un gemido fuerte y agónico su boca cubrió la mía succionando, mordiendo y apresando mientras sus manos me deslizaban sobre su extensión.

Sus besos volvieron a descender hasta el valle de mis pechos—bella, mia bella ragazza —con su boca los saco de la camisita y Los lamió y pellizcó. Los mordió y los tomo, con hambre voraz consumiéndome con cada succión.

—Edward —lo llame con voz ronca —por favor —hale sus cabellos haciendo que el levantara su rostro —Mas… —mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás ante el exquisito rose de nuestros cuerpos— ¡Dios!...

—Edward —bufo como cada vez que nombraba a Dios en nuestros Encuentros, el gimió embistiéndome —Mi nombre es Edward…

—Edw… Ahh, ahh…-

—Tan estrecha… Para mi nena… Mi nena bonita, me aprietas como un puño, eres un perfecto guante para mi —sus jadeos entrecortados, mi respiración a mil por segundo mientras mi vientre dolía fuertemente —tú —su respiración era sosegada como la mía —Y yo —beso— estamos hechos —embestida—para ser uno —mordió mi cuello —eres —iba a matarme —Y serás por siempre… ¡mía!... —gimió— Dilo succionó mi labio superior y lamió el inferior. Luego me mordió, mordió y tiró de el, haciendo que mi cuerpo se tambaleara.

—Tuya —Gemí y acaricie su cabello —por siempre—lo hice mirarme— mi Dios… Mi amo, el único en mi —respondí buscando sus labios mientras me besaba y sentía como su miembro entraba cada vez mas fuertemente en mi, jadeos, gemidos y pequeñas maldiciones, nuestros cuerpos golpeando una con otro a pesar de que aun estábamos vestidos, el deseo inundando nuestros cuerpos, la adrenalina recorriendo cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, el I-pod reproducía otra canción ahora Toxic… Narcótico, Toxico… Él…

—Vente para mi nena, córrete, exprímeme, ordéñame —mis manos trataban inútilmente de agarrarme de algún lugar y sus manos se aferraban en mis caderas ayudándome a impulsarme sobre él mis piernas cerradas sobre su trasero, aun medio vestidos en un abismo de pasión desenfrenada, un par de embestidas mas y me deje ir mientras las maldiciones brotaban de la boca de Edward y rugía como animal salvaje.

Cuando los espasmos dejaron de recorrer mi cuerpo aferre mis manos a su espalda y deje que mi cabeza se recostara en su hombro.

Sentía los ojos pesados mientras Edward con una mano en mi espalda y la otra debajo de mi trasero, trataba de calmarse ya que respiraba casi tan agitadamente como yo, podía sentir su corazón latir desaforado contra el mío… Luche contra todos, contra mis fuerzas, sacando todo lo que aun quedaba en mí, pero el día estaba cobrándome factura una muy elevada.

La cena…

Los ensayos…

Rosalie…

El baile…

Sin poder evitarlo segundos después caí en la inconsciencia.

…Los rayos del sol que se filtraban por la pared de vidrio me golpearon directamente en el rostro, estaba boca abajo entre las sabanas de seda vino tinto, levante mi cuerpo mirando primero hacia un lado de la cama en donde localice mi ropa de anoche.

—Hasta que despiertas… —la voz fue baja ronca y susurrante—buenos días Dolcezza.

—Buenos… —me gire para encontrarme con él y si que eran buenos… días… trague grueso cuando vi a Edward que estaba sentado en la parte baja de la cama en el mismo sillón donde había estado anoche mientras yo bailaba.

Sentí como los colores subían a mi cabeza, mientras mis ojos miraban cada parte de su piel… Él estaba desnudo y en su mano tenia una copa de whisky la misma copa que yo le había dado anoche…

— ¿Qué… Que hora es?

—Temprano para muchos, tarde para otros —bebió de la copa—todo depende para que deseas saber la hora, por ahora… mejor… porque no levantas ese lindo coño que tienes y vienes a mi Isabella —su voz era baja y susurrante, sensualmente adictiva—Anoche no terminaste tu regalo.

Anoche… ¡Me había quedado dormida en su hombro! con su cuerpo aun anclado en mi.

—Ven… Gatea a mi principessa —me levante de la cama gateando hasta llegar a él plenamente consiente que podía ver mi trasero expuesto al aire por el espejo empotrado en la pared de la cabecera.

Sonrió, sexi y pícaramente antes de llevar la copa a su boca mientras yo llegaba hasta el final de la cama y solo entonces fui consiente de la erección de mi hombre.

—Sabes tesoro, no puedes bailar como anoche y esperar que un hombre como yo se rinda con un solo asalto… —sonrió pagado de si mismo —y que… si bien lo comparamos con otras ocasiones no resulto satisfactorio del todo, ya que… falto la conclusión del mismo… Ven aquí Isabella tienes una deuda que saldar—palmeo su pierna a la vez que colocaba el vaso en la mesa y con la otra mano acariciaba su erección —de chico me daba asco hacerlo yo mismo —mis ojos y mi anatomía entera estaba tensa y fija en solo un lugar de su cuerpo, su brillante, dura y potente erección —Estoy insatisfecho Isabella… A pesar del fabuloso baile de anoche te quiero aquí ¡ahora! —rugió haciéndome pegar un salto de la cama —ven nena, has sido una nena muy mala al quedarte dormida y tengo ganas de unos azotes… —su otra mano toco su barbilla —pero no puedo azotarte así que no hagas mi deseo mas alargado, ven aquí —me baje de la cama llegando hasta él —mírate en el espejo —susurro antes de que yo me girara y él mordiera uno de mis glúteos —¿estás excitada cariño?, porque tus pezones me dicen que estas casi tan excitada como yo, con la diferencia que yo estoy muy frustrado —su dedo recorrió mi columna haciéndome sisear por el dolor cuando toco una parte especifica —¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a soportar por mi Isabella? —volvió a apretar ese lugar en mi columna.

—Soy tu esclava… —dije y gemí cuando el repitió la acción. Mierda dolía debía tener un lindo morado allí de cuando él me empujo contra la barra, sus manos se despegaron de mi cuerpo, vi a través del espejo como sacaba los hielos de su bebida y luego los colocaba en donde dolía —Ohh— gemí, mas por el frio que por la presión que ejercía en esa área, el hielo tatuó dibujos inexistentes en mi espalda hasta la curvatura de mi trasero en donde él lo soltó y acaricio levemente mi trasero subiendo hasta que vi a través del espejo sus manos en mis caderas trazando un camino hacia mis pechos, cuando llego justo a la parte baja su lengua acaricio mi columna lamiendo el área lastimada.

—Siéntate en mis piernas Dolcezza —me senté sobre sus rodillas, él abarco mis pechos con sus manos —perfectos, ¿quieres medir el dolor en el placer Isabella?… Anoche dijiste que tú podías darme lo que necesitaba…

—Y —trague grueso para que mi voz no fallara —y puedo hacerlo señor…

—Bien… Prepárate, recuesta tu espalda en mi pecho —lo hice dejando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él continuaba masajeando mis pechos en un ritmo normal ni muy suave ni muy brusco, tenia su erección entre mis nalgas e internamente pedía que no se le ocurriera meterse en mi trasero nuevamente, era placentero no lo voy a negar pero también era muy doloroso —muero por azotarte mi nena… —y yo haría todo por él…

Coloque mis manos sobre las suyas y las aparte de mis pechos me levante de sus piernas inclinando mi trasero hacia él y apoyando mis manos en la estructura de madera de la cama —Si es su placer, hágalo señor.

—Por amor a todo lo sagrado, no me tientes —su lengua lamio la cicatriz en mi trasero —No hagas algo de lo cual puedes arrepentirte…

—Por favor…

—¿Quieres esto nena? —Asentí—Abre tus piernas preciosa —abrí un poco mis piernas y salte cuando su mano acaricio mi raja desde atrás, mojando sus dedos con mi lubricación, saco su mano de mi y lo sentí chupar sus dedos causando otro estremecimiento y fue cuando lo sentí… El primer azote llego sin advertencia mi cuerpo tembló nuevamente pero no fue de ira o rabia… había algo mas, estos azotes no eran como los primeros que me había dado, ni como el látigo eran… un nuevo azote me saco de mi divagues —inclínate un poco mas —dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda baja —Compláceme pequeña— ¡maldito manipulador! Y maldito mi cuerpo por obedecerlo —Abre mas tus piernas —Y por Cristo que lo hice —el otro azote fue diferente fue muy cerca de mi entrada sus dedos anular y índice casi golpearon mi clítoris y no pude evitar el gemido que bramo de mi interior —me gusta el color rojo en tu trasero —se inclino hasta volverme a morder y volvió a azotarme…

Ahora entendía el concepto de que en el dolor esta el placer, por muy retorcido que pareciese mi cuerpo pedía por mas, sus manos subieron a mis caderas —Ven —me dejo nuevamente sentada en sus rodillas —Siente como estoy nena… ¿Eso no te ha dolido verdad?

Negué lentamente.

— ¿Te gusto? —su mano se coló hasta acariciar mi clítoris nuevamente.

—Edward…

—Respóndeme —dejo mis piernas abiertas dejando mi coño expuesto al espejo.

—Sí… — ¡Y fue así como la maldita masoquista que habitaba en mi y sin ningún pudor respondió!

Su otra mano tanteo la mesa — ¿Las recuerdas? Dijo mostrándome el par de pinzas… ¿era normal que mi cuerpo se estremeciera tanto? rápidamente coloco cada una de las pinzas en mis pezones y luego apretó mi clítoris haciéndome gritar de dolor cuando me di cuenta que había otra pinza presionando mi botón del placer.

— ¡Diablos!

—A tus órdenes preciosa… —podía ver su rostro sobre mi cuello a través de espejo —Cuando sientas que no puedas más… Di tu palabra de seguridad — ¡_primero muerta_! lo vi meter sus dedos en la copa y luego trazar mi clavícula, mis ojos trataban de observar lo que él hacia a pesar de la terrible presión que tenían mis partes nobles sus dedos se colaron en mi centro y me penetro con dos de ellos suavemente los dos dedos que habían estado dentro de su copa y que estaban fríos por el licor fue introduciendo centímetro a centímetro, frio y calor haciéndome arquear mi espalda mientras sus labios quitaban el rastro de whisky que habían hecho sus dedos —Tan malditamente hermosa —mordió mi hombro sin dejar de penetrarme con sus dedos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que mis gemidos se hicieran presentes, y el Tsunami en mi torrente sanguíneo empezar a avanzar más a prisa, haciéndome gemir y bufar cuando sus dedos salieron de mí con rapidez — ¿Te gusta esto nena? —Me tomo de las caderas y ubico su miembro en mi entrada deslizándome suavemente hasta que él estuvo completamente dentro de mi… —Somos malditamente perfectos juntos nena—podía ver lo rojo que estaban mis pezones y casi ya no soportaba el latente dolor de mi clítoris cuando retiro la pinza.

—Vamos a movernos juntos tesoro, trata de seguir mi ritmo —susurro succionando el lóbulo de mi oreja —No me sobrepases, ni juegues con mis limites, tu has hecho una concesión y es mi deber hacer otra —asentí mientras empezaba a rotar sus caderas —pega tu espalda a mi pecho bebé —hice lo que me pidió mientras el vaivén comenzaba —te sientes tan bien, ohh por Cristo —sus caderas impulsaban las mías y cuando él subía yo bajaba, ya no estaba su rabia era solo el sentir de las pieles y los roses de nuestros genitales juntos, podía ver todas sus expresiones por el espejo, como su vena se contraía y la manera en que sus ojos me observaban, subió una de sus manos sin dejar de moverse hasta aferrar mi pezón y sus labios volvieron a apresar el lóbulo de mi oreja, su mano acariciando mi cabello mientras las embestidas subían de intensidad, remplazando el cálido rose por un fuego abrazador entre ambos. Edward bajo sus manos hundiéndolas en mí mientras se recostaba aun más en el sofá y movía sus caderas de forma apremiante, arquee mi espalda separándome de su pecho mientras escuchaba sus gruñidos en mi cuello y de mi boca salían jadeos entrecortados.

— ¡Maldición! —gruño entre dientes cuando empecé a usar en el la técnica de Kegel —eso es mi nena apriétame tesoro mas, maldita sea mas, dime que me sientes nena… Dímelo —ordeno.

—Te siento… Maldición si que te siento…

—Eso es bonita… No vayas a correrte. Apriétame nena —volví a contraer mi pelvis —Si, si, si, si… más, dame más…

— Edward, permíteme llegar por favor, lo necesito…-

— ¡NO! —rugió y volvió a aminorar su velocidad.

— ¡Por favor! —Lloriquee —Por favor mas rápido —quería ser yo la que llevase el ritmo pero sus manos atadas a mis caderas como ancla me lo impedían, él volvió a acelerar violentamente.

—Así bebe… Así nena…

—Si maldición así… Déjame correrme por favor —sentía los espasmos en mi vientre a punto de explotar, el dolor de mis pezones el placer del rose interno, su aroma a almizcle mesclado con sudor…

Iba a matarme… a enloquecerme, mi orgasmo anunciando la detonación con o sin su permiso los latigazos de energía que inundaban mi cuerpo avecinando que esta tormenta fundiría todas y cada una de mis neuronas… o las pocas que quedaban de ellas, con mi ultime ápice de fuerza lo apreté tan fuerte, tan intenso que le costaba moverse, gruño, maldijo gimió y la espiral que azotaba mi cuerpo en cada envestida lo aprisiono aun mas reventando cuando mi burbuja se exploto en mil pedazos, el clímax arraso con mi voluntad, mi fuerza y la del hombre tras de mi. Su cuerpo entero convulsiono vibrando mientras él aullaba como lobo herido antes de encajar sus dientes en la curvatura de mi cuello y su semen inundaba mis entrañas

Placer/Dolor….

_._

_._

_._

La navidad había pasado junto con el Año Nuevo y yo tenia ya dos semanas sin ver a mis amigos, bueno a Mike, Alec había venido después de Noche Buena para traer los obsequios de Andy, cuando le pregunte sobre Michael él me dijo simplemente que no lo había convencido, suspire y abrace a mi mejor amigo mientras él se apoyaba en mi.

—_Está tan extraño Isabella, de un tiempo para acá no es él, todo le parece mal, todo le molesta._

— _¿Sabes si tiene algún problema? —pregunte sin entender la reacción de Michael_

—_No le he preguntado, la hipoteca esta paga, el negocio va bien, es simplemente como si algo le faltara._

—_Como si Andy le faltara —dije sabiendo que era eso, Alec asintió. _

—_Hace mucho que no somos pareja —No pude evitar que los colores se me subieran a la cabeza, Alec peino sus cabellos negros y se levanto... —Debo irme muñeca —beso mis cabellos y se fue... _

Desde ese entonces no había tenido noticias de ellos y esperaba de todo corazón que ambos estuviesen bien.

Alice y Jasper estaban en Milán, era la primera semana del nuevo año y Edward estaba con todos los tramites de mis documentos y los de Andy para poder irnos al lugar donde él vivía, ahora que Emmett McCarthy seria el encargado de Masen Corp., Edward se veía mas relajado, habíamos intimado un par de veces mas pero nada parecido a lo que había sucedido _esa _mañana, él había sido suave, me había susurrado muchas palabras en italiano, había hecho un camino de besos húmedos sobre mi cuerpo, succionando y lamiendo cada pedazo de piel que sus labios tocaban, sus embestidas habían sido lentas mientras me miraba a los ojos... Sin juguetes, sin prisas habíamos sido solo él y yo, y por primera vez yo había sentido más que su lujuria volcánica y su deseo abrazador...

— ¿En que piensas pervertida? —V me había tirado uno de los muñecos de goma de Andy haciendo que mi pequeña riera como si no hubiese mañana.

—En que va ser muy duro despegarme de ti… de ustedes… Mike, Alec —le devolví el muñeco y ella lo esquivo magistralmente.

—Sí... Ya te creí —cargo a Andy sentándola en sus piernas —Tu madre cree que soy estúpida, seguro estaba pensando en la anaconda que tu futuro padre tiene entre las piernas.

— ¡V!

— ¡Qué! —Me miro sorprendida —Sabes Andy ellos creen que gobiernan el mundo, pero hay que dejarlos que se lo crean, igual las que usamos las dos partes del cerebro somos nosotras —se acercó al oído de Andy —_Aunque entre tu y yo, creo que a tu madre se le fundió una_.

—Dame a mi hija —dije riendo quitando a Andy de sus piernas y dejándola en la alfombra jugando con los muñecos de felpa.

Jane entro a la habitación con la compota que había mandado a buscar para Andy.

—Tardaste —le dije alzando una ceja y riendo para que no lo viese como un reclamo.

—Lo siento es que… —se revolvió las manos nerviosas entregándome la compota y la cuchara.

—Es que... — la alentó V.

—El señor — se callo.

—Edward esta abajo —pase a Andy a V levantándome del suelo para salir a verlo, se supone que hoy le entregaban los pasaportes.

—Señora yo creo que no es conveniente que usted… —fue entonces cuando escuche.

—_Ella no ira contigo a ninguna parte_.

— ¿Ese es Michael? —pregunto V arqueando sus cejas, le di la compota a Jane y salí de la habitación bajando las escaleras rápidamente, podían escucharse los gritos de parte de Michael y Edward no se dejaba intimidar su tono de voz era duro y hasta cruel.

—¡Si lo haces juro que llevare esto a los tribunales! —bramo Mike dejándome paralizada a mitad de las escaleras yo podía verlos pero ellos estaban tan absortos el uno con el otro que no me habían visto. Edward se dio media vuelta en dirección al estudio ignorándolo completamente —Tu no eres nadie, me entiendes nadie, no te permitiré que te la lleves, no puedes elegir en su vida — Michael lo siguió.

—Tu bien lo has dicho es su vida — dijo sin voltear a verlo.

— ¡Su vida y una mierda! —Grito Michael colérico —Tu no eres nadie en su vida ni en la vida de mi pequeña —Edward se giro a mitad del corredor sus ojos gritaban peligro el mar estaba revuelto y el volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

— ¿Tu pequeña? —Su voz a pesar de la furia que podía notarse en la entonación fue baja —No me hagas reír Michael... Que cómodo no. tu Pequeña, se te llena la voz diciendo esas estúpidas palabras.

—Por favor Michael vámonos —dijo Alec del cual no me había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento tomándolo del brazo.

Mike se soltó del amarre de Alec —Tú no te metas Alec, por tu culpa él piensa llevárselas.

— ¡Mi culpa! —Edward rio —es mas fácil culpar a los demás de las malas decisiones que tomas ¿no Michael?, te hace las cargas mas llevaderas, como fue culpa de una pobre chiquilla que te acostaras con ella, fue culpa de tu padre que la dejaras sola y embarazada —retrocedí mientras veía la cara de mi amigo palidecer— Fue culpa de tu familia que huyeras —Edward empezó a acercarse a él —Fue culpa de otra chiquilla que se te haya arrebatado lo que creías tuyo —deje de respirar— y es mi maldita culpa que yo quiera separarte de ella, ¡cuando el único maldito culpable de todo has sido tú! —gritó señalándolo con su dedo índice.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada... Nada!

—No, pero si me sé una historia ¿Quieres que te la cuente?

—No eres quien para infiltrarte en mi vida…

—Ni tu para inmiscuirte en la mia Michael, quizás yo no se nada pero es fácil deducirlo, tu padre se dio cuenta de tus inclinaciones —subió las manos haciendo teatro— que su único hijo estudiara estética... No, No podíamos hacerle eso al gran Andrés Newton, entonces fue fácil para ti buscar a una chiquilla idiota que creyera en ti, una chiquilla con la moral tan baja y tan necesitada de amor que con un par de palabras lindas te entrego su corazón, fue tan fácil que…

—Cállate.

— ¡No! —Edward gimió embravecido— Fue fácil para ti invitarla a un asqueroso motel y arrebatarle su virtud para luego darte cuenta que preferías ser ¡tú al que embistieran!

Michael se inclino a darle un golpe a Edward pero él lo esquivo fácilmente.

—Conociste a Alec y él te hizo decidir, hablaste con la pobre chiquilla y le dijiste que no eras mas que un maricon sin remedio y entonces ella desapareció, hasta que Alec aparentemente de buena fe la encontró y le dio cobijo —Mike intento golpearlo nuevamente pero fue un certero golpe de Edward en su estomago el que lo hizo retroceder agarrándose la parte golpeada — ¿Te cuento como termino la historia pedazo de imbécil? fuiste tan cobarde que preferiste mantenerte en silencio y dejar que una pobre chiquilla fuese como un cordero al matadero por algo que debías resolver tú.

—No sabes nada…

—El que no sabe nada eres tú… Escúchame bien, Isabella y yo nos iremos al finalizar el mes a Italia y si quieres ir a los tribunales tengo una plaza de abogados dispuesta a acabarte.

—Esa niña es mi hija tu no me la vas a apartar de mi lado—la forma en como salieron las palabras me hizo quedarme de piedra y entonces entendí todo… La repulsión de Bree, su afán porque saliéramos de la casa de Alec, la reacción cuando conoció a Michael, la noche que los encontré discutiendo y la desesperación de mi amiga de dejar a su bebe a mi cargo.

—Eso no es cierto —dije mirando a los tres hombres frente a mi —Dime que no es cierto Alec —Mi amigo bajo la cabeza— Michael —Mi amigo me miro con ojos tristes.

—Anda se hombre por primera vez en tu patética existencia y dile la verdad — Edward lo miro con desprecio —Anda ¡díselo! —Ordeno.

Mire a mi amigo negando con la cabeza —Lo siento... De verdad lo siento…

—No —dije fuerte.

—Yo soy el padre de Andy…

.

.

.

Primero que todo aclaro NO SE NADA DE VERTICAL POLE! Asiq ue lo que vieron allí arriba es una mezcla rara entre los muchos videos que vi por youtube, los videos de las coreografias de Britney y Shakira y algo de mi loca cabeza…. Agradezco eterna e infinitamente a Manne Leyton (Mannevandeker) por ayudarme a aclarar las ideas que tenia para este baile que fue jodidamente difícil para mi, espero no ofender a las que ded verdad saben hacerlo y también les recuerdo que ella solo tuvo un par de días para medio practicar (no es que sea profesional)… Una vez aclarado este punto

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa Vieron como soy de linda! Les dije unas horas y aquí esta …. Las adoro chicas gracias mil gracias por todo, se que muchas se preguntan porque no traduzco enseguida las frases en italiano colocarlas al lado crearía un corte en la historia por eso va hasta abajo mil gracias a todas ustedes que me animan, les cuento que muy probablemente tengan que enyesarme la mano es la izquierda pero igual es algo molesto para escribir así que solo ténganme paciencia… Una vez mas Mil GRACIAS a Mi nena Ginette Bri Gb por sacar tiempo entre sus mil ocupaciones y arreglar mi desastre gramatical.. Besos y espero que nos podamos ver pronto

A Rosalie Dice:

1: Tú volverás a mí

2. El tiempo llega para los que esperan

Extrañaron que el hermoso no hablara su idioma de cuna…

Aryam Shields Masen


	27. El Principio del Final

**Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, yo solo me atribuyo la historia.**

**.**

…_**::: El perdón y el olvido son la armadura que te protegen de las bajezas del destino:::…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**El Principio del Final…**

—Repite lo que acabas de decir —dije con voz temblorosa mientras bajaba los últimos escalones de la escalera.

—Andy es mi hija —Dijo Michael mirándome, sus ojos se veían abatidos, mire a Alec de soslayo tenía la cabeza gacha y movía su pie de un lado a otro. —Yo lo siento Isabella... yo-

— ¿¡Lo sientes!? —dije entre dientes, sin poder evitar una sonrisa sardónica de mi parte— ¡Lo sientes! —me pare frente a él — ¡Qué demonios es lo que sientes! —Grite— ¿haber engañado a Bree?, ¿haber jugado con ella?, ¿embarazarla?, ¿!hacerla sufrir!? —Sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas.

—Isabella yo...-

— !TÚ!, tú eres un maldito hijo de puta!

— No es así... —Michael alzo su voz un par de octavas— No puedes hablar de lo que no sabes... ¡De lo que no entiendes! —expresó con desesperación.

—Tú solo tienes que tratar de entender cómo-

— ¿Qué es lo que debo entender Alec? —me gire mirando los ojos azules de Alec Vulturi— ¿qué me engañaste?, ¿qué ambos jugaron conmigo?¿O que mi mejor amiga está muerta por la culpa de este…? —no encontraba calificativos que quedara a la altura de lo que en estos momentos me hacía sentir Michael.

—Yo trate de hablar con ella, yo intente —Mike camino hacia mí y yo retrocedí dos pasos.

—Intentaste... —dije sarcástica— ¿Que intentaste Michael? ¡Ahora entiendo el afan de Bree siempre me decía que debíamos irnos de tu casa Alec!.

—Yo solo quise hacer lo mejor para todos —señaló mi amigo— Que Bree y tú tuviesen un hogar para cuando la pequeña llegara, además Michael merecía conocer a su hija.

— ¿Y Andy?, ¿Qué merece Andy, Alec?, que fácil para ustedes esconderse en las sombras, Bree dio su vida por su hija y yo he dado todo por ella —Edward me observaba desde su puesto parecía no haberse movido ni un milímetro.

— ¡Yo me he sacrificado más que tú! —grito Michael— he tenido que estar en su vida como un extraño cuando soy su padre ¡Maldita sea!

—No eres Nadie… —Dije con repulsión— Solo una muestra de esperma… Nada más, escúchame bien Michael Newton, Andy es mi hija, me entiendes ¡Mía!, he sido yo la que ha estado allí en cada recaída, en cada noche de hospital.

Michael rio interrumpiéndome cruel y sardónico — ¿Tú Isabella? —negó con la cabeza burlándose —¡Tú! —me señalo —te recuerdo que hace unos meses la niña estaba con nosotros mientras tú estabas aquí con este tipo. O tengo que recordarte que la noche que casi muere tú estabas feliz siendo Gabriella Platt en una fiesta con ese hombre —Señalo a Edward— ¿Cuál ha sido tu puto sacrificio?, ¡ese que tanto pregonas!

—Cállate—dije entre dientes.

—Te duele la verdad ¿no Isabella?, dices que te sacrificaste por Andy ¡cuando eres feliz siendo la puta de este maldito hombre!

Mi mano fue más rápida que mi cerebro y antes de emitir palabra alguna se había impactado fuertemente en la mejilla del que hasta hace unos minutos atrás consideraba mi mejor amigo.

—No eres quien para juzgarme —pronuncie con indignación.

—¡Y tú sí! —Grito él exasperado de vuelta, — ¡Tú sí puedes juzgarme a mí!, ¡Con que derecho! Lo que hagas con tu vida me importa muy poco, lo realmente importante aquí es que esa niña es mi hija y que no voy a permitir que este hombre se la lleve lejos.

—Fuera de mi casa —dijo Edward fuerte pero sin gritar. —Y ya te dije Michael, tengo una plaza de abogados que puede destruirte en cualquier momento —Su furia era palpable, la vena en su frente se dilataba y su respiración era rápida y errática, él se había mantenido callado hasta el momento, en ese momento dos hombres de seguridad entraron a la casa.

—También puedo pelear Edward —Dijo Michael— tengo argumentos y esa niña lleva mi sangre…

—No tientes al diablo Michael, puedes salir quemado y muy… Muy mal parado.

—No te tengo miedo hijo de puta, podrás tener mucho dinero y poder pero no sabes amar y eso cualquiera puede verlo.

— ¡Fuera ahora!

—La verdad duele, ¿no Masen? —Michael se rio de él. —No eres más que un pobre niño rico.

Edward camino hasta él agarrándolo de las solapas de su chaqueta —Un niño rico que va hacerte polvo si quieres llegar a los tribunales—lo soltó bruscamente.

—Esto es una Guerra —Michael lo miro y luego me miro a mi. —Yo no quería esto Bella, pero tú no vas a separarme de mi hija… —me hablo fuerte— Y a ti cabron, la pelea es peleando.

—Y yo soy un muy buen jugador, fuera de mi casa, de mi vista y mantente alejado de Isabella y Andrea… Si sabes lo que te conviene —miro a los chicos de seguridad—¡llévenselo! —rugió antes de dar medio vuelta y encerrarse de un sonoro portazo en el estudio.

—Suéltenme, conozco la salida —dijo Michael Michaelándose de los dos guardaespaldas, y caminando hacia la salida.

—Pequeña —Alec me llamo y yo gire mi rostro dejando caer mis lagrimas. —Bells-

—Vete Alec…

—Nosotros, déjanos explicarte…

—Llévenselo —dije a los dos chicos que lo esperaban —No quiero escucharle, no quiero verle-

Alec suspiro fuertemente —Isabella por Dios….

— ¡Vete! —Mi voz aunque fuerte salió rota — ¡Por el amor de Dios vete y no vuelvas! —Grite con ira mientras sentía que mi corazón se estaba cayendo a pedacitos, nuevamente estaba sola…

—Esto no debió ser así —susurro Alec. —Tranquilo chicos ya me voy…

Me deje caer en el escalón más pequeño de la escalera agarrando mis rodillas y dejando que mi dolor fluyera, me sentía herida, traicionada, engañada y la lista seguía y seguía, recordé muchas cosas.

Bree pidiéndome que nos fuésemos de esa casa… Ella estaba muy débil y mi trabajo no era muy bueno, No me gustaba mucho ser arrimada lo hacía por ella y por nuestro bebé. Yo debí ver las señales su odio visceral hacia Michael, su reacción cuando lo conoció luego que Alec lo perdió todo y tuvimos que ir a vivir con Mike, todo estaba claro y yo había sido una ciega, sentí un par de brazos rodearme fuertemente, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho mientras gritaba y gemía de frustración, pena y dolor… Dolor porque no solo Michael y Alec me habían traicionado, Bree me había engañado, mentido y ocultado muchas cosas. A parte el día que más temía había llegado, el padre de Andy había aparecido amenazando con robarme a mi niña hermosa.

V se dedico a acariciar mi cabello ella no era muy buena con las palabras y a la final yo no necesitaba palabras en estos momentos, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí pero respire fuertemente no dejándome vencer una vez más, había dicho muchas cosas hoy y solo una de ellas era cierta Andy era mi hija, y las leonas peleamos por nuestros hijos con uñas y dientes.

Suspire sacando fuerzas de donde no tenia, dejando que la ira recorriera mi cuerpo yo no era débil, yo iba a proteger a mi hija a como diera lugar y nadie la iba a separar de mi.

Despegue mi cabeza del pecho de V y limpie mis lagrimas con mis manos —Basta de llanto —dije para mí misma mientras me levantaba de la escalera…

V me miro y coloco un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja — ¿Qué harás? —me pregunto cuando estuve de pie frente a ella.

—Ve a la habitación de Andy, toma a mi niña y llévala a tu departamento.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunto V indecisa.

—Tan segura como que me quemare en el infierno y que Michael no me quitara a mi niña… —limpie otra lagrima que había rodado por mi mejilla— Necesito saber si puedo contar contigo…

—La pregunta me ofende —dijo V con el ceño fruncido—¿Qué quieres que haga?.

—Necesito que lleves a Andy a tu departamento y no permitas que nadie se la lleve de allí —sentencie.

— ¿Y tú donde iras?

—Yo… debo ir a un lugar.

—Isabella no estás pensando con claridad. ¿No crees que es mejor que hables con Edward? El dijo que podía ayudarte, Yo creo que tu y yo no podem-

—Bien es bueno saber que ni contigo puedo contar.

—Oye bájale a tu sarcasmo, estas actuando como una niña —bufo molesta— voy por la nena y la llevare a mi departamento.

—Bien yo tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos en tu departamento esta noche, por favor, está haciendo frio pídele a Jane la mantita de lana de Andy, dile que tú y yo vamos de paseo y ella puede tomarse el resto del día.

—Solo voy a decirte algo porque te quiero… Edward va a molestarse.

—Edward puede irse a la mierda —le dije fuertemente.

—Eso dices ahora porque la rabia nubla tus sentidos te lo digo como consejo piensa bien lo que sea que vayas a hacer, huir como una cobarde, no solucionara nada.

—Gracias por el consejo que no necesito ahora, si en verdad quieres ayudarme ve por Andy quédate con ella hasta que yo vaya a buscarla.

—Estas insoportable... —dijo V antes de subir los escalones e ir a buscar a mi pequeña.

Suspire fuertemente peinando mis cabellos hacia atrás mientras caminaba en dirección al estudio, tal como lo había escuchado la puerta estaba cerrada y con seguro.

— ¡Edward! —llame tocando la puerta, el debía explicarme muchas cosas.

—Ahora no Isabella, déjame solo —gruño.

—Tenemos que hablar —Golpee la puerta aun mas.

— ¡He dicho que me dejes solo! —rugió embravecido —¡Vete!

Quería estar solo… Genial le daría lo que quería. Cuando volví al recibidor V bajaba las escaleras con mi bebe traía su bolsa y mi cartera.

—Vamos —le dije quitándole a mi pequeña de los brazos.

—Ey, aguanta tu camión —Dijo V agarrándome del brazo— quiero saber ¿dónde demonios vas a ir?

—Necesito respuestas V… E iré a buscarlas.

—Respuestas ¿Dónde? ¿Hablaste con el Sr todopoderoso?

—Está encerrado, no preguntes mas V, siento como si me ahogara quiero irme de aquí, vamos por favor —dije mirando a mi amiga a los ojos, ella me dio un fuerte abrazo antes de cubrir a Andy con su mantita de lana y salir de la mansión.

Seth estaba limpiando el lexus cuando nos vio salir, dejo la esponja en un balde y se seco las manos antes de acercarse, sabía que él no me dejaría ir sola, Edward no era tonto, era de pocos empleados pero los que tenia eran más fieles que un perro guardián.

— ¿Dónde las llevo señoritas? —Seth me sonrió pero no pude devolverle la sonrisa.

—Vamos a Casa de V, Seth puedes quedarte —le dije con una tranquilidad que no sentía, necesitaba que me dejara ir sola.

—Lo siento señorita el señor fue muy claro cuando dijo que usted no debía salir sin mí, así que le agradezco me deje llevarlas.

Suspire —Con la condición que una vez me dejes allí te devuelvas a casa, luego yo te llamare para que me vayas a buscar—dije resignada.

Me sorprendía mi forma de actuar aun estaba dolida y muy herida pero me mostraba fuerte como si nada hubiese pasado como si mis mejores amigos no me hubiesen traicionado.

Mientras Seth conducía en dirección al departamento de V atraje a Andy a mi pecho mientras le daba besos en su cabeza… Nadie me separaría de mi hija, quizás yo no la había parido, pero había sido yo la que había estado con ella, la que había abandonado mis sueños y metas, cuando la cargue la primera vez, había sido yo la que la había salvado, la que había luchado con la muerte por ella… No, Michael no me quitaría mi nena, si tenía que huir lo iba a hacer…

Anhele cerrar los ojos y despertar en el justo momento en que Jane me dijera que Edward había llegado, deseaba con toda mi alma que esto solo fuese un mal sueño, pero cuando Seth detuvo el auto supe que este era un golpe más, esta era mi realidad.

Baje con Andy en brazos, a pesar de ser temprano aun helaba un poco así que ajuste la mantita al cuerpo de mi pequeña y espere que Seth arrancara el coche para pasársela a V.

—Cuídala… Por favor —dije dándosela a mi amiga.

—Sabes que lo hare, pero me preocupas tú —Tomo a Andy en brazos — ¿iras a hablar con Michael?

—Michael y yo ya hablamos lo suficiente, no me importa nada de lo que tenga que decirme, pero debo ir a un lugar.

— ¿Y si tu bestia llama?, ¿O viene por ti?

—V, dile la verdad, yo necesito pensar, necesito… —peine mis cabellos y deje un beso en la cabeza de Andy antes de empezar a caminar, eso siempre me ayudaba y me hacía sentirme entera.

Cuando llegue a la sexta avenida tome un taxi que me llevara justo donde quería llegar… El Cementerio Woodlawn.

Camine entre los árboles que adornaban el lugar entre lapidas y lapidas hasta encontrar la que yo buscaba.

_Bree A. Tunner_

_Amiga y Madre_

_Marzo 19 de 1991-Febrero 12 de 2009_

Fue solo llegar allí para que toda mi fuerza se fuese al suelo, me deje caer en el césped mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —dije golpeando levemente la lapida —¿Por qué me engañaste? ¡Yo confiaba en ti! Si me lo hubieses dicho yo hubiese entendido Bree ¡porqué lo hiciste! —grite volviendo a llorar… La entereza nunca me duraba mucho y esta no sería la primera vez… —Bree… Bree, necesito tantas respuestas, estoy tan herida, me siento traicionada, confundida ¿por qué nunca confiaste en mi?

Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, en especial el día del nacimiento de Andy…

—_Nunca me entiendes ¡Nunca! —fue el grito de mi amiga que me hizo correr hasta donde ella estaba._

— _¿Sucede algo? —Mire a la pareja de Alec y a mi amiga discutir… —¿te sientes bien?_

—_¡No soporto vivir aqui!—grito dejando que un par de lagrimas surcaran su rostro, Mire a Mike y a mi amiga ambos se veian frustrados —Quiero ir a la habitación —dijo Bree con voz cansina, deje las bolsas que traía junto con Alec en la mesa de la cocina y ayude a mi amiga a llegar a la habitación que compartíamos._

_Cuando ella estuvo recostada sobre la cama saque la bolsa de M&M que ella tanto amaba —Mira lo que tengo para ti —dije sonriendo._

—_No quiero que molestes, desearía sentirme mejor para podernos ir de esta casa._

—_No entiendo tu insistencia en querer irte Alec y Michael se han portado muy bien con nosotras, aunque te lleves mal con él… ¿Lo conoces? —pregunte abriendo la bolsa de chocolates y dejando unos cuantos en mi mano antes de pasársela a Bree— ¿Bree?_

—_No —dijo después de mucho tiempo. —Solo no me gusta vivir de arrimada y lo sabes._

—_A mi tampoco, pero confió en Alec —dije comiéndome uno de los chocolates—Además ahora mismo solo importa nuestra pequeñita._

—_Prométeme que apenas nazca nos iremos de aquí —Lita me agarro las manos —Prométeme Isabella que si algo llega a sucederme te alejaras de Alec y Michael—mi amiga empezó a sobresaltarse._

—_Bree…_

— _¡Prométemelo! —Grito ahogándose, corrí a la mesita de noche pasándole su inhalador._

—_Está bien tan pronto la bebe nazca buscaremos un trabajo y un lugar donde irnos,— trate de tranquilizarla —deja de decir que algo te va pasar, cuando no va pasarte nada —le quite el inhalador y lo guarde en la gaveta, estaba menos pesado por lo que supuse se estaba agotando, tendría que decirle a Alec que me prestara para comprar el otro mientras me pagaban en la pizzería en donde trabajaba, la habitación se sumió en silencio mientras mi amiga trataba de tranquilizarse. —Dime la verdad Bree¿qué sucede?_

—_Solo… No soporto a los hombres…_

—_No todos son como el hijo de puta que fue tu novio, o tu padre o el mío… Dios deberíamos volvernos lesbianas —Bromee pero ella no rio conmigo._

_Bree cerró los ojos y suspiro —Bells—me llamo— Prométeme que pase lo que pase no entregaras tu corazón al primer hombre que te diga palabras bonitas._

—_Por supuesto que no —comí otra bolita de chocolate. —Aunque sí quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo ese remedo de hombre —dije acariciando su mejilla…— Nunca me has contado._

—_No… No quiero recordar, estoy cansada Isabella —dijo antes de acomodarse para dormir._

—Esa fue nuestra última conversación, te di una oportunidad ¿por qué no fuiste sincera conmigo Bree? —me había recostado sobre la lapida acariciando la fría piedra como si mi amiga estuviese allí a mi lado como cuando nos acostábamos una al lado de la otra, estaba frustrada pero no podía culpar a Bree —No cumplí muchas de las promesas que te hice, me quede con Michael y Alec luego de tu muerte y entregue mi corazón a un demonio —Sonreí sardónicamente— ya veo porque ocultaste cosas, —negué con la cabeza —te juro Bree que nada ni nadie me separara de Andy, si Michael va pelear yo también peleare… —me limpie las lagrimas dispuesta a no llorar mas— Descansa en paz Bree A. Tunner, tu hija estará bien a mi lado, yo tratare de ser la madre que tu hubieses podido ser y solo sobre mi jodido cadáver Michael me quitará a mi pequeña.

Me levante de la grama y limpie mis jeans, ya no importaba mi dolor, lo realmente importante era proteger a mi bebé de todo lo que nos rodeaba.

El cuerpo me pesaba espantosamente tenía la cabeza embotada, los sentidos a flor de piel y la mente con mil sentimientos encontrados.

Michael y Alec me habían engañado pero Edward... Edward se había metido con lo más importante en mi vida...

.

.

.

Llegue hasta mi calle en medio de una densa neblina y mi mirada se perdió cuando vi el auto negro que tenia días sin ver, un señor alto de contextura gruesa salió del coche abriendo el capo y mirando la parte interna de su auto con sumo interés, negué con la cabeza antes de entrar al edificio aun no eran las seis, suspire fuertemente antes de subir las escaleras y llegar hasta mi departamento, en un par de horas bajaría por Andy, la necesitaba cerca, pero primero quería darme una ducha y tratar de buscar un porque valido, busque entre mi cartera la llave para abrir mi departamento, tan pronto entre note un ambiente extraño, era como si alguien hubiese estado allí, pero todo estaba tal cual como lo recordaba.

Moví mi cabeza negando antes de percatarme del papel doblado en el suelo.

_La beba puede quedarse conmigo esta noche, llama a Edward esta como un toro furioso y va a tomarla contra Seth, le dije que no sabía dónde estabas, pero espero llegues bien, envíame un texto para saber que estas en casa... V_

Saque mi celular de la cartera y mire las veintisiete llamadas perdidas de Edward mas unos cuantos textos... Suspire fuertemente antes de textear rápidamente.

_Gracias, estoy en casa no sé si me siento bien o mal... la vida es una completa mierda V. No podemos confiar en nadie, quédate con mi peque unas horas mas..._

Tire el celular al otro sofá y camine hasta mi habitación... Nuevamente la sensación de que alguien había estado allí.

Ahora aparte desconfiada. Paranoica...

Me desnude completamente ingresando al baño para darme una ducha rápida, afortunadamente el departamento estaba pago hasta fin de mes, deje mi frente recostada en los adoquines del baño mientras dejaba que el agua caliente me diese algo de confort, estaba triste, desorientada y en un estado que ni yo misma podía darle un nombre… Como cuando el cielo se carga con una gran tormenta pero no llueve… Sí así me sentía, el dolor en el pecho era profundo e innegable pero la única persona que podía darme explicaciones ya no estaba ahí.

Cerré la llave del agua y anude una de mis viejas y raídas toallas a mi cintura camine a la habitación y me coloque uno de mis viejos camisones y unos short sin bragas, amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta y salí a buscar un vaso con agua, no tenía hambre, la verdad había perdido todo el apetito desde medio día solo quería dormir y quitar de mi la pesadez que me embargaba.

— ¿Escondiéndote Isabella? —dijo esa voz aterciopelada… me gire automáticamente para enfocar mi mirada en dirección de aquella voz, estaba sentado en el sofá tenía un traje azul eléctrico sin corbata y su mirada era completamente indescifrable para mi, había miedo y angustia aunque su cuerpo se vía completamente rígido.

—Se me hacia raro que no estuvieses aquí cuando llegue —camine hasta la cocina buscando un vaso en la repisa y abriendo la llave del fregadero.

—Te vi entrar, pero tuve la ridícula idea que solo iras por Andy —Se levanto del sofá y camino hacia mí.

—Vete Edward no quiero hablar contigo —le dije sin emoción en mi voz.

—Y se supone que yo debo irme, porque no quieres verme… —Sus manos se colocaron en el granito de la isleta frente a mí. ¿En qué momento se había acercado?

—Me mentiste, me engañaste… —dije entre dientes — ¡Se acabo! —Coloque el vaso en la isleta de la cocina —conmigo puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no con Andy.

—Puedo entender tu enojo, pero creo que le hablas a la persona equivocada—comentó entre dientes.

—No. Sé perfectamente bien a quien le estoy hablando Edward y te estoy hablando a ti.

—Pues yo no fui quien te engaño y te tomo por estúpida Isabella —expuso fuertemente —Dejemos las payasadas ve por la niña ponte algo decente y salgamos de aquí.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras...

— ¡No colmes mi paciencia maldita sea! —Grito— Ve por la niña y salgamos por una jodida vez de este lugar

— ¡No! —hable fuerte. —No me iré, Me canse de ser la estúpida que pelea por todos ¿y que recibo a cambio Edward? ¿Tú placer?, que la conciencia de Michael este bien porque tiene a Andy cerca, o peor que Alec me haya visto la cara de idiota ¡Además que mi mejor amiga me haya ocultado algo tan importante como quien era el padre de su hija!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué todos me rompen el corazón?, porque amo y me traicionan!, amaba a mis padres y ellos no supieron serlo, amaba a Bree y me defraudo!, amaba a Michael y Alec y me engañaron —Sorbí mis lagrimas y las limpie de un manotazo— ¡Te amo a ti y me destruyes! —¿Por qué te tuve que entregar mi corazón? ¿Por qué me duele que tu lo hayas sabido y hayas callado? ¿por qué lo investigaste? !Ya no mas!—golpee su pecho fuertemente— ¿sabes cómo demonios me estoy sintiendo en este momento? —limpie una lagrima que se había derramado en mis mejilla. —Me siento como una basurita que va vagando por el mundo esperando que alguien la acepte ¡y me canse!… Yo quiero gritar, quiero que me dejen tranquila a mí y a mi hija-

— ¿Y qué Michael se quede con la niña? —dijo el sin dejar de mirarme.

—Primero muerta —inquirí entre dientes— Antes tomo a mi hija y desaparezco.

—Ohh por Dios podrás ser más estúpida…

— ¡Quiero que te vayas! —grite— ¡de una vez y para siempre!, te lo pedí Edward, te suplique que no buscaras al padre de Andy ¡y lo hiciste!

— ¿Y qué pretendías Isabella? que mañana cuando la niña estuviese más grande llegara un imbécil a separarla de nuestro lado, parece que no me conocieras, aun con los meses que llevamos en este maldito contrato… Siempre voy un paso más delante de mis enemigos,

— ¿Y por esa razón Rosalie se pasea por tu casa cada vez que le viene en gana?

—Rosalie no es mi enemiga , es mi igual y por eso las cosas con ella son a otro precio, —Explico—si tu pensabas que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados estas muy equivocada, y que es esa estupidez de irte lejos… ¿Huir Isabella?, pensé que eras mucho más inteligente y no como todas las chicas tontas y sin gracia que están en este país, eres una chiquilla imbécil y berrinchuda.

—Si para proteger a mi hija tengo que hacerlo lo hare huiré lejos de todo y todos, por Andy hago lo que sea Edward, no soy yo la cobarde que por miedo no se arriesga.

—Entonces yo si soy un cobarde… ¿Eso intentas decirme?

—Piensa lo que quieras… Pero vete de mi casa.

—Bien, me iré, si tu estas harta yo también lo estoy, me llamas cobarde pero no te das cuenta que la única que se está comportando como una chiquilla cobarde estas siendo tú, ¿de verdad crees que un juez va darte la custodia de la niña? Con esa actitud infantil…

—Andy es legalmente mi hija, Bree…

—Una prueba de ADN puede hacer que ese documento que Bree firmo sea nulo, joder Isabella que no vez las cosas, compórtate como la mujer adulta que crees que eres, me firmaste los documentos necesarios para ser el tutor legal de Andy, su representante ante la Ley, mentimos y dijimos que la niña era mi hija.

Claro que recordaba.

—Estas dándome a entender que si quieres puedes quitarme a mi hija…

—No me interesa quitarte a tu hija, joder !solo quiero protegerla! pero estoy cansado, no necesito una niña estúpida para que me sirva en la cama, cuando puedo buscar una nueva sumisa en cualquier lugar donde me encuentre, yo no ruego Isabella, las mujeres están conmigo porque quieren, no porque yo las necesite.

Sus palabras fueron como una gran bola de hierro golpeando a mi ya muy estropeado corazón.

—Me iré y te olvidaras de mí, porque yo también lo hare, te lo dije una vez Isabella, puedo cerrar los ojos y hacer como si jamás hubieses existido en mi vida, puedo con un solo segundo volverte algo sin sabor y arrancarte de mis memorias y tú me estas pidiendo eso, así que te lo concedo, en dos semanas yo me iré a Milán y olvidare completamente esta maldita ciudad mientras que Michael te hace picadillo en un tribunal —se acerco hasta mi.

Sentía un nudo de impotencia en el estomago, pero respire profundamente —Andy es mi hija.

— ¿Y como se supone que la mantendrás?… ¿Como una puta? —esas cuatro letras me hicieron reaccionar, el era mi amor y yo ¿que era?... Una puta… Solo eso, me abalance contra el golpeándolo con toda mi fuerza en el pecho dejando que mi frustración saliera, él soportaba mis golpes uno a uno sabia que aunque estaba utilizando mi mayor fuerza mas sin embargo no le hacía nada, su pecho era duro como una piedra sus brazos me apretaron fuertemente justo cuando un grito desgarrador abandonaba mi pecho y me dejaba abrazar por él.

—…Sentirás más dolor, sufrirás más. Necesitabas esto pequeña, necesitabas que te rompieran el corazón que seas fuerte, en la vida no se puede confiar Isabella, esa es tu debilidad, confías demasiado que yo cambie, que Bree era más que tu amiga, que Alec y Michael eran dos hermanos mas… No te digo que no confíes solo que seas más precavida principessa… —acaricio mi cabello. —Shtss llora, desahógate, yo estoy aquí, contigo y nadie va a separarte de tu nena, eres su madre Isabella te has ganado ese título a pulso— (1) _Quando sei con la mia principessa io proteggere il mio stipendio a proteggere il vostro amore che ... tua figlia, ha fornito è nelle mie mani Mi prenderò cura di bambina, mi proteggerà te e tua figlia, come ho fatto con Hot y il mio ragazza_— susurraba hablaba en italiano, demasiado rápido como para poder si quiera llegar a entenderle —Supe de Michael cuando te investigue a ti, había algo que no me gustaba, su posesividad con Andy, —no supe cómo pero ahora estaba sentada en la isleta de la cocina las lagrimas seguían bajando por mis pómulos mientras sus brazos me aferraban al pecho de él… ¿Edward estaba dándome explicaciones?

—Yo no quiero robarme a tu hija Isabella, soy su padre legalmente solo por los trámites de documentación, en el estudio uno de mis abogados redacto un documento notarial que dice que si tu y yo no seguimos juntos perderé todo el derecho que me da ser el tutor legal de Andrea —me separo de su pecho. —Shtss, no más llanto Isabella demuestra que eres una mujer fuerte.

—Michael…. —dije con voz entrecortada.

—Michael no te quitara a tu hija—señaló duramente. —Tienes la planta de abogados de Masen Inc. a tu disposición y él solo tiene a Alec, si es inteligente como él cree que es sabrá llegar a un acuerdo.

— ¿Por qué me investigaste? —pregunte con voz lastimera.

—Lo hago con todas mis sumisas, tú estabas limpia Isabella pero aquella vez que me contaste del novio de tu amiga surgieron en mi dudas y no me gusta caminar a ciegas _dolce_, me gusta el control, por algo siempre busco que todo esté a mi alcance.

Recosté mi cabeza a su pecho sintiendo el latir de su corazón mientras sus manos acariciaban mi espalda… ¿A quien quería engañar?, no quería que él se fuera, sus brazos me hacían sentir segura y protegida, sabía que debajo de ellos nada me pasaría ni a mí, ni a Andy.

Me sentía física y mentalmente agotada, sentí como Edward me levanto en sus brazos y caminaba conmigo hasta llevarme a la cama, me acomode en posición fetal, sentía las lagrimas salir de mis ojos y rodar por mis mejillas una y otra vez la vida me golpeaba y yo me sentía sin fuerzas para seguir.

Edward tenía razón, había descargado mi ira con él, la diferencia era que esta vez el no había hecho nada para herirme... Cerré los ojos tratando de descansar Edward acaricio mi cabeza una vez más antes de levantarse de la cama.

—Quédate —me gire susurrando —por favor— mis manos se agarraron de su camisa blanca. —Por favor…

—Shtss —dijo acostándose a mi lado, me moví hasta que mi cabeza quedo justo sobre su pecho, sus fuertes brazos apresaron mi cintura mientras los míos hacían lo mismo apretándome a él... Lo necesitaba hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba junto a mí.

Edward acaricio mi cabeza y poco a poco mis ojos fueron cediendo dejándome en una duermevela intranquila.

.

.

.

— !Basta!... !no!, es mi hija... Andy no...

—Despierta —Edward acaricio mi mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos —fue una pesadilla —dijo suavemente, mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos.

—¿Dónde está Andy? Michael…-

—Shtss —su dedo se escurrió callando mis labios... —Andy esta con V, ya te dije que nadie va a separarte de tu hija —sentí la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca a mi así que me incline hasta rozar sus labios sintiendo como sus dedos se deslizaban hasta mi nuca, su beso aunque suave fue demandante y lujurioso me subí sobre él buscando mas… Lo necesitaba, mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Mi Sub se colocaba su lencería más fina mientras retocaba sus labios rojos.

Mis manos buscaron los botones de su camisa abriéndolos desesperadamente mientras el beso cobraba velocidad y ferocidad.

—Detente —dijo Edward con voz entrecortada —No estás bien — tomo mis manos alejándolas de su cuerpo —No vas a poder darme lo que yo necesito Isabella, y yo no soy tan bastardo como para exigirte algo que psicológicamente no puedes darme...—Bajo mis manos y luego acaricio mi rostro quitando la lagrima que había derramado... —Ven aquí _dolcezza_ —me apretó a su pecho— Llora. Llora hoy Isabella, porque mañana quiero que saques a la mujer por la cual estoy en esta cama y seas tan altanera como siempre has sido, quiero que seas la mujer que me lanzo un vibrador a los pocos días de conocerme quiero que retomes la entereza, se como el ave fénix destrúyete y luego vuelve mejor que nada y nadie.

—Por favor — susurre en su pecho —Yo te necesito... Yo-

—Shtss — alzo mi rostro con uno de sus largos dedos.

—Edward —me incline nuevamente para besarlo, jalando en el proceso su cabello y dejando que mi lengua invadiera su boca, nunca lo había hecho, el nunca me dejaba hacerlo, por alguna razón que no conocía él estaba haciéndolo hoy...

Mis manos bajaron hasta quedar en sus hombros mientras rozaba su erección con mi pelvis —Yo… —me separe de sus labios —yo necesito olvidar, necesito sentirme —lo bese —segura…tus brazos me protegen… —bese su mejilla —tu boca me hace olvidar —dos lagrimas descendieron por mi mejilla— se que no tengo… No tengo derecho de pedirte nada, soy tu —lo bese— soy tu esclava pero por favor Edward… —me estaba ahogando con mi propio llanto, ¡ya no quería llorar más! —por favor hazme… —no me toco decir nada mas, en una fracción de segundo estaba bajo su cuerpo mientras su boca devoraba mis labios de la misma manera violenta de siempre.

—Shtss, será a mi manera Isabella, soy tu señor, y todo se hará tal cual como yo diga y quiero.

—Solo por favor…- —me beso.

—Shtss, silencio, solo quiero oír tus gemidos Isabella, si vas a suplicar que sea por mas —su boca se lanzo a la mía nuevamente mientras sus manos se colaban por mi camisa, la alzo hasta sacármela por completo, sus piernas a lado y lado de mi pelvis, su erección presionada contra mi vagina…

Mi sub jadeando victoriosamente por haber logrado su cometido.

Edward se sentó sobre mi cadera apoyándose en sus rodillas, —(2)_Sei proprio bella la mia principessa, ma tu sei così debole, così fragile che non sono sicuro se si può prendere una vita accanto a me, io sono cattivo, io sono egoista male, ma più sereno, hai deciso di giocare il fuoco Spero solo può salvare da bruciare inferno_ —su boca cubrió la mía esta vez mucho más suave y agonizante, sus labios se movían con maestría sobre mi piel succionando cada poro expuesto mientras mis jadeos iban en aumento y mi corazón empezaba la carrera a galope que iniciaba al sentir sus manos en mi piel sus dedos trazaron planos inexistentes en el valle de mis pechos, suave, sin prisas hasta que su boca se apodero de uno de ellos succionando al punto de hacerme arquear la espalda en busca de mas, su barba picaba en mi piel pero más que una picazón desagradable era como si su el fino vello alojado en su mandíbula me diera una caricia— (3)_questi seni mi appartengono_ —Dios él y su maldito italiano en estos momentos necesitaba entenderlo— (4)_Solo io posso farti sentire in questo modo_ —su lengua se arremolino en mi aureola haciéndome sisear de placer cuando la punta de esta lamio mi duro pezón, su mano izquierda acariciaba suavemente mi pecho derecho, podía sentir su erección apretada contra mi húmedo centro.

— ¡Cristo! —jadee cuando sus dientes tiraron levemente de mi carne antes de repetir el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón, mis manos automáticamente tomaron su cabello, jugó, lamio, torturo y mordisqueo mis pezones antes de empezar a descender beso mi vientre suave y pausado tomándose su tiempo para reconocer cada parte

— ¿Una cicatriz? —pregunto pasando sus dedo por mi pequeña y casi imperceptible cicatriz.

—A…Apendicitis… —Susurre mientras su lengua delineaba el contorno de la cicatriz.

—He sido descuidado contigo en muchas maneras, no es de mi, ni de un Dom hacerlo, te he maltratado he exigido cualquier cosa de ti y aun estas aquí… Te debo una disculpa —su voz salía tan cargada de sensualidad y erotismo que con cada palabra que él decía mi centro se humedecía mas y mas, bajo la pretina de mi short cambiando su postura dejándome ahora a mí con las piernas a lado y lado de su cadera —Estás depilada preciosa —sonrió a medio lado, —siempre complaciente Isabella… Siempre mía —abrió las piernas dejándome expuesta ante él —tu sexo brilla para mi hermosa —dijo antes de dejar que su dedo se escurriera entre mis pliegues…

—Por favor… —susurre apretando las sabanas —Edward… —la voz me salía entre cortada y muy temblorosa.

Su dedo solo me acaricio de arriba abajo ignorando mi clítoris que pedía ser tocado a gritos, saco sus dedos empapados por mis fluidos hasta llevárselos a la boca y disfrutar de ellos —Oh mi Dios… —susurro antes de posar su frente en mi vientre—Sabes tan bien, nena sabes tan maldita y jodidamente bien—Inspiro sobre mi centro y luego soplo haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara de anticipación, —Voy a comerte mi (5)_caramella_, voy a disfrutarte a empalagarme de ti … Voy a-

— ¡Edward! —Grite cuando su lengua húmeda barrio mis pliegues completamente. — ¡Dios!... —sentía el remolinar de la lengua incansable recorrer cada parte de mi vagina mientras mi cuerpo hervía en un frenesí de sensaciones encontradas el placer endemoniado recorría por mi sistema circulatorio, acabando con mis fuerzas, haciendo que mi corazón estuviese desaforado, él seguía acariciando, lamiendo chupando… Jesús, María y José… iba a morir, mis manos se trasladaron hasta su cabello acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos su cuero cabelludo buscando inalcanzablemente un lugar en donde aferrase.

Su dedo anular se introdujo en mi cuerpo mientras su serpentera lengua daba pequeños golpes a mi clítoris.

Mi cuerpo entero entumecido, en la sintaxis de un placer abrazador en ese momento deje de ser Isabella Swan, la chica que se sentía rota y engañada para ser la mujer que se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a un grifo sin corazón, pero fuerte y pasional como un volcán —Voy a correrme… —dije entre jadeos —Edward…

Él no dijo nada sus dedos empezaron a penetrarme con más rapidez su lengua se movía con mas ahincó y yo lo perdí… El orgasmo barrio mi cuerpo como la ola de un Tsunami arrasando con mis miedos y mi dolor, mi cuerpo por completo se elevo ante las mil y una sensaciones que la lengua y los hábiles dedos que mi hombre me daban me perdí, me destroce y como el ave fénix volví a nacer…

No estoy segura de cuantos minutos pasaron hasta que mi corazón se calmo, la lengua de Edward aun daba pequeños golpes en mi carne caliente recogiendo cualquier gota de mi lubricación, su mirada azul intensa se encontró con la mia, nos mantuvimos la mirada unos minutos antes de que él subiera hasta mis labios besándome con su mismo poderío y fuerza, enrede mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura mientras él me besaba como si fuese a desaparecer y yo seguía tormenta sus instrucciones.

Edward rugió de placer contenido —(6) _Addictive, incredibile, vera magia, perfetto per Cristo ... ¿che diavolo te ne vai piccolo_? —maldijo en su idioma antes de separase de mi y caminar como león enjaulado por la habitación, me tomo cinco minutos levantarme e inclinarme para besarlo, su pasión estaba ahí, su deseo también pero algo pasaba el se resistía a mi —No— me separo de su cuerpo —Era para ti, no para mí —dijo pasando las manos por sus cabellos —Vuelve a la cama _principessa_, no estás en condiciones para atenderme a mi… Obedéceme Isabella—Baje mi mirada a sus pies aun cubiertos por sus zapatos.

—Solo quédate junto a mi —Tome su mano —Por favor…

Suspiro fuerte y pausadamente antes de caminar conmigo hacia la cama, lo obligue a sentarse y quite de sus pies sus zapatos, no me importaba mi desnudez, con él ya no sentía vergüenza o pudor, él era mi maestro conocía mi cuerpo al derecho y al revés, aunque nunca hubiese notado mi cicatriz… y hoy había hecho algo por mí, porque yo se lo había pedido, termine de soltar los botones de su camisa dejándolo solo en sus pantalones negros e incitándolo a recostarse tome mi camiseta holgada y me la coloque acostándome a su lado.

—Duerme pequeña—dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo con sus dedos, esta vez no me costó obedecerlo cerré los ojos y caí en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

La música sonaba muy suavemente desde algún lugar de mi departamento el I-pod de Edward reproducía una canción que no conocía.

Salí de la cama palpando el lugar donde él había estado acostado en la noche estaba frio y por un momento pensé que él se había ido hasta que escuche el agua de la regadera correr.

Me despoje de mi improvisada pijama y decida a unirme a él en la ducha, necesitaba retribuir lo que él había hecho por mí en la noche.

.

.

.

Habíamos tenido que suspender el viaje a Milán, Edward no estaba muy feliz con eso mas sin embargo tenia a toda la planta de abogados de Masen Corp., trabajando en el caso de Andy, no había sabido nada de Mike y Alec había intentado dialogar conmigo un par de veces… No se lo había permitido.

Alice y Jasper continuaban en Milán y según Edward no volverían hasta la junta de socios para la proclamación de Emmett como presidente en E.E.U.U de Masen Corp.

Casi una semana había transcurrido desde que había sucedido todo y no había visto a V, desde la cena de navidad ella y Emmett McCarthy tenían su asunto escondido, mi amiga se veía como niña haciendo travesuras y sus visitas habían cesado un poco, Edward aunque más relajado aun habían momentos en los que volvía a hacer el Edward de los primeros días… habían días que llegaba directo a la habitación de Andy la alzaba en brazos y susurraba palabras, otras en que entraba a la hora de dormir y la arrullaba, decir que mi hija no lo amaba ya tanto o más que yo sería mentir, solo bastaba que él entrara en su periferia para que sus ojitos se iluminaran y empezara a balbucear.

"_papa_" se había convertido en su nueva palabra favorita, aun seguía teniendo a Jane y ella me acompañaba a casi todos los lugares que iba, al parque, las consultas de Andy, había visto el auto negro un par de veces más, pero no había dicho nada era un mercedes negro como los que seguramente abundaban en la ciudad no quería estresarme con más cosas que la audiencia por la custodia de mi hija.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo estaban normales, hablando en nuestro lenguaje sexo, deseo y lujuria. Las noches en la habitación del pánico eran simplemente maravillosas, habíamos probado un par de juguetes nuevos y un nuevo dildo que tenía una especie de control remoto con los que mi bestia se divertía mientras jugaba con mi placer…

Pero sin duda lo que más disfrutaba era las mañanas cuando mi cuerpo despertaba con la gloriosa visión de su animal hermoso y aterrador o cuando simplemente nuestras piernas yacían enredadas mientras nuestros cuerpos estaban desnudos, cada día lo amaba mas, cada día estaba más segura que mi amor era suficiente para ambos .

Esa mañana abrí los ojos enfocándome a la claridad que los rayos del sol le daban a la habitación, Edward no se había acostado conmigo como en las últimas noches, tenia pesadillas con Alec y Michael quitándome a mi nena por eso muchas de las noches yo misma lo llevaba a la habitación del pánico y era su sumisa, me entregaba al dolor de la tortura mientras el alimentaba su placer… Edward estaba junto a mí, su cuerpo estaba en relajación total acostado boca abajo desnudo y malditamente hermoso.

Mis dedos acariciaron el grifo sin tocarlo y no pude evitar la tentación de bajar mi cabeza y dejar pequeños besos mariposas en toda la extensión de su espalda sin llegar a tocarlo, eran solo las siete y seguramente él no tenía ni dos horas de haberse acostado, me salí de la cama caminando hacia el baño y cuando quise salir él me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué haces despierta? Aun es temprano —Bostezo —Ven aquí nena —me llamo mientras caminaba hacia él.—Gírate —dijo dejándome a medio lado antes de colocarse en mi espalda entrelazando nuestras piernas.

—Sé que estas nerviosa, pero no va a sucederte nada, nada te va a separar de Andy, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

—Estoy asustada.

—No pienses esas cosas —beso mi cuello — ¿Confías en mi?

—Con mi vida…—sujete sus brazos con mis manos.

—Entonces créeme cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir _Principessa_ —dio un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y pronto sentí su respiración acompasada, me quede junto a él pero yo no podía dormir, los abogados de Edward habían logrado frenar la demanda impuesta por Michael y Edward y yo hablaríamos con el Juez en la tarde…

Volvimos a despertar cuando eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, lo bueno de tener como inversionista a Emmett McCarthy era que el ahora se hacia cargo de todo Masen Corp. asi que Edward podía dormir un poco más, aunque no siempre lo hacía.

Nos dimos una ducha juntos entre gemidos, jadeos y oleadas de lujuria y frenesí desenfrenado.

Como todas las mañanas fui a ver a mi pequeñita a la habitación para llevarla a desayunar junto con nosotros.

—Señora —Benjamín llego sobresaltado y nervioso —El señor le pide que por favor se quede en la segunda planta con la niña —dijo apresuradamente.

—Sabes que no lo hare, ¿Quién está abajo Benjamín? —él me observo nervioso…

—Señora por favor…

Afiance a mi bebe a mi cintura y pase al lado de Benjamín caminando escaleras abajo, de pie a un lado de la escalera estaba Edward su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus manos al lado de su cuerpo hechas puño, Michael no estaba mejor que él…

Mi ex amigo subió la mirada encontrándose con la mía y la de mi pequeña.

—Andy —dijo en un susurro entusiasta.

— ¿Por una maldita vez puedes hacer lo que se te ordena Isabella? —La voz de Edward salió carente de emociones.

—Dame la oportunidad de explicarte todo —Dijo Alec —Danos la oportunidad de hablar Isabella.

Las lagrimas picaban por salir .

— ¡Ve arriba ahora! —rugió Edward mas no lo obedecí, baje los dos peldaños que me acercaban hasta él y toque su hombro, Andy al verlo abrió sus bracitos para que Edward la alzara, sabía que con Andy en brazos él se calmaría…

—"_Papá_" —balbuceo mi hija haciendo que Edward se girara y la tomara en brazos.

La tristeza que se reflejo en los ojos de Mike, me dolió a pesar del engaño y las mentiras, yo no podía dejar de recordar el apoyo y sostén que ellos habían significado en mi vida.

—He retirado la denuncia —dijo Mike en voz baja.

—Hable con el Juez, le dije que Michael y tu habían llegado a un acuerdo —hablo Alec —nosotros no queremos hacer esto un circo, solo… solo queremos que no nos alejes de la niña, que no nos alejes de su vida…

—Ella es mi hija y estará donde yo este, tenemos todo listo para viajar a Milán una vez se haya resuelto todo.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que no la apartes de mi lado? —expreso Michael tristemente.

—No soy yo la que la aparto —explique. —Fueron sus engaños, sus mentiras, no yo.

—Isabella…

—No van a separarla de mi, quizás no fui yo la que la trajo al mundo pero yo soy su madre, así por sus venas no sea mi sangre la que corra.

—Lo sabemos —Inquirió Alec—Si hemos retirado la denuncia es porque entendemos eso Isabella, Andy estará mucho mejor contigo que con alguno de nosotros a pesar de que la amamos como lo hacemos, esta semana ha sido la muerte para nosotros —saco de su maletín un documento iba a tomarlo pero Edward aun con Andy en brazos fue mucho más rápido que yo — es un documento notarial en donde certifica que Michael no está interesado en la custodia legal de la niña pero como padre quiere estar presente en su vida.

Negué…

—La niña y yo nos iremos a Milán, con Edward —dije cansinamente.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?—Mike preguntó.

—Ustedes me conocen y saben que cuando tomo una decisión no doy marcha atras.

—Lo sabemos, lo que queremos es derecho de vacaciones, que la niña también pueda compartir con nosotros.

— ¿Y todo esto a cambio de? —interrumpió Edward — ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto?

—No todos somos como tú —escupió Michael con sorna.

—Solo ser personas presentes en la vida de Andy, somos sus padrinos después de todo —Alec me miraba a mí a pesar de hablar a Edward.

— ¿Renuncias a los derechos de tu hija?—Edward hablo incrédulo—No se porque no me extraña.

—Porque no te callas—Dijo Mike tratando de controlarse

—Ella va a estar mejor contigo, —Alec Intervino

—tú la amas tanto como la hubiese amado Bree, ella arriesgo su vida por Andy, yo simplemente … —Michael no dijo más nada.

—Solo piénsalo, y perdónanos —apuntó Alec. —Nosotros te amamos tanto como Andy —Mire a Edward que luchaba por leer el documento y que Andy no se lo arrebatara de las manos, la mirada de Michael estaba fija en mi pequeña.

—Aparentemente es legal, se lo daré a Jenks para que lo revise —apunto Edward pasándome el documento.

—Lo pensaras Isabella —Alec se veía esperanzado

—Lo pensare —suspire resignada, evitar un juicio era lo que más quería.

— ¿Nos perdonas? —Alec se acerco dos pasos y yo retrocedí.

—Aun es muy pronto…

—Déjanos explicarte como-

—No… Nada justifica lo que hicieron, me engañaste Alec y tú me mentiste —mire a Michael.

—Al menos puedo …— Michael miro a Andy de soslayo y el gesto arrugo un poco mas mi ya maltrecho corazón.

—Ni lo pienses —mascullo Edward.

—No ahora —dije —pronto, tengo… Tienen que darme tiempo.

Edward me miro como preguntando si estaba segura a lo que asentí.

— ¿Cuánto? —Alec se veía aliviado, —una semana, ¿dos? —asentí.

—No lo sé, necesito curarme…

—Nosotros nos vamos… —dijo Michael— ¿puedo darle un beso? —Negué —Por favor…

—Pronto… —susurre. —Los llamare pronto.

—Ok, cariño, yo… lo lamento —dijo antes de dar media vuelta y salir, me recosté a la pared más cercana tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido.

—Los de seguridad dijeron que la señora los había llamado señor, por eso los dejaron pasar —dijo Benjamín nervioso, tome a Andy de los brazos de Edward y me aferre a su cuerpecito antes de sentir los brazos de Edward rodearnos.

—Jenks leerá ese documento nena, vamos a desayunar yo debo ir a la oficina, dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza de Andy y se alejo en dirección al comedor.

.

.

.

Una semana había transcurrido desde aquella visita de Michael y tal como había dicho Alec era un documento legal y de renuncia de derechos, no sabía a ciencia cierta que había sucedido con Michael para que cambiara de opinión, pero mi corazón aun estaba dolido como para llamarlos, si de algo estaba segura era que el perdón iba a tardarse pero los dejaría ver a mi nena antes de irnos a Milán.

Edward había estado cuatro días en San Francisco visitando las nuevas instalaciones de Masen Corp., había llegado en la mañana y ordenado expresamente que yo debía ir junto con Seth a buscarlo al aeropuerto así que luego de buscarlo y que me diese uno de sus besos de esos que embotan todos mis sentidos había pasado casi todo el día junto con Edward comprando ropa acorde al clima de Milán tanto para Andy como para mi, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas bolsas llevábamos. A la hora de regalos Edward era peor que V y Alice Juntas.

V, la había visto un par de veces mientras ella babeaba por el trasero de Emmett lo peor era que Culo lindo no estaba mejor que ella, la química y la electrostática entre ellos era innegable.

— ¿No podemos comprar una y ya?

—No, Bree la tejió, además V me dijo que la había dejado en uno de los viejos cajones de mi departamento.

—Ex departamento, en unos días se acabara lo que habías pagado por renta y te juro que si vuelves a huir y llegar aquí destruyo el edificio piedra por piedra —dijo serio a lo que reí. —No estoy jugando Isabella.

—Está bien, está bien… —nuestra relación o lo que sea que teníamos estaba encaminada, Edward se comportaba con Andy como un verdadero padre, a pesar de mantener su carácter bipolar y sus locas ganas de controlar lo que nos rodeaba — ¿Por qué demonios no trajiste a Andy?...

—Te comportas como un padre sobre protector —bufe— solo voy a subir y buscar la cobija —en ese instante su celular empezó a sonar.

—Jenks, ¿Tiene que ser ahora? acabo de llegar de San Francisco, mándamelo por un correo.. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Emmett puede firmarlo! está bien iré y firmare el maldito documento, —Miro su reloj y luego a Seth por el retrovisor.

—Veinte minutos señor —dijo el chico.

—Veinte minutos, sí, nos vemos —Colgó la llamada —sube por la maldita cobija.

—Porque mejor no vas a la oficina y luego me recoges, mientras me quedo con V, desde que empezó ese extraño amorío con el señor McCarthy casi no la he visto —su ceño se frunció —Anda es lo mejor, Seth y tu pueden pasar por mí en una hora.

—Cuarenta y cinco minutos —dijo entre dientes —Ven aquí y bésame Swan —Me acerque a él y deje que sus manos apresaran mi nuca.. ¿Quién besaba a quien?, como para variar mi cuerpo se olvido que sin oxigeno mis pulmones no trabajan — !Cristo! te necesito desnuda y en mi cuarto de juegos !ya!...

— ¿En la habitación de pánico? ¿o vamos a jugar Resident Evil 6? —Mire a Seth por el retrovisor y sonreí.

—Estas demasiado chistosa… Sube por la maldita cobija y vámonos de aquí —dijo exasperado, salí del coche subiendo las viejas escaleras de mi edificio, pensé en saludar a V, pero lo último que quería era interrumpir lo que fuera que estaba haciendo con Emmett...

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí estaba feliz. En dos días viajaríamos a Milán, Edward estaba cambiando a pasos más lentos que Andy pero mi pequeña lo tenía envuelto en su dedo meñique, saque las llaves de la bolsa.

Cuando entre al departamento un viento extraño me hizo temblar, acaricie mis brazos antes de dejar el bolso en el sofá y correr a mi antigua habitación, necesitaba recuperar la cobija que Bree le había tejido a Andy, abrí el cajón para sacar la cobija y entonces me di cuenta que algo no estaba bien ... Todo estaba revuelto como si alguien hubiese rebuscado entre mis cosas.

V, pensé tomando la cobija y girándome para salir fue entonces cuando lo vi... ¿qué demonios hacia él aquí?

James...

.

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaa Aparecio la perdida joder tres semanas han de querer matarme!, lo se pero recuerden manito quebrada, a todas aquellas que me enviaron buenos deseos Gracias, no pude contestar los revs (se supone que no devo mover la mano) una cosa es lo que dice Andres y otra lo que yo hago :P en fin Gracias Mil gracias Dios las palabras no alcanzan para agradecer todo lo que ustedes me dan, me duiele que a mi bb le queden tres capis pero la vida son ciclos y este se esta cerrando

La besta cambio bastante no... Idiota No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver dice mi madre..., Ohh aparecio James, espero que no venga a hacer daño (eso no me lo creo ni yo mismaXD), ya estoy trabajando ene l siguente espero tenerlo pronto

Un besote para Salem, Mariie, Andreina, Julissa y Eve que soportan mis crisis de escritora frustrada Y un mega barazo grandote y fuerte Con todo el corazon y el alma a mi nena hermosa Ginette Bri Mu que seria de mi sin ti... Dile a tu esposo que por el momento aun tiene esposa TE RECONTRAHIPERMEGA QUIERO!, gracias por tus animos por regañarme, corregirme, felicitarme, habklar, comprender Duios gracias mil gracias por esa amistad tuya mu. mil besos

Sin mas les dejo la traducción Italiano:

1. Mientras estés junto a mi princesa yo te protegeré es mi retribución a tu amor, protección a ti… A tu hija, siempre que esté en mis manos yo te cuidare pequeña niña, yo te protegeré a ti y a tu hija como no lo hice con y mi niña.

2. Eres realmente hermosa mi princesa, pero eres tan débil, tan frágil que no estoy seguro si puedas llevar una vida a mi lado, soy malo, perverso pero sobretodo soy egoísta Isabella, tú has decidido jugar con fuego, yo solo espero poder salvarte de quemarte en el infierno.

3. Estos pechos me pertenecen.

4. Solo yo puedo hacerte sentir de esta manera.

5. Caramelo.

6. Adictiva, alucinante, real, mágica, perfecta… por Cristo ¿Qué demonios voy hacer contigo pequeña?


	28. Vendetta y Final

**Los personajes de ****Crepúsculo ****son propiedad de la ****Sra. Stephanie Meyer****, yo solo me atribuyo la historia.**

**.**

_**Antes de que lean aclaro… No se vale lanzarme con Sam… si ya le perdí el miedo a los Vulturi, también queda prohibido decirle a Alice que me visite… le empecé a temer después de BD 2…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La venganza solo es dulce para aquellos a los que el rencor les ha tergiversado el gusto.**_

_**(Jaime Tenorio Valenzuela)**_

_**-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-**_

…_**.Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que al final lo pierde….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**::Venganza, descubrimientos y Final::**_

_James_—mi voz fue baja suave y controlada ¿Qué demonios hacia este tipo aquí?

—Veo que me recuerdas _principessa. _—no pude evitar mi gesto de repulsión al escucharlo hablar, su acento continuaba siendo un asco.

—Claro, estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mi hermanita—fingí indiferencia con una sonrisa.

—¿Tu hermanita o tu hija…? —¡Diablos! Él lo sabía…

—Mi hermana —dije con voz calmada—Andy es mi hermana.

—Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, una ragazza tan linda como tú no puede estar mintiendo así.

—No sé que demonios harás aquí, y la verdad tampoco es que me importe, yo solo subí por esto —dije mientras levantaba la mano con la frazada de mi pequeña— y ahora debo marcharme, así que, sí me permites... —Me gire para salir huyendo de ahí lo antes posible, no sabia porque ni de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero él no se veía igual que en nuestros encuentros anteriores, lucía diferente... quizá, mas desquiciado de lo normal...

—No, no, no… tú no vas a ningún lado—Sentí el sonido de un revolver,—Date la vuelta y toma asiento. —Al girarme y observar su rostro enfermo me tope con una sádica sonrisa.

_¡__Dios mío__! __Por favor_… —susurre en voz baja.

—Ahora…Suelta lo que llevas en las manos —dijo con una dulzura tan falsa que me ocasiono náuseas.

—Es simplemente la cobija de mí-

—¡Qué la sueltes Puttana! —deje que la cobija se deslizara entre mis dedos respirando fuertemente, miré a James a los ojos, el hombre que tenía frente a mí no era el mismo que hace unos meses en la Gala de Masen Corp.

Estaba flaco, ojeroso y considerablemente demacrado, su cabello no tenía ese brillo que había visto las dos únicas veces que me lo había encontrado y sus ojos…Sus ojos estaban irritados, como si…Como si estuviese ingiriendo algún tipo de estupefaciente.

—Aléjate de la puerta Bellita—dijo con burla señalando el sofá a su lado…Camine vacilante alejándome de la puerta aun cuando lo que mas deseaba era salir de ahí, tenia que saber como actuar a esta hora mi edificio se encontraba completamente vacío, a no ser que V estuviese en el departamento de abajolo cual era poco probable.El señor Welling y su esposa trabajaban, y Hanks el chico del cuarto piso aun estaba con sus padres por las vacaciones. Sí debía ser cuidadosa, quizás con un poco de suerte podría ganarme su confianza y tratar de quitarle el arma, y…

_Ni lo sueñes_—Mi Sub me observaba con los brazos cruzados, en ese momento me odie por haberle dicho a Edward que se marchara y luego viniera por mí.

—Camina hacia mí…Tienes mucha ropa _puttana_, —me señalo con el arma— quítatela—el aire se retuvo en mis pulmones— ¡Ahora!...¿Sabes qué puedo matarte aquí mismo y nadie se enteraría…? — Besó la punta de la pistola, pude observar el pequeño cilindro negro en la punta—así que mejor… —giró la cabeza de lado a lado— ¿por qué no nos dejamos de formalidades o tonterías y terminas de hacer lo que te ordeno?

Un silenciador…

_Mierda s__í que__ puede matarnos…_

—Ahora, la ropa…¿Qué esperas? —Suspire fuertemente forzando a mi corazón mantenerse calmado antes de quitarme la gabardina negra que me cubría del frio quedando así en unos Jeans tipo pitillo mis botas y suéter negro—detente…—dijo cuando la gabardina cayo al suelo…—Tengo una mejor idea, esperemos que venga el maldito de mi primo, será mas divertido si él esta aquí.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —aunque trate que mi voz sonara fuerte sé que se escucho como un murmullo tembloroso.

—¿Has escuchado el refrán "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"? —Asentí—Pues el niño lindo me jodio la vida, así que ahora es mi turno de joder todo lo que él quiere.

—Te equivocas…Edw… Edward,—me corregí rápidamente— él no me quiere yo solo soy su dama de compañía.

—A veces, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y ¿sabes? yo soy un halcón. Ve al sofá— señalo nuevamente con el arma el sofá, en ese instante mi celular empezó a sonar _**Addicted de Kelly Clarkson **_V había dicho que esa canción era perfecta y ella misma lo había colocado de tono para reconocer sus llamadas.

—Ay pero que ternura, una canción bastante apropiada…—soltó una extraña sonrisa— Todos en esta vida somos adictos a algo—trate de moverme haciendo el intento en vano de sacar mi celular de la parte trasera de mis jeans—¿Qué crees que haces zorra?

—Mi Celular...

—Sé perfectamente que tu celular esta sonando...Eso no quiere decir que lo vayas a contestar ¿crees que soy estúpido?

—¿Vas a Secuestrarme?

_No, que va , vamos a ir a dar un paseo idiota ¡obvio que va a secuestrarnos!__.-bufo mi Sub_

—No…

—¿No? —pregunte sin entender.

—A ver, mejor aclaremos esto… Tú pequeña Isabella no eres mas que un simple anzuelo, el típico momento y lugar equivocado —mi celular continuaba repicando, sabía que si Edward seguía marcando y no contestaba él iba a regresar, lo que significaba que: Ya no tendría una hora —¡Bingo!—Dijo James como si leyese mis pensamientos, —y es así como al no contestar atraerás al bastardo. —Fijo su mirada en el techo y cuando volvió a mirarme su mirada de comprensión fue escalofriante— ¿Acaso no soy jodido un genio? —rio frenéticamente—sí, un puto genio—toco su cabeza con el arma.

—Entonces, esperemos a que Edward llegue y así yo podre marcharme...—sabía que no era tonto, pero al observar lo desquiciado que se veía intentare persuadirlo de alguna manera.

—No soy estúpido muñeca...tengo todo fríamente calculado—camino hacía mi y por inercia me moví hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda se pego completamente a la pared—eres una cosita muy linda—su aliento golpeo mi rostro dejándome sentir el olor de algún tipo de alcohol, trague saliva mientras trataba por todos los medios de calmar mi desesperado corazón—Ven con papi muñeca—su mano se cerro en mi muñeca fuertemente haciéndome sisear de dolor mientras me sentaba junto a él en el sofá...

Minutos que parecían horas, segundos que se sentían como milenios... Eternidad de un simple instante en el que tú alma pende de un hilo y no tienes ni puta idea de que hacer para retrasar un destino del que tanto se había huido... No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Edward me había dejado, o cuando fue la última vez que mi teléfono había sonado, lo único que sentía era la asquerosa mano de James rozar mi muslo sobre la tela de mis jeans, subiendo por mi vientre hasta tomar mis pechos y apretarlos rudamente, de mi garganta escapo un grito de dolor él iba a violarme, lo sentía cada vez que su asquerosa mirada de lujuria recorría mi cuerpo, el bulto en sus pantalones me lo confirmaba. En ese instante tome la determinación de desconectar mi cuerpo de mi mente, no quería sentir... No quería saber, trate de recordar todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con el único hombre que había amado, sentí la tela de mi camisa romperse y me perdí en los recuerdos, mi mente gritaba un débil "_No por favor_" pero mi boca parecía estar sellada, mis cuerdas vocales inmovilizadas... este tipo iba a torturarme su lengua delineo el contorno de mi rostro y entonces su mano se cerro en mi coleta fuertemente.

Una cruel carcajada resonó en cada rincón del departamento — ¿Tienes miedo _puttana_?—Sonrió ladinamente y luego coloco el arma en mi barbilla— eres demasiado tentadora para tu propia bien muñeca... Pero esto va ser mucho más divertido con el bastardo enfrente, además… en realidad no creo que tengas tanta suerte…—finalizó hundiendo nuevamente el arma en mi barbilla. Mi cuerpo estaba ahí, pero ni mi mente ni mi almase encontraban conectados… entonces un golpe seco y certero me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Estas ahí? ¡Maldita sea abre ahora Isabella! —La voz de Edward se escuchaba agitada mientras azotaba la puerta—abre Isabella—siguió golpeando fuertemente.

—Es hora de la función gatita—dijo James riendo antes de levantarse de la silla y tomarme a la fuerza por el brazo caminando hasta quedar frente a la isleta de la cocina, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cuello dejándome verle el rostro y coloco el gatillo del arma en mi sien...

Se escucho un estruendo y la puerta abrirse violentamente antes de que mis ojos se enfocaran en la contextura de mi bestia.

Su mirada barrió el living del departamento antes de encontrarse con la cruel sonrisa de su primo.

—¡Isabella!—Edward quedo frente a nosotros.

—Pero miren quién ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, atención dama —hizo un gesto burlón dirigiéndose a mí— La espera ha valido la pena, ante nosotros el príncipe de los Masen—finalizó haciendo un gesto de reverencia obligándome a hacerlo con él.

—Suéltala—Exigió.

—Tsk, tsk, tsk, que tal si observas la situación, quizá te des cuenta que no estas en capacidad de exigir cosas principito… —Hundió el gatillo de la pistola en mi sien... Haciéndome sisear un poco antes de girarme y dejarme ver a Edward —Esta bonita la _puttana_, ¿No primito?, —Negó con su cabeza, su brazo en mi cuello me estaba matando, tenia la respiración acelerada y mi corazón... Mi corazón latía a mil por segundo, James rio hundiendo aun mas el gatillo en mi piel—¿Es buena mamándola primito...? —Edward apretó los puños—Carlie era buena...

—¡Cállate Bastardo! No te atrevas a nombrarla.

—Mejor cálmate, tampoco es para tanto, no era mas que otra _shifosa_…¿Me pregunto muñeca sí vales lo que este imbécil pago por ti? —Mis ojos y los de Edward se abrieron al escucharlo—Ay… —suspiró cansado— sí, yo lo sé todo muñeca… Eras la ratita asustada y virgen de The Chalets.

Mi respiración empezó a fallarme mientras recordaba ese día…

—_Seis mil quinientos__ dólares _—_dijo entre dientes e__l__ hombre vestido completamente de negro__el cual logre__ detall__ar__ a pesar de estar estupefacta con la cifra __ofrecida__, tenia cabellos __rubios __bastante largos para ser un hombre de negocios, sus pectorales estaban definidos y marcados se podían __detallar__ a pesar del saco negro que t__raía __puesto, sus manos estaban en puños mientras miraba al otro chico._

—_Siete mil_—_dijo el de gris sin siquiera mirarme, su mirada estaba concentrada en el otro hombre._

—_Siete mil doscientos_—_dijo el de __cabello __plata echando sus cabellos hacia atrás._

_El chico de gris toco su mentón como lo había hecho minutos antes_—_Ocho mil__ dólares._

_Mi quijada casi se cae de la impresión__,__ eso era el doble de lo que había pensado principalmente con eso no solo la operación de __Andy__ estaba cubierta, sino sus gastos médicos post operatorios y quedaba para pagar la hipoteca del negocio de __Mike__ y __hasta __sobraba dinero aun con la comisión que __Victoria__ descontaría, nuevamente la voz de __Victoria__ me saco de mi divagues momentánea._

—_Ocho mil __a la __una__, a las __dos__ y a las…_

— _¡__Ocho mil doscientos__!_—_grito el hombre vestido de negro._

_Nuevamente __hablo __Victoria_—_Ocho mil doscientos __a la __una__…_

—_Ocho mil quinientos _—_volvió a decir la voz moja bikinis, hubo un silencio tenso en el salón hasta que el tipo de negro soltó una maldición y salió del lugar dando un sonoro portazo._

—Conmigo hubieses disfrutado más…Pero a mi primito le gustan las putas ¿No es así Eddie?, Carlie también era una perra.

—No, ella no era así, Carlie-

—Creo que me gustaría ver como me la chupas…—Interrumpió James—¿Tú no quieres ver primito?... —Me giro entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente colocando la pistola entre mis cejas—Inclínate y déjame ver que hace esa maravillosa boquita—Iba a hacerlo lo que sea con tal que este hombre nos dejara en paz, pero Edward hablo.

—Déjala ir, tu pelea es conmigo—Siseo con las manos empuñadas.

—Nooo—Alargo la O, —Quiero divertirme un poquito…¿Nos divertimos muñequita?—Me tomo del pelo con su mano libre bajando el arma hasta volverme a colocar en la posición inicial, parecía imposible pero a pesar de todo estaba mas relajada su presencia allí me daba fuerzas para soportar su asqueroso olor y la opresión del arma— ¿Eres estrecha _carrello_?—su lengua lamio la parte derecha de mi rostro y gemí de asco y repulsión.

—¡Déjala ir!—Edward intento caminar hacia nosotros.

—Atrás o te juro que la mato...Igual no seria la primera vez que lo hago—sonrió, no podía verlo pero estaba segura que era una sonrisa cruel —Estas enamorado de ella... ¿De la puta?—se burlo al ver que Edward apretaba la mandíbula,

—No se de lo que hablas —dijo él secamente

—La miras como si fuese un ratoncito… ¡Como mirabas a mi mujer!, ¿Amas a la puta? —dijo burlón vi como Edward se paso la mano por el cabello podía ver lo impotente que se sentía, mientras yo trataba desesperadamente de decirle con mi mirada que todo estaría bien...

_Que eufemismo... ¡Estamos cogidas por las bolas!_—Bufó mi Sub—_Este tipo esta demente._

—Ella no es nadie…—las palabras de Edward fueron crueles pero sabía que estaba fingiendo a pesar de que él intentaba no hacer contacto visual conmigo.

—¿Es decir que si la mato aquí no va afectarte como a Carlie primito?

—Rata-

—Shhh, no te conviene que yo me enoje Eddie, Eddie —dijo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño—Soy un puto genio…Voy a hacer lo mismo que hace seis putos años…Te destruiré principito…—Lo vi apretar el gatillo y cerré los ojos…_te amo __Edward _pensé para mi misma antes de escuchar el clic del arma… No paso nada… la carcajada de James sonó por cada rincón de mi departamento—Debiste ver tu cara de niña bastardito…Y eso que no sientes nada por la puta, de haber sabido que esto iba a ser así de divertido, hubiese hecho lo mismo tiempo atrás—empezó a caminar junto conmigo, Edward trato de moverse—¡Quédate ahí maldita sea! ¡Te mueves un paso y te juro que le vuelo los sesos!

—¿Qué quieres decir con años atrás? —expresó Edward mirándolo desafiante.

—Siempre fuiste un lelo—James movió la mano en donde tenia el arma —aunque supiste sacar provecho cuando mi padre murió, tenias el mejor auto… MI novia.

—¡Carlie Nunca fue tuya!

—¡Lo era!... Lo era hasta que tú le mentiste sobre mí… la muy puta-

—No hables así de ella.

—¡Yo la amaba!—grito James—y la muy puta se quedo contigo ¡Tú la apartaste de mi!... —meneo el arma frente a él.

—¡La amabas tanto que la violaste! —grito Edward de vuelta a lo que James rio.

—¿Sabes que fue lo que mas disfrute..?. —Dijo riendo mientras me apretujaba a él—los gritos de la zorra mientras desgarraba su vestido—volvió a lamer mi mejilla y entonces lo vi, el dolor se transformo en ira, la decepción en venganza... Sus ojos, su cuerpo y todo él se preparo para luchar, estaba empezando a asustarme, Carlie era un tema delicado para Edward y podía ver como su cuerpo empezaba a tensionarse. —Cuando la penetre como un demente, cuando rompí su barrera de niña y la hice ¡MI MUJER!

— ¡Ella nunca fue tuya!…—el dolor en su voz era palpable.

—Ni tuya primito…Por eso la mate—suspiro dramáticamente—si ella no era para mí… No iba ser para nadie, ¿Has escuchado la frase por la plata baila el perro? —Volvió a sonreír—¿A que no sabes cuanto pague por la insulsa existencia de Carlie?

—Eres un maldito hijo de perra—los ojos de mi hombre se volvieron vidriosos, su respiración se agito y camino tres pasos hacia nosotros.

—Quieto ahí, no te muevas—me apretó mas a su cuerpo—Carlie no debió morir—su voz bajo un par de octavas—¡el que tenia que morir eras tu perro!.Así quedábamos todos felices, tú muerto como debiste hacerlo con tus malditos padres, toda la fortuna Masen pasaría a mi, por ser el único miembro de la familia y Carlie volvería a ser mía el plan estaba perfecto, pero no… tú tenias que darle tu maldito coche—James estaba completamente loco—al final no fue tan mala idea…La perra lo hizo mejor de lo que yo podría haberlo imaginado—su voz tenia un toque irónico y sarcástico—No solo se murió, estuvo cinco meses en coma haciéndote creer que ella y el engendro que habían creado iban a vivir… —rio—Fue genial ¿no primito? que ella moviera unos dedos y al día siguiente ¡puff se murió!

—Voy a matarte James…

—Tsk —Chasqueo su lengua—¿Quién tiene el arma aquí Masen?¿Quién nunca aprendió como defenderse?

—¿Por qué?... —susurro Edward derrotado.

—Porque era mi derecho… ¡Yo también era un Masen!

—Tu padre fue un maldito…

—No—Su brazo fijo en mi cuello debajo de mi barbilla—el maldito fue tu padre que le robo todo al mío…

—Mi padre no le robo nada al malnacido de Aro, fue el abuelo Frank quien decidió todo.

—¡Mi padre era el primogénito!

—¡Era un bastardo! —Grito Edward —Un maldito drogadicto.

—¡Tenia derechos! Pero tu padre se los quito y por eso —reacomodo el arma dejándola en mi mejilla, sentía el frio metal aturdiendo mis sentidos pero mis ojos estaban puestos en los de el hombre frente a mi, no sabia porque pero sabia que cuando James abriera la boca le daría un duro golpe—¡Por eso los mando a matar! Pero por Cristo ¡tú eres un puto gato! Porque sobreviviste…Lastima que tus papitos no pudieron hacer lo mismo—Edward se quebró vi en sus ojos como toda su vida pasaba por delante de él y no pude evitar que por primera vez en la noche las lagrimas surcaran mi rostro.

—Eres un…—La rabia y el dolor se dejaba entrever en sus gestos, sus palabras—mas te vale que yo no salga vivo de esta puta habitación o te juro por mis padres que no me rendiré hasta no matarte con mis propias manos.

—Palabras…Palabras Eddie…¿A quién mato primero? ¿Tú o la _puttana_? Decisiones…Decisiones…No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperando este momento !Meses!, —brinque por su ultimo grito— Oh nena eres tan inocente…—acaricio mi mejilla con el revolver —No darte cuenta como te seguía—Edward me miro a los ojos —Tsk—Chasqueo su lengua—Primero pensé en meterme con la bastardita…—me tense ante la posibilidad que fuese Andy y no yo la que estuviese aquí —por eso fui al hospital, pero es que no hay un momento en que esa niña este sola…Así que decidí esperarte…Mira tú, no tuve que esperar tanto…

Edward me miro a los ojos tratando de decirme algo con la mirada.

—¡No! —Articule sin voz—por favor—volví a mover mis labios, él fijo su mirada en mi y luego la bajo a su mano, tenia la palma abierta pegada completamente a su muslo, abrió y cerro sus manos dos veces, James parecía ajeno a lo que él hacia hablando y hablando cosas que mi sentido auditivo no captaba ya que yo me encontraba enfocada en lo sea que él iba a hacer, Edward encogió uno de sus dedos y yo negué con la vista, encogió otro y mis ojos se abrieron, su mirada ya no estaba en mi si no en el hombre a mis espaldas, un tercer dedo se encogió y empecé a sudar.

Sus ojos tan claros me pedían a gritos que hiciera algo que no lograba comprender… Ese algo era conseguir la manera de alejarme de él, quite mi mano de su brazo y la deje caer a mi costado, flexionándola un poco con mi mirada fija en los dos dedos que aun estaban extendidos.

—Sí yo mate a Carlie y a su bastardito —la mirada de Edward se enfoco en mi cuerpo y yo empuñe mis dos manos, esto era un juego donde Edward era un ratón y James se creía gato… cuando el ultimo dedo se encogió su mirada penetrante se apodero de la mía en un claro "_Ahora_".

Flexione mi brazo antes de darle con todas mis fuerzas a James en el estomago con mi codo, él trastabillo un poco soltándome bruscamente y retrocediendo unos pasos los cuales yo aproveche para dejarme caer en el suelo.

—¡Puta! —Grito James antes que Edward lo golpeara, se había movido realmente rápido golpeándolo en el rostro mientras yo trataba de colocar distancia.

Lo vi volver a lanzarse sobre él haciendo que James soltara el arma, que rodo hasta debajo de uno de los sofás, golpes iban y otros volvían, rodaron varias veces por el suelo…

James quedó sobre el golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro—Nunca supiste pelear principito —dijo dándole un nuevo golpe, estaba petrificada viendo como lo golpeaba una y otra vez—siempre fuiste un jodido maricón—volvió a golpearlo esta vez muy fuerte en el estomago, antes de levantarse y patearlo un par de veces…

Su mirada se conecto con la mía y saco su lengua limpiando un hilillo de sangre—Vas a pagar muy caro tu atrevimiento maldita idiota —gritó antes de caminar hacia mi, estaba a solo dos pasos de mi cuando Edward se lanzo sobre él nuevamente.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! —Grito derrumbándolo—La mataste maldito, —nuevamente una ronda de golpes por ambas partes, —Yo llevo años culpándome, cuando el único maldito culpable ¡eras tu! —Gimió con dolor mientras lo golpeaba pero no tan bien o fuerte como James.

Reaccione y corrí donde estaba el arma la busque como posesa pero no la hallaba por ningún lugar, cuando por fin la encontré James tenía a Edward recostado a la pared mientras le daba un golpe tras otro en su estomago.

—¡Suéltalo! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas— suéltalo o te juro que te mato maldito—dije temblando como una hoja en plena tormenta, Edward me miro a los ojos, su rostro estaba golpeado, su ceja y labio partido —Vete —gemí—James sonrió antes de asentarle un nuevo golpe a Edward en su mandíbula. Golpe que lo derrumbo por completo.

—Tsk, tsk…—James chasqueo su lengua a mi—No. —Dijo severamente—No se empuña un arma cuando no se esta dispuesto a dispararla gatita…—explico como si fuese retrasada.

—Atrás, aléjate o te juro que disparo—dije mientras caminaba en dirección a Edward

—Mira putita—No pensé accione el gatillo y el disparo impacto en la pared—¡Tienes agallas!... —sonrió a medio lado—No sabes como me excita eso muñeca—volvió a sonreír—después que acabe con el bastardito podremos jugar tu y yo…

—Prefiero arder en el infierno —dije asqueada al momento que llegaba a Edward— ¿estás bien? —le pregunte dándole la espalda a James…error…

Sentí su mano envolverse en mi pelo antes de acercarme nuevamente a el —Nunca le des la espalda a uno de tus enemigos muñeca—hablo fuerte —Edward gimió antes de levantarse—Sabes primito, cada vez me gusta mas tú mujer… Quiero follarte muñeca, pero primero hay que acabar con el bastardo—me quito el arma fuertemente y llore de frustración al sentirme tan débil e inútil —Despídete del mundo idiota—dijo apuntando hacia él…

No sé de donde me llegó el coraje pero no iba a permitir que le pusiera otro dedo encima, no iba a matarlo, no si yo podía impedirlo. Subí mi pierna derecha y lo pise con todo lo que pude antes de girarme y golpearlo con toda mi fuerza—¡_Madelicalo_! —maldijo en italiano antes de darme una fuerte bofetada y empujarme fuertemente en dirección a la isleta de la cocina.

Sentí como mi cabeza golpeaba con algo frio y duro, el dolor recorrió cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas como si me enterraran miles de agujas en cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis brazos quedaron laxos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mis piernas se hicieron gelatina y sentí como caía al piso fuertemente.

El dolor me impedía gritar, moverme, con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón a mil por hora vi como Edward se levantaba del suelo y tomaba a James por la solapa de su camisa hasta empujarlo y golpearlo fuertemente con la pared.

Los golpes volvieron a hacerse presentes, Edward esquivaba uno tras otro mientras trataba de golpearlo, su cuerpo estaba tensionado su mirada gritaba odio, mientras decía palabras que no lograba captar, volvió a tomarlo de la camisa y a golpearlo una y otra vez con la pared, la vista se me volvió borrosa y a pesar que un sueño extraño me embargaba luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, sentí el sonido de un disparo.

Se que grite, pero el grito nació y murió en mi garganta.

Y un par de pasos correr hacia mi, no pude detener que mis parpados se cerraran, seguía ahí pero ahora un sonido de pitido estaba instalado en mis oídos mientras el dolor se intensificaba…

Alguien me tomo en brazos respire tratando de reconocer a la persona… era su aroma quería pasar mis brazos por su cuello, quería recostarme en él. No podía.

Mi cuerpo pesaba como una tonelada, el dolor invadiendo todos mis sentidos mientras sentía como el mundo daba vueltas en mi interior, todo empezó a ponerse negro y fue cuando su voz me trajo de vuelta.

—¡Por un demonio despierta! —gritó zarandeándome—No puedes dejarme no ahora, maldita sea Isabella si te mueres voy a ir al puto cielo y te voy a arrancar de las manos de Dios o el que se interponga en mi camino —me pego a su pecho— (1)_La vita tutta la mia vita, cazzo ero sicuro che __Carlie__ era la mia altra metà, la parte che avevo bisogno e quando ti ho incontrato... Diavolo, non si può morire tesoro è il tuo profumo sei... Completa me, ho dovuto consumare alcahueteas voi e il vostro li ho consumato con i tuoi baci... __¡__Donna Cristo, mi è stato fatto per essere il tuo modo che non puoi lasciarmi ora, accidenti... credo... credo che sveglia__!__ fuck up __Isabella__... _No te vas a morir —escuchaba sus susurros, palabras que a pesar de no entender me daban una paz que necesitaba para darme las fuerzas y así mantenerme despierta aunque mi cuerpo deseara dejarse ir finalmente… —No voy a permitirlo si tengo que pelear con el puto Lucifer lo hare pero no te iras—sentí como me levantaba del suelo. —No te dejare ir, tú eres mía me perteneces —sus labios se juntaron con los míos en un beso demasiado suave, algo húmedo choco con mis mejillas—abre los ojos _principessa_ por favor—fue lo último que escuche antes de perderme en un agujero negro en el que no había salida alguna...

.

.

.

Al abrir mis ojos e intentar enfocar mi vista en algún punto fijo note que me encontraba en un lugar extraño, tranquilo y hermoso... Un prado, con flotes silvestres y céspeddemasiado verde...

—¡Isabella!—alce mi rostro cuando escuche mi nombre.

— ¿Bree?—grite al enfocara mi amiga, estaba lejos de mi cruzando un pequeño puente de aguas claras, corrí hacia ella, Bree se veía realmente hermosa, su cabello color caoba caía en rizos sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría. —Bree—la abrace fuertemente, su vestido blanco irradiaba frescura y tranquilidad—Andy—la mire asustada.

—Shss—ella coloco unos de sus dedos en mi boca—Ella esta bien —sonrió— alguien quiere verte— se despego de mi cuerpo dejándome ver a una mujer detrás de ella.

—¿Mamá?—pregunte con la voz entrecortada —¿Mami eres tú?— dos lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla antes de sentir el fuerte abrazo de mi madre.

—No llores mi nena bonita y fuerte... No llores —Dijo mi madre en arrullos.

—¿Porqué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste? —pregunte abruptamente tenia tantas dudas por resolver.

—Shss, ya no importa mi niña—mamá me limpio las lagrimas mientras Bree pasaba sus dedos por mis cabellos.

—Isabella...—Lita me llamo—ella no es la persona que quiere verte —mire a Bree sin entender... entonces la vi, ella era realmente preciosa, cuerpo bien definido cabello negro y largo, hasta su trasero y sus ojos ella era dueña de los ojos turquesas mas hermosos que hubiese jamás... ese rostro, esos ojos yo los había visto en la fotografía del estudio ella era...

—Hola Isabella—su voz se escucho como murmullos, sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mí.

La mire detenidamente, mamá, Bree y... Carlie...

—¿Estoy muerta?—pregunte con las lagrimas en mis parpados.

—Eso depende de ti—expreso Bree encogiéndose de hombros.

—No le digas eso —Carlie miro a Lita y luego a mí

—Carlie—hablo mi amiga —sabes que no podemos intercedir en las decisiones de los-

—¡Ella no puedes dejarlo!—Interrumpió Carlie que me observaba casi rogándome con su mirada—No puedes darte por vencida, no cuando él te ha encontrado.

—¿Él...? —dije sin saber que decir.

—Podrían... —Carlie vio a las mujeres—¿Podrían dejarnos solas por favor? —Dijo suavemente

—Carlie…—Lita hablo —tu sabes que

—Por favor solo necesito hablar con ella —mi amiga asintió y luego miro a mi madre que acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo mientras Bree soltaba mi mano despareciendo en un santiamén…

Dios...

—Él te idolatra—le dije mirándola a sus ojos, su rostro era como el de un verdadero ángel, lucia un vestido blanco similar al de Bree y mi madre ¿Estaba en el cielo?

Ella negó con la cabeza—(2)_Non ce ne sono così cieco di chi non vedrà_—dijo con su perfecto acento italiano—Cuando lo vi por primera vez era un niño asustado, un niño que se ha forjado con crueldad y hierro, sabes solo una vez me dijo que me amaba y estaba dormido—sonrió nuevamente.

—Tu crees que Él me...-

—Eso no puedo decírtelo yo, debes averiguarlo, él prefiere destruirse antes que sufrir nuevamente, tiene fantasmas muy oscuros demasiado...Densos...

—Creo que estoy muerta—dije sin mirarla, no había que ser tan genio para deducir que mis chicas habían venido por mi. Había visto a mi madre, abrazado a Bree y estaba aquí de frente con el amor de la vida del hombre que amo.

Carlie sonrió—¿Lo amas tanto o mas que yo verdad? No estas muerta te lo puedo asegurar, este es el momento transitorio antes de… pero te puedo asegurar Isabella que este no es tu momento, ¿ves aquel lugar? —me mostro una pequeña cerca.

—¿Donde están Bree y mi madre? —pregunte.

—Se supone que debes pasar por allí para morir, pero yo estoy aquí para impedírtelo, para suplicarte que no la cruces, aunque se supone que no debo hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo haces?

—No es tu momento... No cuando tienes razones poderosas para quedarte,—dijo desesperada— tienes a Andy y a mi niño sin corazón esperando por ti... ¡Lucha Isabella! Lucha… hazlo feliz, todo lo feliz que yo no pude hacerlo...vuelve por él y demuéstrale que aun existe alguien que puede amarlo y que no se separara de su lado.

—Yo no...

—¡Tienes que hacerlo!—Gimió tomando mis manos— Por favor, el no lo soportara… No de nuevo—se escuchaba frustrada—Yo lo intente, luche con todas mis fuerzas, fueron cinco meses escuchando su dolor y el mío propio ¿crees que yo quería cruzar? pero era el momento de marcharme...

—¿Cómo sabes que no es el mío?

—Tienes razones poderosas que te obligan a volver.

—Tú también las tenías.

—Nella, mis padres y mi amor... —por su rostro se dejo ver un gesto de dolor—Pero él no me permitió volver, él me empujo hacia la cerca.

—¿James?—ella asintió.

—Espero que estuviese sola — cerro los ojos y luego los abrió su mirada intensa frente a la mía—Si tan solo Edward hubiese permitido que me revisaran pero él estaba tan dolido, si los médicos me hubiesen hecho los exámenes reglamentarios el no había cargado con la culpa, si tu te vas el va a destruirse —sus manos me apretaron sin hacerme daño—Por favor vuelve... te lo suplico.

Bree se acerco a nosotros y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Carlie —Ya es hora murmuro.

—Por favor, —Carlie apretó mis manos... —Lucha por él Isabella, si en verdad lo amas lucha por él.

Todo se volvió confuso y negro Bree, mi madre y Carlie desaparecieron dejándome en aquel paraíso de paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente Bree estaba conmigo, seguíamos en aquel prado donde me había dejado Carlie.

—¿Y mama?—pregunte mientras ella acariciaba mis cabellos.

—Volvió a nuestro lugar junto con Carlie...—suspiro.

—Te quedaste...

—No puedo hacerlo todo el tiempo, también tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde?

—A nuestro lugar, has estado dormida mucho tiempo—Yo lo sentía como si hubiesen sido solo minutos—Hay un hombre abajo amenazando con acabar toda la planta de un hospital—sonreí mientras lo imaginaba.

—¿Andy?—Pregunte—¿dices que he dormido mucho tiempo que ha pasado con Andy?

—Mike...

—No me lo dijiste—dije levantándome de su regazo—me lo ocultaste—exprese con dolor.

—No era sencillo.

—Pero era tu amiga—ella negó.

—Eres mi hermana, solo no quería enfrentarme con la verdad, fui yo la que propicio todo con Mike.

—Pero-

—Isabella—ella me tomo de los hombros—el tiempo se agota debes decidir…

—¿Decidir?

—Irte conmigo o volver con Edward y Andy…

—¿Siempre te permiten decidir? —Pregunte curiosa.

—Es tu decisión cruzar el túnel o no hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, tenías a Andy…

—No estaba bien, mi niña iba a estar mejor contigo.

—No quiero que me dejes.

—Esa es tu decisión.

—Andy tiene a su padre, él la ama...

Bree se levanto del césped y me tendió la mano, me levante limpiando mi vestido blanco y camine junto a ella podía sentir el silencio a mi alrededor, era no sentir, no respirar y no saber, era sentirse feliz sin alguna razón... nada dolía, no habían recuerdos ni desazón era un buen lugar, entonces lo escuche.

—_Piccola_—su voz tan cargada de dolor me hizo detenerme justo antes de llegar a la cerca—No puedo mas—susurro—No quiero verte en una urna así que voy a hacer lo que yo creo que es conveniente—sus manos tocaron las mías, a pesar de estar lejos pude sentir su toque, su tacto se sentía tibio... No, su tacto era caliente como si quemara— ¡Maldición Isabella, yo sabia que no debía sentir nada por ti! ¡Que no podía permitirme nada!, yo sabía que al final no podría protegerte como lo hice con mama y Carlie... Pero tú siempre estuviste allí y yo que pensé que tenia el corazón marchito, que nunca mas sentiría la palabra con A, vienes y vuelves mi mundo de cabeza... Y ahora te vas y no soy tan fuerte malditasea... No soy tan fuerte y primero muerto antes que soportar enterrar a otra persona que significa tanto para mi... porque te saliste con la tuya pequeña chiquilla imbécil...—pego su cabeza a mi vientre sin despegar mis manos de su cuerpo—(3)_unë të dua...ég elska þig...ljubim...jeg elsker deg...jeg elsker deg... Maldición S'ayapo_-dijo con voz ahogada, él estaba llorando... Edward Masen lloraba—Te quiero y tú has decidido dejarme y yo… yo no puedo soportarlo... —su voz se escuchaba cargada de dolor y pena—No. no puedo, —Mire a Bree y solté mi mano de la suya—no soy tan fuerte _ragazza_, así que es hora de dejarte ir _mia ragazza_ bella, no soy mas que un cobarde que no acepta y se niega a recibir mas dolor, mi cuerpo te extrañara y mis demonios te recordaran como la chica que enseño al grifo a sentir nuevamente, esto no me destruye… Me muestra una vez mas que soy un maldito que debe estar solo—Soltó mi mano... "_No te vayas_" grite o al menos eso intente ya que mi voz no lograba salir, "_aquí estoy, no te dejare_"—Tenias que irte para que yo pudiese entender que necesitaba vivir en las tinieblas para encontrar tu luz, aun sabiendo que te destruiría, lo intente te juro que lo intente pero como siempre fracase como el maldito bastardo que soy... No merezco nada ni tu compañía ni tus sentimientos, ya no hay más nada que hacer aquí... No quiero estar aquí cuando tu alma se vaya de esta habitación, si te vas estando presente voy a hacer arder el puto hospital por incompetentes... Cuando el verdadero incompetente aquí he sido yo—sentí sus finos y tibios labios en mi frente—(2)_L'amore è un ingrato che ti porta per un po', e si crolla, perché se...L'amore è due in uno che alla fine ne sono, e si abituano a mentire...L'amore è la bellezza che trae dal dolore, e la fine è sempre in corso_...—su calor me abandono, y en ese momento reaccione... No quería irme, quería amarlo aunque él siguiera con su estupidez del _yo no amo_... Yo sabia que me amaba, a su manera pero ¡lo hacia! me gire completamente y grite, grite, corrí, pelee con el viento, me enrede en el césped trate de agarrarlo, de llegar al otro punto del puente.

_No te vayas, por favor te amo, te amo no me dejes_… gritaba en mi interior ¡_Escúchame maldita sea_! gemí... _Escúchame __Edward__ por favor escúchame_… —sentí el fuerte golpe de una puerta al cerrarse y el frio domino mi cuerpo... Él no se había ido... Él no... No después que había dicho que me amaba, no después que yo luchaba para volver a él.

Un viento helado rodeo mi cuerpo y fue allí cuando lo supe. Aquí acababa todo, mi lucha, mis fuerzas, este era el final...

Era nuestro Fin... Él finalmente me había dejado….

.

.

..

Bueno, este es el capitulo final de esta historia que me hizo odiar y amar a un Edward Masen no muy diferente a los que hemos leído por allí, pero que se mantuvo ecuánime y firme durante 28 capitulos " Yo no AMO" recuerdo eso en mi mente siempre me lo dijo pero cayo Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y el debia perderla para enfrentarse con su mas grande miedo…La amo y no fue lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptarlo, se que ustedes han de querer mi cabeza pero tranquilas pueden respirar nos queda el epilogo, entiendan que el necesita recuperarse y sanar además deben entender que esta sufriendo lo mismo que con Carlie… Bella esta luchando por volver, aunque había decidido irse, así que no se preocupen nos vemos en unas semanitas no será mucho por ahora este es el final, Aunque no me despediré, lo hare el día que Edward me deje colocar la palabra FIN…

No me queda mas que agradecer su apoyo con esta historia este capitulo fue difícil y complicado, hace una semana mientras lo escribía deje de hacerlo para ir a ver amanecer y en ocasiones me abstraía de la película Ginette una amiga (no mi beta) me decía deja a Lex(el nombre del personaje original) en paz, vuelve y yo solo podía reírme mientras le decía me susurra cosas al oído,

Quiero también agradecer a Gine y Vero mis betas en esta locura que me ayudaron cuando yo mas lo necesitaba de verdad chicas mil gracias

Y ya me voy por ahora porque si no voy a llorar… T:T nos vemos Pronto…

Les dejo la traducción en italiano :

(1) Toda la vida, toda mi puta vida estuve seguro que Carlie era mi otra mitad, la parte que me faltaba y cuando te conocí... Diablos, no puedes morirte tesoro es tú olor eres tu... Me complementas, me alcahueteas te tenia que consumir y tú me consumiste, con tus besos... ¡Cristo mujer, yo nací para ser tuyo así que no puedes dejarme ahora! maldita sea...Creo que...Creo que…despierta por una puta vez.

(2)El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato y desploma porque si... El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno, y se acostumbran a mentir... El amor es la belleza que se basa en el dolor, y el final es siempre se va…

(3) Te quiero en diferentes idiomas jaajjaja XD

_**Aryam **_

_**Noviembre 24 de 2012**_


	29. Cuando el Infierno Arde Outtake E Pov

**Los personajes de ****Crepusculo**** son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, lo mio es solo está loca y retorcida historia****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primero que todo lamento el retrasó son cosillas que se nos escapan de las manos **

**Segundo: FELIZ CUMPLE JO!, lo prometido es deuda 84 hojas mujer…. **

**Tercero: Este capitulo esta dedicado completamente a mi BETA MI GINE hermosa, mu en esta vida solo nos queda caminar… Tu sabes que te AMODORO con todos mis kilos de mas MUACK!**

**Cuarto: Mil Gracias por esos 1000 Revs de verdad chicas no lo imagine mil. mil gracias a Diana a Noe y a Gabriela por esas lindas imágenes!**

**Quinto: Mil Gracias a Mimi y a Pao por prestarme sus conocimientos médicos para cierta parte vital en este cap (estaba a punto de volverme loca gracias)**

**Ahora sin tanta chachara, les informo entrar en la mente de este hombre no es fácil, justificar el porqué es como es… Es casi imposible, no puedo decir más, que bienvenidas a la mente de mi bestia hermosa…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cuando el Infierno Arde….**

**Capitulo 29**

**Outtake**

**.**

**.**

**Puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar los ojos a las cosas que no quieres sentir****.**

**EPOV**

Deje que Isabella fuese a buscar su maldita cobija… ¿_Una cobija_?, ¿Realmente por eso retrasaba la llegada a casa?, me sentía cansado había pasado cuatro días en San Francisco coordinando cada detalle sobre la empresa con Emmett, ya que él se haría cargo de Masen Corp… Finalmente me iría de esta ciudad junto con mi _ragazza_ y mi _piccola_. Sonreí como tonto ante la mención de la pequeña niña de un año que vivía en mi casa y como había vuelto mi mundo al revés.

Deje que mi cabeza se recostara en los asientos de cuero del Lexus… Isabella Swan había cambiado mi vida, aunque eso no lo reconocería jamás.

.

.

.

Recuerdo como luego de haberle contado parcialmente mi vida esa noche después de sucumbir ante el sueño, las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado. Sí, era consciente que le había hecho daño, yo sabía perfectamente que estaba allí espiando como siempre detrás de la puerta mientras yo hablaba con Rosalie.

Sabía que debía quedarme callado, tenía claro lo que no debía hacer, pero mis demonios siempre mandaban en mi y hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Tome a Rosalie por la cintura y deje que mi lengua se escurriera entre sus labios dejando que mi miembro se pegara a su cuerpo y haciéndola gemir sin importarme el corazón de la pobre cosita que estaba al otro lado de la puerta…

¡Ella debía aprender a obedecerme joder!

Esto era parte de su castigo, solo una parte…

Pero ¿Qué podía esperar? a sus 20 años de edad aun era una niña e hizo lo que hacen todos los cobardes… Huir.

La deje ir, era lo mejor, ella ya sabía mucho sobre mí y yo… Yo estaba haciéndome dependiente de ella.

Yo como siempre, había resultado el mayor adicto de este mundo, mi adicción no conocía limites, ya no eran tanto los golpes lo que me hacían sentir, era ella mi cosita, mi pequeño ratón asustado, solo pude estar unas horas en casa, subí a la habitación de Andrea y como era de suponerse la niña no estaba, así que fui al único lugar donde sabia que ella iría.

Mike…

Seth aparco el Lexus en la entrada del local de Mike, baje del coche rápidamente e inmediatamente toque la puerta dos veces antes de que Alec me abriese…

— ¿Isabella? —Alec miro hacia el coche, una mirada que me dio entender que ella no estaba allí, suspire pesadamente y me prepare para hacer uso de mi mejor habilidad… Mentir.

—Está en el coche —susurre— días de mujer —me encogí de hombros en un extraño gesto de ella —vengo por Andy —Mike tenia a la cosita regordeta cargada y me miraba con una ceja alzada, maldito cobarde. Jenks había averiguado todo sobre Isabella Swan incluyendo a la rata asquerosa de Mike Newton el padre biológico de la hija de Isabella.

—Bells está en el coche —dijo Alec mirando al hijo de puta, que era su pareja antes de salir a buscar algo dentro de la casa, Mike y yo nos sostuvimos la mirada por mucho tiempo hasta que Alec llego junto a nosotros —Esta es su bolsa —dijo dándome la bolsa rosa de la niña.

—Yo llevo a la niña al coche —dijo Mike sin despegar la mirada de mi.

—Yo puedo llevarla —dije extendiendo mis brazos, nunca en mi jodida y puta existencia había cargado un niño, me negué completamente a tener contacto alguno con ellos desde que me entere que mi hija había muerto junto con la mujer de mi vida, por mas ilógico que pareciese esa niña llevaba en mi casa poco más de un mes pero nada hacia ella me atraía, no hasta que Alec me la coloco en brazos.

Un sentimiento escalofriante se paseo por mi cuerpo mientras esa pequeña se aferraba a mí.

Camine de vuelta al auto y Seth me miro a través del retrovisor

—Ya sabes donde tienes que ir Seth —trate de que mi voz fuese tranquila para no asustar a la pequeña de ojos azules que llevaba en mi regazo, sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de mi ángel, la niña jugaba con mi corbata de seda gris que mi alma había escogido para mí, yo era sumamente celoso con esa prenda pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importaba si se arruinaba, mis ojos estaban enganchados en el diminuto cuerpo aferrado a mí y el mismo aroma a fresas que desprendía tan similar como el de mi _tesoro_ y mi _ragazza_.

Seth volvió a detener el coche era de noche y si ella no estaba con Mike y Alec entonces estaría con V.

—Bella —V abrió la puerta asustada… No estaba allí — ¿Eres un hijo de puta lo sabes?

—Gracias —dije sardónicamente— llama a Isabella —mi voz salió un poco más dura que de costumbre.

— ¿Eres idiota o de plano te las tiras? ella no está aquí mira —me enseño sus inexistentes uñas —ella se fue porque cierto bastardo la humillo ¿Qué demonios haces con Andy? —intento quitármela pero yo no se lo permití.

—Estaré en su departamento —no sabía porque le daba explicaciones.

— ¡Porque mejor no la dejas en paz! —suspiro exasperada colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te metes en tus asuntos? —contraataque antes de dar media vuelta.

—Sí la vuelves a herir te juro que te cortare las bolas.

—Quiero verte intentar hacer eso mujer, no te busques unos buenos azotes. Te hacen falta —dije antes de subir el piso que faltaba para llegar al departamento mientras escuchaba los gritos de la mejor amiga de Isabella.

Saque de mi cartera la llave que tenia, no la había usado porque nunca la había necesitado, el departamento estaba a oscuras y la niña se había recostado a mi pecho luego de babearme un poco, me senté en uno de los viejos sofás que allí se encontraban y acaricie su espalda, poco a poco sus ojitos que me miraban analizándome se cerraron dejándola plácidamente dormida, recosté mi cabeza en el sofá reprimiendo antes las ganas de darle un beso al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía entre mis brazos.

¿_Qué demonios me estaba pasando_?

Acomode mis manos hacia delante dejando que su cabecita se apoyara en mis palmas mientras la detallaba por completo, su boquita formaba una O encantadora y su pecho subía y bajaba acompasado.

Cerré los ojos cuando un recuerdo de Carlie inundo todos mis sentidos, con ella podía dormir y cuando una pesadilla me despertaba pasaba toda la noche velando sus sueños.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y la luz se encendió, antes que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, sus ojos se abrieron al verme con la bebé en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto tontamente.

—Tienes una bebé muy linda, Isabella. Tan linda como lo hubiese sido mi nena —la vi acercarse lentamente con vacilación.

— ¿Qué haces con ella?

—Fui a buscarla y luego vine aquí, para tener solo un mes de su operación es una nena muy llena de energía.

— ¿Dón… ¿Dónde está Alec?

—Imagino que en casa, la verdad no lo sé y tampoco es que me interese —mi mirada se paseo por su cuerpo viendo como la camiseta mojada se pegaba a sus suaves curvas—. Estas mojada, ve a cambiarte, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —dije acariciando el rostro de la pequeña _principessa_ que tenía en brazos.

—Dame a mi hija, Edward —dijo ella ignorándome.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa, Isabella —mi voz salió duramente.

—Yo…

—Sé que escuchaste lo que le dije a Rosalie. —Negué con la cabeza recordando que no me había obedecido—. ¡Por un demonio Isabella! Nunca fuiste realmente mi sumisa —sonreí—Nunca me obedeciste, era fácil quedarse en la habitación, pero tú siempre haces tu voluntad y tuviste que bajar.

—No quiero hablar de esto, quiero que me des a mi hija y quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida —su voz sonó fuerte pero yo sabía que en el fondo estaba destrozada y solo hablaba dejándose llevar por el dolor.

—No hablaré contigo hasta que tengas ropa seca, no sería bueno que pescaras un resfriado —la vi caAlicer a la puerta y abrirla.

—Deja a mi hija en el sofá y sal de mi casa —estaba temblando— Sal de mi vida… ¡Y por un demonio no vuelvas más! —Mi paciencia tenía un límite y Isabella Swan estaba llevándola a raya, lentamente me levante del sofá llevando a la pequeña a lo que supuse sería su habitación y dejándola recostada en la cama, me quite el saco abrigándola levemente, hacia frio y ella recién salía de una operación cuando me cerciore de que estaba bien fui por Isabella.

La lleve al baño en medio de gritos e indefensos golpes y luego la deje entrara en calor, su cuerpo estaba helado, y lo menos que quería era que pescara un virus, con mucha fuerza la deje en el baño sola, un minuto más y hubiese vuelto a los viejos tiempos la hubiese tomado sin contemplación en el baño importándome muy poco si ella quería o no.

Esa noche me sentí perdido, le hable de Carlie, de mi madre, de Aro y de toda mi jodida vida, sus ojos oscuros se veían opacos y sin brillo algo me faltaba pero ¿Qué?

Me disculpe, hacía años que yo Edward Masen no me disculpaba, pero algo en mi me obligaba a hacerlo, ella no me miraba y yo ya no la sentía, era como si parte de su cuerpo se hubiese alejado de mi y estaba volviéndome loco en mi interior.

—Ven conmigo a Italia —de donde había salido eso, no lo sabía, sería un jodido año, pero como había dicho anteriormente yo era dependiente, un adicto y ella ahora era mi droga.

No acepto, mis demonios se burlaban de mi internamente ella decía amarme… a mí, sin embargo bajaba los brazos cada vez que intentaba ponerla a prueba.

El grifo se burlaba en mi espalda, el vampiro buscaba sus juguetes para traer el único placer que daba sentido a mi vida y que hacía mucho tiempo no practicaba.

¡NO!

La abrace, ¿Qué había hecho esta niña conmigo?, no podía permitirle que se fuera, la bese y algo en mi exploto, empecé a hablar como un paranoico saliendo de mi dándole mil y una explicaciones sentía la sangre correr mucho más a prisa por mi cuerpo Isabella me confundía, su olor me intoxicaba y su cuerpo era mi templo, mío por que ella había llegado pura a mí.

Era un hombre de negocios e inteligente así que le ofrecí un nuevo contrato su felicidad a cambio de su protección.

Esa noche no dormí esa noche vele los sueños de mi cosita sin chiste y su pequeña bebe que descansaba sobre mi pecho…

.

.

.

¿Una noche de _amor_?... No, ya esta situación con Isabella estaba rayando en la locura, ¡ella estaba loca!, para lo único que esa palabra me servía era saber cuando estaba siendo muy rudo con una de mis sumisas…

Pero estábamos en un restaurante y mis ojos no daban crédito al contrato que ella me había llevado, ¿una noche de velas y jodidas palabras cursis? ¿Con quién demonios creería que estaba negociando?

La respuesta era simple… ¡No! Un rotundo y conciso no.

Sabía que ella volvería a mi tarde o temprano, era tan dependiente de mí como yo de ella eso era lo que yo hacía con mis sumisas las volvía mis esclavas pero yo nunca caía en mi juego.

No hasta ahora.

El grifo camino por mi espalda colocando mi mejor mascara de frialdad cuando las palabras brotaron de mi boca.

—No puedo aceptar esto —dije colocando el patético documento en el sobre—. Isabella, tienes que entender que…

—Edward —me interrumpió—. Tengo 20 años, toda mujer sueña con ese momento aunque sea una vez en su vida. A veces soñamos que nuestra primera vez sea así —Yo lo sabia incluso le había dado una buena primera vez a Carlie, después que ese imbécil la hubiese dañado, pero yo ya no era el de antes—. No puedes negarme eso que pido.

—Yo he sido claro contigo, Isabella. Yo no hago el…

—Lo sé —Volvió a interrumpirme—. Tú tienes sexo y follas, nunca haces el amor porque no está en ti pero es lo que yo quiero. Caricias y palabras cursis, besos tiernos y susurros en el oído. ¡Entiende es lo que necesito! —finalizó exasperada.

— ¿Y para qué lo quieres? —dije cruel—. ¿Para qué quieres que sea un cursi de mierda si a la mañana siguiente seguiré siendo quién soy? Seguiré follando, atando y lastimando, utilizando mis juguetes y jactándome de placer… No te equivoques conmigo, Swan.

La vi levantarse con lagrimas en los ojos, sin derramar alguna, nadie podía saber lo que significaba para mi cada lagrima de ella, pero yo tenía que seguir siendo quien era, no podía ceder, si cedía iba a sufrir y eso no iba a permitírmelo.

Los días siguientes fueron un maldito infierno, Rosalie asechando, Jasper y Emmett en toda la documentación para los accionistas. Fui a _The Chalets_ y busque a Tanya, necesitaba saciar mis demonios.

Lo hice pero el vacio seguía ahí, maldita sea la necesitaba, necesitaba mi dosis de fresas y lavanda.

Para cuando llego el sábado no supe cómo entre al auto y ordene a Seth que me llevara con mi droga personal, al verla mis labios impactaron furiosos con los de ella.

Ella quería una puta noche de mentiras… Yo se la daría, si con eso podía tenerla a mi merced por el resto de la eternidad. No era idiota, Isabella Swan se había convertido en alguien importante para mí y que el infierno me esperara con los brazos abiertos porque si la perdía iba a desaparecer el puto purgatorio.

Todas mis sumisas tenían un contrato de caducidad, nunca me quedaba con una más del tiempo apropiado y todas sabían donde quedaba mi departamento de juegos, a ninguna había llevado a casa, ninguna había permanecido más de seis meses junto a mí.

Unas se iban por la presión, otras yo las desechaba, eso eran las mujeres trapitos para usar y desechar, pero ese día mientras estaba en _The chalets_ mientras la tenia frente a mí, su mirada dulce y asustada, su maldito olor a lavanda y el perro de mi primo deseándola para él, ese día me di cuenta que necesitaba saciarme de ella hasta más no poder y luego hacer lo que hacía con todas… Despacharla.

Así que aquí estaba en el pent house de un hotel, había llamado a Ángela para que ella decorara todo como a una mujer le gustaba, mis empleados sabían mis gustos y preferencias, pero ellos no objetaban al respecto, simplemente se limitaban a obedecer, Ángela y Benjamín eran huérfanos se habían conocido, enamorado y casado estaban solo probando suerte cuando yo les ofrecí empleo y Seth el buen y calmado Seth, mantenía a mis bebes relucientes, él había huido de casa a los quince años y desde los dieciocho ya trabajaba para mí.

Sentí la puerta abrirse pero aun así no me despegue del balcón seguí mirando a la maldita ciudad que se burlaba de mi, Carlie quería que viniésemos aquí una vez acabáramos de estudiar, y esta ciudad siempre me recordaba lo que había podido tener y había perdido por culpa de mi maldita mala suerte.

Esa noche, volví a hablarle de Carlie, con ella era fácil hablar, no iba a decirlo pero tenía cierto nerviosismo hacía muchos años que yo no intentaba ser tierno, cada golpe era el acompañante sublime de mi placer.

Yo era un monstro.

Y ese monstro que habitaba en mi se apodero de mi cuerpo haciéndola sentir mal una y otra vez, tratándola cruelmente buscando la manera de que su amor muriera y lo nuestro fuera más llevadero.

La cena fue silenciosa pero no por ello menos tensa, cuando entre a la habitación no sabía si reírme o vomitar Ángela se había excedido con las velas y el olor dulzón a rosas.

—Esto es… —dijo emocionada— Demasiado…

—Cursi —mi voz salió un par de octavas más alta y gruesa— Ángela lo hizo mientras yo trabajaba —su mirada decayó pero se compuso rápidamente.

Intente ser dulce la deje que llevara el control pero el vampiro, el grifo y el monstruo se burlaban de mi, ¿_yo tratando de dar amor_?, recordé una y otra vez las palabras de Carlie.

_Tu puedes amar Edward yo lo sé, yo sé que tú me amas aunque nunca me lo digas…_

Mis brazos cayeron laxos a mi lado y deje de responder, ella intento besarme nuevamente pero estaba seguro que mi cuerpo estaba rígido como una roca.

—Llévame a casa —dijo con la voz rota ¿ella se estaba rindiendo?... era lo mejor, la vi salir del departamento y me mantuve inmóvil ella debía alejarse de mí. ¿Pero podría yo alejarme de ella?…

No…

La seguí, la busque, la lleve a casa y la bese, el musculo que estaba en mi pecho se oprimía, sus lagrimas eran mi puñal, la bese con la fuerza del volcán que llevaba dentro, la bese evocando viejos recuerdos, me desnude aunque ella no lo viese... La lleve a su cuarto y le di su jodida y ridícula noche de amor a mi manera.

Exigí de ella hasta el último ápice de su placer, hablamos de mi vida y ella me pregunto por Aro.

Hablar de él significaba recordarlo, volver a vivir en sangre y fuego toda mi jodida y retorcida infancia, volví a quedarme dormido junto a su calor y volví a revivir mi infierno ese que me hacia girar como una pelota sin destino, ese que me envolvía en una vida de dolor y oscuridad, la necesitaba y ella se entrego a mí como siempre en cuerpo y alma, cosas que yo no quería, a pesar de desear su corazón.

.

.

.

Navidad llegaba como un huracán, mientras Seth conducía el coche por las ajetreadas calles de Nueva York, yo solo pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba estas fechas. Antes no era que me ilusionaran mucho ahora, Isabella y Andy estaban cambiando muchas cosas en mi vida, empezando por celebrar la noche buena.

Sonreí burlón, mis noches eran buenas cuando Aro se perdía en su mundo de narcóticos y se olvidaba del pobre niño escuálido que descansaba en el sótano, mis noches eran buenas cuando Carlie se encogía en mi costado mientras me susurraba dulces palabras, no una ridícula noche en la que celebraban a un viejo panzón que se olvido de mi desde que cumplí siete años.

Emmett y Jasper estarían ahí, no me gustaba mucho que mi mujer lo observara y sí han entendido bien, mi mujer esa pequeña cosita era mía se había entregado a mí y estaba dispuesta a seguirme hasta el infierno si era necesario.

Había llegado a casa mucho más relajado que de costumbre desde que había desaparecido a la rata asquerosa de James, había caído, lo había humillado y me había dado la satisfacción de pisotearlo como siempre había querido.

No podían decir que era un hombre cruel. Le había dado dinero suficiente para que tuviese que vivir bien y un boleto sin regreso a Australia, así lo mantendría lejos de mi. Que Emmett se interesara en la empresa nos daba fuerza en el mundo de la competencia y aliviaba los bolsillos de nuestros accionistas, no podía cerrar esa sucursal, bajar los brazos significaba que más de mil quinientas personas pasarían a engrosar la lista de desempleo del país. Estuve varias horas en el estudio terminando de leer todo los documentos relacionados a la venta del 40% de mis acciones a Emmett, a Jasper no es que le hubiese gustado mucho la idea pero el 30% que había logrado recuperar ya no era mío el 15% eran de Nicolás y el resto eran de Andy…

Subí las escaleras con pesar, al pasar por la habitación de Andy la escuche llorar, algo en mi se impulso a abrir la puerta y caAlicer hasta su cuna, la sostuve en brazos un momento antes de que sus ojitos se cerraran y volviese a dormir, la recosté en la cuna y acaricie su mejilla con un dedo y ella se removió algo inquieta por lo que me separe rápidamente.

—Señor —Jane la chica que había contratado para que estuviese al pendiente de la niña entro a la habitación —venia a revisar a la niña, la escuche llorar.

—Debes ser más rápida... —dije sin importarme como salieron las palabras —No va llorar hasta que tu decidas venir a ver que le ha sucedido.

—Lo lamento señor yo...

—No me agradan los empleados que dan muchas explicaciones para justificar su ineptitud —ella me miraba con ojos asustados —si es necesario que duermas en la misma habitación de la niña entonces hazlo —sentencie— para eso se te paga —mire una vez más a la pequeña en la cuna y camine hacia la salida de la habitación.

Isabella se había quedado dormida con un libro en la mano, como casi todas las noches desde que había llegado a mi casa, la acomode mejor en la cama y la cubrí con la cobija, a pesar de estar considerablemente relajado sentía que no estaba bien, las voces en mi cabeza me estaban matando todo era demasiado bueno para mí, camine hasta el baño cambiando mi traje azul por ropa deportiva.

Baje al gimnasio y pase toda la noche entre las pesas y las maquinas, cuando el sol estaba en lo alto decidí que había tenido suficiente aunque aun me sentía con un gran peso encima.

Me mire en el espejo mientras secaba el sudor de mi frente allí estaban mis demonios todos sedientos de dolor…

_Tienes que hacerlo__._

_Tu eres un grifo…_

_Márcala y sométela__._

_¿__Te dejaras someter pequeña bestia__?_

_No eres más que un estorbo, ni para morirte servías..._La ultima era la frase favorita de Aro…

Negué con la cabeza y salí de allí dando un sonoro portazo.

No… No más.

Subí las escaleras sin importarme que Benjamín me llamaba, necesitaba el cuerpo de Isabella, necesitaba enterrarme en su interior y olvidar que yo era un jodido hijo de puta cruel y sin sentimientos… Necesitaba la luz que ella me brindaba, ella era mi faro y yo un barco a la deriva. Lo necesitaba a mi manera…

Mi mirada se encontró con su mirada soñolienta cuando atravesé el umbral de la puerta, los rayos del sol la iluminaban tenuemente.

Me acerque a la cama y deje que mis dedos acariciaran el contorno de su rostro.

—Quiero intentar algo —dije aun con las voces en mi cabeza diciéndome que no lo hiciera, que no era merecedor de ella ni de su hija, ella asintió cabizbaja tome su mentón y deje que mis labios se unieron a los de ella.

Su lengua tanteo mis labios lentamente y saque mi lengua a jugar… Grave error.

El grifo sediento de sumisión salió en la búsqueda de su mejor placer, mis demonios tomaron control de mi y no fui consciente de mis actos hasta que la palabra "_Amor_" salió de sus labios.

_Amor_, la carcajada interna de mis demonios no se hizo esperar, los había complacido y la había lastimado otra vez…

Me levante de la cama asqueado conmigo mismo mientras miraba sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No ha pasado nada, solo estabas siendo brusco —dijo abrazándome fuertemente, me odiaba, desde aquella vez que marque su cuerpo con mi juguete favorito me había prometido a mi mismo no utilizarlo nuevamente. No con ella.

Aun con la repulsión corriendo por mis venas me deje llevar a la cama hasta que caí en una intranquila duermevela …

.

.

.

Cuando desperté ella no estaba, rápidamente me di una ducha peleando conmigo mismo… Cristo estaba enloqueciéndome rebusque entre mis prendas de vestir uno de mis trajes formales para la reunión que tendría hoy, Emmett McCarthy sería presentado como el nuevo accionista de Masen Corp y luego tendríamos la cena de navidad que Isabella tan celosamente organizaba.

Ya llevaba dos días actuando de manera extraña, Alice y V estaban casi instaladas aquí, me molestaba de sobremanera que hubiese tantas personas a mi alrededor, pero lo soportaba por ella, simplemente la casa se invadía y yo me iba a mi lugar seguro, mi cuarto de entretenimiento, con mis juegos y mis consolas, sabía perfectamente que algo tramaba y quería ver que era. Si era capaz de sorprenderme.

Rosalie casi arruina la cena, ella estaba segura que algún día volvería a ella llevaba meses intentando que volviera a ser su esclavo, primero me quemaba en el infierno antes de volver a ella, sabía que el gran culpable de todo este embrollo había sido yo por ir en su búsqueda cuando estuve en Milán, pero en ese momento estuve seguro que hacia lo correcto.

Isabella me abrazo diciendo que podía encontrar en ella todo lo que yo necesitaba, reí sardónicamente ante lo que había dicho y me incline para besarla

En medio de mi oscuridad era jodidamente gratificante besarla, la forma en cómo sus labios se sometían a los míos... Yo no besaba a ninguna de mis sumisas o al menos evitaba hacerlo pero con ella... Con ella era diferente.

Salimos, bebimos, cenamos y luego Jasper, Emmett y yo nos fuimos a fumar un puro.

Según nuestro amigo americano eso daba buena suerte en todas las negociaciones.

Bufe pero lo seguí, quería estar solo, deseaba que todos se fueran pero ya ella estaba lo suficientemente triste porque sus amigos no habían ido a la cena.

Par de cobardes...

Cuando todos se fueron decidí ir una vez más a mi estudio solo, me serví una copa de whisky y me senté en mi sillón de cuero, abrí la gaveta sacando la foto de mi tesoro, delinee su rostro a través del vidrio y lleve la copa a mi boca.

—Pensando en el pasado —alce la mirada enfocándome con Jasper.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido —murmure antes de tomar otro sorbo de licor.

—Envié a Alice con Seth —Jasper camino sentándose frente a mi mientras desabotonaba su saco — ¿No crees que es hora de dejarla ir? —murmuro.

—No —dije sin mirarlo.

—Isabella es una buena chica, ¿Crees poder darle una oportunidad?

— ¿Para qué Jasper?, ¿para destruirla...?

—A veces no te entiendo Edward. —soltó levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia el bar, volví a llevar mi copa a mi boca dejando que el sabor amargo del Jack Daniels inundara mis sentidos —No conocí a Carlie, así que no sabría decirte que tan buena fue ella.

—Ella era un ángel, no te atrevas a compararla con nadie.

— ¿Y Isabella? —Pregunto— ¿Qué es Isabella?

—Un _Dolcce_ —Conteste— la ratita es un _dolcce_...

— ¿Te ves en un futuro junto a ella?

—Sabes que para lo único que pienso en el futuro es para los negocios.

—Date una oportunidad de amar amigo.

— ¿Para qué? —tome el contenido de mi copa de un sorbo.

—Voy a darte un consejo, aunque sé que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida.

— ¿Entonces para que carajos quieres darme un consejo que no te he pedido? —conteste mordaz— Mira Jasper.

—No Edward mira tú, Alice se ha encariñado con Isabella, dice que es una buena chica y yo confió en la intuición de mi mujer —me corto— si vas a llevar a esa niña y a su bebe a Milán es porque piensas en ella más allá del contrato de dominante y sumisa que le hiciste firmar —Jasper estaba serio— Te conozco, se cuan cruel puedes ser, sobre todo con tus esclavas, se cuáles son tus métodos para el dolor y maldita sea que me corto una pierna si has utilizado alguno con esa niña —soltó antes de beber un poco de su copa— así que deja la cobardía y ponle frente a lo que sientes, acepta que esa niña es mas para ti que una simple sumisa, y recuerda que junto a ella hay una bebé que es ajena a todo tu mundo de mierda —coloco la copa en el escritorio— Esa bebé solo tiene a Isabella y si destruyes a su madre destruyes a la niña, soy padre y te quiero como un hermano pero si le haces daño a Isabella o a Andy tendré que ponerme del lado de Alice, no del tuyo —abrocho su saco y se levanto— piensa lo que vas a hacer, solo tú eres dueño de tu presente y futuro, el pasado ya fue amigo, no te pido que dejes de ser tu, simplemente permítete ser feliz... Feliz navidad Edward —dijo antes de girarse para irse.

No supe cuanto tiempo me quede allí luego que Jasper se fue camine hasta mi cuarto de entretenimiento buscando el regalo de Isabella. Parecía imposible que aunque estábamos viviendo juntos, no conocía nada de ella ni sus gustos, ni su comida favorita.

No tenia porque saber eso, ¡Ella era mi jodida sumisa esto no era una jodida relación!

Volví a guardar los libros dentro de la caja, ¿Para qué le daría yo una tonta historia en donde el dominante se enamoraba de su sumisa? ¿En qué mundo tan absurdo ocurriría eso? ¿de cuándo acá un hombre cambia por el maldito y jodido amor?

Yo ame a Carlie, la ame y sin embargo las pesadillas no se iban, los recuerdos no se borraron, siempre fui yo con mis fantasmas, con mis demonios. Un dominante no deja de serlo porque una dulce mujer le diga que lo ama, un dominante es lo que es hasta que muere… hasta el final, cambia, se transforma pero su maldita esencia sigue ahí... Sigue siendo un jodido hijo de puta porque es su convicción, es su estilo de vida, su arma y protección, es el placer inundando sus sentidos, el sadismo alimentando su vida y yo era un puto, jodido y retorcido dominante...

Camine de vuelta al estudio sirviéndome una copa mas del bar, note que faltaba una de mis botellas pero no preste atención, tome la copa de un tajo y camine hacia la habitación, era tarde y sentía que el mundo se me iba a caer encima, no quería pensar en lo dicho por Jasper, Isabella Swan era mía, esa era su convicción, así como la mía era el ser dominante y eso era todo lo que tenía que estar claro entre nosotros.

Lentamente subí las escaleras y pase por el cuarto de Andrea me detuve frente a la puerta sacando la pequeña cadenilla de plata y el ángel que había comprado en la gala del GEA, le había mandado a grabar su nombre por detrás, abrí la puerta con cuidado y coloque la pequeña cajita en uno de los gabinetes de la habitación, camine hacia la cuna y la observe un momento, esta niña tenía una particular forma de dormir, acomode su cobija y salí de la habitación, entrando pesadamente a la mía. Camine por la antesala antes de abrir las puertas de roble de la habitación principal, observe extrañado al darme cuenta que Isabella no estaba en la cama como lo tenía pensado, la llame y me respondió desde la habitación de juegos, cuando llegue allí casi me da un maldito infarto.

Mi _dolcce_ estaba de pie recostada frente a la barra de pole dance vistiendo solamente un miserable camisón rojo que hacía que sus pequeños pechos quisieran salirse, una falda de jean que parecía más bien un jodido cinturón y complementaba su atuendo con unos putos zapatos rojos que me hacia subir y bajar mi mirada por sus milimétricas piernas.

Estaba sorprendido, pero ella no tenia porque saberlo, me deje guiar hasta una silla ubicada estratégicamente frente a la barra y deje que ella me enseñara hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Mi libido subió a mil, mis demonios estaban famélicos, mi polla se retorcía entre mis pantalones con cada giro, cada ascenso, sus ojos nunca se desconectaron de los míos mientras ella bailaba al ritmo de I _Slave for you_, desabroche mis pantalones y acaricie mi miembro gimiendo como si fuese ella quien me tocara , estaba perdido lo sabia, la cosita sin gracia había clavado su ancla en mi marchito musculo inservible llamado corazón, una cosa era reconocerlo, era un hombre práctico, pero de allí a aceptarlo faltaba mucho camino...

Me canse de ver y de acariciarme solo así que me levante de mi silla encerrándola entre mi cuerpo y la barra de pole dance, me enterré en ella como poseso por mi droga sin importarme si le hacía daño o no, cuando sus paredes vaginales se cerraron entorno a mi fue el puto paraíso, me deje ir con la satisfacción del saber que ella estaría para mi hasta que yo decidiera lo contrario.

La mañana siguiente fue jodidamente apoteósica, Isabella no solo me comprobó que era una mujer hecha a mi medida, si en nuestros encuentros anteriores ella había dado todo de si en este simplemente me había dejado más que claro que por ella podría convertirme en un ser monógamo sin dejar de ser el maldito hijo de puta que era, la golpee, empuje sus límites, alimente a mis bestias y me corrí tantas veces como pude en su interior mientras ella aceptaba todo lo que le daba, fui cruel, despiadado y jodidamente salvaje.

Los días siguientes estuve muy ocupado con la transacción de Masen Corp. Viaje a San Francisco y seguí personalmente los trámites necesarios para sacar a Andy del país, había hablado con Isabella acerca de que me permitiera ser el representante legal de la niña, era algo así como un curador en caso de que a ella algo le pasara eso me daría el poder para poder finiquitar la documentación para llevarla a Milán junto con nosotros.

Ella no tenia porque saber lo que yo ya sabia…Y en caso de que algo saliera mal, yo tendría todas las de ganar

Sin proponérmelo Andy era ahora una de las personas más importantes en mi vida junto con Jasper, Nicolás y Alice, esa niña me daba una visión de lo que hubiese podido ser mi pequeña Nella.

Mi vida jamás había sido color de rosa y este no iba ser el momento preciso, Mike se entero de nuestros planes y fue como el padre león que quiere defenderá su cachorro, ¿Cuánta hipocresía podía reunir un hombre?, porque estaba frente a uno que jactaba su boca llamando hija a un ángel por el cual no había apostado una jodida mierda, reclamando derechos que no le correspondían, me consideraba un hombre justo e hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Andy era una Masen ante los ojos de los hombres aunque estaba un documento de protección a la niña que aclaraba que si Isabella deseaba marcharse podría hacerlo sin temer que yo pudiese quedarme con su hija,

Mike me golpeo donde aun era débil, el recuerdo de lo que fue y no pudo ser, él tenía razón en algo era un niño rico que no sabía amar, y no sabía porque la vida y el cruel destino se había encargado de negarme eso una y otra vez. Y yo había aprendido a vivir con la firme convicción de que la felicidad siempre destruye...

No supe cuanto tiempo había estado en el estudio, ni cuantas copas de whisky ya me había bebido, hacia ya mucho tiempo que Isabella había dejado de tocar la puerta cuando decidí salir de allí, necesitaba aire.

Seth estaba afuera encerando el Lamborgini — ¿Aun no terminas con eso? —pregunte un poco mas osco de lo normal.

—Lo lamento señor, me ha tomado más tiempo porque la señorita Isabella me pidió que la llevara a ella y a su amiga al departamento de esta última.

— ¡¿Porque nadie me dijo nada?! —Gruñí furioso, conocía bien esta parte de Isabella huía cuando sentía que todo era demasiado para ella — ¡Benjamin! —Llame embravecido a mi empleado más fiel —maldición, tú eres el encargado de decirme todo lo que sucede en esta jodida mansión, ¿Por qué demonios no me he enterado que Isabella ha salido? —Grite logrando que Benjamin se tensara de inmediato — ¡Responde maldita sea!

—Yo lo lamento señor, usted estaba en el estudio y ella-

—Para todo hay una escusa ¿no Benjamin? — estaba seguro que la vena en mi frente amenazaba con explotar y hacer un reguero de sangre y no precisamente la mía —_Maledicalo_ ¿Qué demonios pasa con tu trabajo?, últimamente fallas en todo Benjamin, necesito empleados fieles, si este empleo ya no te satisface sabes que puedes hacer —grite colérico— lo mismo va para ti Seth —Amy se había asomado al escucharme— Y para ti Am —la señale— Enciende el coche y llévame donde Isabella, ¡Ahora mismo! —brame a Seth que inmediatamente salió en busca del Lexus.

No me baje del coche, la veo mirar en ambas direcciones antes de llegar a su departamento y luego suspira sube los escalones y decido esperarla pero ella no baja tratando de mantener mi mal humor y mis demonios encasillados salgo del coche, por segunda vez utilizo la llave de ese departamento, comprare el edificio y lo destruiré piedra a piedra solo para que ella aprenda que la solución a los problemas no es escapar, es quedarse y afrontarlos, debería decirme lo mismo yo, pero no es mi vida la de la que estamos hablando.

Esta es la vida destruirse caer y renacer ser un ave fénix, volar sin alas y caer en picada solo para levantarnos nuevamente.

El departamento está oscuro y el agua de la ducha está abierta y puedo sentir sus sollozos ahogados por el agua que corre, el celular esta en el sofá y decido sentarme al lado del aparato que tiene varias llamadas perdidas de Alec parte de las mías y unos textos de V.

Sentí como salio del baño, pero no aparece de inmediato.

Soy cruel, debo serlo, soy un demonio, así que actué como debía. Como lo que yo era, la empuje emocionalmente, golpee sus límites y logre lo que quería …Quebrarla… El ave Fénix que resurge de sus cenizas, la abrazo y le susurro cosas que sé que no puede entender pero la tranquilizaran, la acompaño a la habitación y me recuesto junto a ella…

La veo dormir mientras chateo con Jasper por _WhatsApp_ sé que en Milán son las veinte, suspiro fuertemente antes de verla removerse inquieta… Está teniendo pesadillas.

La desperté suavemente y ella se aferro a mi pecho llorando nuevamente, sus lágrimas me afectan más de lo que puedo y quiero reconocer.

Su boca busca la mía y sé lo que ella cree querer, pero soy un hombre exigente y mis mujeres deben estar dispuestas a mi placer, por primera vez desde que me convertí en lo que soy cedo entregándole lo que ella cree necesitar.

Por esa noche no fui yo, esa noche fue ella luchando con sus propios demonios mientras yo obligaba los míos a mantenerse a raya.

.

.

.

El sonido del claxon me sacó de mi divagues mental y miro a Seth por el retrovisor el auto enarcando una ceja.

—Lo siento señor no sabía que había este embotellamiento en esta avenida —solté un suspiro largo antes de tomar mi celular que vibra en mi bolsillo.

Releo el mensaje una y otra vez sin entender.

Oprimo la letra B en mi celular, repica un par de veces antes de que Benjamin conteste.

—Señor —su tono de voz es neutro.

— ¿Esta todo en orden Benjamin? —pregunto sin prisas.

—Sobre la marcha señor, la señorita Jane estaba con la pequeña en el jardín pero hace como una hora que están en la habitación, Ángela esta encargándose de la cena junto con la chica nueva y no se ha reportado nadie en portería.

—Bien —colgué inmediatamente.

— ¿Sucede algo señor? —Seth preguntó mirándome desde el retrovisor.

—_Y cuando menos lo creas, el infierno caerá sobre ti y ardera _—digo a mi más fiel empleado en un casi inaudible susurro, él me observa sin entender antes de que yo recordara a Isabella.

Marco la tecla en donde está su llamado rápido, el celular repica una vez… dos y luego me envía a buzón, sin pensar mucho intento nuevamente, consiguiendo el mismo resultado.

—Gira hacia la izquierda Seth y devolvámonos al departamento de Isabella —Mi voz es tensa, lo siento algo sucede, el corazón me late con más fuerza, tengo algo, una especie de presentimiento como esa vez cuando le pedí a Carlie que no me dejara.

Seth logra llegar al departamento veinte minutos después utilizo mi llave para entrar, y entonces lo veo.

La mirada desquiciada de la rata asquerosa de James y la tensión de mi _dolcce_…

Las verdades saliendo de sus asquerosos labios, la muerte de mis padres en manos de Aro, la muerte de Carlie provocada por mi primo... Tantos años de recriminación siendo inconclusos, Tomas y Suzanne creyendo que su única hija había muerto en accidente.

El niño que había encontrado su luz y perdido en unas horas su mujer, sus padres y su hija. Muertos en manos de dos malditos bastardos cegados por el maldito dinero, avaricia y desolación, mi cabeza un mundo sin fin de conjeturas, y la mirada asustada de la pequeña niña que me miraba pidiéndome que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Un disparo que fue una treta, un momento en que mi corazón se detuvo y la realidad que me golpeaba como un yunque cayendo en todo mi pecho, Isabella Swan se había colado por mi sistema reviviendo un corazón marchito, amando a una persona que no debía ser amada y yo la había golpeado, humillado y maltratado, yo que la había mantenido lo más alejada de mí, yo que la hería constantemente para mantenerla lejos, yo que era dependiente a ella, yo que sentía que mi mundo se cerraría si ella no estaba junto a mí y fue cuando me di cuenta... Yo estaba completa y absolutamente perdido en mi antigua oscuridad hasta que ella había llegado a mi vida.

Todo fue demasiado rápido y confuso mirarla a los ojos e informarle que no iba a esperar hasta que el imbécil acabara con los dos, no iba nuevamente a destruirme, ya no, una maniobra rápida mas no favorecedora.

Nunca había sido bueno peleando esa era una de mis mas grandes debilidades, debilidad de la cual James se aprovechaba cada tanto, dándome palizas que podían durar días en sanar.

Yo era un maldito, un maldito que nunca usaba los puños para lastimar adrede, el dolor era mi alimento pero no de ese tipo...

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rata asquerosa me apuntaba y al otro mi _ragazza_ estaba en el suelo sin abrir sus ojos.

El grifo gimió, el vampiro mostro sus colmillos y el monstruo bramo furioso, los golpes se hicieron presentes deje de sentir, la rabia hacia erupción por mamá, por papá, por Carlie y Nella, apunte y dispare...

Era la primera vez que mis manos sostenían un arma tenia a James donde quería pero no pude disfrutarlo, solté la pistola sin verificar si había acabado con la existencia del jodido hijo de puta y me arrodille frente a la pequeña niña que me había dado luz sin proponérselo…

Maldición ella no era una sumisa, no una normal siempre había hecho lo que ella quería, siempre había actuado según la voluntad de ella, ¿Quién era más sumiso de quien? ¿ella que me entregaba su amor o yo que corría tras ella ante cada situación? ¿Quién era más fuerte? ¿la niña que luchaba contra los fantasmas de un pasado que no le correspondían o el pobre niño escuálido que sabía que sin ella no existiría?

Mi camino hacia el infierno seria mas enredado si ella no estaba a mi lado, mi vida sería más destructiva si su calor se apartaba del mío.

— ¡Por un demonio despierta! —grite zarandeándola— No puedes dejarme no ahora, maldita sea Isabella si te mueres voy a ir al puto cielo y te voy a arrancar de las manos de Dios o el que se interponga en mi camino —la alce pegándola a mi pecho— (1)_La vita tutta la mia vita, cazzo ero sicuro che Carlie era la mia altra metà, la parte che avevo bisogno e quando ti ho incontrato... Diavolo, non si può morire tesoro è il tuo profumo sei... Completa me, ho dovuto consumare alcahueteas voi e il vostro li ho consumato con i tuoi baci... ¡Donna Cristo, mi è stato fatto per essere il tuo modo che non puoi lasciarmi ora, accidenti... credo... credo che sveglia! fuck up Isabella..._ No te vas a morir —de donde salian las palabras, las declaraciones, mi idioma de cuna susurrado a ella como siempre, cuando sentía que todo era demasiado intimo, tan intimo como ahora, su pulso se hacía más débil, su respiración mas acompasada —No voy a permitirlo si tengo que pelear con el puto Lucifer lo hare pero no te irás —la levante del suelo ella era mia ella no se iría. —No te dejare ir, tú eres mía me perteneces —junte sus labios con los míos— abre los ojos _principessa_ por favor —susurre con voz entrecortada antes de levantarla en brazos y salir de allí.

—Mueve tu maldito trasero —le grite a Seth al verlo recostado en el lexus sus ojos estaban llenos de preguntas más su boca no articulo ninguna de ellas hasta que entramos al coche.

— ¿Dónde vamos señor? —dijo mientras entrabamos al coche.

—Llévame al hospital más cercano —dije sin mirarlo— vamos bonita, abre los ojos bebé —dije en voz baja mientras acomodaba sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas —por el amor a Cristo Isabella abre los ojos —junte mi frente con la de ella— _per favore Dolce_, por favor vuelve a mi —Sabia que Seth iba más allá que la máxima velocidad permitida, prácticamente volaba por las calles.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente al New York Presbyteriam Hospital, salí del coche como si el diablo estuviese tras de mí.

— ¡Una camilla! —grité— ¡Necesito un doctor! —enfermeras y residentes, llegaron a mí, la coloque suavemente en la camilla mientras ellos empujaban y yo los seguí.

—Su presión cardiaca disminuye, posible paro cardiaco… ¡Hay que llevarla a emergencias ya! —Decía uno de los chicos que la llevaba… —Busquen a la doctora Crismat —escuche decir pero mis sentidos se habían quedado en una palabra… _Paro cardiaco_, mi propio corazón estaba haciendo paro en esos momentos traspasamos un par de puertas antes que uno de los chicos que empujaba la camilla me detuviera, no pude hacer más que observar paralizado como la camilla se perdía al doblar en un pasillo.

Sentí el mundo caer sobre mis pies antes de impactar mi mano contra la pared… Ella no iba a dejarme… ¡Demonios que no podía dejarme!

—No me dejes —susurre a nadie en especial, —No tu por favor no me dejes.

El pánico comenzó a invadirme yo no podía perderla, ella no estaba muerta, negué con la cabeza, no, ella no podía morirse me había prometido estar junto a mi hasta que el infierno se congelara.

.

.

.

La cabeza me daba vueltas sin cesar, hacia una maldita hora que había entrado a esa sala y aun no daban ni una puta noticia.

Camine de un lado a otro pasando las manos por mis cabellos. Iba a enloquecer ¿Por qué nadie decía nada?, ¿Por qué nadie salía de la maldita sala?... batallaba con los recuerdos de seis años atrás, la misma posición, el mismo maldito dolor en el pecho atravesándote como una puta estaca, la aprehensión del corazón y el dolor en los pulmones al hacer algo tan insignificante como respirar.

—Señor —una jovencita de cabellos negros y ojos cafés me llamo —debo curar sus heridas señor.

—Ya le dije que estaba bien.

—Pero señor está empezando a inflamarse y-

— ¡Estoy bien maldita sea! —grite irritado—¡ déjeme solo! —la chica me miro asustada y temblando como una hoja antes de girarse, me voltee golpeando la pared fuertemente con mis puños sin importarme el corrientazo de dolor que invadió mi cuerpo.

—Edward —La voz de V llego claramente, levante la mirada hasta encontrarme con los orbes negros de la mejor amiga de Isabella —Edward… ¿Isabella?... ¿Cómo está Isabella? —la máscara de frialdad esa que usaba cuando estaba destruido por dentro hizo su aparición nadie tenía porque saber mi angustia y frustración me sentía nuevamente inservible e inútil — ¡Habla de una vez por un demonio! —grito la pequeña mujer antes de que mi mirada chocase una vez más con la de ella — ¿ella esta…- no… Bells no está muerta ¿Cierto? —Pregunto mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas… No ella no estaba muerta… No lo estaba no iba a dejarme —Maldita sea Edward Masen ¡Habla! —grito nuevamente pegándome en el torso —Mi amiga no está…-

— ¡Ella no está muerta! Con un demonio, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —La corte violentamente, mi mente se negaba a siquiera pensar algo así —ella es fuerte —Emmett coloco una mano en su hombro trasmitiéndole apoyo mientras yo dejaba que mi cabeza se golpeara con la pared.

Los minutos pasaban como si fuesen horas sentía que la realidad me había abstraído, había paseado por el corredor más de mil veces, gritando, insultando a cualquier puto doctor que pasaba pero aun no sabía nada de ella.

Quería gritar maldecir estallar el puto hospital ¿Por qué nadie salía? Mike y Alec habían llegado hacia pocos minutos, V estaba junto a ellos y Emmett.

—Sabia que la destruirías —Dijo Mike tomándome por las solapas de mi camisa, su voz se escuchaba tan rota y dolida que sentí mi pecho encogerse aun más de lo que estaba —trate de alejarla de ti maldito bastardo, pero fracase.

No dije nada, al igual que con V, me limite solo a observarlo, el demonio mostrando su mejor careta, aquella que parecía no importarle nada… Ni nadie…

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando…- —negó con la cabeza —No sé ni porque te lo pregunto ella nunca te importo. —expresó enfadado— Lo empuje lanzándolo lejos de mí, mi vida ya era una mierda pero en estos momentos sentía que la putrefacción estaba acabando conmigo.

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí —rugió levantándose del suelo y empujándome contra la pared.

— ¡Ella era mi niña hasta que tú te metiste en su camino!, maldito egoísta… Es tu culpa que ella esté aquí ¡Largo! tú no sientes nada por ella y aun así la amarraste a ti haciéndola sufrir —Gimió— A ti te dará igual si ella vive o muere —espeto enfurruñado.

— ¡Cállate! —grité— ¿Qué demonios sabes tú?, ¡Tú que nunca sabes nada Mike!, tú no sabes lo que pienso o lo que… siento.

—Ni me importa —Escupió Mike— Lo único que quiero es que te largues —Grito caminando hacia mí.

—Intenta moverme —lo rete… Emmett lo tomo de los brazos cuando vio que intentaba pelear.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar —dijo fuertemente, Alec tomo del brazo a Mike alejándolo de mi, varias personas del hospital nos estaban observando.

—Tú no sientes nada por nadie, No tienes nada que hacer aquí —grito furioso Mike.

De mi boca salió un bramido antes de caminar decidido por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción, la chica que había intentado hacerme las curaciones estaba allí junto con otra chica ambas se tensaron cuando mis manos golpearon con fuerza el mostrador.

— ¡O sale un maldito doctor y me dice que está pasando con mi mujer o les juro por el amor a lo sagrado que van a saber quién es Edward Masen! —grite golpeando nuevamente el mostrador.

—Señor Masen debe calmarse —hablo la pobre chica de cabellos negros —Su esposa está siendo atendida por la doctora... Debemos practicar exámenes para saber que tan grave es el golpe que-

— ¡Me importa un demonio! Exijo que un médico me informe ya —grite.

—Señor Masen—una mujer menuda de largos cabellos rojos y uniforme quirúrgico estaba frente a mi —imagino que es usted familiar de Isabella Swan.

—Necesito saber-

—Este es un hospital señor Masen, usted aquí no está para gritar.

—Han pasado horas desde que se la llevaron. —grite frenetico.

—Y por eso yo estoy aquí, soy la doctora Crismat, encargada de la señorita Isabella Swan, voy a tratar de ser clara con usted, la paciente se encuentra en estado crítico Señor Masen, llego en estado de inconsciencia, con evidencia de traumas físico además de ingresar con diagnóstico de trauma craneoencefálico moderado por escala de Glasgow, manejando signos vitales de presión arterial 110/70, frecuencia cardíaca en 100, frecuencia respiratoria de 36 por lo que se procedió a colocar en asistencia ventilatoria y llevada a la unidad de cuidado intensivo, hemos practicado los exámenes correspondientes, en la TAC se ha logrado apreciar que en la región occipital se refleja una contusión cerebral y un hematoma subdural el cual está siendo drenado actualmente —la mire sin entender— Por el área donde se encuentra la lesión podemos espera daños colaterales, pero esto solo lo sabremos una vez que la paciente despierte, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para salvar su vida y en estos momentos usted y sus gritos no pueden hacer nada por ella —miro a la chica de cabellos negros— por favor Evelyn lleva al señor Masen a piso para que le hagan las curaciones a su rostro.

—Yo estoy bien, no necesito nada —dije desesperado— Necesito verla.

—En estos momentos es imposible señor Masen, voy a volver con la señorita Swan, cuando tenga noticias nuevas se las hare saber —Expreso antes de girarse y perderse en el siguiente pasillo.

Pase las manos por mi rostro en un vano intento por controlar mis fantasmas, estaba tan ido en mi mismo que no supe en qué momento llego Emmett a mí —Deberías ir a checarte esos golpes —Dijo estoico— está empezando a inflamarse el golpe que tienes en la ceja.

—Estoy bien —toque con mi mano mi costado izquierdo, donde James me había pateado, con la adrenalina del primer momento no había sentido dolor pero empezaba a sentir la molestia.

—La policía está aquí, vienen a hablar contigo.

—No quiero hablar ahora, ¡con un demonio! —suspire frustrado— ¿Qué no entienden que no quiero hablar con nadie?

—No es que te lo están pidiendo Edward, tienes golpes en todo el rostro y respiras acompasado, por lo que deduzco que tuviste una pelea, pelea en la cual tú —me miro serio— novia resulto herida y esta hace más de dos horas en quirófano.

—No quiero hablar con nadie Emmett.

—Un vecino te vio salir con ella en brazos Edward, acabo de realizar una inversión muy fuerte en tu compañía y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es un escándalo donde seas el presunto culpable de intento de homicidio hacia tu pareja-

—Emmett, aun puedes llevarte tu capital a cualquier otra empresa —increpe.

—No es a otra empresa en la que quiero invertir Edward, solo piensa como el hombre de negocios que eres y ve a hablar con los jodidos agentes.

—Solo dame un minuto ¿Sí? —bufe resignado antes de caminar hacia donde se encontraban los dos oficiales de policía.

— ¿Es usted el señor Edward Masen? —dijo un oficial con cara de pocos amigos, asentí —Acompáñeme— expreso antes de girarse.

Llegamos a uno de los cubículos de la sala de emergencia y mientras la menuda enfermera hacia las curaciones a mis golpes, relate a los agentes lo que había sucedido en el departamento de Isabella.

Desafortunadamente la rata asquerosa de James no había muerto, pero la bala había atravesado su pulmón dejándolo gravemente herido, Seth había llamado a Richard, aunque igualmente Alec había estado conmigo durante todo el relato, me tomaron una placa para los golpes del costado, los cuales afortunadamente solo eran hematomas y golpes menores.

Salí de nuevo a la sala de espera y mire a V preguntándole con la mirada si habían noticias nuevas, ella negó antes de abrazarse a Emmett.

El tic tac del reloj me estaba volviendo loco, sentía que cada minuto que pasaba era tiempo perdido, mi cerebro mantenía una batalla de recuerdos que había almacenado en lo más profundo de mi mente.

No podía pasar por lo mismo otra vez, la vida no podía ser tan cruel... Me deje caer en la silla siseando un poco por el dolor, sentí el aroma de la fragancia de V a mi lado pasándome una mano por el hombro.

—El Karma es una jodida perra —gemí en voz baja.

—Ella es fuerte, es una luchadora, vas a ver que va salir pronto de todo.

— ¿Por qué demonios nadie sale? —enterré mi cabeza entre mis piernas.

—Tenemos que confiar en Buda, Ala, Dios en el que sea…

—Dios —dije burlón— Dios… ¿El maldito que se divierte jugando a costillas de nosotros?

—No digas esas cosas, Dios-

—Dios, se supone que es misericordioso, ¿dónde diablos esta su misericordia hacia mí?, se llevo a mi madre, a Carlie y estoy tan seguro como que me quemare en el infierno que está luchando a muerte para llevarse a Isabella —Las puertas se abrieron mostrándome a la doctora Crismat, lucia agotada y su mirada no era alentadora, me levante como resorte y llegue junto a ella con V Alec y Mike.

—Hemos terminado, tuvimos una complicación en quirófano debido a que la paciente tuvo un paro respiratorio durante el procedimiento, pero fue estabilizada inmediatamente… —dio un suspiro largo —desafortunadamente no todo son buenas noticias, después de las evaluaciones se determino que debido a la contusión nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de inducir a la paciente en un estado de sueño profundo para asegurar su recuperación.

— ¿Un qué? —V pregunto alarmada... mientras la palabra resonaba en mi cabeza... un coma profundo, un coma como el de... la respiración me estaba fallando, los recuerdos me golpeaban aun más crueles, mas difíciles, el corazón se me oprimía en el pecho mi cabeza era un caos ante los recuerdos que uno a uno de sucedía en mi cerebro de seis años atrás, mientras mis demonios danzaban, el puto universo riéndose del pobre bastardo que pensó que podía encontrar paz.

¿Ella estará bien? —pregunto V— ella-

— ¿Despertara pronto? —Mike la interrumpió.

—Como le he dicho su estado es delicado y desafortunadamente no tengo un tiempo exacto para establecer cuando ella pueda despertar, solo debemos esperar a que la infamación baje, en una semana empezaremos a retirar los medicamentos indicados y comenzaremos a valorar la posible aparición de complicaciones colaterales como pueden ser alteraciones en el campo visual, dificultad para el habla y en su defecto crisis epilépticas, en estos momentos se encuentra estable en unos minutos la trasladaremos a la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

¿Podemos verla? —Alec pregunto intranquilo.

—En este momento no podemos permitir visitas hasta que no consideremos que ella está plenamente estable, ahora solo nos queda esperar las cuarenta y ocho horas reglamentarias para este tipo de procedimientos —No seguí escuchando mas, ni siquiera fui consciente de cómo me alejaba de la sala, sentía el pecho pegado con la espalda, era como si tuviese una yunque sobre él, como si me asfixiaran.

Las voces en mi cabeza estaban acabando conmigo los recuerdos cada vez más dolorosos…

No supe como llegue al baño, ni fui consciente de como pase los pestillos o como mi humanidad golpeo el suelo sin importarme mis golpes…—Yo la amo y no quiero perderla —susurre en voz baja… En ese instante me permití llorar, llore, llore como hacía seis años no lloraba, llore por Carlie, por Antonella y por Isabella, llore porque era un maldito hijo de puta que destrozaba lo que llegaba a mis manos, llore destrozando mi cuerpo en cada lagrima, llore porque la felicidad había sido negada en mi vida, porque mi destino era ser el cruel hombre que lastimaba para sentirse vivo, llore por la musaraña sin gracia que había llegado a mi vida como un tifón arrasando los momentos dolorosos modificando mi alma, y dejándome ver que yo podía sentir que yo merecía amor cuando lo único que yo daba era veneno, llore porque ella nunca se rindió, siempre había estado ahí, para mí, ni golpeándola o humillándola ella había bajado sus brazos.

Mis gritos se opacaron en la pequeña habitación mi dolor destrozándome el alma una vez y el cruel destino demostrándome una vez mas que no somos sino simples piezas en un tablero de ajedrez.

Junte mis piernas reposando mi barbilla en mis rodillas, mientras sentía que mi vida era una completa y absoluta mierda…

Una vez había escuchado que la vida era un asco y no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso, menos en estos momentos donde constataba nuevamente que era así, muy a mi pesar de saber que esto era solo otra maldita prueba a mis murallas, me levante del suelo y camine hacia los lavabos, mis demonios sonrieron al verme derrotado, pero esto no era yo el infierno ardía para mí pero yo iba a ser peor que Lucifer en persona, lave mi cara rápidamente y salí del baño a enfrentar lo que el cruel destino me ponía delante.

.

.

.

Una semana, una maldita semana había transcurrido ya y ella no despertaba, el mundo había perdido sentido y no sabía porque estaba aquí, cada vez que entraba a la habitación una vieja herida del pasado se abría, un recuerdo nuevo golpeaba, ella se veía hermosa como siempre como esa única vez que la observe dormir su cuerpo estaba ahí pero no sentía su alma, una vez más la sentía muy lejos de mi y aunque me lo negara dolía... dolía como el demonio.

Camine con pasos seguros hasta ubicar la figura de la doctora Crismat.

—Necesito hablar con usted, a solas —demandé.

—Señor Masen yo he-

— ¡Ahora! —inquirí un poco mas brusco.

—Sígame —dijo ella sin amedrentarse.

Caminamos hasta una habitación impoluta, —Necesito saber el estado real de Isabella Swan.

—No entiendo su pregunta.

—Mi pregunta esta clara, necesito saber si se agotaron todos los recursos para no dejarla en esa situación, necesito —negué con la cabeza— Exijo saber si su operación fue practicada por los mejores profesionales de este hospital, si se han realizado los exámenes necesarios para sacarla de su estado.

—Hemos retirado los medicamentos y el ventilador señor Masen la inflamación ha cedido y ella debería estar despierta ya, pero esto puede tomar tiempo y-

— ¿Tiempo?... ¿Tiempo? —Sonreí sardónicamente— ¿Qué demonios está haciendo su equipo por Isabella, como puedo estar yo seguro que le están dando el tratamiento correcto? —Inquirí.

— ¿Qué está tratando de decir-

—Que son unos malditos incompetentes —rugí furioso.

—Mi equipo de trabajo fue el mejor, la contusión en la cabeza de Isabella es la causante de su estado, se agotaron todos los recursos y se practicaron los exámenes necesarios.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Cree acaso que para mí esa respuesta tan… escueta tiene algún significado valedero? A ver… respóndame ¿Cuántos malditos días mas como estos se supone deban transcurrir para que Isabella despierte?

—Eso no puedo saberlo.

— ¡¿A quién demonios debo preguntarle?! — sentía mi ira bordear los limites.

—Isabella es la que debe despertar, clínicamente hemos hecho todo señor Masen, no hay una explicación lógica para lo cual su prometida no despierte. Solo nos resta esperar.

— ¿Esperar? —bufe sardónico— más le vale que este hospital este haciendo lo necesario para que mi prometida —escupí las palabras sin trasfondo— Salga de ese estado o le juro por todo lo sagrado que el infierno ardera no solo en este hospital, destruiré a cada incompetente-

—Señor Masen- se levanto exaltada.

—Empezando por usted... —Sin más salí de la habitación.

Saque mi Celular y marque a la única persona que sabía que podría ayudarme en estos momentos —Cullen —Ladre— necesito que vengas al New York Presbyteriam Hospital... Es Isabella.

.

.

.

Carlisle había llegado justo para evitar que yo hiciera estallar el puto hospital, V se había marchado hacia ya unas horas y Mike y Alec habían llegado para remplazarla, parecían turnarse, el único que nunca se iba era yo… Pero tampoco pasaba a verla.

Jasper se comunicaba conmigo diciendo que él y Alice tomarían el primer vuelo que saliera de Milán, pero yo me había negado profusamente, lo que menos necesitaba eran las miradas de lastima y las condolencias de Alice.

Vi a Carlisle sostener una plática con la doctora Crismat y luego caminar hacia mí, se quito sus lentes y apretó el puente de su nariz —luces jodidamente mal— dijo cuando estuvo frente a mí.

—Gracias, ¿que sabes? —dije sin ceremonias

—Ella no esta muy bien…

—Genial, no te llame para que me dijeras lo que ya sabía.

—Lo sé, solo quiero explicártelo de una forma no medica y más entendible y no voy a hacerlo aquí, acompáñame—se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la que supongo era la cafetería del hospital una vez allí nos sentamos en una de las mesas y Carlisle pidió dos cafés.

—Carlisle estoy empezando a impacientarme...

—Isabella sufrió una contusión muy frente creando así un hematoma que fue drenado en su totalidad, están practicándole exámenes pero aun no tienen determinado el porqué se encuentra en estado de coma voluntario, ya que el sueño inducido por el parte médico de este hospital ha retirado por completo la medicación indicada. Sé que esto para ti no tiene ningún significado, pero…

—No me estás diciendo algo nuevo Carlisle.

—Lo sé amigo, tienes que entender que como médicos hay cosas que se nos escapan de las manos, se ha hecho lo correcto, cada procedimiento es el indicado para este tipo de casos. Edward necesito que entiendas que es ella quien no desea despertar…

— ¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? ¿Qué es Isabella quien se mantiene dormida?

—Edward esta no es mi área, simplemente me baso en los exámenes que he visto, la inflamación a cedido y el hematoma se ha drenado, ella debía haber despertado ya, todo indica que hay algo que no la deja volver, revise los procedimientos, fueron llevados a cabo exitosamente-

Una mesera llego con dos cafés...

—Ella estará bien...

—Debemos esperar a que despierte.

— ¿Qué tanto puede afectarla esto?

—No podemos saber con exactitud qué consecuencias traerá esto, ella puede tener daños colaterales, problemas en la visión, el habla o la movilidad, sin incluir la pérdida parcial o completa de la memoria.

—Maldición Carlisle ¿Cuánto tiempo más puede durar esto?, estoy enloqueciéndome aquí.

—Lo sé, yo en tu lugar hubiese quemado la puta ciudad, pero debemos confiar en que nada malo pasara tienes el mejor equipo médico a su disposición, he visto el currículo que me enviaste de la doctora Crismat es una excelente neurocirujana, solo nos queda esperar y rezar si crees en Dios.

Contuve las ganas de bufar — ¿Ahora crees en Dios? —enarque una de mis cejas.

—Soy médico y sabes que creo que somos marionetas del destino, pero en momentos como esto creo que hasta algún día acabaremos con el hambre en el mundo, hay que aferrarse a lo que sea —palmeo mi hombro— Eres un hombre fuerte Edward, dices no sentir nada por la mujer que esta a dentro pero te sientes como un niño perdido.

—No sabía que la Psicología era tu área —espete enojado.

— ¿La has visto? —Negué— Sabes ellos escuchan, quizás si tu le hablas… —Volví a negar interrumpiéndolo, no iba a revivir esa escena, yo sabía lo que iba a encontrar en esa habitación y no quería volver a vivirlo… No otra vez —Simplemente te digo como medico que quizás si tu le hablas ella tenga un estimulo para volver, debo irme pero estaré al pendiente de Isabella,

Camine por los pasillos rastrillando mis cabellos, enfrentar el pasado… No, era demasiado cobarde y sabia con lo que me encontraría, no podía quebrarme no…

Mis pies me llevaron frente a la puerta recordando las últimas palabras de Carlisle

_Quizás si tú le hablas ella tenga un estimulo para volver__._

V estaba con ella cuando entre, la pequeña revoltosa se había dedicado a ella como si fuesen familia mi mirada paso de V a mi _ragazza,_ inmediatamente el pasado burlándose de mí, solo que diferente, esta vez no era mi _tesoro_ quien estaba allí no eran sus cabellos negros los que estaban esparcidos en la cama, sentí el pecho oprimírseme, el miedo me paralizo mientras los recuerdos me atormentaban, mientras que la escena era la misma con diferentes protagonistas.

Isabella, mi _Dolce ragazza_ su cabeza estaba vendada, el golpe verdoso de su mejilla, su estado aparentemente dormido cuando yo sabía que no era así.

_Porque me dejas… _—pensé recordando lo que la doctora Crismat y el mismo Carlisle me habían dicho —_prometiste no soltar mi mano__._

—Acabo de asearla —la voz de V me saco de mi divagues —Voy a dejarte solo con ella, Alec estará aquí un rato en la mañana, aprovecha y ve a casa, come algo más que café y date una buena ducha, te ves demacrado.

—No me digas —bufe antes de sentarme en el sofá que disponía la habitación.

—No sea tan bastardo conmigo, solo me preocupo por ti —bufo molesta —voy a buscar algo para comer, en la tarde me quedare con Andy —Andy, Mike se la había llevado, llegar a casa era jodidamente agotador, hacia casi una semana que no dormía y estaba empezando a sentir los estragos del no dormir, vi como V desaparecía y me levante hasta llegar junto a la camilla, tome su mano helada y reseca por la inactividad, abrí uno de las gavetas de las cómodas sacando un frasco con crema humectante y esparciéndola por sus manos.

_Quizás si tú le hablas ella tenga un estimulo para volver__…_

—Despierta _principessa_ —Susurre bajo— me prometiste la eternidad, ¿recuerdas? —acaricie sus manos— Maldita sea Isabella abre los ojos —estaba desesperado— debes despertar, dijiste que podías darme todo lo que yo necesitaba y yo te necesito aquí, te necesito en mi cama, en mi habitación de juegos, junto a mí en una gala, te necesito Isabella, te has colado en mi vida yo dependo de ti, te necesito mi _dolcce_, mi _principessa_, _tesoro mío_, debes ser fuerte olvida lo que sea que estás haciendo y camina a mi Isabella… Por favor, vuelve a mí, se fuerte _principessa_, vuelve bebé.

Dije cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos en las mías Isabella era fuerte y-

_Carlie también lo era __—_bufo el vampiro.

_Ella lucho —_Se burlo el grifo.

_Y al final te dejo solo, y a ella la amabas a ella le diste palabras lindas y besos tiernos... __¿__Qué le has dado tú a Isabella? __¿__Qué razón tiene ella para vivir? —_rugió el monstruo_— __¿__Vivir para ti__?__, __¿C__onfinarse a pasar su existencia con un jodido hijo de puta, con una persona que no siente amor ni por el mismo__?__... __¿De verdad c__rees que ella vivirá porque tú así lo quieres o deseas__?_

Mi mente volvió a evocar recuerdos las mismas palabras que acababa de decir se las había dicho a otra mujer... horas después ella estaba muerta.

Salí de la habitación cuando Alec y Mike ingresaron, quería estar solo. Necesitaba estar solo…

_._

_._

_._

Cuatro semanas, cuatro jodidas semanas habían transcurrido desde que mi mundo se había detenido, esto era un deja vu, estaba viviendo el infierno de hacia seis años atrás, todos los días eran uno mismo, el hospital se había convertido en mi casa, solo iba a la mansión a cambiarme de ropa y habían días en los que utilizaba los baños del hospital.

No quería separarme de ella… había algo que me mantenía allí junto a su cama o lo más cerca que pudiese de ella.

Nunca ¡jamás! Había ido a una iglesia ni siquiera cuando Carlie estuvo en coma, pero aquí estaba postrado de rodillas pidiéndole a un ser que no era tangible y en quien no creía que no se la llevara, Isabella no mostraba mejorías, pero tampoco empeoraba, su situación seguía siendo estable.

Estable… Odiaba la maldita palabra.

La inflamación había cedido, el hematoma ya no existía.

_¿__Por qué no despiertas__?_… era mi pregunta silenciosa cada vez que nos quedábamos solos… _Vuelve a mi principessa_, era mi ruego interno cada vez que tomaba sus manos.

Cruel es aquel refrán y muy cierto que rezaba… "_nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"_, yo hubiese podido dar todo lo que tengo y lo que no solo por verla abrir los ojos, solo por tener su calor junto al mío, solo por besar sus labios nuevamente.

No podía decir que la amaba con locura… No, yo no podía amar, pero la extrañaba, sentía que el corazón si es que aun tenia uno se me partía en pedazos cada segundo, había vivido esto hace seis años lo había soportado en carne propia pero esta vez era como si multiplicarán todo el dolor al cuadrado, sentía que la vida de Isabella se me iba entre las manos, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba ella se alejaba de mi.

Sentía que iba a irse como Carlie y que nunca podría ser feliz…

Estaba muriendo junto a ella, mi exterior seguía siendo la misma puta roca que estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar el mundo sin importar los golpes que este le diera, pero mi interior estaba destruido, la pequeña musaraña había conquistado mi ser, y era importante para mí, solo quería que ella me mostrara sus hermosos ojos y que esto fuese una pesadilla.

_Pero no lo es_… —el grifo infernal se burlaba de mi.

Suspire antes de pasar las manos por mi rostro y mi cabello, me levante del suelo, y no creía en esta estupidez ni siquiera sabía que me había traído hasta acá.

O sí… Mike había llegado, el amigo de mi _dolcce_ se veía apagado, triste así que los había dejado solos.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital cuando un oficial se acerco a mí.

— ¿Es usted Edward Masen? —pregunto mirándome fijamente, asentí —acompáñeme.

—Ahora no puedo, yo…

—Hay alguien que quiere verlo —el oficial se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el pabellón opuesto a la habitación de Isabella —Su primo dice que necesita hablar con usted.

James, sabía que la rata asquerosa estaba en el mismo hospital pero no había tenido cabeza para venir, lo único que sabía era que iba a pasar el resto de su patética existencia bajo los muros de _Alcatraz_, no tenia deseos de verlo pero mi lado masoquista clamaba por verdades entre dichas.

En la puerta de la habitación un oficial me coloco contra la pared y me reviso, cuando estuvo satisfecho me permitió pasar.

Empuje la puerta suavemente encontrándome con los ojos azules de James.

—Viniste bastardito —dijo con voz cortada— ¿Cómo está la _shifosa_? —sonrió burlón y tosió fuertemente— Dicen que está en coma, ohh pobre principito otra vez una mujer se le escapa de las manos.

—No te imaginas cuanto voy a disfrutar que te pudras en la cárcel James.

La rata tosió nuevamente quejándose, sabía que la bala había perforado uno de sus pulmones.

—Quizás —una mueca burlona adorno su rostro — ¿Qué se siente ser el culpable de matar a dos mujeres que te dieron todo primito?

—Isabella no va a morir y yo no mate a Carlie, fuiste tú.

—Lástima que no pueda ir a hacerle una visita a la muñequita, así como la que le hice a Car, ¿Sabes? lo último que ella vio fue mi maldito rostro.

— ¡Cállate! —gemí apretando mis manos— Voy a hacer que tu estadía en la cárcel sea un infierno James.

— ¿Crees poder lograrlo? —volvió a burlarse.

—Te lo juro, por la muerte de Carlie y Nella que invertiré cada peso de mi fortuna para hacer tu vida miserable.

— ¿Sabes primito…? En realidad no creo que lo sepas, no sabes el placer que sentí cuando inyecte el veneno en su cuello —volvió a reír— Casi la misma satisfacción que cuando la _puttana_ se golpeo con el muro.

—La cárcel es muy poco para ti —me acerque a él— Voy a matarte.

—Tsk, no —dijo antes de arquearse— Yo no lo creo bastardo —Acabo de inyectarme algo que no te dará la satisfacción de verme en la cárcel… —Volvió a retorcerse— Nos vemos en el infierno, cuida de tu _puttana_ quizás… —la lengua se le trababa— Edward le daré a tus padres un… —Las maquinas empezaron a mostrar la debilidad de sus signos vitales varios doctores entraron a la habitación y me sacaron de ella inmediatamente.

No me quede a ver si el bastardo murió o no, no me importaba lo único realmente importante para mi estaba del otro lado del pasillo.

Cuando entre ella estaba sola, casi nunca lo estaba a no ser que la doctora Crismat viniese a revisarla.

Suspire sonoramente el corazón dolía, Carlie era parte de mi alma, tan parte como lo era Isabella.

No quise pensar en lo que posiblemente seria si ella no hubiese muerto, no había una razón lógica cuando sabia que eso no la traería de vuelta a mí.

—_Piccola _—susurre mirándola, sus labios estaban resecos y haba perdido más de 10 libras —por favor princesa, abre tus ojos mi faro—dije con voz suave— por favor ya basta, vuelve a mi—Baje mi rostro para besar su mano.

Su respiración se acelero, antes de abrir los ojos y fue entonces cuando el infierno ardió.

Las maquinas empezaron nuevamente a sonar, la doctora entro a la habitación y mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo.

No otra vez… No otra vez… No otra vez.

—_Tesoro —baje mi boca a sus labios, sabía que ella reaccionaria —Hable en la universidad para prorrogar nuestros estudios necesito que despiertes bonita, Carlie amor, vamos a estar muy ocupados con Nella—acaricie su barriguita —esta mañana hicieron una ecografía —mire a mi novia fijamente antes de ver los ojos turquesas que me mataban — __¿__Carlie__?, ¿__amore? —las maquinas empezaron a sonar dando la alerta que algo estaba mal__,__ un minuto después todo fue silencio y ella se había ido__,_

_Mis fantasmas aparecieron__,__ el dolor se apodero de mi cuerpo y un seis de septiembre enterré al niño sin esperanzas que era Edward Masen, el dolor recubrió mi vida, y me convertí en una puta roca sin esperanzas__._

_Carlie se había llevado lo único bueno que aun quedaba en el niño escuálido y flacucho que solo quería paz…_

—Saquen al señor Masen de aquí —Grito la doctora— carguen a 300 watts —decía uno de los doctores— la perdemos maldición una vez más —No pude ver nada más, me habían sacado de la habitación, no había reaccionado a tiempo y no estaba con ella… Deje que mi cuerpo se deslizara por la pared y una vez más maldije mi mundo oscuro y mi necesidad, maldije una vez mas haber cedido y creer que el destino podía ser más condescendiente conmigo, la pequeña luz que hacía que yo aun creyera que ella podía despertar se apago, el hombre que se había mantenido en pie se derrumbo y volvió a resurgir de las cenizas el cruel ave fénix que sometía, dominaba y controlaba.

Jamás en mi perra vida volvería a entregarme, jamás en mi patética existencia volvería a dejar entrar a alguien.

El grifo con sus uñas afiladas y su pico puntiagudo, tomaba las riendas de la vida de un remedo de hombre que estaba harto de sufrir, que estaba harto de existir…

Parecieron horas y no minutos, horas en que sentía como poco a poco el Edward que Isabella había rescatado moría sin que nadie lo observase, moría sin importarle a nadie…

—Fue un paro respiratorio, pero hemos podido traerla de vuelta a nosotros, está estable —dijo la doctora Crismat saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Puedo verla? —pregunte serio y parco, era el momento de decir adiós era el momento de volver a ser el que nunca debí dejar de ser, era hora de morir y no volver a renacer…

La doctora asintió antes de dejarme pasar.

—_Piccola_ —susurre cayendo de rodillas frente a su cama le habían vuelto a colocar los malditos tubos —no puedo mas —me sentía dolido… Roto, ella no tenia porque estar aquí —no quiero verte en una urna así que voy a hacer lo que yo creo que es conveniente —me aleje de ella pasando las manos por mis cabellos — ¡Maldición Isabella, yo sabía que no debía sentir nada por ti! —gemí— ¡Que no podía permitirme nada!, —sentí las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y las quite de un manotazo —yo sabía que al final no podría protegerte como lo hice con mama y Carlie... —me acerque a ella y acaricie su mejilla con un dedo —Pero tú siempre estuviste allí y yo que pensé que tenía el corazón marchito, que nunca más sentiría la palabra con A, vienes y vuelves mi mundo de cabeza... Y ahora te vas y no soy tan fuerte maldita sea... —bufe— No soy tan fuerte y primero muerto antes que soportar enterrar a otra persona que significa tanto para mi... porque te saliste con la tuya pequeña, chiquilla imbécil... —coloque mi cabeza en su vientre— (1)u_në të dua.. .ég elska þig... ljubim... jeg elsker deg... jeg elsker deg... _Maldición_ S'ayapo_—Sentía que me ahogaba con mi propio dolor, no podía estar pasando otra vez ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué ella? —Te quiero —dije ahogadamente— y tú has decidido dejarme y yo… —mire su rostro, sentía que iba a morirme sentía la daga atravesando mi pecho —yo no puedo soportarlo... —hundí mi rostro en su plano estomago —No. no puedo, —agarrando mis cabellos— no soy tan fuerte _ragazza_, así que es hora de dejarte ir _mia_ _ragazza_ bella, no soy más que un cobarde que no acepta y se niega a recibir más dolor, mi cuerpo te extrañara y mis demonios te recordaran como la chica que enseño al grifo a sentir nuevamente, —limpie las traicioneras lagrimas que descendían por mi rostro —esto no me destruye… Me muestra una vez más que soy un maldito que debe estar solo —Solté su mano y me aleje de la cama— Tenias que irte para que yo pudiese entender que necesitaba vivir en las tinieblas para encontrar tu luz, aun sabiendo que te destruiría, lo intente te juro que lo intente pero como siempre fracase como el maldito bastardo que soy... No merezco nada ni tu compañía ni tus sentimientos, ya no hay más nada que hacer aquí... No quiero estar aquí cuando tu alma se vaya de esta habitación, si te vas estando presente voy a hacer arder el puto hospital por incompetentes... Cuando el verdadero incompetente aquí he sido yo —me agache hasta dejar que mis labios se posaran en su frente —(2)_L'amore è un ingrato che ti porta per un po', e si crolla, perché se...L'amore è due in uno che alla fine ne sono, e si abituano a mentire...L'amore è la bellezza che trae dal dolore, e la fine è sempre in corso..._ —Si eso era el maldito amor, uno que estaba negado para mí.

Esto era lo mejor yo no la iba ver morir… Si ella moría, yo la seguía

.

.

.

El tiempo había transcurrido y mi corazón madurado, ya no era el crio que rumiaba su pena y tristeza por haber tenido algo y dejarlo ir, sabia de ella, claro que la sabia Emmett era un excelente aliado cuando se lo proponía.

Tan pronto había salido del hospital había llamado al aeropuerto y preparado todo para partir, luego llame a Benjamin para que él y Ángela alistaran todas mis pertenencias y las de ellos, una sola mirada a Seth y el ya sabía que también se iría nosotros.

—Deja los autos resguardados —dije fuertemente antes de entrar a la mansión.

Necesitaba mantenerme ocupado, durante el viaje a Japón, estuve buscando nuevos sectores de inversión, Emmett había hecho un par de contactos en Tokio antes de que yo viajara a San Francisco, en un principio él hablaría con ellos pero había decidido hacerlo yo, si no buscaba algo en que mantenerme ocupado iba a enloquecerme necesitaba enfocarme, necesitaba escapar de las sensaciones atemorizantes que me inundaban pero sobre todo necesitaba exorcizar mis demonios…

El grifo seria mi leal escudero, el vampiro era mi demonio sediento de placer y el monstruo era la persona que había sido y amaba ser.

Había recorrido varios países, empezando por Tokio, Pekín, Taiwán y luego había saltado a Ámsterdam, Hungría, Londres, Francia, Inglaterra y por ultimo Milán.

Había durado alrededor de tres meses en cada país enfocado al cien por ciento en Masen Corp, dejando ganancias incalculables y liberando tensiones en lo que más me apasionaba levantar una obra.

Sumisas había tenido muchas pero ninguna olía como ella, ninguna se sentía como ella y ninguna era como ella.

Todos los malditos días tenía que obligarme a mí mismo a no tomar un avión y encerrarla en mi habitación de juegos exigiendo todo de ella, pero sabía que no podía.

Algo en mí, no sabía cuál de mis demonios me susurraba que aun no era el momento.

Camine agarrando fuertemente el ramo de orquídeas moradas que ella tanto amaba, suspire mientras los fantasmas del cementerio bailaban frente a mí, hacia más de dos años de no venir a verla aunque eso no significaba que mi corazón y mi mente la olvidaran.

Jamás en mi vida dejaría de amarla, porque ella había sido la primera en mostrarme que había un camino para mí.

Digite el código de la bóveda y entre con pasos decididos, estaba tal cual como la recordaba pagaba un dinero extra para que esta bóveda estuviese siempre perfecta.

Con mis manos acaricie el nombre de la lapida que mas me importaba en ese lugar.

—Hola nena —dije suavemente— perdón por no haber venido antes —susurre acariciando las letras de oro solido —Yo solo… —un suave viento envolvió mi cuerpo haciéndome sonreír un poco — ¿Estás aquí, verdad bebé? —no era una pregunta, podía sentir su presencia en el lugar —volví a esconderme —saque el Ipod de mi chaqueta y me senté frente a la lapida con las flores en mi regazo —

_¿Te decepcioné o te fallé?_

_¿__Debería sentirme culpable o dejar a los jueces juzgar?_

_Porque yo vi el final antes de comenzar._

La letra de aquella canción que había escuchado una vez inundo la pequeña cripta, si bien no estaba diciéndole adiós a mi _tesoro_, tenía que tratar de dejarla en donde ella había pertenecido… En el pasado, o al menos eso había dicho Suzanne, cuando por casualidad nos habíamos encontrado en Londres…

Al principio pensé que sería bueno ir con un psicólogo, pero ¿Para qué? Ya yo había invertido tiempo y dinero en loqueros que no habían ayudado en nada, así que mi terapia había sido trabajar… Y follar de vez en vez.

Suspire fuertemente, esa era mi esencia, quien en verdad era Edward Masen, seguía escuchando la canción que reproducía mi Ipod sin prestarle mucha atención, mi mente era un sinfín de batallas, unas pérdidas… Carlie, unas ganadas… Isabella y otras en las que la retirada había sido la mejor opción.

_Si yo vi que estabas deslumbrada y_

_supe que había ganado._

_Pues yo tomé lo que era mio por derecho eterno._

_Tomé tu alma en la noche._

_Pudo haber acabado pero no me detuve ahí,_

_Yo estoy aquí para ti si tan solo te importara._

_Tu tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma._

_Tu cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas._

_Y el amor es ciego y eso lo sé cuando,_

_Mi corazón fue cegado por ti._

_yo he besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza._

_Compartido tus sueños y tu cama._

_Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor._

_Me he vuelto adicto a ti._

Carlie había sido mi más sana adicción, me había dado su amistad sin reparos esa noche que toco mi cabina de aire solo con su rostro bañado en lagrimas y su vestido roto…

No me habían importado los golpes de Aro al día siguiente porque había salido de casa cuando lo tenía prohibido, dolía más recordar sus lagrimas que los golpes que aun tenia por la paliza que James me había dado o los nuevos latigazos que Aro me había propinado.

Cuando Thomas asumió mi tutela fue la primera que me mostro que el mundo era más que drogas, un sótano mal oliente y oscuridad, siempre estuvo ahí en cada pesadilla, en cada grito en cada momento en que la soledad me absorbía.

—Sabes lo que significas en mi vida ¿verdad nena?, tú lo sabes, sé que nunca lo dije pero tú lo sabías, contigo no hacían falta las palabras mi _tesoro_, contigo todo era fácil… ¿Quién soy bebe?

Perdido, esa era una palabra exacta para este momento, desde aquella vez en que ella me beso, sabía que mi vida colgaba de sus manos por eso cuando la perdí, me perdí yo también, o eso creía hasta que cierta _ragazza_ llego a mí.

Tan asustada como mi _tesoro_ en su noche de graduación, tan inocente para unas cosas y arriesgada para otras, tan pura y sacrificada como había sido mi ángel.

Isabella y su olor a lavanda y fresas, Isabella y su alma de guerrero y corazón débil, la chica que grito la palabra más odiada por mi tanto como la grito Carlie, la niña que lleno mis días de algo que yo pensé que estaba muerto para mi… Esperanza.

Mi cuerpo aun podía sentir el rose de su piel pegado a la mia, mis demonios aun recreaban una y otra vez lo que ella y yo habíamos sido.

Había sido un cobarde, pero ya había pasado tiempo y era el momento de dejar el pasado en donde pertenecía realmente.

—Siempre serás parte de mi nena… Siempre… —susurre al viento —Tú serás mi primer faro por el resto de la eternidad, pero me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que he luchado hasta cansarme, y no quiero seguir luchando, quiero ir por ella, quiero consumirla en mi, deseo sus sentimientos hacia mi más de lo que puedo reconocer…

Deje que mi frente reposara sobre el mármol y suspire nuevamente cuando los últimos acordes de la canción me hicieron recordar a que había venido, me levante del suelo acomodando las flores en su tumba y luego camine hasta la tumba de mis padres.

—Te perdono padre, por creer que lo mejor para mí era dejarme al cuidado de tu hermano, te perdono madre por mentirme, —Negué con la cabeza— Me amaste hasta tu final ¿verdad madre?… Descansen en paz.

Me agache a la pequeña caja de metal en el suelo, —A ti no te perdono, deseo con alma fuego y mente que te estés quemando en las profundidades del infierno Imperius —camine saliendo de la cripta donde se encontraba uno de los empleados del cementerio.

—Abran cualquier fosa y entierren sus restos —dije entregándole la caja —dígale al señor Miller que cargue todo a mi cuenta.

— ¿Necesita que la nueva lapida tenga los cuidados de esta? —sonreí sardónico.

—Solo entiérrelo en la parte más lejana de esta cripta sin ceremonias ni nada, no quiero saber más de esos restos —me gire sobre mis talones antes de entrar nuevamente a la bóveda familiar.

—Cuida de mi _Amore_… —di un beso a la lapida que resplandecía con el nombre de la primera mujer que lleno mi corazón de paz, mientras escuchaba y repetía los últimos estribillos de la canción.

_Adiós mi amante._

_Adiós mi amiga._

_Tú has sido la perfecta._

_Tú has sido la perfecta para mí._

_Estoy tan vacio nena, estoy tan vacio._

_Estoy tan, estoy tan, Estoy tan vacio._

Me despegue de la lapida y camine hasta dejarla nuevamente cerrada, en media hora debía estar en el aeropuerto y en menos de 24 horas tendría a Isabella Swan junto a mí como que mi nombre era Edward Masen.

No había cambiado seguía siendo el mismo hijo de perra que había sido hacia tiempo atrás, solo que ahora este hijo de perra estaba dispuesto a todo.

Dispuesto a volver a revivir el infierno de Isabella Swan, con tal de recuperar lo que por cobardía había perdido.

Fue duro y muy difícil pero aquí estaba, mañana para esta hora la tendría frente a frente y juro por el mismísimo demonio que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si ella no volvía a mi… había llegado el momento.

Edward Masen se partía en dos el Edward de ayer y el de mañana…

.

.

..

.MIL GRACIAS! Largo No?, espero que la espera válgase la redundancia haya valido la pena, no hay palabras para agradecer a:

Laura lozada, Madeleine Pattinson, nesines,anonimo, devWaylandCullen, The Princess of the Dark , anamart05,romycullen , Guest Yo, Analang, Ginebra, AnnaLau2 , Chic vampire, rakel hrdez, suzette-cullen , Fanny Cullen cros, CindyLis , , BETTY CULLEN , Guest, DiAnA , zujeyane , beakis, doryycullen, Betza MB, Lulu, manligrez, Neko de Pattinson, freckles03, Cristina Grey , Andrea 14 de Cullen , Noe76, Lullaby Stew Pattz, Saha Denali, Karly guest, Guest romy, Analitica, Guest Bella, Andrea, Karina Castillo, Isis Charlie Torres Cullen, Gretchen CullenMasen, antomirok, PRISGPE, lady blue vampire, ninfaffadd , dracullen, TaNiiaGG, Isis Janet, lu537, LAUCAMI, any0239 , Guest, ALEXANDRACAST, ashleyswan, Paolia, maria6995, Tata XOXO, Guest3, mirdg , Shar0192, .5 , .Pasion , yolabertay, analiaapocaliptica-2012 , lorincullen , Guest3, nairelena , sandra32321 , EriM, solecitopucheta , Melyna-Ortiz , Angel Dark1313 , Simelice Hullen, jupy , Krito26, Eve Runner

.

GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-GRACIAS-

.

Nos vemos antes de Fin de Año con El Epilogo..

Aryam Shields Masen

Dic-11-12


	30. Epilogo-Mi hombre, Mi vida, Mi amor

Los personajes de Crepusculo Son Propiedad de la sra Meyer, yo solo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

**Las cicatrices jamás se borran, son recuerdos constantes de lo que se aprendió, sufrió, de lo que se vivió... son recuerdos de quienes fuimos y quienes somos ahora.**

_**Gabriel Emerson-Sylvain Reynard**_

—Hola Bonita, —Matt llego dándome dos besos— ¿Lista para comerte a todos esos idiotas? —Bromeo, —ya sabes, tú solo concéntrate en respirar has trabajado mucho en esto, ¿vale? —Asentí sintiendo como tomaba mis mejillas —ahora va Daniels y luego tú, tranquila, adentro estamos todos los que te apreciamos y un par de hijos de puta —sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa no como la de aquel grifo que se había llevado parte de mi alma con su partida, pero era tan… —te veré adentro.

—Seré la que este delante —dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Mmm eso fue muy crepúsculo —sonrió, —No te deseo suerte, eso es para perdedores… Éxitos princesa… —trate de no arrugar la cara ante el ultimo apodo cariñoso.

Habían pasado tres años desde que había despertado del coma en el cual me había dejado James, casi cuatro años desde que él me había dejado.

Nadie puede imaginar el gritar en silencio y el dolor lacerante que se puede sentir… Las personas en estado de coma profundo pueden entender, escuchar y ver sin observar, eso lo había aprendido yo de primera mano.

Pero no es tanto el dolor de saber que la persona a la cual le habías dado no solo tu corazón sino tu vida, se iba dejándote sola y en un estado prácticamente catatónico, lo realmente fuerte fue despertar y no poder reconocer su aroma entre la bruma, no poder observar sus orbes entre la multitud…

Recuerdo que cuando desperté todos lucían aliviados, yo en cambio me encontraba tan retraída que ni siquiera me había preocupado por saber que fecha era, había perdido ocho meses de mi vida mientras estaba en aquel prado precioso junto con Bree… Al final no había querido cruzar la cerca pero tampoco había querido regresar…

No tenía porque...

Quizás muchos pensaran que estaba Andy mi hija hermosa, pero sabía de primera mano que ella sería feliz con Mike y Alec, pero ¿quién garantizaba que yo iba ser feliz sin él?

Lo busque como una estúpida tan pronto estuve fuerte pero él no estaba.

"_Y será como si no hubiese existido este tiempo"_ había dicho él una vez y vaya que lo había cumplido, Masen Corp. seguía funcionando en el mismo lugar, pero ni él ni Jasper estaban allí, ni siquiera Seth, Ángela o Ben. Era como si los últimos once meses hubiesen sido un sueño… Error hubiesen sido una pesadilla.

Pero si pensaba que eso era lo peor que podía sucederme, estaba muy equivocada…

Tres meses después de haber despertado, la vida me dio una bofetada cruel, vivía junto con V en su departamento, Andy vivía con Alec y Mike, apenas podía mantenerme en pie entre la depresión y el vacío. No solo abandone a mi pequeña, abandone mi vida, mis amigos, mis sueños, días y noches encerrada y V siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándome, cuidándome… Hasta ese día…

El día en que la muerte volvía a burlarse de mí, camine desesperada por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la habitación que Alec me había escrito, entre dubitativa, mirando fijamente a mi amigo.

—_Mike… —susurre haciendo que tanto él como Alec me miraran, ¿Qué había sucedido con mi mejor amigo?... Mike moría, mientras yo estaba hundida en mi propia depresión mi mejor amigo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para salvar su vida, Mike siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, pero el cáncer es un jodido parasito, come de ti y cuando menos crees ya es dueño de tu cuerpo__._

—_Estas aquí__… __—dijo con voz pausada, quitándose la mascarilla del rostro, me acerque con pasos vacilantes hasta la camilla —déjanos solos amor —dijo mirando a Alec— Bells y yo debemos hablar —Alec se levantó de la silla dándole un beso breve en los labios a Mike, mi amigo se veía triste, abatido__,__ el dolor en sus ojos era tan fuerte que sentí como mi pecho se oprimía al verlo, me dio un ligero abrazo antes de salir de la habitación__._

_Mike y yo hablamos por horas, mientras él me contaba su historia con Bree y el tumor maligno que tenía alojado en __el__ hemisferio sur de su cerebro, un tumor inoperable que estaba acabando con su vida, lloramos, reímos y sobre todo prometí cuidar a Andrea con mi vida si era necesario, aunque no había que prometérselo para hacerlo__._

_Tres semanas después Mike había muerto, dejando a Alec completamente destrozado y sintiendo un nuevo vacío en mi vida__._

_¿Quién sería el siguiente?_

_Alec no podía hacerse cargo de Andy, mi amigo estaba tan roto que empaco varias de sus cosas y decidió ir al lugar donde todos podemos ir cuando estamos mal… A casa__…_

Fue entonces cuando decidí que había que pasar la hoja, si Edward Masen se había olvidado de mí, entonces yo también podría hacerlo.

Una falacia más en mi vida, tres años después estaba aquí, apunto de sustentar mi tesis como un salvavidas más para excusar patéticamente su abandono, la vida se divide en cuatro partes amar, sufrir, luchar y vencer, el que ama sufre, el que sufre lucha y el que lucha vence.

Yo había luchado lo suficiente, era hora de simplemente vencer.

—Señorita Swan —Gianna me llamo para hacerme pasar, suspire fuertemente antes de caminar frente a las personas que me evaluarían.

Llene de aire mis pulmones antes de entrar al salón.

Sentía una mirada penetrante sobre mí, así que le di un vistazo rápido al auditorio, Matt, mi profesor de tesis sonreía con orgullo, V, Alec y mi pequeña muñeca estaban allí para darme ánimos junto con Jacob, la nueva pareja de Alec, al principio fue difícil para mi amigo volver a darse una oportunidad en el amor, pero Jake era un buen hombre, abogado como él y con casi los mismos gustos, estaban los profesores que calificarían mi presentación y el decano de la universidad.

A continuación, la alumna Isabella Swan presentará la defensa de su tesis, "_Neurosis Obsesiva_", basada en las teorías de Freud, Laplanche y Pontalis — me presento Gianna solemnemente.

—Buenas tardes —dije con voz nerviosa, suspire una vez más para controlarme, seguía sintiendo esa mirada penetrante que me estaba marcando a fuego lento, cerré los ojos era hora de comenzar —Para dar inicio al tema de análisis que escogí para esta tesis quiero dejar en claro que la Neurosis Obsesiva es un problema que afecta, de diferentes maneras al ser humano, unos ni siquiera se dan cuenta que realmente padecen esta enfermedad, según el diccionario psicoanalítico de _Roudinesco_, _"la neurosis obsesiva (o neurosis de coacción) es junto con la histeria, la segunda gran enfermedad neurótica de la clase de las neurosis"_. Tiene por origen un conflicto psíquico infantil, y una etiología sexual.

_…Laplanche_ y _Pontalis_ dicen que la definición de la neurosis es "_Una afección psicógena cuyos síntomas son la expresión simbólica de un conflicto psíquico que tiene sus raíces en la historia infantil del sujeto y constituyen compromisos entre el deseo y la defensa_".

…Otro teórico que realizó trabajo investigativo y de campo referente al tema es _Freud_, quien aduce que _"la histeria es la consecuencia de un pánico sexual pre sexual mientras que, la neurosis obsesiva, es la consecuencia de un placer sexual pre sexual que se transforma más tarde en reproche."_

…La neurosis obsesiva, se basa en conflictos sexuales infantiles que han sido reactivados, perturbaciones de un equilibrio hasta ese momento eficazmente mantenido, entre fuerzas represoras y reprimidas, aumentos, ya sea absolutos o relativos, en la fuerza de los instintos rechazados, o de las angustias que a ellos se oponen.

…Se puede apreciar que una seria de sentimientos van manifestándose con mayor intensidad, el miedo que se pudo haber sentido hacia los padres se exagera y el odio sentido hacia ellos se convierte en culpa. Los castigos impuestos por los padres se vuelven autocastigo.

En ese momento aproveche de tomar aire para proseguir con la defensa… —Durante la posición depresiva, el niño trata de reparar los objetos que fueron dañados en su fantasía a través de la proyección y de la introyección. Es en esta posición cuando se empieza a formar la tercer instancia psíquica llamada SUPERYO, el niño al sentir demasiada angustia por el daño a sus objetos, empieza por tratar de eliminar la tensión y lo puede hacer a través del pensamiento y del uso de mecanismos de defensa muy rígidos, toma actitudes o conductas inflexibles debido al temor a mostrar la agresión hacia el objeto y que este lo abandone o sea destruido totalmente, lo cual le produce sentimientos de culpa y ansiedad. Por otro, lado lucha por reprimir los afectos para tener control sobre él mismo y sobre el medio, es por esto que el neurótico obsesivo tiene una estructura consolidada a través de sus mecanismos de defensa y de la separación entre lo que piensa y lo que siente.

…La neurosis obsesiva, consiste en la formulación de un pensamiento que se presenta de forma repetitiva y persiste, sin que el individuo pueda apartarlo de su mente. El pensamiento obsesivo es aquel en el que la persona afectada realiza un discurso interminable, y con frecuencia cíclico, de forma reiterada, sin que ello le permita llegar a ninguna conclusión práctica ni desviar su atención del tema, con lo que le impide concentrarse en otros pensamientos o acciones. Cuando el individuo afectado se halla en un estado depresivo, con frecuencia, los pensamientos obsesivos giran en torno al tema de la muerte y del suicidio.

…Sus principales características son: perfeccionamiento, obstinación, frialdad relacional, duda y rigor moral. El perfeccionismo consiste en que la persona obsesiva está exageradamente pendiente de los detalles, los procedimientos, el orden y la organización, frecuentemente en detrimento del resultado final.

…La obstinación consiste en que la persona obsesiva es testaruda, insiste obstinadamente para que las cosas se hagan como él las entiende y según sus reglas. La frialdad relacional implica que la persona obsesiva tiene dificultad para expresar emociones cálidas, es a menudo muy formal, frío y envarado.

…La duda tiene que ver con la dificultad en tomar decisiones, por temor de cometer una equivocación, tergiversa y racionaliza exageradamente. El rigor moral implica que la persona obsesiva es concienzuda y escrupulosa en extremo. Piensan en negativo, son los que siempre ponen "_peros_", encuentran fallos, dificultades inesperadas, aunque éstas sean absolutamente improbables.

…Su trato suele ser distante, poco afectuoso, severo, convencional, formal, excesivamente rígido, si bien en el fondo suelen ser extraordinariamente sensibles para cuestiones de tipo afectivo con personas cuya relación tengan en cierta consideración. Les resulta difícil mostrarse cariñosos y afectuosos, incluso con su cónyuge o sus hijos, a pesar de que suelen quererles mucho y estar entregados a la responsabilidad de padres. Suelen ser muy exigentes consigo mismos y con los suyos en materia de responsabilidades, aunque con tendencia a la sobreprotección de los hijos.

Continué con la defensa de mi investigación exponiendo cada punto y detallando a profundidad el comportamiento de cada individuo que sufría de este comportamiento por un periodo aproximado de una hora, ya llegando a la conclusión final me fije en el rostro de mis amigos que brillaba de orgullo lo cual funciono como aliciente para dar por concluida mi participación.

—Para finalizar podemos concluir que el sujeto, al igual que la personalidad, no cambia, solo se adapta a las necesidades biopsicosociales requeridas o consideradas aceptables por la sociedad en que se desenvuelve.

Respire al decir la última palabra... y antes que las pocas personas que estaban en el auditorio aplaudieran. Esta era mi investigación, basada en él... Siempre en él. En cada segundo, en cada minuto en cada respiración Edward Masen marcando mi vida, alma y corazón a fuego en brazas.

.

.

.

Me había graduado con honores gracias a mi tesis, pero a pesar de la mención de honor que había recibido me sentía extraña, desde aquella vez en el auditorio de la universidad, sentía como si alguien me observara, por muy idiota que pareciese, no había querido decirle a nadie no quería preocupar a Alec o a V, simplemente era más precavida ahora. No tenía enemigos y el único hombre que quizás podía haberme hecho daño tenía cinco años sin recibir noticias suyas.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro espantando las ideas locas que a veces se me ocurrían antes de entrar al nuevo departamento de V.

— ¡¿Entonces vienes este fin de semana?! —Emmett, esa vocecita de nenita buena V solo la ponía con él —Genial te espero en el aeropuerto —enrolló el cable del teléfono en su dedo, —rindo la próxima semana Emm, así que no podre quedarme el domingo —pensó unos segundos —Vale está bien , pero temprano... Ok entonces en el hotel... —sonrío—Ok baby, te espero —colgó tirándose en la cama con una sonrisa estúpida.

— ¿Emm llega el fin? —pregunte solo para confirmar.

—Sipirili —contesto risueña—, pero no tendrás que irte, Emm quiere que nos veamos en el hotel dice que así no te incomoda a ti ni a la pitufa.

Cada vez que Emm venia yo prefería huir, era mejor para mi salud mental pasar esas dos noches con Alec y Jake, además la adoración que Andrea sentía hacia Alec era algo difícil de explicar.

Recordé la última voluntad de Mike _"nunca le digas que yo fui su padre pero hazle saber que la ame como a nadie"__._

—Tierra llamando a bellilandia —dijo V sacándome de mi divagues—te preguntaba cómo te había ido.

—Soy recién graduada y en las dos empresas a las que lleve el currículo piden experiencia, ¡¿Cómo rayos quieren que la adquiera si en todos dicen no?! —me quite los tacones, había pasado un mes desde mi graduación y necesitaba trabajar.

—Debes tener paciencia nena, no es una carrera fácil, menos mal que Emm me oriento cuando vi que lo mío no era psicoanalizar a las personas, además la recesión económica tiene a muchas empresas muy jodidas.

—Gracias por los ánimos V —bufe.

—Si quieres puedo preguntarle a Emm si necesitan una auxiliar en su departamento de talento humano.

—No —dije rotundamente, —quiero que sea algo que me gane por mis logros no por mis contactos, además no quiero trabajar para Masen Corp.

—Emm también es accionista de otras empresas aparte de grifito Corp., además no seas tonta un empujón le hace bien a cualquiera — iba a rebatir su punto de vista cuando el sonido en mi celular me alerto de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

_Bonita necesito hablarte es importante, ahorita estoy en una conferencia pero estaré libre en una hora, es acerca de una vacante. Nos vemos en el Starbucks que está cerca de la universidad__,__ Matt__._

Mire el mensaje sonriendo.

—Y esa sonrisita de estúpida a medio enamorar.

—No digas cosas que no son —bufe— Es simplemente un mensaje de Matt, diciendo que necesita hablar conmigo.

—Ajummm con que Matt —Arqueo una de sus cejas — creo que me he perdido de algo porque hasta hace un mes era profesor Campbell.

—Hasta hace un mes era un profesor, ahora es un amigo.

—Ohm, vamos Bella —V se levantó de la cama quedando sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una posición india mientras amarraba su largo cabello negro en una coleta alta —ese hombre te gusta, y si no lo hace te atrae, ¡demonios mujer! Ese hombre te mira con hambre.

—No inventes.

—Puedo jurar que el día de la presentación de tu tesis te violo como veinte veces mínimo en su mente —dijo dramáticamente— te gustan los oscuritos yo lo sé —no pude evitar el gesto que cruzo mi rostro.

—Sabes perfectamente que entregue mi corazón años atrás —dije en voz baja —y él se lo llevo dejándome rota.

—Bella —V me cortó— Debes dejar el pasado atrás de una buena vez y comenzar a vivir, apenas tienes veinticinco años —le di una sonrisa a V, tenía veinticinco era cierto pero me sentía de cincuenta, me levante de mi cama.

—Voy a reunirme con Mathew para una entrevista de trabajo y...

—Necesitas que vaya por Andy —la habitación estaba tensa, habíamos decidido no hablar de él, mucho menos nombrarlo, solo Dios sabia cuanto había deseado que él apareciese que me llamase pero no había sucedido ni lo uno ni lo otro, V suspiro — ¿quieres que le pregunte a Emm si sabe algo de él? —negué.

—Yo voy por Andrea a la guardería y luego a casa de Alec, regreso en la noche, ¿traigo pizza?

—Sí, tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana —resoplo mientras me metía al baño, con los jeans y una polera en manos.

Cinco minutos después estaba lista, así que me despedí de V y salí a mi encuentro con mi ex profesor.

Al llegar a Starbucks vi a Matt, en una de las mesas de las esquinas.

—Hola —salude con una sonrisa, Matt era un hombre hermoso sus ojos eran azules como el mar, no verdes penetrantes como los que yo solía... Suelo amar…

—Hola bonita —Matt me dio una sonrisa ladeada mientras me sentaba al frente de él — ¿Cómo has estado?... ¿Y tormenta? —sonreí ante el apodo de mi hija.

—Bien, todos bien me dijiste que tenías una oferta para mi…

—Sí, pero antes bebamos algo ¿no?, ¿Moca descafeinado como siempre? —asentí antes de verlo caminar hasta la caja, pensando en lo que V había dicho en el departamento, ya era hora de dejar a Edward atrás e intentar vivir, había leído muchos libros todos los que tenían que ver con trastornos de personalidad o neurosis, intentando justificar su actuar, pero no se puede justificar lo injustificable, vi como Mathew se acercaba a la mesa con los dos cafés y una bandeja con muffins de arándanos —bueno —coloco la bandeja en la mesa y se sentó a mi lado —hay una fundación nueva que se llama _Open Heart_. Se encarga de ayudar a los niños que tienen malformaciones congénitas en el corazón, es una fundación nueva pero tienen un donador anónimo que es fuerte porque en solo unos meses han operado completamente gratis a más de 100 niños —Inmediatamente me emocioné por esos niños, Dios sabe que yo hubiese dado mi vida por una ayuda de ese tipo, pero no entendía que tenía que ver eso conmigo —en fin —había olvidado que Matt estaba hablando, —una amiga me ha dicho que necesitan un psicólogo para ayudar con las familias, apenas me dijeron pensé en ti.

—Ohm, no sé qué decirte... gracias queda muy corto —lo corte esbozando una sonrisa.

—Espera no te he contado la mejor parte de todo, el fundador esta en Nueva York este fin de semana, dicen que es un hombre huraño pero ella ha logrado convencerlo que te dé una oportunidad y quiere verte mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde en el restaurante _Barbeta_, el tipo es italiano y al parecer tiene un fetiche especial por ese lugar —expreso divertido pasándome una tarjetita.

No sabía que decir estaba conmocionada eso era lo que yo necesitaba una oportunidad.

— ¿Y bien? —dijo Matt mirándome a los ojos.

—Eres un Amor Mathew Campbell —dije antes de abrazarlo fuertemente, él se sorprendió un poco pero me respondió el abrazo de la misma manera, estuvimos un par de minutos abrazados hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que hacía, él no me dejo alejarme… Al menos no completamente.

Su mano acaricio íntimamente mi mejilla manteniendo muy cerca nuestros rostros —Tienes unos ojos realmente hermosos Isabella Swan —dijo con voz suave, sus ojos azules eran tranquilos y su mirada era dulce, no lo vi solo sentí sus labios suaves, húmedos y carnosos acariciar los míos lentamente, era un rose suave sus labios cepillando los míos sin intenciones a mas su mano sujetando mi mejilla mientras inclinaba un poco su cuerpo para besarme mejor, un beso demasiado diferente a los que ya estaba acostumbrada a los que habían tatuado mis labios una y otra vez.

—Matt —dije apartándolo de mi cuando el beso empezó a cobrar intensidad.

Él suspiro fuertemente y presiono el puente de su nariz —No voy a disculparme por eso, llevo meses queriéndolo hacer… me gustas Bella…

Sonreí —Conozco tus andadas en la universidad, a ti te gusta hasta la escoba si le ponemos una falda —dije divertida no quería arruinar el momento, simplemente yo aún no estaba preparada para tener algo con alguien. Por mucho que quisiera dejar el pasado atrás.

—No te diré que soy un santo… Tampoco muy fiel—sonrió— joder soy un puto perro —dijo para sí mismo a lo que asentí— pero puedo intentarlo… —Arquee una ceja— ¡Mujer de poca fe! —Sonrió antes de tomar un muffin y llevarlo a su boca —entonces mañana estarás en Barbeta, espero que Ámbar no se haya equivocado —agradecí al cielo el cambio de conversación.

Estuve varias horas con Matt, ninguno de los dos hablo del beso o de sentimientos cosa que me relajo un poco, luego fui por Andy a casa de Alec y Jake.

Alec no salía del bufete aun así que Andy estaba con Jake...

—Mamiiii mira —Andy llego saltando como la pequeña bailarina que era mostrándome un hermoso conejo de peluche —el señor de ojos lindos dijo que era para mí —lo apretó contra su pecho— se llama Tommy —me lo enseño— mire a Jake enarcando una ceja mientras tomaba el peluche, era blanco y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y una nariz rosa — ¿Cierto que es bonito mami?

—Andrea —coloque mi voz de mamá— ¿De quien es este conejo amor?

—Es mío mami —me dijo con vocecita pequeña —el señor de los ojos lindos me lo dio y dijo que era para mí —repitió.

—Le pregunte a la maestra y dijo que no había visto a nadie cerca de Andy en el receso escolar.

—Andy —me agache a la altura de mi bebé entregándole el conejo —si este conejito es de alguno de tus compañeritos tienes que devolverlo—acaricie su mejilla.

—Pero mami —su ceño se frunció— es mío, me lo regalaron —pateo el suelo con su piececito mientras apretaba el muñeco.

—Mami, nada si no es de ninguno de tus compañeritos te quedaras con él, pero dime ¿conoces al señor de los ojos bonitos?

—No —negó con la cabeza— tenía unos pantalones como el tito Jake, — Jake vestía vaqueros y una camisa gris con una chaqueta y un gorro en su cabeza —fingió pensar— ¡Y unos lentes! —Dijo sobresaltada—pero luego se los quito y tenía unos ojos lindos —termino, escuchamos que empezaba el programa que veía y ella se fue dejándonos a Jacob y a mi muy confundidos.

—Mañana averiguare en la guardería —Jake y yo nos quedamos hablando un par de cosas más hasta que fue el momento de pasar por las pizzas e ir a casa.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya varios días y el fin de semana llego a pasos agigantados, era sábado en la mañana y V se había marchado al hotel donde Emm se hospedaba.

Emmett McCarthy era un hombre extraño y por Dios que no tenía ni idea que tipo de relación tenían él y V pero parecían complementarse el uno con el otro, estaba alistando la maleta mientras que Jake estaba con Andy en la sala.

Cerré los broches y camine fuera de la habitación Jake tenía a Andy en sus piernas mientras ambos veían al _Chavo del ocho _—Listo —Anuncie haciéndolos girar Andy se levantó de la silla seguida de Jacob, —pasare por ella mañana en la noche.

—Ok Bells —Jake sonrió— le diré a Alec que tenga todo listo, está muy nervioso.

—Sé que lo harán bien chicos —susurre y él asintió antes de tomar la mano de mi hija para irse, me agache a su altura dándole un sonoro beso… —Te amito bebe, pórtate bien en casa de los titos —mi nena asintió con su cabeza.

—Nos vemos Bells —expreso Jake.

—Chau mami —dijo Andy antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Debía ponerme manos a la obra si quería llegar temprano a mi entrevista.

.

.

.

Demore casi una hora cambiándome ya que nada me parecía apropiado afortunadamente llegue a Barbeta a las 5:45, era mejor estar ahí cuando el Sr...

¡Diablos no sabía su nombre!, intente comunicarme con Matt pero el teléfono se iba a buzón así que después de mucho pensarlo decidí entrar y preguntar por la reservación.

—Buenas tardes señorita —dijo el maître en un fluido italiano, recordé que hace casi cuatro años atrás le había pedido en este restaurant a Edward que me hiciera el amor, negué con la cabeza antes de preguntar.

—Reservación a nombre de _Open Heart _—dije con una sonrisa.

—La están esperando señorita, sígame... —el Maître empezó a caminar hacia los apartados y temí un poco, ¿qué clase de entrevista se hace a esta hora y en un restaurante?, pero era una amiga de Matt así que trate de relajarme, suficiente tenía con mis nervios, cuando llegamos a la mesa esta estaba sola.

—Pensé que me esperaban —exprese al maître— mientras me sentaba y el me pasaba el menú.

—Llevo tres malditos años haciéndolo —dijo una voz a mi espalda, mi cuerpo entro en tensión al reconocer esa voz... Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que no la escuchaba, cuatro y ahora que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir él volvía, mi cabeza giro rápidamente encontrándome con los ojos verdes esmeralda que tanto había extrañado.

—Edward —mi voz salió ronca, asombrada, cerré mis ojos varias veces pensando que esto era un espejismo o un sueño, mordí mi mejilla internamente... pero no estaba soñando él estaba ahí frente a mi después de todo este tiempo.

—Buenas noches _dolce _—susurro en italiano, podía sentir mi corazón latir a miles de kilómetros por minuto, la boca se me seco mientras veía al hombre que había amado con locura.

— ¿Qué… ¿Qué hace aquí Edward? —dije enojada cuando logre articular palabra Edward se había sentado frente a mí y leía el menú como si no se hubiese ido cuando yo más lo necesitaba, como si no me hubiese abandonado cuando me había hecho prometer que estaría junto a él por el resto de la eternidad.

_Nunca nos prometió nada_... Mi sub dijo mientras se arreglaba para él, a veces la odiaba.

¡Tú cállate! — masculle enojada.

—Tráenos, brucheta especial, ensalada mixta y capellini pomadora, para tomar un Vino Barbera de Alba Suoli —expresó en un fluido italiano mientras entregaba al maître no paso por desapercibido que dijo tráenos y no tráeme...

El maître se retiró y fue mi momento de hablar — ¿Qué haces aquí Edward? —Volví a preguntar— Estoy esperando a alguien.

—Oh… sí, me esperas a mi… —contesto socarrón.

— ¡¿Qué?! —mi voz subió un par de octavas.

—Me esperabas a mí, Co-fundador de _Open Heart_ estamos en una entrevista de trabajo señorita Swan —dijo seriamente— pero tengo hambre y primero cenaremos —ordeno suavemente.

— ¡Esto es una trampa!, —Sentí la rabia bullir dentro de mí, tres años habían transcurrido, tres malditos y dolorosos años —Me engañaste... Hiciste todo esto para, ¡¿Para qué demonios hiciste todo esto?! —explote levantándome de la silla y dando gracias a Dios porque era un privado.

—Siéntate, baja la voy y no me hagas enojar nena, no te conviene _dolce_, vamos a comer y luego hablaremos.

— ¡Luego hablaremos y un cuerno Edward!, ¡luego hablamos! —grite una vez más — ¡a mí no me amenazas tu y yo no somos nada!, te recuerdo que tú me dejaste cuando estaba en coma cuando más te necesitaba y ahora vienes y regresas como si fueses mi amo y señor —negué con la cabeza —estas muy equivocado Edward Masen, que tengas buen provecho —termine antes de girarme y empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida, tenía tanta rabia que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, el nudo en mi garganta cada vez se apretaba más impidiéndome respirar, necesitaba huir ya que no sabía si tirarme a sus brazos y besarlo como hacía años soñaba o darle una fuerte patada en su exquisito culo por cobarde, arrogante y cabrón.

Pase por el lado del maître, bajando mi cabeza para que no viese mi cara, las lágrimas picaban por salir pero negaba rotundamente a dejarlas escapar, llegue a la avenida y pare un taxi, justo cuando iba a subirme sentí como su mano sujetaba fuertemente mi muñeca y su olor... ese que me hacía derretir ante él, se colara en mi nariz.

—En tres años no has tenido a nadie —dijo en voz baja apretándose fuertemente a mí.

— ¿Y por eso supones que soy la misma de hace tres años?... —su mirad era impenetrable—Pues no lo soy, cambie, me hiciste cambiar el día que me dejaste, el día que no te importo mi amor, el día que dijiste _Je t'aime_... El día que dijiste que me amabas y ¡como el maldito cobarde que eres huiste!, huiste de mí, tú el gran Edward Masen dueño del universo, el imbécil que días antes de abandonarme me pedía que luchara por mi pequeña Andy, no tienes ningún derecho a venir a destruir mi vida Edward... —la primera lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla —no lo tienes, ¿Para qué diablos regresaste?, déjame ir por favor, ya lo hiciste una vez. Me dejaste —limpie la lagrima que se había derramado— déjame ir por favor —mi voz se quebró en un último instante.

—Tú y yo volveremos a vernos —dijo roncamente mientras su amarre en mi muñeca se debilitaba soltándome completamente, camine rápido y sin mirar atrás ya que no podía hacerlo, tome el primer taxi que paso por la avenida por mi mente pasaban las imágenes de cuando desperté, mi desesperación por saber de él, había escuchado un disparo era lo que más recordaba, las miradas de todos y la única frase que V me había dicho…

"_Salió de acá y no volvió Bella_".

Intente hablar con Emmett, con Alice pero no estaba nadie, mi corazón se había destrozado y ahora que estaba unido por banditas, llegaba él a volverlo a partir...

Lo amaba, con cada respiro, con cada palpitar de mi corazón pero si volvía a suceder algo similar a lo de tres años atrás iba a morir y Andy me necesitaba fuerte.

Llegue a casa en una nebulosa confusa me quite el vestido negro que V me había prestado y coloque mi pijama, aún era temprano pero yo solo quería dormir, dormir y que al despertar solo fuera un sueño, que él no estuviese aquí y que esto no había sucedido.

Desafortunadamente no había sido un sueño, me levante temprano al día siguiente luego de dar miles de vueltas en la cama, tenía un mensaje en la contestadora de Alec.

_Nena la hermana de Jake se ha puesto de parto, él se ha ido pero necesito que vengas por la muñeca te quiero._

Mire el reloj dándome cuenta que no eran las seis de la mañana como pensé.

Me di un baño lento luego de llamar a Alec y quedar en pasar por Andy en una hora, mientras el agua rodeaba mi cuerpo me dedique a pensar en lo que significaba el regreso de Edward... Nada, él era pasado un pasado que yo había decido enterrar en más de una ocasión... Sin éxito alguno.

Cerré la llave del agua y me seque completamente, aunque aún lo amara si Edward Masen pensaba que aún tenía control de mi vida, Estaba muy equivocado.

Me coloque unos jeans y un suéter acompañado de mis bailarinas, ate mi cabello a una coleta alta, tome mi mochila decidí que era hora de ir por Andy.

Abrí la puerta para irme y espere todo menos encontrarlo allí frente a mí.

Sin mediar palabras sus labios chocaron fuertemente contra los míos, una de sus manos sujeto mi cadera mientras la otra agarro mi nuca pegándome más a él, su lengua invadió la mía en un beso cargado de necesidad, afecto y arrepentimiento... Cedí a su fuerza y mi lengua salió al encuentro de la suya, el corazón me latía frenéticamente mientras luchaba por respirar y seguirle el ritmo.

Whisky, menta y hierbabuena... Una maldita adicción. La mano que había estado en mi cadera subió hasta posesionarse en mi pecho derecho, gemí por las sensaciones que tenía años sin sentir, fue entonces cuando reaccione.

La bofetada resonó por cada pequeño rincón del living mis ojos enfocados en la mueca sardónica de Edward mientras se acariciaba la mandíbula.

—Has sacado garra estos años y eso me gusta _dolce_ —dijo suavemente antes de dar un paso en mi dirección.

—No tienes ningún derecho de venir a mi casa y usarme con si fuese de tu propiedad si estas de paso en Nueva York te informo que Tanya aun es una puta, sabes dónde encontrarla, ahora vete.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Isabella —dijo mirándome.

—Tu y yo nada, no existe un tú y yo Edward, ¡tú lo rompiste! Y ahora regresas después de tres años y pretendes que todo sea como antes, no sé si eres muy iluso o si me consideras muy estúpida Edward... —dije antes de dirigirme a la salida, si él no iba irse lo haría yo, su mano sujeto mi brazo pero lo jale fuertemente sin importarme el dolor, corrí escaleras abajo Edward Masen no volvería a lastimarme.

Me sentía una puta cobarde al no poder enfrentarlo, pero no estaba preparada para esto… fueron tres años, los peores tres años de mi vida, dónde por no ser gracias al apoyo de V, Alec y Matt no estaría donde me encontraba en estos momentos, así que definitivamente no podía permitirme volver atrás…

Llegue a casa de Alec y Jake. Media hora después había estado en la puerta del edificio intentando serenarme, Alec había vendido la antigua casa de Mike, nos traía recuerdos dolorosos y aunque me había negado había abierto una cuenta a nombre de Andrea y había depositado el dinero de dicha venta ahí un abrazo fuerte por parte de mi peque me hizo lagrimear pero logre recomponerme antes de que Alec se percatara.

— ¿Crees que seré un buen papa? —pregunto mientras terminaba de arreglar la habitación del pequeño Michael, Leah la hermana de Jake había servido como vientre de alquiler, habían hecho una inseminación artificial con ovulo de un donante anónimo, V y yo nos habíamos ofrecido pero ellos no lo habían aceptado querían algo que fuese de ellos.

Así que lo entendimos.

—Bella —mire a mi amigo— ¿qué crees?

—Andrea —llame a mi pequeña bailarina.

—Mamii—mi nena llego corriendo.

—El tío Alec quiere un beso y un te amo —mi nena corrió hasta donde Alec que estaba doblando la ropita y lo abrazo fuertemente.

—Te amiito con toditito mi corazón, eres el mejor tito del mundo mundial —dijo con voz suave abrazándolo, Alec la apretó fuertemente y luego se fue a ver televisión.

Alec me dio una sonrisa —Ves Andy te ama Alec, tu hijo también lo hará —me acerque a él y lo abrace.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —pregunto Alec unos minutos después, !¿qué acaso era un jodido libro abierto!? — ¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista de anoche?

—Creo que bien —mentí inútilmente— esperaremos a ver qué pasa —peine mis cabellos hacia atrás y decidí cambiar el tema de conversación — ¿por qué no estás tú en el hospital?

—Carlisle me ha dicho que se toma entre cuatro y ocho horas, ¡si estoy allá la espera va a matarme! Y voy a terminar volviéndome loca —no pude evitar reír y mire a Alec enarcando una ceja —sí Bells mas loca —ambos reímos —Jake me llamara cuando ya esté a punto de nacer.

Estuvimos un rato más con Alec hasta que Jake lo llamo el pequeño Michael Paul iba a nacer así que mi amigo debía volar hasta el GEA si quería llegar al nacimiento de su hijo.

—Mami —Andrea me llamo mientras íbamos a casa— ¿podemos ir al parque? Por favorcito mamii —tenía ojitos de borreguito a medio morir y juntaba sus manitos. Brincando en su asiento, mire la hora y era relativamente temprano así que asentí.

El parque cerca a nuestro edificio era pequeño pero tenía una pequeña plaza en donde habían palomas y mi hija amaba tirarles pan, a sus casi seis años Andrea se había convertido en toda mi vida su corazón crecía fuerte y aunque era consiente que había que hacer una nueva intervención estaba tranquila ya que para ello faltaban algunos años y esperaba tener todo el dinero para esa fecha y si no siempre podía recurrir a un banco o una fundación, ya me había informado sobre varias, además que Andy era paciente especial de la doctora Cullen.

Me recosté en uno de los arboles mientras me sentaba en el césped, era un ritual cada vez que veníamos a este parque, eche de menos no tener un libro ahora mismo, aun así saque mi IPod mientras veía a mi nena alimentar las palomas, cerré los ojos un instante sintiendo como el viento golpeaba mi rostro.

—Bella —su voz, su maldita, suave y aterciopelada voz…

—Edward por favor —susurre al sentir su aroma— por favor déjame en paz.

—Me estudiaste mejor que los muchos psicoanalistas que me han tratado nena... —susurro cortándome, el auditorio, la presencia intimidante que me observaba era él... —Tu tesis fue asombrosa Isabella... Cristo, realmente necesito que me escuches nena... —su voz había bajado un par de octavas, abrí mis ojos para verlo pero no estaba frente a mí, estaba a mi lado con su cuerpo totalmente recostado al árbol, con un jean deslavado y una polera gris, en ese instante recordé la descripción de Andy y un susurro de su parte confirmo lo que tanto temía él era "_el señor de los ojos lindos_" —Yo no quería enamorarme, Bella desde la muerte de Carlie, nunca estuve interesado en ello. Cuando amas das el todo por todo te subes a la nube de falacia más grande que existe y cuando todo acaba te sientes que caes en un precipicio sin fondo.

—No me interesan tus excusas Edward —mire a Andy jugar a lo lejos —Andrea no te alejes mucho amor —grite al verla correr más hacia la calle, pase una mano por mi rostro cansada del juego del gato y el ratón —Nadie... Nadie en este mundo ni Bree, ni mi padre, ni siquiera Mike, nadie Edward me ha hecho tanto daño como tú, yo solo quise hacerte feliz, pero tú te negaste completamente y lo lamento pero mi periodo de estupidez ya paso... No volveré a ti Edward si acaso es eso lo que pretendes acosándome, porque tú señor perfecto me destruiste... Aplausos al señor Masen —dije sardónica— al final consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba —respire fuertemente— Me consumiste, me marchitaste —un lagrima rodo por mi mejilla y la quite de un manotazo —No quiero verte más en mi vida Edward y por tu bien mantente alejado de Andy... Ya no soy la tonta de hace tres años atrás y si una vez estuve dispuesta a amarte sin importar lo que tu sintieras por mí —me levante del pasto y lo mire fijamente sin importarme su rostro distorsionado por mis palabras, sin importarme a quien le dolían más —Esta vez no. —Expresé fuerte, me gire para llamar a Andy e irnos a casa pero ella no estaba en la pequeña plaza — !Andrea! —La llamé corriendo hasta la plaza —Andy... —no me importo dejar a Edward detrás de mí, repare profundamente antes de empezar a preocuparme Andy nunca se alejaba —Andrea— volví a gritar con el corazón latiéndome a mil.

—Andrea—Escuche el grito de Edward, pero mi bebé no aparecía, solo la había perdido un segundo de vista... ¿dónde se había podido meter? —_Dolce_... Escúchame _dolce_... Bella reacciona —Me zarandeo —Estás entrando a un ataque de pánico, debemos buscarla, voy a ir hacia la avenida, busca alrededor del parque —limpio mis lágrimas... ¿En qué momento había empezado a llorar? —Va a aparecer _dolce_, Edward saco su celular, —Sam y Jared necesito que busquen a Andrea— Ordeno al móvil, no me importo saber quiénes demonios eran Jared y Sam, Edward empezó a caminar hacia la avenida y yo a correr hacia el parque.

Busque casi por todos lados pero mi nena no estaba y ya estaba empezando a impacientarme, corrí a la avenida quizás Edward ya la había encontrado.

El alma volvió a mi cuando vi a mi pequeña en los brazos de Edward...

—Andrea —mi corazón salto aliviado.

—Mami... El señor gato no quería que lo atrapara y se iba a ir a la calle solito, pero el señor de los ojos lindos me ayudo a atraparlo —se explicó.

—Andrea —la tome de los brazos de Edward llenándola de besos sin importarme la bola de pelo blanca, amarilla y negra que tenía entre sus bracitos —Andrea jamás óyeme bien jamás vuelvas a alejarte —le di un par de besos más.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con el gatitu mami? —Pregunto mi pequeña—por favorcito—me hizo un puchero.

—Hay que preguntarle a la tía V mi amor —dije apretándola fuertemente a mí —Gracias Edward —suspire aliviada.

—De nada _mía bella ragazza_, yo solo… necesito hablar contigo.

—Te lo agradezco de verdad Edward, pero te repito, aunque no lo creo realmente necesario te recuerdo tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, tu tomaste tu decisión y yo he tomado los mías, —me gire, no sabía cuánto me duraría la fuerza de voluntad de decirle que se alejara cuando lo que mi mente pedía a gritos era que me estrechara entre sus brazos y me diera uno de esos besos que hacían que me olvidara que existía el mundo, suspire besando la mejilla de mi muñeca y empecé a caminar... Sí así es como debía ser…

.

.

.

Varias semanas habían transcurrido sin tener noticias y sin que se me hubiese aparecido Edward... Al menos no había intentado acorralarme en la calle o simplemente llegado al departamento, le había comentado a V pero no a los chicos ellos estaban bastante enrollados con el pequeño Mike, Andy seguía en la guardería normal... Y no era estúpida un hombre vestido de negro me seguía, se había reportado como Samuel Pean guardaespaldas del señor Masen, le había pedido que se fuera que me dejara en paz pero él no lo hizo así que después de pelear tres días con el decidí ignorarlo.

Tarjetas empezaron a llegar, regalos costosos que no servían para nada, un celular nuevo, las llaves de un coche... Yo no necesitaba eso, yo no quería nada que viniese de él... Bueno lo quería a él, pero estaba demasiado herida como para perdonarlo.

—Pero yo me quiero quedar con el tito mamii —se cruzó de brazos haciendo un berrinche de los que muy pocas veces hacía y no podía culparla Mike era hermoso tenía los ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Alec mezclados con la piel canela de Jacob quien había sido el donador a pesar de ser un pequeñito de un mes nos tenía a todos en la palma de su mano.

—Andy —baje a la altura de mi hija— Tito Alec y tito Jake están ocupados con Mike.

—Déjala Bells —Jake salió de la cocina limpiando uno de los biberones de Mike.

—Chicos… —intente objetar, no podíamos darle a la princesa todo lo que quisiera.

—Vamos Bells —Alec reviro desde el sofá con el bebé en brazos —sabes que quiero que ellos sean como hermanitos además yo amo a la diabla, así que déjala nos hará bien.

— ¿Están seguros?, Alec tu sabes lo que fue estar con Andy-

—Estoy Seguro —me corto— Tan seguro como que Mike se levantara dentro de dos horas por un nuevo biberón.

— ¡Entonces si puedo quedarme! —los ojitos de Andy eran emoción pura.

—Sí, pero tendrás que hacerte cargo de los pañales sucios —Jake rio cuando Andy arrugo la cara.

—No tito eso lo haces tú —gruño antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Mike.

— ¿Están completamente seguros? —pregunte una vez más.

—Vete ya que se hace tarde y te iras en metro —asentí, Alec le paso el bebé a Jake antes de tomar su billetera.

—No Alec no lo harás —me negué al ver su intención —el metro aun es seguro.

—Dame paz mental mujer —me entrego el dinero, —toma el puto taxi y me pagas cuando empieces a trabajar, aun puedo hablar con Ámbar…

Ámbar el nombre me sonaba…

Negué, quería conseguir las cosas por mí misma.

Me despedí de los chicos y mi pequeña consentida y baje las escaleras de dos en dos, la calle estaba sola casi desierta y ningún taxi pasaba por allí podía sentir la mirada del tal Sam, decidí caminar un poco apenas eran las nueve así que podía caminar hasta una avenida con mayor tráfico de personas.

Saque mi celular enviándole un mensaje a V.

_Tráfico pesado, me demoro un poco más._

Éramos como madre e hija informándonos donde estábamos, guarde el celular y me detuve cerca de la carretera

Todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido, el auto paro y me empujaron hacia dentro, luche, forcejee un poco y pensé lo peor antes de caer en un abismo oscuro y sin fondo…

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos adaptándome a la poca luz, Dios ¿dónde estaba?

Que no cunda el pánico… Me dije a mi misma mientras veía a mi sub correr histérica por la habitación, agradecí mentalmente no tener a Andy junto a mí.

—Despertaste… —Esa voz.

— ¿Edward? —dije dubitativa.

—Soy yo _dolce_, tranquila, puedes levantarte no estas atada —su voz era suave, ronca y profunda.

Me levante de la cama y mire a todos lados Edward estaba pegado a una ventana, olía a sal y se escuchaba… — ¿Dónde estamos Edward? —mi voz subió un par de octavas.

—Dawson, mi último psicoterapeuta me dijo que hiciera las cosas con calma que fuese a tu tiempo y lo intente _dolce_… lo intente —no se giró lo vi tomar una copa de la mesa de al lado —pero tú no quisiste y yo tenía que hacerlo… Me consumo sin ti Isabella, lento, estos años han sido una maldita tortura ¡pero tenía que hacerlo!, el dolor y los recuerdos estaban acabando conmigo ¡y nadie lo entiende!

Sentí la rabia subir a límites insospechados dentro de mí — ¡Y por eso tenías que secuestrarme maldito neandertal! —Grité —porque me has tomado en contra de mi voluntad y eso Edward se llama secuestro aquí y en la China.

— ¡No sabía que más hacer, maldita sea! —Grito encarándome, —necesitaba hablar contigo ¡necesito que me escuches por un demonio!, ¿Crees que dejarte fue fácil Bella?... ¡No lo fue!, ¿Crees que darme cuenta que eras más que una sumisa fue sencillo?

— ¡Así que te tomo tres malditos años hacerlo! —hasta ese momento me di cuenta que había música…. Muy suave Kelly Clarkson y su lado oscuro resonaban por la habitación.

Silencio….

— ¿Qué me garantiza que en un par de años el dolor no te consuma?… ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil despertar y no tenerte?, maldición Edward ¡yo te amaba!, porque quieres seguir hundiendo el puñal en la herida… ¿Por qué? —lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas— porque llegas cuando mi vida empieza a tomar su cauce… ¡Porque insistes en partir mi corazón si nunca me amaste!

— ¿Por qué no me entiendes? —expreso frustrado— era lo mismo… Lo mismo martillándome en la cabeza, el coma, tu amor, la misma maldita escena repasándose en mi cabeza y el día que casi mueres… el día que empecé a sentir-

—Decidiste que no valía la pena esperarme y huiste como un maldito cobarde cuando te diste cuenta que te estabas enamorando de mi—reproche.

—No era... —pensó la palabra— No era ese sentimiento yo-

—Claro que no, ¡se me olvidaba que el grifo sin alma es incapaz de amar! ¿Qué es esta vez?, adicción o necesidad o simplemente te aburriste de andar de sumisa en sumisa, ¡porque no creo que hayas sido célibe todos estos putos años! —Grite ahogada— Contéstame algo Edward ¿Por qué regresaste? —sorbí mi nariz.

—Por ti _dolce_—dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Por mí? —Reí sarcástica — ¿te diste cuenta que me amabas, o ninguna de esas sumisas te dio lo que necesitabas?

— ¡Maldita sea, porque me importas! —espeto acercándose a mí—todos estos años luchando conmigo mismo para no venir y arrastrarte hasta el infierno, todos estos años intentando ser mejor sin éxito alguno, sumisa tras sumisa, dolor y placer, Rosalie y su maldito látigo y en todas ellas tu maldita sea ¡tú! —Me tomo por los hombros, — te colaste en mi pequeña insulsa ¡desde aquella vez que te vi en el maldito burdel sirviendo bebidas!

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar lo que haba dicho.

—No lo sabias verdad _dolce_, yo iba y te veía, tenías la mirada de Carlie, su forma de ser tímida y explosiva y yo estaba tan confundido.

—Carlie, Carlie, no soy Carlie ¡soy Isabella! —replique.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé… No fue mi culpa que Car y Nella murieran, no fue mi culpa _dolce_, pero si fue mi culpa que James las tomara a ambas para vengarse de mí, me importas más de lo que deseo y quiero _dolce_ porque maldición sigo siendo el mismo carbón arrogante egoísta que conociste años atrás sigo siendo el mismo hijo de puta que se alimenta del dolor y del placer, no he cambiado nada, absolutamente nada, solo he modificado y aceptado cosas que antes me negaba a mí mismo una de esas la más importante tu… tú me importas más de lo que yo quiero reconocer —sus manos tomaron mis mejillas pero me aleje.

—Que alguien te importe no significa que lo ames, Edward —susurre en voz baja —Yo necesito algo más, no quiero volver a repetir los mismos errores que ya cometí, tengo a Andy y es mi deber velar por su estabilidad.

—Cristo nena —me abrazo a él —Yo te necesito _dolce_… Te necesito — mis manos picaban por enredarse en su espalda pero me abstuve quedando rígida en su abrazo —No me pidas mas p_iccola_, no me pidas que te diga a diario la maldita palabra porque no puedo, no soy yo… Tú me importas demasiado y eso es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer, no te amos, no te quieros, ni palabras cursis al oído, debes confórmate con saber que eres importante para mí, solo yo y mi oscuridad _principessa_ —dijo él.

_¿Me querrás?_

_Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro_

_¿Me quieres?_

_¿Puedes querer el mío?_

_Nadie es una imagen perfecta,_

_Pero merecemos la pena,_

_Sabes que merecemos la pena._

_¿Me querrás?_

_¿Incluso con mi lado oscuro?_

_No salgas corriendo,_

_No salgas corriendo,_

_No salgas corriendo,_

_Promete que te quedarás._

Lo aleje de mi… —No es lo que quiero Edward ya vivimos esto una vez y yo simplemente no lo quiero —me aleje aún más de él viendo su cuerpo derrotado, sus hombros caídos y su triste mirada —No sé dónde estamos, pero llévame a casa Edward, y por favor vuelve a irte… No me hagas más daño por favor.

La habitación volvió a sumirse en silencio me senté en la cama dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran, no podía permitir esto… Simplemente no podía tropezar con la misma piedra…

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí sentada y llorando, solo vi a Edward colocarse frente a mi cayendo de rodillas y dejando su cabeza en mis piernas antes de empezar a hablar —No puedo prometerte amor eterno— suspiro fuertemente —No puedo hablarte de amor, no puedo prometerte amor, pero puedo prometerte un junto a ti para siempre—subió su cabeza dejándome ver sus manos y lo que había en una de ellas —Isabella Swan, nunca podré decirte que te amo, pero eres lo más importante… Eres lo único importante que tengo en esta vida y no quiero perderte si esta es una manera de decirte lo que siento sin palabras —estaba muda mi respiración atorada y mis ojos fijos en la pequeña alianza de oro blanco que reposaba en su mano —Yo... —trago grueso— No puedo prometerte una historia de hadas, porque no soy un puto príncipe, _dolce_, no puedo asegurarte un futuro, porque ni siquiera puedo asegurar el mío, solo puedo decirte que creo en ti, en lo que dices o decías sentir por mí, en como este musculo que está aquí, dejo de doler mientras tú estabas junto a mí, en como entendí, que yo necesitaba vivir en mundo de tinieblas para encontrar el faro que guiara mi destino… Cásate conmigo _dolce_, se mia para siempre… Hasta que te consuma al punto de llegar al infierno o me redimas para poder ir al paraíso junto a ti…

Dicen que las mujeres nos sentimos sutilmente atraídas por los hombres con pasados oscuros, tenemos complejo de heroínas… Edward Masen era mi Sr. Darcy, mi cazador oscuro, mi vanirio encolerizado, mi maestro, mi amo, mi señor… Yo quería volverle a gritar que se fuera que se mantuviera alejado, pero al mismo tiempo me preguntaba qué sería de mi si él se alejaba nuevamente quería… No anhelaba sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo quería que me cubriera la boca con sus besos terriblemente salvajes, quería ser nuevamente su esclava, su sumisa… Su mujer para efectos prácticos, mi mente era una nebulosa cargada y pesada no sabía que hacer o que decir, él se había destruido ante mí y Dios… ¿Cómo obligas al corazón a sentir algo que no siente?, ¿Cómo fuerzas a tu mente a que olvide a aquel ser que hacia martillar tu corazón?, ¿Cómo controlas las lágrimas cuando sientes que todo se desgarra?, ¿Cómo niegas un sentimiento cuando es más fuerte que tu propia voluntad?, cuando vez que al único hombre que has amado destruido ante tus pies, puedes no sentir, puedes no llorar, puedes negarte amar, pero el sentimiento está ahí vivo, latiendo con fuerza dentro de ti.

Suspire fuertemente… No podía engañar a mi corazón, no podía engañarme a mí misma yo… simplemente lo amaba, una excusa pobre a los ojos de muchas personas, yo no quería pensar, solo quería sentir, mis manos tomaron sus mejillas mientras sus ojos aun trancados en los míos me pedían que no lo dejara — ¿Me estás hablando en serio Edward? ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu mujer?

El negó con la cabeza —No… te estoy pidiendo que seas mi sumisa siempre, la mujer que alimente mis demonios y me de el placer que necesito Bella —murmuro— te estoy pidiendo que no me dejes solo que te quedes conmigo y mi lado oscuro, a eso vine _dolce_, por ti, por Andy —No pude contenerme más acerque su rostro al mío uniendo nuestros labios en un beso suave.

Edward dejo que cepillara sus labios un poco antes de que sus manos agarrasen mi cintura dejándome caer a horcajadas en sus piernas y dominando completamente el ritmo del beso hasta que el cuerpo me bramo por aire…

—_Ti amo mia bambina _—dijo suavemente mientras colocaba mis cabellos detrás de mis orejas una vez terminábamos el beso —_Per favore, non lasciarmi anche tu... Non respingermi da te, non uccidere il mio cuore ancora una volta bella ragazza, stare con me ... sempre._

—Shss —coloque uno de mis dedos en su boca —hazme el amor Edward —dije pegada a sus labios —hazme olvidar estos tres años de vacío, de soledad—mis labios besaron su barbillas —hazme ver porque regresaste por mí, ámame sin tiempos, ámame no solo con tu cuerpo ámame con tu alma… Demuéstrame que no voy a ser tu esclava, demuéstrame que quieres que sea tu mujer, tu igual… —lo bese…

.

.

.

Poco más de un año había transcurrido desde que habíamos tenido aquella conversación en el yate de Emm, un año desde que era la señora Masen. Extraño ¿no?, sí muy extraño... cuando Edward había puesto esa diminuta alianza frente a mi pensé que estaba loco, la boda había sido sencilla en el salón del hotel donde Emm se quedaba frecuentemente por lo civil cargada de miradas silenciosas y palabras sin decir, Alec, Jake y Veronica me llamaron loca, descerebrada pero al final entendieron, si bien solo una vez había dicho la palabra con A podía decir que era feliz con lo que tenía.

—Mami —alce la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para ver a mi bebe en el umbral de la habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo princesa? —pregunte haciéndome a un lado de la cama y golpeando las sabanas para que ella viniese junto a mí, ella corrió abrazándose a tommy el conejo de peluche que Edward le había regalado tiempo atrás.

—Hay truenos —dijo cubriéndose con el edredón — ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? —Sonreí antes de darle un beso en la frente —te quiero mami —bostezo, mientras se acomodaba en las almohadas — ¿cuantos días faltan para que venga papa?

—Tres bebe —le respondí, Edward había viajado a Tokio hacia dos semanas atrás a revisar las obras del último proyecto en el que trabajaba.

Andy bostezo — ¿Falta mucho para eso? —Negué— ex... —bostezo otra vez —extraño a papi, mami —yo también lo extrañaba — ¿Crees que este aquí para la cena de Noche Buena?, este año el tío Alec no vendrá, solo el tío Jazz y la tía Alie.

—Creo que si llegara a tiempo mi amor —susurre— hora de dormir Andrea —pase una mano por sus ojitos cerrándolos —que sueñes con tus ángeles mi amor —volví a abrir el libro y baje el brillo de la luz, si la casa de Nueva York, era jodidamente moderna y equipada con la mejor tecnología esta era simplemente asombrosa.

Un par de horas después el cielo había dejado de cantar, como le decía a mi hija cada vez que había truenos, cerré el libro dispuesta a dormir cuando la vibración de mi celular me hizo tomarlo.

_"Quería darte una jodida sorpresa, pero estoy famélico dolce, en diez minutos estoy en casa, se la buena chica que me gusta, espérame en nuestra habitación, espera a tu amo nena, ardo por ti"._

¡Ardo por ti, joder! Triplemente joder, yo ardía por él.

_Diez minutos, ándate Isabella_ —gimió de excitación mi sub.

Tome a Andy de la cama que siseo un poco por el movimiento y la lleve a su habitación, encendí levemente la música por si empezaba a tronar nuevamente, mientras rogaba a todos los santos que no sucediera, Andy nunca había interrumpido alguna de nuestras sesiones pero siempre hay una primera vez en la vida, deseaba con todo mi corazón que esa primera vez no fuese hoy, si Edward ardía yo estaba simplemente calcinada por él y el libro que estaba leyendo no ayudaba mucho a mi libido.

_¡Deja de psicoanalizarte y mueve el trasero joder_! —volvió mi sub al ataque, la muy perra ya tenía su corsé de batalla, corrí de regreso a la habitación despojándome de mi pijama de dos piezas y metiéndome en el baño, el puto correcaminos era una versión ridícula a mi lado, diez condenados minutos.

_Seis_—en esos momentos odiaba a mi sub con toda mi alma.

El baño fue rápido y a pesar de que sabía que el regresaba en tres días estaba depilada completamente, salí del baño con un albornoz negro y corrí hasta la habitación del pánico seque mi cuerpo, aplique la crema.

Maldito Seth con razón había estado sonriendo estúpidamente mientras me llevaba a Masen Corp.

Sentí como abrían la puerta de la antesala y me despoje del albornoz completamente solté mi cabello del moño que me había hecho y me arrodille sobre a la mullida alfombra esperando a mi señor cerré los ojos enfocándome en el sonido casi silencioso de sus pisadas, la puerta se abrió y pude escuchar su pequeño gemido estrangulado.

—(1)_Oh mío piccolo dolce e delizioso, non mi stanco di vederti così determinata con mia grande gioia, ho voluto sapere quanti voi piccoli, dieci giorni senza il tuo corpo... senza il tuo amore, baby mi sono perso... te, il tuo corpo, la tua anima, i tuoi baci _—se acercó hasta mí, dejando sus rodillas en el suelo antes de dejar un beso casto en mi tatuaje — (2)_Il tuo la regina della mia vita, il mio dolce, mio dolce esotico, la mia anima, la mia sottomissione, il mio amante... Mia moglie _—Se levantó hasta llegar al sofá de cuero que adornaba la habitación —(3)_Vieni alla mia dolce, vieni in mio amante ... 're disposti a favore vostro bambino il tuo dolore è il mio piacere, lo sguardo e mi guarda —_Me levante mirándolo, sus ojos verdes ardían en un mar de lava ardiente que gritaba entrega, placer y dolor —(4)_Lo sai che non mi farà male bambino, ma ue necesitoq essere disposti al mio polso. Cazzo di edificio... Ho bisogno di te baby, ho bisogno che tu compiacente per me, non farmi aspettare... venire._

Camine hacia él, postrándome de rodillas frente a sus piernas — (5)_Ho perso il mio signore _—dentro de estas cuatro paredes no éramos marido y mujer éramos amo y esclava, quite sus zapatos negros y sus medias antes de subir mis manos por sus piernas haciéndolo jadear entrecortado —(6)_Questa casa, questa stanza e questo cuore è vuoto senza di te_ —mis dedos se movieron sigilosos por su cinturón desabrochándolo rápidamente, mientras sentía sus manos en mi cabeza, mis dedos se toparon con su dureza lista para mí.

—(7)_dolce Carissima, mi sei mancata troppo_, —acaricio mi cabeza, envolviendo mi cabello en su mano —(8)_portarlo alla bocca e il bambino engullelo_ —hice lo que me pedía saque su falo ardiente de sus pantalones, la punta brillante me invitaba a probarla suavemente, yo era su dulce, él era mi maldita droga... mi lengua se deslizo sobre su eje recogiendo la pequeña gota de líquido pre seminal, gemí al sentir su sabor en mi lengua viendo con satisfacción como él se tensaba, abrí mi boca relajando mi garganta hasta tenerlo dentro, antes de dejar que mi lengua se enrollara en su carne —Tu boca nena… Tu maldita y deliciosa boca —Succione el glande suavemente —Cristo… Esto es tan bueno _dolce_… Ohh si —su mano se cerró en mi cabello halándome fuerte pero sin causarme dolor, arremoline mi lengua en la punta succionando más fuerte mientras le escuchaba jadear — ¡Mierda bebé no te detengas! —lo introduje más en mi boca, tratando de abarcarlo todo, sintiendo como se agrandaba y se contraía en mi boca. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero no se dejaba ir, subí mi mano hasta sus bolas y las acaricie levemente —Jodido Cristo nena... —Siseo— detente ahora maldita sea —murmuro entre dientes separando mi cabeza de su falo... antes de agacharse un poco y devorar mis labios entre los suyos.

Como quedamos a la misma altura no lo sé, lo único que sentía era sus manos en mi trasero apretándolos fuertemente mientras jadeaba en mi boca y mordía mis labios con pasión y lujuria me depósito en la cama y se alzó detallando mi cuerpo.

—He traído —su voz era ronca mientras metía las manos en su saco, mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo aun cubierto de la cintura para arriba —un regalo de Tokio —susurro antes de sacar unas esferas similares a las bolas chinas, de su que habíamos usado años atrás —Gírate nena —murmuró roncamente, hice lo que me pidió quedando frente a uno de los espejos, esta habitación era diferente a la que tuvimos en Nueva York... Esta estaba rodeada de espejos que eran iluminados por pequeñas luces que colgaban del tejado, lo vi desprenderse de su saco y camisa dejando al desnudo su torso musculoso y su nuevo tatuaje... Amaba ese tatuaje era el mismo que yo tenía una mujer y su grifo, él y yo...

Lo vi caminar hasta el closet de madera negra que estaba empotrado en una de las paredes, tomando algo de él que no alcanzaba a detallar, su miembro estaba erguido hasta lo imposible y no tenía que decir que yo estaba más que lista y preparada para él, pero como siempre se tomaba sus tiempos y eso generaba algo malditamente placentero... Expectativa.

—Alza el trasero _dolce_, apóyate en tus rodillas y alza tu culo respingón para mí —Cristo si tuviese bragas ya estuviesen desintegradas, su voz era suave pero rasposa, calentaba hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo, subí mi trasero dejándolo al aire para él y mis rodillas contra el mullido colchón de la cama, lo vi moverse por la habitación y cerré los ojos por la agonía en la que me estaba sometiendo… ¿No ardía por mí? ¿Entonces porque demonios no venía y me tomaba como a él y a mi me gustaba?

— ¿Impaciente _mia bella ragazza_? —iba a contestar pero el azote que le propino a mi trasero me hizo gemir y no precisamente de dolor.

—Ohh Dios mío Edward —susurre contra la sabana, su mano acaricio la parte donde me había azotado.

—Amo el color que adquiere tu trasero luego de un buen azote nena —movió sus dedos hasta dejarlo justo sobre mis pliegues —Por el amor a todo lo sagrado _dolce_, ¿te derrites por mi bebe? —No dije nada y el introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi más que húmeda cavidad —Responde nena… ¿Es por mí por quien estas así?…

"_No imbécil es por tu hermano gemelo_"

—No me tortures Edward por favor… —susurre.

—Mírame Isabella —enfoque mi vista en la suya a través del espejo —Tan jodidamente caliente, y estrecha... —gimió antes de sacar sus dedos de mi interior y llevarlos hasta su boca, gemí no de frustración y necesidad —(9)_Dolce… dipendenza, dipendenza _—murmuro, antes de alzar su mano izquierda mostrándome lo que había sacado de su saco minutos atrás —estas son bolas anales principessa —me tense al escuchar la palabra "_Anal_" no voy a mentirles disfrutaba el sexo anal con él pero por Dios que era doloroso al comienzo… —No te hare daño, ¿lo sabes? —asentí incapaz de hablar al ver como el empapaba las dichosas bolas con lubricante… Jesús, María y José él no pensaba meter esas putas bolas en mi…

"¿_Son bolas anales Bella donde más crees que van_?"

Mi cuerpo se tensiono completamente…

—Shss… —se subió a la cama con una de sus bufandas ¿a qué horas había tomado la bufanda? —Voy a vendarte bebé ¿confías en mí? —Volví a asentir mientras dejaba que la seda cubriera mi visión —su mano derecha acaricio mi columna vertebral desde la clavícula hasta el coxis —voy a dilatarte primero nena… córrete hacia delante y abre bien las piernas.

Hice lo que me pidió, camine de rodillas en la cama dos pasos hasta quedar casi en el otro extremo…

—Abre las piernas _principessa _—abrí las piernas todo lo que podía, sentí como se movía nuevamente por la cama.

Si antes estaba excitada, el saberme vendada y dispuesta me hacía sentir peor… iba a morir de necesidad, un soplo helado directamente en mi clítoris me hizo sisear de dolor… — !Edward! —gemí entrecortado antes de sentir sus dos manos en mi trasero apretándolo fuertemente mientras su lengua invadía sin reparos mi intimidad.

Jesús, María, José y todos los doce puto apóstoles, este era el fin del mundo… juro que los ojos me rodaron dentro mis cuencas mientras me tensaba ante cada lamida o succión, Edward quería matarme… Lo sabía estaba pegado a mi intimidad como un niño sediento, su lengua sorbía mis fluidos entrado y saliendo de mí, lamiendo cada rincón entre mis pliegues.

Iba a correrme sentía el orgasmo cerca de mí, muy cerca y entonces él lo hizo, una a una mi cuerpo se tensaba dolorosamente mientras recibía todo el placer que él me daba y el dolor al que me sometía, gemía, jadeaba y maldecía sin control, mientras cada bola entraba en mi interior, dolor… Sí… Diez esferas en total, fueron introducidas, el cumulo de placer estaba en un punto de no retorno, iba a estallar, a pulverizarme, dos succiones más hicieron que viera puntitos de colores en la bufanda atada a mis ojos mientras me corría en un maravilloso orgasmo mientras Edward jalaba las esferas de un tirón haciéndome maldecir por lo malditamente placentero que se sentía.

Caí como peso muerto sobre mis codos y ante brazos mientras trataba de controlar el latir frenético de mi corazón, Edward seguía lamiendo de mi centro recogiendo con su deliciosa lengua todo lo que salía de mí.

—_Delizioso_ —susurro en su sensual acento… —_Squicito dolce _—sus manos estaban ahora en mi cadera sosteniéndome, de allí no sabía si para que mi cuerpo no cayese desmadejado completamente sobre él o para sostenerme a mí, sentí como la cama se movía nuevamente antes de tomarme nuevamente de las caderas y girarme dejándome boca arriba para él —Amo ver tus formas desnudas _principessa_, fue jodidamente cachondo eso que hiciste ayer _piccola_ —ayer recordé levemente la sesión que habíamos tenido ayer por Skype… Y el solo recordar como su mano subía y bajaba por su falo ardiente me tenía al borde de un nuevo precipicio.

Sí, era una jodida ninfómana…

Sentí una vibración, era pequeña y chillona —Cristo Edward —susurre —por favor te quiero a ti…

— ¿Sabes _piccola_?, en Japón el sexo no es tabú, las tiendas de ropa están casi al lado de los Sex Shop, conseguí un par de cosas interesantes allí y quiero probar unas cuantas esta noche —la vibración chillona seguía más cerca y con más intensidad, antes de sentirla directamente en mi muy sensible capullo

— ¡Dios! —chille de placer.

—Edward _principessa_, Edward, ¿crees que Dios podría hacerte sentir así?

—Cristo… —ahora si iba a matarme… —Edward —trate de tomarlo del brazo.

—Manos arriba bebé no quiero amarrarte, necesito estas manos enterrándose en mi espalda cuando este dentro de ti bebé, mi dolor, tu placer nena… —la vibración era horriblemente torturadora, el placer estaba en los límites de la cordura —el vendedor me dijo que era un cepillo vibrador… —susurro con voz ronca— ¿te gusta nena?, porque maldita sea me tienes en el borde, verte ahí retorciéndote como una serpiente ante el placer que yo te doy es más de lo que puedo soportar _dolce_— lo introdujo en mi vagina y chille levantando mi espalda de la cama, aferrando las manos fuertemente a las sabanas para no detenerlo, podía sentir las cercas vibrando en mi interior.

— ¡Edward por favor! —grite cuando mi interior exploto no había terminado de recuperarme cuando mi cadera fue tomada fuertemente dejándome en la punta de la cama mientras lo sentía deslizarse dentro de mí — ¡Ohh Gracias! —pensé mientras sentía su frenético vaivén, sus labios en mis pechos mientras mis piernas se habían anudado a su cadera, sus estocadas eran rápidas, certeras y delirantemente deliciosas, jadear, gemir y maldecir estaba sobre valorado en este momento, sus manos se colaron por mi espalda alzándome un poco de la cama y dejándome sobre sus erección , cambiando completamente el ángulo de sus embestidas dejándome bajar cuando el subía por mi pegando mis pechos a su torso, nuestros jadeos entrecortados cada vez que nuestras carnes se encontraban, el sudor de su cuerpo pegándose al mío, subió su mano por mi espalda antes de jalar fuertemente la bufanda de mis ojos que se encontraron con ese par de orbes verdes que tanto amaba y que me decían sin palabras que era reciproco.

—Vamos nena hazlo _polso _—Este era él… Él, — ¡Nena! —gimió desesperado y lo hice, enterré mis uñas en su espalda rasguñándolo mientras mordía fuertemente su hombro acallando mis gemidos en su piel mientras sentía como una vez más el mundo desaparecía para mí, dos embestidas más y él rugió como poseso descargándose en mi interior…

Me dejo caer en la cama quedando sobre mí, Dios, Dios, Dios, el sexo con este hombre nunca seria rutinario estaba segura que en una de esas quedaría muerta.

— ¿Estás bien _dolce_? —dijo mirándome mientras se separaba de mi sin salir de mi interior.

— ¿Aun estoy en una pieza? —le pregunte con una sonrisa mientras enredaba mis dedos entre su cabello, él sonrió… Una sonrisita marca de la casa.

—Deduzco por tu sonrisa que te gustaron los nuevos juguetes —salió de mi interior suavemente y luego me acomodo sobre las almohadas.

—Me pregunto —dije mientras se acostaba a mi lado, — ¿Crees que algún día tendremos algo normal en esta habitación, tu sabes, nata, chocolate, fresas?... —enumeré.

—Deja de leer tanto puto jodido libro —sonreí mientras me lazaba para besarlo en la barbilla, él tenía una sonrisa juguetona...

— ¿Todo bien en Tokio? —su mano subía y bajaba distraídamente por mi brazo.

—Sí, debo viajar en un mes para hacer la última revisión… Tú y Andrea vendrán conmigo.

No dije nada ya que yo lo acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

—Ella ha estado preguntando por ti, hace poco la he llevado a la cama —susurre en su pecho.

—Lo imagine cuando vi los truenos del aeropuerto para acá —dijo él, la reciente actividad y su mano ahora acariciando mi espalda me tenían somnolienta, así que no pude evitar el bostezo que escapo de mi boca —Duerme _ragazza _—dijo antes de intentar levantarse.

—Conoces las reglas Edward… —susurre aguantándolo a mí.

—No me presiones mujer —dijo entre dientes.

—Hasta que me duerma señor bestia —dije dándole un beso en su pecho… Amaba conocer el corazón de este hombre…

—Entonces duérmete de una jodida vez—murmuro y no pude evitar reírme, no sería él si no tuviese un toque de bipolaridad

.

.

.

Un nuevo trueno resonó por toda la habitación el cielo se coloreo blanco mientras el rayo emitía su luz, alumbrando la habitación debido a que Edward no cerraba las persianas lo poco que dormía, me senté en la cama dándome cuenta que ahora estaba en mi habitación, sola y desnuda… Otro trueno me hizo pegar un brinco, no iba a tardar mucho para que Andrea apareciese por la puerta.

Dos truenos más me recordaron que debía mover el trasero si no quería que mi hija me encontrase desnuda y en la cama, lo último que necesitaba era una ronda de ¿Porqués?, así que camine al baño sintiendo la ya conocida molestia en mis partes íntimas y me envolví en uno de los albornoz de Edward, tenía los míos pero los de él olían jodidamente mejor, regrese a la cama esperando los pasitos de mi nena pero no llegaban, así que me levante de la cama y salí de la habitación justo para ver a Andy caminar en puntillas pegado a la pared aferrando su cobijita de lana y a Tommy fuertemente.

Decidí ver hasta dónde iba a llegar, ella no sabía que Edward había llegado, así que lo más lógico era que fuese a mi habitación, pero no lo había hecho, estaba bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia un lugar en el que tenía prohibido entrar…

— ¿Papi? —vi como Andy lo llamaba desde el umbral de la puerta, en su voz había sorpresa y emoción— ¿puedo pasar? —Preguntó — Tengo miedo —susurro apretando fuertemente a su mantita y su muñeco de peluche.

— _¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí piccola?_ —pregunto Edward sin dejarla pasar al estudio, podía escuchar su voz suave y pausada.

—No sabía, —murmuro— solo quería estar cerca de ti, mami dijo que vendrías en tres días —la vi agarrar su manta y juguete con una mano antes de que otro trueno la hiciera saltar.

—_Ven aquí Principessa _—dijo Edward antes de que ella entrara, la tormenta había subido de intensidad, vi a mi nena correr dentro del estudio y suspire fuertemente antes de caminar con pasos vacilantes hasta las puertas de roble.

Estuve pegada en la pared fuera del estudio por no sé cuánto tiempo, Edward había empezado a cantar una canción de cuna en Italiano, Andy a sus casi siete años de edad siempre le pedía que cantara algo para ella desde aquella primera vez que despertó asustada por los truenos, cuando ya no sentí ruido de parte de ninguno de los dos suspire fuertemente antes de asomarme, Edward estaba sentado en su trono como yo lo apodaba, tenía a Andy entre sus brazos mientras su barbilla reposaba en el tope de la cabeza de mi hija... Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, en el tiempo que teníamos juntos él siempre tenía había mantenido un trato especial para con Andrea, a tal punto que mi hija lo había empezado a llamar papá nuevamente... La primera vez se asustó, su rostro quedo impávido y no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó del comedor y camino hacia su estudio y no supimos nada de él hasta el día siguiente, Edward no había cambiado, al menos no en su forma de ser, seguía siendo el hombre retraído y oscuro del cual yo me había enamorado y del que aún estaba enamorada. Seguía usando sus métodos a la hora de hacer el amor o follar con gusto como él lo llamaba.

Mire a Andy acurrucarse más a él cuando un relámpago coloreo de blanco la negrura del cielo seguido muy rápidamente de uno de esos truenos que la hacían llorar.

—Estoy aquí junto a ti y mientras yo este nada malo va a sucederte Andrea —susurro abrazándola aún más fuerte —yo voy a protegerte, voy a protegerlas —mi bebé subió su carita y él le limpio las lágrimas, las mías se desbordaron de mis ojos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo —_Ti amo, piccola principessa, darei la mia vita per te_...

No supe por cuantos minutos estuve allí solo mirando como mi hija se aferraba a él, quizás ella estaba más perdida que yo, nos sentíamos masoquistamente atraídas por su oscura esencia... Amor.

No necesitaba la palabra cuando el demostraba con pequeños hechos que nos amaba, lo vi suspirar fuertemente y quitar los cabellitos del rostro de Andy que se había quedado profunda en su pecho —Me pregunto si algún día te cansaras de espiarme —dijo sin mirarme—Entra _dolce _—salí de la oscuridad de mi escondite y vi como sus dos orbes verdes se encontraban con los míos —Ven aquí —ordeno con voz suave enderezándose en la silla.

Camine hasta él sentándome en la orilla del escritorio —Luces cansado —susurre acariciando su mejilla, alzó su mano tomando la mía antes de dame un beso en la palma abierta...

—Déjame llevarla a la habitación —Negó— ¿Por qué no subes y descansamos? —volvió a negar.

—Debo terminar —soltó mi mano y corrió su ordenador, una gran edificación se alzaba majestuosa —Es una de maqueta en escala para lo que será un nuevo proyecto en Chicago.

— ¿Volveremos a Nueva York? —pregunté sin ocultar mi emoción, un silencio cómodo nos envolvió y Andy se removió incomoda.

—Quizás... —dijo minutos mas tarde—Parece que ya la tormenta ha cedido, llevémosla a descansar —asentí levantándome para tomar a mi pequeña —Yo la llevo, —Volví a asentir.

Subimos las escaleras hasta la habitación de princesas de mi nena, Edward la dejo suavemente en la cama y un suave "_papá_" broto de los labios de mi pequeña, Edward sonrió, una sonrisa sincera de esas que él muy escasamente daba, la cubrió con su colcha y dejo un beso en su frente, yo me había quedado en el umbral esperando mi turno, pero cuando Edward paso a mi lado no pude evitar tomarlo por la mano y enredar mis dedos entre los de él.

—Ven... —dije jalándolo hacia la habitación.

El negó con la cabeza pero insistí, y finalmente cedió un poco al dejarse arrastrar por mí, llegamos a nuestra habitación y lo hice sentar en la cama antes de levantar mi camisola quedando solamente con un juego de bragas azules.

El levanto una ceja y me dio mi sonrisa marca registrada… —Odio hacerlo en esta habitación nena —dijo antes que sus manos acariciaran mis muslos, conocía sus movimientos, los conocía de memoria, así que cuando llego a mi cintura retuve sus manos ahí.

—Estoy sana... Puedo quitarme el Evra e intentarlo —sus ojos me miraron fijamente, miedo, tensión, trato de quitar sus manos pero las mantuve ahí —Andy nos hace feliz es nuestra hija a efectos técnicos, y la amamos pero podemos tener algo que sea verdaderamente nuestro.

—No digas cosas que...-

—Shss, solo piénsalo —me deje caer de rodillas quedando nuestros rostros a la misma altura y colocando mis manos en sus mejillas— Te amo y yo quiero hacerlo, tenemos derecho y no quiero forzarte, quiero que sea una decisión en conjunto, yo no voy a irme, no voy a dejarte, si tengo que encerrarme en estas cuatro paredes mientras él o ella llegan lo hare, pero esto es una decisión entre ambos, bebé y solo será si tú quieres, amas a Andrea mucho más de lo que me amas a mí, a ella se lo dices y a mí, a mí me basta con saberlo y yo... —me cortó colocando una de sus manos en mi boca.

—Yo... —su mano acaricio mi mejilla suavemente —Yo...

—Shss, lo sé —dije— No tienes que decir la palabra con A...

Él sonrió —_Te quiero_ —dijo con voz ronca... —y, sí —su voz fue un murmullo si no hubiésemos estado tan cerca, no lo hubiese escuchado —Sí quiero —y eso fue todo lo que yo necesite, uní sus labios a los míos mientras sentía su mano en mi nuca, su lengua invadió mi boca y gemí entre sus brazos de hierro y su pasión desmedida...

Este era mi hombre... El dominante, el cruel, el que nunca parecía quebrarse y estaba absolutamente enamorada de él, tal cual como es, si pudiera revivir nuestra historia no cambiaría absolutamente nada porque todo lo que vivimos fueron ladrillos que nos ayudaron a construir lo que tenemos ahora.

(0) por favor, no me dejes tú también... No me alejes de ti, no mates mi corazón una vez más niña hermosa, quédate conmigo... Siempre.

Por favor, no me dejes tú también... No me alejes de ti, no mates mi corazón una vez más niña hermosa, quédate conmigo... Siempre.

(1) Oh mi pequeño y exquisito dulce, nunca me cansare de verte así de dispuesta para mi placer, sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ti pequeña, diez días sin tu cuerpo... sin tu calor, estoy perdido nena.. Solo tú, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tus besos.

(2)Tú la reina de mi vida, mi caramelo, mi dulce exótico, mi alma, mi sumisa, mi amante... Mi mujer.

(3) Ven a mi dulce, ven a mi amante... estas dispuesta a complacer a tu amo tu dolor será mi placer, levanta la mirada y mírame.

(4) Sabes que no te hare daño nena pero necesito que seas la muñeca dispuesta a mí. Jodida edificación... te necesito bebe, te necesito complaciente para mí, no me hagas esperar... Ven.

(5) Lo he extrañado mi señor.

(6) Esta casa, esta habitación y este corazón está vacío sin usted,

(7) Mi muy querido _dolce_, yo también te he extrañado.

(8) Llévalo a tu boca y engúllelo nena.

(9) Dulce y adictiva.

(10) Te quiero pequeña princesa, yo daría mi vida por ti.

**.**

**.**

**Se acabo…..Lloro Dios cuanto me costo ese fic…No hay palabras para agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado chi**cas este fic no hubiese sido lo que fue sin su ayuda, este fic no es solo mío, pertenece a mis betas VERONICA PEREIRA Y GINETTE CRISMAR, chicas gracias sin ustedes esto no hubiese sido lo que fue, escribo jodidamente mal me como los acentos, las comas los puntos hay días que escribo peor otros que parezco mejorar pero ustedes nunca se quejaron (bueno si un poquito) lo hicieron bien mis niñas gracias por todo por soportar mis crisis existenciales, Gine gracias por aceptar ayudarme cuando me sentí perdida, a vero porque estuvo allí en la sombra a pesar de que no tenia ganas de nada

Gracias infinitas a Salem, Eve, July, Karina, Noe, Tania, Marie, Ilse, SisterC, Betza, Sachita, GinetteP por sus consejos y su ayuda.

A Laura A, Mimi, Jo y Pao por prestarme sus conocimientos en psicología y medicina.

A las que se tomaron el tiempo para hacer una portada o una imagen, Miranda, Noe, Gabriela, Diana Robles… Dios no hay palabras para agradecer el tiempo y al dedicación !diablos creo que voy a llorar!

A las que se tomaron un minuto para dejarme un rev,

-Rosy Inda-devWaylandCullen-lu537-victoria swan -analiaapocaliptica-2012 1-Luisinha -Pixie Melrose-zujeyane-Gretchen CullenMasen -nesines-Simelice Hullen .5 -Mary de cullen-Isis Janet -sandra32321 -vanpirita-manligrez-Julissa de Pattinson -Guest -ninfaffadd-ALEXANDRACAST -ashleyswan-The Princess of the Dark -DiAnA -CindyLis-lorincullen`-beakis -jupy -Andrea 14 de Cullen-Tata XOXO -Masen Cullen Maya -suzette-cullen -hilarycullen17 -Alejandraltm -Cristina Gris -Lullaby Stew Pattz -daiuamico -yolabertay -solecitopucheta -NekoCullenPattinson -gaviota-JennyLopez -mirdg -ini narvel -Saha Denali -any0239 -Lola -freckles03-lady blue vampire-Melyna-Ortiz -PRISGPE -LAUCAMI-dracullen -Betza MB -alimago -Shar0192-Gaby del Rey -anamart05 -sheyla18 -Tanya Masen Cullen -Eve Runner -Noe76 -romycullen. daniella, Eduardipinella, Analitica

Gracias mil gracias a los que leyeron de manera anónima a los 1100 Revs que construyeron esta historia a los que soportaron a mi Edward Cabron, a las , los que la hicieron sus historia favorita los que me siguieron desde el cap 1 hasta el 30, a las que se quedaron a la mitad de camino a las que me dijeron que era un plagio o Homenaje como la llaman ahora a todas Mil y Mil Gracias!


	31. Outtake Familia E Pov

_**Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico esta historia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sinceramente no tenia pensado hacer esto.. Fue una gran disputa conmigo misma y con Edward que no queria irse sin mostrar un poco mas de el. No hay palabras para agradecer el apoyo y los consejos, los animos cuando quise abandonar y cada comentario que alegro mi alma y me dio la fuerza suficiente para seguir, a mis betas veronica y ginette, gracias no solo por ayudarme con mis horrores si no por saber que decir en el preciso momento, a las chicas que estuvieron mas cerca de mi mientras escribia esta locura. Salem, Eve, Karina Tania, Jullisa (que me atacaba por pin) lamento no poder nombararlas a todas pero se quienes son lo juro... A las amigas que hice con esta maravillosa historia con este reto que me ayudo a conocer tanta gente bella**_

_**A mis peleas con Bella, las putadas que le di a Edward la gente que creyo que estaba loca, porque me apasionaba hablar de ellos **_

_**A TODOS MIL GRACIAS!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**La familia es algo así como armar un edificio de juguete sin manual de instrucciones." **_

_**Ammunni Bala Subramanian**_

.

.

.

Camine inseguro por los pasillos del hospital mientras mantenía las manos en mi cabeza y fruncía el ceño de vez en vez…

El doctor había salido de la habitación hacia unos minutos atrás diciéndome que cuando las enfermeras saliesen yo podría entrar, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta que por primera vez en toda mi maldita vida estaba aterrado.

Lo habíamos intentado por varios meses, hasta que por fin lo habíamos logrado, para ese momento había estado asustado pero no como hoy, deje que mi frente golpease la pared mientras respiraba fuertemente y sentía como abrían la puerta de la habitación de mi _dolc__e._

—Ha nacido tu hijo —dijo Alice con una sonrisa en los labios mientras tocaba mi hombro… Sentí que el corazón me latía más aprisa y respire antes de girarme.

—Ella… ¿está bien? —pregunte mirando fijamente a Alice, ni ella ni Alec, y mucho menos Jasper tenían que saber que estaba asustado hasta el tuétano.

—Sí, algo cansada fue un parto difícil, tu hijo no estaba en la posición correcta —dos enfermeras salieron de la habitación y sin decir nada le di un beso en la frente a Ali antes de caminar hacia mi mujer. Necesitaba verla.

Cuando había sacado el anillo esa vez en el yate de Emmett, lo hice como una medida desesperada a que ella me aceptase de vuelta, la manipule, la coaccione y gane… suena asquerosamente horrible, pero la manipulación era una de mis armas y esa mujer era lo más importante en mi vida, así que use todas mis cartas.

Al entrar a la habitación note que Isabella dormía, su respiración estaba acompasada y su rostro se veía desencajado y agotado, hacia más de nueve horas desde que ella había empezado el trabajo de parto, afortunadamente Alec y su pareja estaban en casa por ser el cumpleaños de Andrea…

Me acomode en un rincón de la cama y acomode los cabellos que estaban fuera de la coleta de mi mujer… Mía y que el infierno se abriera y me consumiera lentamente si algún día la dejaba ir de mi lado.

Isabella me había dado más de lo que un hombre como yo merecía o que algún día había soñado tener luego de la muerte de Carlie

Cuando ella pregunto si quería tener un bebé, algo en mi pecho exploto, no sabía que quería un hijo hasta que ella lo preguntó y aunque en primera instancia no lo quería era solo ver el brillo de sus ojos para saber que ella lo anhelaba, yo soy un ser egoísta por naturaleza pero jamás podría negarle algo a la mujer que dejo todo por mí.

Yo la amaba aunque no se lo dijera, la amaba a mi manera ruin y mezquina, además nada me impedía dejarla embarazada, así que acepte y a cambio ella me entrego su cuerpo su alma y su vida una vez más esa noche de tormenta.

Verla llorar cuando mes tras mes su periodo llegaba tal cual, destrozaba una pequeña parte de mí que no sabía que existía, quizá pude parecer un monstruo sin sentimientos al no haberla consolado, pero la conocía y sabía perfectamente que ella no era débil, simplemente la dejaba llorar hasta que al día siguiente seguía siendo la misma, la mujer que trabajaba para beneficio de mi empresa, la dama que me acompañaba a los malditos eventos públicos, la madre que tenía todo organizado para Andrea y para mí en la casa y la sumisa de mi habitación de juegos, mi esclava a la hora de amar… y después de mucho llanto observar su rostro lleno de felicidad al darme la noticia de que ella lo había conseguido, me dio tranquilidad y paz, la luz en su rostro, no tenía precio…

No fue un embarazo difícil, al menos nunca me hablo de un antojo a pesar de que más de una vez Seth tuvo que hacer un par de viajes al supermercado en la madrugada, sabía perfectamente que ese era mi trabajo, pero ella no me lo pedía a mí, ella entendía mis silencios yo sus decisiones.

Y ahora esta mujer valiente me había dado un hijo, uno que aún no conocía y que me aterraba conocer.

Amaba a Andrea, ella era la niña que el destino y el bastardo de James me habían quitado, pero era una niña grande, una niña que aunque dependía de mí y siempre estaba observándome cuando estábamos en casa era autodependiente, pero este bebé…

Negué con la cabeza y me levante de la cama, caminando hasta llegar a la ventana ¿podría ser yo un buen padre para ese bebé?... Hasta hace un par de años mi vida era una completa mierda, una neblina que absorbía mis ganas de vivir, nunca en mi vida había pensado en hijos y ahora no tenía solo uno… Tenía dos…

Andrea y ese bebé…

Andrea, mi pequeña _principessa_, picara y audaz… Cristo la primera vez que me llamo papá, me dejo helado, estábamos cenando y ella con su vocecita de niña pregunto que si podíamos ir juntos al día de la familia de su colegio porque ya tenía un papá… el tenedor quedo a medio camino y mis ojos se abrieron apresuradamente ella me había llamado un par de veces de esa manera pero era una bebé… Pero esa vez se sintió diferente. Ella me estaba escogiendo a mi como padre, ella me estaba dando un título que yo no pensaba tener. Me levante del comedor y me encerré en el estudio sin ver a ninguna de las mujeres de la mesa y no salí de allí hasta el día siguiente por más que Isabella insistió en entrar.

Cuando Andrea me vio un par de días después se aferró a mis piernas mientras me decía con lágrimas en sus ojos y su vocecita rota que no la dejara sola.

Solo me agache frente a ella y deje que sus bracitos y su inocencia me rodearan abrazándome con toda su fuerza mientras la tomaba en mis brazos, ese día me jure que Andrea seria mi hija así mi sangre no fuese la que corriera por sus venas, ese día me di cuenta cuán grande había sido el amor de Isabella por esa niña y porque había hecho lo que hizo para salvarla, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo e incluso mucho más.

Andrea era mi hija… No a efectos técnicos, como Isabella había dicho una vez, Andrea era mi hija porque quería, podía y me daba la gana que lo fuera.

Sentí como abrían la puerta me gire para ver a una enfermera…

— ¿Cómo está? —pregunte mientras la enfermera acomodaba la almohada de mi esposa… Mi esposa, era la primera vez que lo decía siempre me refería a ella como Mi Mujer…

—Bien, solo cansada, fue un parto largo y extenuante si usted desea puede pasar a la sección de neonatos y ver a su bebe señor Masen—Asentí, pero sinceramente no quería verlo… No aun —su esposa va a dormir toda la noche no es necesario que se quede junto a ella.

—Prefiero hacerlo —dije en voz baja, la enfermera anoto algo en la historia y luego se marchó, me senté en el sofá de la habitación era más de la media noche junte mis manos colocándolas debajo de mi barbilla mientras mis ojos estaban fijos en el menudo cuerpo que estaba en la cama.

Los minutos se transformaron en horas, las horas se me hicieron eternas no pude evitar caer rendido en algún momento de la madrugada.

—Hey —abrí los ojos mirando a Alice, —Jazz y yo nos vamos Nico y Gabriella necesitan de nosotros sobre todo Gaby —sonrió, Gabriella era la pequeña _principessa_ de Jasper, era tan vivaz como su madre —fui a verlo, es una hermosura de bebé deberías ir a verlo.

—Luego —la corte— Cuando Isabella este despierta —Alice se sentó a mi lado y dulcemente tomo mis manos.

— A mí no puedes engañarme-

—Enana no sé de qué-

—Te conozco, estas asustado —me corto— Tu lo quisiste y sé que ahora te preguntas que tan buen padre puedes ser, conozco tu pasado pero eso es Edward pasado allí es donde debes dejarlo, Carlie y Nella fueron parte de tu vida y aunque se fueron la misma vida te dio a una mujer que te ama y te acepta como eres y a una pequeña que ve por tus ojos que para ella eres su héroe, a mí la vida me dio la amiga que me había quitado— Miro a Isabella —No las estamos remplazando Edward simplemente seguimos caminando, las amamos, las recordamos y nunca las olvidaremos pero esta es la vida y ella, Andrea y ese bebé están aquí y son tuyos Edward —ella apretó mi mano y yo di un beso en su frente — ¿A propósito como van a llamarlo?

—No lo sé… —dije sin mirarla, yo había acompañado a Isabella a todos los controles excepto a los que se hacía cuando estaba fuera de la ciudad, sabía que sería un niño, le había dado una tarjeta para que comprase todo, pero nunca me había preguntado cómo llamarlo o si ella ya tenía un nombre.

—Imagino que Bella tiene uno —sonrió— Llame a V me dijo que vendría tan pronto Emmett tuviese tiempo —su mano acaricio mi mejilla— Ve a ver a tu hijo Edward, no la hagas sentir mal con algún tipo de rechazo hacia ese bebé… Él no lo merece —Soltó mi mano y salió de la habitación.

No, yo no estaba rechazando al bebé, yo simplemente… Cristo, pegue mi cabeza a la cabecera del sofá, yo simplemente no quería ser una mala influencia para él, llene mis pulmones de aire antes de encaminarme fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —dijo una voz a mi espalda.

—Pensé que te habías ido con tu mujer —Jasper Sonrió.

—Y yo pensé que quizás mi amigo me necesitaba así que aquí estoy —se acercó a mí — ¿quieres que te acompañe? —pregunto nuevamente, negué esto era algo que debía hacer yo solo.

Camine hacia donde me habían dicho quedaba el área de neonatos, se escuchaba el llanto de muchos bebes cerca así que me guie por eso hasta llegar a una habitación con muchos bebes en cuneros que se podían ver a través de un vidrio grueso, afloje mi corbata mientras veía a dos hombres más frente al vidrio señalando a dos bebes que lloraban a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones.

Me acerque vacilante al vidrio y busque entre las tarjetas de los cuneros hasta dar con la que decía Masen…

No lloraba pero sus ojitos se abrían y cerraban observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, era casi tan blanco como Isabella no tenía gorro así que pude observar un par de mechones chocolates como los de mi _dolce__._

No supe en que momento los dos hombres que me acompañaban se retiraron mis ojos estaban fijos en los del bebe frente a mi… Mi hijo…

Tan Mio como Andrea e Isabella…

—Sabes, siempre cuando los vez allí y caes en cuenta que él será tu responsabilidad, por muy hombresote que te creas, da algo de susto, pero luego cuando empiezan a crecer y los vez caminar o sonreír, te das cuenta que el miedo que sentías es algo efímero, la familia es algo así como armar un edificio de juguete sin manual de instrucciones Edward, y tú y yo lo que mejor sabemos hacer es armar edificaciones —Jasper me dio dos palmadas y yo suspire hondamente… Era cierto si algo sabía hacer yo en mi vida era construir buenas edificaciones.

.

.

.

—Hola—le dije con voz baja cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos — ¿Cómo te sientes? —acaricie su mejilla como un acto reflejo.

—Como si me hubiese caído un yunque pero estoy feliz —dijo acomodándose en la cama hasta quedar sentada, sus manos tomaron mis mejillas algo rasposas por la barba y junto nuestras frentes — ¿Estas bien tú? —pregunto.

—Lo estoy, perdóname si no fui el apoyo que necesitabas.

—No te pido más de lo que puedes darme, no eres perfecto pero yo conozco lo que hay aquí —toco mi corazón —yo estaré junto a ti siempre porque así te amo.

—Yo…-

La puerta se abrió y una enfermera entro sonriendo hacia mi esposa detrás de ella otra chica traía a él bebe… Mi bebé. Me separe de Isabella, levantándome de la cama y mirando hacia el ventanal.

—Debe darle de comer —dijo suavemente mientras lo dejaba en brazos de mi mujer —Isabella le sonrió antes de que la enfermera dijera algo mas y luego se fuese.

—Ven aquí —la voz suave de Isabella se escuchó por la habitación —(1)_Vieni que amore mio_ —me dijo en italiano, —somos tu familia Edward, estamos aquí para ti —su voz era suave y tranquilizante —Tu hijo quiere conocerte —me gire dejando que mis ojos se encontraran con los de ella, el miedo carcomiendo cada terminación nerviosa, el vampiro, el grifo y el monstruo atemorizados por una pequeña cosita que no pesaba más de dos kilos y medio, suspire fuertemente y avance nuevamente hasta la cama me senté frente a ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos y el maravilloso brillo que tenía desde que había despertado —Tómalo —dijo tendiéndolo hacia mí.

Negué con la cabeza más sin embargo ella insistió, así que lo hice.

¿Qué demonios tenia esta mujer que lograba convencerme de todo lo que ella quisiese?

—Andy, él y yo te amamos Edward, tal como eres —dijo acariciando mi brazo —Solo míralo —una de sus dedos acariciaba el cachetito del bebe, baje mi vista encontrándome con el par de orbes oscuros del niño en mis brazos, él bebe bostezo antes de enfocar sus ojos en los míos y moverse incomodo entre mis brazos, Isabella guio su dedo hacia su boquita acariciando su labio inferior y haciendo que él abriese su boca y succionara su dedo —Creo que tiene hambre —asentí antes de dejarlo en sus brazos y que ella destapara su pecho para darle de comer —debemos de ponerle un nombre ¿has pensado alguno? —pregunto.

—Pensé que tú tenías uno para él —Negué.

—No podemos seguir llamándolo bebé —sonrió.

Nuevamente la puerta se abrió y esta vez una pequeñita de cabellos negros se asomó a la habitación, Isabella sonrió nuevamente y no me cansaba de observar lo mucho que sus ojos brillaban.

—Tío Alec me trajo —dijo antes de mirarme— ¿puedo pasar papi? —_papi_… Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí lo que Jasper me había dicho anoche, me levante de la cama y camine hacia mi hija de siete años de edad alzándola como hacía de vez en vez hasta volver a la cama donde Isabella acariciaba al pequeño.

—Anthony —dije antes de besar la cabecita de Andrea ante la atenta mirada de Isabella.

—Me gusta —estiro su mano hasta tocar el brazo de Andrea —Andy, él es tu hermanito… Anthony —Andrea tenía la mirada anclada en el pequeño —Gracias —susurro sin voz.

Apreté a Andrea fuertemente a mí, ellos, los tres eran míos —_Ti amo principessa, la mia dolce far, entrò nella mia vita e hai lì, per sempre bambino, mai a piedi da me _— susurre en voz suave.

—_Mai, io sarò con voi tutti i giorni _—dijo ella mirándome a los ojos y yo me encargaría que eso fuese verdad.

.

.

..

1-Ven aquí mi amor.

2-Te amo princesa, mucho mi dolce, entraste a mi vida y te metiste ahí, para siempre bebe, nunca te alejes de mí.

3-Nunca, estaré junto a ti siempre.

...

Bueno quizas no es lo que muchas esperaban, pero fue lo que el hablo ... :P no voy a extenderme porque ya lo hice arriba la que quiera seguir apoyandome bienvenida es a mi nueva historia es algo extraña pero espero que les guste su nombre es Peligro...

Aryam Shields Masen

17-01-2013


End file.
